The Spellbound Affair
by Firestar385
Summary: The murdered girl in the alley is not who she seems. Detective Beckett and her team learn the hard way that Castle's supernatural theories aren't always so far-fetched when Detectives Ryan and Esposito end up in the same predicament as their victim.
1. Friday Morning

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter One

Detective Kate Beckett hated homicides. Her job was only tolerable in that she more often than not was able to find the killer and bring him or her to justice. It didn't change the fact that every time she walked up to a new crime scene she found it difficult to swallow and her heart beat a little faster. Finding a woman sprawled out, stained by the red goo that almost always came from the victim, caused brief and personal flashes of memory to distract her for a second, especially if said woman had curled brown hair and a matronly air about herself. The next worst victims were the young ones - teenagers or young adults with their lives brutally cut short - often caught in the crosshairs of a conflict not fully their own.

But worst of all, more than the murders that made her think of her mother or the lost potential of a Millennial, were the children.

She hadn't even made it to the crime scene yet, but she already knew what she would see when she arrived. The medical examiner at the scene had informed her on the phone that their victim was a girl, elementary-school aged. Beckett paused at the line of yellow tape and took a quick, subtle breath before lifting it up so she could duck beneath more easily.

The girl had onyx colored hair and a dark tan complexion, though her face was ashen in death. The assumingly large caliber bullet had torn her little chest apart and her previously yellow sundress was now black with drying blood. A few feet away was a Hello Kitty backpack, carelessly abandoned by whoever had committed the appalling murder.

Beckett swallowed to clear her throat before addressing the ME who was kneeling beside the body. "What can you tell me?"

"Young girl, maybe about eight or nine. I'm 99.9% sure that CD is the GSW to the chest. CSI hasn't found any shell casing yet, but it looks like only one shot was fired."

"Time of death?"

"The 911 call came in about an hour ago. According to the rather frantic caller, the murder had just occurred."

"Anything else?"

"Not so far," said the ME.

"Thanks." Beckett forced herself to examine the body more closely herself and then the immediate vicinity. Just as she was about to stand up and move away, a glint of light caught her eye. The reflection had bounced off of the stud earring peeking out from between a couple matted locks of hair. Beckett pulled a pen out of her jacket and carefully brushed aside the hair. Her breath caught in her throat. She had received enough fine jewelry in her life - most of it recently and from one Richard Castle - to recognize a real, many karat diamond. What was a little girl doing wearing jewelry like that? Even the most well-to-do and haughty citizen of their city did not flaunt their wealth that extravagantly.

Besides the earrings, nothing else seemed overtly abnormal. She pushed herself upright and absently brushed imaginary dirt from the front of her slacks. She glanced about herself, looking for her next course of action. She didn't see any hysterical parents screaming at the unis to let them through the yellow tape barrier, so she set her sights on her two junior partners and started towards them.

"Beckett." Detective Javier Esposito followed his acknowledgement with a brief dip of his chin in greeting. Detective Kevin Ryan silently mimicked the gesture. "What, no Castle today?"

"He was at Columbia, visiting Alexis," said Beckett. "He'll be back in town this afternoon. What have you got for me?"

"Nobody actually witnessed the shot being fired," said Esposito. "The 911 caller was sitting outside at the café around the corner when he heard the shot fired. By the time he turned the corner and stumbled over the body, the perp was gone."

"Someone actually ran towards a gun shot?" asked Beckett. "Tourist?"

"Worse," said Esposito. "Newly minted LAPD tourist."

"I thought the 911 called was frantic on the phone," said Beckett. "And why is he in New York?"

"_Newly_ minted," repeated Esposito. "As in, been on the force for about two weeks. He claims he's in town for a cousin's wedding, which is how he managed a vacation so soon after getting his badge. It seemed like a great time to be a hero until he actually saw the body."

"I remember the first time I saw a real dead body," said Ryan. "Handled it probably about as well. This has got to be the worst kind of initiation though." He gestured vaguely in the direction of the body. Beckett knew that both detectives, while single themselves, came from large families and were already blessed with multiple nieces and nephews. In fact, Beckett was probably the only one on their team without extensive experience with children. She frowned, wondering if the little girl behind them resembled any of Esposito's young relations.

"No one else saw anything?"

"A number of the diners at the café saw the little girl walking down the street. She crossed in front of the restaurant on her way to 16th. I'm guessing she was headed for Radiant Pines Primary School, which is just a couple blocks north of here," said Ryan.

"She was alone?"

"As far as we can tell," said Esposito. "No parents, no nanny, nobody. I wouldn't let my kid walk to school without an adult, for obvious reasons."

"Did anyone see the killer leaving the scene?"

"A resident on the second floor of that building," Ryan pointed towards one of the stately apartment buildings on the corner, "heard the chain-link fence at the back of the adjacent alley rattle pretty loudly, as if someone was trying to scale it. Unis are following the trail, but we haven't heard back yet."

"Alright, I'm going to look around for a few more minutes, and then I'll meet you back at the precinct."

"Sure," said Esposito. He and Ryan started for the Cuban detective's red Challenger while Beckett stayed where she was, mentally filing all of the new information in her memory. After a quick stroll around the perimeter of the crime scene, she determined that she had gleaned all she could from the area and decided to return to the precinct.

xXx

The three detectives and the writer were huddled around Ryan's desk, going over the ten seconds of footage that the youngest detective had managed to lift from a security camera. It showed a man, of average height, weight, and coloring, sprinting by. He was wearing a baseball cap and a large sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his head. While it was a little hot for the ensemble, it did a good job obscuring his face or any other unique traits that would allow the detectives to positively ID him.

Annoyed at the complete lack of information so far on the case, Beckett instructed Ryan to play the clip again, three times slower than real time. She raised an eyebrow when he looked at her with his most pitiful expression. His expression transformed into a mixture of resignation and irritation. He keyed in the new parameters to the video and they all watched the clip for the fiftieth time, now thirty seconds long instead of ten. Beckett muttered angrily under her breath when nothing new was revealed at the slower speed and ignored Ryan's mumbled "I told you so."

"For all intents and purposes, this looks like a successful hit," said Esposito.

"Who hires a hit on a little girl?"

"Well, there was that case with the dignitary in China whose daughter's death would have been the catalyst for World War Three and the end of the United States as we know it," said Castle.

"Except that so far, our Jane Doe Junior does not appear to be related to anyone, let alone someone with enough political muscle to bring down the country," said Esposito. "Sick bastard." He had his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned his hip against the edge of Ryan's desk, alternating between scowling at the useless video and the universe at large. Beckett understood the feeling.

The opening double doors of the elevator at the opposite end of the bull pen drew the attention of the team. Lanie Parish, their favorite medical examiner, stepped off. She was wearing her lab coat and was armed with a manila envelope and a determined expression. She strode purposefully towards Ryan's desk.

"Lanie," greeted Beckett.

"Kate." The ME let a small smile twist its way onto her lips. "Boys." She pressed a chaste kiss to Esposito's cheek as she handed the folder to Beckett. "I have ID'd our vic," she said.

Beckett flipped open the folder, expecting to see the smiling face of a little girl, probably with slightly bucked teeth that were still too young for braces, staring up at her from the glossy print paper-clipped to the front of the folder. She did a double take when her brain finished processing that she was looking at an adult woman with stringy black hair and equally dark shadows under her eyes.

"Did you grab the wrong folder, Lanie?" Beckett asked, pulling out the picture and holding it up for the ME to see.

"Nope. That is Serafina Valduerez, age forty-eight and with a rap sheet that's long enough to prove her age."

"Are we talking about the same case?" asked Castle. He took the picture from Beckett and eyed it critically. "I thought we were talking about the little girl murdered a few blocks from her school."

"We are," said Lanie. Her usual cool persona slipped and she teased her lower lip with her teeth briefly. "I ran the tests three times each. Valduerez is an exact match for fingerprints and DNA. Even the dental records match. That little girl downstairs is Valduerez."

"I've seen her before," said Ryan. "She's been busted for possession and intent to distribute multiple times. She's very much an adult, and there was never a kid with her."

"I don't know why or how, just that the tests confirm it," said Lanie.

"So what you're telling us is that… Serafina Valduerez… is a forty-eight year old drug dealer who somehow managed to de-age and is now a little girl?" Castle tried to smother his grin, but was unsuccessful. "Lanie, could this be a Benjamin Button case?"

"No," said Lanie. She sighed. "I wondered the same thing initially, but first of all, it couldn't have happened that quickly. She wouldn't have been able to shed forty years since Kev last saw her using narcotics, and secondly, I checked for that particular disorder and she doesn't have it."

"Is there any way this is a mistake?" Beckett asked. She very much wanted this to be a mistake. How could she even begin to investigate a case involving a woman mysteriously changing into a little girl and being murdered because of it?

"I'm sorry, Becks," said Lanie. "I ran tests on her tissues and even though she has the appearance of a child, even her body claims to be nearly fifty."

"This is so awesome," said Castle. "What do you think, Espo… Voodo, witchcraft, an ancient curse?"

"I think you're crazy, bro. There has to be some logical explanation for this."

"I can't wait to hear it," said Lanie. "All I have are the medical facts and they're not making any sense to me. I need to get back downstairs. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you." Beckett slipped the picture back into the folder and snapped it shut.

"What's next?" asked Castle eagerly. He clapped a hand down on each of Ryan's and Esposito's shoulders. "I have a few sources who can lead us to the dark underbelly of magic users. In fact, I might even know a real witch! Shall I start calling in favors?"

"No, don't be ridiculous, Castle," said Beckett. "There is no such thing as witchcraft, and certainly not something that could cause a grown woman to turn into a child. What we're going to do is track down Serafina Valduerez and confirm that she is in fact not our vic. Roach, track down her whereabouts. Castle, wipe that stupid grin off your face. We have real work to do, like tracking down where those expensive diamond earrings came from." She held out the manila folder to Esposito. When he didn't take it from her, she looked up questioningly.

Her two partners were staring at her. Esposito looked peeved and Ryan more surprised than anything. "What?"

"Did you just call us… _Roach_?" Esposito motioned to his partner and himself. "I do not respond to that derivative."

"Hey," protested Castle. Esposito gave the writer a look that effectively shut him up and sent him scurrying towards Beckett's end of the bull pen.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Sorry. It's just more expedient than _Ryan and Esposito_."

"Never again," said Esposito. "Or I will burn all of your Nikki Heat books."

"Then I'll just borrow Kevin's." She smirked as she reached over to pat the younger detective on the cheek. Ryan leaned out of her range after the first pat and just shook his head slowly. "Okay, work now." Beckett dropped the folder on top of Ryan's keyboard. She turned and walked towards her own desk, struggling to stifle the grin resulting from her slip. Maybe the frustration with this case was making her silly, but she thought Esposito's reaction to the name was amusing and cute.

"Okay, Castle, we need to think of some real theories about how the little girl ended up dead on the street, while appearing to be someone completely different."

"I'm quite satisfied with my theory that a witch cast a spell on her."

"I'm not. Come on, Castle. A little girl is dead. What if Alexis had been brutally murdered as a kid? Wouldn't you want the detective investigating her case to be _serious_ about finding her murderer?"

"Of course." The writer looked mildly angry as he imagined a little girl with strawberry blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes sprawled on the sidewalk, her favorite My Little Pony t-shirt ruined with blood. "For the record, I am being serious. But, how about this - from what organ did Lanie test the tissue? Maybe she had an organ transplant?"

"I don't think they use organs from dedicated drug users," said Beckett. She stuck the end of her pen between her teeth and rolled the idea around in her head. "Espo, let Ryan handle tracking down Valduerez. Figure out which organ Lanie used to determine the victim's age and see if any of the local hospitals have record of an organ transplant receiver matching our vic's description." The Cuban detective nodded and picked up his phone to call down to the morgue.

"That still doesn't explain the fingerprints and the DNA," said Castle.

"Evidence can be planted," said Beckett. "You should know - it's been done to you."

"Yes, but I saw the date on the prints in Valduerez's folder. There's no way that those prints could have been stolen from the girl. They're over fifteen years old and much too big to have come from a child."

"There is some logical explanation out there, we just have to find it."

"Good luck with that," said Ryan as he walked up to Beckett's desk. "In the meantime, I tried the phone number listed for Valduerez's mother. It actually worked and I spoke with her."

"What did she say? When had she last seen her daughter?"

"About eight months ago," said Ryan. "When they buried her."

"What?"

"According to Mrs. Valduerez, her daughter had been living with her for nearly a year when she OD'd and died. Valduerez's nephew works at the family cemetery and managed to sneak his cousin into the ground without alerting any authorities. Apparently, Serafina was receiving benefit checks from the government and her family didn't want to lose the free income."

"Why admit to that now?" asked Castle. "Surely she must know that the checks will stop and they'll be liable for fraud."

"Guilt, maybe," said Ryan. "She sounded tired on the phone, like she was sick of maintaining a pretense."

"I think we should talk to Mrs. Valduerez in person," said Beckett. "You in, Castle?"

"Of course."

"This is actually a two-fer," said Ryan. "Serafina's ex-husband's mother lives three doors down and according to Mrs. Valduerez, she is a strange woman. Javi and I can interview her while you're speaking with the Valduerez family. They live about an hour north of the city, so we can save on gas."

"Sounds good," said Beckett. "Let's go."

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes

Thank you for reading this far. I hope you're enjoying yourself. Please let me know how you like the story. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.

This story isn't really set at any particular time in the series, though I make plenty of references to episodes late in Season Five. It does, however, take place before the events of 'The Human Factor' and 'Watershed.' In this AU, Jenny O'Malley-Ryan doesn't exist, mostly because I like her too much to do something tragic to her, but she doesn't fit in the story.


	2. Friday Afternoon

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Two

Ninety minutes later, Beckett was ringing the doorbell of an old but well maintained ranch-style house while Castle hovered at her shoulder. While she waited for an answer, she glanced down the road to where her junior partners were being admitted into the home of Nora Bellefonte. Impatiently, she waited for her admission to be granted.

The door finally opened, revealing a woman in her late sixties. Her hair was nearly all gray, with only a few streaks of wiry black hair mingled in. Her face was deeply set with wrinkles, as if life had been harder than usual for the woman before them.

"Mrs. Valduerez? My name is Detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD. This is my partner, Richard Castle. I believe you spoke with one of my colleagues a couple hours ago?"

"Oh, yes," she said. "Please, come in." She opened the door wider and motioned for them to enter the small house.

"I'm sorry to drop in on you unannounced, but I have some questions about your daughter, Serafina, that I was hoping you could answer for me."

"I told the other detective that Serafina passed away eight months ago," said Mrs. Valduerez.

"I know," said Beckett. "Recently, a new case has come up and your daughter was linked to it. Any information that you can tell us about your daughter's life may help us solve a murder."

"Serafina had many problems, but she was not a murderer," said the older woman. She frowned and Beckett thought she looked older yet as the wrinkles set in deeper.

"Of course not," said Beckett. "The murder was committed yesterday morning. If Serafina has been dead for almost a year, she could not have committed the murder." Truthfully, Beckett hadn't ruled out the younger Valduerez woman as a possible suspect. All she had was a mother's word that her daughter was dead and that they hadn't reported it since they needed the social security checks that Serafina was drawing in. However, by playing along with Mrs. Valduerez's story, the woman might accidently say something incriminating. "Do you mind if we take a seat?"

"Oh, please, sit," said Mrs. Valduerez. "I will find some refreshments." She disappeared into the kitchen while Beckett sat down gingerly on the edge of a yellowed couch. Castle wandered about the small living room, peering at the photographs on the wall. One seemed to catch his eye, as he pulled it off the wall and flipped it over.

"Castle, what are you doing?"

"You're not going to believe this," he said. His tone was a mix of awe and vindication. He handed the photograph to Beckett. She took it gingerly and glanced at the faces in the sepia-toned image. Well, it probably wasn't originally that color, but the photograph had faced with age. In it, a young Hispanic couple smiled widely at the camera, their heads tilted inwards to rest at the temples of a girl who was probably their daughter. The woman could have been Mrs. Valduerez, before the years of raising a drug-addled child had caught up with her. The man was unknown. But the little girl… smiling up at her with the buck-tooth grin Beckett had expected, was their victim. Like Castle, she flipped the frame over to read the back of the photograph. _Julio, Marionne, Serafina Valduerez. 1973_.

"I'm sure there is an explanation for this," said Beckett. Her mantra was starting to sound redundant, even to her own ears. What the hell?

"That is a picture from happier times," said Mrs. Valduerez as she entered the room with a tray. She set the tray on the coffee table between the old couch and equally old wingback chairs. Castle joined Beckett on the couch while Mrs. Valduerez sat in one of the chairs. "Let me see… Sera would have been eight in that picture. It was taken about two years before Julio died in an accident at work."

"Mrs. Valduerez, did Serafina have a daughter?"

"No," said the older woman. "The drugs and alcohol… they ruined her body. She couldn't get pregnant. Even Randy, her husband, couldn't help them conceive. Long ago I accepted that I would never have grandchildren. Serafina is my only child."

"What do you mean, Randy couldn't help them conceive?"

"Randy Bellefonte is a doctor, specializing in fertility. He's quite successful, but even he couldn't undo the damage that years of drug abuse had done. In the end, Serafina returned to the drug use in order to cope with her disappointment. Randy eventually divorced her, unable to watch her destroy herself again. I don't really blame him - he was always too good for her."

"Does Mr. Bellefonte live around here? I understand that his mother is a neighbor of yours."

"Yes," said Mrs. Valduerez. "Well, his mother is a neighbor of mine. Randy lives in the city. He had a falling out with his mother years ago, before he ever met Serafina, and rarely speaks to her. Serafina was close to Nora, however. She claimed that Nora understood her when no one else did. Randy often accused his mother and brother about trying to poison Serafina's mind with false hope about homeopathic remedies that could fix her and let her have children."

"Brother?"

"Rayford," said Mrs. Valduerez. "That boy gave me the creeps sometimes, but he's been away from home for years now. I don't think I've seen him in nearly five."

"Is it possible that one of Nora Bellefonte's homeopathic remedies worked and Serafina managed to become pregnant?" asked Beckett. She ignored Castle's whispered, "potions."

"Not that I know of," said the older woman. "Why?"

"Mrs. Valduerez, this is the murder victim of our homicide case," said Beckett. She slipped a photograph from her file and set it on the table. The grayed woman picked it up with a shaky hand.

"_Dios_… it is not possible. That is Serafina." She dropped the photograph back to the table top and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"It's not Serafina," said Beckett. "This little girl died yesterday. But she looks very similar to your daughter, which makes me think they might be closely related."

"No," said Mrs. Valduerez. She pointed to a smudge on the victim's lower calf, just above where her frilly ankle socks folded over. "That birthmark is my daughter's." Her tenuous hold on her emotions broke and she started to weep softly. Beckett cursed internally. Reaching over, she gently placed her hand on the woman's forearm and tried to exude comfort. Next to her, Castle merely looked constipated, trying to sort all of the new information into some kind of logical order that wouldn't get him yelled at for bringing up witchcraft again.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Valduerez. Can-?"

"Please," interrupted the grieving widow. "I cannot answer any more questions right now." Her shoulders shook tragically. "I will help you as much as I can, but right now I cannot think straight."

"Of course. Can I get you anything before we leave?"

"No, thank you," she said. "Just, lock the door behind yourselves."

Beckett and Castle beat a hasty retreat from the humble house. On the front step, they could see Ryan and Esposito waiting for them at the locked car. Beckett schooled her features into a serious expression, both to help herself focus and to hide her dismay at the way her interview had gone from her partners. While neither of her boys were fooled, at least they decided to leave her alone. "How did your interview go?" she asked as they piled into the car.

"Didn't learn much," said Esposito. "Lady is weird, but she hasn't seen Serafina since her son's divorce. Doesn't know any little girls who live in the City, either."

"She makes a mean lemonade though," offered Ryan.

"She made you lemonade?" asked Castle, looking slightly jealous. "All we got was water."

"You would have loved her house," said Esposito. "Dried herbs hanging from the ceiling, all kinds of weird stuff in pickling jars, a black caldron in the hearth…"

"Seriously?"

"No," said Ryan. He elbowed his partner in the side.

"Well, no caldron, but she did have a hundred different types of spices and some nasty looking pickle jars."

"Marionne Valduerez mentioned that Nora Bellefonte made homeopathic remedies," said Beckett.

"Potions," said Castle, and this time he didn't bother to whisper.

"Not potions, Castle," said Beckett. She kept her eyes on the road as she navigated through the neighborhood, save for the glare she sent her partner. A muted groan sounded from the backseat.

"On second thought, maybe her lemonade isn't so good," said Ryan.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Beckett. She found Ryan's reflection in the rearview mirror and noticed that he was slouching uncomfortably against the door.

"Nothing," he said. "Just a bit of a stomachache."

"Espo?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "Unlike Irish over here, I can hold my lemonade."

"Shut up," said Ryan.

Beckett wondered if Esposito was telling her the truth or just trying to act macho in front of his partner and Castle. He looked a little uncomfortable as well. She decided that he was a big boy and could take care of himself.

She pulled onto the interstate and easily caught up to the flow of traffic. Castle pestered the boys for more information about Nora Bellefonte, who, according to Castle, had a deliciously voodoo name. Beckett didn't really agree with that and the mention of magic grated at her nerves. She divided her attention between actually looking at the cars behind her and pretending to do so while checking on her junior partners. Ryan had decided to completely ignore Castle in favor of looking pale and miserable, while Esposito's responses became a little more snappish. Beckett casually pressed the accelerator down further.

About ten miles before they reached the edge of the city, still in an area populated more by open fields than closely spaced buildings, Ryan decided that he had had enough. "Fuck, Beckett, pull over." His already fair complexion was ghostly white and tinged with green. She had the car sitting on the shoulder a minute later. Ryan practically fell out of the car when he pushed his door open and barely made it off the asphalt and into the grass before starting to retch.

Castle, on the same side of the car as Ryan and shielded from the traffic whipping past by the unmarked cruiser, made it to the detective's side first. Beckett and Esposito climbed through the car and hurried over to their friends.

"Shit," said Beckett. Besides the lemonade, his lunch, and whatever else the Irishman had ingested that day, he was spitting up blood. She fumbled for her cell-phone and dialed 911 blindly. It seemed to take the operator forever to answer, even though in reality, her call was answered after the second ring. "This is NYPD Detective Kate Beckett." She rattled off her badge number and their location. "I have an officer down, likely poisoned. Please send an emergency response team immediately."

Castle had one hand on Ryan's back as he squatted next to the ill detective. Ryan was on his hands and knees, still shuddering from the force of his illness. Beckett waited on the phone with the operator, keeping him informed of Ryan's condition. She glanced towards the car, making sure they were still safe on the side of the road. Behind her, the sound of retching started again and she turned back with an expression of pity on her face for the youngest of her crew, who had apparently discovered that his stomach was in fact not empty.

But it wasn't Ryan. Esposito had joined his partner fully in their shared misery. Beckett mechanically informed the 911 operator that she now had two officers down thanks to the poison that witch - figuratively, not literally - had put in her damned lemonade.

The sound of sirens in the distance was the most wonderful sound that Beckett could recall hearing in the recent past. Esposito was seated on the edge of the pavement with his elbows resting on his bent knees and his face hidden in shaky hands. Ryan had given up on being any kind of vertical and was curled up on his side with his legs drawn up and arms wrapped protectively around his midsection. His head rested on the outside of Castle's thigh. The writer had two fingers resting under the detective's jaw, monitoring his pulse as they waited. Beckett paced next to the car, torn between racing back to the Bellefonte home to arrest the woman herself and letting the unis from the precinct bring her in while Beckett remained with her fallen colleagues. The operator had placed the call for the arrest while still on the line with Beckett and that was the only thing making it bearable to wait helplessly on the side of the road.

It took only a few minutes for the EMTs to load her partners into their respective ambulances. Beckett and Castle returned to her car and they followed closely behind the emergency vehicles, her own lights flashing as they sped through the city towards the hospital. Unfortunately, they could do nothing but wait once they had arrived at the towering hospital, besides bump into Josh Davidson.

Beckett pushed down both her feelings of annoyance and satisfaction when Castle wandered away to pout jealously at the bulletin board in the waiting room while she caught up with her ex-boyfriend. He looked good - the past year and a half hadn't changed him much, except for the flash of regret in his eyes that the two of them hadn't worked. He was relieved that she was doing so well after her brush with death. She didn't tell him about the times since then when she had nearly died again.

"So, what brings you and writer-boy to my neck of the woods?"

"We were interviewing witnesses upstate for a new homicide case when one of them decided to poison Ryan and Esposito with bad lemonade," Beckett explained.

"Shit. Have you heard anything yet?"

"No, but we've only been here about fifteen minutes."

"I'll see if I can squeeze some information out of a doctor in ICU any more quickly for you," offered Davidson.

"Thank you," said Beckett.

"And tell Mr. Castle that he doesn't have to be jealous - your feelings for each other were made clear enough to me after you were shot."

"Thanks."

Davidson turned as if he was going to leave them, but paused and turned back to her. "Just out of curiosity; was it worth it? Are you two together now?"

"Yes," admitted Beckett.

"Good." She couldn't tell if he was truly happy about her answer, but it was enough that he would be happy for her, even if he wasn't entirely happy for himself. He left, promising once more to try to find any news on her partners. Apparently he was unsuccessful. Thirty minutes later, an ICU doctor entered the waiting room and called for Detective Beckett. She and Castle impatiently followed him into a private room.

"Detective Esposito and Detective Ryan are resting comfortably now," said the doctor.

"Was it poison?" asked Castle.

"Not exactly. While their symptoms do resemble those from a poisoning, the blood work came back negative for any kind of poison or drug. I suspect they are experiencing a bout of food poisoning."

"Can you get food poisoning from lemonade?"

"Possibly," said the doctor. "I'll keep them here for a few more hours for observation, but they should be free to go home tonight. Plan on them being out of work for a couple days."

"What about the blood?"

"Sometimes that happens, Mr. Castle," said the doctor. "Don't worry, I'm confident your colleagues will be fine. Any other questions?"

"No. I'd like to visit them now, if that's alright," said Beckett.

"Of course. I'll send a nurse down to escort you to their rooms."

"I don't like that guy," said Castle once the doctor was out of hearing range. "I think we should get a second opinion."

"Blood work isn't that questionable," said Beckett. "I'll just be glad to get them out of here. I don't think any of us are overly fond of hospitals." The nurse arrived to taken them up one level to the ICU. A peek into the first room showed that Ryan was asleep, so they decided to visit Esposito first. The Cuban detective was sitting up in his bed, picking at the tape that held his IV needle in place.

"How are you feeling, Espo?" asked Beckett. She wrapped her fingers around his hand and pulled it away from the IV. She didn't let go right away.

"Better, physically. Pissed, otherwise. Who randomly poisons people who just come over to ask questions?"

"People who have things to hide from the police," said Castle.

"Usually people who have things to hide do just that. They don't make things worse for themselves by trying to kill a cop." Esposito squeezed Beckett's fingers and took a deep breath to calm himself. He still looked a little pale under his dark skin.

"The doctors don't think you were actually poisoned," said Beckett. "They're saying food poisoning."

"I've suffered through that enough times to know that this is different," said Esposito. "Whatever that hag put in the lemonade was there intentionally. Where's Ryan?"

"Two doors down," said Castle. "Sleeping."

"They must have him on something stronger than this weak shit," grumbled Esposito.

"You're in pain?" Beckett used her free hand to brush the back of her fingers across Esposito's cheek. He didn't feel too hot.

"Everything aches, but it's not something that a few beers and my couch won't fix."

"I doubt you'll be cleared for drinking beer tonight," said Beckett. She smiled softly at him. "Rumor has it you'll be able to go home in a few hours though."

"Screw that, I'm ready to sign myself out now."

"Give it a little longer. We still don't know what we're up against."

Esposito pulled his hand out of Beckett's so he could place it over the one still hovering near his face. His dark eyes were wide and serious as he held her gaze. "Kate, both Ryan and I are fine. If you're going to abandon us in this god-forsaken hospital, at least track down that bitch and get a reason for our misery."

"I'll do better than that." She stepped away from the bed and gave him another weak smile. "Castle, you ready?"

The writer nodded slowly and offered his own small smile at the bedridden detective. "Yo, Castle," said Esposito. "If she does turn out to be a witch, burn her at the stake for me, yeah?" Castle's smile widened and he promised to do just that. He clapped Esposito on the shoulder in parting. Beckett doubted that the writer noticed, but she could see the faint tightening of Esposito's expression like the contact had pained him.

"Don't encourage him," she scolded. She pushed Castle out of the room and pulled the door shut behind them. Ryan was still sleeping when they looked into his room again. Beckett didn't want to wake him, especially if he had managed to find a little of the peace that was evading Esposito. She leaned down, her face just inches from Ryan's, looking for any kind of distress. He seemed fine, just like Esposito had told her. Since she was already so close, she closed the distance to press a feather-light kiss on his forehead before standing up to her full height again.

Castle had appropriated Ryan's medical chart and was scanning the chicken scratch that was supposed to imitate handwriting. A chastisement was on the tip of her tongue, but Beckett was curious, too. She was not schooled in medicine, but she had looked at enough medical documents and spent enough time with Lanie to have a working understanding of how to glean information from the papers. She moved to hover at Castle's side, peeking at the chart as well.

"It says food poisoning here, too," said Castle. "We seriously need to get a second opinion."

"Later," said Beckett. "Right now, I'm starting to feel a little claustrophobic." She hated admitting to any kind of weakness, especially in front of Castle. However, being in the hospital for so long, subjected to the sounds and smells that she associated with the assassination attempt, was beginning to wear on her. She needed to do something productive to take her mind off of the past.

"The unis should have brought in Ms. Bellefonte by now," said Castle. "Let's see what she has to say for herself." Beckett agreed. Castle replaced Ryan's medical chart and they left him to sleep. As they walked down the hall towards the parking structure, Beckett discreetly slipped her hand into Castle's. He squeezed her fingers gently and didn't comment.

xXx

In the Observation Room, Beckett and Castle stood shoulder to shoulder, watching the old woman wait patiently for her interview to start. A few feet away, Captain Victoria Gates watched as well. "Why would she want to poison two of my best detectives?" Gates asked.

"That's what I intend to find out," said Beckett.

"If you can get past the fact that she doesn't look like she could hurt a fly, I would definitely peg her for a poison user," said Castle. "How else could she actually hurt someone?"

"Looks can be deceiving, Castle," said Beckett. "I once witnessed a little old lady flip a grown man over her shoulder for trying to steal her purse. Turns out she was actually a black-belt and actively kept in shape. Her strength was hidden under a faded, loose-fitting flower Mumu."

"I wish I could have seen that," said Castle. Together, he and Beckett entered the Interrogation Room and took seats opposite Nora Bellefonte.

"Ms. Bellefonte, do you know why you're here?" asked Beckett.

"Does it have to do with poor Serafina?" She folded her hands on the table. The arresting officers had placed her in the Interrogation Room without handcuffing her to the table, likely thinking she was harmless. "The two nice young gentlemen asked me questions about her this afternoon." Beckett clamped her jaw shut on an angry retort. If they're so nice, why did you try to poison them?

"What did you tell them?"

"Serafina was married to my younger son, Randy. The poor girl was so lost and regretted so much. When they divorced, she could barely force herself to live any longer." Ms. Bellefonte wiped at a single clear tear that had formed in the corner of her right eye. "I did what I could for her, but it seems it was not enough."

"What did you try to do for her?"

"I made her special remedies to fight her addiction to the drugs, which worked for a while. Randy married her after she was clean for about a year. When they couldn't conceive a child because she is barren, she returned to the drugs. Eventually, Randy divorced her. That boy refused to ever forgive that which he could not understand." Her words were layered with hurt and disappointment. Ms. Valduerez had spoken fondly of her ex-son-in-law. It was strange that the man's mother would see him in such a different light.

"When is the last time you spoke with Randy?"

"Oh, probably five years ago. My older son, Rayford, had a minor brush with the law. Randy showed up to express his displeasure at his brother's behavior. I told Randy that he had abandoned and betrayed our family. I did not want to see him again." Ms. Bellefonte dabbed at her eye again and took a deep breath. "He had so much potential, so much ability. Much more than his brother. And he squandered it."

"Ms. Bellefonte," said Beckett. "I understand that your son is a leading expert in his field. Why do you say that he squandered his abilities?"

The old woman scoffed. "I don't believe in that _scientific mumbo-jumbo_. He has _real_ ability, which he refuses to use."

"I see." Beckett made a note on her legal pad.

"Earlier, you said that Serafina _is_ barren," said Castle. "When was the last time that you saw her?"

"Dear Serafina, let me see." The old woman's eyes unfocused as she thought. "Two weeks ago. She comes to see me every six weeks or so. I've been helping her work through the issues of her past. Is something wrong with her? I sense a disturbance in her aura."

Castle and Beckett exchanged a wide eyed look of surprise. Castle had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his grin of pleasure at Ms. Bellefonte's claim to sense auras. "Ms. Bellefonte, we spoke with Serafina's mother this afternoon. She says that Serafina has been dead for eight months. How could you have seen her two weeks ago?"

"Serafina is not dead," said Ms. Bellefonte. "She is righting the mistakes of her childhood and early adulthood with my help." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Her mother was a great unbeliever as well. Serafina told me that she had fought with her mother and they agreed to never speak to each other again. That was… I guess eight months ago."

"How is Serafina righting her mistakes?" asked Castle.

"By re-living her life."

"Is this Serafina?" Castle stole the victim's file from Beckett and pulled out the photograph that they had shown Ms. Valduerez earlier. He slapped it on the table in front of Ms. Bellefonte. "Is the disturbance in the force that you're sensing because Serafina actually is dead?"

"No," said Ms. Bellefonte with a pained gasped. "Sera… what happened to her?"

"She was murdered yesterday," said Beckett. "Explain to me how this little girl has the identity of a fifty year old woman."

"You are not a believer," said Ms. Bellefonte. Her tone was angry and her glare sent a chill down Beckett's spine. Then, as suddenly as the rage appeared, it dissipated. Instead of angry or sad, the old woman seemed smug. "But you will be."

"A believer in what, Ms. Bellefonte?"

"I've told you all that I am willing for today," she said. "It is pointless for me to tell you things that you will refuse to believe."

Beckett forced herself to not start yelling at the woman. She could no longer see the gentle old lady with soft white hair and faded brown eyes. All she could see was an uncooperative, deranged woman who had tried to hurt two people she cared very much about. "Then tell me this," she said, her voice barely more than a hiss. "Why did you try to poison the two detectives that came to see you this afternoon?"

"Oh, I didn't poison them. Admittedly, the initial onset can be rather uncomfortable, but there are no lasting harmful effects."

"So you admit that you put something into the lemonade that made them violently ill. You purposefully put a toxic substance into the drinks of two NYPD detectives?" Beckett didn't bother to hide her wrath any more.

"Of course not," said Ms. Bellefonte. "It's not toxic. They'll be fine. Consider it a gift from me to you, detective."

"What kind of gift?"

"The ability to see and believe the truth. Now if you don't mind, I would like to call my son."

Beckett slammed the case file shut and stormed out of the room, Castle close at her heels. Outside the Interrogation Room, they were met by Captain Gates and one of the other officers who had watched from Observation. "Deep breaths, Detective Beckett," said Gates. "Calm down."

"That bitch purposefully did something to Ryan and Esposito," said Beckett. Castle placed his hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

"I heard," said Gates. "We'll book her right now. She's not going anywhere. You, on the other hand, need to go home and regroup. The hospital called towards the end of the interview. Detectives Ryan and Esposito are ready to be released. Someone is supposed to monitor them for the next twenty-four hours. Why don't you go pick them up and the three of you can have a relaxing evening together. The case will still be here in the morning."

"Four," said Castle.

"Excuse me?"

"Four of us," said Castle. "Beckett and I will go get the boys. We can gather at my place, since I have the most room."

"Fine," said Gates. "Just go." Beckett didn't really want to leave. She wanted to go back into the Interrogation Room and push Ms. Bellefonte until she admitted to everything. She knew though that letting her emotions overrule her judgment would only hurt her chances of finding justice for the murdered little girl and her ill partners. She marched over to her desk to gather her keys.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Thank you for reading this far. I hope you're enjoying yourself. Please let me know how you like the story. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	3. Friday Night

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Three

It was around nine o'clock that night when Beckett started to believe in whatever strange abilities Ms. Bellefonte claimed existed. It was also the time when she started to view her current murder case in a new light, one that she did not like. At nine o'clock, the understandable, logical world that she lived in began to crumble before her eyes.

She was sitting at one end of Castle's unfairly comfortable leather couch with her legs extended out to rest on the matching ottoman. She was enjoying a glass of champagne and a new book that Castle had given her with the promise that if she liked Derrick Storm and Nikki Heat, she would definitely like this up and coming mystery solver as well. So far, the writer had been right. She was engrossed in the text, barely even registering the click of Castle's laptop keyboard as he worked on the next Nikki Heat novel, nor the intermittent trills of Esposito's phone as he texted with Lanie.

She reached the end of the chapter and took a short break to sip her champagne and glance at her companions. Castle continued to type, lost in his own little world, while Esposito returned her look when he felt her eyes on him. His face was still paler than usual and he looked tired and achy. She wondered why he didn't let himself fall asleep. After a few seconds, he dropped her gaze so he could check on his partner's well-being. Beckett did the same, threading the fingers of her hand not holding the champagne flute through Ryan's light brown hair. He was stretched out on the couch, laying on his stomach with his head on a pillow in Beckett's lap. His face was turned away from her body, giving her a clear view only of his profile. She wasn't sure if he was actually sleeping or just resting. Like Esposito, the youngest detective looked uncomfortable as whatever poison he had ingested continued to work through his system.

"He awake?" mouthed Beckett silently to Esposito. He had the better view of Ryan's face. Esposito shrugged. The Hispanic detective leaned back in the chair and dropped his head back, finally letting his eyes slide shut. Beckett hoped he would be able to sleep. She hated having to work cases without her boys and wanted them back in the precinct sooner than later.

The clock on Castle's mantle started to chime, emitting nine slow dongs. Castle looked up then, meeting Beckett's gaze and offering her a fond smile. "Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"No, thank you." She was still full from the dinner that Castle had prepared for them after returning from the hospital. His thoughtfulness in making something light enough for the boys to stomach but still filling enough for himself and Beckett made her like him a little bit more, if that was even possible. She was pretty taken with the writer already.

Castle set aside his laptop and stood, stretching out his stiff limbs. "Espo?"

"'M good."

"Ryan?"

No response. Beckett brushed her hand across his hair once more, glad that he was oblivious to his current condition for the time being. Castle headed for the kitchen and returned a minute later with his own glass of champagne and a cupcake. He was about to sit down again when Ryan suddenly awoke, shaking and coughing violently. Beckett barely managed to set her flute down without spilling her drink. She tried to wrap her arms around Ryan, to hold him still or offer comfort, she wasn't sure which, but he pulled away from her to sit by himself on the couch, panting breathlessly as he curled in on himself painfully.

"Ryan… Kevin, look at me," ordered Beckett. She reached for him again. He grunted in pain when her hand landed on his shoulder. She pulled it away as if she had been burned. Castle and Esposito crowded around them as well, reaching out towards the Irishman but hesitant to actually touch him. "Kevin, please." She wasn't sure what she was begging for.

"What the _fuck_?" Esposito demanded when his partner started to glow faintly. Ryan's trembling continued through what Beckett would later refer to as the "transformation." Before their very eyes, he started to shrink, scaling down steadily. His features morphed, becoming more rounded and less defined, as his body grew smaller. It seemed to take forever, yet happened too fast for Beckett to grasp, to understand what was happening. Three minutes ago she had been seated with her adult partner, worrying about his lingering stomachache. Now, she was staring unbelievingly at a toddler, with lighter blond hair and Ryan's terrified blue eyes.

"Oh. My. God." Castle was the only one with access to his vocal chords, while Beckett and Esposito gaped at their partner. He clasped one of Ryan's tiny hands in his own and the detective's splayed fingers barely stretched across the writer's palm. Ryan transferred his frightened stare from Beckett to Castle. A few seconds later, the shock was too much for him and Ryan fainted, falling backwards onto the soft couch cushions.

Beckett couldn't move or think or scream like she wanted to. She didn't know what to do, how to handle this, how to rationalize what she had just witnessed. As if the universe wanted to give her another chance to figure it out, the drama started again. She felt herself grow faint as Esposito started to shiver and groan painfully.

xXx

"Kate? Wake up, Kate. I know you can hear me."

Beckett groaned softly and forced her eyes open, despite the pounding headache that had taken up residence behind her eyes. The light was a little too bright for her liking, so she squinted as she tried to focus on the shadowed face hovering over her.

"That's my girl. Come on Kate, look at me." A soft hand gently patted the side of her face. As more of her senses came online, she recognized the strong scent of smelling salts. Her vision started to clear rapidly and even the headache took a step back to let her regain her bearings.

"Lanie, thank goodness," she muttered. She raised a hand to her forehead in order to brush a few loose strands of hair from her face. "I was having a horrible dream."

"Were you dreaming that you found a body that appeared to be an eight year old girl but in actuality was forty-eight years old, and when you went to interview the girl's mother-in-law, she pulled the same hokum and turned your boys into babies?" Lanie cupped the side of Beckett's face tenderly.

"What… how did you know?"

"You're not dreaming, girlfriend." Lanie pulled back to give room for Beckett to sit upright and survey her surroundings. She was in Castle's living room, sitting on his far too comfortable couch. Lanie knelt near her legs, in front of the couch. Castle was pacing at the far side of the room, his cell phone pressed against his ear. Beckett could faintly hear him telling Alexis that everything was fine and he was just busy and couldn't talk now. He'd call her back in the morning. Next to her, curled up on the overstuffed cushions, were two very young boys who looked way too much like her junior partners. Both slept soundly, wrapped tightly in lap blankets from the chest behind the couch.

"Gods," mumbled Beckett. She forced herself to think, not panic. Eventually, she turned to Lanie. "Why are you here?"

Lanie offered her smart phone to Beckett. The conversation she had been having with Esposito was still on the screen. Beckett read the last message Esposito had sent to Lanie before the poison - potion - whatever - had set to work on him.

KR just turned into a baby.

"Normally, I would tell Javi to stop playing around and that his jokes are lame, but based on everything else that has happened in the past two days, I couldn't just sit around waiting for you to clear up the mystery. So I came over to find you passed out, Castle freaking out, and the boys… well, as boys."

Beckett glanced at the clock. It was nearing ten o'clock. She'd been out for a long time. "What do we do, Lanie?"

"That's usually your department, Kate," said the ME. "I'm at a loss, too. Here's what I can tell you: I checked out the boys quickly and besides the obvious, they seem to be fine. Nothing appears to have been damaged during the change. Knowing Javi as I do, I can imagine that he's not going to want everyone knowing what happened to him. That man's pride will ruin him one day, I swear. So I would suggest keeping them here while you force that old woman to reverse this mess, by whatever means necessary."

"Okay," said Beckett. She took a deep breath, then another. "Okay." It very much wasn't okay, but for now she just had to pretend that it was. She looked down at her boys, studying their peaceful faces. She was still staring at them when Esposito stirred, waking slowly.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"Apparently, a witch turned you and Ryan into little kids," said Castle. His phone was put away, so he wrung his hands nervously to give himself something to do. He came to stand next to the couch. Esposito had to crane his neck back to see the writer's face. Castle was a good few inches taller than the detective when he was full size. Now, Castle towered over him.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" asked Lanie. She brushed her hand over his short hair.

"Surprisingly good," he replied. He looked over himself warily, carefully inspecting his small hands. He was still in his undershirt, in which he was swimming. The short sleeves practically reached his wrists. "At least, I don't feel sick anymore. A little pissed, though."

"Just a little?" Castle quirked an eyebrow.

"Like I'm gonna explode," qualified Esposito. Castle nodded in understanding.

Lanie shook her head before reaching forward to run her hand down Ryan's back. "Time to wake up, cutie. Nap time is over for now." The mini detective grudgingly returned to consciousness. Beckett realized that he probably remembered what had happened, based on the haunted look that still remained on his cherub face. He slowly pushed himself into a seated position.

"You okay, Ryan?" asked Beckett. He shook his head slowly, his huge eyes never leaving her face. "I mean, besides being turned into a child, how are you feeling?" He shrugged his tiny shoulders and finally looked away, dropping his chin to his chest and staring at his lap.

"How old are you, Espo?" asked Castle. He sat on the very edge of the couch cushion, just behind the detective.

"Thirty-six." He gave the writer a look that dared him to say anything about his response. Castle swallowed thickly. If anything, Esposito's Promise of Death looked even more intimidating on the face of a child than it did when he gave it as an adult.

"From what I can tell, he looks about six," said Lanie. "Though, clearly he still has all of his mental capacities and his memory."

"Is there any way to tell for sure?"

"Not that I know of, yet," said Lanie. "When I ran tests on the girl's body, everything came back saying she was forty-eight-ish."

"So, our victim is forty-eight, but looks to be about eight. Espo is thirty-six and appears to be six. It's almost like the spell just shaves off the first digit of the target's age."

"Or it just rewinds development in certain intervals of time," said Lanie. "My guess would be increments of ten years? Maybe the amount of poison can be adjusted to only remove a certain number of decades."

"To be fair, I think it's called a potion, not poison," said Castle.

"Not helping, bro," said Esposito, darkly.

"So she took four decades from Serafina Valduerez and three each from the boys?"

"Trying to take four off of Ryan and Espo likely would have killed them," deduced Castle. "So, thirty years would make Ryan…"

"Four," said Beckett, without really thinking. The Irish detective was noticeably smaller than his partner at the moment. The effect was magnified by the way he was huddled against the back of the couch, now hugging his blanket around himself tightly. She wasn't prone to physical acts of affection, especially to her partners with whom she tried to maintain a minimally professional relationship. However, watching her youngest colleague struggle to comfort himself tugged at maternal urges she didn't even know she had. "Come here, Kev," she said, barely disguising a tremble in her voice. She pulled the toddler into her lap and hugged his small body tightly to her chest. His head rested against her shoulder. She pressed her lips to the top of his head. He still smelled like Detective Ryan - coffee, aftershave, cool linen laundry detergent - but his pale blond hair was feather soft and tickled her nose.

Lanie grew tired of kneeling next to the couch so she squeezed into the space vacated by Ryan, between Beckett and Esposito. Esposito crossed his little arms over his chest and glared into the middle distance. Beckett was not distracted by his standoffish posture from the fact that he was pressed up against Lanie's side. Castle settled more comfortably onto the couch as well. He draped one arm over the back of the couch, behind Lanie's head. He was just able to reach the few strands of Beckett's hair with his fingertips.

They sat in silence for nearly ten minutes. Beckett continued to hold Ryan tightly, taking as much comfort in him as she hoped he was finding in her embrace. She found she couldn't think about the case or her next move concerning how to undo the curse on her partners. Her mind floated on the edge of blissful thoughtlessness, kept anchored only by the steady inhales and exhales disturbing the fabric of her shirt sleeve.

The tense silence was broken by the sound of a key in the front door. It swung open shortly thereafter, admitting a very familiar older woman with bright red hair. "Richard? Alexis called me. She said she was worried about you."

"In here, mother." Castle stood once more and started for the older woman, intercepting her halfway between the door and the living room. "Everything's fine."

"You don't sound so fine." Martha Rodgers eyed Castle suspiciously. "Here, take my purse. Alexis didn't mention that you had company." She dropped her heavy bag in Castle's arms and continued into the living room. Her expression morphed into one of hesitant amusement as she took in the people gathered on the couch. "Katherine, is there something I should know?"

"They're not mine, mother," said Castle. He had ditched her purse on the kitchen bar before returning to the living room. "I can only handle one kid at a time and Alexis is still my little girl."

Beckett awkwardly rose from the couch. Standing at least made her feel a little more in control of the situation. She still held onto Ryan, which prompted Martha to approach her curiously in order to get a better look at the child's face. "Martha, you've met Lanie Parish before." Beckett gestured towards the medical examiner, who also rose to her feet.

"Of course," said Martha. She smiled warmly at the young woman. Unfortunately, she refused to be long distracted from the most interesting visitors to her son's loft. "Wherever did you find these children?"

"It's a long story, mother," said Castle. He tried to nudge her towards the wing of the loft which housed the bedrooms, but the actress refused to be guided away.

"Richard, you all look as though you've seen ghosts," said Martha. "Does this have something to do with a case?"

"Yes, it does." The writer's mother looked at him expectantly. With a sigh, he capitulated. "Fine, I'll explain it to you, but you're not going to believe it. Kate, why don't you and Lanie put the boys to bed. You can use the guest room." Beckett was grateful to be able to escape the upcoming conversation. She didn't want to hear Castle try to logically explain the events of the last eighteen hours. Her brain already felt on the edge of shutting down completely. Hearing someone trying to make sense of what had happened would probably be her undoing.

Ryan seemed perfectly content to be carried towards the back of the loft, no doubt trying to hide from the truth of their situation as much as she was. Esposito untangled himself from the lap blanket and slid off the couch by himself. Beckett did not allow herself to think about how ridiculous he looked in his adult t-shirt which now fit him like a badly tailored dress. The hem of the shirt hung midway between his ankles and knees and the crew neck had slipped to one side, exposing a bony, tanned shoulder.

Lanie offered her ex-boyfriend her hand. Esposito reached up to wrapped his hand around her index and middle fingers after a long second of indecision. Together, the four of them walked to the guest room, leaving Castle with the impossible task of outlining the story to his mother.

Beckett had no idea how Lanie was able to keep her head on straight as she took control of the situation and started ordering the three of them about. "Javier, see if Castle has any spare toiletries stashed away in the dresser. Kate, put Kevin down. I'm sure the boy can walk. Raid Alexis' room to see if she has any shirts or shorts with drawstrings that might be small enough for them."

"I'm not wearing any of Alexis' clothes," said Esposito. He had only made it about three steps towards the wardrobe when Lanie's last instruction had caused him to stop short.

"You're drowning in that shirt," stated Lanie. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for spare toothbrushes?"

Even as an adult, Esposito hadn't had much luck getting his way with Lanie. He sent her a glare which clearly displayed his displeasure at her bossiness, but resumed his trek towards the wardrobe nonetheless. Beckett reluctantly peeled Ryan off her front and set him down. Her hands hovered at his shoulders worriedly as he wavered unsteadily. He found his balance quickly enough, so she grudgingly backed away. The hysteria that she was barely keeping in her stomach surged painfully again, forcing her to swallow thickly and flee to the relative safety of Alexis' room.

Once in the tastefully decorated room - Beckett had always liked the way Alexis skillfully merged her burgeoning womanhood with the comfort of her childhood - the homicide detective let herself break. She sat down on the floor with her back against the foot of the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees. She rocked herself slowly as she wept silently for the death of the world she relied so heavily upon.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but her mind was blissfully blank by the time Castle entered the room. The writer sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He didn't say anything as she curled into him, pressing her tear-soaked face against his shoulder. Her only coherent thought as his strong fingers carded through her hair was that it wasn't fair for Castle and Lanie to be handling this so much better than she was.

"It's going to be okay," said Castle after a long while. "It's not like they died, right?"

"At least that would make sense," whispered Beckett. She absolutely did not want to lose her partners like that, but death was normal. It was common, expected even. Not this.

"See, I was right about one thing." Castle pulled his hand from her hair so he could press against the bottom of her chin, tipping her face upwards. "Letting yourself believe in magic could be good for you in the long run."

"Those weren't your exact words," argued Beckett. Later, she would attribute her reaction to a mixture of exhaustion, worry, and lingering hysteria. Right now, all she could think was that Castle's words were hysterical, so she burst out laughing accordingly.

"Uh oh, did I break you?" Castle pushed her away so he could grasp both of her shaking shoulders. "Kate?"

"I'm fine… fine. I just… Thank you for being you."

"I'm not sure what I did, but you're welcome. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I feel completely turned around and almost numb. I have no idea what to do next. I don't know how to take care of small children, Castle."

"You don't have to. Luckily for you, I have experience in this matter and my first kid turned out fairly well, if I do say so myself."

"My understanding is that she pretty much raised herself," said Beckett. "You always tell me that she was born an adult." She thought about what she had just said for a moment. "Technically, the same could be said about Ryan and Esposito. You're one lucky son of a gun, you know that?"

"Fate loves me," said Castle. "Listen, I will take care of the boys while you do what you do best. Solve this murder and bring that wicked witch to justice. Get her to give you an antidote to the potion."

"I can do that." Beckett nodded her head to affirm her statement. "First thing in the morning I will interrogate her again. I can also bring in her sons to see if they were aware of their mother's actions."

"This must be what Nora meant about her son having abilities. If she's practicing witchcraft, it's possible that her sons were brought up learning the dark art, too. Maybe Randy Bellefonte didn't approve of his mother's hobbies."

"You're right. She seemed pretty adamant that those who didn't believe in her brand of magic were beneath her notice. She could have disowned Bellefonte when he didn't follow in the family legacy." Beckett sat up straighter and wiped the salty tracks from under her eyes. She suspected that her mascara was probably smeared, but it wouldn't be the first time Castle had seen her looking less than perfectly polished. Sex had a way of disheveling one's hair and ruining carefully applied makeup… She squashed down those thoughts and forced herself to concentrate on her current case.

"Well, now we have our first thing in the morning plan. How about tonight's plan? Lanie said she sent you in here for possible clothes but you never came back." Castle pushed himself off of the floor and offered a hand to assist Beckett in rising.

"Do you think Alexis will mind?"

"Nah," said Castle. "She keeps a box of old clothes in her closet. They're things that don't really fit her anymore but she refuses to give up because they're too nice to throw away. I bet we can find something small enough in there."

"You know, you can always donate those items to Goodwill."

"But then what would we ever do if some madwoman turned half of our team into little kids who needed to be clothed?"

"Stop making me laugh," said Beckett after a brief chuckle. "You'll make me cry again." Together they upended the box on the bed and started sorting through the items. Alexis had obviously been a bit more modest than Beckett had been as a teenager, but some of the clothes were cute. Well, they were all cute. And very feminine. Esposito was going to freak.

Castle managed to come up with an old summer camp tee-shirt and draw-string boy shorts from when Alexis had been in middle school and her hips had been much narrower. Those were set aside for Esposito. The best they could do for Ryan was a plain grey undershirt and cut-off shorts of sweat-pant material. The Irishman was the smallest of the males in the group as an adult. He was absolutely tiny as a toddler.

Castle tossed the rest of the clothing into the box and deposited it back into the closet. Together, he and Beckett returned to the guest room, where Lanie had finished getting the boys ready for bed, sans the smaller clothes. Lanie made a point to praise Castle and Beckett for finding gender neutral clothes, all while staring down her ex-boyfriend. Esposito was unimpressed.

Leaving the miniature detectives to change in relative privacy, the three full-size adults stepped out into the hall. Lanie dragged her fingers through her dark hair, finally letting a little of her unease at the situation show. It was now going on eleven o'clock. The exhaustion plaguing each of them was readily evident.

"You should get going, Lanie," said Castle. "Beckett and I can handle it from here. Thank you for all of your help."

"You're welcome. I'll stop by after work to check on them again. Physically they seem fine, but I don't see how transforming from an adult into a child can _not_ cause some kind of damage. I'm not a pediatrician. It might be worth taking them to a family doctor just to make sure nothing is wrong."

"I'll run it by them in the morning," said Castle.

"Good luck. I don't think I've ever seen Javier this angry about anything," said Lanie. "Poor little Kevin just looks lost."

"I understand the feeling," said Beckett.

"Since when have you started calling Ryan by his first name?" asked Castle. It was more common for the two to hear Lanie refer to her ex by his given name, but they had been intimate for a while. Lanie and Ryan's relationship had never really evolved beyond boyfriend's best friend and best friend's girlfriend.

"It's how I'm coping. I guess if I can pretend it's not really _them_ in there, this whole situation is a little more bearable." Beckett instantly liked Lanie's theory and decided to use the tactic herself. If she could separate her partners from the little boys on the other side of the painted door, maybe the world would seem a little less messed up.

Castle and Beckett walked Lanie to the front door and wished her safe travels back to her apartment. Beckett didn't see Martha anywhere in the open plan of the loft so she assumed the older woman had retired. Together, she and Castle returned to the guest room, though Castle made a quick detour to his office to retrieve a large safety pin. She knocked briefly before entering the room. Ryan and Esposito - no, Kevin and Javier - were seated next to each other in the middle of the queen sized bed.

"How are we doing?" Castle's voice seemed a little loud as it bounced through the room. Beckett realized that her headache was starting to pulse painfully again. The writer strode over to the bed and sat down next to the little blond. Castle pulled up the back of Kevin's shirt so he could bunch together the excess material of the shorts and hold it in place with the safety pin.

"I'm ready for this nightmare to be over," said Javier. "Usually I wake up more quickly than this."

Castle patted Kevin's back when he was finished with his temporary tailor job. "Then let's go to bed. The sooner we sleep, the sooner we can wake up." He stood up again to give the boys room to lie down at the head of the bed, a few feet away from each other. Castle retrieved an extra pillow from the guest room closet to tuck in next to Kevin, something Beckett never would have thought to do. Truly, she didn't know if four year olds were big enough to sleep in regular beds, but it better to be safe than sorry. Javier pulled the thin cover up to his chin closed his eyes as if willing himself to sleep as quickly as possible. Beckett moved around to his side of the bed and gently stroked his forehead with her right index finger.

"Good night, Javi. I promise I'm going to fix this."

"Thanks, Becks."

"Hey, Kevin." Castle leaned down until his face was only about twelve inches from the toddler's. "I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I got the month of May. I guess you'll say, what can make me feel this way?"

"My girl," whispered the blond.

"Good boy." Castle squeezed his little hand before pushing himself off the bed. He and Beckett met by the door. Castle flipped the light off, leaving the room bathed in darkness. He pulled the door nearly shut behind himself, leaving only a sliver of a gap between the door and its frame. Beckett reached for his hand.

"The Rolling Stones?"

"That boy hasn't said one word since the transformation. I wanted to make sure he hadn't lost his voice," said Castle.

"Ah." As she replayed the evening in her mind, she realized that Castle was right. She bothered her lower lip with her teeth as they walked towards the master suite. They went through their own nightly routines, falling into their familiar pattern effortlessly. Beckett cherished the normalcy until she slipped into sleep, ensconced in the circle of Castle's protective embrace.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

First and most importantly, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your comments definitely made my day. Please let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.

The reference to the Rolling Stones was taken from ABC's "The Ryan Report."


	4. Saturday Morning

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Four

* * *

Beckett awoke early the next morning. Her body still felt sore and sluggish, as if she'd had an emotional night and not much sleep afterwards. It didn't take long for the memories to return. Unfortunately, she was too practical to let herself think for even a minute that it had all been a bad dream.

Her stirring caused Castle to wake up as well. The writer yawned widely and reached blindly for his alarm clock. He held it above his head so he could see the large red numbers steadily form the digits 06:14. "You don't have to be in to the office until eight," he mumbled as she slipped out of the warm bed.

"I can't just lay here. I think I might go crazy, if I haven't already."

Castle sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from his face. "Good point."

"I'll start a pot of coffee before I jump in the shower," said Beckett.

"Go ahead," said Castle, waving his hands towards the door to the master bathroom. "I'll make coffee." Beckett smiled fondly at him as he pushed down the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. They each disappeared through their own doorways. Beckett wondered if Castle was as curious about what this new day would bring as she was.

She had never been one for lingering in the bathroom, especially when she had a pressing case to solve. No matter how sorry of a person Serafina Valduerez was appearing to be, she still deserved justice. Whether or not she had a role in what had been done to Beckett's detective partners, Beckett would find her that justice. Though, she doubted anyone would fault her if she worked on getting her partners returned to adults first.

With a hint of dampness still clinging to the tip of her ponytail, Beckett emerged from the steamy bathroom, dressed in a power suit that made her feel like she could resolve this situation in no time. She grabbed her purse from the floor where she'd tossed it the night before. She made her way down the hall determinedly, on a mission to get her world back into its perfectly square box. She did pause briefly to peek into the guest room. Javier and Kevin still slept soundly, wrapped around their respective pillows.

Castle had a homemade latte, including the mandatory pumps of sugar-free vanilla syrup, waiting for her on the kitchen bar. He looked rather rumpled in his housecoat, with his hair mused and features still lax with fatigue. She thought he looked adorable. The only problem with the scene in the kitchen was that her drink was in a ceramic cup instead of a travel mug.

"You can talk to me for five minutes before you run out the door," said Castle, correctly interpreting the look on her face. "I've gotten to know the boys pretty well over the past four and a half years, but I bet you still know more about them than I do. Anything I should be aware of, today?"

Beckett took the time to think, running through her working knowledge of her partners' medical histories. "Javier is allergic to strawberries. I don't think Kevin has any food allergies."

"My guest room is completely goose down free. Any ticks or triggers that I should avoid?"

"Nothing that you don't already know about." She took a sip from her latte. Her brow furrowed as a worrisome thought struck her. "Do you think we should tell their families about what happened?"

"Er, not right away," said Castle. "Let's find out what we're dealing with, first. Maybe you'll figure out how to change them back today and then no one will be any wiser to what happened besides us."

"Okay."

Castle headed out into the living room for a minute to gather a handful of stuff from one of the end tables. When he returned, he had the detectives' wallets, phones, and police-issued equipment. He flipped open Kevin's wallet first, taking inventory of the different cards and looking for any other useful information. Besides finding about forty dollars in cash, there was nothing else worthwhile. Javier's wallet resulted in the same lack of useful information, though Castle did comment that the Cuban would not need the condoms tucked away behind his bank card any time soon.

Beckett finished her drink and agreed to call Castle if she learned anything promising on their case. They exchanged a brief kiss before she left.

xXx

At the precinct, Beckett took a moment to feel a little lost as she glanced around the bull pen and her eyes landed on the empty seats where her team usually sat. Of course, this wasn't the first time she'd been the first to arrive or the last to leave, but those times, she'd always known that it wouldn't be long until the others came in. Facing this case alone was a tad bit daunting.

She mentally scolded herself for feeling minutely relieved when Captain Gates strode towards her desk a short while later. The older woman was also a very early riser and usually was the first to the homicide floor. "How are Detectives Esposito and Ryan doing?"

"Not as well as we'd hoped," said Beckett. "Castle offered to let them stay at his place again, so I'm flying solo today."

"Well, send them my best if you talk to either of them later," said Gates. "What is your plan of attack for today?"

"My biggest concern really is whatever Nora Bellefonte put in that lemonade," said Beckett. "The… _side effects_… of the potion - I mean, poison - are pretty ugly." Apparently another one of the side effects was making her sound like a bumbling idiot when she tried to talk to her superior. She wished that Castle and she had thought to come up with a plausible story for the boys' condition. "If she has an antidote, I want to track that down."

"Agreed," said Gates. "At least find out what was in it, so the lab can come up with something if need be. Do you have any suspects besides Ms. Bellefonte?"

"I want to bring both of her sons in for questioning," replied Beckett. "I'll also track down the LAPD officer who called in the murder yesterday to see if time has shaken any more memories free about what happened."

"Good. Keep me posted on your progress." Gates returned to her office, leaving Beckett to glare at her watch and debate about whether it was too early to drag a suspect into interrogation or not. Deciding that it might be beneficial to speak with the old woman in private, Beckett headed down to holding.

Nora Bellefonte was awake when Beckett entered the holding cell area. The detective motioned for the guard on duty to give them some privacy, which the young officer gladly did. As he passed her, Beckett thought she heard him mumbling about adding Red Bull to his coffee.

"Detective Beckett," said Bellefonte, once they were alone. "You look haggard, my dear."

"Thanks to you," snapped Beckett. She forced herself to take a deep breath and calm down.

"I know a very simple recipe for tea that does wonders to ease stress and wipe away a sleepless night."

"When I'm done with you, you'll never have access to another herb or spice again."

"Tsk, tsk." Bellefonte folded her hands together and rested them daintily in her lap. "I have not caused harm to anyone."

"You turned two NYPD homicide detectives into babies, not to mention your daughter-in-law who ended up murdered."

Bellefonte smiled wistfully. "I so love children. My own grew up much too quickly and I fear I shall never have grandchildren. Can I see the boys?"

"Over my dead body," said Beckett. "Is this just some sick game to you? They did nothing to deserve being poisoned like that."

"I didn't do it to punish them," said Bellefonte. "When they showed up at my door, wanting to ask questions about dear Serafina, I thought that they must have been precious children. I only meant to give their loved ones the opportunity to relive those days again, for however briefly the spell worked."

"How 'briefly' does the spell work?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Oh, many things that an unbeliever wouldn't understand." Bellefonte sounded irritated now and her faded eyes glinted darkly for a moment.

"How long was it supposed to last for Serafina?"

"Each time it lasted a little bit longer. At first, she was only young for a month. By now, the spell would have been working up to six weeks on a single dose." Beckett had hoped worse case for a number on the magnitude of days, not weeks. Her temper rose again sharply.

"Can you reverse it?"

"Why would I want to?"

"Because I might put in a kinder word for you with the DA if the detectives are cured sooner than later."

"Your petty legal system does not frighten me," said Bellefonte. "I am not fettered by your so-called laws."

"Whether you feel 'fettered' by them or not, you are subject to them."

"I wasn't aware that using magic to return people to the simple joys of their childhoods was against the law," said Bellefonte sweetly. Beckett scowled.

"There may not be a law explicitly against turning adults into little kids, but there are plenty of laws against poisoning, conspiracy, and endangering the health of others, so tell me how to undo your curse."

"There is no spell to undo it. It is not necessary."

"It _is_ necessary." Beckett wanted to kick the door to the cell. The guard returned then, followed by a middle-aged man whose very presence made Beckett's skin crawl.

"Rayford! There you are, dearest." Nora Bellefonte stood and walked to the front of the holding pen so she could grasp the bony fingers that the man had threaded through the mesh.

"Mama, are you alright?"

"As well as possible, under the circumstances."

Rayford spun around, focusing his beady black eyes on Beckett. "How dare you lock a prominent woman like my mother in this despicable place?" The man's onyx-colored hair was plastered to his forehead greasily. His complexion was pale, but unnaturally so, as if he'd been bleaching the natural tan out of his skin. He reminded her of a skeleton covered only in a parchment thin layer of skin.

"Are you Rayford Bellefonte?" Obviously, but she had to ask for protocol.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Beckett. I'm investigating the murder of Serafina Valduerez, your sister-in-law. We have reason to believe that your mother is somehow involved." Beckett was glad that she wore three inch heels that day. They gave her the ability to look down on the weasel-like man.

"Whatever reasons you think you have, they're wrong. Mama is not involved." Rayford took a threatening step towards her, but Beckett didn't even flinch. "Let her go, now."

"No. Mr. Bellefonte, where were you yesterday morning, around eight-thirty?"

"None of your business."

"Unless you want to spend the rest of the day in that cell with your mother, you'll make it my business." Beckett narrowed her eyes, trying to convey all of her dislike for him through her glare.

"I was walking my dog."

"Where?"

"In Central Park."

"You live in the city?"

"Sure, just like eight million other people."

"What kind of dog do you have, Mr. Bellefonte?"

"A brown one."

"You're not helping yourself here," said Beckett. "Being a smartass is only making you look guilty and uncooperative."

"I only came here to check on my mama, who you've unjustly incarcerated." _Whom_, corrected Beckett silently. "I didn't come here to cooperate."

"She poisoned two police officers and now refuses to give me an antidote."

"If she'd poisoned them, they'd be dead," snarled Rayford.

"Rayford, Mama's hungry. Will you be a dear and fetch me my favorite snack?"

"Of course, Mama. You just sit tight. I'll get you out of here as soon as possible. They can't hold you here."

"No outside food is allowed in holding," said Beckett.

"Get out of my way, bitch."

"Get out of my police station, asshole."

Beckett wasn't quick enough to step out of the way of his sudden backhand. The dark pendant ring he was wearing bit into the skin under her right eye. She was able to retaliate before he fully regained his balance. She grabbed his arm and slammed him face first into the mesh of the holding cell. He howled about police brutality. Beckett grabbed a fist full of his oily hair and slammed his head forward again, smashing his face against the bars. The returning guard quickly noticed the commotion and called for backup as he rushed forward to assist Beckett.

"Rayford Bellefonte, you are under arrest for assaulting a police detective. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the state." The guard helped her handcuff Rayford's arms behind his back and shove him into the second cell, apart from his mother. Once he was put away, Beckett reached up to gently prod the burning streak across her cheekbone. Her fingers came away clean. Hopefully, it would only bruise.

Disgusted with the Bellefonte family and unsure if she could contain her anger, Beckett had no choice but to return to her desk on the homicide floor of the precinct. The aura of wrath she was giving off must have been pretty potent. Everyone she passed gave her a wide berth.

She bit her tongue before shouting out for Ryan to track down the younger Bellefonte brother as she exited the elevator behind her desk. Instead, she glanced around the bull pen, looking for someone else to assist her. An unlucky uni who made the mistake of entering her line of sight at that moment won the task of tracing the fertility doctor and calling him in for an interview. Beckett went into the break room for a cup of coffee and a few minutes to find her composure.

By the time she emerged, the uniformed officer was still trying to contact Randy Bellefonte. Beckett updated her murder board while she waited impatiently. She didn't have a photograph of Rayford to add to her suspect column. "Espo-" Once again, she cut herself off. "Shit," she muttered under her breath. She wrote the name down and made a mental note to acquire a photo soon.

She passed by the desk where her unwilling assistant was working. He looked up at her with a frightened expression. "Track down the 911 caller from yesterday and ask him to come in for an interview as well," ordered Beckett. The officer nodded quickly and snatched up his phone. Beckett decided to go down to the morgue.

xXx

"What happened to you, girl?"

Beckett self-consciously touched the injury on her cheek. "Nora Bellefonte's son is just as deplorable as she is."

"Let me see that." Lanie leaned in more closely and hummed sympathetically as she inspected the mark. "Have you put anything on it?"

"No, not yet."

"Here, try some of this." Lanie opened a small jar and offered the white cream to her friend. Beckett swiped her finger through the cool balm. She borrowed Lanie's mirror to apply it. "I hope you arrested his ass."

"Oh yes, though he might have reason to complain about excessive force."

"I doubt anyone would buy it," said Lanie. "I take it things aren't going so well?"

"The witch refuses to provide a reversal for the curse she put on Javi and Kevin. She thinks she did them a favor. Her son is convinced that she's unjustly being held, since neither of them have much regard for the law. I haven't had any luck yet tracking down the second brother."

"It's only ten-thirty, Kate. Even as good as you are, you can't solve a homicide in twenty-six hours."

"If the whole world can go to hell in that amount of time, I should be able to solve a murder." She knew she was being childish. Lanie smiled impishly at her.

"Maybe I can brighten your day a little bit. The results came back on the vic's clothes. They found traces of gunpowder residue as well as chlorine."

"She was murdered with a gun, so the residue doesn't surprise me."

"It's not a match," said Lanie. "Besides, she wasn't standing close enough to her murderer for the residue from his gun to land on her. In the hours before her death, she fired her own gun."

"What?"

"Yup."

"Any idea what kind?"

"Well, no gun was found on the scene, nor any extra ammunition, so I would have no way of knowing for sure. But, I did find an interesting bruise on her right shoulder that showed up post-mortem." Lanie pulled down the sheet to reveal the girl's pale face and her upper chest. Beckett wondered once again if Lanie's nerves were made of steel. The sight of the Y-shaped stitching from the autopsy just looked wrong on the small body. She couldn't imagine having to be the one to make the incisions.

The bruise was shaped like an oval and encompassed most of the soft area just beside the shoulder joint. Lanie handed Beckett a cut-out that roughly matched the size and shape of the bruise. "That's a pattern for the butt of your standard Wal-Mart shotgun. If I had to guess, that's the gun she used prior to her death. The recoil probably knocked her over. I'm surprised it didn't break her collar bone."

"Why did someone pretending to be an eight year old have a shotgun and where is it now?"

"Beats me. That's your job, detective."

"Thanks Lanie. Even though I have more new questions than answers, at least some progress is being made on this case."

"You're welcome, Kate. You should go home for lunch. Check on the boys and Castle. You look like you could use a break."

"I will," Beckett promised. She exchanged a smile with her friend and then exited the morgue. She contemplated the new information while she rode up the elevator. It sounded like Serafina Valduerez had committed a violent crime before her death. Eight year olds didn't carry shotguns around in self defense, nor dispose of them after the fact. Did it have something to do with her drug history?

Beckett made a notation on the murder board about the use of the large gun. Surely enough time had passed that the ex-husband had been found by now. She headed towards the man tracking down her witnesses. Beckett looked at him suspiciously when his face paled upon her arrival. "Did you contact Dr. Bellefonte yet?"

"No," he replied. "I've tried every fertility clinic in the greater New York City metropolitan area and no one knows of him."

"Did you try clinics in upstate New York? That's where he's from."

"I'll try that next."

"Why didn't you try that _first_?" Beckett snapped. "Start with his home address and work out from there."

"I just assumed that since he's supposed to be an expert in his field that he'd work in the City," said the officer.

"Your job is not to assume anything. You're supposed to track down my witnesses. Detective Ryan would have had him in the Interrogation Room by now."

"That's probably why he's the detective and I'm not."

Beckett instantly felt guilty. "Shit. Officer…" She glanced at his name tag. "Mills, I'm sorry. This isn't your fault. I appreciate that you're trying to help me at all. I just… I really need to speak with Dr. Bellefonte."

"It's okay," he replied. "I heard about what that crazy old woman down in holding tried to do to Detectives Esposito and Ryan. I can't imagine what I'd do in your position. Please know that I am trying my hardest."

"Thank you. Did you have any luck with the kid from LAPD?"

"Yes, actually." The officer let out a tense breath as he prepared to give her better news. "He agreed to come in around one o'clock to speak with you."

"Great. I'm going to get lunch now, before I inadvertently bite off someone else's head."

"Good idea." Beckett gave him a weak smile. She headed directly to desk to gather her purse and keys. Eleven-fifteen was probably a bit early for lunch, but she'd been at the precinct since a little after seven, so she was due her break.

xXx

Beckett inserted her key into the lock of Castle's front door. She let herself in quietly, emitting a sigh of relief that she didn't hear any screaming or see any blood painted across the walls. She had barely set down her purse after announcing her presence before she heard the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Kevin came tearing around the corner and nearly crashed into her legs when he couldn't stop quickly enough. She instinctively reached down to steady him.

"Beckett," he said, breathlessly. "You're here."

Beckett knelt down so she could see him at eye level. "I missed my boys, so I decided to come home for lunch."

"What happened?" His blue eyes widened as he scanned her face, focusing on the rising welt. Beckett had always thought that the Irish detective had pretty eyes. They looked huge in his little round face, reminding her of her favorite doll growing up. Unlike the night before, when he'd been clothed in either a man's undershirt or Alexis' old throwaways, he was now dressed in an outfit made for a boy his size. The red tee with the Avenger's logo plastered across the front looked brand new, as did the navy blue shorts and miniature Adidas. "Beckett?"

"I got into a slight altercation with the older Bellefonte son," she replied honestly.

"Ouch. Is he in the hospital now?"

"No." She smiled warmly at him. "Nobody warned him not to mess with me today."

"Yeah, we should have put out an APB that you'd be on a tear today," he said seriously. She laughed at that, feeling her spirits rise significantly. Kevin seemed to be handling the change well. He had done a complete one-eighty from his shell-shocked persona the night before.

"Where is everyone else?"

"In here, dear." Beckett looked over Kevin's shoulder to see Martha waving at her from the kitchen. To her surprise, another redhead was seated at the bar, smiling warmly at her. Beckett stood up and absently took Kevin's hand, guiding him towards the kitchen.

"Alexis, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"You all work way too much," said the younger Castle. "You don't even realize it's Saturday. I don't have class today."

Kevin climbed up onto the bar stool next to Alexis. He knelt on his knees with his elbows propped on the bar so he could see what Martha was working on. The older woman handed him a chunk of apple that she'd just finished slicing for a fruit salad. "Alexis could tell that something was wrong, so she came home early this morning," explained Martha.

"Dad is a horrible liar, but you know that," said Alexis. "How are you doing, Detective? This has to be difficult for you."

"I feel like I got the better end of the deal in this one," said Beckett. She threaded her fingers through Kevin's baby-soft hair. He turned to look critically at her.

"Nonsense," said Martha. "They've been here all day, playing video games and eating junk." She handed Kevin another apple slice. "I forgot that Alexis basically raised herself and Richard has no idea what he's doing."

"Where is Castle?"

"Oh, around," said Alexis. She exchanged a grin with Kevin. Beckett started to worry.

"Put me down, put me down, put me down!" Beckett spun around to see Castle walking towards them with a struggling six year old trapped upside down in his arms. Javier's face was an alarming shade of red.

"Richard!"

"What?" demanded the writer.

"What happened?" asked Beckett, hurrying forward to rescue her detective. She grabbed Javier under the arms and pulled him away from Castle. She set him carefully on the ground.

"When you speak to that witch again, tell her next time she turns someone into a child, she should rewind their memories of all the devious things they learned as adults, too." Castle crossed his arms over his chest.

"Javi?"

The Hispanic detective still looked a little red. The color was a startling contrast to his gray Marines tee and blue jeans. "I didn't do anything." Beckett returned her speculative look to Castle.

"You believe him over me?"

"You're the adult, Castle."

"Hey," protested Javier.

"Well?"

"He stole my cell phone and hid my video camera," said Castle. Beckett had wondered why Castle hadn't tried to contact her that morning.

"Why?"

"He keeps taking pictures of us," said Javier. "I don't want any record of _this_ when it's over."

"Castle, don't you think that's a little insensitive? This has to be humiliating for both of them." Beckett ran her hand over the top of Javier's head. He took a step towards her, glaring at the writer all the while.

"Can you blame me, Kate? This is gold… no, platinum! And if you want to talk about insensitive, your 'wee little lad' over there hacked into my laptop and was reading the draft of my next Nikki Heat novel." Beckett had to cover her mouth with her hand so Castle wouldn't see her smile. Unfortunately, he could still see the mirth dancing in her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Your Irish accent is awful," she said, followed by a snicker.

"So is the newest chapter of Heat," called Kevin from his safe place next to Martha and Alexis.

"It's a draft, you little lep-" Castle stopped himself and took a cleansing breath. "It's not supposed to be perfect yet, it's a work in progress."

"Look, this is all easily fixed," said Beckett. "Javier, give Castle back his phone. Kevin, stay off of Castle's laptop. Castle, do not try to make this any harder on them than it already is. Now, it looks like Martha has started something delicious for lunch. I'm starving." She walked back to the bar.

"It's not liked I hacked into the computer," said Kevin in a small voice. "I guessed his password on the first try. KatherineAlexis is not a secure key."

"He has a point, Dad," said Alexis.

"Still, you shouldn't take advantage of his transparency like that," said Beckett to her colleague. She tugged on the back of his shirt. "This is cute."

"There are few things that Mother excels at, but wielding a credit card is definitely one of those things," said Castle. He moved to the far side of the bar to steal a handful of blueberries before venturing to the refrigerator.

"Richard, really," complained Martha. She swept all of her diced and sliced fruit into a large mixing bowl and handed it to Alexis. "Dear, can you mix this?"

"Sure, Gram."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Beckett felt guilty watching the Castle family prepare the meal when she was fully capable of helping.

"We're almost done," said Martha.

Castle emerged from the refrigerator with a long neck and a gallon of milk. "Why don't we move to the dining room," he suggested, just as the timer for the oven went off.

"I'll help you set the table," said Beckett. She knew where the plates and silverware were kept, so she made herself useful. Castle carried the newly poured glasses of milk to the table while Alexis brought the fruit salad and some napkins. Martha pulled the homemade thin crust pizza from the oven and set the stone on a hot pad at the center of the table. "This looks wonderful, Martha."

"Thank you, darling. Now, dig in before it gets cold!" She took her seat at the foot of the table. Alexis sat next to her on the right, across from Javier. Beckett sat next to him while Kevin took the seat next to Alexis. Castle sat at the head of the table. He finally had the opportunity to really look at his girlfriend.

"Kate, what happened?"

"An unruly suspect. We can talk about that later."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Castle looked to his other side. "We really need to get you a booster seat. That can't be comfortable."

"'M fine," muttered Kevin. He was once again on his knees so he could see over the edge of the table and reach his food. At least the seats of the chairs were padded.

As they ate, Beckett was regaled with the stories of that morning's adventures. While her boys seemed alright at the moment, apparently the morning had started off rather roughly. There had been plenty of arguing about whether supervision was required in the bath, what constituted an appropriate breakfast, and whether toddlers were allowed to drink coffee or not. Moods had improved slightly when Martha returned with bags of new clothes, though they had soured again after an extended fitting as the actress tried to figure out what fit and which franchises were acceptable as advertisements splayed across their chests. She'd gone out again to make exchanges.

Alexis had come home shortly after that. At first, the boys had thought it was Beckett stopping by, so they'd hurried out to greet her. After a thoroughly amusing (according to Castle) deer-in-headlights situation from both parties, the boys had disappeared into the guest room and remained hidden for nearly an hour while Castle tried to explain the situation to his daughter. Eventually the detectives had emerged again, warily keeping their distance from the college student.

Once the picture taking started, Alexis proved to be more friend than foe as she appropriated her dad's phone and gave it to Javier for safe keeping. They'd warmed to her quickly as she acted like their current predicament was completely normal and didn't require any comments, sympathetic or mocking. Castle tried to thwart their growing boredom with video games, but apparently their attention spans had shortened as much as their statures. It was then that Kevin had snuck into Castle's office and logged (hacked) into Castle's computer and sought out the new Heat manuscript. He'd pretty much made it through the entire latest chapter before the writer had found him.

Castle had wrestled both of them onto the couch and shoved the video camera in their faces, threatening dire amounts of future blackmail if they didn't stop acting like miniature terrorists. Clearly not intimidated, Javier had used his covert ops skills to confiscate the recorder when Castle wasn't looking and it disappeared into the same black hole where his phone had gone. The writer and the veteran started a cat-and-mouse game with the technology being the prize. It wasn't long afterwards that Beckett finally arrived.

Beckett laughed more than anyone, though it could be because she was hearing all of this second hand and hadn't had to go through the drama herself. It was definitely more entertaining than her morning had been. She did tell them the embarrassing story about yelling at the poor officer who was trying to track down Randy Bellefonte.

"You know," said Kevin around a mouthful of pizza, "if you can get me a remote link to my work computer, I can help you with stuff like that."

"At least that way it'd feel like we were doing something useful," said Javier. "Does that witch have something to do with Valduerez's murder? Is that why she turned Ryan and me into kids?"

"I don't know what part she played in the murder, apart from turning Valduerez into a child as well, but I don't think your condition has anything to do with it."

"Then why?"

Beckett debated about what to tell him. In the end, it wasn't worth lying to him since he'd see right through her anyway. "She told me that she likes little kids and she thought you two would look cute if she shrunk you down."

"That's it? She thought it would be _cute_?"

"Javi, she's deranged," said Beckett. "She thinks she was doing your parents a favor. She wishes her own sons were little again."

"What kind of fu-"

"Language," interrupted Castle. Javier swallowed the curse word with a grimace and glanced at Alexis out of the corner of his eye.

"She indicated to us yesterday that she taught her magic to her sons, too. I'm trying to track them down in hopes that they will help us undo the spell," said Beckett.

"And if they don't?" asked Kevin.

"It sounds like it will wear off eventually on its own."

Javier perked up. "That's good news. How long?"

Beckett grimaced herself. "She didn't say exactly. I guess it varies in each case."

"Did she give you any time frame at all?" Javier gripped the arm of her chair, his large chocolate brown eyes begging her to say some bearable amount of time.

"Fourtosixweeks," mumbled Beckett. She shoved a large spoonful of fruit into her mouth and chewed slowly. Three pairs of male eyes narrowed suspiciously at her.

"Come again?" said Castle.

Beckett swallowed gingerly. "Four to six weeks."

"A month!"

"At least," said Beckett. She clasped Javier's impossibly small hand between her own larger ones. "I promise you that I am going to find a way to reverse this curse long before it approaches a month."

"What are you going to tell Captain Gates?" asked Alexis. "You can only claim complications from poisoning for so long."

"I'm not sure yet, but I think I can use that excuse for at least another day or so. Maybe we can undo this before it becomes an issue."

"Do you have a warrant yet to search Bellefonte's house?" asked Javier. "Witches have spell books, don't they, Castle?"

"Sure, possibly. If not, maybe there is some of that lemonade left over. She was arrested not long after we left, so she might not have been able to destroy it yet. Toxicology may be able to reverse engineer an antidote," suggested Castle.

"Or, maybe you can track down another witch who knows that spell," offered Martha. "If there's one, why not more?"

"Detective Ryan?" Alexis' softly spoken inquiry caused the rest of the group to look at the youngest detective. He had curled up against the back of the dining room chair, looking tiny and helpless and tragic.

"Not again," said Castle. He reached over to lift Kevin from his seat and cradled the toddler against his chest. He rested his chin on top of the mess of blond hair. "Come on kid, it took me so long to break you out of this funk last time."

Beckett felt like crying herself. She squeezed Javier's hand tightly. The seemingly good humor of the morning was revealed for what it really was: a weak front to disguise the chaos. Her boys weren't okay and neither was she.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I mean to post weekly, so this is a little early because I was so encouraged by the positive reception this story is getting. This chapter is also a little longer than I intended, but oh well. Please let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	5. Saturday Afternoon

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Five

Kate stayed until she absolutely had to leave in order to make her appointment with the LAPD officer at one. Castle hated to see her go. He considered her the rock of their little team, around which the other three of them revolved. They each looked to her for leadership and steadfastness. He knew that she needed them, too. The team was broken right now; he could see it in all of their faces. He hated that he could do nothing to fix it.

The demure mood of the loft had driven his mother to the therapy known as shopping. Alexis brought out her text books so she could set up at the coffee table in the living room. Drawing comfort from his daughter's presence, Castle had claimed the couch, stretching out tiredly. He had his address book handy, as well as his newly returned cell phone so he could start calling his sources, hoping to find someone who knew how to get them out of this mess.

Kevin had fallen asleep shortly after Kate left, tucked securely between Castle and the back of the couch. His breath was hot where his face was pressed against Castle's side and his little fists were probably permanently wrinkling the expensive dress shirt where he clutched the silky fabric like a lifeline. The most painful discomfort came from where his knobby knees dug into Castle's waist, just above his pelvic bone. Regardless, Castle left him alone, just grateful that he'd been talking enough by the time Beckett left to tell her good-bye.

Javier distracted himself with his own smart phone, playing Angry Birds and occasionally texting either Lanie or Kate. Castle watched him absently, trying to imagine what the grown-up-turned-child was thinking and feeling. Castle had never really had a great hold on Javier like he did Kate or Kevin. The veteran kept his heart closely guarded, much like Kate and definitely not like Kevin, whose heart typically was pretty much trying to jump off his sleeve. Castle had had the opportunity to get to know Kate and slowly she'd let him in. Javier, though sharing in a strong, mutual brotherly affection with the writer, was still a closed book.

"What?"

Castle blinked and realized that Javier was now returning his gaze curiously. "Nothing." Javier raised an eyebrow in a way that was so Grown Up Esposito that it hurt Castle's heart to see it. "I'm trying to come up with a cover story to tell my sources so they won't automatically think I'm crazy."

"And staring at me helps?"

"You've always been my greatest inspiration, Espo."

"Of course. That still doesn't explain the creepy staring."

Castle shifted slightly. The pain in his side was nearly unbearable. To his immeasurable relief, Kevin responded to the movement by sighing softly and stretching out so his legs were no longer curled under himself. "Oh, I was just wondering if the old hag was right about you being cute as a little kid. I suppose there's something to say for her insight."

"Bro, I could have told you that without going through this B.S."

"I bet she didn't know how modest you are," said Castle sarcastically. Javier opened his mouth to respond, but glanced at Alexis and decided to keep his comment to himself. Castle wondered if he could convince her to stay home beyond Sunday. For as smart as she was, it probably wouldn't affect her at all to miss a few weeks worth of classes.

"Well, are you going to call anyone?"

"Can I take a picture, first?"

"No."

"You are absolutely no fun," complained Castle. Surely the boys trusted him not to show the evidence of their regression outside of their immediate circle of friends. Someday they would look back on this time with laughter and he wanted pictures, darn it.

"Dad, do you need me to get you the cordless phone?" asked Alexis, without looking up from her book.

"No, I'll behave… for now." Castle shot Javier a warning look before flipping open his address book and looking for someone who might know someone who knows someone…

Nothing. An hour of phone calls later and all he had to show for it was a significantly depleted battery and a lot of people who now worried for his mental health. Castle tossed his phone onto the end table near his head and used his newly freed fingers to massage his forehead.

"Need some aspirin, Dad?"

"No, more like a shot of scotch."

"I'll second that," said Javier. Castle twisted his stiff neck to look at the detective appraisingly. He debated about it longer than he probably should have. "No, alcohol causes brain damage in small humans."

"That explains so much," Javier deadpanned.

"Shut it." Castle sat up with a groan and stretched his arms over his head. Kevin rolled into the warm spot he left behind, still clinging to the last of his afternoon nap. "Want a juice box instead? Mother said I'm not allowed to give you soda pop or other sugary drinks anymore."

"Juice boxes have as much sugar in them as soda," said Alexis.

"Yes, but they also have fruit in them, so they are healthy."

"Fruit concentrate," corrected his mean daughter.

"Water's fine," said Javier. He had abandoned his game a while ago and curled up with one of Castle's Civil War history books. Castle didn't point out the hypocrisy of Javier picking on Kate and Kevin for reading murder mysteries when he read war novels.

Castle poured himself a tumbler of whiskey and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He sat on the arm of Javier's chair after handing the plastic bottle to his friend. "What do you say about going over to the Park after Kevin wakes up? I think we could all use some fresh air."

"What if someone sees us?"

"I doubt anyone would recognize you even if they did see us. No matter how closely you resemble your grown up self, no one is going to come to the conclusion that you'd been rewound thirty years unless they already know," said Castle.

"I think a walk sounds like a great idea," said Alexis. "May I join you?"

"Of course. I'll pack some snacks and a football. I think I have a mini Nerf ball around here somewhere." Castle busied himself preparing a small cooler of water bottles, sliced fruit, and crackers. By the time he had dug the Nerf football out of the front closet, Kevin was awake and cautiously willing to take part in their outing. Alexis disappeared into her room for a bit. She smelled like citrus scented sunscreen when she reemerged.

"Oh, good call," said Castle when she handed him the bottle. "Come here, Kevin." The toddler grudgingly allowed the writer to smear the thick lotion over his exposed skin. Grown Up Kevin's complexion had darkened slightly with age, leaving him with naturally light brown hair and a healthy skin tone. Baby Kevin's attentive mother had obviously kept her blue-eyed blond well protected from UV, since he was currently almost as fair as Alexis. "Do you want any, Javi?"

"Nah," replied the Cuban detective. "This face was made for the sun."

"You can still get skin cancer, you know," said Kevin petulantly.

"If two years in the desert didn't do me in, I doubt an afternoon in Central Park will hurt me." Javier plopped down next to the door to pull on his new sneakers. Castle feared an emotional break when Javier caught sight of his work shoes, still stacked neatly next to the door where he'd removed them the afternoon before. Castle let out a quiet breath when Javier shook his head minutely and went back to tying his pristine white laces.

Castle had to help Kevin, much to the Irishman's displeasure. He most definitely knew how to tie shoes, but his little fingers refused to cooperate. Castle's pleasantly insightful mother hadn't thought to get the toddler Velcro. Once the sunscreen was applied, shoes were securely tied, and the cooler was hooked over Castle's shoulder, the quartet set out for the subway.

The subway was not one of Castle's best decisions ever. It was Saturday, and a nice day at that. Apparently everyone had decided that getting out of their apartments was the way to spend the day. He was grateful that the two detectives knew the danger of taking small children on the crowded subway and therefore made sure to stay close to the writer. Alexis reached down for Kevin's hand, which he allowed her to take without protest. Castle suspected that he was too busy staring about himself curiously to really realize what had happened. It had probably been a long time since the detective had seen the subway from his new vantage point.

To their great fortune, a pair of seats emptied out just as they stepped onto the train. Alexis and the boys crowded into the hard plastic bench while Castle held on tightly to the pole next to them. An older woman, seated in the handicapped seats perpendicular to their bench, smiled maternally at the kids. Castle smacked Javier in the back of the head for returning her look with a suspicious glare of his own.

Castle's loft was fairly close to the park. The three subway stops passed quickly and soon they were spilling off the train with about a dozen other people. They emerged from the underground station across the street from the grassy area. Castle kept a close eye on Javier while Alexis held Kevin's hand again. Being outside was definitely a good idea. The writer could practically feel the pent up energy emitting from the detectives. Usually they were kept busy chasing down leads or doing paperwork. At his loft, they hadn't really had an outlet for their energy.

They found an open spot under a large oak tree where Castle felt they could leave their cooler and still keep an eye on it. He dug out the Nerf football and shouted for Kevin to go long. The little boy took off, shedding the last of his melancholy as he darted across the grass with his partner hot on his heels. He barely managed to catch the squishy ball before Javier tackled him, sending them both crashing to the ground. Castle immediately cringed. Javier had been a little taller and more built than Kevin as adults. Now he was much bigger than the skinny four year old.

The two scuffled for the football, but by the time Castle reached them, they had broken apart and were laughing as they each tried to out-trash talk the other. He felt foolish for worrying. Of course Javier wouldn't hurt Kevin. He decided to worry instead about what the mothers nearby would think if they heard what his "kids" were saying to each other. "Hey, keep the adult language to a minimum, yeah? You're making me look like a bad dad."

"Don't worry, if they ask, we'll just say you kidnapped us and had nothing to do with our questionable upbringing," said Kevin.

"That doesn't help. Give me the ball."

They formed a two-on-two pickup game, with Castle and Kevin working together against Javier and Alexis. Eventually, more families want to join until they had a fairly large game going. Castle didn't bother to correct any of the dads who complimented him on how well his kids played the game. He wasn't about to pass on any kind of praise or admit that each of the boys had twenty-odd years of practice at this sport.

Castle was in the pocket, about to make a deep pass downfield but needing just seconds longer for his receiver to break away, when the opposing line flushed him out and forced him to scramble. He noticed Javier about ten yards in front of him, pushing away from his defender. He doubted that anyone would realize that Javier wasn't technically an eligible receiver. Heck, he doubted any of the children even knew that such a thing existed. If Mr. Pro-Baller Wannabe on the other team complained, he'd argue that it was just a game.

Castle made brief eye contact with Javier and wound up to make the pass. Just before he could release the ball, the sight of someone unexpected standing on the sideline with Alexis ruined his concentration. The ball hit the ground about three feet in front of Javier.

"Castle! What kind of wimpy pass was that?"

"Look who's here," Castle responded, pointing towards the newcomer. Javier immediately recognized her as well. The kid started jogging towards the sideline. Castle collected Kevin, made his excuses to the group, and graciously offered to let them keep using his football while his group took a short break.

"So, while the women slave away all day in the office, the men play football," said Kate as they approached.

"Did you see Castle's pitiful pass? I was wide open."

"I did," said Lanie. She winked at Castle. "You having fun, Javi?"

"I guess." He didn't want to admit that for a short while, being trapped in a child's body hadn't bothered him so much.

Kate lifted Kevin onto her hip and pressed a kiss to his rosy cheek. She pulled away and made a disgusted face. "Yuck, you taste like sunscreen."

"That's Castle's fault," the youngest detective said seriously.

"At least he's taking good care of you," replied Kate. "How long have you guys been out here?"

"About an hour and a half," answered Alexis. "Are you still working?"

"Unfortunately. We're retracing the possible route that Serafina Valduerez may have taken before she was murdered. So far, we haven't found any indication of where she may have fired her shotgun, but we haven't made it very far yet."

"How'd you escape the morgue?" Javier asked Lanie.

"Beckett wanted some company and I wanted to smell exhaust instead of formaldehyde," the ME replied. "You better watch out, Javi, Beckett might find she likes my company better than yours and let me join her more often."

"That's a foregone conclusion," said Kate. Javier pouted pitifully at her.

"Can we go with you to canvas for the shotgun scatter?" asked Kevin.

"I don't think that's a good idea, sweetie." Kate tucked a few wayward strands of blond behind his ear. Castle wondered if Kevin had really held much hope for her saying yes. He didn't look surprised when she said no.

"How are you feeling? No side effects from the transformation?"

"They're a little more emotional than usual," offered Castle.

"That's part of being young, Castle," said Lanie. "Anything out of the ordinary for a six or four year old?"

"I don't think so," replied Javier. "Physically, I feel fine. The achiness and nausea are gone, finally."

"Kevin?"

"Same." He rested his head tiredly against Kate's shoulder.

"I think you're bad karma, Beckett," said Castle. "When he's with me, he's all sunshine and lucky charms. Then you come around and we're back to 'who stole me pot of gold?'"

"I'm going to big again one of these days and we're going to rehash every single one of your leprechaun jokes, Castle," said Kevin with a glower. Castle equated the look with being growled at by a puppy: not very intimidating.

"Ugh, well we should probably get back to work," said Beckett. She set Kevin on his own feet.

"Were you able to track down the younger Bellefonte?" asked Castle.

"According to his receptionist, he's out of town. No answer yet on his cell-phone, but apparently he doesn't keep it nearby much when he's away from the office. I'll keep trying until he answers." She glanced at Lanie, who was still poking at Javier experimentally, much to the detective's annoyance. "Ready?"

"Sure," replied the ME. The two women strode away, leaving the original quartet standing under the shade of the large oak tree where they'd deposited Castle's cooler. By that time, the pickup football game had dissolved. One of the other dads must have dropped the Nerf ball by the cooler at the end of the game.

"Shall we spend more time in the park or head somewhere else?" Castle dropped to his haunches so he was on eye level with Kevin. From his position, he had to look up a bit to see Javier.

The two shrunken partners looked at each other for a long moment. Castle marveled that they were still able to communicate through visual cues alone, despite their facial features and bodies being much different. Suddenly Javier's pet name for his partner seemed more like the truth than just a term of endearment. They _were_ brothers.

"Let's go back to your place," said Javier. He tugged at the hem of his once new shirt. "I'm over the 'caked with sweat and mud' feeling."

"You have to be the most fastidious six year-old on the planet." Castle laughed.

"The what?" Javier looked at him suspiciously.

"He's commenting on you wanting to change because you're dirty," muttered Kevin.

"Because little boys love to be messy," elaborated Castle.

"Well, I'm not _six_." Javier crossed his arms. "Those of us who have grown up at least once understand that hygiene is important."

Castle decided not to be offended by Javier's implication that he had never grown up, especially when the comment elicited a faint giggle from Kevin. Really, what was it about their senior partner that always brought out the downer in the Irish detective? "Fine, if you want to be a girl about it, we can go home. Is that alright with you, Alexis?"

"I don't know, Dad. What are you trying to say about girls?"

Castle groaned theatrically. "Not you, too."

"I suppose I do still like you," admitted Alexis. "We should go before you say something else that will justify Detective Esposito creating New York's next murder scene."

"You don't have to call me Detective Esposito," said Javier. "It seems like everyone else has decided to call me Javier, so you might as well, too."

"Are you sure?" Javier shrugged dismissively. Alexis smiled faintly in response.

"Do you mind us calling you that?" asked Castle. He never stopped to think that the two detectives might not like the change in familiarity that the full-size adults had suddenly adopted. He knew that he, Kate, and Lanie were doing it to help themselves cope with the change, regardless of the boys' preference.

"Why did you start?" asked Kevin.

"Because imagining two little boys as homicide detectives was making my brain hurt," said Castle. "I guess I'm still kind of in denial."

"_Your_ brain hurts?" Javier rolled his eyes.

"I get it that you actually had to go through the transformation, but this is hard for all of us," said Castle sternly. "Poor Beckett attacked a peon at the station due to the stress of trying to solve a murder and fix this mess by herself."

"Wow, you actually sounded like a father right then." Alexis blinked owlishly at her father.

"Don't get used to it." Castle slapped his hands on his knees and propelled himself back up to his full height. "I'm supposed to be the fun one. How did we get in this dreary conversation in the first place?" He nudged the boys towards the tree so they could collect the cooler before making for the subway station.

"You were asking about calling us by our first names," said Kevin. "I don't care."

"Fine with me." Javier still sounded a little angry. Castle was glad that he currently weighed about three times as much as the kid. He felt much safer when Javier was in a good mood. Absently, he wondered if learning how to be intimidating was part of basic training for the military.

"Hey, did you comment about hurting brains because this has blown your mind, too, or because you have a headache?" Castle pushed on Javier's shoulder to get the kid to look at him.

"Like I told Lanie, I'm fine," replied Javier.

"Okay, good." He reached down to pick up the cooler, whose strap he slung over his shoulder. Kevin picked up the Nerf ball. Alexis took the lead, directing them back to the subway while Castle walked in the back, keeping an eye on all of the young people in his charge. The sense of responsibility he felt was kind of empowering. He didn't like it.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

First and most importantly, thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or bookmarked this story! Your comments make me smile. Please let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.

Wow, we actually get someone else's point of view besides Beckett's. The rest of the story will alternate between Castle and Beckett POVs for the most part. There are a few parts from Ryan or Esposito's POV later on. Hopefully you'll be able to tell whose vantage point the story is coming from without it really interrupting the flow too much. I'm practicing writing in third person (not omnipotent), so if you have some thoughts on that, I'd love to hear them.

As for why Beckett refers to herself as 'Beckett' while Castle thinks of her as 'Kate,' I don't know. I also don't know why no one thinks of Castle as 'Richard.' It's a mystery…


	6. Saturday Evening

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Six

* * *

Beckett and Lanie arrived at the alley where the girl they now believed to be Serafina Valduerez had been murdered the day before. The area had been cleared of any evidence and someone had tried to wash away the blood, though a hint of it could still be seen on the gray concrete. Yellow police tape blocked the area, just in case they found more evidence later.

"So, the victim was standing here when she was shot," said Beckett. She recreated the crime scene in her mind while she took her position, standing where Serafina had fallen.

"She was lying on her back, with her feet pointed towards the street." Lanie kept her distance and glanced down the alley, looking for anything that might have been missed previously.

"But she was shot in the front, so she must have been facing away from the alley. Why would she go into the alley in the first place, only to turn around and be attacked by the killer?" Beckett frowned as she tried to imagine the last few minutes before the girl's murder.

"The murderer could have been hiding behind some of these trash bins," said Lanie. She pointed to a group of smelly tin cans. "She's far enough into the alley that she might have tried to investigate some noise and when she passed the killer, he snuck up behind her."

"That's possible. If the killer had been watching her, he or she would know that Serafina passed this alley on her way to the school." Beckett listened carefully for a second, but all she could make out was the din of the traffic on 34th and the closest café. "It's too loud for her to have heard something worth investigating. She must have been meeting someone."

"The killer?"

"Maybe." Beckett walked towards the street, leaving behind the darker, mustier alley. "She always came from that direction. Let's walk that way to see if we can find out where she encountered chlorine."

"It was a match for the concentration typically found in pool chemicals," said Lanie. "If we can find an apartment building or hotel with a pool near here, we may find our other crime scene." The two women stepped completely out of the alley and into the warm afternoon sun. Beckett kept her eyes open for suspicious people or items. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary by the time they reached one of the Central Park luxury hotels and meeting centers.

"Indoor pool," read Beckett aloud from the sign advertising the hotel's numerous amenities.

"What would an eight year-old girl or a druggie woman be doing in a place like this?" asked Lanie. The building wasn't one of the fanciest ones in the city, nor was it owned by one of the major hotel chains. Still, its proximity to Central Park was worth more than a prestigious name and that fact was more than reflected in the price of the rooms.

"Robbing someone." Beckett pointed to a tasteful placard in the window which directed visitors towards the main ballroom where a convention was being held. The week-long event was centered around buying and selling antique and rare jewelry.

"Oh, I heard about this show," said Lanie. "Supposedly it costs two hundred dollars just to be admitted and that doesn't go towards anything you might buy inside."

"When we get back to the precinct, I'm going to put a rush on the analysis of those studs found in the victim's ears. In the meantime, let's ask around. You'd think someone would be squawking if they'd been relieved of expensive diamond earrings." Beckett pulled out her badge to have ready as she approached the main entrance of the hotel. Predictably, they were stopped by a uniformed hotel employee.

"Do you have tickets to the convention?" The man, who was hardly as tall as Lanie, looked down his nose at the two women. Beckett realized that most of the women who would attend this sort of event probably dressed to impress. Her work suit and Lanie's casual wear didn't pass inspection.

"Will this suffice?" Beckett shoved her badge in the man's snooty face. "Detective Beckett, NYPD. I'm investigating a murder and possible robbery. Is there anyone I can speak with in this regard?"

"Let me call my manager. Please wait out here." The man gave them one last distrustful look before moving a few feet away and picking up the house phone near the exterior concierge stand. He returned after a short conversation. "Mr. Peller will be with you shortly." He resumed his position guarding the door and looked less than likely to allow them inside before the manager arrived. Beckett sighed and resigned herself to waiting without.

Eventually the manager, Mr. Peller, stepped out of the hotel and approached them with an air of severe inconvenience. "How may I help you, detective?"

"Information has come to light in one of my murder investigations that may have something to do with the jewelry show that your hotel is hosting. Have any of the guests reported missing items?"

"Our hotel has state of the art security equipment," replied Peller.

"That's not what I asked," said Beckett. The man frowned and shifted his weight in aggravation.

"If something had been taken from one of our guests or visitors, we would handle it internally. That way, the victims remain anonymous. Dealing with the NYPD always results in a media circus."

"Circus or no, any recent thefts may be related to my homicide and I'm going to insist that you inform me of any such incidents." Beckett hated it when people were difficult. If Mr. Peller would just work with her, they could all go home at a reasonable hour and the criminals could get their just rewards.

"I'm afraid you're going to need a warrant to subpoena our records. Until you have one of those, I ask you to please vacate the premises."

"Listen, Mr. Peller," started Lanie, but Beckett cut her off.

"Thank you for your time." Beckett guided Lanie away from the hotel. "He's not worth it."

"I can't believe how unhelpful he was," said the ME. "Do you deal with that on every case?"

"It happens a lot." Beckett ran her fingers through her loose hair. "I'll see if I can get a judge to grant me a warrant but this lead seems like a stretch, even to me. Maybe if I combine it with the possible chlorine from the pool, I can at least get inside."

"Maybe you could send Castle inside," suggested Lanie. "He might be enough of a celebrity to bypass Mr. Unhelpful."

"Possibly." Beckett tossed the idea around and found that she liked it. She would suggest it to the writer that evening. "Let's return to the station. I'll try Randy Bellefonte one more time." Together, she and Lanie made the trek back to the 12th Precinct. This wasn't her first case with difficult suspects or witnesses but the extra personal aspect of it was making the trials all the more infuriating. She was definitely looking forward to an evening with Castle's finest liquid relaxant.

Because she was a glutton for punishment - figuratively, of course - she decided to stop by holding after leaving yet another voicemail on Randy Bellefonte's cell phone. She knew that Rayford had been released earlier, having somehow managed to make bail on his assault charge. Nora Bellefonte should still be in the temporary jail cells since her crime had been a bit more grievous and they were also holding her for murder.

The holding cells were devoid of any females. The only occupants were a couple of middle-aged drunkards who had been dragged from the streets on disorderly conduct charges. The guard informed her that Ms. Bellefonte had been moved to a minimum security prison pending the investigation. She would have to wait until tomorrow if she wanted to push the older woman to reverse the curse she'd put on Ryan and Esposito.

Feeling acutely dejected, Beckett retrieved her car keys and purse from her desk. As she was straightening up, she glanced towards the pair of desks where her partners usually sat. She suddenly remembered Ryan's offer during lunch. Even though they were in children's bodies, the two could still help her reason out and track down suspects. She marched over to Ryan's desk and logged into his computer. It took a few simple steps to set up the remote access feature. He could probably access the machine from Castle's laptop. Tomorrow, she'd take his keys and pick up his laptop from his apartment.

She sent a short text message to Castle, alerting him that she was on her way home. Even though she didn't have any good news to share with her team, she was looking forward to spending the evening with her favorite people.

xXx

Beckett let herself into the apartment. Unlike that morning, she wasn't greeted at the door. Instead, she followed the sounds of explosions and gunfire to the living room. On the big flat screen played some superhero movie with which she was unfamiliar.

"Hey, you," greeted Castle when he spotted her. He was seated in the middle of the couch with a large bowl of popcorn in his lap. One of her detectives sat on either side of him, transfixed by the movie and eating absently from the snack bowl. Alexis had claimed one of the armchairs, though she was concentrating on a text book instead of the television.

"What are you watching?"

"Iron Man," said Javier. He looked up at her with a welcoming smile, but his attention was quickly drawn back to the action on the television. Beckett wedged her way onto the couch beside him. The three males shifted to give her more room. Castle offered her the bowl of popcorn. She snagged a few kernels.

"Did you have fun in the park after I left?" Beckett asked. She ran the back of her index finger down the side of Javier's face, marveling at how soft the skin was just in front of his ear. It wasn't like she spent a lot of time touching her partner's face when he was full-size, but she knew her own skin wasn't as baby soft anymore. At least, it was not soft without the help of a lot of moisturizer.

"We left right after you," he answered without looking at her.

"What happened to your football game?"

"The other people left." He glanced at her briefly from the corner of his eye as if wondering with how many more questions she was going to pester him. She rolled her eyes. Of course he was more interested in the action movie than her. Boys.

Beckett leaned forward a little bit so she should see her younger partner. He was equally fixated on the television, with wide eyes directed solely towards the screen. She didn't miss that his baby blues were circled with a tinge of red, as if he'd been upset recently. This caused her to frown. She'd never seen either of her partners shed tears outside of the tragic death of their previous captain, Montgomery.

"Castle?"

"Yes, Kate?" He actually turned to look at her.

"Can I talk to you?" The "in private" was strongly implied. Castle seemed to understand. He handed the popcorn bowl to Javier with specific instructions to not eat all of it before the writer returned. Castle stood up and offered a hand to Beckett. She allowed him to pull her off the couch. Together, they made their way into the kitchen.

"How did your investigating go this afternoon?" he asked.

"Another roadblock." She sighed. "Lanie and I may have found where Valduerez was before her murder, but the manager of the hotel wouldn't speak to us without a warrant. It seems like this whole case is just one hurdle after another."

"Which hotel? I may have connections there."

"The Clairemont near Central Park. Actually, I was hoping you could go over there and do a little snooping. They're hosting a jewelry convention, which may be where Serafina got those diamond earrings she was wearing."

"So you want me to attend the show and see if anyone was robbed recently?"

"Yes."

"I can do that." Castle pulled open the refrigerator and retrieved two bottles of water. He offered one to Beckett.

"Actually, I was hoping for something a little stronger."

"I can do that, too. I have just the thing for frustrating cases." The writer raided his liquor cabinet and poured them both a shot of scotch whiskey. "Cheers."

Beckett slammed hers back, thrilling at the burn as it scorched down her throat. Castle poured her another. This time, she didn't rush in order to enjoy the taste and the warmth in her mouth. "Did something happen after the park?"

"What do you mean?"

"The boys don't seem as upbeat as they were this afternoon. Kevin's eyes are a little red, too."

"Ah, yes. There was an… incident… when we got home. We were all quite smelly, so I took a quick shower before helping the boys clean up. We once again got to argue about who needs what kind of supervision in a tub full of water, but that was finally resolved by my sitting outside the bathroom while Javier gave a stirring monologue about how insulted he was that I didn't trust him to clean himself without drowning."

"I bet that was entertaining."

"I'll show you the video later," offered Castle. "Since he was behind the door, he couldn't see me recording. Unfortunately, all you can see is the carpet, but the audio is entertaining."

"So what happened to Kevin?"

"First of all, he's a little less stubborn than Javi, so he let me help him to some degree. He's so little that reaching stuff and being able to hold things are difficult. His mind remembers how to perform basic motor skills, but his body has forgotten."

"I can't even imagine. He's been dealing with it pretty well, from what I can see."

"For the most part, yes," said Castle. "I was helping him rinse the shampoo out of his hair and I guess I scared him."

"How did you scare him?" Beckett was surprised at how protective she suddenly felt. If anyone should be responsible for two kids, it was the real life father. Still, she wanted to gather the shrunken detective in her arms and not let anyone else near him.

"Apparently, having water dumped over his head brings back bad memories that haven't been fully put away yet." Castle rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache.

"Lockwood." Beckett frowned deeply as she looked into the living room where her junior partners were still focused on the movie, which was nearing the end. That particular case had wrapped up over a year and a half ago. She didn't like that it was still affecting her partner, even if only subconsciously.

"That was the last straw and the camel's back broke. First, he cried from being startled, which turned into tears of humiliation from crying in the first place, and then finally ended with sobbing about how this whole situation is completely unfair." Castle looked pained as he recounted the story. "Honestly, I prefer that to his tendency to just shut down when feeling overwhelmed, but it still wasn't any fun."

"God, I hate this case so much." Beckett swallowed with difficulty thanks to the lump in her throat. "How did Javi react?"

"Oh, he just looked angry and helpless. For a minute I was worried I was going to have both of them freaking out, but thankfully Javier kept it together."

"Good."

"Sounds like drama all around." Castle refilled their shot glasses. "Did you speak to Bellefonte the Younger yet?"

"No. His brother is out on bail, but Nora Bellefonte is now at the minimum security joint just outside of town. I'll press her for information again tomorrow."

"Why did they move her out of the holding cell?" asked Alexis. She came up from behind Beckett and set her textbook on the bar counter before reaching for her dad's bottled water.

"We try not to keep people in the precinct for extended periods," said Beckett. "The judge is keeping her without bail since she admitted to purposefully putting a foreign agent in the drinks of two NYPD detectives."

"Did you find out anything in your other leads?"

"No, Beckett was just telling me that everything has been a dead end so far," replied Castle. "It looks like we're stuck babysitting again tomorrow."

"I don't mind. They're cute and funny, especially when they gang up on you," said Alexis.

"Whatever you do, don't let them think you're enjoying their curse," said Castle. "Javier might hide something precious to you."

"First, I don't have a video camera, and secondly, I'm not enjoying that they're trapped in kid bodies. I just don't think they're so bad to be around." Alexis smiled sweetly at her father. "I think they like me more than you."

"I'm sure they do," said Beckett. "Little Castle has always been less trying than Big Castle."

"I feel very ganged up on, here," complained Big Castle. Alexis laughed.

"I think the movie is pretty much over. What are we doing for dinner?"

"How about breakfast? Pancakes sound wonderful to me."

"Dad, we had pancakes for breakfast."

"Are you implying that one can only eat pancakes once a day?" Castle looked completely crestfallen.

"No. I love your pancakes, but maybe Beckett and the boys don't want that again."

"Kate didn't have pancakes this morning."

"Javier?" Beckett decided to put an end to the debate sooner rather than later.

"What?"

"Are you and Kevin fine with pancakes for dinner?"

"We had pancakes for breakfast."

"So?" Castle pouted.

"Whatever, bro. Sounds good to me."

"Pancakes it is," said Beckett. With renewed spirits, Castle set to work making their dinner. The movie finally ended a few minutes later. Javier waited until Kevin finished shutting down the system and then they walked over to the kitchen together.

Javier stepped up on the bottom rung of Beckett's barstool and hung off the backrest in order to see over the counter. Kevin plopped down on the carpet near her feet so he could lean back against the bar while fiddling with his smart phone. Beckett discretely wrapped her arm around Javier to keep him from slipping off the side of her stool. "So you like me now?" she asked.

"I always like you, Becks. You just pick bad times to try to start conversations."

"And this is why you're single."

"And this is why you're with Castle. He's always willing to have a conversation." Javier pushed himself up to the higher rung since he still couldn't really see anything. Now, his upper body easily cleared the countertop and he could rest his elbows on the hard surface.

"Hey, I resemble that remark," said Castle. He shook his spatula in Javier's direction. The younger man just shook his head.

"Did that witch tell you how to make us big again?" Javier asked. He twisted around so he could see his senior partner.

"No, and you're making me nervous." Beckett gently grasped his upper arm. "Can't you sit in a chair like a person instead of a monkey?" Javier scowled at her, but Beckett held his gaze steadily until he huffed and let himself drop to the floor. He made his way to the third stool and climbed up to sit normally in it.

"All right, first round of Pancakes à la Castle is ready," announced the writer. He set a platter piled high with golden round disks in the center of the bar. A stack of plates appeared next, which he distributed to his friends. Beckett hadn't thought she was that hungry until the first buttery bite hit her tongue. After that she dug in enthusiastically. Castle made really good pancakes.

Javier and Alexis also helped themselves while Castle poured everyone glasses of milk. He finally made himself a plate, only to notice that he still had one extra plate and glass. "Where's Kev?"

Beckett glanced down at the floor. The blond was still there, flipping through various screens on his phone and acting completely uninterested in the meal. "Aren't you hungry, sweetie?" she asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." He looked up to give her a brief grin. Beckett looked over at Castle and shrugged. He frowned but didn't comment. The rest of the group tucked into their breakfast-dinner, making small talk and laughing at the amusing antidotes that Alexis or Javier would tell about the day. Even though they were crowded around the bar (Castle had to stand since all the seats were taken) she had rarely enjoyed a meal so much. She liked the intimacy of it and she felt like she was with family instead of just friends and co-workers.

When they were finished, Beckett and Alexis joined forces to clean up the kitchen. Castle talked Kevin into an apple, which the youngest detective sparingly ate from his spot in Beckett's vacated stool. It was already nearing eight by the time they finished and Beckett was keen to the yawns that Javier and Kevin tried to hide. The two were notorious for staying up much later than they should, either out at bars or playing video games, so their fatigue had to be due to their new sizes. Surprisingly, neither put up any resistance when Castle suggested they head to bed.

Alexis also made her excuses to retreat to her room, probably vying for some privacy. That left Castle and Beckett alone in the main part of the loft, which suited the detective just fine. They snuggled together in one of the large armchairs before the fireplace with a nightcap each. After a hard day of trying to work through a murder by herself, it felt wonderful to Beckett to curl into Castle's warm chest and just let it all go. They sat in peace for a long while, with Beckett staring mindlessly into the flickering flames and Castle absently stroking her hair.

"I missed you today," said Beckett eventually. "I guess I take for granted how much humor you bring to my day."

"Likewise," said Castle. "Well, not humor so much, but lots of sexiness." She giggled and leaned up to kiss him. He heartedly welcomed her attention and responded in kind. She really was too tired for anything beyond an extended make-out session. Being close to her lover was good enough for tonight. Castle's warm hands slid under her shirt, resting just above the waistband of her pants. His touch anchored her there. She imagined that nothing could go wrong as long as she was with Castle.

They finally drew apart when the clock on the mantle started chiming the ten o'clock hour. Beckett had no idea what had happened to the nine o'clock hour. "Twenty-four hours, give or take," said Castle.

"We all survived the first day."

"Shall we retire to the bedroom?"

"Yes." Beckett slid off the chair to allow Castle to stand as well. Hand in hand they headed towards the back of the loft. Castle detoured them briefly to peak into the guest room. Beckett smiled softly at the sight of her two partners curled up together in the middle of the bed. Castle once again left the door cracked open. Finally, they made it to their own bed.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews. They make me want to update more and more often. Chapter Seven starts off Sunday and right away the group gets some bad news, so look forward to that.

The Avengers and Iron Man belong to Marvel/Disney. I'll try to keep the superhero references to a minimum in the future.

I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	7. Sunday Morning

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Seven

* * *

Castle awoke to the annoying buzzing of Kate's phone. Fortunately, the detective woke as well. She reached over and grabbed the offending device without opening her eyes. "Beckett."

Whatever the person on the other end of the line had to say caused her to snap to full alertness. She nearly conked her head on Castle's chin as she sat up suddenly, clutching the phone like it was trying to escape her grasp. "What do you mean, she had a stroke?"

Castle couldn't help but feed off of the panic that was radiating from his partner. He had no idea who had had a stroke but clearly this was Bad News. Beckett slid out of bed and stalked towards the closest, one hand tangled in her hair while the other pressed the phone to her ear. "When did this happen? Can she speak at all?"

"What's going on?" asked Castle. He pulled on his housecoat before following Beckett into the walk-in closet. She was pulling the pieces of a pant suit off a hanger.

"I'll be there as soon as I can… why afternoon? No, I need to speak with her immediately." Beckett tossed her slacks onto the bed angrily as she burst from the closet. "Fine, call me if her condition changes at all." Beckett ended the call and chucked her phone at the bed. It bounced off the rumpled covers and onto the floor.

"Kate, what happened?" Castle grabbed her shoulders. He hated being worried and not knowing why. "Who was on the phone?"

"That was the warden from the minimum security joint where Nora Bellefonte is being held. She had a stroke in the middle of the night. They moved her to the ICU at Saint Samuel's. Castle, she's basically a vegetable now."

"Oh no." Castle now understood her reaction. "Shit."

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" demanded Kate. "She's the only one who knows what was in that fucked up lemonade she gave Ryan and Esposito." The detective sat down heavily on the edge of the bed with her elbows on her knees. She pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes.

"It's okay…" He really wanted her to calm down. She was scaring him a little. She rarely let her control snap like this.

"It's not fucking okay, Castle!"

Well, if anyone else in the loft had still been sleeping, they were awake now. "Kate, listen to me. This is horrible news, but it's not the end of the world. There are still people out there who might be able to undo her spell and even if there aren't, we know it will wear off eventually. We'll just have to deal a little longer."

"I don't want to deal with this for another minute," said Kate, tearfully. "I want the world to go back to normal. Now."

"It's never going to be how you remember it," insisted Castle. "The knowledge of witches and magic will always be with us. But things will get better. You just have to hold on."

"Richard, what is going on in here?" Martha peeked around the door, her red hair dancing around her face haphazardly.

"Bellefonte, the old lady who shrunk the boys, had a stroke. She can't tell us how to undo the spell anymore."

"Oh dear."

"I'm sorry for alarming you, Martha," said Kate.

"No worries. I'll go check on the kids while you two pull yourselves together."

"Thank you, mother." Castle looked back at Kate. "Can you do that?"

"I think so. I just need a minute or ten. I want to scream. I feel like I'm about to burst."

"This is one thing Demming was good for; letting you beat the crap out of him in the workout room to let off some steam."

"Maybe I'll just cry instead." Kate brushed the hair away from her face and took a few deep breaths. "I'm going to take a shower."

"You're not going in to work right now, are you? It's Sunday and it'd be nice if you could stay with us for at least part of the day. The boys are going to need your strength when they find out the news."

"What strength?" Kate barked out an unpleasant laugh. "The nurse said that Bellefonte can't have any visitors until this afternoon and even that is tentative. There's really nothing I can do. The labs don't work on Sunday unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Good. I'm glad you'll be here. You can take a shower; I'll go see what everyone else is doing." Castle knew that she was going to make good on her threat to cry, using the shower to mask her emotion. He was fine with that as long as she was releasing some of her pent up frustration. After yesterday's episode during bath time, Castle feared she wouldn't be the only one suffering a mental and emotional break that morning.

The detective shut herself in the bathroom. Castle took a deep breath and then ventured out into the main living area of his loft. Waiting expectantly for him were two redheads, a blond, and a brunet. Martha was wrapped in her brightly colored dressing gown, her hair still mostly unkempt. Likewise, the younger generation was still in their sleep clothes. Castle briefly mused about how much he still liked the matching t-shirt and sleep pants that Alexis wore, decorated with little inkpots and quills. He'd gotten those for her on her sixteenth birthday and was touched that she still wore them.

"What's going on?" Javier's question brought Castle back into the current conversation.

"What do you mean?" Castle sidestepped around the group and made a beeline for the kitchen and his coffee machine.

"Why is Beckett yelling at you at seven A.M.?" asked Kevin. The quartet followed after him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He was halfway through the living room when small hands grabbed his housecoat and pulled. Hard. Castle was surprised to be dragged to a stop. He looked down at Javier's upturned glare.

"Did you do something to her?"

"Of course not - why would you think that?" Castle tried to untangle the detective's fists from the somewhat expensive fabric of the robe but Javier refused to be detached.

"I warned you that if you ever upset her…"

"Mother, a little help here?" Castle looked beseechingly at the older woman. Martha threw up her hands defensively and shook her head.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this one." She continued on the way to the kitchen, leaving Castle alone with a combined eighty pounds and seventy-five inches of annoyed NYPD homicide detectives.

"Alexis?"

"I want to know, too," the college student replied. "You seem really agitated. What's wrong?"

"Kate got some bad news. We should wait for her to discuss it."

"You can tell us now," suggested Javier. Actually, Castle didn't really feel like Javier was suggesting anything… more like demanding in a very intimidating way that shouldn't be possible for someone the size of a first grader.

"Castle." Now Kevin had latched onto his other side and was experimenting with whether puppy-dog eyes would work better than direct threats.

"I need coffee." A sudden inspiration struck him. Javier wouldn't magically develop x-ray vision and put a laser beam through Castle's head if his partner was between them, right? Castle scooped up the blond and made his break for the kitchen while the two detectives were still stunned by the unexpected move. Javier might have lost his grip on the luxury housecoat, but he stayed hot on the writer's heels as they crossed the living room.

His canister of fresh coffee grounds was empty. With a muted expletive, Castle pulled open one of the lower cabinets where his grinder was stored. It was awkward with a kid in one arm and another in his face again, refusing to be dissuaded from his line of questioning (lit. demanding). "Javi, make yourself useful. See that black grinder right there? Pull it out for me." He nudged the detective towards the cabinet. "I promise you can give me the fifth degree to your heart's content after I've had some morning juice." Javier didn't look very mollified, but he pulled out the grinder and handed it to the writer.

There was no way Castle was going to successfully grind the beans with only one hand and he didn't trust anyone else to do it correctly. It was an art, one in which he had carefully schooled himself. He had no choice but to set Kevin on the counter, which was probably bad parenting etiquette but the blond wasn't really a little kid anyway.

Javier stayed right by his side, playing the part of underfoot nuisance to perfection. Castle nearly tripped over him trying to retrieve the canister of coffee beans on the opposite counter. "Alright, people who can barely see over the countertops, out of the kitchen!" He grabbed the back of Javier's shirt and pushed him towards Alexis. "Please keep him occupied for like five minutes."

"Castle!"

"Richard."

"Dad."

"Everyone stop!" Castle rarely raised his voice, so to his immense relief, the loft actually fell silent. In the quiet, the sound of muted footsteps approaching the kitchen was audible. Five sets of eyes snapped around to look at Kate as she walked towards them. Castle immediately noticed her slightly pale face and puffy eyes. He would have felt relief that his girlfriend had arrived to take some of the attention off of him but her defeated demeanor only made him feel more helpless and frustrated.

"You okay, Castle?" Kate asked. She stopped a few feet away, wrapping her arms around herself as if unsure what to do with them.

"It's a conspiracy to drive me mad before breakfast."

Javier rolled his eyes at Castle's comment. He moved to his senior partner's side, looking like a concerned friend instead of a vicious pest. It really wasn't fair. There was a thud from behind him, causing Castle to spin around and his heart to stutter at the sight of a now toddler-free countertop. However, Kevin soon hurried around the side of peninsula to join Kate and Javier, so the fall must have not hurt too badly.

Finally left alone, Castle set about making his coffee while keeping track of his guests out of the corner of his eye. Alexis also joined Kate and the boys, though Martha stayed with him in the kitchen. She, of course, already knew vaguely what the problem was.

"Hey sweetie," murmured Kate, cupping the side of Javier's face and brushing her thumb across his cheek. She had knelt down so she was at his eye level. "Why are you trying to drive Castle crazy already?"

Javier reached up to take her hand in both of his. "We heard you yelling this morning and he refuses to tell us why."

"Castle did say you received some bad news," said Kevin. "He said you'd tell us. Have you been crying? Your eyes are red."

"I was a little overwhelmed, but I feel better now." Kate smiled at her Irish partner, though it looked forced. "Didn't your sisters teach you not to comment on a female's appearance if she's not looking her best?"

"Sorry."

"Does it have to do with the Valduerez case?" Everyone knew that Javier wasn't really asking about the murdered girl/woman. It was a roundabout, safe way to ask if it had anything to do with _them_.

"Yes," answered Kate, bluntly. She stood up and took a little hand in each of hers, leading the two be-spelled detectives towards Castle's couch. She sat down at one end, waiting patiently while the two boys climbed up next to her. "Nora Bellefonte suffered a stroke last night." Alexis gasped from where she had sat in one of the chairs, kitty-corner to the detectives.

"Did she die?" Javier coughed a bit to clear his throat after the question came out sounding strained.

"No, but she's cataleptic right now." Kate brushed her hand over Javier's dark hair. "They won't even let me in to see her until this afternoon."

"Will she recover?" Kevin clutched Javier's upper arm as he leaned against his partner's side.

"It's too early to tell. Even if she does, who knows if it will be before the month is out." Kate closed her eyes for a long moment to bolster her nerves. "I'm so sorry I don't know how to fix this."

"It's not your fault," said Javier. He maneuvered to his knees so he could wrap his arms around her neck. Kate slipped her arms around his back and hugged him tightly, her cheek pressed against the side of his face. Alexis moved from her chair to discretely sit down next to Kevin and place her hand on his shoulder.

Castle walked over with two steaming mugs of coffee. Martha followed him with one of her own and a cup of hot chocolate for Alexis. The younger redhead took it with a trembling smile.

"So we just have to wait. I'm sure the month will go by quickly." Kevin twisted the hem of his t-shirt nervously.

"It's gonna be a bitch, bro," said Javier. He pulled away from Kate, who took advantage of his precarious balance to pull him fully onto her lap. She held him close in a sideways embrace. Castle wanted to smack the Cuban when he heard the dreaded sniffle from the younger detective. Castle set Kate's coffee on the end table next to her so he had one hand free to reach for Kevin. The blond shied away from his touch.

"I'm fine," he said shakily.

"It's perfectly reasonable to be upset about this," said Castle.

"I'm not a baby!"

"Leave him alone." Glare à la Javier was back. Well, Castle could look murderous, too. He set his fiery gaze on the younger man.

"Stop," said Kate quietly. She squeezed Javier as a muted reprimand. Castle unwillingly took a seat in the chair Alexis had recently vacated.

"What about Ms. Bellefonte's son?" asked Alexis. "The one who was in the station yesterday. I though you said he practiced magic like his mother."

"I wouldn't trust him for anything," said Kate. "He was angry enough that his mother was jailed. He's going to be downright nasty now that she's ill. I fear he'd just as soon make the situation worse than help us." She jumped slightly when her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She adjusted Javier's weight so she could shift around and pull it out. The number wasn't associated with a name in her contact list, but it looked familiar. "Detective Beckett," she answered.

They all watched her face closely as she listened to the person on the other end of the line. Her posture straightened minutely and her expression smoothed as she became all business. "Thank you for returning my call, Mr. Bellefonte."

"Speakerphone," hissed Castle in a stage whisper. Kate shook her head and held up a finger as she continued to listen to the man speak.

"Your mother was brought in for questioning due to her relations with one of my murder victims. She was arrested for conspiracy to poison two NYPD police detectives." Kate let go of Javier completely so she could tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear opposite the phone. "They're alive yes, but not well. How much do you know about the magic that your mother claims to practice?"

Castle smiled weakly at Alexis when she turned to look at him hopefully. He wanted to encourage warm fuzzy feelings in his daughter, but at the same time, he didn't want to give her false hope. Why couldn't Kate put the phone on speaker so they could all hear?

"She, uh, turned them into little children." Kate cringed after admitting out loud what she still didn't want to believe was possible. "She allegedly did the same to Serafina Valduerez, who was murdered Friday morning." Kate held the phone away from her ear for a second as the man let out a loud string of expletives that could be heard without speakerphone. Once he calmed, she pressed the phone close again. "We've been in contact with your older brother, too. He was arrested for assaulting an officer, but made bail yesterday afternoon. Your mother was being held in a minimum security prison just outside of the city." Three deep breaths while Bellefonte the Younger responded. "Mr. Bellefonte, your mother suffered a stroke early this morning. She's at Saint Samuel's in the ICU."

…

"Yes, it sounds like she's in stable condition, but unable to speak."

…

"I don't know if she was involved in Ms. Valduerez's murder, just that she claims to have turned Valduerez into a little girl to help her relive her childhood. She poisoned the detectives when they tried to question her about the case."

…

"One-thirty. Yes, I can meet you at the hospital then."

…

"There may be officers at her house when you arrive. I had a warrant pulled to search the property for information about the poison. I haven't heard that anything was found."

…

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Bellefonte. I will see you this afternoon." Kate ended the call and stared at the blank screen of her phone for nearly a full minute. Castle, along with four other very curious gawkers, stared at the female detective. Kate finally came back to herself with a brief shake of her head. She absently picked at a loose thread on Javier's new sweatpants as she spoke. "Randy Bellefonte just returned from his mini-vacation upstate and started checking his voicemails. He's going to swing by his mother's house to do a little research on her spell-work before meeting me at the hospital."

"What if he tries to destroy evidence while he's there?" asked Javier. Apparently he didn't like Kate picking at his pants, so he curled his little fingers around her larger ones.

"I'll call ahead and alert the unis to keep a close eye on him," said Kate.

"He indicated that he could help fix this mess?" asked Castle.

"He said that he hasn't touched magic for years but he knows some secret stashes in her house where she might have hidden information on this particular spell. From everyone we've talked to, it sounds like Randy and his family were equally disappointed in each other. I'm hoping he'll be willing to work with us instead of against us."

"How can Ryan and I help?" asked Javier. "Did you set up the remote access on Ryan's work machine?"

Kate looked at him appraisingly. "You two can just hang on for a little bit longer," she said eventually. "I really feel good about meeting the younger Bellefonte. I think we'll have this reversed in no time."

"You're cutting us out? Haven't we been through this very scenario enough times to know better by now?"

"Javi-"

"No." Javier pushed himself away from her. He slid off her lap and the couch entirely. "Castle told us about the way you're 'coping' with this by calling Ryan and I by our first names but I get the feeling you've forgotten that we're not actually little kids." He turned to look at Castle. "I don't want to be referred to as Javier anymore."

"Sweetie-"

"No pet names, either. Just Esposito."

"Is 'Espo' okay?" asked Castle. Technically it was also a nickname, but as a derivative of his family name, he wondered if the Cuban would let that one slide. Truly, he was asking out of an honest want to know, but Javier interpreted it as trying to jerk him around.

"Are you serious?" He made a face that was very Grown Up Esposito and Castle didn't enjoy the feeling of being chastised by someone only half as tall as he was. Well, maybe not only half as tall. Castle didn't think he'd want to be topping out at eight feet, actually. He'd met a few professional basketball players and the issues they had to deal with due to their height made him glad to be only slightly taller than average…

"I'm not trying to cut you out," said Kate, forgoing addressing him by any name at all. "Just let me see what Bellefonte says about the spell and we'll go from there. Please?"

"Why are you against us helping you?"

Castle didn't envy Kate for being in the crosshairs of Javier's - well, Esposito's - interrogation. Truthfully, he was kind of curious, too. Usually the female detective was pretty demanding of her team, writer included. Physical work aside, the two junior detectives seemed capable of doing their jobs.

"I…" Kate floundered for a second, but found her composure quickly. "I'm just worried that there are side effects to this spell that we don't know about and I'll admit I'm feeling a little overprotective. Will you indulge me a little? If Randy Bellefonte can't offer me a fix to this spell today, then we'll talk about other options."

"Then you'll swing by Ryan's apartment and get his laptop on your way back here tonight, right?" Javier sidled up closer to Kate now that he was getting what he wanted. Kate looked to the side briefly and Castle instinctively echoed her sight line. The little blond was staring at his lap, passively following the conversation and letting his partner do the talking for both of them. He looked absolutely miserable. Castle recalled that Grown Up Ryan hated it when his teammates fought, so Little Kid Kevin was probably wishing he were anywhere else at the moment.

"Sure. Do you want anything else from your place, Ryan?" Kate reached over to her younger partner, but Kevin shrugged off her touch just as he had Castle's. He responded with a minute lift of his shoulders and a barely audible sigh.

"Even I think this has been enough drama for one morning," said Martha, breaking into the detectives' conversation bubble.

"That is pretty bad, if Mother is feeling taxed." Castle knew he felt drained. His coffee was not making things better like it should.

"Richard, it's time to feed the masses." Martha waved towards the kitchen. "It's no good being emotional on an empty stomach."

"Pancakes?"

"No," came the four part chorus. Castle doubted that Kevin's lack of response indicated support of his suggestion. Vastly outnumbered, he decided that eggs and bacon sounded equally appetizing. Alexis jumped up to help him. Kate followed a few seconds later, leaving her boys in the living room. Martha promised to return shortly after making herself more presentable.

Twenty minutes later, Castle was dishing out cook-to-order eggs and slices of thick, extra greasy bacon. He liked showing off his culinary prowess. Alexis was generous in her praise and Kate always appreciated a good meal. He hadn't cooked much for the boys outside of the last day and a half, but from what he knew of their take-out bachelor diets, he could only imagine that they were equally impressed.

"Kate?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him with wide hazel eyes and he smiled at how cute she looked with her cheeks puffed out as she chewed her food.

"Is Kevin - sorry, Ryan - down by your feet again?" Javier had joined them when the food was ready, sitting between Alexis and Kate on the trio of barstools. She looked down briefly then shook her head negatively.

"He went to get something out of the guest room," said Javier. "He said he wasn't hungry, so don't make him anything."

"He didn't eat dinner last night, either," said Castle.

"You can't force him to eat if he doesn't want to." Javier didn't look thrilled about his partner's new no-cal diet, but he was a big proponent of letting his partners make their own decisions.

"I'll go talk to him," said Kate. She set down her fork and started to slip off her barstool. Castle waved a hand at her.

"Let me. You just eat the food I worked so hard to prepare." Castle didn't start for the back of the loft right away. He pulled a carton of milk from the refrigerator and retrieved the jar of honey from the cabinet. Hating the associated nickname didn't mean Detective Ryan had given up his love of the warm beverage. Two minutes later, Castle marched for the trenches, armed only with a warm mug of milk and honey.

xXx

It was silly, but his first impulse after hearing the gentle knock on the guest room door was to hide. Kevin just wanted to be left alone. Even Javi's comforting presence had become overbearing. The sound of knocking had come from too high up on the door for it to be his equally miniaturized partner, meaning it was someone he really didn't want to deal with.

The only two decent hiding places in the room were under the bed and in the closet. Neither sounded appealing, nor would giving in to his desire to disappear help his and Javi's bid to be treated like the adults they really were. Thanks to his indecisiveness, he was still seated on the bed when Castle barged in uninvited.

"There you are." The writer's ability to observe the obvious was impressive. Kevin mentally rolled his eyes. "Esposito said you were just retrieving something, not hiding out." Kevin had gotten strangely used to be addressed by his given name by the 'adults' in their group during the short time he'd been under the curse. The return to surnames was a little jarring, but Javi had made it perfectly clear his new stance on that. Kevin knew he was exempt - he'd been calling his partner Javier for almost a year now.

Castle walked to the side of the bed and sat down. Purposefully or not, the writer plopped down heavily, causing the mattress to bounce and Kevin to scramble to remain upright. His suspicion that Castle had intended to jar him was supported by the careful way the older man balanced his mug to prevent it from spilling.

Kevin wasn't as confrontational as his partner, though he had his moments. Slamming that shady undercover cop from narcotics into the wall of the Interrogation Room had been one of his shining examples of losing his cool. He preferred to deal with unwanted attention by giving his tormentor the cold shoulder in hopes that they'd lose interest. Fortunately for him, people tended to lose interest in an unassuming junior detective pretty quickly.

Not Castle.

"I made you some honey milk." Castle shoved the mug under his nose. It smelled wonderful. Kevin tried to recall every time the tag-along had called him Honey Milk in front of non-team members and it helped him resist the offering. Castle's ability to wait patiently was blissfully short, so he only had to recycle his memories once. "Are you going to shut us all out every time something doesn't go your way?"

Shut up, asshole.

"Kevin… By the way, until you tell me otherwise, I'm going to keep calling you that, regardless of what your bully of a partner says."

"Javi's not a bully," Kevin snapped. Oops. He scowled at the victorious grin Castle was surely sporting. He wouldn't give the writer the satisfaction of actually looking up at him. He didn't want to be comforted, he just wanted to wallow. His rekindled inner child warred with his hard-won (though maybe still a little lacking in some areas) maturity. The kid whose body he was trapped in wanted to throw a tantrum but his adult mind knew that would be counterproductive and embarrassing in the end. He'd suffered enough humiliation the night before after the Bath Incident.

"Kevin, you don't have to pretend to be impervious to what's going on. You're going to make yourself sick if you keep holding everything back. I know you think it's embarrassing to show any kind of emotion and we all know that you and Javier are trying your bests to act like everything is okay when really you're terrified." Castle set the mug aside. He ran his hand down Kevin's back, then up again. The thin material of his t-shirt went along for the ride.

Kevin inched away from Castle, breaking the contact. The writer was always so infuriatingly suave and unflappable, like life never gave him lemons. Who could blame him? He was good-looking, self-confident, successful, rich, and had a brilliant daughter and a beautiful girlfriend. It was easy for him to tell the vaguely dorky homicide detective to act like a little girl and cry about a stupid curse that wasn't even permanent.

"Come on, talk to me, Kev," said Castle. The man couldn't take a hint. He reached for the detective again.

Kevin twisted around to avoid the contact. He wondered how much longer the writer's twelve-year-old attention span would last. Surely this had to be boring. Castle might consider himself friends with Beckett's two favorite partners, but Kevin had never kidded himself that the man's regard went much further than 'the boys who work with the love of my life' except for when he wanted something from them or their case landed them somewhere stupid like Atlantic City.

"All right, no more Mr. Nice Guy." Castle snatched Kevin under the arms, much like he'd done earlier than morning in order to stave off Javier's fury. Kevin instinctively flailed, trying to regain his upset balance. A heartbeat later, Kevin found himself trapped against Castle's wide chest, his head tucked under the man's chin. The writer manipulated their positions until Castle was leaning against the headboard with his legs straight out. Kevin's legs settled on either side of the man's hips and his annoyingly short arms were pinned against the man's sides. Castle pressed Kevin's head against his shoulder with one hand while his other arm wrapped snugly around the detective's lower back. An experimental push confirmed that he was trapped, immobile in the man's embrace. Stupid, weak, undersized kid body.

Castle started to talk. Kevin valiantly tuned him out. His ramblings didn't make sense, anyway. The writer really just liked the sound of his own voice. His chest rumbled beneath Kevin as he continued to monologue. The steady beat of his heart under Kevin's ear was almost loud enough to drown out the shower of words.

Frustration at being trapped soon melted into a sense of unwanted security and comfort. Kevin didn't want to feel safe in another man's embrace. He was a big boy, an adult who'd seen and been through enough to know how to take care of himself and those around him. Unfortunately, the warm tracks of salty liquid leaking down his cheeks hadn't gotten the message. At his shuddering breath, Castle tightened his hold briefly, if that was even possible. The leaky dam broke and the tears flooded over his still raw eye rims and cheeks. The only shred of dignity he managed to keep was that he cried silently apart from the intermittent rough exhale.

Castle's cheek rested on the crown of Kevin's head. They stayed that way until Kevin's breathing smoothed out and the rush of tears slowed. His eyes felt gritty and his eyelids puffy and heavy. The inviting thought of sleep drew him in, despite his only having been awake for less than two hours. Castle must have noticed his impending escape into unconsciousness. He loosened his hold and nudged Kevin back until he was drowsily straddling Castle's lap with his arms hanging uselessly at his sides.

"I want you to drink this, Kevin. And as soon as you wake up again, real food. No one is going to starve themselves under my watch, kapeesh?"

"I really don't have an appetite right now," mumbled Kevin. He slowly lifted the mug that Castle had pressed into his smaller hands to his mouth. He ignored Castle's steadying grip on the bottom of the ceramic container.

The drink had gone room temperature but it hadn't segregated out so it was still palatable. Kevin kept his eyes downcast as the sweet flavor filled his mouth, focusing on the pattern of the pillowcase behind Castle's shoulder. He drank half of the concoction before his stomach started to protest the volume of liquid. Kevin finally met Castle's concerned gaze as he pushed the drink away, hoping to convey through body language alone that he couldn't drink any more. Kevin's brow furrowed when he saw the reddish tinge around the writer's eyes and the questionable moisture pooling along his lower eyelids. Despite that, Castle didn't look away. Whatever Castle read in his expression resulted in the mug being abandoned on the night stand and Kevin cradled securely in his arms again.

As he drifted on the verge of deeper sleep, Kevin promised himself that _this _was the last time he let the stupid curse get the better of him and force him to show weakness in front of his teammates.

xXx

Beckett brought a glass of orange juice into the guest room for Castle. The writer had never returned from checking on their partner, leaving Esposito and Beckett to clean up the kitchen while Alexis got a head start on preparing to return to Columbia. Martha had stopped by briefly to grab a yogurt, claiming that she needed to swing by her studio for a couple of hours. Esposito wondered if she was usually so scarce around Chez Castle or if being crowded out by half the 12th's homicide squad was making her claustrophobic. He felt a little bad about his part in the arguing that morning, both with Castle and then Beckett. Still, someone had to stand up for him and Ryan.

Beckett made herself comfortable on the bed next to Castle, slouching a little so her face was level with Ryan's. Esposito's partner didn't react to the proximity, leaving Esposito to deduce he'd managed to fall asleep, splayed across Castle's chest as if the writer were a giant teddy bear. He didn't begrudge the Irishman the comfort he seemed to find. Ryan had always been the sort to find affirmation through touch, whereas Esposito put the most stock into thoughtful gestures. Knowing each other so well explained why Esposito didn't complain when Ryan leeched onto him in the middle of the night and how the secretly acquired video of Esposito's bath time monologue had mysteriously vanished from Castle's recorder.

"How long ago did he go down?" Beckett ran the pad of her index finger down the bridge of Ryan's nose.

"Just a few minutes." Esposito pulled himself up onto the bed, moving to sit a few inches from Beckett. From there he could easily see that Ryan was out for the count. He could also see the haggard look that went along with the rough quality of Castle's voice. His guilt at being a pain earlier pulsed again. Truthfully, Castle had really stepped up in a way no one expected him to. He wasn't a fellow officer, or even more than an occasional hang-out buddy who owned a really sweet bar, but he'd brought Esposito and Ryan into his home without question and taken care of them while Beckett continued to work on the Valduerez homicide case.

Not that Esposito needed taking care of, even in a six-year-old body. He could take care of himself and his partner. He just didn't mind the help all that much.

"Ugh." Beckett shifted so she was lying on her side, still facing her boyfriend. She ran her hand down her face. "This is seriously going down as the worst. Case. Ever."

"Seconded," said Esposito. Beckett smiled wanly at him. She reached down to take his hand and pull him into the narrow space between the two full size adults. The repositioning caused him to inadvertently bump Ryan. The younger detective made a small sound of protest but remained asleep.

"There's still a few hours before you have to head to the precinct. Let's just relax. We could all use a breather, I think," said Castle. He adjusted his position as well, making sure to maintain his steady hold on Ryan. Beckett slipped her arms around Esposito, effectively sandwiching him in place. He wanted to protest being snuggled like a baby, but a bigger part of him liked the affection. He would deal with the fallout and re-establish his manly independence later.

Speaking of permitting abnormally large amounts of affection… Beckett had been much more forthcoming with hugs and other physical displays to her partners since the change. Usually she reserved her rare PDAs for Castle. This all just confirmed to Esposito that Beckett was having as much trouble dealing with this as he and Ryan. While he liked to think he was above gullibility when it came to Castle's extreme theories about their murder cases (unlike Ryan, who always gave Castle's ridiculous ideas more thought time than they deserved), he did sometimes give the less crazy ones consideration. Beckett was resolute in believing that there was a logical explanation for everything and there were no supernatural beings or occurrences. Seeing her two partners turned into little kids had to have seriously rocked her view on the world.

Esposito shifted uncomfortably. He'd never spent this much time in such close proximity to his team leader, whom he considered like a sister, and they were stepping over all kinds of unspoken boundaries. He was worried that even when the curse wore off, things wouldn't go back to normal. Would they awkwardly remember moments like these when they were once again maintaining professional relationships at work? Even worse, would Ryan (and okay, maybe Esposito too, but definitely not to the same degree) get too used to being coddled and regret being full size again?

"You're thinking too loudly," complained Beckett. She unwrapped one arm from around his small frame so she could enfold his shrunken hand in her slender fingers. "I'm going to talk to Bellefonte this afternoon and he'll know how to fix this. By tomorrow, you and Ryan will be back in your desks at the precinct, driving me crazy because you still behave like preschoolers even as adults."

"Okay, first of all," said Esposito, shifting so he could look Beckett in the eye, "I'm always more mature and sophisticated than writer-boy over here and you at least rate him a nine-year-old. Second, Ryan is the preschooler. I would be in elementary if this was real. Third, you'd drive yourself manic without Ryan and me to lighten the atmosphere once in a while."

"Mature, maybe, but I refuse to give you sophisticated," argued Castle. "I can be devastatingly debonair when I put my mind to it."

"He does have his moments," said Beckett. She smiled at her boyfriend in a sugary sick way that made Esposito regret not trying harder to make things work with Lanie.

"I think I need to brush my teeth now."

"Hush, you." Beckett squeezed his hand. "For the record, I look forward to having my bestest detectives back at the precinct. I forgot how miserable grunt work can be and how much I like pawning it off on you two." Esposito understood her real sentiment, so he decided to let her last comment slide. They slipped into a comfortable quiet. Eventually, the morning's exertions caught up to him and Esposito joined his partner in sleep.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you very much my reviewers and story followers! I realize that chapters five and six were probably kind of slow, so I'm pushing out seven ahead of schedule. Hopefully it was a bit more interesting. At least we get a brief glimpse into Ryan and Esposito's thoughts.

I know the Honey Milk reference pertains to Ryan's relationship with Jenny in the show, but I couldn't resist incorporating it into the story. Please forgive the break from the story cannon.

Please let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	8. Sunday Afternoon

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Eight

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett hummed quietly to herself as she switched off the ignition of her patrol car and glanced around the parking lot of the hospital. What false hope she'd been clinging to all morning concerning Randy Bellefonte's ability to undo his mother's work was all but gone, having steadily faded as the meeting grew closer.

The parking lot had a decent number of cars filling the closely spaced spots, but she appeared to be the only person in the vicinity. That suited her just fine. Beckett took a deep breath and informed herself that this case was about to be cracked wide open. Her star witness was going to come through in a big way and by this time tomorrow, she'd be laughing with her full-size partners about how silly they'd been for getting so emotional about everything.

"Now, if only I could believe that." The sound of her own voice seemed to echo forebodingly through the interior of the car. "Pull yourself together, Becks." Beckett shook her head to clear the negative thoughts. She checked her hair and makeup in the visor mirror, then threw open her car door and stepped into the warm summer sun. Late June could always be counted on for nice days like the current one.

Her heels clicked steadily as she crossed the pavement to the hospital entry. As she passed through the glass storefront, the cool air of the interior took a few seconds to adjust to. By the time she reached the nurse seated at the curved reception desk, the temperature felt comfortable.

"Detective Beckett, NYPD. I'm here to see Nora Bellefonte." She flashed her badge at the comely woman in scrubs.

"Yes, detective. She's in room 305. The elevators are right around the corner." The nurse jabbed her pen in the direction of a wide hallway.

"Does Ms. Bellefonte currently have any other visitors?"

"Both of her sons."

"Thank you." Beckett hid her displeasure from the nurse at the news that Rayford was there. It didn't really surprise her. The middle-aged man seemed a bit obsessed with his mother and would have been hard to keep away from her. Fortunately, it seemed the younger brother was there as well.

The hallway and elevator smelled like hospital. She crinkled her nose in dislike. The smell reminded her of snipers and all the more recently, poisoned lemonade. She decided to invite Randy to join her somewhere less deathly for their interview. Beckett stepped off the elevator on the third floor and found the nurses' stand immediately. She didn't need to ask for directions to 305. Raised male voices carried from the room as the Bellefonte sons argued. Beckett made eye contact with the young nurse who silently begged her to do something. Rayford didn't exactly respect police officers, but Beckett figured she could try to diffuse the situation.

In the end, she didn't have to. A handsome man with thick dark hair and a cappuccino complexion to match Esposito's emerged from the room with hunched shoulders and a deep scowl. He looked enough like the two Bellefontes with whom Beckett was already familiar, so she didn't need help identifying him. Of course, he didn't recognize her at first, but the pasty man with dyed black hair who followed him out of the room, still cursing colorfully, did.

"You!" Rayford shoved past his brother to march up to Beckett and shove a bony finger in her face. "This is all your fault, bitch!"

"Take a step back, Mr. Bellefonte," said Beckett evenly. She forced all of her confidence forward, trying to appear intimidating so he would move away. It worked to a degree.

"Detective Beckett?" asked the younger brother. His tired brown eyes were framed with thick lashes and set between well defined cheek bones and a perfectly sculpted brow.

"Yes. Mr. Randy Bellefonte?" He nodded and his posture loosened slightly. Randy ran a hand through his wavy hair as he turned to face his brother.

"Ray, get out of the detective's way."

"Shut up. She's the one who put our precious mother in this hell hole." Rayford's eyes glinted in the fluorescent light and Beckett could see the manic in them. She had to consciously resist the urge to step away from him.

"Because she made two police officers sick."

"How dare you side with these _lemmings_." Randy took a step back and wiped his hand across his smoothly shaved face to remove the spittle that had landed there as his older brother spat the last insult. "This is exactly why mother hated you."

A hospital orderly and two security guards approached the trio then, shadowed by a nervous looking nurse. The larger of the two guards, dressed in his standard black uniform, spoke first. "Excuse me, gentlemen. You're disrupting the patients and staff here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I will not."

"If you don't go quietly, I'll arrest you." The guard retrieved a set of steel handcuffs from his belt. Beckett raised an eyebrow. As far as she knew, this hospital didn't employee full-time NYPD officers to wait idly for incidents like this to pan out.

"I dare you to try," hissed Rayford. The large security guard took a threatening step forward, reaching for his baton. Rayford's bravado abandoned him. He pushed passed Beckett roughly to make the stairwell adjacent to the elevators. With one disturber of the peace gone, the guard turned to Randy.

"He's with me," said Beckett.

"And you are?" The security guard looked down his nose at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Detective Beckett of the 12th," she answered, showing him her badge. The guard dropped his arms and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Of course, ma'am." He casually returned the handcuffs to his utility belt. "Let me know if that rat comes back."

"Thank you." She winked at him as he and his fellow guard turned to leave. She wasn't above pretending herself to have more authority than she really did to get unruly witnesses or suspects to cooperate.

"Detective Beckett, I'm very sorry for this," said Randy. "I usually try to behave with a little more class, but my family has a way of bringing out the worst in me."

"I've dealt with your family myself. I understand." Beckett had enough practice hiding bruises under carefully applied makeup that she was confident the evidence of her interaction with the older Bellefonte remained hidden. "How is your mother doing?"

Randy sighed and shifted his weight uncomfortably as he glanced down the hall towards room 305. "Honestly, it doesn't look that good. She hasn't woken up yet and one of the doctors worries that she'll slip into a coma before nightfall."

"I'm sorry." Beckett was surprised that she honestly did feel bad for the man before her. He carried himself like someone who'd been through years of struggle and what little triumph he'd found in escaping his past was quickly fleeting as it all caught back up with him.

"That's kind of you to say," said Randy. "After what they did… well, you're a bigger person than I might be in your shoes."

"How long have you been here, Dr. Bellefonte?"

"Please, call me Randy." He flashed a timid smile of straight, pearly white teeth. "I've been here long enough to get into it with my brother, so about… five minutes?"

"Now that he's temporarily scared away, did you want to go back in?" Randy nodded after a moment of hesitation. Together they re-entered room 305.

Nora Bellefonte was the only patient in the room, though a bored looking prison guard sat in the uncomfortable corner chair. The old woman looked deathly pale in the narrow bed, but the heart rate monitor beeped steadily beside her, assuring Beckett that the witch still lived. Beckett approached the bed slowly so she could get a closer look. Randy waited a short distance away. She couldn't tell if it was too difficult for him to see his mother looking so ill or if he truly despised her too much to get close.

The deep wrinkles and creases that Beckett remembered seemed smoother now as Ms. Bellefonte slept. She hardly looked like the type to curse two innocent strangers, nor to be involved in the murder of a drug addict. Beckett knew better than to let appearances fool her but this was testing her reason. Even now she found herself doubting that Ms. Bellefonte was involved in her current mess.

Beckett took a step away from the bed and tore her eyes away from the old woman's face. She took a deep breath and sought out Randy. He looked a bit worried at her reaction. The detective decided that she needed some air. There was no doubt that the witch had turned Ryan and Esposito into little kids. No. Doubt. "Can I buy you a coffee, Randy?"

"Sure." He didn't comment on her strange behavior as they made their way out of the hospital. They reached the visitor's lot in silence, which Randy finally broke as they stood on the wide sidewalk and Beckett took a couple deep, cleansing breaths. "I'd offer to drive, but you probably know this part of the city better than I do. Let me grab something out of my car." Beckett nodded. She walked over to her cruiser and waited patiently for Randy to pop the trunk of his BMW and pull out a worn leather-bound journal. He tucked the book under his arm and joined her in the unmarked police car.

"Do you mind if I make a quick phone call, doctor?"

"Please," he replied, gesturing towards the smart phone she held aloft. He turned to look out the passenger side window as Beckett skillfully navigated towards a local café. Even if he was trying to give her privacy, Beckett knew that he would be privy to her entire side of the conversation, so she promised herself to keep it short. She just needed to hear Castle's voice for one minute.

He answered just before the call went to voicemail. "Hello? You all right, Kate?"

"Hey Castle. I'm just leaving the hospital. Dr. Bellefonte and I are going to get coffee and talk about the case."

"Is he a whack-a-doodle like his mom and bro?"

Beckett laughed briefly. "No." She grew more somber. "Ms. Bellefonte is still unconscious."

"That's not good. Bellefonte the Younger manage to give you any sort of cure yet?"

"We haven't spoken about that, yet."

"Please, take your time. My sanity is only partially shredded at this point." Beckett smiled again.

"Thank you, Castle."

"I'm not sure what for, but you're welcome." She could feel the warmth in his tone through the phone. The axis of her world straightened slightly and it became a little easier to breathe.

"I'll call you again in a couple hours."

"Good-bye." Beckett ended the call and slipped the phone into her pocket.

"'Castle' wouldn't happen to be Richard Castle, mystery-writer, would it?" asked Randy.

"It is," admitted Beckett. "He's been consulting with the precinct for a few years now."

"Right. The Nikki Heat novels."

"Have you read them?" asked Beckett. She glanced over at her passenger.

"No, but I see the displays every time I go into a bookstore and I know that his main character is based off a real homicide detective," said Randy. "I'm not much of a mystery person - I tend to stick to medical journals or biographies."

They reached the café and Beckett thanked the traffic gods that she was able to find a spot easily. Apparently this part of town was less popular during the middle of the afternoon on a Sunday. They walked inside together. Randy still had the journal tucked under his arm. Beckett selected a booth in the corner which should offer them some degree of privacy while they spoke. The waitress brought Beckett a mug of the house coffee while Randy opted for a glass of iced tea and a small salad. He admitted to skipping lunch.

"I have a bunch of questions for you about your ex-wife, Serafina Valduerez, but I'd prefer to talk about that downtown," said Beckett.

"I understand. Being the ex-husband automatically makes me a suspect, right?"

"Not necessarily." Beckett smiled uncomfortably. Ex-husbands did make good candidates for murder, considering most divorces turned pretty ugly by the end, especially when a lot of money was involved. "Dotting all my I's and crossing all the T's will ensure that Ms. Valduerez gets the justice she deserves."

"Of course. But you have another case, one that you're trying to solve off the record." Randy smiled supportively at her. Beckett felt a small weight lift off her chest. She could tell that the doctor wanted to help her. Beckett nodded eagerly at him.

"Okay, detective, you have to keep a lot of things in mind. First, I've been away from all this hocus-pocus for a long time and I'm a little rusty. Secondly, by the time I was 'excommunicated' my mother hadn't been working such dangerous magic. She's become a lot more daring recently. Thirdly, I'm not going to do anything that could potentially cause more harm than good."

The weight slammed back down, joined by a few of its heavier friends. The fear that Randy Bellefonte wouldn't be able or willing to help them weaseled back into her heart. She suddenly wished that Castle was with her.

"I take it you found something?" Beckett was proud of her voice for sounded steady and strong despite the frantic flutter of her heart.

Randy nodded. He opened the journal to a marked page and turned it to be right-side up to Beckett. She reached forward and pulled the book towards herself. The cream colored page was filled with blue and black ink. Nora Bellefonte's handwriting made her think of someone who'd been exposed to the careful calligraphy standards of the older generation but hadn't quite put in the effort in to master it. Not only that, the shorthand was not in English.

"This appears to be the spell that Mother used to turn Serafina into a child," said Randy. He tapped on the top of the page. "Do you read Spanish, Detective?"

"Not as well as I would like," she admitted. Esposito probably could have made sense of the mess of words.

"Well, what you're looking at is a brief summary of the spell's potion and the ingredients that go into it," explained Randy. "Mother took her magic seriously and she kept good record of her work. In the margin are some of the negative side effects that she noted in Serafina."

"There aren't that many," said Beckett. She made eye contact with the doctor. "That's good."

"For Serafina," said Randy. His brow furrowed as he flipped forward a few pages. "It seems that Mother was trying to make the spell last longer. At first, Sera stayed small for about three weeks. Both the transformation and the return to normalcy sound pretty brutal. Nausea, stomach bleeding, migraines, etcetera."

"Sounds about right."

"Despite that, Sera wanted to be small and she was willing to go through the sickness. Mother notes that each time she returned to adult-size, the illness grew worse and lasted longer. In the long run, the spell would kill her." Randy cleared his throat. "A moral person would have stopped there, but Mother and Rayford long ago abandoned any kind of personal responsibility to their fellow humans. So, she kept researching and trying new ratios of the active ingredients to make the spell last longer." He stopped on a page dated about two weeks earlier. "Apparently, the recent go around should have kept Sera small for eight weeks."

"Do you think this is what your mother gave to my detectives?"

"Ah, no," said the doctor. "Of course, I haven't seen them for myself, so I don't know what exactly she did to them. But based on what she was researching since Sera's last transformation, I think she may have found a stabilizing ingredient to make the spell last much longer."

"How much longer?"

"Detective, I haven't had time to study the spell myself and reason out how long I think the effects would last. All I know is what she was hoping to achieve. Magic is a lot of theoretical work and until you actually cast the spell, it's impossible to know what's going to happen. It's a lot like medicine in that way."

Beckett recognized hedging when she saw it. He wouldn't answer her question directly because he thought she wasn't going to like the answer. Unfortunately, any time frame longer than ten more seconds was going to make her unhappy, so he might as well just tell her. "How long, Dr. Bellefonte?"

He swallowed thickly and sat back in the booth. Nervously, he ran his hand through his tousled hair again. "I'm really sorry, detective." She leveled one of her more dangerous glares at him. He turned to the last written page of the journal and pointed to a hastily scrawled word in Nora Bellefonte's now familiar handwriting. "This translates literally to 'forever.' I think Mother thought she had found a way to make the spell permanent."

_Para siempre_.

Forever.

xXx

"Okay, I think we need to get out of the house," said Castle. He pushed another forkful of reheated lasagna into his mouth and chewed slowly as he looked between his two small charges. Javier looked up from his half-touched plate curiously. Kevin echoed the maneuver, though he had barely eaten a quarter of his lunch. "What do you say to some detective work of our own?"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Javier.

"Serafina Valduerez was on her way to Radiant Pines. Now, that's an expensive little elementary school set in the heart of one of New York's more affluent neighborhoods. How would a poor, drug-addled girl from upstate get into that school?"

"Maybe she was sneaking in?"

"No, Beckett looked into that, remember? The school had Valduerez listed as a student there."

"I was the one who checked out the school," said Kevin. "All I did was confirm that she was listed in their directory. We never got as far as actually talking to anyone there before… this." He motioned vaguely to himself and Javier.

"So, let's go do some investigating." Castle grinned. "I can pretend to be a new homeowner who needs to locate a school for his young relations and you two can play the part of the young relations."

"On a cloudy day, you might be able to pass Kevin off as one of your 'relations' but not me," said Javier.

"We'll say that my sister married a prominent Hispanic lawyer and you take after your father. So I don't look like a total creeper, we'll hope that the admissions officer hasn't had her prescription upgraded in a while and believes that Kevin is my kid." Castle took another bite of his lasagna.

"Why don't we just repel off the side of the building with an acrobat from YouTube?"

"Very funny, Javi. Besides, that's my plan for breaking into the British Consulate, not a hoity-toity elementary school."

"I'm up for doing a little sleuthing," said Javier. The writer had thought the older detective would be easy to convince. Javier, who had graciously forgiven him and re-instated first name privileges, had seemed on the verge of cabin fever since waking from their impromptu nap.

"Kevin?"

"Beckett will say no."

"Bro, you need to relax a little," complained Javier. "Where's the Kevin who went against both Beckett and Captain Gates to track down Ben Lee?" Castle grinned to himself at the memory. He still had the picture of the boys in their 'college' getups, which he looked at when he needed a quick pick-me-up.

Kevin frowned at Javier. "I'm not saying no. All I'm saying is that Beckett won't like it."

"So? If she gets mad, she'll take it out on Castle anyway."

"I'm sitting right here," said Castle. He waved his fork threateningly at Javier. The Cuban just smiled innocently at him. As a six-year-old, he did innocent fairly convincingly. It wasn't fair. "What do you say, Kevin?"

"Fresh air sounds good to me." The blond pushed his plate away and settled back on his heels.

"Nuh uh." Castle reached over and pushed the plate back towards the younger detective. "If you don't eat at least six more bites, our next stop after the school is going to be the pediatrician for advice on toddler nutrition."

Kevin looked a little green but he obediently picked up his fork again. Castle watched him critically as he lifted the first bite to his mouth and eventually swallowed it. Javier apparently found a little more of his appetite as well. He returned to eating with renewed energy.

Three small forkfuls later, Castle relented and picked up Kevin's plate. He also collected his own and Javier's, which he deposited in the sink to be cleaned later. "Go find something nice to wear," he instructed the boys. "I know Martha got you each a pair of dress pants and collared shirts."

"Too bad she didn't find a sweater vest in size 4T," said Javier as he slipped out of his seat.

"Shut up." Kevin chased his partner down the hall towards the guest room. Castle shook his head and decided to tend to the dishes immediately. He scraped the Italian into the garbage disposal and loaded all of the dirtied dishes and cookware into the dishwasher. After a brief wipe down with a damp rag, he declared the kitchen good enough and went to find his own undercover outfit.

An hour later, the three males stood in front of the thick oak doors of Radiant Pines Primary School. Castle could see his reflection in the dark glass of the door lite, beyond which stretched a posh hallway, lit only by the sunlight streaming in from the tall windows along the north wall.

"Good job, Castle," said Javier sarcastically.

The writer squeezed the little hand clasped in his own larger left hand. "I don't recall either of you geniuses mentioning that the school is probably closed on Sunday, either."

"So now what?" asked Kevin from Castle's other side.

Castle looked around hopefully for anything that would make their trip down there worthwhile. All he could see was a semi-public playground across the street where a few families from the neighborhood were spending the sunny afternoon. "Let's go over there. I always think better on a swing." His mind traveled briefly to Kate. He knew that she was fond of the idle movement of a swing while she mused on her latest case or various personal problems.

Between the school and the playground was a pretty busy street. Actually, the park was located in the middle of a very wide roundabout. The protected crosswalk over to the central island was on the far side of the traffic circle. Castle decided that traffic wasn't _so_ bad. He and Javier could probably dart across without too much trouble. "Think we can make it, Javi?"

"Castle…" Kevin eyed the writer distrustfully. The cars zipped past them regularly.

"Come on," said Castle as he lifted the smaller boy up onto his hip. "I'm sure you've got plenty of your Irish luck left." A gap in the cars opened up just then and Castle made his move. He grabbed Javier's hand and dragged the detective into the street.

"Going to kill you," Kevin promised as Castle jogged across the pavement. He wrapped his arms around Castle's neck tightly, nearly choking the writer. Javier had to practically sprint to keep up, but they made it without incident. Once they were safely on the grass, Castle shared an adrenaline fueled grin with Javier as the detective panted briefly to catch his breath. Kevin squirmed to be put down, which Castle allowed, practically dropping the toddler the short distance to the ground.

"Come on, I see some open swings over there," said the writer. He led the way across the grassy area and into the woodchips that surrounded the various play structures. A couple of the nannies, watching their own charges dart about the area, smiled faintly at the handsome gentleman as he passed them. He returned their looks with a charming smile of his own. A second later, pain shot up his leg from his knee where one of his devil-spawned charges had hit him.

"Stop flirting," ordered Javier. His no-nonsense scowl reminded Castle of Beckett and the reason he shouldn't be flirting in the first place. Still… ouch!

"Go push your cousin on the swings," hissed Castle. He shoved Javier towards the set, where Kevin was already inspecting one of the wood seats and plastic covered chains. The boy jogged over to his partner while Castle limped exaggeratedly towards the closest bench. His phone started belting out Beckett's ringtone. He struggled to pull it from his pocket but managed to hit Talk before he missed the call.

It was good to hear her voice. Unfortunately, she was still with Bellefonte the Younger, so he couldn't tell her how horrible her junior partner was and how badly his knee ached. Actually, he couldn't even really feel it anymore, but no one else knew that.

Kate sounded upset. He instantly grew concerned and his gaze snapped to the two shrunken detectives who appeared to be in the midst of setting up a competition of sorts. However, whatever had bothered the female detective didn't sound like it related to her boys. Castle made a mental note to ask her about it when they had some privacy. For now, he tried to cheer her up. It seemed to work and she hung up with him sounding more like herself. He slid the phone into his pocket and returned to watching the boys try to pump themselves to higher heights.

Someone who smelled very nicely of vanilla and lavender sat next to him. Castle looked over at the woman who appeared to be in her early thirties and was quite comely. Her carefully styled dark blonde hair was a little disheveled from the wind but the look suited her. Castle hoped that motherhood looked as good on Kate as it did this stranger. "Hi, I'm Ellen Rath," she said, holding out her hand. Castle shook it.

"Rick Rodgers," he offered, deciding to keep up the ruse they would have used had the school been open.

"Yours?" she asked, looking towards the swing set where the detectives had managed to get themselves quite high.

"The blond. The other one belongs to my sister."

"I don't mean to question your parenting techniques, but isn't your son a little small to not use a bucket seat?"

"Um… He's fine," stuttered Castle. "He's practically grown up on swings. He'd be a pro by now if there was such a thing… or if little kids could be professionals at anything." He could have smacked himself for sounding like an idiot who didn't know what he was doing. Ellen simply chuckled quietly.

"Let me guess, you don't get the kids much? Does your ex have custody most of the time?"

"My ex?"

"I, ah, noticed you're not wearing a ring," she admitted. "Sorry, I'm awful about butting into other people's personal business."

"It's okay. You'd make a good detective." She smiled thankfully at him and he couldn't help but return the look. "Where are your offspring?"

"My daughter Mia is over on the slide," said Ellen. "It's her favorite."

"Is she as good at the slide as my boy is at the swings?"

"Possibly. She is serious about that slide." Ellen tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear that was fluttering in her face. "You don't look familiar to me. Are you new to the neighborhood?"

"Yes, actually. Moved in a few days ago. My, um, sister and her husband have been helping me get adjusted. Gina, my ex-wife, had a last minute board meeting and the nanny is sick so I am in charge of Kevin today. Lanie kicked me out of my own house, telling me to go exploring with the kids so she could actually get some work done."

"I thought so. You know, there is a crosswalk over there, so you don't have to play Frogger with traffic to get here." Ellen pointed towards the stripped walk on the far side of the island.

"So you saw that exemplary example of parenting, too." Castle felt a blush creep up his neck. He wasn't sure why having all his mistakes pointed out to him was embarrassing. After all, the boys weren't really kids.

"You'll learn," she said. She patted his arm encouragingly. "How old are they?"

"Um, four and six. They're pretty good kids, usually… What the _fuck_?!" He shot up off the bench and didn't even register if Ellen was offended by his slip as he sprinted towards the swing set. His two charges had just shot off their respective swings at the top of their forward arcs and gone flying across the mulch to land in crumpled heaps near the edge of the grass. He could already imagine the gasping sobs as the pain of multiple broken bones registered with the two idiots who were… _arguing about who had landed further from the play piece_.

"Bro, I totally beat you by like a foot," said Javier.

"You're taller than me, so what should count is how close your feet are to the swings, not your head," argued Kevin. "I obviously won."

"There is no way you jumped further than me."

"There's only one way to settle this. Again?" Javier nodded resolutely. Both were airborne before they could push themselves off the ground, hoisted into the air by the backs of their shirts and shaken roughly by an enraged writer.

"What in the hell were you two thinking?" demanded Castle.

"What?" asked Javier.

"Why would you jump off a perfectly good swing and give me a heart attack?"

"What?"

"Shut up, Javi. That is not cute." Castle put them back on the ground so he could take each of their hands and march them towards his bench where Ellen still sat, her eyes glistening with tears of laughter as she tried to hide her amusement. "Sit," he ordered, pointing Javier to the far end of the bench. He picked Kevin up and settled the blond on his lap, since the bench wasn't really big enough for all four of them.

"Hi," said Ellen, smiling warmly at the captive detective. "Kevin, right? My name is Ellen. Your daddy told me that he just bought a house in the neighborhood."

Castle held his breath as Kevin stared at the woman with wide blue eyes that acutely portrayed his confusion. To Castle's immense relief, the detective recalled their cover story for the school admission officer and his round face smoothed out as he slipped into his role. "I jumped further than Javi."

Ellen broke out into musical laughter as Javier exclaimed, "You did not!" from the other side of Castle. "It doesn't matter who jumped further," said Castle. "You're both in so much trouble. I'm going to tell Beckett about this and you'll never be allowed to leave the loft again."

The evil duo did not seem fazed by his threat. Instead, Javier leaned over so he could have a clear view of his partner's face, as well as the charming mother who had made a point to critique his parenting. "Why, who is Beckett, Kev?"

Kevin grinned widely. "Daddy's girlfriend."

Castle hated them so much. Really, they lived to make his life impossible. What had he ever done to the two of them to deserve this?

Ellen, predictably, sat up a little straighter and smoothed down her linen slacks. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were seeing anyone." She looked towards the slide, responsibly making sure that her daughter was still safe.

"How could you have known?" Castle tried to pull back on his charming façade. These two hooligans were completely cramping his style. "Yes, her name is Katherine, but she still lives and works up north."

"I see. What do you think of Miss Katherine, sweetie?" She looked expectantly at Kevin.

"She's too good for him."

"Ouch," said Castle. "You're supposed to be on my side, son." He discretely dug his fingertips into the toddler's side. Kevin bore the discomfort stoically, unwilling to give up his game.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"Can we go home now?" asked Javier. He tugged on Castle's sleeve. The writer looked down at him. He knew that Javier didn't like pretending to be a little kid, nor Castle having any kind of social life outside of the 12th.

"No." Take that, brat. "Your mother made it very clear I'm not allowed to bring you two back until two hours have passed. It's only been forty-five minutes." Javier scowled in a way that six-year-olds probably didn't learn for another five to ten years.

"My mother also said not to talk to strangers."

"Well, that's because you're about four feet tall, midget. I can talk to whomever I want."

"They're very precocious," said Ellen.

"I read to them a lot. I dabble in writing in my free time." He bounced his knee when Kevin pretended to yawn widely, jarring the detective back 'awake.'

"What do you write?"

"Mysteries," said Castle at the same time Javier offered, "Explicit adult content."

"Oh my."

"I hope you like soap because that's what you're having for dinner, Javi." He wiped the glare from his face as he turned to look at Ellen again. "Sorry, kids. What can I say?"

"Don't worry, Mia says some pretty funny things, too." Speaking of, the little girl abandoned her slide and came running over to her mother's side. She was a pretty thing, with blonde hair halfway between Kevin's pale locks and her mother's darker hue. When she started to talk hurriedly to her mother, Castle could see that her two front teeth were missing. He guessed that she was about seven, given that she was a little bigger than Javi.

Ellen interrupted Mia's rapid story-telling to introduce her to Rick Rodgers and his charges. Mia obediently said hello to the three males before resuming her story about what the other children had just done. Ellen assured her that the others were just being typical children and Mia should let them be. The girl didn't seem entirely convinced, but she returned to the playground nonetheless, seeking out her playmates once more.

"Javi, do you and Kevin want to join Mia? That is, of course, if time out is over?" She looked expectantly at Castle.

"Um, sure." The writer looked down at the two detectives. "Go play. But do not, under any circumstances, challenge anyone else to more hare-brained circus stunts."

"Don't want to," argued Kevin. He dropped his head against Castle's sternum.

"Don't be shy," said Ellen. "They're all very nice children. Mia goes to school with most of them. In fact, they go to that school right over there." She pointed towards Radiant Pines.

"Your daughter attends Radiant Pines?" Castle sat up a little straighter. He could sense the two detectives perk up as well.

"Yes, she loves it there."

"That's good to hear. Javier will probably transfer down here in the fall. My sister is going to stay with me for a while as I get back on my feet from the divorce. She knows another family whose daughter attends Radiant Pines. Maybe you know her? Serafina Valduerez?"

"Oh." Ellen pursed her lips as if she had something not very nice to say, but didn't want to speak ill of anyone's friends. "Mia played with a girl named Serafina for a short time. I felt bad for the child, but she wasn't the sort I wanted playing with my daughter."

"How so? Don't worry, Lanie didn't say she was friends with the family."

"Excuse me," said Javier, looking up suspiciously at Castle. "Your sister's name is 'Lanie'?" In his lap, Kevin snickered.

"Yes, well, you might call her 'mama' but she has a grown up name, too." Castle cleared his throat and turned away from the invisible daggers shooting out of Javier's eyes. "You were saying about Serafina Valduerez?"

"My understanding is that she was adopted," said Ellen. "A nice older couple had taken her in a couple months ago and she started attending Radiant Pines not long after that. It sounds like Serafina came from a troubled background, which probably explains her poor behavior."

"Like jumping off swings and purposely trying to embarrass people?"

"Not quite. Mainly she stole things." Ellen frowned. "She even stole a bracelet from Mia once. Granted, it wasn't anything special - just a circle of cubic zirconium that you can get at the mall for about ten dollars. One time she stole a set of real pearl earrings out of her teacher's desk. They were recovered and Serafina was allowed to stay, given her circumstances. Still, most of the parents won't let her come play at their houses."

"Wow, I'll keep that in mind."

"Did she ever steal anything besides jewelry?" asked Kevin. Castle guessed that the mini detective was desperately missing his little notepad and pen. He imagined the toddler taking notes during an investigation and had to bite his lip to keep from smiling.

"Trinkets, food, minor stuff I guess," said Ellen. "I wouldn't be surprised if she becomes a kleptomaniac at some point." If she was waiting expectantly for the typical 'what's a klep… klepto… what's that?' from either of his kids, she was doomed to be disappointed. If they were going to have to maintain this charade for any extended period of time, Castle would ask his mother to give to boys acting lessons on how to portray convincing little kids.

"Did she ever steal anything from Mia besides the bracelet?" asked Javier.

"I don't believe so," said Ellen. "After that, Mia didn't want to spend time with her anymore."

Castle's cell phone started to ring again. Both boys would recognize Kate's special ringtone, so they looked at him expectantly when the familiar notes slipped out of his pocket. He offered an apologetic look to Ellen as he fished out the vibrating device. It slipped from his fingers when Kevin shifted unexpectedly, upsetting his balance briefly. The phone landed in Javier's lap. The Cuban detective deftly slid off the bench and answered the call, dodging out of Castle's reach.

"Hi, Beckett!"

"Give me the phone, Javier!" Castle dumped Kevin in Javier's vacated spot and launched himself across the park for the second time in less than thirty minutes, giving chase as the six-year-old held his phone captive.

"We're at the park near Radiant Pines Primary School," Javier told the senior detective. "Castle is flirting with the single moms."

"You are going to regret this," promised Castle. The tips of his fingers brushed the cotton of Javier's shirt as the detective evaded capture.

"Investigating Serafina Valduerez. Yes, yes, we're being safe. The school isn't even open, but we met a lady in the park whose daughter was playmates with mini-Sera until the vic went klepto and starting stealing stuff."

"Stop running from me." Really, how hard should it be to catch one little kid? Javier was slipperier than an eel. His military training was obviously being put to bad use.

"What's wrong, Beckett?" Javier stopped running, giving Castle the chance to scoop him up. Castle immediately noted the concern on the younger man's face as he listened closely to whatever Kate was telling him. He didn't even struggle as Castle carried him back towards the bench where Kevin waited nicely with Ellen. Halfway back, Javier frowned at the phone but held it up to Castle's ear.

"Kate, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute," she replied. "What's going on over there?"

"Chasing down my phone," said Castle. "Your boys are terrorists, for your information. You might want to let Homeland Security know."

"Javi mentioned you're down near Valduerez's school. Can I meet you somewhere nearby in fifteen?"

"Sure. Are you really all right, Kate?"

"I just need to see you, Castle. Isn't there an ice cream parlor a couple blocks from the school?"

"That bad? Yeah, I know what shop you mean." The call waiting started beeping in Castle's ear. "Kate, hold on, I have another call coming in. One second. Javier, switch the lines." The detective did as requested. By then, Castle had reached the bench and was able to set Javier down and take the phone for himself. "Mother, how nice of you to call."

"Richard, someone broke into the loft! The whole place has been torn apart." Castle could hear the genuine fear in his mother's voice. He felt his own panic flutter in his chest. He was so glad that Alexis had headed back to Columbia shortly before he and the boys had started out for the south side.

"Get out of there and call the police," he instructed.

"I am calling the police."

"As flattering as that is, I'm not actually the police and no, the boys don't count at the minute." He ignored Ellen's confused look at his strange comments. Kevin and Javier stared at him in concern. "Go wait in the lobby and call 9-1-1. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay, Ricky. Please hurry."

"I will, Mother. I'm hanging up with you now so you can call the police."

"Bye, darling." Castle switched back to Kate's line.

"What's going on, Castle?" She sounded a little better than before. Going into cop mode had a way of helping Kate put aside her own worries to focus on the task at hand.

"Someone tossed the loft," he said briefly. He motioned for Kevin and Javier to get up and start walking towards the crosswalk. On one of the side streets he could see a few idling taxis. He held the phone to his shoulder so he could give Ellen a brief explanation for his sudden departure. "My mother's apartment was robbed. It was nice to meet you, but I have to run."

"Of course. I hope everything's all right."

"Thanks." Castle followed the boys, prodding them to move a little faster. "You still there, Kate?"

"Yes. Was that the lady Javi told me about?"

"Yes and no. I'll explain later. Change of plans? Can you meet me at the lobby of my building?"

"Of course. Are Alexis and Martha okay?"

"Yes, they're fine."

"I'll see you there as soon as possible." Castle ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket. With both hands now free, he grabbed the boys by the hand and started a brisk pace that little Kevin could barely keep up with. Still, he managed to stay on his feet and bravely didn't complain as Castle practically dragged them towards the line of taxis. He wrenched open the door of the first one and pushed Javier inside. He gave the driver the address to his building as he climbed in himself and pulled Kevin in last.

"I have a car seat in the trunk," said the cab driver as he watched Castle hastily pull the belt around Kevin.

"It's fine, I'll hold onto him," said Castle. "Please hurry. My mother is in trouble."

"Did you call the police?"

"Yes, they're already on their way."

"Are you sure you don't want the car seat? You really shouldn't let small children ride without one."

"Just go!" Castle ripped out his wallet and waved a Benjamin at the driver. "We're fine back here."

"Okay, man, but don't say I didn't tell you." The driver finally pulled away from the curb, one hundred dollars happier. Kevin wrapped his little arms around Castle's forearm, which was braced across his body as Castle gripped the door handle tensely.

"Hey, Castle, calm down," said Javier, pressing against the writer's other side. "You said Mrs. R was safe. The cops will do their job and figure this out."

"I'd feel better if it were my cops working the case," said Castle in a low voice.

"Unless someone was murdered in there, you wouldn't get us, anyway," said Javier. "But hey, maybe you'll get Demming."

"Not. Helping."

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, another excessively long chapter. I'm going to run out of story before too long. I hope it was entertaining. Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to review and to all of those who favorited the story. Your reviews keep me inspired to keep writing.

Please let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	9. Sunday Evening Part 1

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Nine

* * *

Kate Beckett was the third to the lobby of Castle's posh building. Martha, of course, had been first and the numerous police officers, belonging to the cruisers outside, also loitered about the lobby. She had counted three marked cars, all with their blue and reds flashing, when she walked up to the building from the direction of the nearest subway stop.

The aging actress marked her quickly and waved her over. Beckett didn't hesitate to join Martha, who energetically described the state of the loft. Beckett surmised that there must already be some uniforms upstairs, clearing the loft before the rest of the officers and robbery detectives headed up. According to Martha, she had noticed that the apartment had been tossed the second she opened the front door. Furniture had been knocked over, papers were strewn about, and no small amount of broken glass and ceramic littered the floor. Beckett sincerely hoped that nothing of truly great value had been broken but knowing the family like she did, any loss would be mourned.

"Did you notice anything missing?" asked Beckett when Martha finally paused to regain her breath.

"I didn't even look. As soon as I saw the mess I called Richard. I followed his sage advice and came back down here to call the police."

"Ma'am, they should be finished shortly and we can look around to see if anything is missing." A uniformed officer stood politely a few feet away with his radio in hand.

"Sure, sure." Martha waved her hand flippantly near the side of her head. "I'll be over there." She started walking towards the set of glass doors that would gain her access to the busy sidewalk. Beckett followed her, guessing that the older woman needed company more than Beckett needed to sate her desire to investigate.

People had started to gather and gawk, whispering amongst themselves about what had drawn out the NYPD in such numbers. Beckett found herself wondering the same thing but then realized that the local precinct would be aware that it had been Richard Castle's apartment ransacked. It would also know about the writer's close friendship with the mayor. In order to escape the crowd, the two ambled down the street until they were beyond the double parked police cruisers and most of the pedestrians.

A yellow taxi screeched to a halt in the middle of the street a few yards behind them. Beckett whipped around to find the reason. A few seconds later, the passenger side rear door flew open, allowing a small blond boy and his slightly taller Hispanic companion to slip out. The detective realized that Castle must have noticed his girlfriend and mother on the sidewalk and requested the last second stop.

"Hey, boys," she greeted. The two miniaturized detectives hurried over to them, slipping easily between the parked cars.

"Hi, Beckett," replied Kevin. Javier offered her a brief head nod before asking after Martha's well-being.

"I've been better, darling, but don't think I haven't handled much, much worse. Thank goodness no one was home when that conniving thief snuck it and made a mess of everything," said Martha. Beckett finally saw Castle emerge from the taxi. He slammed the door shut and tapped the roof twice in farewell. He approached the waiting group briskly.

"Mother, are you all right?"

"Yes, I was just telling Javier that this is barely worth fretting about." Beckett feared to see what the woman was like when something was worth fretting over. She seemed shaken enough to the detective. "Come here, boys, tell me about your afternoon." Martha motioned for Beckett's colleagues to join her on the grassy side of the walk. Castle and Beckett hovered near the curb.

"Have you had a look yet?" asked Castle.

"No, I've only been here long enough to meet your mother and walk down this way," replied Beckett. "They weren't done clearing the loft yet. Maybe they're done now."

"Let's walk back." Beckett nodded. She slipped her hand into Castle's as they started back up the street. Martha and the boys followed a few steps behind them. Since Castle was uncharacteristically quiet - though probably not for one who'd just suffered a home invasion - she listened in on the enthusiastic description Javier was giving Martha about how much further he'd catapulted himself from a swing set than his partner. Kevin insisted that Javier was spinning yarns and that he had actually landed furthest out. Beckett smiled faintly, her eyes growing watery, as she listened to the high pitched child voices. She imagined that their good humor would sour rapidly after she relayed what she'd learned from Randy Bellefonte.

"Sounds like you had an exciting day," she said softly to Castle.

"They are determined to drive me mad," said Castle. "Alexis never pulled stunts like that."

"Well, they are males and two, Alexis sounds like she was a pretty mature little girl."

"Why couldn't the Hex-man have turned her back into a kid?"

They came up on the crowd near the still-flashing cruisers. The chatter behind her instantly stopped, causing Beckett to glance behind herself. Both of her partners were slowly backing away with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We know some of those cops," said Javier. "They'll recognize us."

"I doubt anyone will draw the connection," said Beckett. "Who would ever guess that you two have been cursed like this?"

"Even still…" Kevin gravitated towards his partner, looking around warily at the crush of spectators and cops.

"Mother, why don't you take the boys and check out a hotel suite for the night?" suggested Castle. He reached for his wallet and pulled out a shiny silver credit card. His somber expression slid into a deep frown as he glanced across the street. "That guy over there doesn't look creepy or anything."

"Who?" Beckett turned and looked in the direction Castle was facing. It didn't take her long to locate the single man hovering suspiciously near a tree on the other side of the road. He did seem inordinately interested in the on-goings at Castle's building, but that's not what caused Beckett's heart to jump into her throat. The greasy black hair and artificially pale complexion of the man were familiar to her. As if confirming her identification of the man, the bruise on her cheek tinged briefly.

"Do you think he's the one who broke into the loft?" asked Martha.

"Worse," said Beckett. She shrugged out of her light suit coat quickly and dropped it over Kevin's head. He didn't have a chance to protest before she lifted him into her arms and guided his head to her shoulder, making sure the coat fully covered his upper body and head. "That's Rayford Bellefonte."

"Shit." Castle seemed to understand her sudden desire to hide her boys and disappear into the crowd. She'd told him about the older brother's threats towards the currently handicapped detectives and how she absolutely did not want the man to come in contact with Kevin and Javier. Castle was just in his shirt sleeves since the weather was nice. He did the next best thing he could by taking Javier's hand and positioning himself between the youth and the peeper.

Beckett led the push through the crowd. She apologized to those that she rudely bumped as she made for Castle's building but that didn't stop her from roughly shoving aside the next gawker who got in her way. Dozens of thoughts rampaged through her mind, all focused on how Rayford Bellefonte had located Castle's building and why he was casing the area. She hated jumping to conclusions but she strongly felt that he was the one who broke in, looking for something to do with her. Or, looking for someone. She checked that her jacket still shielded Kevin completely.

A few yards in front of her, she could see the glass doors to the building. The distance seemed insurmountable, despite her crossing it in the space of a heartbeat. She pushed open the door, barely waiting for the gap to widen enough to fit through as she crossed the threshold. The sleeve of her coat caught on the door handle and was torn away as Beckett's momentum carried her into the relative safety of the lobby. She turned to reach for it but Castle had already grabbed it on his way in.

Beckett hurried towards a vacant bench on the far wall. Her trajectory was interrupted by a hand on her elbow. She turned quickly to see who had accosted her. Fortunately for Detective Demming, she recognized him in time to stop her fist from connecting with his face.

"Kate, are you all right?"

"Yes, fine," she answered a bit breathlessly. "You're working this case?"

"I have a personal interest in it," he replied. "Since there's no word of any dead bodies, I'm guessing you're here since you're still an item with Castle?" She'd broken up with him nearly two years ago but he still kept a small candle lit for her in his heart.

"Yes." She wanted to end this conversation. To her dismay, Demming seemed determined to make up for lost time.

"Who's this?" He reached towards Kevin, though he stopped short of actually making contact. Curiosity and an insatiable desire for attention had prompted the toddler to twist in Beckett's arms so he could see the robbery detective. Beckett worried her bottom lip and frantically searched for an answer to his question. Demming studied the blond boy closely, his brow furrowing minutely.

When his intuitive gaze slid sideways towards where Castle, Martha, and Javier were grouped, Beckett blurted out the only semi-plausible excuse she could think of. "He's one of Castle's relations. Castle has family in town right now."

"I see. What's your name, kiddo?" Of course, Kevin wouldn't actually _talk_ to the other detective, so Beckett once again scrambled for an answer.

"Seamus." She immediately mentally kicked herself. The blatantly Irish name would be fine in any situation where she wasn't trying to create distance between her detectives' two identities.

"Huh." Beckett cringed at the skepticism in his tone. "A relation of Castle, you say? If you ask me, he's a dead ringer for Detective Ryan."

She appreciated that he kept his voice low. He knew… what he knew was probably still a mystery to the man, but he knew he was somehow looking at a child that he last remembered seeing as an adult. However, knowing this also meant he understood her desire for subterfuge. "What happened, Kate? The official story at the precinct is that some suspect tried to poison Detectives Ryan and Esposito and they were recovering at home."

"I can explain, but somewhere much more private." She pleaded with her eyes and he capitulated.

"Fine." He looked once more at Kevin, who bravely met his eyes. Beckett could feel him trembling nervously at being outted to someone not in their immediate group. "The first responders gave the all clear a few minutes ago. You ready to head upstairs?"

"Yes. Let me just give… Seamus… to his great-aunt." Demming stayed behind while Beckett joined Castle, Martha, and Javier. Kevin settled into her side again and his little forehead bumped against her temple.

"Told you so."

"Shh." She turned her head to drop a light kiss on his cheek. She set him on the bench next to Javier and took a cursory look around the lobby to make sure Bellefonte hadn't followed them inside. Fortunately, the doorman was putting extra effort into making sure only residents of the building made it past the glass doors. Beckett suspected that he felt guilty that his laxness previously had resulted in the building's most famous tenant being robbed.

Beckett was at a loss for what to do with her junior partners. They understandably did not want to go upstairs and be surrounded by their colleagues, especially after Demming had recognized mini-Ryan with little trouble. She did want to go upstairs with Castle. She kept a noteworthy amount of stuff at his loft now for which she wanted to account and she was determined to figure out for exactly what Bellefonte had been searching. She felt sure it was the older brother. Finally, she didn't feel comfortable burdening Martha with the boys while knowing that Bellefonte was without, whether he was the home invader or not.

"You look like you're trying to make an impossible decision," said Castle. He rested his hand on her elbow. He seemed preoccupied. She realized that he was also keeping a wary eye on the front door.

"If it's your detectives you're worrying about, don't," said Martha. "I'll take Javier and Kevin to the little coffee bar over there." She motioned towards an interior glass storefront where Beckett could see the familiar barstools and booths that made up the building's private coffee shop. It wasn't as good as the public shops that Castle liked to frequent for their morning fixes but it was convenient and satisfactory in its own right.

"Thank you." Beckett took one last look around the lobby and peered out the front windows. Bellefonte was still keeping a low profile. Nonetheless, she didn't let down her guard. "Javi, Kev, is that all right? You can come upstairs with Castle and me if you want."

"I'd rather not," said Kevin. Javier nodded in agreement. With that decision made, Beckett and Castle headed for the elevator while Martha and the boys crossed the lobby.

xXx

It didn't take long for Castle to realize that robbery had not been the suspect's intention when tossing his loft. The destruction seemed a little personal - innocent vases and miscellaneous decorations had been smashed out of spite - but nothing of value was missing. He reached down to pick up a shard of white ceramic that used to make up the #1 DAD mug that Alexis had gotten him as a gag gift for his birthday two years ago. It was easily and inexpensively replaced but the sentimental value was lost.

Each room had been searched, though the guest room was hit the hardest. All of the drawers were pulled out of the dresser, the bedding was ripped off the mattress, and all of the contents of the closet had been drug out and strewn around the room. "I think your theory that someone was looking for the boys is looking more and more solid," he whispered to Kate.

"And the only one who'd be looking for them is Bellefonte the Older," replied Kate in an equally low voice.

"Not necessarily. Maybe the FBI got wind of their unique circumstances and wants to kidnap them for 'scientific research'?"

"Not now, Castle." She sounded annoyed. Truthfully, the weak joke hadn't lifted his spirits much either, so he resigned to being serious. "Do you think he was trying to ID them?" Kate picked up one of Javier's t-shirts and absently folded it. Really, it didn't look any better than when it had been a wadded mess on the floor, but at least now it was on top of the dresser.

"It would be really easy to figure out who they are, especially since he spent a bit of time down at the 12th yesterday. Though, a name wouldn't get him too much closer. He must have been looking for an address?"

Beckett's eyes lit up. "Did he find the safe?"

"No… I don't think he's very good at invading homes. It's not even that well hidden." Kate followed Castle into the master closet, where he pushed aside a few hanging suits to reveal a camouflaged wall safe. He deftly keyed in the combination and pulled the door open. Inside, they could both see a few boxes of Castle's most valuable possessions, a case for Kate's favorite jewelry, and most importantly: two police issued side arms, two leather wallets, two NYPD badges, and two sets of police handcuffs. Castle flipped open one of the wallets to reveal Javier's driver's license. "I guess our unwelcome guest will have to find another way to locate our friends' homes."

"He didn't have much trouble finding yours," said Kate.

Demming called for them from the doorway to Castle's home office. Castle closed up the safe. They joined the burglary detective in front of Castle's disorganized desk. Kate had informed him briefly of the exchange between Demming and Kevin, so the writer could easily recognize the look of confusion barely masked by Demming's professional expression.

"Find anything missing yet?"

"No, it really looks like this was more of a search for information than valuables." Kate checked her watch to confirm that only fifteen minutes had passed since they'd parted with her boys downstairs.

"For information on Esposito and Ryan?" The confusion showed more prominently on Demming's face as he thought about the youngsters he'd seen in the lobby and the stash of little kid paraphernalia in the guest room. Kate nodded in affirmation. "What in the hell happened?"

"This really isn't the time to talk about this," said Castle. He looked out into the main space of his home where more officers and CSI continued to investigate. None were paying them any attention.

"I guess not." Demming started to look a little constipated. He turned to Kate, his longtime ex-girlfriend. "Well, we managed to lift a fingerprint that doesn't belong to anyone who lives here - permanently or temporarily." He shot a questioning look at Kate, seeking unwanted confirmation that she was of the more permanent type of resident. Kate acted as if she didn't notice.

"How did you get results so quickly?"

"You guys got the RTCC, we got portable print scanners." He showed Beckett the little device. It had a small black light on the front, with which he scanned the top of Castle's desk. When he located a clear fingerprint, he scanned it. The digital image appeared on a small screen and immediately it started comparing the print to those in the national registry. It took about thirty seconds for a match to appear. The name 'Castle, Richard Edgar' appeared in blocky letters under the print, as well as an indication that the print was from his right index finger.

"I'm very jealous," said Kate.

"It's not perfect," said Demming. "The portable has to be manually updated and sometimes it's flaky about getting good scans. Apparently the department couldn't afford anything as nice as the FBI uses."

"So, who is our mystery visitor?" asked Castle.

Demming pulled out his notepad. "Rayford Bellefonte, 52. Hispanic, lives upstate by himself. No real job listed, giving him plenty of free time to rack up a list of priors. The most recent is an arrest two days ago for assaulting a Detective Kate Beckett." He raised his eyebrow expectantly.

Kate absently touched the sore spot on her cheek. "His mother is a suspect in the murder I am investigating. She's also the one who 'poisoned' Ryan and Esposito."

"Bellefonte's report does include a blurb about him stating that he is capable of witchcraft. Must run in the family."

"It appears so," said Kate. "I spoke with his younger brother just over an hour ago. Unlike his mother and brother, Randy Bellefonte sounds like he wants to help undo the spell. By the way, I spotted Rayford Bellefonte watching the building on our way in."

"I'll alert the men downstairs."

"You're taking all of this surprisingly well." A little too easily, thought Castle. Even he had been thrown for a loop when the homicide detectives had transformed into little kids and he dealt in the realm of the inexplicable for a living.

"Believe it or not, this isn't my first experience with the supernatural," said Demming. "No, I'm not paranoid or gullible, either."

"I didn't believe in any of this before Friday," said Kate. She hugged herself loosely. Castle worried that she was losing her adrenaline rush from the new crime scene and was starting to slip into the dark feelings that had plagued her ever since the world had been turned upside down on her head. When she'd called to invite him and the boys to ice cream, Castle could tell she'd learned something unfavorable during her interview with Bellefonte Two. In the madness to deal with the home invasion, whatever she wanted to tell him had been put on the back burner.

"Do you need anything else from us, detective?" If not, he planned to take Kate immediately downstairs to collect the rest of the 'family' and find someplace safe to bunk for the night.

"No," said Demming. "Unless you can think of anything that is missing, we'll just finish here and lock up when we leave."

"An offer I won't refuse." Feeling like a very big man, Castle held out his hand to his previous challenger for Kate's affection. Demming shook it briefly. Kate got a hug, much to Castle's chagrin. Demming promised to call when he was leaving and the implication was heavy that he wanted an explanation at that time.

After putting together an overnight kit for themselves and the boys, Castle and Kate walked out of the loft together and rode the elevator down to the lobby in silence. She stood close enough to his side that her shoulder brushed his whenever one of them inhaled. He was just about to slip his arm around her waist when the steel doors slid open and the chaotic noise spilled into the car. The media had arrived.

The newsmongers were thwarted by the police and the overly diligent doorman. Castle raised his hand to block his face from the rapidly flashing cameras trying to get a candid of him through the glass. It seemed to take much too long to reach the relative safety of the coffee shop.

Martha had commandeered a booth in the far corner, well out of sight. She sat with her back to the wall, sipping at a tepid cup of coffee. Before she could protest, Castle stole a gulp of the black liquid. The flavor of coffee was nearly drowned out by the burn of the whiskey. Unprepared for the assault, Castle nearly choked on the drink. To his relief, he managed to swallow his mouthful and probably only turned very slightly red in the process. "Mother, is there any coffee in your Jameson?"

"Hush you. It's been a trying day." Martha waved her son away flippantly.

Kate had more wisely decided to sample from the unfinished bowl of Napoleon ice cream melting expediently before Kevin. Castle knew it was impressive that the shop had ice cream at all, so he tried not to complain that Napoleon was the only flavor they stocked.

"What did you find?" asked Javier. He was scrunched up against the wall now that Kate had slid in next to him and Kevin. Castle nudged his mother over so he could sit as well.

"They found Rayford Bellefonte's fingerprints," she answered. "Nothing was stolen, which makes me think he was trying to find the two of you."

"Did you tell them that the jackass was waiting outside when we walked up?" asked Javier.

"Language," scolded Castle at the same time Kate said, "Yes."

"And our stuff?" asked Kevin quietly.

"Still in the safe." Castle knew that Kevin Ryan still carried a measure of guilt with him for the murder of Jane Herzfeld, committed with his old service weapon that Jerry Tyson had stolen and given to a Chinese mob frenemy. It was the youngest detective who had suggested placing his and Javier's gear in the safe in the first place, to prevent the weapons and ID from falling into the wrong hands.

"What now?" Javier leaned against the edge of the table so he could see Kate more clearly around his partner. "Are you going back to the precinct?"

"Not tonight." Castle could hear the hint of depression in her tone again. The boys noticed as well. Each of them watched her in concern for a moment, but neither commented. It was part of their 'cop rules.'

"I still think a hotel is the best option," said the writer. "Bellefonte One found my loft so it's only a matter of time 'til he comes after us at Kate's or one of your places."

"I wish he'd try again," said Javier. "I'm all for letting him take his best shot. He'll be the one to regret it."

"I'd feel a lot better about your bravado if you were about two feet taller." Castle was starting to get used to Little Kid Javier's murderous glares so this one didn't faze him much.

"It was already generous of you to let us take over your guest room," said Kevin. "A hotel is too much and the probability that Bellefonte will find and try to break into one of our places tonight is low. I agree with Javi."

"You would," complained Castle. "Regardless, mother and I are getting a hotel. The loft is completely torn apart."

"You're not leaving my sight until Bellefonte is behind bars, for good," said Kate. Her tone allowed for no argument and she stared down her partners for added measure. Kevin sighed and dropped his head to the table top. Javier opened his mouth to argue but closed it again without speaking after a moment of thought. "Really, am I that bad?" Kate's attempt to lighten the mood was severely handicapped by her own roiling emotions. Her forced smile barely curled the corners of her mouth.

"Compromise," offered Castle. "Mother and I will go book our hotel room while you three swing by Kevin's place to pick up his laptop. You should check on Javier's apartment, too. We'll meet up again tonight." He hated to delay hearing what Kate had learned at the hospital but that's what it meant to compromise. Kate took a deep breath to soldier her constitution and nodded in agreement. Javier and Kevin didn't outright protest so Castle opted to view that as support for his plan.

By that time, the spiked coffee and melted ice cream were gone. Castle dropped a couple dollars on the table for whomever had to bus their dishes. He didn't fail to notice the hard look that Javier gave the bills. The writer decided to try to think of ways to let the detectives contribute financially to their informal and impromptu community. While it meant nothing to the millionaire to foot the bill for food and clothes, it was clear that Javier at least was starting to feel kept. That did not sit well with the fiercely independent veteran.

A uniformed officer met them at the exit to the coffee bar to inform Kate that his crew had done a sweep of the area and not found Rayford Bellefonte. They'd keep their eyes open but it appeared the man had decided to make himself scarce after being made by the homicide detective. Kate thanked him, though Castle could tell she was unhappy with the answer. They were now saddled with the task of getting out of the building while preventing anyone from getting a good look at the children in their company. Both shrunken detectives refused to be carried out hidden under jackets again so Castle went for the next best thing. He returned upstairs briefly to retrieve a couple of Alexis' ball caps. The hats wouldn't give the boys total anonymity but it was better than nothing. Before they walked outside, Kate knelt down and flipped up the collars of the once nice kid shirts that now bore the evidence of their swing set escapades.

Reporters jostled for quotes and photo-ops as Castle led the way through the dense crowd. He clutched Javier's small hand tightly, practically dragging the younger man through the press of people and cameras. Kate followed, likewise pulling Kevin along. Martha brought up the rear, though she didn't seem to mind the attention as much. A couple of officers stepped in to assist their colleague and finally they were free, standing in the middle of the wide sidewalk where it was possible to get a breath of air that smelled only of the City and not a wicked menagerie of perfumes and colognes.

The boys slipped free of the full size adults and led the procession towards the subway station two blocks away. It was just as easy as trying to find a taxi, especially considering that the size of their group would require one of the yellow minivans. Castle divided his attention between the two in front of him and the woman next to him. Kevin and Javier stayed close together, clearly conversing about something too quietly for the writer to overhear. Kate's lips were set in a thin line as she glared ahead and did her best to hold it together a little bit longer.

They were a block away from the entrance to the underground station when two nondescript men stepped out from behind an idling delivery truck, directly into the small space between the kids and the adults. The larger man was already shoving Castle and Kate roughly backwards while the other went after Kevin and Javier by the time the writer realized they were under siege.

xXx

Beckett grasped what was going on even while Castle floundered to catch up. She immediately reached for her side arm. The thug must have known that she would be the biggest deterrent to their pickup. He grabbed her arm and swung her around, slamming her into the side of the delivery truck. She merely grunted at the impact. Shoving herself away from the aluminum side of the vehicle, she threw a left hook simultaneously with reaching again for her gun. He rolled away from her punch and it barely grazed his stubble.

Castle finally jumped into action, trying to grab the man's sweatshirt to pull him away from the detective. The gray material slid out the writer's hold as the man twisted away. Beckett pointed her gun at his face. "NYPD, stand down immediately. Put your hands in the air where I can see them."

The man did raise his hands, but in more of a 'hey, I don't got a problem with you' than 'I surrender.' He flashed a dazzling white smile at the couple as he sidled to the right and then dashed around the back of the truck. Beckett went to follow him but was stopped by Castle's hand on her arm. "The boys," he said breathlessly, pointing up the street. Her focus on the first thug had caused her to forget that she couldn't assume that her partners had the other perp handled by themselves.

Fifteen yards away, the second man shoved Martha Rodgers towards the wrought iron gate that protected the entrance to a street level apartment. She had been ineffectually bashing the man with her heavy purse, which now hit the ground with an echoing thud a few feet from her. Javier squared off with the attacker and wiped his hand under his nose, smearing the trickle of blood over his lower arm. Beckett thought the effect of the gesture should have been diminished by his small stature but he somehow managed to pull it off with the same bravado he would have full size. His partner inched around behind the guy, looking equally serious. Beckett could practically see the wheels turning in the Irishman's mind as he searched for a way to bring down the felon.

The man, similarly dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans as his accomplice, lunged for Javier. The ex-military man ducked under his arms and cut around close to the man's legs. The thug nearly overbalanced trying to make a grab for the detective. He managed to catch himself with a one-legged hop. Kevin threw his negligible weight against Small Perp, ending his bid for balance rather effectively. Unfortunately, he was back on his feet before Beckett could reach them.

"NYPD, halt!" She didn't really expect the man to listen any better than his friend. What she really wanted was for him to draw a weapon so she could put him out of their misery. Javier drove his pointy elbow into the man's diaphragm, forcing the wind out of his lungs and causing him to double over. He stayed on his feet and moved a few steps away, trying to regain his ability to breathe.

"Give me your taser." Javier held his hand out. Beckett unclipped the small device from her belt without a second thought and pressed it into the boy's hands. It wasn't the same as a gun but at least her partner now had something with which to defend himself. She held her gun steady on the gasping assailant.

"Get down on the ground, on your stomach!" She stalked closer, one hand on the trigger of her semi-automatic and the other braced beneath it. "Now!"

Instead of going down easily, Small Perp tried tackling her. He never finished the maneuver. His whole body shuddered as electricity pumped through it. He went down then, screaming in pain and rolling on the ground, his hands clutching the favorite part of his anatomy. Beckett cast a reproachful look at her partner. "Hey, I shot from my chest level." Javier tossed down the taser, its barbs still embedded in the V between the thug's legs.

"I'm more annoyed that now I'm going to have to get a new one. I don't ever want to touch that one again." Javier rewarded her with a half smirk and the familiar glint that had been missing from his eyes recently.

"Remind me never to anger you while armed with a taser," quipped Castle. He joined them, looking a little disappointed to have missed out on the action while checking on his mother's well-being. Beckett rolled her eyes. Small Perp had stopped screaming and was now lying on his side, whimpering. Beckett forced his hands behind his back and snapped on the cuffs a little more roughly than she usually did. She started reciting his Miranda rights, only to be interrupted when Kevin shouted her name. She whipped her head around to see Big Perp re-enter the altercation brandishing a hunting knife. His original intent had been the detective arresting his fellow kidnapper; however, Kevin's shout had clued him in to an easier prey. The mini-detective came to the same realization a moment later. He turned and fled as quickly as his short little legs could carry him, drawing the armed assailant away from his partners.

Beckett and Castle both gave chase. She had seen the Calvary finally arrive after the sounds of the confrontation reached the mass still stationed outside Castle's building. They could deal with Small Perp. Big Perp was quick on his feet and overtook Kevin in the space of only a few strides. He snatched up the toddler and stuffed him under one arm like a human football. Kevin struggled against the hold but was unable to break free.

Beckett knew she couldn't fire her weapon at the fleeing man while he had a hostage. Instead, she fired a warning shot over his shoulder, hitting a metal street sign with a satisfying ping. Instead of heeding the warning, the man turned back towards her and lobbed the knife at her head. His aim was wide and she barely had to dodge the weapon but it did slow her down. Big Perp adjusted his hold on the toddler so that his wide chest was shielded from her bullets by the smaller body. Beckett cursed a blue streak under her breath.

"Put him down, ass-wipe!" Javier came up beside her, tailed by a flustered looking uniformed cop.

"Fuck you," replied the kidnapper. Beckett knew it was against police protocol but her decision making abilities were severely hampered by the sight of her junior partner struggling against a captor he had no chance of escaping. She fired another warning shot at the feet of Big Perp. She wouldn't assume that he was now unarmed but he acted as if his only remaining recourse was to run. He knew that sprinting down the sidewalk would present the detective with a bulls-eye on his back so he darted into the street instead.

Right into the path of an oblivious driver, armed with a Honda Civic.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Let me know what you think! Some of the references are to the Nikki Heat novels. I read all four of the currently released books in about a week, so I can't remember what happened in which book.

Thank you, my amazing reviewers. I very much look forward to your feedback, so please let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	10. Sunday Evening Part 2

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Ten

* * *

Big Perp rolled across the hood of the sedan and left a human-sized shatter pattern in the windshield. The impact knocked Kevin loose. The toddler flew through the air in slow motion, landing solidly on the asphalt and rolling a few times from his momentum. The sound of more tires squealing as a red Escalade barely braked in time was deafening to Beckett. Castle's shout at Javier to stay out of the road barely eked past the ringing in her ears. She felt like she was underwater as she watched Big Perp slide off the hood and bravely limp towards the shaken toddler. The man could only make it a few steps before his broken body failed him, but it put him close enough to grab Kevin's left ankle and prevent the detective from getting away. Kevin sat down hard as his left foot was jerked out from under him. His pained cry jarred time back to its normal pace and the sounds of people shouting and impatient cars honking flooded back to Beckett with their usual clarity. As she ran towards them, Kevin drove the heel of his right shoe into the man's jaw. With a curse, the man spit out one of his pearly teeth and refused to relinquish his hold on the boy. Kevin managed to slip off his shoe. Finally free, he scrambled to his feet and darted the rest of the way across the jammed street.

"I've got him." Castle rocketed past her, pursued closely by Javier. Beckett reluctantly finished apprehending her second suspect. She knelt on him, with her knee digging painfully into his kidney, until her backup arrived to take over. In the distance, she could hear sirens. It was the familiar mix of police and ambulance sirens. Beckett didn't know if Big Perp would make it to the hospital. He'd been hit pretty hard by the little sedan and with the lack of struggle in him now, she worried that she would lose him before she had a chance for interrogation.

"Beckett, are you all right?" She looked up to find Demming towering over her, looking worried.

"I'm fine," she replied crisply.

"I saw the accident. Go, I'll take care of this jerk-off." She gave him a grateful smile before setting off in the direction Castle had gone.

On the opposite sidewalk she found Javier pacing impatiently, waiting for her. "Where are Castle and Ryan?" Beckett demanded.

"That way," he said, pointing towards the park beyond the decorative iron fence. "Your asshole boyfriend failed to make sure I got through before the gate latched behind him." Sure enough, a hinged gate stood a few feet away, secured by a latch that could be easily undone… if you could reach it. The mechanism was purposefully out of reach of small children. "How did Ryan get through?" She didn't even realize that she'd switched back to surnames. Right now, it was her partner out there in an unknown condition and she would let nothing stand between them.

"The bars were just wide enough for him." Apparently the designers of the park fence hadn't thought _that_ one through very well.

"Let's go." Beckett opened the gate and let Javier go through first. She swallowed her concern at the blood smeared across his cheek and arm. He seemed to be doing fine despite whatever injury he'd suffered. Once inside, they quickly located Castle, squatting near the end of an old concrete culvert that had been converted into a tunnel for the amusement of the park's smallest patrons. The grassy area around the more meticulously manicured playground was littered with the things, all of various sizes and paint jobs. Castle had picked one of the narrowest ones to peer into.

"Castle, where's Kevin?" She slipped back into the emotional safety net of the first names.

The writer pointed into the tunnel. He was clearly frustrated. Beckett knelt down see into the dimness for herself. The sun was starting to set as the afternoon turned late. She cursed the ridiculousness of the fifteen foot tunnel that was too small for an adult to climb through. She knew she would get stuck if she tried to wiggle through the concrete tunnel to her partner, whom she could see curled up just beyond the edge of the weak sun's penetration into the tunnel. She could see the shivering of his little body from where she knelt and his labored breathing echoed in the small space.

"It's okay, you can come out now," she said, reaching as far into the culvert as she could. She was about two feet short of her goal. "Both perps are apprehended. You're safe now, baby boy." Just like earlier, her adrenaline began to fade and she felt bone deep exhaustion start to slide over her. She had to blink back excessive moisture in her eyes and swallow past the knot in her throat when Kevin didn't react at all to her voice. It was easy to see, even in the dim light, that he was going into shock. Hell, if she'd just barely survived a violent car accident, she'd probably be in shock, too.

"Let me try." Javier pushed firmly on her shoulder to get her to move away from the mouth of the tunnel. For the first time since Friday afternoon, Beckett envied her detective for being so small. Javier could crawl towards his partner with almost no difficulty save for the scrape of the concrete on his knees and hands. When he sat up next to Kevin, his body blocked Castle and Beckett's view of the younger boy, though they could clearly hear anything said.

xXx

"Hey, bro, why you want to hide in this crappy tunnel?" It was a pretty crappy tunnel. Javier wrinkled his nose against the musty smell. He brushed at his raw knees, knocking loose what dirt he could. It was dark in the tunnel, making it more difficult to clearly see his partner. What he could see was that Kevin was so pale he nearly glowed and he shivered as if it was ten degrees in the tunnel instead of a cool sixty. "Kev?"

"Hurts." Javier barely heard the admittance, but it was enough to cause his jaw to clench in anger. He chided himself to relax.

"What hurts?"

"I can't move my arm."

"You crawled all the way in here with only one arm? How was that possibly a good idea?"

"My head."

"Your head hurts, too? Well, that's not much of a loss I guess. Clearly you were already brain damaged." Javier slowly reached across Kevin to poke at his left shoulder. Kevin's sharp cry of pain caused Javier to pull his hand back as if he'd been burned. From the near end of the tunnel, Castle and Beckett demanded an explanation for the sound. "Did you break something?"

"N-no. I landed on my shoulder. I think it's dislocated."

Javier hissed in sympathy. "I'm sorry, bro. That hurts like a bitch."

"Is your nose still bleeding?"

"My what?"

"Nose." Kevin looked at him like Javier had lost a few of his own brain cells during the altercation.

"You're asking about my nose right now?"

"I would have asked earlier, but we were busy."

"My nose is fine, idiot. You have any other boo-boos besides a jacked shoulder and severe mental impairment?" Kevin waited a heartbeat too long to reply negatively. Javier narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Tell me."

"You'll just laugh at me." Kevin shifted his weight slightly and the movement caused a look of extreme discomfort to ghost across his round face.

"After all we've been through, you think I'd laugh at you?"

"Yes." Javier sighed. Yes, he never missed an opportunity to rib his partner about his various misfortunes, but that's because all they were was a series of unfortunate and hilarious events. Javier distinctly recalled _not_ laughing when he'd found his partner lying on the floor of Tyson's dirty hotel room with a concussion and Castle bound to a chair. He hadn't found it funny _at all_ when Kevin was being held under icy water until he risked drowning, though Javier probably hadn't made the situation any better with his Your Mama joke. All that resulted from that incident was mild hypothermia and the Hispanic still couldn't look back on that night with any sense of humor. Beckett and Castle could vouch for his inability to sit still for two seconds while Kevin was undercover with the Irish mob and the way he'd nearly shit himself when Kevin's cover had been blown.

On the bright side, his partner knew all that just as well as Javier did. Which meant, if Kevin thought he would laugh at his hidden injury, it couldn't be that bad. Right? "Tell me, bro."

A little color came back into Kevin's white face as he admitted, "I think I split my tailbone when that asshole knocked me down again."

"Okay, so I'm too pissed right now to find that funny," said Javier. "But you are in for it when everything cools down."

"I hate you."

"Love you, too. You ready to leave this germ hole?"

"Hurts too much to move."

"What, your ass or your arm?"

"_Javi_."

"Sorry, sorry." The stress of the attempted kidnapping on top of their recent transformation was making him silly. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. If he gave into the ridiculousness of his situation, it wouldn't take long for his laughter to dissolve into hysteria. "We have to get out of here before Mom or Dad suffer a stroke. We'll get you to a nice, cozy, sterile hospital where everything will stop hurting." This whole time, Castle and Beckett had taken turns urging him to hurry up and drag Kevin out.

"Now I'm really not in the mood to move." Kevin followed his statement with a muffled groan. He shifted onto his side to relieve the pressure on his tailbone. Javier let him curl up against his side and rest his blond head on the older boy's shoulder. Kevin took long, slow breaths as he tried to ride out the pain.

"I'll make you a deal," offered Javier. "If you cowboy up and crawl back out of this awful tunnel, I'll let you tell people that you jumped further than me off the swing."

"That's not much of a deal. It's like promising to let the truth come out." Kevin lifted his head to give Javier a no-nonsense look. "Just because you're morally challenged…"

"You did not jump further than me," Javier argued. Maybe he said that a little too loudly.

"Are you two seriously arguing over the fucking swings again?"

"My money's on Dad having the stroke first," whispered Kevin. Javier twisted slightly so he could see the impatient adults peering at them like creepers. His mind must be playing tricks on him. There was no way that steam was actually leaking from Castle's ears.

"Javi, what's wrong?" asked Beckett. "Why won't you come out?"

"He dislocated his shoulder when that douche tried to play chicken with the Civic. He's too big of a baby to crawl back out because it hurts."

"Ass." Javier knew Kevin was calling him an unkind name. In revenge, he purposely misunderstood and added, "Oh, he bruised his cute little behind, too. Ow!" The pinch hurt. Javier barely stopped himself from whacking Kevin in the side of his scrambled head.

"What happened?"

"Little bitch pinched me."

"Javier, _language_."

"Shove it, hypocrite."

"He has a point, Castle," said Beckett in defense of her partner.

"Don't take his side." Castle pouted theatrically, momentarily putting away his anger. It came back in the form of dark humor. "You know, I have a friend in construction who could probably cut this thing open and have them out in less than an hour."

"They're coming out now. Right, Javi?"

"Don't rush us." Javier turned back to his partner. The actual shoulder joint was hidden from view by the sleeve of his shirt but the way Kevin's left arm hung limply at his side made Javier's stomach twist. "Come on, bro, I want to get out of here. I know it's gonna hurt, but you gotta follow me out of here."

"Just give me a few more minutes." Kevin returned to taking deep breaths. "It's cold in here… feels good."

"It's not that cold. How many more minutes do you need?"

"Ten."

"That's too many."

"Nine."

"Uh uh."

"Eight."

"No."

"Six."

"You skipped seven."

"Not feeling very lucky right now."

"You and me both, partner." Javier looked back towards Castle and Beckett. He could see more movement behind them and hear voices as emergency responders arrived to get Beckett's statement and tend to the wounded. "Time's up."

"We haven't come to an agreement yet."

"Well, I'm older than you so I get to decide. We're moving, now." Javier gently pulled away from Kevin, leaving the smaller boy sitting dejectedly by himself. "One inch at a time. You can do this, Kev."

"I don't want to go to the hospital." Kevin took a deep breath and held it as he slowly pushed himself to his knees. He swayed briefly and Javier feared he would faint, but Kevin held it together and pushed himself towards his partner. Javier settled for a modified crabwalk. He scooted backwards on his rear with his hands behind him for balance and his feet pushing off on the concrete. This way he could watch his partner the whole trek.

Despite the coolness of the shaded tunnel, Kevin was dripping sweat after only a few feet. Javier made sure to keep his gaze plastered to Kevin's face. He couldn't bear to look at the useless arm. "Just a little further. You've got this, bro."

They were now within reach of Beckett. Javier was taken by surprise when her arm slipped around his waist and hauled him the rest of the way out of the tunnel. As soon as he was clear, Castle was reaching for Kevin. The writer cradled his prize protectively against his broad chest, mindful of the painful injuries. Beckett hugged Javier tightly. She rested her chin on top of his head as she watched the paramedics tend to their partner. A young woman in EMT gear approached them, asking if Javier had any injuries. His nose had stopped bleeding forever ago so he told her than he was fine. Beckett supported his claim, though Javier wasn't sure if it was because she had his back or because she didn't want to release him. The EMT grudgingly backed away after handing Beckett a packet of wet wipes. The lead detective pulled one out and set to work distracting herself by wiping the grime off of Javier's skinned knees and palms. She wiped at the blood smear on his lower arm long after the redness was removed. Javier graciously ignored the salty water droplets that landed on his shoulder as she leaned over him for a better view of her work.

A familiar woman, far too beautiful even in her ME scrubs, came through the gate and hurried directly towards her best friend and ex-boyfriend. Lanie had her favorite cream fleece wrapped tightly around her shoulders as she fought off the encroaching chill the accompanied the setting sun. Even on the last day in June the heat didn't hang around long after the sun went down.

"I came as soon as I heard what was going on," she said breathlessly. Lanie took a minute to watch the EMTs huddled around Castle. When she turned back to Beckett and Javier her eyes were clouded with worry. "It's all just a joke, right? Someone didn't brazenly try to kidnap Javi and Kevin in the middle of a busy street?"

"Sounds like the kind of bullshit story Castle would make up, right?" Beckett squeezed his hand in silent reprimand.

"Let me hear everything, play-by-play." Since Beckett wasn't in the mood to share, Javier outlined the altercation. He made sure to go into great detail about how he earned his bloody nose and how he'd brought down the first perp with a well aimed taser shot. When he got to the part where the second perp had darted into traffic the story stopped flowing as easily. The memory of the car striking the suspect and sending him and his hostage flying over the hood of the vehicle replayed in his mind with startling clarity. Like a broken record, the sound of metal hitting flesh at thirty-five miles an hour thudded through his head until his stomach leapt to the rescue by returning his partially digested ice cream. He barely missed Beckett's feet.

"Javi!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Lanie grabbed her friend's shoulders and stared into Beckett's eyes as she willed the detective to not panic. "Breathe with me."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong. Javi's fine. It just nerves. Little kids don't handle stress as well as adults. The events of this afternoon finally caught up with him, that's all." Lanie broke from the staring contest with Beckett when the detective slowly nodded her understanding. "Come here, baby." She held out an arm to her ex. Javier slid into her embrace, mainly for the purpose of hiding his embarrassment at being sick. She smelled like formaldehyde and other icky preservatives but underneath that, he could smell her citrusy body wash. He relaxed against her soft warmth as she rubbed his back and picked up her conversation with Beckett.

"Why did you two ever break up?" asked Beckett. Her obvious fatigue was making her tactless. His and Lanie's reasons for parting ways amicably were their own and it wasn't like Beckett to try to butt into other people's business.

"Javi's a little too preoccupied with a cute blonde up at the precinct and I didn't feel like competing for his attention," said Lanie candidly. Javier couldn't resist pulling away slightly so he could see the confusion dance across Beckett's face as she mentally imagined all of the fair-haired females that worked at the 12th. He refused to throw her a bone when she came up short.

The EMT returned to inform them that Sean's shoulder had been reset. Against her better judgment, they were allowing him to go home with his cousin instead of to the hospital.

"Excuse me? Sean?" Beckett asked the question that was burning through both Lanie and Javier.

"Yes, Sean Raley, the little boy. Mr. Castle's second cousin on his mother's side."

What an idiot. Javier rolled his eyes as Lanie hid her face against his shoulder to muffle her laughter. Beckett worked her jaw a couple of times, looking like a fish, before finally giving in and saying, "Thanks." After repeating the same instructions that she'd likely given Castle, the EMT left, only vaguely reassured by Lanie who flashed her medical license and promised to keep an eye on 'Sean.'

"Thank goodness she's more of a romantic than a mystery reader," joked Lanie.

"Is he stoned?" asked Javier. "Why would Castle give them that name?"

"It's not any worse than what I told Demming," mumbled Beckett.

"I'm sure it is."

"No big deal, she didn't catch on," said Lanie. "Come on; let's go collect Castle and Kevin." Beckett stood wearily and reached for Javier's hand once more. He squeezed her fingers tightly, trying to impart the comfort she was seeking. Lanie took his other hand and together the three of them walked to where Castle stood near the smelly concrete tunnel, cradling the sedated toddler. Through the small opening in the wool blanket someone had wrapped around his partner, Javier could see that Kevin's left arm was bound securely against his side with an ACE bandage.

"I'm so ready to get out of here," said Castle as the trio stopped before him. "Let's never have a day like this again."

"If you say so, Mr. Rook."

Castle was slow on the uptake but he eventually got the rib. "You try thinking under pressure when your head's spinning like a Tilt-a-Whirl."

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

I was very excited about the response to chapter nine. My readers are wonderful! Please continue to let me know what you think. If this chapter seems short, it's because its how long the chapters are actually supposed to be. I'm trying to decide if I should break eleven into two parts since it's twice as long as this one. I'm so long-winded...

I very much look forward to your feedback, so please let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	11. Monday Morning Part 1

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Eleven

* * *

The next morning, Beckett awoke a few minutes before dawn. Her head ached and her whole body felt stiff, as if she'd spent the last ten hours in an awkward position on an unfamiliar bed. It took her too long to remember that she was in the hotel room that they had finally booked the night before. Next to her, Castle slept soundly on his side, facing her. Beckett traced her index finger over his upper lip with a feather-like touch that didn't wake him. Her full bladder got her attention then, demanding that she sidetrack to the en suite bathroom before exploring the rest of her surroundings. As she slid out of the bed she glanced at the digital clock. Just shy of five-thirty. She frowned when she realized that she didn't remember anything after about seven the night before.

She spent a few extra minutes in the bathroom brushing her teeth and hair. She found an impossibly soft, terry cloth guest bathrobe in the linen closet. Of course, Castle would only stay at the best hotels. She slid the scented fabric over her cotton t-shirt and boy shorts, letting the silky sash hang uselessly from its loops. Stiffly, she slipped out of the bedroom.

She vaguely remembered the layout of the suite. Central to the floor plan was the posh living area with a hide-away bed in the suede couch. Said bed was currently pulled out and piled with every spare pillow and blanket in the room. When she had last been in the room, the polished cherry coffee table and matching side had still been artfully located about the central art deco rug. She approached the couch bed silently on the balls of her bare feet.

Kevin was nestled in a cocoon of pillows and blankets, carefully placed on his right side so he wouldn't put pressure on his sore shoulder or bruised tailbone. All of the dust and dirt and blood from the afternoon before had been cleaned away, leaving him looking a little bit like a porcelain doll on which someone had colored with bluish black Magic Marker. She spotted the tag of one of the comforters sticking out of the mass of bedding. Idly she turned it over. Synthetic filling.

Next to the blanket mound slept Javier, sprawled out on his back with his arms flung wide and his head turned to the side. She wished she had grabbed her phone out of the bedroom. It wasn't every day you could snap a picture of one of your co-workers drooling.

Content to let her boys (Castle included) sleep a little longer, Beckett padded into the kitchenette after glancing at the closed door to the second bedroom where she assumed Martha was still sleeping. She needed something warm to clear the fog in her head and hopefully chase away the pounding as well. She inspected the complimentary coffee bar between the kitchenette and the living area. Plain black coffee would work but it wouldn't be as sweet going down. She really wanted a fix of her favorite beverage.

The room service menu invited her to take a seat at the dinette set off the side of the entry way. She perused the menu leisurely. In the end, she ordered a sugar free double pump skinny vanilla latte and an assortment of pastries and fresh fruit. She was assured that it would be sent up to her room shortly. She set about finding her wallet so she'd be ready with a tip when it arrived.

While she waited she tried to piece together what had transpired after they checked into the hotel room. She remembered Castle carrying the semi-conscious Kevin, leaving her with the overnight bag. Lanie and Javier stuck close together, making her wonder once again who could have charmed Javier enough to get him to stray from a girl with whom he was clearly smitten. Martha finished out their group. She had only stayed a few minutes, claiming that she needed to unwind at a bar with some of her fellow stage actors.

Beckett had given into her paranoia and scoped out the room before letting anyone get too comfortable. Once she was assured that the room was clear she let down her guard marginally. While Castle and Lanie explored the rest of the suite, Beckett disappeared into the larger bedroom for a minute of solitude. She changed out of her grimy work clothes and washed day off as well as she could with a washcloth. Finished, she took a seat on the edge of the bed and… that was all she could remember. Mortification colored her cheeks when she realized that she must have fallen asleep right then, leaving the others to fend for themselves. She made a mental note to give a huge thanks to her boyfriend and best friend for taking care of her boys while she slept.

The early breakfast arrived with a polite knock on the door. Beckett tipped the man generously. She left the fruit and pastries for later, instead focusing on the delicious espresso drink. She let her mind wander about her murder case and the connected curse on her partners. She hoped that she'd be able to make big strides on the case today. The murder and curse had taken place on a Friday and Captain Gates had been unwilling to draw in support from other teams or departments until the first day of the new week. No one could replace Ryan and Esposito, but there were a couple other detectives at the 12th worth their salt. She and her group needed to put their heads together soon and come up with a believable story about why her junior partners weren't coming back to work any time soon. If Randy Bellefonte was to be believed, they were never coming back.

She shoved that thought aside and took a deep drink of the scalding coffee to burn away the rapidly forming lump in her throat. Now was not the time for tears or weakness. Work needed to be done.

Alone with her worries and worst-case scenarios, Beckett picked at the fruit until her restlessness got the best of her and she couldn't stand to sit there idly anymore. She pushed out of her chair and stood. A wave of vertigo washed over her. She braced herself against the table until the dizziness passed. "Come on Beckett, get it together." Her mini-pep talk seemed to work and she was able to cross the room steadily to enter the bedroom she shared with Castle and eventually the bathroom. By the time she stepped out of the bathroom in fresh clothes and armed with fresh resolve, it was going on six-forty-five and she could hear sounds of life from the rest of the suite's occupants.

The boys sat at the dinette, picking at her leftovers while Castle dutifully made coffee in the single serving brewer. Martha studied the previously abandoned room service menu from one of the displaced living room chairs. "Good morning, beautiful," greeted Castle when he noticed her. She walked over to give him a quick kiss, morning breath or not.

"Good morning yourself, handsome. What time did Lanie leave last night?"

"Around nine-thirty."

"Thank you for taking care of the boys last night. It wasn't my intention to fall asleep on you."

"You looked like you could use the sleep," said Castle. "The boys both went down immediately after bath time, which followed a very healthy room service dinner. Which, by the way, your youngest did not eat. Lanie took his side and argued that the inordinate amounts of painkillers the EMTs gave him probably weren't helping his appetite. She stuck around a little after bedtime to make sure I was comfortable with taking care of Kevin's various owies and to make doe eyes at Javier."

"Doesn't sound too eventful." She still felt guilty and it must have shown on her face.

"It wasn't. We had it sorted, no problem. I'm responsible for them, too, you know. I could handle solo night."

With anyone else, Beckett would have protested the thought of someone else staking claim on her partners. Castle's concern and willingness to fill a vital role made her heart beat a little harder. She smiled fondly at him. "Well, thank you." She glanced over at the dinette. Neither detective seemed to be paying them any attention so she leaned in closer. "Lanie told me something interesting last night."

"Oh?" Predictably, Castle was all ears. He leaned forward as well, eager for the information.

"She said that the reason she and Javi broke up, despite their obvious attraction to each other, is because Javi has his eye on someone else that Lanie thinks isn't worth competing with." Beckett grinned at his expression.

"Did she tell you who this mystery girl is?"

"Just a 'cute blonde' who works at the precinct."

"Wow, an honest to goodness mystery." Castle clasped his hands together and also glanced covertly at the boys. "Do you have any leads?"

"Really, this is what you call an 'honest to goodness' mystery? Not the dead girl-slash-woman in an alley or who tried to make off with my detectives yesterday?" Beckett had to laugh at his earnest puppy-dog expression.

"Those are murder mysteries and kidnapping mysteries. This is just a… mystery." He smiled sublimely.

"Sure, if you say so. And no, I don't have any leads. I can't imagine Javi choosing any of the blondes at the 12th over Lanie."

"Let me think." Castle held his index finger to his chin as he methodically scanned his mental dossier of the precinct. Beckett ignored her inference that he obviously had noted quite a few attractive blondes at her workplace. "Nothing. The only people I really see Javier interact with at work are you, me, Kev, and Captain Gates. Oh, and Lanie."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled today," she promised. "Are you going to be okay by yourself with the boys?"

"Of course. I will probably leave them with my mother for a couple hours and go down to the hoity-toity hotel where you think Serafina stopped before her alley date."

"Call me before you go," she requested. She didn't like leaving the boys with anyone but Castle. She forcefully pushed down her paranoia. They would be perfectly safe with Martha and Kevin probably couldn't go anywhere in his current state anyway.

"Will do. Lanie and I were talking last night about how it might be a good idea to get the kids out of the city for a few days. I could drive them out to the Hamptons with my mother this afternoon then come back here to help you on the case."

"Castle, no." Beckett cursed the desperate fear she could hear in her voice. She didn't want him to take the boys from her, even if staying put them in danger. She could take care of them. She'd foiled a kidnapping scheme the day before, right? Besides, how could she get Randy Bellefonte to fix them if they were two hours away?

"They'll be safer there and it's no good to stay in hotel when you can stay in a home." Their roles were reversed. Now he was being the rational one and she was thinking with her heart.

"I know. I just… don't take them up there today, okay? Let me think." She ran her hand through her light brown hair.

"Okay, okay," he said complacently. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Not today, but promise me you'll think about this, Kate. Think about _them_." She nodded slowly. He gave her a wobbly smile. The sound of the coffee brewer puttered out as it finished filling the glass carafe. Castle released her so he could tend to the appliance. She headed over to her boys, blinking back her emotions as she did so.

"Morning," greeted Javier. "Thanks for inviting us to breakfast."

"Looks like you made yourselves welcome regardless," she retorted. She brought one of the remaining chairs around to sit perpendicular to Kevin. He looked miserable and not just because it was impossible for him to sit comfortably or because his left arm was securely bandaged against his side. She counted a grand total of two strawberry tops on his plate compared to the gold mine Javier had scored. She worried briefly that the strawberries might have contaminated the other fruit but he seemed fine.

"You don't look so hot, sister."

"What a flatterer," complained Beckett. She made a face at Javier before turning her attention to the blond. She ran her slender fingers through his tousled locks. He was sporting a serious case of bed head. He endured the petting stoically. She realized that they were just as worried about her as she was about them. After all, she'd wimped out earlier than they had last night.

"What happened yesterday with Bellefonte the Younger?" asked Javier, adopting Castle's nickname.

"We met at the hospital. His brother was there too. They had a brief altercation and then Rayford was escorted from the hospital. Ms. Bellefonte is still unconscious." She continued to smooth down Kevin's soft hair, finding comfort in the repetitiveness of the motion. "He was able to find a hidden journal that his mother kept about her spell work that CSI missed. He's been away from magic for a long time so he needs to catch back up to what she was doing. On the positive side, he seemed readily able to grasp what he was reading. I understand why Nora thought he was gifted in her dark arts."

"So he can break the spell on Kev and me sooner than later?" Javier perked up at the seemingly good news. Beckett grimaced.

"Not exactly. He's a doctor, remember. He's worried that he might do more harm than good and he's not willing to take that chance."

"But he has to help!"

"Indoor voices," scolded Castle. He joined them with two mugs of coffee. Since she'd had her latte fix, the brewed coffee seemed more palatable now so Beckett took a sip. "And why are we yelling, anyway?"

"Beckett says that BTY might be able to reverse this fu… messed up curse but he won't try because his bull… crap medical oath prevents him from doing more harm than good," vented Javier. "If jack… people are going to keep pulling shit like yesterday, I don't think I can wait four to six weeks for this wear off on its own." Beckett hid her face in her coffee mug, cradling it with two hands and frantically trying to think of the easiest way to tell her partners the rest of the news.

Kevin watched her closely now that she was no longer fixated on him. "There's more, isn't there?"

Beckett took a deep breath. This whole case had her off-kilter. This wasn't how Homicide Detective Kate Beckett acted. She didn't back down from confrontation or scary circumstances. She'd faced more threatening foes than a six- and four-year-old. "Randy indicated that she may have cast a different spell on you two than on Valduerez."

"How different? We're stupid small, just like her."

"According to the notes in the journal, the transformation back to adult form is just as brutal as the one to child form," explained Beckett. "It gets worse each time, too. Nora Bellefonte was trying to find a mix that would last longer so the subject wouldn't have to suffer as much. It's clear than she cared for her daughter-in-law."

"So BTY claims that she came up with a different concoction that lasts longer and the decided to use Ryan and me as guinea pigs?" Thunderclouds rolled across Javier's face. Taking Beckett's late response as an affirmative, he asked, "How much longer?"

"A lot longer." Her courage was failing her. Javier would never accept her deflection.

"Quantify. Six months, a year?"

"No."

"Indefinitely?" The small voice came from Kevin as he instantly went for the worst case scenario. Beckett's eyes closed as she tried to stop her spinning thoughts. Was it hot in the suite? Who had turned up the heat so high in the middle of summer?

"Damn it," said Castle at the same time Javier muttered, "Fuck." Castle wisely didn't comment on the swear word.

"So, are we talking permanently this size or do we get to replay our childhoods?"

"There is no way I am dealing with you two as adolescents," stated Castle. He shuddered at the thought. Javier gave him a look that promised painful death.

"I don't know," said Beckett to Kevin's question.

"What about long term affects? Was there something in the potion - concoction - whatever that could prove harmful in the future?"

"He's not that familiar with the ingredients yet."

"And what about turning us back? What harm is he so worried about doing?" That question came from Javier. "I'd be willing to put up with a lot to not lose everything I have right now." Kevin nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry I don't know," admitted Beckett. Damned emotions. "But if the remedy is fatal, I'm not willing take that chance, either."

"It's not your choice to make!" Beckett's eyes widened at the venom in her partner's voice and the devastating implication that he might actually prefer dying to growing up again.

"Come here," said Castle. He tried to pick up the shaking six-year-old but Javier wanted nothing to do with his comfort. He shoved away from the table hard enough to knock his chair over as he stood. He stormed across the room and slammed the door to Castle and Beckett's room. A second wall shaking thud sounded as he entered the bathroom. Martha looked over at the remaining trio with a frown.

"Now what?"

Beckett stood up as well. She apologized absently to Martha as she hurried by, following her detective. She knew Castle could watch Kevin and explain the new development to his mother. To her relief, neither door was locked. Her relief was short-lived, though. Javier was bent over the toilet, dry heaving. Her first thought was that the strawberries had contaminated the rest of the fruit after all, but she quickly added up his shuddering form and wet cheeks and surmised that distress was causing the illness, not allergies. She remembered his illness the day before in the park.

He finished and sagged against the porcelain bowl. She wetted a washcloth and brought it over to him. He didn't fight her as she wiped off his face and hands. Beckett tossed the messy cloth into the sink.

"It just keeps replaying in my mind, over and over. Every time I look at him." Beckett tucked her loose hair behind her ears. She took a seat on the cold tiles, wedging herself up against the side of the tub. Javier came to her when she beckoned, curling into her embrace and letting out his pain.

"Tell me," she whispered. Javier had been instrumental to her getting over a debilitating fear of snipers. She fully intended to return the favor.

"He just ran out into the street without looking. I can still hear the crunch from when they were hit and the squeal of the tires as they were almost hit again."

Beckett squeezed him as tightly as she could. He didn't protest. "I know. It's haunting me, too."

"If we weren't small, he never would have had the chance to take Kevin hostage and run."

"I know."

"I can't do this. I can't watch the people I love get hurt when I used to be able to protect them."

"I know."

"It's not fair."

"I know." She pressed her lips against the crown of his head and added her own tears and shuddery breathing to his. She squeezed her eyes shut as if it would block out the image of the accident. Eyes opened or closed, the scene played out before her over and over and over…

Why was it so warm?

xXx

"Now what?"

Castle gave his mother a sorrowful look. He didn't feel that badly for her - after all, she didn't have to live with him. Still, the introduction of the two cursed detectives to their lives had turned everything on its head. She seemed to like the boys well enough and was willing to take care of them for short periods of time. However, Castle knew that she relished her role as grandmother, enjoying the younger generation when they were smiling and laughing and giving them back to the responsible parties when the thunder rolled in. Martha had a special bond with Alexis, stepping into the place of the girl's missing female role model. The boys, however, were all Castle's problem when things turned dicey.

"Randy Bellefonte told Kate yesterday that he thinks his mother used a different spell on the boys than on the murder victim. He thinks this one might not wear off on its own."

"That's unfortunate." Martha sighed and placed her hand on Kevin's back. "How's your shoulder?"

"Sore."

"Isn't it time for more pain medication, Richard?"

"Probably, but he hasn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday," replied Castle. Kevin frowned at him. "That does not count as eating." He pointed to the two strawberry tops.

"Really, I think you should consider taking him to a real doctor, a pediatrician," she said. She tapped Kevin on the nose when he turned to direct his kicked puppy expression at her. "I know, I know, you think you're still a big boy. Don't you think it's worth swallowing your pride to stop being in so much pain?"

"But…"

"I agree with you, Mother, but what can I do?" asked Castle, speaking over Kevin's faint protest. "They're not mine to make decisions like that about."

The stage actress huffed. "I'd say they're as much yours as anybody's. Who's stayed with them every minute since the change happened? Fed them, clothed them, and provided emotional support?"

Castle did agree with her, to a degree. Not so much that he had any real authority over the boys, but that he had taken care of them while Beckett was working. What his mother appeared to be missing was that he did all that because he wanted to, not because he felt forced. He didn't feel like Beckett or the boys owed him anything in return for what he did for them. He said as much.

"You've always been very giving, Richard. I love that about you," said Martha. "But you let yourself be taken advantage of sometimes. You need to take a stand for what you think."

The writer really wished that she could have made her feelings about this whole situation known somewhere private, where one of the very people she was talking about wasn't sitting right there at the table with them. She was right, though. What did the three detectives know about raising children? Of anyone, he knew the most. Just because Alexis had been so easy didn't mean he hadn't had to be an active part of her development. He studied the youngest detective's face, taking in the downcast eyes, furrowed brow, and deep frown. A stronger emotion than hurt or fear or anger had broken through his expression and Castle didn't like it one bit. For all her well intentioned words, all his mother had achieved was making Kevin feel guilty about what had happened to himself.

Well, maybe that wasn't the only thing she had achieved. "You're right, though maybe a little more tact would have been nice," he said.

"Tact? Talking to males is like trying to break through a brick wall. Sometimes it takes a sledgehammer instead of an ordinary one."

Castle shook his head in amusement. After the moment passed, he focused on Kevin again. "Do you want some Tylenol?" The boy nodded slowly. Castle retrieved the bottle of pills and a glass of water. To his relief, the toddler could still swallow the medication whole. Unfortunately, the writer knew how bitter it tasted when ground down and was glad the boy didn't have to suffer through that as well. He had to help hold up the glass since Kevin's hands were two small to lift it one-handed. "Mother's right, I should take you to a doctor. Even Lanie suggested it."

Kevin shrugged his good shoulder. Castle decided to interpret the gesture as permission. He felt a little bad about taking advantage of Kevin's conscience, especially when he thought the guilt was misplaced, but being able to go through an awkward situation without an epic fight to start would be nice.

"Mother, did you find anything for breakfast?"

"A few things," she replied. "Richard, how does French Toast sound to you?"

"Heavenly."

"Let me guess, you're not hungry." Martha patted Kevin's hand where it rested on the table. "Don't look so forlorn, kiddo. This mess isn't anyone's fault but the hag who caused it. Some of us who haven't been turned into children just need to start acting like adults." He attempted to give her a small smile of understanding but Castle thought it'd be generous to call the slight movement at the corner of his mouth a smile of any kind. "What would Javier like?"

"Get him something salty. He's had enough sugar this morning after finishing off Kate's breakfast," said Castle. "Speaking of the two of them - do you think enough time has passed for me to go check on them?"

"Let them be," said Martha. "With any luck, they're dealing with the trauma of the accident yesterday."

"I guess that's a good thing." Castle stood up again and lifted Kevin into his arms, doing his best not to aggravate the toddler's injuries. He carried the mini-detective into the living room where he settled onto the remade suede couch. He positioned Kevin on his stomach next to him. He used a pillow to try to prop him into a comfortable position. Back in the eating area, Martha called for room service.

A few minutes passed in relative silence. Castle strained to hear what was going on in the room behind them but all was quiet on the Western front. Next to him, Kevin shifted uncomfortably, still waiting for the medication to kick in. "How long do you think until your partners reemerge?" Castle asked in a low voice.

"Not long. Neither like showing any kind of weakness." Kevin pushed himself up slightly and made a face as the hurt coursed through him. "How're you so calm?"

"I didn't actually witness the impact," said Castle. "I was a few steps behind, dealing with some gawkers. By the time I reached the scene, you were already making footprints on Crash Dummy's face and then trying to lose us all in the concrete tunnel graveyard."

"Oh."

"Make me a promise, kid."

"What?"

"The next time you're hightailing it from someone bent on murder-suicide, run towards me, not away."

Kevin was quiet for a worrisome amount of time. When he finally offered a faint, "Okay," Castle couldn't help the grin that slipped onto his face. The writer brushed his hand over the blond's fine hair.

"And even if it's not a crazed kidnapper, but just an ordinary problem, come to me." The small head nodded slowly under his hand. "Thanks."

"You're the one who deserves the thanks."

"Remember that when you and Espo are big again and think it'll be funny to jerk me around."

"That I can't promise."

"The pain killers must finally be working, if you're being sassy." Kevin just made a low sound of disagreement.

The door to the bedroom opened a crack. Castle twisted in his seat. He was a little disappointed to see Javier peeking out at him instead of Kate. Still, he motioned for the kid to come around the couch and talk to him. He could see the tell-tale puffy redness around the large brown eyes; though, it was also clear someone had wiped away the tear tracks with a cloth. "You okay, buddy?"

"I think Beckett is sick."

"What do you mean?" Castle leaned forward and grasped Javier's hand.

"She's feverish and has a bad headache. She told me to get you."

"Okay, I'll take care of it." Castle stood from the couch, releasing the younger man's hand. "Watch your brother." With that, he hurried towards the bedroom.

He forewent knocking, instead bursting into the room, fearful that he would find Kate about to expire. She must be very sick if she sent one of the boys to find him. The last time she'd shown any kind of physical weakness was when that sniper had tried to kill her at Montgomery's funeral.

Instead, Kate was picking up a few discarded pieces of clothing from the floor and tossing them into a neat pile in the corner. "Oh, Castle. I'm about to head out. Don't forget to call me when you're on your way to the jewelry show." Her words sounded a mite rushed and he could see the sheen of sweat on her brow. Her act wasn't fooling him at all.

"Javi said you were sick."

Kate stopped and pushed a few strands of damp hair away from her face. "Little traitor," she mumbled. "I'm fine, Castle. Actually, I'm running late."

"You don't look so fine. In fact, you kind of look like you were visited by Casper."

"Don't be silly."

"You're the one being silly." Castle caught her in a backwards hug and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. When she gave in briefly and leaned back against him, he released one hand to press against her forehead. It only took him a second to register the fire burning under her sticky skin. "Kate, you're burning up."

"I'm fine." She slipped out of his embrace. "Where is my jacket?"

"You like to deal in facts, so let's fact check here. If your temperature is less than 100 degrees, I will stand down and let you be on your merry way."

"I don't have time for this. Now, in addition to a murder, a poisoning, and a break in, I have an attempted kidnapping to deal with. Please, excuse me."

"It only takes thirty seconds. It will take me longer to back down from this argument."

"Ugh, fine! Do you even have a thermometer?"

"I've been living with two small children the past three days. Of course I have a thermometer." Castle retrieved the digital device and handed it to Kate. "No cheating."

"You're the one who cheats." Kate took the thermometer and shoved it under her tongue. Since she was supposed to keep her mouth closed, she settled for giving the concerned writer an annoyed glare. While waiting for the reading to complete, she continued searching for her misplaced jacket.

Ten seconds later, the sensor beeped. Kate ripped it from her mouth and tossed it at Castle. "Don't forget to call me."

"Kate, this says 102." He held it up so she could see the digital readout.

"I've had worse." She tried to push past him but nearly lost her balance during the quick maneuver. He grabbed her arms to steady her.

"You have a headache, too?"

"Look, I'm under a lot of stress right now. I almost watched one of my detectives die yesterday. I can't afford to take a sick day."

"It looks to me like you can't afford to _not_ take one," argued Castle. "I'll call Captain Gates to explain the situation. The whole case is not going to fall apart if you're not there."

"_No one_ is there, Castle. On an ordinary day with an ordinary case, I could stay home and just keep in contact with Ryan and Esposito by phone. Did you forget that my only dependable detectives are out there, even less capable of working than I am?"

"Of course I didn't forget. Kate, I need you to take care of yourself. I can't do this without you. The boys need you. Don't be foolish and go work a dangerous case when you're not in top form."

Kate looked like she wanted to argue some more but her face started to turn green. She barely managed to reach the toilet before losing her coffee and pastries. Castle rushed to her side and pulled her hair back. "Not good," she muttered.

"That's it," the writer said sternly. He pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for the 12th precinct. It was still early, but Gates was an early riser. The operator picked up and graciously transferred the handsome author to Gates' direct line. The captain picked up after three rings. "Captain Gates, it's Richard Castle."

"Castle, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She didn't sound like it was much of a pleasure. Actually, she kind of sounded like she'd rather be talking to anyone else. Well, his next statement wasn't going to make himself any more likable.

"I'm with Detective Beckett right now, who is paying feverish homage to the porcelain gods."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking the flu." Castle put his hand over the microphone. "Did you get a flu shot this year?" Kate gave him the finger as she started to heave again. "Definitely the flu."

"It's not flu season. Are you sure that's the problem? She wasn't poisoned like Detectives Ryan and Esposito?" Castle hadn't thought of that. Had the diabolical room service staff tried to incapacitate Kate? He shook his head to clear his mind. No one else was experiencing Beckett's symptoms and nearly all of them had sampled a part of Kate's leftovers.

"No, it's different from what the boys went through. I really think it's the flu. Alexis had the flu when she was in eighth grade. It was pretty awful, poor girl. She had to miss a week of school. I don't know if she was more miserable from the illness or all the missed classes."

"Well, tell her to go to a doctor and get better soon. I'll brief Detective Tyler's team on the Valduerez murder so they can dig into some leads while she's out. Ask Beckett to call me when she's feeling a little less religious."

"Of course, thank you, sir." Castle hit the End Call button. "You're good. Gates has requested that you visit a doctor to confirm my diagnosis."

"I just need a few minutes and some industrial strength Advil."

"I'm planning to take Kevin in anyway, so we can just have a merry old field trip to the local MD."

"It's probably a good idea to take Kevin. I'm sure I'll be fine. Maybe a little sleep will help."

"Wow, you must feel awful."

"You have no idea."

"Against my better judgment," he said, imitating the EMT from the car accident scene, "I will leave you here to rest while I look up Alexis' old pediatrician. Promise me you'll actually rest and not sneak out while I'm gone."

"I'll try not to."

"Huh. Well, it will make my life easier if I can leave Javier with you." Kate would never leave her partner alone in the hotel room, meaning that she would have to stay as well or take the boy with her to the precinct. It was a great plan.

.

.

.

"I want to go with you."

Castle ran his hand over his face. "Javi, don't you want to stay here and make sure Beckett has everything she needs?"

"Beckett's a big girl. She knows how to take care of herself."

"What, and I don't?"

"Barely."

"Thank goodness I have you to keep my ego in check." Castle looked around the impersonal room, searching for a stroke of inspiration. Nothing came to him, so he went the lame duck route. "I thought you hated hospitals."

"Not as much as Honey Milk."

Right. Javier wasn't being difficult for his own sake. Now Castle felt torn. It would be awkward enough trying to explain why he was in possession of a child with such severe injuries that wasn't his own. He didn't know how he would explain _two_ of them to Social Services, especially since it was clear that they weren't immediately related to each other. It would be so much easier for him if Javier stayed with Beckett. On the other hand, it would probably be easier for Kevin if his partner was there for moral support. This would be the first time they were more than a few yards away from each other since the transformation.

"Kevin, can you survive this adventure without Javi there to hold your hand?" He didn't mean to sound patronizing but a small part of him hoped that the boy would want to prove his independence and fly solo for once.

"If I have to." Castle inferred the "but I don't want to" as if Kevin had actually spoken the words. Javier raised an eyebrow gloatingly.

"Okay, here's the truth." He knelt down next to the couch so he could be at eye level with the two junior detectives. His knee popped as he lowered himself. Really, he wasn't that old yet, was he? "I'm afraid that if I leave Kate here by herself, she will go into work and spread highly contagious flu germs around the precinct. That is, if she even makes it that far. She's so out of it right now that she might pass out on the way and be possibly robbed and/or murdered. Even though being murdered as a homicide detective might seem a little poetic to some, it's not an ending I'm ready to see played out yet. Therefore, Javi, I need to you stay here and make sure she stays in there." He pointed at the bedroom door. "Not having to deal with your sarcastic comments or Evel Knievel stunts is bonus."

"I'm feelin' the love, bro."

"Good. So, can you two lovebirds stand being apart for a couple hours so Kevin can get the medical attention he needs and Kate does not end up murdered for her latte money?" Castle put on his best puppy dog face. The two detectives just looked annoyed at his nickname. He was starting to think he'd have to grovel. Fortunately, Javier sighed in resignation.

"Fine, I'll stay with Beckett."

"Thank you!" Because he knew the six-year-old would hate it, Castle squished him in a bear hug. It took Javier a second longer to start struggling against him than expected but he did so vehemently. He held on until the boy started verbally protesting as well. "Wait… did you two get flu vaccinations?"

"Yeah, they had them for free at the precinct back in September," replied Kevin.

"Good. Let me get a get a few things ready and then we'll go." He pushed himself back onto his feet using the couch for leverage. Just then a knock on the door announced the arrival of breakfast.

"I've got it," called Martha. Kevin stayed on the couch, unwilling to move much. Javier not so casually made his way to Martha's side to see what round two of food looked like. Castle thumbed through his contacts, looking for the number to Alexis' pediatrician. He liked Dr. Rosencrantz and felt like he could trust her to be discreet and helpful. He also suspected that she would call the police the second she saw the battered little boy so he made a mental note to call the ambulance company next and have them forward the police report of the accident to her. Oh well, that's part of the reason why he liked her so much.

To Castle's delight, she had an opening in an hour. He briefly explained Kevin's condition to her so she wouldn't be surprised by his injuries. She suggested meeting at the hospital with which she was associated instead of at her private office. It was not the same hospital where Josh Davidson worked, which suited Castle very nicely.

Castle wasn't feeling overly hungry himself so he only ate a few bites of his French Toast and asked Martha to save the rest for later. He called down to lobby to arrange for a Towne car and request fresh towels. They still had the blanket that the EMT had wrapped Kevin in the night before, so Castle retrieved that and snuggly wrapped the toddler in a loose cocoon for both comfort and privacy. The writer patted his pocket to check for his wallet and phone. Content that he had everything he needed, he reminded Javier again that it was his solemn duty to make sure Kate stayed in bed and then he and Kevin were off.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, unfortunately this is a bit of a filler chapter. A _very long_ filler chapter. The story is written as one long, unending narrative so sometimes the chapters don't break naturally and you get ones without much action. Hopefully the interaction between the characters is entertaining for a bit.

A fun bit of trivia… every time I reread a section for grammar and continuity I delete at least 100 commas. I guess I really like commas. And run-on sentences. Let me know if you have any advice on making the narrative easier to follow or whatnot. Thanks!

Thank you so much, everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited. I very much look forward to your feedback, so please let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	12. Monday Morning Part 2

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Beckett limped towards consciousness, guided by the sound of a man and woman having a heated argument in Spanish. She blinked tiredly and brushed her matted hair away from her face. The room was fairly bright with the morning sun that spilled through the large picture window overlooking the skyline. Flashing colors from the large flat screen mounted above the dresser drew her focus towards the novella. Two very attractive actors were fighting, apparently about the third attractive person hovering in the corner of the screen.

"Really, Javi, soap operas?"

"One, it's not a soap opera, and two, nothing else even remotely interesting is on." He was curled up against the padded headboard, surrounded by plump pillows and a spare blanket. Beckett sat up cautiously. To her satisfaction, she didn't experience any dizziness or nausea. Her headache was a distant memory, though her body still felt lethargic. At this rate she might be able to go in to work that evening, once Castle had returned to take care of the boys.

"Can you turn it down a few notches?" Her headache might be gone but she didn't want to risk triggering another.

Instead of turning it down, Javier turned it off completely. He tossed the remote towards the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, a lot better. What time is it?"

"Quarter after ten." Out of habit, she glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand. 10:16 AM.

"Castle and Kevin aren't back yet?"

"Writer-boy texted your phone a bit ago. The doctor ordered x-rays so he said they'd be a while yet."

"Anything else?"

"Notta."

"Well, I'm sure he's fine," said Beckett. It was as much as a reassurance to herself as to her partner. "You hungry?" Her strength felt like it was returning and eating could only help it come back more quickly. Javier shrugged - his breakfast had been much more recently consumed than hers - but followed her out of the bedroom anyway. She pulled open the narrow fridge in the kitchenette to inspect what the hotel kept stocked for their guests. There wasn't much to choose from, though the brick of Colby Jack sounded like it would be good with crackers. She located a small cutting board and semi-sharp knife with which she began slicing the cheese. Once she had a decent amount of snack prepared, she joined Javier at the table.

"How are you doing, Javi?" She watched him critically as he snagged a slice of cheese and paired it with a Wheat Thin.

"I don't know. Ideally, I would prefer to just not think about it but that's pretty impossible."

"Yeah." She knew that he wouldn't appreciate empty condolences or false promises. A strong urge to cuddle him overtook her. She pushed it away even as her confusion for having the feeling gnawed at her. She wasn't the kind to want to show her affection physically, especially not with her partners. Javier Esposito was high on her list of most trusted people and the only one she felt she could really talk to about her PTSD from the sniper attack but that had never meant anything more than close friendship to her before. Now she was starting to feel motherly… no, sisterly… towards him. That's what she meant. She felt like his older sister wanting to protect and provide for him. Beckett wondered if the feelings would remain after Javier and Kevin were restored to adulthood.

Because there _would_ be an afterwards.

She regretted initiating a conversation about feelings because now she was having too many of them. A change of topic was necessary. "So, are you going to tell me about your new girlfriend?"

Javier actually looked confused for a second, which Beckett believed because he wasn't that great of an actor, but he quickly caught up with her train of thought. "Ah, no. Consider it payback for keeping Ryan and me in the dark about you and Castle."

"Yes, but I had a good reason for that. At least tell me which department she works in."

"You're the star detective, you figure it out."

"So there is someone."

"Lanie told you as much."

"Lanie knows who it is?"

"She's been sworn to secrecy and you know she doesn't break promises."

Beckett frowned. "Yes. I like that quality in her a lot more when she's keeping my secrets and not withholding others'." Her cell phone started ringing. A quick glance revealed that it was coming from the precinct. She answered it, eager for some news or the chance to push her multiple investigations forward.

"Detective Beckett."

"Beckett, it's Demming. I hope I'm not bothering you. I heard you were out today with the flu?"

"I think Castle overreacted a bit. It's probably just a twenty-four hour bug. I'm feeling better already."

"Glad to hear it. Listen, your captain was asking the other departments for assistance since half of her homicide detectives all decided to call in sick at the same time. Since I'm already partially familiar with the case and I'm assigned to the break-in at Castle's loft anyway, I volunteered."

"Thank you for your help."

"Sure. If you're up for it, can you fill me in a little more? I've studied your murder board but without the background to go with it, I'm a little lost."

"I'm definitely up for it. Do you want to meet somewhere?"

"Not if you're supposed to be resting in bed."

"I'm fine, really. I have one of the boys with me and I'm sure he'll let me know if I start fading again." Javier nodded stoically in agreement. He asked whom she was talking to and got a gesture to hold on for his troubles. It was kind of a little petty, but she was annoyed that he wouldn't let her in on his secret crush. "There's a popular café just around the block from my hotel. I think it's usually crowded around this time so we should be able to blend in easily."

"Sounds good. Thirty minutes?"

"Perfect." She ended the call and smiled at Javier. "We're meeting Detective Demming in thirty to discuss the case. He'll be helping me out since you and Kevin are playing hooky. Go get dressed."

"For the record, I'm supposed to be making sure you stay here and rest. Castle was very clear that you weren't allowed to work." Javier popped the last cracker into his mouth. "You know, in case he asks why we're not here when he gets back."

"I'll tell him that you made a valiant yet ineffective attempt to keep me from the case." They exchanged a conspiratorial grin before parting to change into daytime clothes. Beckett changed into a comfortable shirt and jeans. She pulled her brush through her hair but it didn't want to be fixed. Ponytail it was. After making sure she had her badge, sidearm, and wallet, she exited the bedroom to check on Javier's progress. He was waiting for her, dressed in shorts and a Yankees tee.

"Grab your hat, too," she said. While Javier located the cap, she composed a text message to alert Castle to their change in location. By the time he responded with an exclamation that she was supposed to be sleeping and a series of frowning emoticons, Beckett and Javier were already crossing the hotel lobby towards the exit.

They arrived first. The café was crowded but a few tables remained open. Beckett picked out the one against the wall, from where she could see all of the exits and most of the patrons. She nudged Javier to slide into the booth before her. She sat down next to him just as Demming entered the café. He spotted them without delay.

"Beckett, Esposito." To the burglary detective's credit, he acted as if his old colleague from the 54th had always been the size of a first grader.

"Demming," the two Homicide detectives chorused. "Where do you want to begin?" asked Beckett.

"If it's not too taboo of a subject, I'd like to start with Esposito's predicament." Beckett imagined that his curiosity had been killing him all night since he learned that the real reason her partners were out sick was not poisoning but being turned into little kids.

A waitress came to take their orders. Beckett opted for another latte while Demming went for black coffee and Javier settled for chocolate milk. Beckett wasn't in the mood to defend letting a kid drink coffee. The waitress promised to return quickly with their drinks.

Beckett briefly explained the weird twist that the Valduerez murder case had taken when Lanie realized that the girl was actually a forty-eight year old woman. From there, she summarized the visit upstate and subsequent 'poisoning' that had rendered Ryan and Esposito in the same condition as the victim. She did her best to explain Nora Bellefonte's motive but given how little she understood it, she didn't think she did a good job. "Right now, Castle and I are working under the assumption that yesterday's kidnapping attempt was related to the curse. Rayford Bellefonte threatened them when I had his mother arrested."

"I don't know," said Demming. "I questioned the two kidnappers last night in the hospital. The one with the taser burns…"

"Electronuts," offered Javier.

"… was able talk to me. His partner is still in the ICU."

Beckett reached over to take the coffee creamers that Javier was using to build a wobblier version of the Tower of Pisa and put them back in their decorative container. "What did you learn?"

"The guy has never heard of Rayford Bellefonte or anyone named Bellefonte for that matter."

"And you believed him?" Beckett couldn't help feeling skeptical.

"I did," said Demming. "He's a thug for hire. He was more than willing to talk about the person who hired him in hopes of getting a lighter sentence. He claimed that a rich looking guy with red-brown hair and a gold watch promised him a thousand dollars each if he could deliver the little boys staying with Richard Castle."

"Why?" Javier glared down at his napkin which he was methodically turning into white confetti. Beckett placed her hand over his, ceasing the destruction of the innocent napkin. She left it there for comfort.

"Casey Boyd, the thug, says that the anonymous man wouldn't give him a reason beyond the two Gs."

The drinks arrived. Beckett absently unwrapped a straw and stuck into in the milk before sliding it over to her partner. When she felt Demming's stare on her face she looked up self-consciously. "What?"

"You said that Esposito and Ryan turned into children Friday night?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing. It just seems like you've already adapted pretty well to the change." Beckett flushed at the implication that she was mothering Javier. She hid in her latte as she tried to fight back her blush.

"If you think Beckett is enjoying playing house, you should see Castle." Javier rolled his eyes as he took a long draw from his drink.

"I am not enjoying this." Beckett smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Where is Castle?"

"He took Ryan in for a follow-up appointment to the accident."

"Ah." Demming must have sensed that the subject was a sore one for the two detectives across from him so he abandoned that line of questioning. "I sent a few unis out to canvass the area where Boyd met with the mystery man. Hopefully the man lives or works around there and someone will recognize him."

"Any word yet on if Nora Bellefonte is cognizant?"

"I haven't heard. I'll call in for an update as soon as I get back to the precinct."

"Anything suspicious turn up from CSI in Castle's loft?"

"Nothing beyond the fingerprints. It doesn't seem like anything is missing, which is what he and his mother indicated yesterday."

"Maybe Rayford hired the mystery man to hire the kidnappers," brainstormed Beckett. Her theory sounded like something Castle would come up with but he'd been right with crazier theories than that.

"Won't know until we find the man," said Demming.

"If that Bellefonte guy lives anything like his mother, I doubt he'd have the dough to pay the kind of bounty that the redhead was offering," said Javier. "I thought her house was a dump even before she pulled her stunt on Ryan and me."

"You told me that her place was full of creepy witchy stuff, yet you still drank the lemonade." Beckett raised a challenging eyebrow at her partner.

"That's Ryan's fault." Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Any luck on tracking down Rayford?"

"No, he's not been to his usual hangouts since before Friday," said Demming. "I put out an APB on him."

Beckett's phone chimed that she had a new text message. She glanced at it quickly. When Demming asked her if everything was alright, she responded, "Castle is on his way back with Ryan."

"I should let you get back to your hotel then," said Demming. "I'll keep you posted on any progress that I make this afternoon."

"I should be back in the precinct tomorrow. I'd come in this afternoon but Castle volunteered to go undercover at this high end hotel near Central Park that is hosting a jewelry convention. Serafina Valduerez might have been there before she was murdered but the staff won't talk to police without a warrant. That means I'm babysitting."

It was Javier's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm plenty capable of taking care of myself, you know."

"Not in the eyes of Child Protective Services." The three detectives slid out the booth and walked towards the front of the store to pay for their drinks. Demming graciously volunteered to pick up the tab. They parted ways on the sidewalk in front of the café. Beckett was starting to feel a little fatigued again. She wouldn't mind curling up on the couch with a book.

She and Javier made it back to the hotel room ten minutes before Castle and Kevin returned. Martha was there, still looking fabulous even though it was clear that she'd been doing housework. The older woman had gone back to the loft to start cleaning up now that the Evidence Collection Unit was done with their sweep. "How are you feeling, Katherine?"

"Better, thank you. I plan to be back to one hundred percent tomorrow."

"I'm glad to hear it. I don't know what Richard will think about this but I intend to move back into the loft in the morning. I've never been one for hotels, even those as nice as this one."

"Beckett could request a security detail until they arrest that Bellefonte creep," said Javier.

"That might be worth thinking about," said Martha. "If he was looking for proof that the boys are staying with Richard, he certainly found it."

"I don't like that our staying with you is putting you in danger, Mrs. R," said Javier.

"What can you do?" Martha lifted her palms towards the ceiling. "Katherine, did Richard mention his idea of taking the boys up to the summer house until things calm down here?"

"He did." Beckett tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She caught Javier's eye and studied his face for clues to his feelings about being hidden away in the Hamptons.

"I see. I know you're scared to let them out of your sight for too long but it probably is the best thing," said Martha. "Personally, a bit of fresh air and salt water sounds heavenly to me."

"We're supposed to be helping you solve the murder case." Javier looked worried that Beckett might actually be considering sending them away.

"I know. I want to keep you here but I have to put aside my own selfishness and do what's best for you two. I never want to repeat the events of yesterday afternoon. Besides, Castle's summer home has internet, too." Beckett ran her hand over the top of his head.

"Well, think on it, dear," said Martha. "I need to get cleaned up. Richard invited me to go to the jewelry show with him." With a warm smile, she disappeared into her private suite. Her door had barely closed by the time the door to the hallway swung open. Beckett hurried over to grab the brown paper grocery bag that Castle was about to drop as he tried to balance a toddler in one arm, the bag in his other, and use the flimsy keycard.

"Honey, I'm home," the writer called jokingly. Beckett deposited the bag on the counter and returned to his side so she could kiss Kevin's cheek and Castle's lips. Kevin offered her a small smile around the stick of the Dum-Dum he was eating.

"What did you find out?"

"Good news. Dr. Rosencrantz said that Kevin's x-rays looked good - no tissue or bone damage. The bruising makes it look worse than it really is. She said that he could probably lose the sling in a day or two as long as he tries not to over use his arm. There's not much she can do for the tailbone injury except keep him on painkillers until it heals on its own." Castle set Kevin on ground next to Javier so he could have both hands free to dig through his paper bag. "She recommended some herbal supplements and a couple multivitamins to combat his lack of appetite."

Kevin gave her a look that promised a long argument if Castle actually tried to give him any of the stuff. Beckett smirked at him and shook her head in amusement. He turned towards his partner, to whom he offered a second sucker. Javier happily peeled off the wrapper and popped the grape flavored candy into his mouth.

"What about you? I thought I left you in good hands but I guess I was wrong." He swatted at Javier's head but the six-year-old dodged the pat.

"I'm feeling much better, Castle," said Beckett. "I told your mother that I should be as good as new by morning. Don't worry, I already told Detective Demming that I would take the afternoon off as well to stay with the boys while you and Martha go to the jewelry show."

"I guess I can live with that."

"He put out an APB for Rayford Bellefonte and interviewed one of the kidnappers from yesterday. So far, it doesn't look like the two crimes were related but Demming is going to track down the man who hired the kidnappers."

Martha emerged from her room, looking every inch the diva that she was. Beckett doubted that the snooty Mr. Peller would even consider baring her for the convention. Hopefully the mother-son team would find enough information to crack the Valduerez murder case wide open.

"Surely that's not what you're planning to wear, Richard."

"I just got back from the hospital, Mother. Give me a minute to change. You won't regret being seen with me, I promise."

"Yes, yes." She waved him towards the room he was sharing with Beckett. Castle shot a 'Save Me!' look at Beckett. She chuckled at his antics. While he got ready for his undercover work, Beckett retrieved her favorite Derek Storm novel from her overnight bag. She figured it wasn't too early to get comfortable on the couch.

Kevin and Javier climbed onto the opposite sofa with the remote for the large television that hung over the small fireplace. This time, the older boy found a baseball game instead of his Spanish soap opera. They were all settled by the time Castle came out of his room, looking surprisingly dapper in his hastily packed clothes. The writer kissed his girlfriend good-bye and ordered the boys to behave. A comfortable quiet fell over the room as the door closed behind mother and son.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you so much, everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited. My readers are much more creative than I and always suggest great ideas for what might be coming up. I very much look forward to your feedback, so please let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	13. Monday Afternoon

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"How was your appointment?" asked Javier in a low voice. Kevin leaned against his shoulder for balance as he tried to avoid putting too much weight on his injured rear.

"I survived it. Dr. Rosencrantz was nice. She didn't seem to notice that I wasn't really four years old. I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"You were there for what, a couple hours? If you got x-rays during that time you probably weren't around her all that long."

"Or maybe there is nothing left of our adult bodies." Kevin shifted to find a more comfortable position. He nearly knocked his head against Javier's in the process.

"Stop squirming," the older boy complained. Kevin pouted at him but settled in nonetheless. "Don't be stupid. Of course there's something left of our adult selves. Our memories and ability to reason like adults are still good."

"I don't know about you but my concentration has been shot to hell these past few days."

"It's the stress. Besides, you've never had that long of an attention span."

"Says the guy who gives up on Madden halfway through the tournament."

"Bro, it was three in the morning and we had to be up for work in two hours. That was me being responsible."

"I still think that it was to the point where we'd have been better off just pulling the all-nighter."

"You were about to lose anyway. I saved you from the humiliation."

"I was up by seventeen points!" Kevin frowned at his partner. "I think your memories are adversely affected."

"I wish your tendency to be annoying was affected." Javier shifted his own position minutely so that Kevin's slight weight rested more evenly against his side. Kevin yawned and dropped his head to rest on his partner's shoulder. "Seriously though, the doctor gave you a clean bill of health?"

"Besides the obvious, yeah."

"I think you should take the herbal stuff Castle got you."

"Not you, too." Kevin groaned exaggeratedly.

"You usually eat like a pig, bro. What's up with the hunger strike?"

"I don't eat like a pig, though you would know if someone did. I'm not on a hunger strike. Nothing sounds good and I haven't been hungry, that's all."

"I don't think you have to worry about the food being spiked again. That witch from upstate is the only one into that kind of shit."

"I don't think the food is spiked, Javi."

"I told Beckett it's your fault we're in this mess. 'Oh, Ms. Bellefonte, a glass of lemonade sounds wonderful.'" He misquoted his partner in a high falsetto voice.

"Thanks for that," said Kevin sardonically.

"So what else is bugging you?"

"Nothing."

"You've had this off vibe about you since getting back from the doc's."

"Gee, you sure know how to make people feel good about themselves."

"Well?"

Kevin sighed. He stared blindly across the room for a minute, trying to find his words. Apparently he got lost in thought along the way. Javier shrugged his shoulder to jostle his partner back into their conversation. "I don't know how I'm going to pay Castle back for the x-rays. I couldn't use my own insurance and obviously I'm not on Castle's policy."

"We'll figure it out," promised Javier. "It'll probably be a couple thousand, right?"

"If I'm lucky. There goes my new home theatre system."

"I'll help you."

"It's not your problem, either."

"I didn't say it was. I'm looking forward to kicking your ass on PlayStation with surround sound."

"Keep dreaming, Javi."

"Anyway, keep track of what Castle and Beckett spend on us. I'm not interested in being in debt to anyone, especially not Castle."

"Agreed." They were quiet for a minute, each reflecting on their current financial situations. "Castle tried to question me on your new girlfriend," Kevin said eventually.

"I don't have a new girlfriend."

Kevin glossed over his statement. "He's determined to figure out who at the precinct could possibly interest you more than Lanie. For some reason, he thinks I would know whom you're ogling."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I can't think of anyone at the 12th hotter than Lanie." Javier raised an incredulous eyebrow at his partner. "In a strictly aesthetic and platonic sense," Kevin added quickly. "I think you made her up to feel better about Lanie dumping you."

"That's what you told Castle?" Javier poked Kevin's knee where it pressed against the side of his leg.

"He wouldn't let it go. Beckett's curious, too. Though, maybe she's just a little protective of her best friend."

"Lanie's the one who told Beckett about this mystery person, anyway," complained Javier. "If anyone made it up, it was her."

"Lanie wouldn't make up something as ridiculous as that."

"Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"I'm Switzerland, bro," said Kevin. "Can't you give Castle something to get him to leave me alone?"

"It's none of his business."

"Since when has that stopped his prying?"

The familiar sound of a phone camera shuttering drew their combined attention across the room. Beckett didn't look the least bit repentant for being caught stealing candid shots of her partners. "Beckett…" whined Javier.

"Sorry, you two just look too cute right now. What are you gossiping about over there?"

"How to commit the perfect murder when you're only four feet tall." Javier imagined that Beckett would have expected them to jump apart at her teasing. Unfortunately for her, Kevin was warm against his side and the comfortable weight on his shoulder helped anchor him in the tumultuous storm that had overtaken his life since Friday. Kevin must have felt the same. He didn't do any more than shift slightly when his injuries started to protest his static position.

"No such thing, sugar."

Javier made a gross face at the endearment. Kevin decided to change the subject. "How are you feeling, Beckett?"

"Better all the time." She dog-eared her place in the book and set it on the couch beside her as she sat up. "I wonder if it wasn't just something I ate. Javi, you were ill for a few minutes, too."

"When were you sick?" asked Kevin. When Javier turned to meet his eyes they nearly brushed noses.

"I wasn't, really." Kevin frowned at him but Javier wouldn't give up anything else. Beckett stood up and crossed around the coffee table to the second sofa. She reached for her younger partner. Kevin shied away, trying to tuck himself between Javier and the back of the couch. The female detective narrowed her eyes in challenge.

"I'll give you more Tylenol," she cajoled. She held Kevin's gaze steadily. She could win the stare down any day of the week, no matter how big or small the Irish detective was at the time. As expected, he capitulated and shifted away from Javier so Beckett could lift him up and carry him into the kitchenette. She set him gently on the counter as she made good on her promise for pain medication. Unlike Castle, she didn't hover, letting him work out for himself how to lift the glass of water to his lips with the limited use of his left arm.

Javier followed them. He was starting to feel hungry again. They hadn't eaten with Demming and when Castle left to scope out the jewelry show, no one had been thinking about lunch. He mentioned as much to Beckett.

"You're right," she agreed. "I'm starting to feel a little stir-crazy anyway. How does some fresh air sound?"

"I don't think Castle wants us to leave the hotel," said Kevin in a small voice. He'd lost a couple drops of water to the front of his shirt but they'd dry on their own after about two minutes in the arid July air. Javier preferred it that way - he didn't miss the clingy damp humidity at all.

Beckett pressed her fingers into Kevin's right side, eliciting a startled laugh at the ticklish sensation. "Castle, huh? Guess what, baby boy; I make the rules." She continued her assault, using one hand to keep him safely balanced on the laminate counter and the other to seek out the places that made her captive squeal the loudest.

"No, no, no, no, stop!" Kevin protested between gasping giggles. Javier stood back and grinned, happy to let his partner bear the brunt of Beckett's rare show of affection. She finally relented when Kevin's face started pinking. He took a minute to catch his breath and tried to glare at his tormentor. It had the same effect as a kitten hissing at its adversary.

"What do you think, Javi? We could go up to Central Park. I'm sure it's crowded enough to discourage any thugs from bothering us." Beckett brushed her hand over his dark hair. He made sure to keep a wary eye on her, in case she wasn't done 'playing.' "Maybe your football friends from Saturday will be there again."

"I'm game," Javier replied. He wanted to get out of the stuffy room, too. He'd never been one for inaction.

"Good. Go get your caps." Javier obediently went looking for the baseball caps while Beckett filled a beach bag with bottled water and crackers. Kevin helped by complaining when he spotted her packing the herbal supplements Castle had purchased.

xXx

Beckett took a deep breath of the exhaust clogged air outside the hotel and felt like she could finally breathe a little easier. Only a few minutes after she'd reclined on the couch to read her book a feeling of unease had started pushing at the back of her mind. She tried to ignore it but it grew until she thought she couldn't stand to be in the hotel for another minute. Interacting with the boys had distracted her a bit, though the tension hadn't really started to ebb until they passed over the threshold of the entrance lobby. It didn't leave her completely. It just didn't feel like an elephant sitting on her chest anymore.

Castle would call her reckless and irresponsible for bringing the boys out of the temporary safety of the hotel. She knew it herself but Beckett made it a habit to push her limits and skirt the fine line between caution and complete disregard for her safety. She felt a little guilty for dragging her partners along with her. She appeased her conscious by promising herself to be extra vigilant and by texting Castle so at least he'd know where they were. The hotel with the jewelry convention was close enough to the park that they might even run into each other.

They crossed the street by way of a crosswalk, which they were able to transverse at a leisurely pace instead of risking their lives darting between vehicles. Beckett held a small hand in each of her own as they walked towards the subway station. The memory of the thugs entering the small space between her and her boys the day before taunted her. There would be no gap between them today.

She made sure to keep her pace slow, knowing that Javier and Kevin had to take more steps than her to cover the same distance. Kevin, either putting on the bravest charade she'd ever seen out of someone his size or still enjoying the affects of the Tylenol, did a good job keeping up with his partners. She was glad he was willing to walk. The last of her morning illness lingered in the form of muscle fatigue and she doubted she'd be able to carry him very far. He'd taken quite well to being carted around, something that she and Javier would be sure to tease him about when this was all over.

They rode the subway without incident and emerged topside from a different station than the one used by Castle. She hadn't forgotten that Javier was hungry. Beckett herself didn't have much of an appetite so she was more than willing to let Javier pick whatever he wanted from one of the street vendors that lined the edges of Central Park. Even Kevin surprised them both by asking for a pretzel. Beckett ended up eating half of it but she felt victorious nonetheless. See, she could take care of her boys just as well as Castle.

The long trip to the park wore Beckett out more than she expected and Kevin was starting to look a little peaked as well. She commandeered an empty plastic bench that was partially shaded by a towering white oak tree. In its branches, squirrels chattered noisily about how much they disliked the humans wandering around beneath them. The birds chirped in counterbalance as they swooped between the boughs.

She opened her Derek Storm novel to the page she'd marked, though she barely glanced at the book. Her attention was divided between thinking about her numerous unsolved mysteries and watching Kevin and Javier play out some imaginary game. To her vast amusement, they appeared to be playing Cops and Robbers. In their case, it was probably Cops and Murderers. She took a few more covert photos of them.

"They're beautiful."

Beckett nearly jumped out of her skin at the softly spoken words that came from behind her and to the left. She cursed her racing heart as she turned to look at the stranger. Clearly, this woman would know beauty when she saw it. Beckett had never seen a more stunning woman in her early fifties outside of a movie screen. The stranger had dark blonde hair which was streaked with silver. It was styled in a way that made the gray look intentional and sophisticated. Her complexion was just dark of pale and without a single imperfection. A perfectly proportioned nose and mouth sat below large green eyes in a handsome face with a strong jaw line. The woman was as tall as Beckett and held herself like royalty, though her outfit was understated in its elegance.

"Um, thank you," said the detective. She hoped that this woman didn't hear the stutter in her words. "They're not mine." She had no idea what prompted her to divulge that little bit of information. She wasn't embarrassed to be seen with her partners. She realized after a moment that she'd distanced herself in humility. She couldn't take any credit for what had drawn this woman's attention to the boys.

"I know," the stranger said. She smiled softly at Beckett. "May I?" Beckett nodded slowly. She found herself sitting up a little straighter and tucking her loose hair behind her ear self-consciously. The stranger regally sat down, smoothing her linen pants down with small hands once settled.

"Kate Beckett," the detective said as a way of introduction. She purposefully left off her title. People usually reacted adversely to being confronted by a police officer and it wasn't worth making things awkward with someone who possibly just wanted to comment on another woman's cute kids.

"Bianca Castova." Despite her exotic sounding name, the older woman spoke with no discernible accent. "Please though, I go by only Bianca."

"Call me Kate, then."

"Kate is short for…?"

"Katherine." Beckett started to feel a little uneasy. Her unease stemmed not from some dangerous or threatening vibe, but rather the fact that she wanted to tell this woman everything and hold nothing back. Beckett felt that way about _no_ _one_, not even Castle, and especially not beautiful women she'd known for thirty seconds. She glanced over to where she'd last seen the boys play-acting. They had also noticed the stranger and were watching the two females guardedly.

"Katherine is a good name," said Bianca. "Names have always interested me. What are theirs?" She gestured towards the boys.

Beckett's mind caught up with her mouth just before she spouted out the requested information. "Sean and Miguel." The names tasted sour on her tongue, which was made worse by the knowing look she received from Bianca. Beckett squirmed uncomfortably.

Protective Javier probably sensed her discomfort. Without a thought for his own well-being, he started towards the two females with a no-nonsense expression. Kevin shadowed him faithfully. Javier's walk progressively slowed the closer he came until he stopped altogether and stared at Bianca openly. Now that the older woman's attention was off of her and on the boys, Beckett regained some of her bearings. She easily read the confusion and minute fear in the Hispanic boy's face as he studied their guest. Bianca returned his gaze confidently, letting him look his fill.

Kevin broke the electric silence first. "Are you a witch?" he asked distrustfully.

"Kevin!" Beckett felt her face flush. So much for hiding the identity of the boys but he should know better than to just _ask someone if she is a witch_. Still fixated on the stranger, neither male even acknowledged her reprimand.

"Yes."

The single word confession broke all of the current stalemates. Beckett's internal struggle between being drawn towards this woman and being concerned by how unrestrained she felt was soundly won by her natural distrust of strangers. She had to get them away from this crazy woman before something horrible happened. How could she have been so stupid? Had she ever possessed the sort of luck that would allow her to bring the boys out of hiding for more than five seconds without drawing the interest of unsavory sorts?

On the other hand, Javier and Kevin seemed to take her response as confirmation of something only they could sense, which somehow equated to honesty and trustworthiness. Was she casting another spell on them, to make them complacent and unable to recognize her as a threat? How did Beckett stop such a thing?

Beckett jumped up from her seat and grabbed each of them by the first limb to which she could latch on. Kevin cried out in real pain when she pulled on his injured shoulder. Javier was startled by the rough treatment but didn't fight her as Beckett pulled them away. Through it all, Bianca maintained her composure and sat peacefully. "I must say, Nora Bellefonte did a good job with them. You can hardly tell they were in their mid-thirties less than a week ago."

Beckett froze when she heard the calmly spoken words. She turned around slowly, debating on which kid to release so she could reach for her gun. The decision was made for her when Kevin wretched himself out of her grasp and stumbled a few steps away. He knelt in the tall grass, clutching his bad arm tightly with his good hand and trying to hold back the fat tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

"Gods, Kevin, I'm so sorry," Beckett said. She dropped to her knees next to him and cuddled him into her lap. She wished she could take the hurt away with just a touch. He sniffled loudly. She could feel the hot tears running down the side of her thumb as she pressed his head against her shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting position. Javier sat down next to her. He patted Kevin's shin awkwardly, probably wishing he could impart healing as well.

The sweet smell of lavender and sandalwood washed over them as Bianca knelt facing Beckett. The older woman paid no heed to the possibility of grass stains as she pressed her cream colored linen slacks into the ground. "Let me," she said in a warm voice. Beckett was helpless to stop Bianca from easing Kevin out of her arms and onto the soft grass between their knees. Bianca pulled a small pouch out her purse, from which she drew a single green leaf. There was no time for Beckett to stop her from pushing the leaf into Kevin's mouth and holding his jaw shut with one hand while she positioned her other hand a few millimeters above his shoulder.

Beckett was transfixed as the toddler began to glow faintly. He stopped crying and lay limply on his back as the witch worked. It seemed like only a minute passed before Bianca moved her hand from Kevin's shoulder to his hip. After another minute had gone, Bianca broke the spell and the glowing faded. She rolled Kevin onto his side with his back towards Beckett and instructed him to spit out the leaf. He did so, crinkling his nose at the aftertaste.

"What did you do?" asked Beckett in barely more than a whisper.

"This is my attempt to show you that I mean no ill will towards any of you," replied the witch. "His shoulder and lower back will not bother him anymore."

Beckett pulled up the back of Kevin's shirt so she could see the injured joint for herself. The dark bruises that had covered nearly his entire left side were gone, leaving unmarked pale skin that was baby soft to the touch. She let his shirt drop and pulled him back into her arms. "I… thank you," she said hesitantly.

"You cast another spell on him?" asked Javier. He was back to studying the witch critically.

"Not exactly." Bianca retrieved a business card from her purse and handed it to Javier. Beckett watched him as he inspected the front of card, which held only a single ten digit phone number. The back was blank. "You are a little overwhelmed right now. Call me later when you have time to speak." Beckett nodded dumbly. "Katherine, there is more involved in this devilry than you know yet. Keep them close to you. More will come looking for them and you can trust no one."

Bianca stood up gracefully and absently brushed at her pants. As far as Beckett could tell, the grass and earth hadn't even bothered to try messing with her slacks. She spared another look at her younger partner, on the verge of passing out on her. She had many more questions to ask the woman and she didn't want to wait. However, by the time she looked up again, the witch was gone.

Beckett's nerves felt so frayed they burned. She felt on the verge of hyperventilating. She clutched Kevin's relaxed body tightly against her chest and stared about her frantically. Suddenly, everyone in the crowded park was no longer a possible murderer but something much more nefarious and supernatural. Beckett imagined that anyone who glanced at her was plotting a way to steal her partners. The worse part of this whole situation was that she had no idea why. Why had Nora Bellefonte turned Ryan and Esposito into little kids? Why had Rayford Bellefonte really broken into Castle's loft? Why had an unknown man hired two thugs to kidnap the boys? Why had Bianca Castova, another witch, sought her out and warned her to be leery of even more dangerous people to come? Why had Serafina Valduerez been murdered?

She vaguely felt Javier tugging on her arm. His voice as he called to her sounded like it was echoing from the other end of a very long tunnel. Her mind wouldn't focus on any one thing. Her eyes darted about the park, suspicious of everyone. Javier shifted to pulling at her jacket and he kept talking, his tone never losing its urgency. She could barely make out his words through the pounding that had taken up residence in her head and the ones that did make it through made no sense.

It felt like she was lost in her paranoia for an eternity and also only a microsecond. A small voice in the back of her mind, which she would later identify as her voice of reason, pushed her to snap out of her trance because she was still in the middle of Central Park with two little boys who needed her to be strong and rational. She slowly turned to look at Javier when he called her name extra loudly. She barely registered pain as his little fingers dug into her lower arm through the thin material of her jacket. She recognized the salty wet tracks on his cheeks paired with the scared look in his chocolate eyes and knew instinctively that those signs meant something bad. As for what to do about it, she couldn't figure out.

And then he was gone. She screamed at him to come back when he suddenly jumped up and darted away. She couldn't understand why he didn't listen to her until she realized that she was screaming in her head and her mouth wasn't actually open. Beckett could do nothing but watch as Javier ran from her. The six-year-old nearly crashed into the legs of a man who was hurrying in their direction, followed by a woman whose head was on fire.

No, not fire. Just very red. Martha. Beckett knew the two people coming towards her, bringing her little boy back. The man crouched in front of her, his face very close to hers. She thought she could drown in his familiar blue eyes. Unlike when Javier tried to speak to her, when Castle spoke she could hear him clearly. The park full of people she couldn't trust, in the middle of a metropolis full of people she couldn't trust, faded away until all she could see was the one person she _could_ trust.

"Kate. Kate, can you hear me?"

"Castle." The sound of her own voice saying his name broke through the rest of her trance and she shuddered back to full awareness. "Castle, you're here."

"Yes, and so are you. I promise I'm only going to say this once. _I told you so_. Maybe now you'll take me seriously when I ask you keep the boys in the hotel room where they'll be safe."

"I'm… I'm sorry. It was just so stuffy in there and I couldn't breathe. I needed to get out of there." As her cognitive abilities came fully back online, she came to the startling realization that Bianca might have been responsible for smoking the detectives out of the hotel so she could orchestrate the meeting in the park. She felt foolish for falling for the trick.

"Are you all right now? Javi said he thought you were having a panic attack."

"I think so. I just have a headache." Beckett let Castle take the sleeping Kevin from her and hand the toddler off to Martha. The experienced grandmother cooed at him until he stopped fussing from being moved and settled back into sleep against her shoulder. Castle took Beckett's hand and pulled her to her feet. She wavered for a split second but her balance returned quickly. Her headache persisted but it wasn't something she couldn't handle.

"Can you walk on your own?"

"Yes."

"Good." Castle left her standing by herself when he crouched down again, bringing himself to eye level with Javier. Castle took one of the small, tanned hands in both of his much larger ones. The little boy's frame still shuddered when he inhaled deeply. Javier used his free hand to wipe across his face, trying to hide the evidence of his tears. "I thought you were too butch for tears, Espo," teased the writer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Javier in forced bravado. "It's allergies."

"They are a bitch this time of year." Castle drew the boy into a bear hug and didn't let go until Javier pushed back against him, a good two minutes later. Castle returned to his full height, though he kept one of Javier's hands folded in his own. "Mother, you okay?"

"Yes, dear. He's really not that heavy." The stage actress led the way across the grass to the nearest subway entrance. Over her shoulder, Beckett could just see the top of Kevin's blond head. Castle motioned for her to follow Martha while he brought up the rear, pulling along an exhausted Javier.

Beckett could sense Castle's conflicting emotions and the feeling of not being able to breathe returned as guilt pressed her down. Castle was relieved that they were all right. In fact, they were physically better off than when they had left. For all the emotional turmoil she had caused in Beckett, Bianca had done them the favor of healing Kevin's injuries. On the other hand, Castle was justifiably pissed at her. He had asked her to stay in the hotel and keep an eye on the boys for just a couple of hours while he went and investigated a jewelry convention for her murder case. Instead, he received a tearful phone call from Javier saying that they met another witch in the park and Beckett was freaking out. In his shoes, she'd be spitting fire by now. She was extremely grateful that Castle was keeping a lid on his anger.

In an attempt to extend an olive branch to her boyfriend, Beckett dropped back so she walked beside Castle. She took his free hand. His fingers curled around hers, indicating that while he was mad, she hadn't done anything unforgivable. Still, he didn't look at her. She took the opportunity to lean in and whisper into his ear. "I think you're right about taking the boys up to the Hamptons."

He did look at her then. Instead of anger, she read worry and uncertainty in his expression. "Can we talk about this tonight? I've had a change of heart, too." That surprised Beckett. She agreed and then spent the rest of the trip back to the hotel pondering his words.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

So, a new character. She'll be back in later chapters. Let me know if you have any preliminary thoughts on her.

Madden NFL belongs to EA. PlayStation belongs to Sony. I know Esposito has an Xbox (Microsoft), but I can't remember if they ever mention a specific platform that Ryan has. I play on a PS3, so I went with the system with which I'm most familiar. I now understand why the boys seem to like that game so much… I just took my Wolverines to a BCS Championship on NCAA 14. Yeah for new addictions.

To everyone who reviewed, thank you! Your feedback makes my day, so please let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	14. Monday Evening & Tuesday Morning

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Once again in the safety of the hotel suite, Castle distracted himself by putting the sofa bed back together while his mother continued to rock Kevin, trying to keep him asleep. Kate helped him, obviously needing the busy work to keep her mind from wandering too far. When the bed was ready, Martha was finally able to relinquish her charge to the warm cocoon of blankets. Javier climbed onto his side of the bed and yawned widely as he settled onto the thin mattress. Kate's hands shook slightly as she tucked the blankets around Javier. The six-year-old seemed mostly over the incident and endured the attention patiently, as his senior partner tried to assuage her remorse and earn forgiveness that she probably already had. Martha disappeared into her room, leaving Castle and Kate to wait for Javier to join his partner in sleep. Despite the slightly plastic feel to the mattress and the numerous hard springs, Javier's fatigue overcame him swiftly so it wasn't long before Castle was offering his hand to Kate. He could feel the tenseness of her whole frame through the delicate grip of her fingers. Together they retired to the second bedroom.

Castle worried that the necessary discussion regarding taking Kevin and Javier to his home in the Hamptons might escalate into an emotional brawl. His ire at Kate's decision to take the boys to the park by herself still lingered in the back of his mind and in order to keep it in check, he had had to consciously remind himself that the outing hadn't done any permanent damage to anyone. The memory of the fear that had gripped him as he tried to make sense of Javier's tear-garbled words still hovered at the edge of his thoughts. The writer pushed away the image of Kate clutching the blond's lax body and his knee-jerk conclusion that the youngest detective had been hurt again or worse. Javier had told him over the phone about the witch healing his partner's injuries and how that event led directly into Kate's mental break. Still, Castle hadn't been able to reconcile what he was seeing with what Javier had told him until he was kneeling in front of Kate and had a clear view of the toddler's peaceful face.

Despite his feelings, he could tell that Kate felt guilty about the danger she could have put her partners in and frustrated at her own reaction to the new witch. Castle wouldn't have thought it was possible for the detective to suffer a panic attack if he hadn't just witnessed it with his own eyes. Sure, she had come close to breaking in the past but she'd always managed to pull herself back from the brink in time.

That was the reason why Castle wasn't sure that hiding the boys away in the Hamptons was a good idea. The original idea was for Martha to stay with them while Castle returned to the city to assist Kate. On the way to the jewelry show, his mother had wisely advised him that the boys would not take kindly to being dumped off with someone they barely knew. It would only make sense for the writer to stay with them. However, that left Kate alone in the city, an idea that Castle disliked just as much.

"Castle," said Kate in a small voice. She hovered near the foot of the bed, trying to gauge his temperament. It wasn't like her to avoid confrontation so her push to start the conversation right away came as no surprise. "What made you change your mind about the Hamptons?"

Castle deflected. "What made you change your mind?" He slipped out of his dress slacks and button down shirt. Instead of hanging them up he draped them over the back of a chair to be dealt with later.

Kate took a deep breath and ran her fingers through the shorter locks that framed her face and had escaped her hair tie. As she responded, she pulled the elastic out completely to let her hair fan out across her shoulders. "Too many people are suddenly interested in the boys and it takes them no time at all to find us in the city. Between Rayford Bellefonte, whoever tried to kidnap them yesterday, and now this new witch, I don't know how to keep them safe without completely hiding away." Castle could tell that it was difficult for the independent woman to admit her weakness.

"It's true that we seem to collide with some new baddie every time we turn around," he said. "The guys would have a little more freedom at the coast."

"So why don't you think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's an excellent idea to send Javier and Kevin up to the Hamptons. I think it's a horrible idea to send them away without at least one of us. My mother would drive them crazy within a day and vice versa. Besides that, I don't think I could stomach the idea of not keeping an eye on them ourselves." Castle would never admit it to his girlfriend but after the events of that afternoon, he would only feel comfortable if he took care of them himself.

"You're right," said Kate. "They probably won't like the idea anyway and they especially won't like it if they feel like they're being abandoned in a far off place."

"But that means I'll be at the coast with them and you'll be here by yourself trying to work multiple cases and dodge the ill will of who knows what." Castle frowned deeply.

"I won't be by myself," countered Kate. She undid her bra under her loose shirt and tossed it onto the chair with Castle's clothes. "Demming is already helping out and there are other homicide detectives at the 12th. They're not as good as my partners but they'll make do. As for the other stuff, I can take care of myself, you know." She tossed her jeans onto the floor before sliding onto the bed and curling up next to the writer.

Castle took a deep breath and sent up a silent prayer that Kate wouldn't bite his head off for his next question. "What about your panic attack in the park?"

Kate colored slightly and scowled. Castle could tell that her anger was directed inward so he let himself breath a little more easily. "I just got overwhelmed for a minute. Honestly, if I hadn't had Javier and Kevin with me, I probably wouldn't have reacted so poorly. Besides, now that I know there are more witches out there looking for us, I will be better prepared the next time I meet one."

"I know you're strong, Kate. Still, I worry about you."

"I know," she said softly. "Like I said, I won't be alone here in the city and your summer home is only two hours away. It won't be difficult for me to drive up there when need be and as soon as I can pry the cure for this curse out of Nora Bellefonte, or her son comes up with something, you can bring them back."

"Knowing that you'll be working with Detective Demming doesn't actually make me feel better," complained Castle.

Kate laughed with genuine amusement. "I can't believe you still feel threatened by him. That ended forever ago and I'm one hundred percent committed to you now. Not only that, how could I leave you when you're taking care of my kids?"

"Can I tell Javier that you think he's your kid?"

"No." Kate picked up one of the spare pillows and chucked it at her boyfriend. "They're barely tolerating the way we treat them as it is. Javier will murder both of us and Kevin will probably help him."

"They're not going to like this plan," said Castle practically. He could already imagine the pushback that Kate would get when she explained it to them.

"Can you take some of your AV stuff up there so you can set up a murder board and they can follow along with me? The guys are very good at tracking down leads and working out the nitty-gritty parts of a case. I could use their help with that, even long-distance."

"Yes, I can do that. When do you want to spring the news on them?"

"The sooner you can get them out of the city, the better," said Kate. "I want to get an early start tomorrow. Sitting in this hotel room all day without pushing forward on the case was unbearable. Do you think you can leave in the morning?"

"Sure. We'll go back to the loft to pack new bags and check on things, which won't take long."

"Good," said Kate.

"Wait a minute." Castle looked over at his girlfriend suspiciously. "You are going to be here in the morning to explain this to _your_ partners, right?"

"If they're up before I leave," she answered evasively.

"No, I don't think so. You're not leaving me here alone to face their wrath at being shipped out of town."

"You'll be fine, Castle." Kate cupped his face and kissed him gently. "They've been angling for an invitation up to your place anyway." Castle was not appeased. Kate rolled over and pulled the comforter up to her chin, effectively ending the conversation. The writer huffed as he shifted to a comfortable position behind her. Seriously, the things he had to put up with for love.

Castle draped his arm over Kate's waist as she drifted off to sleep. He continued to plan the last minute vacation until he fell asleep himself, only half terrified at what the morning would bring.

xXx

Castle awoke to a persistent poking and his name being repeated in an annoyingly high-pitched voice. He blinked a few times to allow his eyes to adjust to the bright light streaming in from the uncovered window. His tormentor, mistakenly assuming that the movement meant Castle was going to rise anytime soon, sat back to wait. Castle yawned widely as he reached for Kate's abandoned pillow. He rolled onto his side, away from the pest, and hid his face from the sun with the heavenly smelling pillow.

"Castle." The poking started again. The writer wondered if Kate would actually arrest him for the murder of her junior detective once he explained his motive. Surely she would understand and be sympathetic. Speaking of the lead detective…

"Where is your mother?" he asked after lifting the pillow and returning to lying on his back.

"She left for work an hour ago." Damn, he'd hoped that the question would irritate Javier enough to make him go away. Instead, the nuisance decided to play along. "I'm hungry."

"What happened to being a self-sufficient adult who didn't need to be taken care of like a little girl?"

"Someone put the cereal boxes in the upper cabinets. I'm sure Kevin and I could get them down ourselves, with a clever use of precariously balanced chairs and a stack of phone books for a little added height, but with Kevin just done with his shoulder injury, we thought you'd appreciate the opportunity to circumvent another catastrophe."

_Son of a_… Javier wasn't biting at any of his jibes and the worst part was that Castle himself had put the boxes out of reach without even thinking of the boys' vertical limitations. "Fine. What time is it?"

"Eight."

"Where's _my_ mother?"

"Haven't seen her yet today." It was possible that Martha was still sleeping or had already departed herself. He knew that she was anxious to get back to the loft. They all were. Castle sat up with a groan, hoping it would spark a small flame of remorse in Javier for dragging him out of bed. No dice.

In the kitchen, Castle flipped through the cupboards. Nothing really sounded appetizing to him that he could make with the limited supplies in the hotel kitchenette. In the end, he pulled down the two boxes of cereal and set them on the table. He started a pot of coffee before locating two clean bowls. The silverware drawer was void of spoons but a few used ones rested in the bottom of the sink. He doubted anyone would die from eating off of them. He quickly rinsed off the flatware. He swung by the refrigerator for the half gallon of milk on his way to the dinette set. Javier climbed onto one of the chairs and reached for the Count Chocula. He poured himself a heaping bowlful.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" Castle eyed the bowl skeptically.

"Yes." Javier pulled the bowl closer to himself possessively. With a roll of his eyes, Castle went to tend to his fresh pot of coffee. The first sip of the steaming brew cleared away a significant portion of the storm clouds following him around. By the end of the mug, he'd be back to his usual sunny disposition.

"Kevin, get over here," he called. Castle took his seat at the table, kitty-corner to Javier. The little blond turned off the television hanging above the fireplace and slowly walked over to see what the writer wanted. Castle picked him and settled the boy on his lap. The kid was going to eat, even if Castle had to jam the breakfast down his throat.

He picked up the second box, the slightly healthier Honey Nut Cheerios. Castle couldn't help the smug smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth as he poured the milk over the appropriately sized pile of cereal in the bottom of the bowl. "You'll like this," he said, picking up the spoon and sticking it in the bowl. "See, honey and milk. It's like I was thinking of you when I got this."

"Jerk."

"Brat." Castle held the spoon up to Kevin's mouth, his other hand cupped beneath it to catch any milk that tried to drip off the bottom.

"I can do it," snapped the toddler. Castle shoved the food into his mouth while it was open, which earned him a murderous puppy dog expression that Kevin twisted around to deliver. Castle didn't care - the boy was chewing and eventually swallowed. Castle handed him the spoon so he could continue to feed himself. The writer reached for his coffee mug and checked on Javier's progress. He was impressed. Javier had put a sizable dent in his cocoa mountain and was still going strong. Poor thing really had been starving.

The coffee loosened his appetite by that time. Castle took over for Kevin when the toddler had eaten as much as he could. The Cheerios were kind of soggy by then but still tasted pretty good. Between bites, Castle brought up the somewhat dreaded topic of conversation. "Kate and I were talking last night."

"That's what they call it these days?"

Castle nearly choked on the milk and had to swallow quickly. Kevin giggled at his partner's annoying quip. "That sounds completely wrong coming out of a six-year-old's mouth. Little kids do not understand innuendo." Javier smiled sweetly at him. "Anyway, given the recent string of incidents concerning you two, we have agreed that it is probably in everyone's best interest if we get out of the city for a few days."

"And go where? Hawaii?"

"Not exactly." Castle gave Javier a look implying that he should say something useful or shut up.

"I don't want to," said Kevin. He flopped back against Castle, the back of his hard head smashing into the writer's collarbone painfully.

"You don't even know where yet."

"If it's not Manhattan, no thank you."

"At least hear me out," Castle pleaded. "We're just talking about my place in the Hamptons. It's two hours away. We can set up our own murder board and work right alongside Kate, without having to worry about witchy people trying to steal you away."

"We can do that here."

"The worrying about witchy people was the big part of the problem, kid."

"Are you even really giving us a choice?" Castle sighed at the petulant tone of Kevin's voice. While they operated under the pretense that Javier and Kevin were capable of making their own decisions, they all knew that the two cursed detectives were really at the mercy of whatever Castle and Beckett decided for them. It wasn't that they _weren't_ capable, but that they tended to base their decisions on being in their thirties instead of little kids.

"If we stay in New York, you two can never leave this hotel room again, even if Kate or I are with you. I'm not going to haul all my fancy spy equipment up here so you'll be in the dark about Kate's progress on the case. You'll have to sleep on the foldout couch indefinitely and never have any real privacy."

"Fine." Kevin crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. It would have been cute if it weren't Castle with whom he was butting heads.

"Don't be stupid, Kevin," said Javier. Castle blinked in surprise at his unexpected ally. "We can't live like that. Who knows how long this curse is going to last?"

"Apparently forever."

"Not forever," said Castle. "We'll figure this out, I promise. We just need to go somewhere safe in the meantime."

"If Bellefonte found your loft, why can't he find your summer home, too?"

"Because one, he doesn't know I have a place in the Hamptons and two, even if he did, it'd be a lot more difficult to track down which one than it was for him to find my apartment."

"I bet I could figure out which house is yours without much difficulty."

"Well, you are a hacker and Bellefonte doesn't have all your cheater NYPD toys," said Castle. He tightened his arms around the glowering blond. "So yes, you do have a choice and now you know the conditions for staying in New York City."

"What about Beckett? You're okay with leaving her here alone?" Kevin looked at him challengingly.

"If it makes you feel better, you can call her every hour, okay? Kate is the most self-sufficient, intelligent, and capable woman I know. She will be able to handle herself. She can come up to the house whenever she wants. Lanie, too." He added the last part for Javier.

"Were you in the park yesterday?" asked Javier, questioning Castle's claim that Beckett could handle herself. Castle made a hand gesture at him to close his trap without ever looking away from Kevin.

"We'll swing by your apartments and get anything you want to bring with us. As an added bonus, we can drive the Ferrari. So will you please agree to come to the Hamptons for a few days while we figure out why all of the witches in New York are suddenly trying to find you two?" He gave Kevin his best pleading look. It barely worked on Kate, who professed to love him, so he wasn't surprised that the younger detective was unmoved.

"It's the best plan we have so far, Kev," said Javier. The two partners stared at each other silently for a minute, leaving Castle desperately wishing he was a mind reader.

"I don't care," said Kevin eventually. He sounded like he really did care but didn't feel like fighting the inevitable anymore. He broke eye contact with his partner and settled for glaring at the abandoned bowl of cereal milk.

"Good boy," said Castle. He squeezed the toddler briefly.

"When are you planning to leave?" asked Javier.

"As soon as we're ready. We have to move out of here and swing by the loft and your apartments before hitting the road, too." Castle lifted Kevin up and set him on the ground. "I'm going to jump in the shower. You two need anything?" While Castle was greatly relieved that Kevin was no longer suffering from his dislocated shoulder and split tailbone, he wished witchcraft hadn't been used to heal him. He wondered if one could overdose on magic.

"We're good," said Javier. Castle nodded. He ruffled Kevin's hair as he walked by, earning an angry retort. He figured one of these days he'd manage to have them both happy with him at the same time.

An hour later Castle was doing his final walk-through, making sure they had all of their personal items and that the room wasn't too messy. Javier and Kevin waited by the door, surrounded by their luggage and a few paper bags of leftover groceries. Satisfied that they weren't going to leave anything important behind, Castle shouldered their shared duffel bag and grabbed the heaviest sack of groceries. He assigned the smaller plastic bag to Javier and Kevin was given the folded up spare blanket they'd received from the ambulance on Sunday.

Outside the hotel a car service waited to drive them to Castle's loft. Martha was there, still working to make the place look sleek and polished like it usually did. She was glad to hear that the group was finally coming to their senses and moving up to the Hamptons. She set aside her cleaning supplies to help put together a suitcase for Javier and Kevin while Castle packed his own bags. When the luggage had once again piled up next to the front door, Martha pulled Castle into the kitchen while the boys sorted through the writer's movie and video game collection.

"Richard, have you thought about how you're going to get them up to the Hamptons yet?"

"Obviously we'll drive," he said absently. He was patting down his pockets and wondering what he did with his sunglasses. He glanced at his mother and frowned at her expectantly raised eyebrow. "What? I told them we'd take the Ferrari if they'd stop fighting me about the trip."

"Oh, Richard."

"Just tell me, Mother. I want to get going before they change their minds about being agreeable."

"You can't take them in the Ferrari. Think about it. How many seats does that car have?"

"Two… oh, shit."

"Not only that, but they're supposed to be in the backseat, in a-"

"No! Don't say it." Castle covered his ears with his hands. His mother was absolutely right but he was terrified of the reaction he would get if he even hinted at getting car seats for each of them.

"Stop being silly," she scolded. "They're cops. They know the laws. I'm sure they'll understand that you're just trying to keep them safe."

"I know. Damn it. They already don't want to go and this is going to be adding insult to injury."

"They'll live." Martha picked up her plastic gloves and bottle of Windex. "I'll watch them if you want to make a run to the nearest Babies 'R Us."

"Thanks," he said sardonically. He informed the boys he was going to run a quick errand and they'd leave when he returned. Neither one seemed to pick up on his nervousness.

He returned an hour and half later and three hundred dollars poorer. Castle hoped he could return the essential safety devices for full price when this mess was over. He let the last five minutes of the boys' movie finish out as he collected a few bottles of water and juice boxes for the long ride. Once the credits started rolling, he sent them for a last chance bathroom stop while he shut down the system.

He had stopped by the lobby on his way back from the great Car Seat Expedition so he had a useful luggage cart waiting to be loaded with their bags. This was another benefit to taking the Mercedes. It actually had a normal sized trunk. Martha kissed each of the boys good-bye and ordered them to not have too much fun without her. She patted Castle's arm and told him to call her only under the direst circumstances. He assured her that they would be fine. He wished his words had managed to convince himself.

In the garage below his building, Castle pushed the luggage cart up to his two beautiful cars. He pulled out his key fob and unlocked the silver Mercedes. "I told you we weren't taking the Ferrari," Kevin complained to his partner.

"I know I promised to take the convertible but I forgot that it doesn't have enough seats." Castle popped the trunk and started loading the suitcases into it. "Kevin, you're a cop, right?"

"Once upon a time," muttered the unhappy toddler. He trailed his little fingers over the front fender of the red Italian sport car.

"What does New York State Law say about little kids riding in cars?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Kids under the age of sixteen have to ride in the back and those under age eight have to be in…" His face turned an alarming shade of red when he realized where Castle was leading with his question.

"Fuck, no," said Javier.

"Look, it's not my fault, okay? I'm just trying to be the responsible one here. You both know the law and it's your _job_ to uphold it. Don't fight me."

"We're homicide detectives, not traffic cops."

"That doesn't change anything," argued Castle.

"Is that where you went just now?" demanded Kevin. "To buy _car seats_?" The way he snarled the word was actually a little bit scary.

"I told you it's not my fault. I didn't write the law. Take it up with your congressman."

"I changed my mind. I'm not going to the stupid Hamptons."

"You can't change your mind. We're all packed and ready to go." Castle pulled out his phone. He was going to need backup. It was just great that Kate had left him alone to deal with her little terrors, doubtless knowing all along that they were going to resist being dragged out of the city. That's probably why she'd snuck out before anyone else woke up. He hit the speed dial for her phone and held it up to his ear with one hand while making a grab for the fleeing blond. The Irishman had a predilection for hiding in very small places and Castle wasn't about to give him the chance to find another one.

"Let go! I don't want to go with you!"

"Shut up! You're causing a scene." Castle kept an iron grip on the boy's wrist, though Kevin put up enough of a fight to make it an effort to maintain his balance. Javier watched the unfolding altercation with wide eyes and wisely kept his distance.

"Hey Castle, what's up?" Kate asked.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" That almost got Castle to let go but he recognized the trickery before he fell for it.

"What's going on? Are you all right?"

"Kate, please explain the New York safety restraint laws to your partner. He seems to have forgotten them now that he's a NYPD detective. Fuck! That hurt, you little leprechaun!"

"It was supposed to, jackhole!"

"Castle, what in the world are you doing?"

"He kicked me in the shin!" Castle hopped on his uninjured leg all while maintaining his vise-like grip on the devil spawn. "This is all your fault, leaving me with them."

"Beckett! Help, Beckett!"

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing, yet. But I may drown one of them in the pool when we get to the house."

"Let me talk to him." Castle did not like that Beckett was barely restraining her chuckles at his misery. Nonetheless, he tucked the phone between his shoulder and chin and then reached down with his other hand to lift Kevin completely off the ground. The tantrum continued, now featuring flailing arms and legs that fortunately hit little more than air.

"Stop fighting me or I swear you'll regret it," he threatened. "Beckett wants to talk to you." Kevin at least stopped squirming, though his breathing was labored and his voice was starting to sound raw from the _endless screaming_. Castle was glad none of his neighbors decided to venture down to the garage. Castle set him on the level bit of trunk but kept a firm grip around his waist. The writer worked to bring his own breathing back to normal as Kevin told Beckett all about how mean and awful and terrible Castle was for trying to make them ride in car seats on the way to the Hamptons.

The little boy fell silent as Beckett responded to his tirade. Castle wished he could hear what his girlfriend was saying. He glanced around the garage, his heart rate quickening again when he didn't immediately see Javier. Fortunately, his panic was short lived as he spotted the six-year-old climbing on the luggage cart. He waved at the boy to gain his attention. Javier simply waved back and stayed right where he was.

Kevin hiccupped a few times and sniffled miserably as he listened to whatever his senior partner was telling him. Hoping to soothe out some of the ruffled feathers, Castle loosened his grip slightly and rubbed the boy's back comfortingly. Occasionally, Kevin mumbled yes or no to Beckett's unheard questions. At long last, he handed the phone back to the writer and pouted silently over his upcoming humiliation.

"All better," said Kate when Castle greeted her for the second time.

"I don't know about that." The kid looked absolutely pathetic. "It was rich of you to abandon me to deal with this, you know."

Kate laughed for a good minute. "Sorry, sorry. A part of me wishes I was there. I don't think I've ever heard Ryan have such an epic meltdown. And over a car seat?" She broke into laughter again.

"Sure, laugh it up." Her response to the situation was making him feel a little better though.

"Do you need me to talk to Javi, too?"

"Ah, I don't think so." Castle glanced at the six-year-old again. "Just tell me what you told Kevin in case I get to go through round two."

"Most of that was for his ears only but basically I just reasoned through it with him. I love him and want him to be safe. Like you said, he knows the law."

"I don't think it's fair that they still like you more than me."

Kate's laugh sounded musical to his abused eardrums. "Oh, come on, Castle. Kevin adores you. He always buys into your wild murder theories and asks for your advice about everything. Do you think he'd act like that around someone he didn't trust as much? If anyone should be jealous, it's me about you stealing his affection away so easily."

"Well, if this is anything like what you said to him, I can understand how you calmed him down so quickly." Castle stood up a little straighter and flicked the front of his hair a couple times to make sure it still fell rakishly over his forehead.

"You should get going if you want to make good time out of the city. With any luck, at least Kevin will sleep for most of the drive. Get Javi to talk to you about the fun gadgets he got to use in the military and the trip will fly by."

"Thanks, Kate," he said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Call me on the road and I'll fill you in on what I found today."

"Good news?"

"Just news."

"All right, I'll talk to you in a few." Castle ended the call and slipped the phone into his pocket. "You ready to be a man about this and get in the car?" Kevin looked at him with such an expression of betrayal that Castle could only hold his gaze for a second. He swallowed thickly and picked the toddler up. He had put Kevin's seat on the passenger's side so he walked around to the right side of the car and pulled open the rear door. He took extra precaution to not bump the boy's head on the door head as he settled him into the brand new forward facing seat. If Kevin had any thoughts about Javier's much simpler booster already strapped in behind the driver's seat, he kept them to himself as Castle adjusted the five-point restraint.

One down, one to go. "Come on, Javier." The older boy climbed off his makeshift jungle gym-on-wheels and docilely approached the car. "Thank you for not giving me such a hard time."

"You looked like you had your hands full already." Javier climbed into the car himself. He took a moment to observe his partner, who ignored them both and stared out the passenger side window. Castle pulled down the seat belt for him and Javier buckled it himself. Content that his charges were safely settled into the backseat, Castle took a couple minutes to finish loading the luggage into the trunk and push the cart out of the way. He finally slid into the driver's seat and started the ignition.

As he navigated the busy streets of New York City, Castle said, "Javi, Beckett mentioned that you got to use a lot of cool stuff in the Special Forces and that I should ask you about them."

"Oh, sure," said the veteran. He launched into a story about one of his favorite pieces of weaponry. Their animated discussion about arms lasted until they were well out of the city. Castle promised to ask Javier about all of it again when he could write it down. In his head he worked out how to incorporate the military in his next Nikki Heat novel. The boys had been pushing him to write in more scenes for Roach and he thought he could figure out a way to bring the two together.

They eventually transitioned into baseball and they debated the various merits and demerits of the Yankees and the Mets. Just like Kate had predicted, Kevin fell asleep early on.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you very much TXMedic for agreeing to act as a second set of eye and proof-read the chapters for me before I post.

Thank you also to my readers and reviewers! You encourage me to keep writing and working through the rough patches in the story. Please let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	15. Tuesday Morning Part 2

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett sat on the edge of her desk, staring at the murder board. She fought to keep her smile hidden as she thought about the Car Seat Fiasco. Demming had asked her what was so funny when she ended the call. She'd explained to him briefly how tiny little Ryan had nearly brought Castle to his knees over their mode of transportation to the Hamptons. Demming hadn't found the story quite as amusing as Beckett though he appreciated the mental image of his ex-rival's defeat by a four-year-old.

Since she'd been at work that morning, Beckett had accomplished a lot. She wasn't much closer to finding Serafina Valduerez's murderer, but she had a slew of new leads thanks to Demming's hard work and Castle's small success at the jewelry convention.

The other detectives helping her while her team was out of commission had managed to track down the original owner of the diamond studs Valduerez had been wearing. They had also positively ID'd the red-headed man who'd hired the thugs to try to kidnap her detectives. Demming had graciously kept their secret and informed the other detectives that the two little boys were Castle's second cousins, who were staying with the writer while their parents were on holiday overseas. The red-headed man, a shady marketing executive with a reputedly bad temper, had a meeting with one Detective Beckett in about an hour down at his office. Usually she insisted on interviewing her primary suspects at the precinct, where she had the upper hand, but due to the personal nature of this man's crime, she wanted the privacy his office would provide.

"Marching orders, Beckett?" The lead detective looked over at her colleague. Besides Demming, who was on loan from Robbery, three of the other four homicide detectives were also helping her nearly full time. Detectives Johnson and Kleburg were seasoned veterans of the force, though they'd only been at the 12th for a little longer than Ryan. They'd come over together from the 9th, full of experience and dark cop humor. However, for all the cases they'd solved, she still thought Ryan and Esposito could run circles around them in a pinch. The third homicide detective was a reserved young woman who'd just recently passed her detective exams. Detective Holt was intelligent enough but Kate worried that her disposition would hinder her when dealing with the rougher suspects.

A sudden thought struck her. Laura Holt had blondish brown hair and pretty gray eyes. Was she the one whom Javier now liked? If she asked Lanie point blank, her best friend had to tell her the truth. She'd call the ME later that night.

It was Detective Johnson who had addressed her. "Detectives Johnson and Kleburg, follow up with the Carsons about their stolen earrings. See if anything else of theirs is missing or if they know of any of their peers who were robbed. After that, head up to Radiant Pines and see if the staff there will talk to you without a warrant."

"What about the missing rifle?"

"Keep your eyes peeled while you're about. Demming and I are going to interview Greg Hanson to figure out his connection to this case. He might know something about it as well. Detective Holt, how's the warrant coming for the Clairemont Hotel?"

"Just arrived," said the younger woman. She held out the document so Beckett could see the freshly inked signature of Judge Makay herself. "Good. Johnson, while you're out, swing by the hotel as well to see if the manager is a little more amiable now. Holt, I need you to get me everything you can on a woman named Bianca Castova. She'd be in her early fifties, Caucasian, upper-middle class. She might know something about this case as well."

"Consider it done," said the rookie.

"Let's go, team," said Demming. The other three detectives scattered to complete their tasks, leaving Demming and Beckett by her desk. "You ready to roll?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute. I'll meet you downstairs." He nodded and walked towards the elevator. Beckett took a deep breath to prepare for the upcoming interview. She had a feeling that the man behind the attempted kidnapping would break their case open or cause it to crumble. She strongly hoped for the former. Beckett grabbed her keys off the desk and finally went to join Demming in the garage. With a bit of luck, Greg Hanson would be more forthcoming with what he knew than her other suspects.

On the way uptown, Beckett distracted herself from the frustrating traffic by calling Castle and putting him on speakerphone so she and Demming could update him on the case. It didn't take very long for her to fill him in. He took a minute to process the new information and then proceeded to tell her that she was a genius for suggesting he talk to Javier about military weaponry. He chattered on about how he could best incorporate a stealth fighter jet into his next Heat novel. Demming actually chimed in with an idea that Castle couldn't automatically discard. Beckett had to break into their boy-talk to ask how Kevin was doing.

"Just like you predicted, he's been out cold since we crossed I-295."

She hung up with him when she reached the parking structure attached to Hanson's building. She flashed her badge at the parking attendant who let her drive in without having to get a ticket. She and Demming talked strategy as they rode the elevator up to Hanson's floor.

The antechamber to the executive's office was lavishly decorated, almost to the point of being gaudy. The various species of wood making up the wall coverings and the furniture had been selected based on their expensiveness and not their ability to complement each other. Behind the large and cheaply molded desk sat a petite woman with dyed black hair and a hunched posture. The secretary looked almost fearful of the two detectives as they strode determinedly towards her.

"Detective Beckett, NYPD. I'm here to speak with Mr. Hanson." Beckett flashed her badge.

The woman dutifully reached for her intercom, though the movement was slow and a little awkward. It seemed to Beckett that the secretary suffered from severe arthritis, despite her youth. Though, when Beckett studied her a bit closer while they waited for Hanson to admit them to his office, the detective noticed the numerous fine wrinkle lines about her eyes and mouth. Where her dye-job was growing out, the roots were grayish.

Her inspection was cut short when the door to Hanson's office burst open at the man stepped into the doorway. He shook hands with the two detectives energetically before inviting them into the room beyond.

Gregory Hanson was just as Casey Boyd, better known as Electronuts, had described him. He was a couple inches shorter than Beckett but he made up for his diminutive stature by being loud and openly aggressive when he spoke to the two officers. His graying red hair seemed to be more a result of his fiery personality rather than genetic makeup.

"Candice, get us some tumblers of my finest," the man ordered. His waif of a secretary slipped out the door without a word. "Have a seat, detectives." He waved towards two padded chairs across from his oversized mahogany desk.

The secretary returned with a tray on which sat a decanter of golden liquid and three shot glasses, already filled. Hanson threw his back and barely reacted to the burn. He offered the other two to his guests.

"No, thank you. We're on duty," said Beckett. Besides that, she would never drink anything offered to her by a suspect again, especially not one related to their current case.

"Suit yourself." Hanson drank the extras himself. Beckett covertly looked for signs of liver damage. She guessed he hadn't been drinking like that for long enough or the effects would be more readily visible. "What brings you to my neck of the woods? You're investigating a murder?"

"Yes," said Beckett. "We're also investigating an attempted kidnapping that took place on Sunday. What can you tell me about that?"

"I don't know anything about a kidnapping. What would I do with some little brat running around underfoot?"

"That's what I want to know," said Beckett. She hoped that the man's ego would keep him talking. He seemed the sort to think himself above the law so even if he did incriminate himself while expounding upon his genius plot, he'd still think he could get away with it. "You don't remember offering some down-on-their-luck thugs a couple grand to kidnap two little boys?"

Hanson steepled his fingers together under his chin and pretended to think. "Nope, I can't say that I do."

"That's interesting," said Demming. "They clearly remember you." He leaned back in his chair.

"Well, if that's the case, I don't know why you're beating around the bush with pretense." The man smirked at them as if feeling cocky that he had figured out their game.

"Why did you try to kidnap them?" asked Beckett.

"I didn't." Hanson smiled derisively.

"Why did you pay two men to try to kidnap them?" Beckett hated having to mince words with suspects but she was willing to play by his rules for the time being if he was talking to them without a lawyer.

"What proof do you have besides the word of two known criminals?" Before they even arrived at the uptown office, Beckett had felt sure Hanson was the one behind Sunday's adventure. She had purposely not mentioned the number of men involved. That the executive knew there were two was just another check in the guilty column for her.

"That's enough for now," said Beckett. "My people are going through your financials and your phone records right now. I doubt they'll have any trouble finding your down payment for a donation to the common good and record of your dealings with the kidnappers. So, why don't you cooperate with me and make this easier on yourself?"

"I don't know how I could possibly help you, detective."

"Help me understand why you might have wanted the children staying with the author, Richard Castle."

"They'd be, ah… valuable to me." Hanson poured himself another drink and tossed it back as rapidly as he had the others. His smug expression never wavered.

"How so? You have no connection to them outside of Sunday's failed attack."

"That's what you think."

"That's what I _know_," said Beckett. She leaned forward to stare him down. She did intimidating pretty well and Hanson folded a little under the weight of her glare.

"Aren't you a homicide detective? Why are you investigating a kidnapping, anyway?"

"The kidnapping overlaps with another case we're working," said Demming. "It's a serious crime that any cop would follow up on, no matter which department they work for." He leaned forward as well, matching Beckett's pose.

"Wait a minute. Are you investigating the Valduerez murder? You're that Nikki Heat detective."

"Yes, I'm working on the Valduerez case. What can you tell me about that?" If he wouldn't talk about the kidnapping, maybe he'd talk about the murder.

"A waste. That girl had talent." A brief moment of doubt flashed over his face when he realized that he probably shouldn't have implied he knew a murder victim. Well, it was too late to take it back and all three people knew it.

"So you knew the victim?" asked Demming.

"Sure, she worked for me. Just like the boys would have if those two imbeciles hadn't messed everything up." Hanson scowled at the memory of the two men he'd hired. He slammed back another shot of whiskey. Beckett could smell the sour tang on his breath from the drink. Normally she'd insist that he put the decanter away but it was loosening his tongue marvelously.

"Worked for you?" Beckett felt her blood pressure rising as she pursued that line of questioning. Did this man kidnap children and hold them captive for forced labor?

"That's what I said."

"She was eight years old. It's illegal to employ children that young," said Demming.

Throughout their recent line of conversation, Hanson had acted like he was trying to figure something out. He kept looking at Beckett as if he somehow knew her but had forgotten. At that moment, whatever it was he was searching for suddenly clicked. "The two officer kids were with you. You're the bitch that foiled the grab."

"Excuse me?" Beckett nearly jumped up from her seat to smack the man but Demming grabbed her arm.

"Do you have any idea how much those two are worth?" Hanson leaned forward himself now, his eyes backlit with scorn.

"A thousand dollars apiece, apparently." Demming smoothly took over the interrogation since Beckett was too livid to form coherent sentences.

Hanson scoffed. "Those ignorant dogs would have done the job for ten dollars apiece. No, these two are worth millions. Can you imagine what you could accomplish with a fully trained NYPD police officer disguised as an innocent grade schooler? They could pull off the biggest heists and no one would ever suspect them."

"Except that you'd never get an officer to agree to that," argued Demming.

Hanson waved his hand dismissively. "If magic could turn thirty year old adults into babies, don't you think a few mind control spells would be child's play?" He laughed at his own pun. "Get it? _Child's_ play." Neither detective laughed. "Hell, regular drugs could be used to control them."

"You make me sick," seethed Beckett.

"So you knew that Valduerez wasn't actually a child?" asked Demming. He placed a calming hand on Beckett's lower arm. Unfortunately, it did next to nothing to soothe her.

"Yeah, she owed me for not turning her and that hag Bellefonte into the witch council. That kind of magic is illegal, in case you didn't know. It was a win-win. I got my 'employee' and they stayed out of trouble."

"You admit to abetting a criminal who maliciously turned two adults into little kids against their will?" Beckett forced herself to sound cool and collected. It was taking all of her will to keep her poker face in place.

"Don't be jealous you didn't think of it first. There are all kinds of other benefits with legal minors, too. All of things you're not allowed to do with kids - well, now they're consenting adults. The 'adult entertainment' industry alone would pay for my very comfortable retirement."

Demming couldn't stop Beckett from overturning her chair as she stood and marched on the desk. She slammed her palms down on the sleek surface with enough force to upset the knick-knacks lining the edges. Hanson jumped slightly as well and leaned as far back in his chair as it would recline. "Greg Hanson, I'm putting you under arrest for human trafficking."

"Don't bother. It won't stick." The words were a lot braver than they sounded coming out of the cowed man's mouth. He frantically tried to regain the upper hand he'd never had.

"Enlighten me," said Beckett in a dark voice.

"I don't have any 'kids' right now," he stammered. "That stupid Valduerez girl had to go and get herself killed and you made sure I couldn't get the cops yet."

"Fine," said Beckett. She had enough to arrest him, whether he was currently engaging in his illegal activities or not, but she wanted him to nail his own coffin. "How much will you give me for the two cop kids?"

"What?"

"Make me an offer." Beckett backed away from the desk and folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm not stupid," he claimed. "You wouldn't actually give them to me." He looked supremely offended at her slight to his intelligence.

"I might if you give me enough incentive," said Beckett. She had to swallow thickly around the lie and her disgust at what she was about to do. "They're pretty much useless to me as kids and I don't have any way of turning them back so I might as well benefit financially from this mess."

Fortunately, Hanson was ready to prove he _was_ stupid enough to haggle with her.

"Well… I was going to pay two thousand to those crooks."

"Come on, Hanson. You told me they were worth millions and you're offering two grand? What about _my _comfortable retirement?"

"A hundred thousand."

"Maybe I'll just go into business myself," taunted Beckett. She felt sick, bartering like this for her partners, even if she knew that her side of the negotiation was just a ruse. She vowed that they would never find out about this.

"You're killing me, lady. Five hundred each and that's the best I can do. That's a cool million. My wife is going to kill me."

"Write the check." Beckett picked a pen out of the jar near his keyboard and practically threw it at him. Hanson went for his checkbook, his eyes never leaving Beckett's face. He had to look down to fill out the slip of paper, which he did so as quickly as possible. Beckett snatched it out of his hand when he was done. She inspected it briefly, making sure that the amount was correct and that it was dated and signed. "Did you get all that, Detective Demming?"

"Yes." From the way he said it, she was reassured that he'd been onto her play since she first started the negotiation.

"Good. Greg Hanson, you're under arrest for human trafficking." She waved the check in his face. "You have the right to remain silent…"

Hanson decided to waive that right as he viciously attacked her verbally, yelling over her as she continued to recite his Miranda Rights. Demming shoved him down on the desk and cuffed him. Together they marched him out of the office and past his trembling secretary. Beckett glanced at her, wondering if she was also in on the crime. It didn't surprise her, however, that the girl looked relieved to see her boss going.

They dropped him off at booking after a tense ride back to the station during which Hanson refused to stop yelling at them. Beckett's head pounded by the time she was free of his oily presence and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in Castle's arms and cry. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently. She hated this case with a passion.

"Are you okay?" asked Demming. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"No." She wiped away the solitary tear that had escaped her right eye. "We need to track down Bellefonte and see how deeply involved in this crime ring he and his mother are."

"If you need to…"

"I'm fine," she snapped. "I'm sorry. I just… want to be done with this case. Every day it gets worse and I'm terrified of what tomorrow will bring if I can't solve this thing tonight."

"It's not going to end tonight," said Demming pragmatically. "But you sent Ryan and Esposito out of reach of these slime bags. We'll talk to Hanson some more after a night in jail has calmed him down a bit and in the meantime, we still have the lead with the stolen jewelry and the witch who visited you yesterday."

"You're right." Beckett took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm going to check on Holt's progress with Bianca's background check."

She made her way directly to the younger woman's desk. "How's your search going?"

"Not as well as I'd hoped." Holt spun her computer monitor so Beckett could see what she was looking at. "I've only found one Bianca Castova in New York and I don't think she's your mystery visitor from yesterday. According this record, Bianca Castova was born in Estonia in 1872 in a village near the border with Russia. She immigrated to the United States via Ellis Island in 1916, just before her country gained independence. There's no death certificate on file, but she'd be one hundred and forty-one by now. I did find this old photograph of her circa 1925." Holt showed her the sepia toned photograph. Beckett's jaw nearly dropped. Staring at her from the computer screen was the woman from the park.

"Print all of this out for me. It might not be our woman but the resemblance is striking. It's possible they're related."

"No problem. I'll keep looking for the present day Bianca Castova as well." Beckett didn't tell her that she'd already found Central Park's mystery witch. She'd let Holt search for a little longer and then set her on a different track. The fewer people who knew about the witchcraft involved in this case, the better.

Beckett returned to her own desk and sat down to look up the number to the hospital where Nora Bellefonte was still a patient. One of the nurses answered after a few rings. "Yes, I'm Detective Kate Beckett. I'm looking for information on Nora Bellefonte. She was admitted from incarceration after suffering a stroke."

"One minute, please." Beckett could hear the nurse typing away at her computer over the line. "Detective Beckett?"

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Nora Bellefonte passed away this morning at nine-oh-three. We've been waiting to notify next of kin before calling you. You wouldn't happen to know how to contact any of her family, would you?"

"Um, sure." Beckett felt like the world had just dropped out from under her chair. "Can you tell me how she died? Was it complications from the stroke?"

"No, it looks like she suffered cardiac arrest. They tried to resuscitate her but were unsuccessful."

"Okay, thank you. Don't turn the body over to the family until my ME has had a chance to perform an autopsy."

"Detective, we have our own in-house morgue."

"I know, but Ms. Bellefonte was part of my murder investigation and I'd like my people to have a chance to look at her as well."

"I'll let the director know," said the nurse.

"Thank you." Beckett gave her the number to Randy Bellefonte's cell phone. It seemed that his older brother was keeping a low profile, even avoiding visiting his mother. She wanted to call him herself and ask what progress he'd made deciphering his mother's spell but knew she had to give him time to deal with the woman's passing.

Instead, she called Lanie to give her the news and ask her to go down to the hospital. "Oh, Kate, I'm so sorry. Of course I'll go down there."

"Do a no-holds tox screen," said Beckett. "It's too convenient that she had a heart attack."

"Kate, the woman was old and she'd suffered a stroke. A heart attack isn't really that big of a leap."

"Still, something doesn't feel right to me."

"Okay, I'll check it out. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Call me even if you don't. Oh, before you go, I have another question for you." Switching to the least infuriating "mystery" on her plate helped to buffer the wretchedness of her other cases.

"Shoot."

"Is Espo's new crush named Laura Holt?"

"Who?"

"Laura Holt. She's the rookie on the other homicide team. She's pretty enough and has blonde hair."

"What is wrong with you three? If it's not the boys bothering me about who you're dating, it's you prying into their personal lives." Lanie laughed. "Obviously I am in the wrong profession. Dead men tell no tales and I am missing out on all the gossip."

"We're not _that_ bad," protested Beckett. "Besides, I'm your girl friend. You have to tell me."

"I don't know how you came to that conclusion but I'll throw you a bone. It's not Laura Holt."

"Lanie, there aren't many blondes up here that I can imagine Esposito drooling over. Can you give me a hint?"

"It's not my secret to tell. Besides, you've never made me feel that good in bed so for now I'm taking his side."

"Okay, TMI. I need some brain bleach now."

"Aren't you supposed to be solving a murder, girl?"

"I am. Remind me to tell you about the Castle versus Ryan showdown that had Rick calling me because he couldn't control a toddler."

"What? When did this happen? You have to tell me about Castle losing to a four-year-old."

"Nuh-uh. Consider it payback for not dishing on Javi."

"Fine, fine. Well played, my dear. I'll talk to you later. Be safe."

They hung up. Beckett's leg bounced up and down beneath her desk. This was usually the point in the case where she'd find new focus by brainstorming with her detectives and Castle. This time, she had to figure it out on her own.

A speck of white caught her eye and she brushed aside a few files to reveal Bianca's business card. She ran her finger over the embossed letters. Throwing caution to the wind, she picked up her desk phone and dialed the number. It went to voicemail after five rings. The woman's rich tenor voice invited her caller to leave a message so Beckett did. She left just her name and the precinct's number, figuring that the witch would know why she was calling.

Now officially without a solid lead to follow herself, Beckett rested her elbows on her desk and her face in her palms. "Are you all right, Detective Beckett?" Holt stood next to her desk, a folder with 1870s Bianca's file in her outstretched hand.

"Yes, sorry. Thanks." Holt nodded slowly and hesitated for a moment before deciding the senior detective's privacy should be respected and walking back to her desk. Beckett opened the file and started to read in-depth what Holt had summarized for her. Her cell phone buzzed. Expecting it to be Castle or Demming, she only glanced at the message. She did a double take.

_Meet me at the Rosewood Café on 60__th__ in twenty_.

The number matched the one embossed on the white business card. Beckett wasn't surprised that somehow the witch had her personal number.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

First, I'd like to send out a happy birthday wish to Seamus Dever.

Next, a reader mystery: Anyone know from what show I borrowed the character Laura Holt?

Finally, thank you again to all of my loyal readers and those who have written me reviews. I love checking my email after a new chapter goes up to see what everyone thinks. Please let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	16. Tuesday Afternoon

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Castle breathed a sigh of relief when he finally put the Mercedes into park in the circular drive before his second home. He glanced in the rearview mirror to check on his passengers, just like he'd done a hundred times on the drive up there. Kevin was still sleeping off his emotional outburst. Javier had been about to drift off as the soothing hum of the car caused his eyes to droop but he bounced back quickly when the car turned off. He leaned over as far as he could to try to see the wood-shingled house.

Castle freed Javier from his booster first and let the boy stretch his legs by running around the car and down the drive a bit to get a better look at the property. It hadn't been all that long ago that he brought Kate up here for the first time. He preened a bit at the fact that Javier looked equally impressed.

The writer next opened the rear passenger side door. Kevin blinked tiredly as Castle undid the harness of his car seat. "We're here." Castle lifted him out of the seat and set him on the ground next to the automobile. Instead of chasing after his partner, the younger detective sleepily took in the sprawling house while Castle popped the trunk to retrieve some of the luggage. "Javi, let's go inside," he called. The Hispanic detective ran back to the car and nearly skidded on the loose gravel. If he had that much energy to burn just from being cooped up in the car for two hours, a visit to his pool was definitely in order once they settled in.

Castle inserted the key in the lock of the front door and pushed it open. He motioned for the two detectives to proceed him into the sprawling house.

"Bro, why do you even keep a place in the city?" asked Javier as he spun around slowly in the entry way, looking down each of the paneled hallways.

"To be close to my second job," replied Castle.

"What's your first job?"

"Very funny. Help me haul in the rest of the stuff and I'll give you the tour."

"Can we go swimming?"

"Later." Javier frowned in disappointment. Nevertheless, he followed Castle back outside. Kevin tagged along at a distance, content to just watch instead of doing any heavy lifting. Castle gave Javier the smaller rolling suitcase and picked up the large hard shell one to carry himself. He handed the small cooler of snacks to the toddler. After slamming the trunk closed, he made sure it was locked and slid the keys into his pocket. He'd move it around to the garage later on.

Castle decided to start the tour on the upper floor. He pointed out the various guest rooms and baths, offering to let the boys pick whichever ones they wanted to use. They passed by Alexis' and Martha's rooms, as well as the various office-type spaces and the home theatre. In the opposite wing of the house was the master suite.

On the first floor, they saw the extensive living spaces, the state of the art kitchen, and the game room. The entire house had been professionally decorated and maintained. Their final stop was at the sparkling blue pool.

"No dead bodies this time, Castle?" Javier grinned cheekily at the writer.

"No, and let's keep it that way."

"Can we go swimming now?"

"If you can find your swim trunks. Unpack first, then we'll swim."

Once again on the second floor, this time toting the various suitcases, Javier picked the room he wanted to stay in. Kevin didn't seem to care, so Castle suggested the one next to Javier's. He left them with the suitcase that contained their combined personal effects and instructed them to put the clothes in the dressers and the toiletries in the bathrooms while he took his belonging to the master bedroom.

When he returned twenty minutes later, the suitcase was empty and stowed in Javier's closet. Both of them had changed into their little swim trunks, most likely at Javier's insistence. Two folded beach towels waited patiently at the foot of the double bed. The boys were tucked up together in the seat of Javier's bay window, watching the white caps crash into the beach. Castle snuck a picture on his phone and sent it to Beckett for safe keeping. Javier noticed him hovering in the doorway.

"Everything sorted?"

"Yup. You two ready for some sun?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Where'd you put the sunscreen?"

"Kevin's room."

"Go get it." Javier huffed at being treated like a retriever but he went to get the plastic bottle so they could get poolside sooner than later. Castle sat on the padded window seat next to Kevin, who had remained curled up in the corner. "You doing all right, kiddo?"

Kevin peeked at him out of the corner of his eye. The blond nodded slowly as he went back to looking out at the water.

"Look, you survived the awful ride up here, no worse for wear. Can we be friends again?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted in the parking garage," said Kevin in a low voice. "It was immature and uncalled for."

"I forgive you. Come here." Castle pulled the toddler-sized detective into a bear hug. "I don't blame you for being opposed to the seat. I probably would have thrown a tantrum, too."

"It wasn't a tantrum." Kevin's cheeks turned pink and he pushed against Castle's chest so he could look the older man in the face.

"I don't know what you call kicking, hitting, and screaming if not a tantrum." Castle grinned at the Irishman's embarrassed expression. "You've got some lungs in you, squirt."

"Not a tantrum."

"Keep telling yourself that." Castle stood up and settled the toddler on his hip. "We better start moving towards the pool or we might get to experience a Javi-tantrum as well."

"Whatever." The detective gave up trying to get the writer to agree that his little show of displeasure was not a childish display of anger and opted for acting as if the writer was beneath his notice.

Castle dared to detour through the kitchen to grab some bottled water and then they were finally crossing the textured concrete to the lounge chairs by the pool. The boys kicked off their Velcro sandals and tossed their t-shirts onto one of the poolside chairs. Javier made his way to the edge of the clear water and Castle didn't miss how he took his time making sure it was body-free before plopping down on the edge and sticking his feet in to check the temperature. The pool was heated and Castle had powered up the thermostat during the tour so it should have been a comfortable 75 degrees already.

The writer sat down at the end of one of the lounge chairs to help Kevin apply the waterproof sunscreen. As he rubbed the cool lotion over the soft skin of the kid's upper back, Kevin craned his neck around to look at him appraisingly. "You know, Beckett doesn't make me wear this much sunscreen."

Castle pinched him gently in the side. "That's because Beckett didn't raise the palest complexioned girl in Greater Manhattan and doesn't know how easily the fair get toasted."

"I tan, you know."

"Well, when you have a base tan the color of Javi's, come back and talk to me." Kevin gave him an annoyed look because _that_ would never happen. Castle decided that the blond was as protected as he was going to get and prodded the toddler towards the pool. "Go play."

"We don't 'play,' Castle."

"You play video games, don't you?"

"Yes."

"So go 'play' in the pool and leave me alone." Kevin rolled his blue eyes. He made for his partner who had fully entered the pool and was using up energy by making laps in the shorter direction. Kevin waited until Javier was just the right distance from the edge of the pool and then jumped practically on top of him, sending a tidal wave of water crashing across the once calm surface. Castle watched them with baited breath until they both resurfaced. To his relief, the knowledge of how to swim hadn't been lost in the transformation, even if some of the finesse had. He settled back to apply his own layer of sun block while the homicide detectives tried to drown each other.

As was their wont, their 'play' soon turned into a competition and they devised a whole series of challenges to see who was more macho or a better swimmer. Castle was content to recline and let the sun try to beat through his protective shield. With his ears tuned to the shouts and splashes in the pool he let his mind wander back over the last few days. Whenever he and Beckett were stuck on a case in the past, they always circled back to motive. Why did the killer murder that particular victim? In this instance, why did the witch turn two strangers into little kids? It appeared that she hadn't intended to keep them herself since she'd let them leave unhindered.

It seemed that the woman was fond of her daughter-in-law and would have wanted to keep the girl close to her when in her child form. According to Beckett, Randy Bellefonte thought his mother had created the new, indefinitely long spell as a way to prevent Valduerez from having to go through the painful transformation every few weeks. Had she decided to test the spell on the first person who happened to walk through her door to make sure it didn't cause unforeseen side effects?

But why a cop? It could be that Ryan and Esposito had been her first visitors in a long while but Castle didn't have the feeling that she was crazy enough to drag the NYPD into whatever game she was playing. She'd have to be desperate to risk injuring or killing a police officer.

Castle decided to follow that tangent. Why was Nora Bellefonte so desperate? It must have been part of why Valduerez was living on the south side of New York City, attending a rich prep school, when her benefactor lived on the far north side. They knew now that the miniaturized woman had been hanging around the Clairemont Central Park hotel and a good number of the jewelry enthusiasts at the convention had mentioned some of their property going missing. Was Valduerez stealing for her own sake or for someone else? Who was she staying with while attending Radiant Pines?

Then there was the murder. Had Nora Bellefonte known that someone was unhappy with her daughter-in-law? Had the woman been forced into a life of petty crime by someone who knew the truth about her age? If Valduerez was trying to live her second life on the up and up, stealing jewelry seem counterproductive. Maybe Nora Bellefonte was trying to rescue her daughter-in-law from whoever benefited from Valduerez's grabs.

The woman hadn't tried to ransom an antidote for the spell. She didn't even know who Ryan and Esposito were, save for their NYPD badges. He figured he'd have heard if anyone called Captain Gates demanding money for the return of her detectives. That meant Bellefonte's goal had to have been a trade. If she could exchange a different adult-child for her daughter-in-law, maybe the girl could go free. Bellefonte could sweeten the deal by giving the person or persons two in exchange for one. Of course, Bellefonte had no idea if the spell would work or if the detectives would survive the transformation. That's why she let them leave.

Unfortunately, she hadn't acted quickly enough and Valduerez had been killed. Not that it mattered - someone had clearly discovered that she had created two new cursed beings and gone after the boys. Whether Bellefonte or one of her sons tipped off the interested party could be determined later.

Castle filed away the theory in his memory so he could run it by Beckett when he next spoke with her. The idea that Bellefonte had so callously toyed with the lives of two people that the writer was rather fond of gave him the willies. He pushed the case out of his head and concentrated on his charges. It appeared they were getting tired as they had migrated into the shallow end and were engaged in a private conversation instead of a Battle of Supremacy. He tried to imagine what the two of them would talk about as very small children and then felt silly. They were still adults on the inside and if they were talking about anything seriously, it was either girls or sports. Maybe Kevin was prying Javier for information on his secret crush. Castle made a mental note to ask the blond later what he learned.

He abandoned his lounge chair in favor of sitting at the edge of the pool, his feet resting on the second step into the shallow end. The cool water lapped at his legs about midway up his shins. The two miniaturized detectives drifted over to him. "You two ready to dry out?"

"Already?" asked Javier. He pushed off the bottom of the pool, gliding backwards a few feet. Kevin idly splashed at his partner but only a few drops actually reached the taller boy.

"It's been nearly an hour and you're not even swimming anymore." Castle dipped his hand in the water and flicked the droplets at Kevin. The water at the shallow end of the pool still came up nearly to the toddler's chin. The author wondered if he shouldn't have gotten the boy some kind of flotation device. It was a moot point anyway - the detective apparently could swim and had survived Javier trying to drag him under water multiple times.

"We're still swimming. Just taking a break."

"Sure. I saw you over here, gossiping like a bunch of girls."

"You're jealous not to be included in the gossip," said Javier. Mentally, Castle pouted. The boys were growing immune to his jabs and no longer reacted amusingly. He'd have to come up with some new quips. At least he could still get a rise out of the younger detective with the leprechaun jokes.

"I am, so spill. Who's dating whom and what are we wearing to the school dance?" He batted his eyelashes at Kevin, who giggled in response.

"Beckett has a skimpy red dress that her old boyfriend bought her. She might let you borrow that." Javier smirked at the writer.

"Oh, Kate and I are well beyond skimpy dresses. In fact, if I recall correctly, the last time we swam in this pool, we weren't wearing anything at all…"

That got the boys out of the pool. Seconds later they were both standing on the rough tile in the middle of quickly expanding wet circles. Javier made a disgusted face as if the water had turned into a cesspool. Kevin covered his ears with his hands, afraid Castle might go into further detail about his exploits with their partner. Castle laughed uproariously, much to their chagrin.

"That's just wrong," complained Javier. He smacked Castle on the shoulder. Eventually Castle managed to catch his breath.

"The dead body in the pool doesn't bother you, but me and Kate does?"

"Ah, yeah."

"You too?" Castle grinned at Kevin.

"She's like our sister, man."

"I need some brain bleach now," said Javier.

"What would Beckett think if she knew you were talking about this?" asked Kevin.

"I guess it'll remain a mystery, because you are never, ever going to tell her," said Castle. He grabbed the toddler by the waist and plopped him back in the 'contaminated' water. Kevin retaliated by pushing as much water as he could at the author, thoroughly soaking him from the waist down. "Oh, you're going down, now." Castle slid into the water and grabbed at Kevin but the slippery toddler dodged his grasp and started swimming for the other end of the pool. Javier joined their game, pushing the scarring mental images to the back of his mind in favor of splashing the older man as much as possible. Of course, the two partners ganged up on him and it didn't take long for Castle to concede defeat and dive under water. His nicely styled hair was already ruined.

The two on one war continued until Castle finally managed to catch the tiring Javier and hold him hostage until Kevin surrendered. He was feeling a little fatigued himself. With a captive under each arm, Castle climbed out of the pool and deposited them on a lounge chair. The warm afternoon sun felt good on his chilled skin. He dropped a beach towel on each of the boys' heads before drying off with his own. They wanted to lie in the sun for a while but Castle didn't fully trust the 'waterproof' sun block. A fine dusting of freckles had popped up across the bridge of Kevin's nose and over his cheeks. Even Javier's skin was reacting to the extended UV exposure, though it was camouflaged better by his dark complexion.

"Can we at least go down to the beach?" Javier pointed towards the crashing ocean.

"If you wear shirts and shoes." The boys didn't seem to mind the conditions for the trek down to the saltwater. They each pulled on the sandals and t-shirts they'd worn down to the poolside. Castle did the same. They started the walk down to the beach together. A few yards in, Javier challenged Kevin to a race and the two took off sprinting down the sandy path. Javier used his longer legs to their full advantage and reached the designated finish line a full couple seconds before his partner. Kevin shrugged off the loss with ease and Castle mused that he'd probably be more upset if Javier let him win.

The ocean water was bitingly cold at only about 50 degrees. They stayed out of the water for the most part, though a few of the larger waves broke over their feet. The edge of the water was littered with shells, small stones, and the occasional dead fish. Javier found a lobster hiding behind a rock. The boys poked at it for a short time but it seemed kind of sickly and wasn't very entertaining.

Castle figured that they probably walked nearly three quarters of a mile up and down the beach, enjoying the salty breeze and the warm rays from the gradually setting sun. It was clear to him that the detectives were city boys who didn't take the time to get out into the open country much. He resolved to invite his friends out to the coast more often, even after this case was finished and everyone was returned to normal.

By the time they trooped up to the mansion's backdoor, they were all covered in sunscreen, chlorine, salt, and sand. Castle declared it bath time. They rinsed off their feet as well as they could using the outdoor hose. Castle cleaned himself up first while the boys each snacked on an apple in the kitchen. Afterwards, upstairs, Castle helped Kevin while Javier used his own bathroom. It seemed wasteful to get dressed again when bedtime was only a few hours away so the boys ended up in their pajamas. Kevin was not very fond of the green four leaf clovers dotting his shirt, though it amused Castle to no end.

The author ordered a pizza, too tired to go out or cook anything. While they waited for it to arrive, Castle flopped down on his comfortable couch and yawned widely. Kevin climbed up next to him with one of the many lap blankets. It was a little cool as the air conditioner worked double time to combat the late afternoon sun. Javier found Castle's old record collection tucked in a cabinet under the sound system and flipped through the vinyl curiously.

"Hey," said Castle quietly, tapping Kevin's shoulder. The blond looked at him expectantly. "How come it doesn't bother you to go underwater in the pool like it does in the tub?"

"I don't know." Kevin thought about it for a minute. "It's just different."

"You don't associate pools with what happened?"

"I guess not." Kevin curled his knees up to his chest and pulled the blanket more tightly around his shoulders. His expression was serious as he stared blankly in Javier's general direction.

Castle regretted bringing up the bad memories. He tried to lighten the mood. "I think it's because you trust Javier more than me." Kevin wasn't looking at him, so he pushed all of his pout into the tone of his voice.

"Definitely." Kevin smirked faintly.

The doorbell rang. Castle pushed himself off the couch with an exaggerated groan. He grabbed his wallet on the way to the front door where the high school aged delivery boy waited with their pepperoni pizza. Javier and Kevin met him in the kitchen. The writer served up their gourmet feast on paper plates with plastic cups of milk. Javier ate two whole pieces and even Kevin finished one without any cajoling required. The conversation centered around some of their more interesting cases and the hilarious (the boys' opinion, not so much Castle's) ways that the author had overreacted to being attacked by some of the more colorful suspects. Castle argued that knowing what they know now about witchcraft, he might have not been so far off thinking he'd been bitten by a real vampire or cursed by a real mummy. And that video predicting peoples' deaths was creepy, whether you believe in ghosts or not.

The conversation continued back into the living room where they piled onto the couch to watch the sun set through the floor to ceiling windows at back of the house. They couldn't actually see the sun, which was behind the large structure, but the sky was still a pretty pinkish-orange color where it met the midnight blue ocean water.

Around eight-thirty the doorbell rang again. The conversation halted immediately and all three males looked in the direction of the front door. "Stay here," whispered Castle. He motioned for the boys to stay low. He cautiously approached the front door, wishing he had a weapon of some sort. He wasn't expecting any visitors and his paranoia assured him that the stranger on the other side of the door was a witch set on targeting Kevin and Javier again.

He slowly unfurled from his crouch to peer through the peephole. As soon as he glimpsed the person waiting outside he immediately relaxed. Feeling somewhat foolish, he pulled open the door widely.

"Hey, Castle," said Detective Kate Beckett with a shy smile.

"Kate." He leaned forward for a brief kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to be with my team tonight," she said, keeping her voice low. "Are they still awake?"

She was answered by two pairs of bare feet slapping against the polished wood floors as Kevin and Javier came to see their partner, whose voice they had recognized easily. She knelt down to catch them both in a tight hug, pressing a kiss first to Javier's cheek and then Kevin's. Her face was hidden from their view, but Castle could clearly see the lines of distress that cut through her expression during a moment of weakness. By the time she pulled away to look her detectives in the face, the lines were gone.

"What happened?" asked Javier. Castle wasn't surprised that the boys could sense something was bothering Kate despite her best efforts to hide whatever it was. "Why are you here?"

"Don't you want me here?" she asked. Neither detective was distracted by the diversion.

"Of course, but it's a very long drive," said Kevin. "I should know." He looked up at her through his dark lashes, shamelessly playing his pity card. Kate picked him up as she stood. He wrapped his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck as she supported him with both arms under his butt. She pressed her forehead against his.

"I'm glad to see the car seat didn't do any permanent damage, baby boy. Do I need to get my extra large cleaver?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Good." She kissed the tip of his button nose and then set him back on his feet.

"First of all," said Castle. "He _wouldn't_ know, since he slept the whole way up here, and second, why would you need an oversized knife?"

Kate grinned and it actually looked genuine. "Just a deal we made."

"What deal?"

"He would endure the car seat and I would castrate anyone who mocked him about it." Kate grabbed each of her boys by the hand and led them out of the entry vestibule and into the rest of the house proper. Castle sputtered behind them.

"And you didn't warn me of that beforehand?"

Kate took up the seat on the couch that Castle had abandoned to answer the door. Kevin and Javier settled in on either side of her. "Are you going to stay up here for the rest of the week, too?" asked Javier.

"No, I'll drive back first thing in the morning," said Kate. "I decided to indulge myself tonight since I missed you all, but I won't be able to come up again until Saturday." It was a Fourth of July tradition at Casa de Castle in the Hamptons for the author to hold an Independence Day cookout for some of his neighbors and his friends in the city willing to drive out. That Saturday was the scheduled date of the soiree since the actual holiday fell mid-week. Castle had debated canceling the party in light of the recent events but Martha had convinced him that they would all need the opportunity to relax and have a good time.

"Did you make any progress on the Valduerez case?" asked Kevin. Beckett lifted her arm so he could slip under it and curl up against her side. She wrapped him up in a sideways hug. Javier was sitting cross-legged, facing her with his knees brushing the side of her thigh. Castle had a feeling that his girlfriend had gone through another emotionally charged day and was coping by keeping her partners physically close yet not actually telling them anything. The theory he had imagined out by the pool fluttered through his mind again.

"Demming tracked down a sleazy business man named Greg Hanson who knew the victim. He confirmed that Valduerez had been working for him when she died," said Beckett. "Of course, he doesn't know who killed her or why. While he didn't seem overly upset that she had been murdered, he was disgusted with losing his employee."

"He sounds like an upstanding gentleman," said Castle. There was more to the story that she wasn't telling them. The way she would make brief eye contact and then look away all but confirmed it to the author.

"She was only a little kid," said Javier. "He 'employed' her?"

"He, uh, knew that she wasn't really eight years old," said Kate.

"And?" Apparently Castle wasn't the only one reading the emotions splashed across Kate's face like a flashing neon light. Javier leaned forward expectantly and Kevin stared up at her with a serious expression.

"Hanson is the one who hired the two kidnappers who tried to take you two on Sunday." Kate said the words rather quickly. Castle suspected that the boys connected the dots as well as he did, even before Kate continued. "He also knows who you two really are. Well, he knows that you're police officers in your thirties. It took him a while to make the connection between myself and you guys."

"I guess he wanted to 'hire' us, too?" Javier leaned backwards, resting his weight on his palms and tucking his chin against his chest as he scowled.

"I think that was his intention, yes," said Kate.

"So, he got the old hag to turn us for his kiddy theft ring?"

"Not exactly, Javi. We still don't know why Nora Bellefonte opted to test her new spell on the two of you. Hanson heard through the grapevine that she'd transformed more adults into children and wanted to be the first to capitalize on the opportunity. He was especially interested considering you are cops and come with a lot of useful skills."

"Did he consider that because we're cops, we wouldn't be interested in his crime syndicate?" asked Kevin.

"No, I guess not," lied Kate. Castle imagined that the boys didn't pick up on her misdirection because they wanted to believe the crook was that shortsighted. The writer already had a bunch of his own theories of how the sleaze could overcome the cops' aversion to breaking the law.

"I can't wait until the hag comes out of her coma so you can ask her what the fuck she was thinking."

"Javier, language." The Hispanic boy spared him a glance but didn't apologize for swearing. In his eyes, he was still an adult and could talk however he wanted. To Castle, it was too jarring to hear the foul words coming from someone who appeared so cute and innocent.

Kate shifted awkwardly and blinked rapidly a couple of times. She pressed a lingering kiss to the top of Kevin's head, using the time to hide her struggle to regain her composure. It was pointless anyway - they all immediately knew bad news was coming. After a silence that seemed to stretch into an eternity, Javier whispered, "Beckett?"

"Nora Bellefonte passed away this morning. She had a heart attack."

In the bluish light of the moon, augmented only by the desk lamp at the far end of the room, Javier looked as pale as his partner. Kate rested her chin on top of her younger detective's soft locks and let her eyes slip closed. Her forehead wrinkled as a solitary tear escaped down her cheek. The junior detectives were as still as statues as they tried to absorb the devastating news. Even though Randy Bellefonte, her younger son, could potentially undo the spell, they had all known that Nora Bellefonte was their best chance at returning Ryan and Esposito to normal.

Castle moved from his chair to the couch. He lifted Javier into his lap so he could sit next to his girlfriend. He threaded the fingers of his right hand with her left while his other arm held the trembling six-year-old close to his heart. A warm dampness spread across his shirt and cooled as it expanded, like frost slowly covering a glass surface. Another long silence engulfed the room, broken only when Castle leaned over to kiss Kate's temple and unleashed her pent up words.

"I asked Lanie to perform an autopsy on the body, in addition to the one that the hospital will conduct," said the lead detective. "It seems a little too convenient that she would die from a heart attack when she was on so many machines to support her after the stroke. I think someone was trying to silence her or prevent her from undoing the spell on Kevin and Javier."

"Or punishing her for the spell," said Castle.

"If we find out that she was also murdered, there's a chance it was by the same person who killed Valduerez. We should have a new set of leads to follow."

"What does it matter anymore?" Javier angrily wiped at his eyes and sniffled. "She's already succeeded in ruining our lives and now she's gotten away with it."

"Hey," chided Castle. "This isn't over. We're going to keep searching for a way to reverse this curse, even if it takes years. I already told you, I'm not dealing with either of you as teenagers."

Kate wiped at her own eyes quickly. Her mascara was smeared a little bit under her large eyes. "I called Randy Bellefonte on my way up here. He's been going through the rest of his mother's papers to see if she made any other notes on the Valduerez spell and yours. He is trying to deconstruct the spell to figure out if there are any side effects we should look for and how to create a counter-spell."

"Even if he can't figure it out, we know there are more witches in the city," said Castle. "That Bianca woman from Central Park clearly knows a thing or two about magic."

"You two have been such troopers through this whole thing," said Kate. She brushed her fingers over Javier's flushed cheek. "Please, hang on a little longer and give me the chance to make this better."

"It would be so much easier to bear if I knew how much longer I had to bear it," said Javier.

"I know, sweetheart."

"Is there any more awful news to share so we can get it over with all at once?" Castle asked.

"Nothing nearly that bad," said Kate. "Some of the leads on Valduerez's murder aren't panning out like I'd hoped but with time and a little elbow grease, they might still bear fruit."

"In that case, I think it's time for bed," said Castle. Though they hadn't actually set a 'bed-time,' the boys had naturally fallen into the habit of clocking out around eight-thirty or nine. It was nearly ten o'clock now. They must be exhausted, from both their activity filled afternoon and multiple emotional trials. Heck, even he was feeling tired, though he hoped Kate wouldn't fall asleep right away. He still felt that she had some things she wanted to tell him alone.

Hearing no protests, he secured his hold on Javier and stood up. The older detective wasn't as fond of being carried around as the younger so it surprised Castle when Javier rested his heavy head on the writer's shoulder and draped one arm around his neck for balance. Castle supported him with one arm under his butt and the other securely across his back. He led the way towards the wide staircase, followed closely by Kate and Kevin. The youngest detective walked as closely to his senior partner as possible. She gripped his little hand tightly.

All four of them gathered in Javier's room first. The Hispanic detective was fading quickly. He barely managed to mumble good-night after Castle laid him down and Kate pulled the blanket up to his chin. In the second room, Kevin didn't fall asleep as quickly so Kate sat on the edge of the bed and carded her slender fingers through his hair until his breathing evened out and he relaxed into sleep.

She met up with Castle in the hallway and practically jumped him. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth against his desperately. He responded to the onslaught with equal intensity. She pushed him back against the wall, her hands sliding under his shirt as she aligned every inch of her body with his. He tangled his hands in her hair as their chins and noses bumped together painfully during the messy kisses. It took nearly all of his willpower, with a bit of help from his burning lungs, to break the kiss so he could pull her down the hall. Having sex in the hallway, right outside the doors where her partners slept, sounded equal parts risky and disturbing.

They made it to the master suite with most of their clothing still intact, though that was quickly taken care of in the space between the door and the king sized bed. Castle let gravity pull him onto the silk sheets and Kate came with him, never pausing in their passion. He eventually rolled her sleek body under his and they proceeded to physically soothe their emotional wounds.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Good job to everyone who correctly named the Laura Holt reference.

I appreciate everyone who takes the time to review this work. I'm a glutton for your reviews, so please let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	17. Tuesday Night

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

In the radiant warmth of their shared afterglow, Castle and Beckett stared lovingly at each other. At first they laid perfectly still, breathing nearly in sync and letting themselves become lost in the depth of each other's eyes. Castle was the first to break the tranquility by reaching up to brush Beckett's hair away from her face. The tips of his fingers ghosted over her cheek, making her yearn for more contact. Before she could turn her face towards his large palm, he drew it back, instead reaching for her hand.

"There's more that's bothering you than just the death of Nora Bellefonte," he whispered. "It has something to do with Greg Hanson. What didn't you tell the boys?"

Beckett searched her lover's eyes and found only affection and affirmation. His knowing her so well and still wanting to be with her gave her the courage she needed to put into the words the dark emotions she'd been harboring since her interview with the disgusting business man. "He realized that I was the officer who interfered with the kidnapping and that meant I probably knew where his targets were. He told me all of the reasons why adults in children's bodies would be good for his business and then offered to buy them." Beckett cleared her throat. "Like they're commodities instead of living, breathing people. If I was going to get something to stick him with, I needed proof that he was dealing in human trafficking. So we haggled and in the end, he wrote me a check." She blinked quickly a few times and laughed self-deprecatingly. "Five hundred grand each."

Castle whistled lowly. "That's a lot of money to make back stealing diamond earrings, especially if there's no guarantee they'd even cooperate."

"Well, he seemed pretty confident he could persuade them with a cocktail of drugs and more magic." Beckett coughed slightly. "As for the money… apparently some industries would pay very well if their illegal trades suddenly became more legal because the minors weren't actually minors."

It look Castle a second to understand what she was implying. When he did, his face twisted into an expression of disgusted rage. "That sick son of a bitch."

"At least he's in jail now and will be for a long time," said Beckett. She sat up. Her posture was hunched, with her shoulders sagging in defeat and her back bent under the strain of dealing with a case nearly as personal as her mother's murder. "But he's not the only one out there. He made it sound like he was trying to get the upper hand against his competition and that two police officers trapped in children's bodies were worth a fortune."

"I promise they will not leave my sight until this is resolved," said Castle. "We might all end up mutually dead, but we'll be within seeing range when it happens."

Beckett laughed. It sounded a little hysterical so she forced herself to stop. "Seeing range?"

"Creative license."

"Maybe that license should be revoked." He made a 'ha-ha' face at her and pushed himself into a seated position as well.

"I know just the thing to distract us from this rather disturbing conversation. We keep promising the boys that they can actively work on the murder case remotely but if you've been thinking the same way I have, we haven't actually done anything because there's always hope that tomorrow they'll be big again. That doesn't seem likely right now so we should make good on our promise. I brought my laptop and projector. Let's recreate the murder board so we can have two teams trying to solve this thing."

"I don't think I could sleep anyway," said Beckett. "Living room?"

"Perfect. You can tell me about your interview with Bianca Castova while we work."

"Deal." They tumbled off of opposite sides of the bed and located enough clothing to be mostly modest should either of the junior detectives wake up and find them. As she stood at the top of the stairs Beckett paused, feeling drawn to another part of the house. She changed direction and instead crossed the short bridge to the opposite wing. Castle followed her down the hall where just hours before they had put Kevin and Javier to bed. Beckett pushed open the door to the Irishman's room since it was the first one they reached.

Her heart leaped up into her throat when she observed the disheveled covers of the unoccupied bed. She had to consciously fight down the panic twisting in her gut. Castle grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. He practically barged into Javier's room. Beckett was sure she would be greeted with the same terrifying sight of the empty bed.

"Jeez," said Castle with a breathless laugh. It took a while for her heart rate to slow as well. She felt silly for overreacting. At least she hadn't been the only one. All of the witchcraft they'd been exposed to recently was causing them to jump at shadows.

In the middle of the full size bed, Kevin had made himself comfortable on top of the thin blanket, snuggled against the slightly larger boy. Javier lay on his side with one arm wrapped around his partner's waist securely. Both slept soundly, their heads only centimeters apart on the shared pillow.

Beckett carefully tugged the blanket out from under the younger boy so she could cover him with it in case the room became too chilly during the night. They both slept soundly through the minor jostling. She pressed a kiss to Javier's cheek and Kevin's forehead. She hated what had been done to her fellow cops but at least they had each other. Neither had to suffer alone. Javier was protective of his friends and good at being such, so Beckett knew whatever had driven Kevin out of sleep and into his partner's room wouldn't bother him again that night.

She slipped her hand into Castle's. They exited the room and maintained their silence until they were all the way downstairs in the kitchen. Castle set some wine to mulling while Beckett opened his laptop. With a coy smile, she typed in KatherineAlexis when prompted for the password. Access granted. Kevin did have a point; the writer was not good at guarding his electronics.

She opened his "murder board" program to see if he had already started something. There was a file for the Valduerez case but it was empty. She typed in some of the basic information for the murder victim. While the wine was steeping with the spices, Castle leaned over to see her progress. "I'll send you some photographs and some more information in the morning. Did you happen to stop by Kevin's apartment on the way up here?"

"Ah, no," said Castle. "I thought the fewer stops the better. It was traumatic enough getting him in the car the first time. I didn't want to repeat the experience."

"Understandable."

"So, tell me about your interview with the witch, Bianca."

Beckett paused to gather her thoughts. She cycled back through her memories of the meeting at the café across the street from Central Park. When she had arrived at the designated meeting place, the older woman had already been seated at a table on the terrace with a glass of iced tea.

_Detective Kate Beckett strode across the tile floor of the terrace. Just before she reached the small circular table under one of the numerous linen umbrellas she checked to make sure that her phone was set to vibrate. The clock read 4:52 PM. Bianca smiled warmly at her and motioned to the cast iron seat at the opposite side of the table. Beckett sat down and folded her hands on the tabletop. _

"_Thank you for meeting me, Ms. Castova."_

"_Please, I asked you to call me Bianca. I have all but abandoned that surname." The self-professed witch adjusted her diamond studded bracelet with perfectly manicured fingers._

"_My apologies, Bianca," amended Beckett. _

"_How are the little ones?"_

"_Fine. We're all grateful that Kevin's injuries are gone." Beckett fidgeted in the silence that followed as Bianca regally sipped at her tea. "Do you know a man named Greg Hanson?"_

_Bianca's delicate nose crinkled in distaste at the name. "Unfortunately, I have had the displeasure of making Mr. Hanson's acquaintance. He is what most consider a leech in the magic community. He has no talent of his own but he takes advantage of those who do."_

"_He is the one who tried to kidnap my detectives."_

"_I suspected as much," said Bianca with an air of disdain. "He is chin deep in this retrogression racket."_

"_Racket?" asked Beckett. "Are there more people under this spell than just Serafina Valduerez and the detectives?"_

_Bianca waved her trim hand in the air dismissively. "There are always a dozen or so spread across the country. The knowledge of how to bend time in such a fashion isn't exactly new. The councils frown against the use of such blatant black magic but you should understand how difficult it can be to uphold the law."_

"_How many others are in New York City?"_

"_At the time, just two of which we know." Bianca gave Beckett another of her matronly smiles. "But there are probably a score of past victims who are now too ill or feeble to go through the transformation again. Eternal youth does not come without a price."_

"_You speak from experience." Beckett had meant to phrase it like a question but Bianca took it as a statement. _

"_I do." The lead detective was a little embarrassed to admit that she admired the woman across from her for her poise and unshakable self-confidence. She gave no pretense of being ashamed at what she was or did, nor did she bother to hide that information. Apparently a hundred and forty years was enough time to accept one's self completely. "What is different about your little ones, which makes them so very interesting to myself and my colleagues, is that the spell they are under is designed to not wear off." Bianca's guard slipped a bit then and Beckett was privy to her giddy curiosity. _

"_I've heard as much. I have every intention of having the spell removed if it won't go away on its own."_

"_Of course," said Bianca. Her disappointment was barely veiled. _

"_Will you help me undo the spell? Surely you are powerful enough to undo Bellefonte's magic."_

"_I cannot." Bianca frowned deeply and glanced down the street as she thought for a minute. "Katherine, you know almost nothing about my world and it is causing you to nurture impossible hopes and ask for things you cannot have."_

"_Why will you not help me? Why bother to meet with me at all if your only purpose is to frustrate me? I will never give up on undoing this curse that Bellefonte put them under." Beckett's voice rose towards the end of her tirade, drawing the attention of some of the other patrons. Bianca reached over and placed her cool hand over Beckett's trembling one. She looked genuinely remorseful but resolute in her decision. _

"_Calm down, Katherine. I will try to explain briefly in a way that will make sense to you." Beckett prompted her to continue with a hard look. "There are many different kinds of witches in the world, though we all tend to fall under the authority of the same governing body. There are those who are born with the ability to work magic and those who acquire it through deals with supernatural creatures. Some, like myself, choose to use their power for the betterment of people. Healing injuries, helping to deliver newborns, offering advice on different topics - those are all types of 'white' magic. Too many, however, use their magic for selfish gains, like turning unsuspecting police detectives into small children."_

"_How does returning said detectives to their rightful size and age not fall under the heading of healing people?"_

"_Bending time or unnaturally changing something's composition will always be considered black magic," said Bianca. Her tone carried a note of finality. "Those who dabble in the dark arts, even just once, condemn their souls irreversibly. Though I sympathize with your pain, you can see why I will not undo what has been done. You should keep that in mind as well concerning the younger Bellefonte son."_

"_If he undoes his mother's curse, he'll be damned, just like her?"_

"_It is likely."_

"_Wasn't he practicing his mother's magic already? Is he already lost?"_

"_That I do not know," said Bianca. "We keep track of those practicing black magic. Sometimes it is necessary to engage those willing to do the unthinkable for a price. Randall Bellefonte is a delicate case. Some think his conception was unnatural."_

"_Unnatural?" Beckett's head was starting to spin. She was having a difficult time processing everything that Bianca was telling her. _

"_Nora Bellefonte was born with barely any magic ability, much like her loathsome elder son. It was obvious from the day he was born that Rayford would never possess any true talent. Nora's thirst for power was unquenchable in her youth. She started making dark deals to gain more power and tricked one of the coven's elite members into getting her pregnant again. When Randall was born, he was everything she had hoped for. His natural ability concerned the Council but he was an innocent babe and untouchable. To our relief, he left the fold and abandoned his mother's lifestyle until you dragged him back in."_

"_I didn't drag him back in," denied Beckett. "His brother and mother did this."_

"_Either way, it would be better if he did not become involved in this situation."_

"_So far, he's the only one who's shown the slightest bit of compassion for what was done to my friends without their consent," snapped Beckett. She swallowed her emotions bitterly. "For all I know, you're no better than Hanson, wanting them trapped in this curse for your own benefit."_

_Bianca's eyes flashed dangerously at the comparison. "I know you are upset, Katherine, and it is difficult to be denied something you want. Do not make the mistake of comparing me to that leech again. Those two little boys are of interest to a lot of influential people, as well as more seedy individuals. The Council is trusting you to keep them hidden. If we think you are not up to the task, the boys will be taken from you. You may think that I am denying you anything but I have bartered on your behalf that you may keep what you do have. Nora is the first to permanently retrogress anyone and she managed to do it on two people simultaneously. The implications of that are extraordinary and the spell should be studied at length."_

"_They're not science… magic… whatever experiments." _

"_I know, Katherine. Keep them away from those who wish to turn them into one."_

"_I just don't understand your motive. What is your end game, Bianca?"_

"_I want you to trust me, Katherine. In my long lifetime, I have learned that trust is not easily gained but honesty and transparency go a long way. It will take a long time but in the end you will see than I am on your side. I might be the only one who is." Bianca leaned back in her chair and watched her words soak into Beckett's mind. _

"_Then help me fix this." Bianca only shook her head sadly. Beckett couldn't stand to sit on that little terrace any longer. She pulled out her wallet and dropped enough cash on the table to cover the drinks and a small tip. "If you had anything to do with the Valduerez murder, you'll be hearing from me again." The detective gave the witch one last penetrating look before leaving._

"And that was when I decided to come up here," said Beckett. During her recounting of her meeting with Bianca, the wine had finished mulling and Castle poured them each a mug of the warm beverage. The detective look a slow drink of hers, relishing the sweetness and the heady feeling from the alcohol.

"What do you think of the white witch?" asked Castle.

"I don't know," said Beckett. "All I have is her word about any of it. Some small part of me actually wants to believe her, which only makes me distrust her more. You know that I don't give people the benefit of the doubt as a rule."

"Yes, I'm quite familiar with that rule," said Castle. "We should let things play out and see where all of the pieces truly land. I restate my promise to not let the boys out of my sight until this case is solved."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Rick," said Beckett. She reached over to take his hand and squeeze it.

"You'd probably have gone crazy by now," he joked. "Don't worry about Bellefonte the Younger. He can make his own decisions, just like Bianca. Besides, I never got the impression that you were a believer in the afterlife."

"I don't know what I believe anymore," said Beckett. "Even before this, I didn't write off a higher being. I'm just too much of an evidence person to commit blindly."

They enjoyed their drinks in the peaceful predawn quiet, each lost in thought. Beckett's thoughts diverged back to her murder case. She realized that she had been spending an inordinate amount of time wrestling with her emotions and not enough time trusting her instincts. She knew she was a good detective and she could solve this case. She just had to let it happen and stop trying to force the pieces to fall into place.

The clock in the living room started to chime, sounding out five low tones in the fading darkness. Beckett tucked her hair behind her ear. "I should probably get going," she said. She set her empty mug on the counter.

"Don't you want to lay down for a little bit first?"

"I'll be fine. I feel too wired to sleep, anyway."

"Okay. Make sure you take a break at some point. Call me when you have down time."

"I will." She smiled fondly at him. He leaned forward to press his lips against hers. The kiss went no further than that but it filled Beckett with happiness all the same. She walked over to the foyer to collect her jacket and keys from where she'd left them the night before. She kissed Castle one last time before walking out the front door and back into the thick of her case.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you those who write me reviews and add this story to their favorite/alert list. I worry that the story is starting to get old and my readers are losing interest, so please let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	18. Wednesday Morning

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Three hours later, Castle awoke to overly excited voices talking about the latest celebrity scandal. He groaned loudly and tried to stretch. Something heavy rested on his shins and he couldn't move his arms very far thanks to the back of the couch and the armrest on which his head lay. His shifting nearly sent the laptop balanced precariously on his chest crashing to the floor but he grabbed it at the last second. He blinked his eyes blearily and tried to get a better grasp of his surroundings.

The weight on his lower legs was Kevin, wrapped in his favorite throw blanket and watching the HD flat screen intently. In the chair kitty-corner to the couch was his partner, also fixated on the television. Javier balanced a bowl of cereal in one hand and a spoon in the other. Castle recognized the talking heads on the screen as the hosts of Good Morning America. He didn't bother to figure out what they were talking about today.

"How long have you two been up?" he asked. He wiped his hands over his face in an attempt to clear away the last of his sleepiness. Unlike the morning before, they'd managed to feed themselves. Still, he needed to work on waking up before or at least at the same time as the kids.

"Not long," said Javier around a mouthful of milky corn puffs.

"Did you even go to bed last night?" asked Kevin.

"What makes you think I didn't?" Castle stiffly sat up. Kevin adjusted his position so the writer could drop his feet to the floor. He wearily made his way into the open kitchen.

"You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday and there's an open bottle of wine in the kitchen. We can't quite decide if you and Beckett were being overly friendly after we went to sleep or if she got mad enough to kick you out bed."

"None of the above." Not that Castle would admit to the first scenario. "Did you forget how to make coffee?" He dug out his grinder and a clean filter.

"Guess so." Castle stuck his tongue out at the smart aleck six-year-old.

"When did Beckett leave?" asked Kevin. He followed Castle into the kitchen, still wrapped in the fleece blanket.

"Around five. She wanted to beat traffic back into the city." Castle brushed his hand over the top of Kevin's unkempt hair. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Nuh-uh."

While Castle was putting the re-corked bottle of wine into his professional grade refrigerator he pulled out an orange. The contents of the stainless steel appliance were pretty pitiful. "I need to go grocery shopping," he commented. As his coffee brewed, he peeled the orange and set the juicy slices on a small plate. He swooped the toddler up and set him on the peninsula within reach of the fruit. "Eat." He helped himself to a few slices as well. Kevin swung his legs slightly as he chewed thoughtfully on his piece.

"Do you really think we'll grow up again?" he asked eventually.

"What do you mean?" The coffee finished brewing. The writer set about making himself a mug of the bitter drink.

"You've said twice now that you didn't want to deal with us as teenagers but what if we stay this size forever?"

"I guess I just assumed the spell had rewound your development and it would carry on from there," said Castle. "I suppose it's equally possible that the spell turned you into a baby for good."

"I wasn't that bad as an adolescent," muttered the blond boy. Castle regarded him closely for a minute.

"Maybe not. I'm more afraid of that one over there." He pointed towards the living room. "Don't worry about it, kid. We'll fix this mess long before then and if we don't, then I guess we'll find out just how uncontrollable the two of you really were." Castle tweaked Kevin's nose. "Beckett and I aren't going to abandon either of you. You're stuck with us, just like all of the other kids who think their parents are incompetent baboons."

"Thanks, Castle."

"You're welcome, Kevin. Now, keep eating." There were only two slices of orange left. Kevin obediently finished them off. Javier wandered into the kitchen with his empty bowl and spoon. Castle pointed towards the dishwasher that was tucked under the counter next to the sink.

"What did you and Beckett talk about last night?" asked Javier after he took care of his dishes. He leaned against the counter next to his partner's legs which continued to swing back and forth, thudding against the cabinets faintly.

"She told me a little about her meeting with Bianca Castova."

"That weird witchy lady?" Javier picked at one of the many tassels lining the edges of Kevin's blanket.

"Yes. She thinks more people like Hanson are going to keep coming for you two so we'll probably be hanging out here for a while."

"She seemed awfully upset about the Hanson interrogation," said Javier. He pulled a little too hard on the tassel and earned his partner's ire when the blanket slipped off of Kevin's shoulder. Instead of backing away, Javier returned the sharp slap. Kevin tried to kick Javier, who grabbed his partner's ankle and couldn't be shaken off.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Castle moved to break up the escalating fight. "What's this?"

"I'm bored," complained Javier. He went back to leaning against the counter, his shoulder brushing Kevin's knee.

"How can you be bored? You just woke up." Castle sighed at the Cuban's pout. "Let me get dressed. You two are still in pajamas as well. We can go to the farmer's market to get something for lunch and dinner." He helped Kevin down from the countertop and pointed the two towards the stairs. He watched them go, making sure another shoving match didn't start. He really hoped they weren't going to start infighting. That was one thing he didn't miss about having only one child of his own.

Castle hopped in the shower and quickly went through his morning routine. His three hours of sleep weren't affecting him yet and he hoped the trend continued. Once finished, he went to check on the boys. They were seated in the bay window in Javier's room, watching the dark clouds rolling in from the ocean. It was rare that precipitation came in from the east but not unheard of. The storm was probably still an hour or so off, but they should hurry to make it home before it hit.

Since it was overcast, and they were in a city where no one knew them, Castle agreed that they could forgo the baseball caps. Kevin had selected a miniature pair of khaki cargo shorts and a navy blue NYPD shirt for himself. Javier preferred basketball shorts and dark yellow Corona tee. "They make shirts with beer ads on them for kids?" Castle didn't fully approve. He'd have words with his mother the next time he saw her.

The open plaza where the market was open every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday was located on the far side of Southampton. Unfortunately, that meant driving the car. Castle pulled open the rear passenger door and waited patiently while the younger detective morosely climbed into his seat. Castle suffered through a visual of Beckett coming after him with her meat cleaver and wisely kept his mouth shut as he checked the buckles holding the toddler in place. He leaned over Kevin to check that Javier's belt was secure as well. Satisfied that his charges were safe, he slammed the door shut and walked around the car to the driver's side.

He wasn't the only one trying to get in a quick stop at the market before the rain arrived. The stalls were filled with people jostling amongst each other for first pick at the fresh fruits and vegetables. Castle considered asking for a rain check but the boys were already staring at the crush excitedly. He bolstered his courage and followed them in.

The miniature detectives had a much easier time darting through the small spaces between the shoppers and the stalls. "Don't get too far away from me," Castle scolded at least twice as he struggled to keep track of them. He decided to let them explore before making any attempts to buy food or he'd surely lose them.

"Castle, can we get a watermelon?" asked Kevin. He and his partner had come to a stop in front of the stall boasting the largest organic melons in the state.

"For you, anything." If the kid was showing interest in eating something, Castle wasn't going to deny him. "However, let's pick up the heaviest thing in here last, okay?"

"Look, they even have prickly pear leaves here," said Javier.

"Imported from the south," said the stall owner proudly.

"I have no idea what to do with those, Javi." Castle picked one up and nearly sliced his finger open on one of the spines. He dropped it back on the table and clutched his hand to his chest defensively.

"Mama Esposito just grills them," said Kevin. Javier nodded in agreement.

"Right." Castle dragged the boys away from the scary cactus pads and on to less dangerous eats. They worked through all of the different vegetable and fruit displays, interspersed with fresh baked goods, canned items, and various dairy substances. Castle made a mental list of the foods in which the detectives expressed interest. Once they'd gotten over their initial excitement for the bustling market, Kevin and Javier stayed closer to the writer, giving him the chance to shop. He also purchased two canvas bags with the market's logo stitched into the side. Each boy was given one to carry around and they slowly filled the bags with the ingredients for the next few meals.

The orange Castle had shared with Kevin that morning didn't sustain the grown man very long and being around all the food was making him ravenous. There were a couple stalls along the edges of the market that served prepared food and were surrounded by rough wooden picnic benches. After returning to the back of the produce section for Kevin's watermelon, Castle stationed the boys at one of the tables and told them to stay put while he got snacks.

The kid's menu consisted of homemade peanut butter on fresh baked bread with a choice of sweet preservatives. The adult menu didn't have that great of a selection either. Castle settled for a cold-cut club sandwich. The kiddy food came with cartons of milk so Castle ordered an iced tea for himself. The boys were where he had left them, to his relief.

Javier was apparently as hungry as the writer. He worked through his messy sandwich steadily. Kevin wasn't interested in the combined ingredients but he used his finger to scoop out the super sweet peanut butter and eat that. As they ate, the boys chattered between themselves about their observations of the market and how it compared to the ones Kevin frequented in the city. Castle listened to them absently. Half of his thoughts were with his girlfriend. She hadn't called him yet. He hoped that meant she was on a hot lead and simply didn't have time to check in.

"Richard Castle. I didn't know you were in town."

The writer looked up sharply at the female who had greeted him. It was Melinda Barnes, a socialite who kept a summer home in East Hamptons. He'd met her at numerous social gatherings, mostly because she was drawn to his celebrity. She was easy enough on the eyes, with golden blonde hair and a smooth, even tan. Her smile glittered with artificially whitened teeth which stood out all the more due to her fire truck red lips.

"Melinda, how are you? I just got into town yesterday."

"I'm doing well." Her exaggerated grin slipped slightly as she glanced at Castle's companions. They stared at her in return. Castle wished he could hear what they were thinking because their expressions confused him. He honestly couldn't tell if they liked their first impression of Melinda or not.

A woman in her early seventies came up behind Melinda. Her gray hair had started out styled but the humidity proceeding the storm had done its damage. Her small black eyes reminded Castle of a crow's. "Agatha, you're here as well? My mother will be pleased to see you when she comes up this weekend." That was an outright lie. The two older woman liked each other about as well as cats liked dogs. Melinda's mother was judgmental and snarky, unafraid to let you know exactly how much she disliked you.

"Tell Martha I'd be delighted to have tea with her." Castle nearly cringed at the acidic tone. "Whose children are these?" Her beady eyes flickered between Kevin and Javier.

"This is Kevin and Javier," introduced Castle. He pointed to each boy as he said the name. "They're Kate's boys. Do you remember my girlfriend? She came out here one weekend with me last summer."

"Yes, I remember her," said Melinda. "You two caused quite the stir with your 'murder investigation.' You must be getting pretty serious if you're taking care of her children."

"They don't look like brothers," said Agatha.

"Mother, they probably have different fathers," said Melinda in a low voice. She shouldn't have bothered. The three males seated at the table could hear her just fine.

Agatha scoffed. "They're right about that woman being a hooker."

"Excuse me?" Javier sat up a little straighter and glared at the pair of females.

"Javier, leave it," hissed Castle.

"You'll find out soon enough, boy, that your mother is a no-good tramp," said Agatha. She turned to Castle. "How many affairs has she been in that haven't resulted in illegitimate offspring?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," said Castle. He stood up to his full height which left him towering over mother and daughter. "Kate is twice the woman you'll ever be, combined. Why don't you keep your sanctimonious opinions to yourselves."

"Do you know to whom you're speaking, young man?" demanded Agatha.

"Yes, the town witch." He meant that figuratively, not literally. Supremely offended, the two woman stormed off. Castle slumped back into his seat. Of all the people in the Hamptons to encounter, it had to be those two.

"Who the fuck is that bitch?" demanded Javier.

"Nobody. She's just a nobody busybody who can't stand anyone being less miserable than she is. And Javier, watch your language or I'll introduce you to a bar of soap."

"Who else thinks Beckett is a hooker?"

"No one thinks that."

"'They' do," argued Javier.

"Come on, stop it. They're just ignorant gossips who are jealous that I'm more connected and won't give them the time of day. Melinda knows that Kate is ten times hotter than her."

"Damn straight." Javier was still pissed. Castle knew the two detectives were very protective of Kate. Still, that didn't excuse the adult language. Castle gave the six-year-old a warning look.

"Can we go now?" asked Kevin. He pushed his desecrated PB&J away glumly.

"Drink your milk, buddy, and we'll go," promised Castle. The sky was getting darker. The writer cleared the rest of the trash while the boys finished off their drinks. Once the cardboard cartons were disposed of as well, Castle collected the bags of groceries and followed the boys out to the parking lot. He put the produce in the trunk while Kevin and Javier got situated in the backseat. The first fat drops of rain started to fall as Castle slammed the trunk shut so he hurried around to slide into the driver's seat to avoid getting soaked. He twisted around in his seat to check on the boys' restraints before starting the car's engine. He managed to pull out of the dirt lot before the rest of the patrons hurried to escape the storm. He turned onto the main road and gunned it. The horses under the hood roared as he accelerated, making him feel minutely better. This car didn't have the same power as his Ferrari but it still made for a fun ride.

He had to slow down to a more responsible speed when the rain started coming down heavily. He could barely see ten feet in front of the hood. Lightening cracked nearby and the whole car shook with the thunder's vibrations. Once the hail started, Castle had to pull over to the side of the road with his hazard lights flashing. "You guys okay?" He undid his seat belt so he could turn to see the two in the back.

"Fine."

"Yeah."

Castle looked forward again, peering into the gray haze. Now he couldn't even see the front end of his car. The tiny chunks of ice continued to batter the dark silver finish of his Mercedes. He hoped it wouldn't do too much damage.

"Castle, look!" The writer turned his face in the direction Javier was pointing excitedly. He couldn't see anything but rain.

"What are you pointing at, Javi?"

"That person is walking in the storm and glowing," said the older boy.

"Glowing?" Castle strained his eyes but still came up blank.

"He's coming this way," said Kevin in a small voice. Castle abandoned his fruitless search to regard the toddler.

"You can see it too?"

Kevin nodded. "He's glowing."

"Castle, drive away," said Javier. The author immediately focused on the fear in Javier's voice. "Go, go!"

"It's too dangerous and I can't just leave someone stranded in this hail," he argued.

"Just go, please."

"I don't even see anyone out there, Javi- Shit!"

A dark shape appeared in the dim light. It was the slouched figure of a man, walking steadily towards the parked vehicle as if he wasn't being beaten by a barrage of hailstones. In fact, now Castle could see that the man _wasn't _being struck. The stones bounced away without coming any closer to his form than a few inches. His dusty black tuxedo remained dry and his slightly dragging feet repelled the water from a wide puddle through which he splashed.

The stranger didn't stop until he walked right into the side of the Mercedes, his face smashed against Javier's window. In deafening unison, the boys screamed. Castle's flight instinct kicked in and he threw the vehicle into drive and pushed the gas pedal all the way down to the floorboards. His rear tires caught in the mud at the side of the road and spun ineffectively. The creepy man that was freaking out the detectives beat on the glass with his fists. Javier undid his seat belt and slid off the seat to curl up on the floor in front of Kevin's feet. Kevin pried at the five point restraint holding him in place but couldn't undo the clasps.

The man backed off the side of the car enough to grab the handle and try to wrench the door open. The doors locked automatically after exceeding speeds of twenty miles per hour but Castle didn't want to wait to find out if the system would hold. He tried putting the car in reverse to see if he could get better traction that way. The car whined in protest and the odometer flickered between white and red RPMs.

The locks did hold. The man gave up on gaining access through the driver's side and moved around to the passenger's side. He once again pressed his face against the glass. His eyes were open so wide as he stared into the backseat of the car that Castle could see white all around the irises. The writer had wondered about the sanity of plenty of people in his life but this time he knew without a doubt that the man beating the side of his car was insane. Manic was written all over his face, distorted by being pressed against the glass. The boys continued to cry and beg him to get out of there. Kevin ducked as low as he could, covering his head with his arms. Javier gripped the inside handle of the door with all of his might as if he'd be able to keep the door closed should the man overcome the locks.

The hail continued to beat down on the roof of the Mercedes and the ground around them but it never struck the crazed man. Castle's heart nearly stopped when he realized that witchcraft was likely being used. The insane man trying to break into his car in the middle of a hailstone was a witch. His vital organ missed another beat when the power locks in all four doors suddenly released. The witch grinned and went for the door handle. Castle hit the button to re-lock all of the doors. They engaged just before the witch could open the door. He looked confused when it wouldn't open. He lifted a hand to cast his Open Sesame spell again. The locks clicked open but Castle was ready. He immediately set them again. It was to their great advantage that something besides sanity was missing from the witch's head. It took him a long time to understand why his spell kept failing.

Lightning struck again, nearly blinding the writer. The thunder shook the ground hard enough to dislodge the witch from the side of the car. Immediately, he fell forward again, once again leering at his trapped quarries.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Good Morning America belongs to ABC.

My readers are so amazing and inspiring! All of the reviews for the last chapter really inspired me to write more and I made a lot of progress over the weekend. I can't wait to share more with you guys. Thank you again for all of your support!

I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	19. Wednesday Late Morning

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Lightning struck again, nearly blinding the writer. The thunder shook the ground hard enough to dislodge the witch from the side of the car. Immediately, he fell forward, once again leering at his trapped quarries. Javier shrieked when he accidentally looked up and caught another glimpse of the witch's face. Kevin echoed his partner's fear, though his eyes were still hidden under his skinny arms.

Castle tried one more time to urge the car back onto the road. He forced himself to not push too hard on the gas. The car inched forward. He nearly started crying himself in relief. The witch tried to climb onto the roof of the car when he noticed the gradual getaway. Castle kept up his careful pace until one of the rear tires was back on the asphalt. It was slick with rain and hail but at least it wasn't liquid mud. The car jumped forward at the contact and Castle gave it more juice. The Mercedes responded with a purr. He heard a loud thud as the man slid off the roof, hit the trunk, and then was gone, rolling away in the rearview mirror. Castle drove blindly, only able to see one yellow stripe at a time in his headlights as he raced down the road as quickly as he dared.

About a mile and a half up the road the hail eased, leaving only heavy rain. Castle checked all of his mirrors at least three dozen times to make sure no one was following them as he navigated back to his house. His chest ached as the adrenaline started to wear off and his nervous system came back online. Behind him, the boys struggled to control themselves. Castle didn't bother to tell Javier to get back into his booster seat. The two cursed partners were clinging to each other tightly and braced as if expecting another attack any second.

The car finally limped into the garage of his summer home. Castle waited until the paneled door was completely shut before killing the car's engine and dropping his head back against his seat, trying to breathe. The small sounds of distress from his friends reminded him that the ordeal wasn't quite over yet. He exited the car and moved quickly to the passenger side. He freed Kevin from the hated car seat and held the shaking body tightly against his chest. He could feel the boy's heart beating wildly. Kevin wrapped his arms in a near stranglehold around Castle's neck and hid his face again, unwilling to look at his surroundings. Castle shifted Kevin's weight to one arm so he could use the other to tug Javier out of his fetal position on the floor. "Come on, kiddo. We're almost in."

Javier cautiously climbed out of the car and immediately plastered himself against Castle's side. He clutched the writer's shirt in an iron hold. Castle could barely close the car door, though he managed somehow. He figured the groceries wouldn't expire in a couple of hours; they hadn't bought anything that required immediate refrigeration. He gripped Javier's shoulder to maintain contact with the boy as they hurried into the house. Javier's eyes darted around them frantically, seeking out the next crazed witch that would come after them.

Castle headed towards the stairs. Javier had to give the man a little space if they wanted to ascend. Castle offered Javier his hand to clutch instead. Together they mounted the stairs and turned towards the master suite. Castle kicked the door shut once they were inside. He had to reclaim his hand from the terrified Hispanic detective in order to lock the door. It wasn't necessary but it made them all feel a little better. He pried Kevin's arms from around his neck and set the boy on the bare mattress of the king size bed. He'd stripped the sheets when he was getting ready for the day. Fortunately, the two detectives were too distracted by their recent trauma to relate the unmade bed to Castle and Beckett's amorous activities.

Castle drew closed all of the window dressings even though he doubted that creepy witches could peer through the second story glass. He tossed his discarded duvet onto the bed before heading into the closet to search for more blankets. He found a couple which he added to the duvet.

The detectives were still a bit catatonic so Castle helped them pull off their sandals. He kicked off his own shoes. He sat down on the bed and scooted to the middle where he wrapped the duvet around his shoulders and leaned back against the headboard. Kevin still had his eyes squeezed shut so Castle pulled him up to the head of the bed. Javier crawled up to him under his own power. Each of the boys latched onto him like limpets. Castle wrapped the thick blanket around them and pulled up the others, creating a safe little nest in the middle of his master bedroom as the storm continued to rage outside. The author squeezed Javier tightly in a sideways hug while rubbing Kevin's back in an attempt to get the boy to relax enough to open his eyes. He whispered pointless words of comfort and reassurance.

The breathing of the two detectives remained uneven long after Castle felt some semblance of self-control return himself. He mused over that for a while. The younger males were in a strange sort of limbo as far as he could tell. Their bodies were obviously those of small children. Their minds appeared to retain all of their adult memories and rational abilities with the exception of instances like this when confronted with strong emotions. They both reacted to certain stimuli as if they actually were only four and six, such as the panicked tears over the psycho in the rain, Kevin's tantrum in response the car seat, and Javier's urge to start a fight to assuage his boredom. The full grown detectives never would have clung to him so tightly before the change. Right now he suspected he wouldn't be able to pry them off with a crowbar.

His own feelings and responses had morphed to align with theirs, as well. He felt for them like he felt about Alexis; protective, responsible, and affectionate. It wasn't a recent shift, either. He remembered how he felt the day that he and his daughter had taken the boys to the park to play football. The only difference was that back then, the paternal urges had made him uncomfortable. Now, he couldn't imagine not being the one to playact as a father-figure. It helped that they clearly felt the same way about him.

Javier squirmed against his side so Castle loosened his hold to let the boy find a more comfortable position. Javier pushed himself up until he could rest his head on the writer's shoulder and return the hug, though his short arms didn't quite make it all the way around Castle's broad chest. Castle placed his arm around the boy's back and rested his chin on top of the dark hair. He couldn't see Javier's face in this position but he could tell by the tenseness in the small frame and the quick breathing that the shrunken detective was still struggling to cope with the witch attack.

"Talk to me, Javi," said Castle. "I know you two have seen crazy people before. What was so different about this guy?"

"He didn't have a face," whispered the six-year-old. He shuddered with the admission.

"What do you mean?" Castle had seen the man's pale, slightly bloated face himself.

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. How did he not have a face? I saw him plastered against the window, too, and he appeared to have all his features."

Javier lifted his head, dislodging Castle. His dark eyes swirled with a mix of haunting fear and confusion. "You didn't see?"

"See what?"

The boy blinked slowly and his little nose scrunched up as he tried to find words to describe what he remembered. "He didn't have a face…" Javier trailed off. The older detective glanced down at his partner. All either of them could see was the top of the blond head, though Castle could clearly feel the shivering of the balled up form. Javier looked up at Castle again. "I mean, he had a face, but it looked like a skull with only chunks of flesh hanging off of it. His eyes had no color. They were just black holes. And he glowed."

The description was completely different from what Castle had observed but it would explain why the boys were so terrified. He imagined that he'd be not much more than a blathering ball of nerves if he'd seen the man as a walking corpse. "What else did you see?"

"I tried not to look," said Javier.

"Was it just his face or did the rest of his body look skeletal?" Castle distinctly remembered the man banging on the glass with his bare fists.

"All I can remember is his face." Javier sniffled and his breath hitched.

"Shh, it's okay. I've got you and no scary witch is going to take you from me."

"A witch?" Javier rubbed at his right eye tiredly.

"I didn't see the glowing or his freaky visage but it was clear the rain wasn't getting to him and then he started messing with the door locks. I assume he was using magic."

"Oh." Javier considered this for a minute. "Bianca did not look like that."

"That's right, you met Kate's white witch. What did she look like?"

"I don't know how to describe it. Not bad, just different. She was pretty for a very old lady." Castle himself was already into his forties and didn't necessarily think fifty was "very old." He frowned at the boy. "Fifty isn't ancient, you know."

"Huh? She had to have been like a hundred and ten, bro. Witchiness must make you age well."

Realization dawned on Castle then. It very much sounded to him like the boys, probably due to the spell they were under, were seeing the various witches they encountered much differently than he or Kate would. He remembered Kate telling him that the boys had been entranced by Bianca Castova when they first met. Being a white witch must be easier on the complexion than being an evil witch. He explained his theory to Javier. The boy didn't look overly thrilled with his new witch-dar abilities. Castle, on the other hand, felt a little better knowing that the boys would be able to recognize a potential adversary right away.

The storm sounded like it was moving on. Flashes of lightning still lit up the space around the drapes but the echoing thunder was delayed more and more with each strike. "Shall we find out if any more severe storms are headed our way?"

Javier shrugged. The writer had to stretch his arm as far as it would go to reach the remote controller on the nightstand. He barely managed to reach it with the tips of his fingers and slide it close enough to pick up. He brought his arm back around Javier but didn't complete the embrace so he could aim the controller at the television. He found the local news station and settled in to watch the aftermath of the storm.

A familiar face appeared on the screen. Cassidy Simpson was the pretty reporter for the local WVVH channel and covered most of the interesting stories in the small area. Her bottle blonde hair twisted about her face as the last of the storm's high winds gusted across the isolated roadway. Castle immediately recognized the stretch of road. It was part of the local highway that got one from the residential area where Castle's summer house was located to the commercial area where the farmer's market was held.

"We've just gotten confirmation that the body found on the side of Highway 27 is that of Walter Yates, a previous resident of the Hamptons. For those of you unfamiliar with our local celebrities, Mr. Yates was one of the city's prominent businessmen. He passed away in 2012, leaving his local restaurant empire to his wife and son."

A picture of the deceased man appeared on the screen. Castle gaped open mouthed at the stern looking man. Add a manic glint to his eyes and the sickly pallor of death and there was no doubt Yates was the one who had attacked Castle's car.

Cassidy continued, "It appears that Mr. Yates was removed from his mausoleum late this morning and his body dumped off the side of the road where he may have been struck by a car. The medical examiner has informed me that the body couldn't have been outside very long due to the lack of water and hail damage. We take you now to Joe Sands, live from the Flying Point Cemetery where Mr. Yates was enjoying the afterlife until someone disturbed his rest."

The picture flickered out to reveal a young man, wearing typical reporter gear, standing in front of a stone mausoleum near the back of the cemetery. The iron door to the tiny structure creaked eerily in the breeze. Nothing could been seen on the inside, which was cloaked in shadows. Joe Sands did his best to describe the scene and summarize the theory that the local police had given him about how the tomb was broken into. He also interviewed one of the groundskeepers who said nothing like this had ever happened before. What kind of monster stole people's bodies and dumped them on the side of the road?

Castle very much wanted to know the same thing. Javier was shaking again as he absorbed the information from the television. Castle hugged him tightly. "Does he look like a skeleton on TV?"

"N-no."

"Hm." Castle let go of Kevin to fish his phone out of his pocket and open his email. He searched for the promised email from Kate who was supposed to send him updates for his electronic murder board. He found it near the top of the list and was glad to see it included a recent picture of Bianca Castova. He opened the attachment and showed it to Javier.

"Who's that?"

"You don't recognize her?"

"She looks a little familiar."

"That's Bianca Castova," said Castle. "Not how you remember her?"

"She's way too young." Castle felt a little better about the woman who appeared to be fifty being classified as young by the detective in his mid-thirties.

"I wonder if you can only see witches' true faces in real time but not in photographs." Castle set the phone aside. "Or, did Yates just look like a corpse because he was one?"

"I don't know." Javier sounded sick of the conversation so Castle let it drop.

"We still have groceries out in the car that should be brought inside. Are we feeling brave enough to venture downstairs?"

"No."

"We're safe now. That stretch of road is a good fifteen miles from here and the police have Yates' body in custody. I doubt he'll be coming to creep us out anytime soon." Castle sat up fully, dislodging his emotional parasites. Kevin whimpered at the lost contact. "Come on, kiddo. Where's my brave little homicide detective?"

"Gone."

Castle made a tsking sound. "He's not gone, he's just being silly." Castle indulged the toddler by picking him up and letting him latch on again with a vise-like grip. Javier clutched his other hand, nearly cutting off the circulation to his fingertips. In much the same way they'd ascended the stairs a couple hours ago, Castle lead the way back downstairs. He couldn't deny that he glanced towards the large picture windows at the back of the house with baited breath, fully expecting to see a pale, bloated face smashed against the glass. Fortunately, all he could see was the expanse of green grass and the dark, rough waters of the Atlantic beyond.

The boys refused to let go of him for even a second so Castle patiently towed them along. Everything was calm and quiet in the garage, with the only evidence of the attack being a few thin scratches in the paint of the Mercedes and the barely perceptible dent in the top of the trunk. Castle had to let go of Javier's hand to undo the rear latch and pull out the first canvas bag of food. He handed it the nervous boy. He retrieved the second bag and held it in his left hand. His arm hurt a little from the combined weight of the four-year-old and the groceries but he bore the strain in silence. Well, not exactly in silence.

"Ugh, by the time I'm done hauling you two around I'm going to have the upper body strength of the Terminator," he quipped as he reached for Javier's hand again.

"You're welcome," rejoined Javier.

They were almost to the kitchen when Castle's phone started vibrating to the tune of Detective Beckett's ringtone. With his hands full, Castle couldn't get to the device but Javier recognized the tone as well. He lifted the phone from Castle's pocket with a little too much finesse for the writer's liking and hit the Talk button. "Yo, Beckett," he greeted, almost shyly. Castle shook his hand free in order to take the canvas bag from the little boy. Javier, still unwilling to be out of physical contact with the author, wrapped his free hand around Castle's leg and practically stood on his foot.

"Can we come back to New York?" asked Javier. "I wanna be with you."

"What, I'm not good enough?" asked Castle. He tousled the boy's dark hair and then went back to unpacking the bag. He stood close enough to the counter that he could rest Kevin's weight on the granite and have both hands free even as the younger detective continued to cling to him. Javier ignored him as he listened to whatever his senior partner was saying.

"I don't think anywhere is safe," mumbled Javier. "Might as well be in the city."

"Javi, put her on speaker," said Castle. Javier did as requested, projecting Kate's voice through the kitchen mid-sentence.

"… bad people down here, sweetheart." Javier started to sniffle. Kate picked up on the sound. "Are you crying? What happened? Where's Castle?"

"I'm here, Kate," said the writer. "As you can probably guess, we're having another Bad Day."

"Why? What's going on up there?"

"We met one of the bad people up here," explained Castle. "Or rather, one of his or her puppets. Scared the bejeezus out of the kids. Rattled me pretty good, too. I've been a human pack mule ever since. They won't let go."

"Tell me everything," ordered Kate. "Javi, sweetie, you're okay. Don't cry," she cooed when the sounds of his mounting distress continued to carry over the line.

Castle groaned when his second charge decided to share in his partner's anguish. "Let's move this somewhere more comfortable." He picked up Kevin again and stiff-legged it into the living room as gracefully as he could with the six-year-old affixed to his leg. He practically collapsed into the leather armchair. Kevin settled onto his lap and Javier climbed up to squeeze in between the writer and the padded armrest. Castle took the phone from the older boy, though he left it on speakerphone.

"You still there, Kate?"

"Yes. Will you tell me what happened now?"

"If you promise to get me another #1 Dad mug. I really deserve it after the morning we had." He launched into the story about the mostly enjoyable trip to the farmer's market and then the nasty turn their day took when the storm started and they were accosted by the reanimated corpse. "The thing was definitely after the boys."

"Are you sure you didn't just fall asleep watching a horror movie?" asked the lead detective in a small voice. Castle could tell that she believed him and wished that she didn't.

"See why we should come back to New York?" Javier pleaded again.

"I don't know what to think, sweetie." Castle could hear a slight commotion in the background and someone speaking who sounded like Detective Demming. Kate must be at the precinct.

"Kate, do you feel like you can trust _any_ of your witchy acquaintances?"

"Why?"

"This 'Mini Cop' spell has other side effects we didn't know about that I'd really like an explanation for," said Castle. At Kate's worried exclamation, he continued. "Physically they're fine but these witches look different to Javi and Kevin than they do to you and me. Sure, the whacked-out man beating on the car windows was scary but I didn't understand why the boys flipped out so badly until Javi told me that they were seeing a decaying skeleton man instead of the psychopath I saw. I showed Javier a picture of Bianca and he didn't even recognize her."

"What do you mean? Javier and Kevin both met her in the park."

"Yes, but they know her as a hundred plus year old woman. She didn't look only fifty to them."

"Which is probably why they stared so blatantly at her," said Kate, drawing the same conclusion Castle had.

"Kate, they're really not handling this well. I'm going to have to use the restroom at some point and I don't particularly want an audience, but they won't let go of me."

"Okay, okay." The female detective sighed deeply. "Who do you think I should talk to?"

"You're the one with killer instincts, babe," said Castle. "There's probably none of them without some angle of their own to play, but we're floundering by ourselves."

"I'll call Bianca again," said Kate after a long pause. "I don't know about giving away your location but she might have some advice."

"I think it's only a matter of time," said Castle in resignation. "They already know we're in the Hamptons."

"Alright, I'll call you back in a few." Kate ended the call. Castle dropped his head back against the chair and stared blankly at the ceiling far above his head. He was starting to feel the exhaustion creeping into his body from the lack of sleep.

xXx

Detective Beckett set her smart phone on her desk and covered her face with her hands. Couldn't the bad guys give them one day to find their bearings? Wasn't it bad enough that she was trying to navigate unfamiliar waters without the backup of her steadfast junior detectives? Did she really need the constant kidnapping attempts, the non-stop dead ends in her murder investigation, and the cryptic half-warnings from witches whose allegiances were tenuous at best?

"You okay, Beckett?" She lifted her head to see Demming standing over her with a fresh cup of coffee. She took it gratefully. It wasn't nearly as good as the lattes that Castle made her but she was so tired that anything with caffeine sounded heavenly.

"I just can't catch a break," she said with a bitter laugh. "Has anyone come back with something useful yet?"

"Johnson and Kleburg are still interviewing families who have children attending Radiant Pines. So far they haven't learned anything more than Castle already discovered; Serafina was a bit of a klepto and the parents didn't like her hanging around their children. Holt has been going through Hanson's financials and phone records, looking for any anomalies. I'm about to head down to the ME's office to check on the status of Bellefonte's autopsy. You should go home and get some sleep. You look like you're about to pass out."

"I wish that were an option," said Beckett. "Castle thwarted yet another attempt to snatch up R and E. This time the goon was a reanimated corpse. The boys are pretty upset and Castle's floundering."

"Did you say a 'reanimated corpse'?"

"Yeah." Beckett pinched the bridge of her nose. "Now there's a necromancer flitting about the edges of this case."

"So take tomorrow off and spend the day in the sun," suggested Demming. "You can run point from there."

"I am planning to drive up there as soon as possible but I need to speak to Bianca first. Castle mentioned some sort of side effect of the spell that's starting to manifest. I need someone with knowledge about this kind of stuff to help them deal or they'll be headed for the psych ward before this is over."

"You're going to let a witch get close to your partners again? That sounds like a pretty bad idea."

"What choice do I have?" she asked. "You've known Esposito longer than me. Have you ever seen him show or admit to any kind of weakness?"

"No. He held it together even when his old partner was framed and faked his own death," said Demming.

"Five minutes ago, he was on the phone, crying and _begging_ me to bring them back into the city. They're not going to make it if I don't do something."

Demming swore under his breath. "So what, you're going to call up that creepy old lady and arrange another meeting?"

"Not exactly." Beckett sat up a little straighter. "I can tell she wants something but she's willing to bide her time and wait for the hand that's dealt in her favor. However, she is the most knowledgeable witch I've met so far. So, I'll invite her for a drink but I'm also going to request that Randy Bellefonte come. Hopefully one of them is actually on my side and will keep the other in check. Maybe I'll get lucky and they're both in my corner."

"Or you'll find out they're both against you," said Demming. "How about this… you know that I've got your back. I'll go with you, too. At least if they're both bad guys, it'll be two on two."

"I can't ask that of you," Beckett said seriously. "It's too dangerous."

"I told you when we first met that I like the weird cases. I don't think they get any weirder than this."

"I appreciate that, Tom, but I really need you here, keeping this murder investigation going while I'm dealing with the curse. I've never felt so out of control of a case before."

"I don't like this," said the robbery detective. "At least promise me you'll call if you need backup."

"I promise," said Beckett. She knew that he only had her safety and well-being in mind so she squashed down her irritation at his persistence. "Let me make the calls and then I'll join you for the trip to visit Lanie."

He still looked unhappy with her decision but dropped the matter. "Sure. I'll let Gates know of your plans."

"She doesn't know about the boys."

"Yeah, I've got it covered." She watched him walk towards the captain's office. He was a good guy. They probably could have worked if her heart wasn't so set on Castle. Beckett shoved her musings aside and dialed Bianca's number. This time, the witch answered after three rings.

"Katherine," she said in her rich tenor. "I was very much hoping you'd call, dear. Word just reached the Council about the incident in the Hamptons."

"I'm hoping you meant it when you said you wanted me to be able to trust you. Are you available to meet again? I need your advice concerning the boys."

"I thought you'd never ask." Beckett could clearly hear the eagerness in the woman's tone.

"I have to make another stop in connection to the Valduerez murder but I can meet you in an hour and a half. Are you available then?" Bianca replied in the affirmative and gave her an address to a local restaurant where they could converse privately. Beckett next called Randy Bellefonte's cell phone.

"Hello?" The man on the other side of the line sounded haggard, like he was trying to deal with his mother's unexpected passing and his brother's disappearance all while attempting to undo the messes the two had made single-handedly.

"Mr. Bellefonte, it's Detective Beckett."

"Yes, hi. What can I do for you?"

"I need a favor."

"Bigger than finding a way to reverse my mother's retrogression spell?"

"Well, more urgent at least," amended the detective. "Do you know Bianca Castova?"

"I've heard of Bianca, one of the white witches on the Council. If her surname is Castova, that's news to me."

"Yes, that's her. Can you tell me anything about her?"

"I don't know her. I can tell you that my mother and brother despised everyone on the Council for trying to censor their magic, which puts a point in the pro column for me. I've also heard from more reputable sources that the Council members are pompous egoists with holier-than-thou attitudes that would put most politicians to shame."

"I've noticed."

"So, what slightly smaller yet much more urgent favor do you need, Miss Detective?" Beckett briefly explained what she knew about the altercation that morning between her friends and the corpse and her plan to meet Bianca to seek advice about easing the situation. She wanted him to go as well to act as a buffer and also to offer a second opinion. Bellefonte seemed unsure about the whole plan but eventually agreed. Beckett promised to meet him in an hour about a block away from the restaurant selected by Bianca.

She hung up just as Demming emerged from Gate's office and gave her a thumbs up. She grabbed her jacket and car keys. "Let's go talk to Lanie."

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Many thanks to those who took a few minutes to send a review or add the story to a favorite list. I really enjoy hearing what you guys think and I do my best to respond personally to each review. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	20. Wednesday Afternoon

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Twenty

* * *

"You were right, Beckett," said the ME. "Preliminary tox screens indicate some kind of synthetic material in Nora Bellefonte's system that could account for the heart attack. She was murdered."

Beckett wasn't especially pleased to be right. Now she had two murders to solve on top of her growing mountain of personal problems. "Anything that might lead us to the killer?"

"Well, I haven't been able to identify the toxin yet," said Lanie. She glanced between the two detectives. "That means it's not common and probably not available in a hospital, so you can rule out any of the doctors or nurses who don't have outside connections to dangerous compounds. There were no DNA markers from anyone besides Bellefonte or her older son. Either he did it or the killer knew what he was doing and didn't leave any evidence on the body."

"I'll ask CSI to check out the hospital room," said Beckett. "Can you tell me anything at all about the toxin?"

"Sorry, girl. It only showed up as an anomaly on my toughest screen. Once I can isolate it, I'll send it up to the lab as urgent. Hopefully they'll have better luck."

"Okay, thanks."

"How're the boys doing?"

"I'm going back up there tonight," said Beckett. Lanie easily understood her subtext.

"What happened now?"

"Another kidnapping attempt. This one did a number on the guys' mental health. I'm actually going to meet Randy Bellefonte and Bianca Castova before I leave to seek their advice on coping with witch attacks. I'll also pester Randy for his progress on the spell in hopes of kick starting the process of getting them big again."

"I don't know what I think about letting a pair of witches into the loop on their whereabouts but I trust your judgment."

"I'm glad someone does," said Beckett sardonically. "Even I'm not sure this is the best idea." Demming raised an eyebrow at her admittance.

"At least it's something," said Lanie. "Are you going to stay up there through the weekend?" Beckett knew that Lanie had been invited to Castle's Independence Day party as well. Still, the detective didn't know if she'd trek back to the city before then or not. Beckett shrugged. "Well, either way, keep me posted," requested Lanie.

"I will." The two women exchanged a brief hug in honor of their mutual concern for the well-being of their cursed friends.

"And you, get some sleep. Don't think I can't tell you're only fueled by caffeine right now," scolded Lanie. Beckett smirked faintly to herself as she slipped out of the lab and started for the stairs that would lead her back to the lobby. She endured one more appeal from Demming to be careful before she pushed through the front doors out into the overcast exterior.

Her first stop was the loft. She skillfully navigated the busy streets and even managed to find a parking spot on the first try, right across the street from Castle's building. Beckett hurried into the building, barely acknowledging the doorman. She knew exactly what she was going for and where to find it so it was only minutes later that she was on her way back out with a small duffel bag and a shoebox.

She slid back into the driver's seat, this time with the shoebox in her lap. She took a minute to flip open the lid so she could see the pair of service weapons tucked amongst the wallets and badges. Beckett pulled out one of the shiny metal badges and ran her fingers over the NYPD logo. Beckett knew for sure that she was too tired when her tear ducts kicked into action just from holding her junior partner's shield. Somehow, having the badge in her possession instead of his, where it belonged, made her feel like he was lost to her forever, not just temporarily.

She took a deep breath to control her emotions. Beckett replaced the badge in the box and closed it. She put it on the floor by her feet and pushed it as far under her seat as it would go. She threw the car into drive and pulled out of her spot with a renewed determination to fix this mess. Before long, she was seeking out a parking spot in one of the more affluent parts of the city. Beckett dialed Bellefonte's cell phone to let him know she was just minutes away from the restaurant. He informed her that he had already arrived at their designated meeting place.

Beckett found the handsome man loitering near a traffic pole on the corner. They briefly exchanged greetings. The fertility doctor looked even more stressed in person than he sounded over the phone. She hated to add more to his plate. "Randy, I just spoke with the ME who performed your mother's autopsy. She found some evidence that the heart attack might not have been a result of the stroke."

"That she was murdered?" The younger son picked at his silver cufflink. "Did the ME identify the substance used?"

"No," said Beckett. She was surprised that he seemed to have expected her to tell him that Nora Bellefonte had been killed. Did he know something?

"It's probably a derivative of a rare species of hemlock," he replied. "Which would mean that someone high up in the witchy ranks finally passed judgment on her."

"You sound awfully okay with this 'judgment,'" said Beckett. She looked critically at the man standing before her.

Randy shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "What my mother did to the detectives was very illegal in both the magical community and the regular world. And it was only her latest in a long list of punishable crimes. I'm disappointed that it had to come to this but she earned her just rewards."

"Well, in the regular world, only a judge and jury have the right to pass judgment," said Beckett. "Whoever ordered the poisoning will be dealt with." Randy dipped his head in acknowledgment of her promise to bring some closure to his ordeal.

"Any news yet on my brother?"

"I'm hoping you had some for me," said Beckett.

"Ah, it'll be a cold day in Hell before Rayford reaches out to me," said Randy. "I fear what he'll attempt when he learns of Mother's punishment."

"How do you mean?"

"He's not exactly right in the head, which you know," said the younger brother. "While not very talented in his own right, he has some powerful and dangerous friends. It's hard to guess whom he'll blame for her death but whomever it is will have plenty of strife coming their way."

"Every officer in the Tri-State area is looking for him," said Beckett. "We'll find him before he does anything." She could tell that he didn't have the same confidence that she did but kept his opinion to himself so as to not temper her spirit.

In order to be on time for Beckett's appointment with Bianca, the two began walking towards the small restaurant where the white witch had agreed to meet her. Bianca Castova was waiting regally in a corner booth with her paisley wrap hanging from the hook at the end of the seat. She reminded Beckett of an established veteran of the silver screen who still took pride her art and carried herself accordingly. Beckett smiled nervously at her in greeting and was thankful for the presence of Randy behind her.

"I suppose it was overly optimistic of me to think you'd decided to trust me after all, Katherine," said the woman as she stood up to formally greet the detective. She looked down her nose at the fertility doctor who graciously dipped his head in respect for her position in the witchy community.

"That's not a luxury I'm entitled to in my line of work," replied Beckett.

Bianca stared at Randy for a long minute. He bore the scrutiny patiently, holding her gaze with confidence. Beckett didn't realize she was holding her breath until Bianca spoke and Beckett finally exhaled. "I'm glad to see that you have not yet followed your family down their dark path, Randall." She gave Beckett a meaningful look before refocusing on the younger witch.

"I'd given up magic completely until my mother's regrettable actions dragged me back in," he said.

"Hmph." Bianca was too refined to roll her eyes, though her mood was easily readable in her expression. The three of them took their seats, with Bianca alone on her side, facing the younger two. Beckett found it somewhat amusing to watch the older woman debate with herself over whether she wanted to continue the conversation with Randy or not. It was clear that she was a rabid gossip and simply wanted to know everything about everyone. It was probably part of the reason why she was so persistent in securing a niche in Beckett's life.

Apparently her insatiable curiosity won out. "You're a doctor, then?" Randy looked at her with a mixture of resignation and trepidation. Still, he answered in the affirmative. Beckett smirked to herself as Bianca launched into an interrogation that would put the Spanish Inquisition to shame. Beckett's interest in the animated questioning and the hesitant responses helped her keep alert as her fatigue started to wear on her.

"Well," said Randy after a good while, steering the conversation away from his personal life and back to the reason for their meeting. "There are some things we should tell you about magic and spellwork. It sounds like your friends had a rather unfortunate encounter this morning with a necromancer." He looked encouragingly at Beckett.

"Why did the body look different to Castle than the boys?" asked the detective.

Bianca eagerly took over the lesson. "Those who are touched by magic can see it for what it truly is, instead of the illusion that the rest of the world sees."

"You're saying that what _Castle _saw wasn't real?" Beckett frowned at the thought.

"Not exactly," said Bianca. She seemed to struggle for how to explain herself.

"People exposed to magic can see magical spirits and the ravages they leave on mortal souls," said Randy. "Witches are magical spirits. When your detectives saw the reanimated body, they could also see the dark spirit possessing it. The effects of magic can be jarring to see and without knowing how to see beyond it, the body would have looked like the manifestation of black magic."

"What exactly does black magic look like?" asked Beckett. She imagined that if Castle was there, his fingers would be itching for his notepad and a pen so he could write all of this down.

"It has many faces," said Randy. "As does pure magic. What did they see?"

"Castle said Javier described it like a skull with bits of flesh hanging off it," replied Beckett. "Very B-horrorish. He also mentioned that when shown a photograph of you, Bianca, he didn't recognize you."

Bianca delicately touched her perfectly coiffed blonde and silver hair. "What did he see when he looked at me?"

"A very old lady," said Beckett.

"That's right," said Bianca. "I'm over one hundred and forty years old. When you look at me, you see only my physical body. Your boys can see my spirit, as well."

"Why can't Castle and I see magical spirits?" asked Beckett.

"You have to be the direct recipient of a spell," said Bianca. "It doesn't work by periphery."

"Is there a way to turn it off?"

"It is better if you don't remove the ability completely," said Bianca. "Being able to distinguish friend from foe will be to their advantage." She folded her hands together. "It would be easier to assist your friends if I were to engage them in person."

Beckett recognized the not-so-subtle-request easily. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she tried to think of the best way to deny the witch's request. She and Castle didn't want any witches near the boys right now. Bianca's expression darkened as Beckett delayed her response.

"Bianca, they're not ready, yet. Leave her alone."

Beckett sent her ally a grateful look. Randy nodded in response though his attention remained focused on the older witch.

"Let me show you something to help you understand your boys," said the white witch. Her displeasure at being thwarted from doing what she thought was best showed clearly in her visage. Before anyone could react, Bianca touched Beckett's forehead with the tips of her index and middle fingers. The contact lasted only seconds before Randy was pushing the older witch's hand away.

"Detective Beckett, are you okay?" The female homicide detective was breathing rapidly as the grotesque images that Bianca had given her flashed repeatedly before her mind's eye. It was like being in the middle of a nightmare, only she knew she was awake.

"That is likely what your boys saw this morning when the necromancer attacked them," said Bianca. "Tell me you don't want me to give the little ones the ability to not see that again."

"Bianca, please." Randy clasped the older witch's hand tightly in his own. "It doesn't have to happen all at once." He looked at her beseechingly until Bianca relented and sat back in her seat with a huff. Beckett could feel both of the witches' gazes on her as she struggled to push away the pictures of rotted skeletons with black holes for eyes.

"Detective Beckett?" Randy gently touched her forearm.

"I'm okay," said Beckett. She managed to calm down pretty quickly after the shock of the mental download wore off. "It's fine." She took one last shaky breath and turned to look at the doctor squarely in the face. "How do I help my partners not see that again?"

"If you're going to persist in being opposed to letting me directly tend to the children, I suppose I could give you a potion that would scale back the ability." Bianca clearly did not like the idea. Beckett agreed wholeheartedly. It would take a lot of convincing to get her to willingly give her partners any magically derived concoctions.

"Bianca…" Randy protested. She gestured dismissively at him. He sat back in his chair in annoyance.

"Is there anything else I can do to help them?"

"Yes. It takes practice," said Randy. "And it's a skill that can be learned without the assistance of magic."

"Hush," scolded Bianca. "If the children saw the result of a necromancer's work then it's no wonder they're upset. Some little thought exercise, directed by one who doesn't even understand what she's up against, isn't going to overcome that trauma."

"Let me try. What do I need to do?" Beckett looked intently at Randy, ignoring Bianca's appalled expression.

"I'll write something out for you," promised Randy. He pulled out the worn leather journal that contained his mother's various spells and notes. He tore one of the blank pages from the back of the journal and set to work outlining the mental exercise with the pen that Beckett loaned him. As he wrote, Beckett watched Bianca stare curiously at the journal. The seemingly unflappable woman's composure slipped and her fingers twitched as she visibly restrained herself from demanding to see what was written on the tattered pages.

Before Randy could hand the completed guide to Beckett, Bianca snatched it up. "Let me see." She pulled a pair of small reading glasses out of her purse and balanced them at the end of her nose while she scanned his surprisingly decipherable handwriting. In Beckett's experience, doctors didn't write with the most legible script. "Hmph." Bianca handed the paper to Beckett. "When this doesn't work… and it won't… bring the children to me. I will show you once more that I only intend to help you."

"Thank you, Bianca. Randy. I plan to drive up there this afternoon so I should go." Beckett hastily slid out of the booth and patted her pocket to make sure that she still possessed her car keys. Since she hadn't ordered anything she declined to leave any money with her companions. Bianca's ire at the way Beckett was trying to protect her partners made the detective anxious and she couldn't leave the table quickly enough.

xXx

After the homicide detective beat her hasty retreat, two witches remained at the table in an uncomfortable silence. Bianca inspected her manicure, her mouth set in a frown. Randy studied her profile as covertly as he could, though she could probably sense his regard anyway.

"I know you're trying to help…" he offered at length. He folded his hands together on the tabletop.

"They let the children suffer needlessly," snapped the white witch.

"That's _their_ choice." Bianca's expression only darkened further. "You're especially fond of kids, I can tell," Randy continued. "Even more so than typical for a white witch. They're not children, though. I know you've met them in person before. Surely you could sense that."

"There is more to it than just adults trapped in the bodies of children," said Bianca. She looked briefly at the younger man. "There is a childlike quality about them. The way Katherine described their behavior after the attack is not something an adult police officer would have done under different circumstances."

"It's possible that was intentional," said Randy. "Some of the ingredients in the spell don't make sense to me. They don't seem necessary for the physical alteration because they're primarily used to alter one's mental state."

"Your mother intended for them to still be capable of adult functions while becoming easily manipulated in order to control them," said Bianca.

"Possibly… probably." Randy sighed. "I've never seen a spell so complicated. I am having difficulty unraveling it. How do I explain that to Detective Beckett?"

"It is not your responsibility to undo the work of another witch," said Bianca. She looked at him sternly. "It would be wiser of you to leave well enough alone."

"I don't see the Council falling over themselves to fix this," said Randy bitterly. "If I am the only one who can and will help them right the injustice done by my mother, so be it."

"The Council may not be 'falling over themselves,' but I am here, am I not?"

"I don't get the impression that you're here on the behest of the Council or for the benefit of Detective Beckett and her friends." He pulled his hands apart so he could drum his fingers nervously against the polished wood of the table. "You have a personal agenda, that much is obvious."

"My reasons are my own and I will not be questioned by the likes of you," said Bianca. "I do not wish to further harm them. However, what is done is done and I do not want to miss an opportunity to bolster the Council's influence."

"So you're looking to secure a debt." Randy chuckled sardonically. "What will it cost them to be free of this cursed spell if the Council 'helps'?"

"You confuse me with your black-hearted mother," snapped Bianca. "I broker in relationships, boy. I do not need to coerce or intimidate people into doing favors for me because I always give more than I take. The Council strives to operate within both the limitations of our own laws and those of the general population. Sometimes, those without magic unjustly accuse us because they do not understand our ways. It would benefit all of us if a few of the 'NYPD's finest' were sympathetic to our causes as well as their own."

"So why don't you turn them back into adults?"

"I do not know _how_." Bianca scowled at the wall before schooling her features into a calmer expression and turning to look at Randy again. "This was done to them using heavy black magic and I am unaware of a spell that can push one forward through time without again using tainted magic."

Randy pondered her statement for a minute before responding. "I was looking for something more along the lines of an extraction spell. If I can withdraw the magic of the original spell, it won't be necessary to cast a counter-spell."

"I won't discourage you from continuing down that path," said Bianca, "But I do not expect you to have any success. Maybe if we had known before the actual retrogression took place, it could have worked, but now I think it's too late."

"So you want to just tell them that, oh, sorry, there's no way to reverse this and two grown men with promising careers as detectives should just accept the fact that they have to live out the rest of their lives in the bodies of little kids?"

"Right now what we're going to do is set up some kind of protection to prevent anyone else from making a go at them," said Bianca. "I know of very few witches powerful enough to perform necromancy and none of them reside in the state of New York." She frowned at her own implication that the curse was drawing the attention of characters from way outside of their area of influence.

"Won't that require knowing where they are? The Hamptons aren't as large as New York City but it'd still be difficult to find one person's house." Randy ran his hand through his hair.

Bianca clasped her hands together and sat up a little straighter. "Let me worry about that."

"You already know where they are, don't you?" Randy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Which one of them did you cast the tracking spell on?"

"The littler one, when I healed his injuries from Hanson's assail." She looked completely unrepentant for having cast the spell without the knowledge or permission of Detective Beckett. Randy was seeing for himself what his magical colleagues meant about the Council members thinking themselves infallible. "Now, I have an acquaintance in the area who could set up wards around the house. It should be easy enough to convince Katherine to keep the children on the property."

"They'll be imprisoned in their own home."

"It's better than being imprisoned elsewhere. I will request that it be done after this meeting." Bianca flexed her fingers and checked the time on her delicate silver wristwatch. "I would like to see your mother's grimoire. Perhaps I can make some sense out of the ingredients she used."

"I'll copy the spell," said Randy. He slid the journal off the table and into his lap so it would be out of sight.

Bianca looked at him pointedly. "You don't trust me."

"No," he said honestly. "Not yet. But I do respect you."

"Hmph."

"I'll send you a copy of the spell, I promise." On that note, the two witches parted company. Randy took a deep breath and once more wondered what he had done to deserve his family. His life without magic was so much less trying.

xXx

Beckett yawned widely as she pulled up in front of Castle's mansion. She barely noticed the sleek blue sedan also parked in the drive. She eyed it suspiciously when its presence finally registered in her fuzzy mind. She shook her head and slid out of the car with the shoebox tucked under her arm. Beckett rang the doorbell and listened closely for movement on the inside. She'd texted Castle when she was about ten minutes out to alert him of her imminent arrival but he hadn't responded yet.

A minute later the tousled looking writer pulled open the door. Her heart beat a little harder, like it always did when she saw him after an extended separation. "I'm here," she stated.

"I see that." He smiled warmly at her and leaned down for a quick smooch. He pulled away and motioned for her to proceed him into the house.

Beckett glanced up and down the halls briefly once she was inside. "Where are the boys?"

"Finishing off a nap," said Castle. "They finally both went down about forty-five minutes ago. You'll have to wait to talk to them; I'm not waking them up."

"Still stuck to you like glue?" asked Beckett with a teasing grin.

"If either of them ever becomes a superhero, his name will definitely be Barnacle Boy." Castle let out a weary sigh. "Oh, by the way, Martha arrived earlier this afternoon and immediately invited some of her friends over. They're out back by the pool." The detective realized that the unfamiliar car must belong to the actress' acquaintances. "What have you got there?" He motioned towards the shoebox.

"Protection," replied Beckett. She lifted the lid briefly so Castle could see the contents.

"Right." He didn't look overly thrilled with the presence of the two 9mm weapons in his home. He took the box from her and shoved it onto the top shelf of his entryway closet. He made a mental note to move the contents to a more secure location as soon as possible. "Shall we?"

Beckett slipped her hand into Castle's warm one and together they headed for the back of the house. She immersed herself in his familiar presence and felt a little of her strength return. They stepped back into the warm July air a minute later. Martha waved to Beckett in greeting and motioned for the two to join the group standing at the edge of the pool. Beckett graciously shook hands with the two sun-kissed women dressed in overpriced dresses.

"Richard, you must tell Shirley and Tina the story about the last time you invited Katherine to the house," said Martha. She rested her hand on her son's arm. "Can you believe it?" she asked her friends with wide eyes. "A man, riddled with gunshot wounds, stumbled into the yard and died in this very pool." The two socialites made appropriately disgusted faces.

"Mother, let me tell the story," said Castle. The writer once again proved why he was paid so handsomely to ply his trade as he recounted the amusing and slightly embellished tale of his and Beckett's murder-solving prowess during their first trip to the Hamptons. Beckett glanced at the slightly murky waters of the pool which needed a good cleaning after the recent storm. Castle had his back to the pool, facing the house, with his audience standing in a semicircle around him. He was in the middle of describing the confrontation with the suspicious ex-girlfriend at the Sand Bar when he paused briefly to nudge Beckett. None of the others seemed to notice the interruption. Beckett discretely turned to look at the wall of windows that overlooked the pool.

Her partners, looking a little rumpled from their mid-afternoon siesta, stood framed in the window, watching the full size adults guardedly. She motioned for them to come outside. Javier slowly turned the knob on the screened door and pushed it open silently. Both miniaturized detectives kept a wary eye on the strangers as they hurried to their partner. She was grateful that they didn't seem quite as traumatized as Castle described them being before the nap.

Beckett moved away from the story-telling group to sit on one of the damp lounge chairs closer to the door. "Hey, guys," she greeted in a low voice. She wrapped an arm around each of them as they moved in for a hug. She indulged herself for a few seconds, holding them close, before gently pushing them back so she could see their faces. "How are you?"

"I thought you weren't coming back until Saturday," said Javier, matching her whisper.

"Change of plans. You guys need me more than the 12th."

"What about the murder?"

"It'll still be there," replied Beckett. "Besides, Demming is keeping the investigation on track." The older women had finally registered the presence of two new people and turned to watch the interaction between the three homicide detectives. Beckett appreciated that they kept their distance. She didn't want to overwhelm her boys, especially with the pair of new people. "This is cute," she said, returning her focus to her partners. She smoothed down some of the wrinkles in Kevin's navy blue NYPD shirt. "I didn't even know they made these." He shrugged, clearly not any more informed than she was.

Beckett turned to Javier. Her eyes narrowed as she took in his mustard colored tee. "Castle." Castle swallowed thickly as he took a step closer. "What's this?" Beckett demanded, tugging on the front of Javier's shirt. She glared at her boyfriend.

Castle threw his hands up defensively. "Not my fault. I didn't buy it and he dressed himself this morning."

"So?" She stood up to her full height so she could properly cow the writer. Castle squirmed uncomfortably.

"So… like I said, not my fault." Beckett gave him a look promising that they would discuss in privacy how she was not okay with a six-year-old sporting attire that advertised adult beverages. She leaned back down so she could pick up her younger partner. While she was on eye-level with Javier, she ordered him to go change.

"Beckett…"

"Now." She settled Kevin on her hip as she gave Castle another pointed look.

"Come on, kiddo," said the writer. He motioned for Javier to go back inside. "It's best not to argue with Mommy."

Beckett rolled her eyes at the dig. She nearly dropped Kevin when he suddenly reached for the retreating author. "Wait!"

Castle turned back and grinned smugly when he took in the sight of Beckett trying to balance the toddler who clearly wanted him. He backtracked until he could clasp the outstretched hands in his own. He leaned in to brush his nose against the toddler's like an Eskimo kiss. "No, I don't want to take you, too. I'm tired of carrying you around."

Kevin made the most pitiful expression Beckett had ever seen on him, big or small. It didn't take long for Castle to groan theatrically and take him from Beckett. Kevin secured a hold around the writer's neck to prevent him from changing his mind. "I am never, ever going to let you live this down," the writer promised as he turned to resume his trek into the house. He turned to his guests just before crossing the threshold. "Excuse us. We'll be back shortly."

Beckett's disappointment at her junior detective wanting to go with Castle instead of staying with her must have been obvious to the women observing the exchange. Martha walked over to stand next to her. "I don't think it's you," she said. "It's us. They've been glued to Richard since we arrived and have avoided any interaction with my friends. It doesn't surprise me that Kevin would jump on the chance put some distance between us."

Her words made sense. She felt a little better and gave Martha a wan smile in thanks. Since Castle was busy helping to fix Javier's wardrobe problem, she found herself standing there awkwardly with nothing to do. Fortunately, Martha took over the role of hostess and invited the others inside for drinks. She nudged Beckett towards the living room with an order to relax a little bit. By the time they were all settled into seats around the living room with drinks in hand, Castle returned with the boys. He unceremoniously dumped Kevin into Beckett's lap, nearly upsetting her hold on her iced tea. The writer then motioned towards Javier. "Tada! No more beer advertisement."

The Hispanic detective glowered at Castle when the eyes of everyone in the room focused on him. He self-consciously climbed onto the couch and settled in next to his fellow police officers and looked uneasily at the older women grinning indulgently at him. Beckett smiled approvingly at his NYU long-sleeve tee.

Castle took a seat at the opposite end of the couch from Beckett and offered to hold her drink while Kevin got situated on top of her and Javier crowded against her side. Once the toddler finally stopped moving, Beckett wrapped him up in a loose hug, the last of her lingering hurt fading away. She smiled gratefully at Castle when he returned her drink to her.

"Richard," spoke up Martha. "I stopped by the store on the way up here and picked up some supplies for the party. Can you think of anything specific you might need for the boys? Shirley, Tina, and I are headed to the Sand Bar in a few minutes and I can stop again on my way back."

"I think we're good, Mother. Did you buy any of the cream puffs that Alexis is so fond of?"

"Yes, dear." Martha rolled her eyes. "Call me if you think of anything."

"I will."

Martha stood up and the two women followed suit. She ushered her friends out the door, claiming that the atmosphere of the popular watering hole would surely be more suited to their tastes than that of her son's second home. The beautiful redhead gave Beckett a knowing look and the detective was once again impressed by Martha's ability to read people and situations. It's clear that's where Castle got it from. She appreciated that they would have a few hours of privacy to deal with the latest fallout related to the curse.

"Be safe. If you get arrested again, please don't call me," said Castle. Beckett tracked Martha's complaints about her son's manners until they were cut off by the closing of the front door.

Castle immediately shifted to be closer to his girlfriend, nearly squashing Javier between them. The Hispanic detective protested when the writer leaned over him to engage Beckett in a welcoming kiss. He pushed on Castle's wide chest until the man grudgingly sat back. Castle flicked Javier's ear in annoyance at the interruption. Still, he settled against the back of the couch and asked about her meeting with the witches.

Beckett outlined the meeting, sticking strictly to the facts. She was too tired to try to dissect her interpretations of the conversation at the moment. When she described the part where Bianca had pushed images of a skeletal looking being into her mind and her reaction to it, Castle immediately expressed his worry.

"It's fine, Castle. It just took me by surprise and I didn't react as well as I could have."

"It's not fine!" Castle gripped her arm where it wrapped around Kevin. "Did she hurt you? Is your head all right?"

"I promise, I'm okay," said Beckett. She took a deep breath. "All she did was show me what the attack this morning may have looked like from the boys' point of view."

"I don't ever want to see another witch again." Javier hugged himself loosely.

Beckett turned to look down at her older partner. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, sweetheart." She let go of Kevin with one arm so she could brush her hand over the top of Javier's head.

"So Bianca showed you a creepy skeleton head?" asked Castle.

"Yes. Rick, if I'd seen that, I probably would have been glued to you for the next few hours as well," she said.

"See, this is why we should go back to New York," said Javier.

"It still might be safer here," argued Beckett. She slid her hand down his arm to squeeze his hand. "Randy did give me a list of thought exercises that could help you distinguish between the magical and physical aspects of spiritual people. When you're feeling up to it, we can try some of them." Javier just shrugged dejectedly.

"Is this all going to go away when we're big again?" asked Kevin.

"I don't know, baby boy, but it's going to be okay," said Beckett. She pressed her lips to the top of Kevin's head. "We'll make it work, whatever it is."

"In New York?" asked Javier.

"Why do you want to go back to New York so badly?" asked Castle. "Are you missing your secret girlfriend that much?"

"I don't have a secret girlfriend, jack-" Javier snapped his mouth shut mid-word. "Idiot."

"Kate, do you hear the way he talks to me?" pouted Castle.

"Bad Javi," said Beckett with no conviction. Javier stuck his tongue out at the writer.

"Really mature, brat."

"You're just jealous because I'm allowed to be immature."

"No, you're not," said Beckett. She tweaked his nose. A wide yawn from her boyfriend drew Beckett's attention upwards. "Castle, you look exhausted. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he replied. "A little short on sleep and then being used as a human transporter all morning didn't help." He winked at Javier, who did not appreciate being teased about his reaction to the incident with the reanimated corpse.

"Maybe if you two didn't stay up all night doing the nasty, you'd be more caught up on sleep."

"Javier!" Beckett hoped her face wasn't as red as it felt. She pinched Kevin when he chuckled at his partner's quip. "No encouraging him."

Castle looked less than abashed and in fact rather smug when he said, "Kids," and shrugged. Beckett sighed in defeat. Her stomach rumbled then, giving away her hunger. Castle noticed the sound and announced that it was time to start dinner. He pushed himself off the couch and offered a hand to Beckett once she had shifted Kevin off of her lap. Together they started for the kitchen, followed closely by the two mini-detectives.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

First of all, thank you to my wonderful beta-reader who catches more mistakes than I could ever hope to.

Once again, I thank everyone for reviewing and following the story. To my readers who reviewed as guests, I wanted to let you know that there are definitely more scenes with Javier and Kevin coming up. I haven't completely decided how I want to transition them back to adults, so anything is a possibility at this point.

I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	21. Wednesday Evening

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

"Here's the deal," said Castle as he grabbed Kevin under the arms and swung the toddler through the air. The boy let out a startled gasp at the unexpected change in elevation. The author plopped the miniaturized detective in one of the barstools at the peninsula of the kitchen. "You two stay out of the way and you can stay in the kitchen." He opened his laptop and set it in front of the blond. "Hack away, Mr. Jackman. Don't bother looking for any unfinished manuscripts - I moved them to my portable, and very hidden, hard drive."

"How long do you think it will take us to find that?" Javier asked his partner.

"Less than a day," replied Kevin. He typed in Castle's password, which the writer still hadn't bothered to change. "It's like you want us to be able to access your computer."

"You're not going to find it," said Castle. He swatted at Javier's shoulder once the detective had climbed onto the chair next to his partner's. "It's not in this house."

"Sure." Javier gave him a look that clearly expressed his disbelief in Castle's statement.

"Oh, I'm supposed to tell you two that Lanie says hi," said Kate. She set a large pot in the sink and turned on the faucet to let it fill with water. "Apparently you did something right in that relationship, because she claims the sex was good enough for her to keep your secrets." She dipped her fingers in the pot and flicked the water at Javier.

"Why you hatin'?" he asked. "Of course it was good." He grinned cheekily at her.

"Okay, I'm going to have to put sex talk in the same category as foul language," said Castle.

"What category is that?" asked Kate.

"Things I don't want to hear out of the mouth of a six-year-old."

"I guess that means I'll have to do the talking for the both of us," said Kevin. He clicked on the laptop and turned the screen slightly so Javier could see better.

"Nice, bro." Javier tilted his head slightly to the side. "Hey Beckett, can you get into _that_ position?"

"What are you doing?" demanded Castle. He put down his mixing bowl and wiped his hands on a dishrag before stalking over to the bar.

"Returning the favor for all the times you've looked at porn on my work computer," said Kevin.

"All right, first of all, no you're not allowed to talk dirty either, and second, absolutely no inappropriate websites." Castle pulled the screen of the laptop down so the computer was perfectly flat. The website displayed on the screen was ESPN's homepage. "Very funny, brat. Behave."

Kevin returned the screen to its upright position. "Yes, Dad," he said in a sing-song voice.

"I am so looking forward to all the grief I'm going to give you when you're big again," promised Castle. He pouted at Kate, who was leaning against the counter and failing to hide her chuckles behind her hand. "You're all against me."

"Sorry, Castle, you're just so cute when you're being responsible," said Kate. She leaned up to give him a quick kiss. Her partners made gagging sounds, to which she responded by flipping them off.

"And you wonder where we learn such bad behavior," commented Kevin. He rested his chin in one hand while he dragged his fingers of the other over the touch pad to navigate around whatever website he'd settled on. Javier leaned over to see the screen as well. Castle watched them out of the corner of his eye as he returned to preparing the rest of the salad while Kate cooked the noodles. He told himself that he was just making sure neither of the younger males fell off his stool and cracked his head open.

"This is kind of fun," said Kate in a low voice when she had finished draining her cooked pasta and held the bowl out for Castle to add his mix.

"Making pasta salad?"

"Playing house," she corrected. She glanced over her shoulder to where her partners were animatedly discussing baseball and arguing over what the stats they'd found actually meant. "You really do make a good father."

"I learned from the best… well, the best mother that is. Actually no, I guess I learned from the best nanny." He grinned playfully at her.

"Though you hide it so well under your twelve-year-old disguise," chided Kate.

"Well, if we're playing the compliment game, then I think you'd make a very good mother."

"Me, a mother?" Kate scoffed. "I barely have time to take care of myself, let alone a very needy little person."

"What do you think you're doing with them?" Castle gestured towards the bar. "Remember Agent Shaw? She makes it work."

"True." Kate chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought for a minute. "I'd like to have kids of my own some day," she decided.

Castle hoped she'd want to have kids with him some day and then panicked at the idea of raising another Little Castle. What if fate decided to make up for Alexis' lack of unruliness by giving him a terror as a second child? He mentally shuddered at the idea.

xXx

Two hours later, after a rather quiet dinner, Beckett curled up in one of the overstuffed armchairs before the huge rear windows. She sat sideways in the chair with her knees bent over one arm and her back resting against the other. Though it was still early in the evening, she found herself struggling to stay awake. Usually a sleepless night didn't have her feeling quite so lethargic. She indulged herself anyway, watching the moon slowly grow brighter over the distant waves as the sun set behind the house.

Castle and Javier sat kitty-corner from each other on the floor with a pile of cards spread out before them on the coffee table. She wasn't sure exactly who was teaching whom the rules of a new game, but their interaction became pretty animated occasionally when accusations of cheating starting flying around. Kevin had started off with them but his interest had waned quickly. She could tell that the morning's encounter still had her two junior detectives on edge, though they did a commendable job hiding it. If she and Castle didn't know them so well, they might not have noticed at all.

As if to make up for his earlier slight by the pool, Kevin pulled himself up into the chair with Beckett and curled up between her and the backrest. She wrapped one arm around him and absently ran her fingers through his soft hair. "You feeling sleepy, too, baby boy?"

"Mmm." He gave her a non-committal shrug. "Just ready to be done with this nightmare."

"We'll work it out," replied Beckett. In the back of her mind, she questioned her own response. What would they work out? Did she mean finding a way to get Kevin and Javier back to full size or figuring out how to take care of them if they remained small? Beckett thought back to her conversation with Castle while they prepared the evening meal. Sure, work was stressful without the help of her partners but she was starting to get used to having them around as small children. She doubted that she'd ever cuddle like this with the Irishman once he was an adult again. His slight weight against her side was comforting and right then, she wasn't in a hurry to end the moment.

From the coffee table, Beckett heard Castle ask Javier once more about his secret girlfriend. She smirked as Javier exploded into a tirade about how sick he was of Castle and Beckett prying into his personal life and blowing things out of proportion. He did his best to keep his voice hushed, conscious of Martha who had returned a short while ago and was loitering elsewhere in the house. Beckett knew Javier would be twice insulted if he found out that she found his ire amusing.

Castle backpedaled defensively. "If it's not a big deal, why won't you tell us who it is?"

"It's none of your business," snapped Javier.

"You and Kevin put a lot of effort into finding out whom Kate was dating when we first started out," argued Castle.

"Yeah, well, you two danced around each other for four years and were extremely annoying about it," complained Javier. "I don't bring my dirty laundry to work to air out in public."

"Dirty how…?" Castle leaned forward curiously.

"Just leave me the f-… leave me alone," Javier insisted. "There is no secret girl and all you're doing is pissing me off."

"That's what Lanie told us when we were asking about your mysterious boyfriend," whispered Kevin.

"Good for her," replied Beckett in an equally quiet voice. Her mind started to drift as Castle wisely changed the subject and Javier's ruffled feathers slowly settled. The two males returned to their card game, though the looks they shot each other were nothing short of distrustful. Actually, Javier had the monopoly on suspicious glares. Castle stuck mainly to surreptitious and curious.

Beckett still couldn't think of anyone at the 12th who could not only draw Javier's attention from Lanie but cause the ME to back off without a fight. Lanie was beautiful and smart and not easily intimidated. In fact, the ME seemed fond of Javier's mystery crush as well, going so far as to call her a "cute blonde."

Beckett's arms rested in a loose circle around her younger partner. She lifted one and returned to stroking his soft hair. She liked how the orange glow of the ambient light gave a reddish hue to the pale locks…

The epiphany hit her like a Mack truck. It made perfect sense, now that she knew whom Lanie had been thinking about when she let slip that Javier had a new love interest. She wanted to laud her triumph over Castle for figuring it out first, proving once and for all that she was a better detective than he was a reader of people. Beckett gripped Kevin's shoulders so she could push him into a seated position and see his face. "Baby, do _you_ know who Javier's secret crush is?"

He made a disgruntled face. "Castle already gave me the third degree on this. Javi hasn't told me but at least I can respect his privacy."

"You're the biggest busy-body of us all," chided Beckett. She pinched his little cheek like an annoying older relative.

"Nuh-uh," he denied. He pushed her hand away from his face. "That's definitely Castle."

"Sure." Beckett grinned widely at him. Kevin looked resigned that his partner would continue to suffer from prying friends, no matter what either of the junior detectives said to dissuade them. "But I promise to not ask him anymore."

"Why?" Now it was Kevin's turn to look suspicious of his partner's motive.

"Because I figured it out," she gloated.

"Then who is it?" He looked genuinely interested in her answer. Since he was like an open book to his close friends, she believed that he truly didn't know.

"Nope. You told me you were respecting Javi's privacy."

"You're so mean." Kevin settled in again with his head against her shoulder to pout. Beckett wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. She could understand Javier's desire for nondisclosure at this time so she resolved to not divulge his secret without his consent. Though, she would still brag to Castle about her victory. She hoped that Javier would tell his crush sooner than later so they could start living happily ever after.

At the coffee table, Javier lost his patience with Castle's appraising glances. "I'm not going to tell you anything," he stated firmly. "It doesn't matter anyway. Unless this fucked-up shit is resolved, nothing will come of it." The Hispanic detective gestured to his six-year-old body.

Beckett's flicker of desire to let things stay as they were for a while yet was immediately extinguished at her partner's defeated tone. It was easy for her to adjust to the change - she hadn't lost her entire life and all her immediate dreams in the space of single afternoon. She refused to be selfish and renewed her vow to undo this curse as soon as possible. That thought followed her into a restless slumber as she nodded off in the overstuffed armchair.

When she awoke next, she was still curled up in the armchair and unsure of how much time had passed. The room was dark, save for a single lamp near the archway that opened to the foyer. One of the fleece throws was draped over her and the solid weight across her chest. Beckett realized quickly that the muted sounds of distress and slight shivering coming from her partner were what had drawn her out of sleep. "Kev?" she asked. In the stillness of the night, her soft voice sounded like a canon exploding. Nonetheless, he didn't respond.

Beckett jostled him until he awoke with a start. She could see little more than shadows across his face but his panic was obvious. "Hey, it's okay," she soothed. "Just a dream. Calm down, baby boy."

His breathing gradually became less labored and he relaxed marginally. "Sorry," he mumbled eventually.

"Don't be," Beckett said. She cupped his face with both hands and pulled him down so she could kiss his forehead. From there, she guided him to curl up against her again, safe in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her as well. She could still feel his heart's accelerated beating, though that eventually slowed as well. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Obviously," she said sarcastically. "You know you can't lie to me, so just tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it," Kevin muttered.

"Was it about the incident this morning? I only saw the images that Bianca showed me for a minute but I know it's going to give me nightmares."

"It's just… everything."

"What's something specific?" Kevin was saved from answering by the entrance of a tall, shadowed figure. Beckett held her breath until the newcomer stepped into the spread of light from the small lamp. Beckett offered Castle a soft smile as he crossed the room towards her chair.

"You're awake," the writer said obviously.

"Were you going to leave me down here all night?" asked Beckett. Already she was afraid to shift too much and draw out the sting that had surely settled into her muscles by now.

"You were just too adorable to disturb. But that's why I'm here now, to rescue you from a regretful night in a chair." Castle exchanged a brief kiss with her. As he pulled back, his gaze dropped to the toddler. "It's well past your bedtime, kiddo."

"I don't have a bedtime," argued Kevin. He lifted his head off of Beckett's shoulder to give the writer a dark look.

"My house, my rules," teased Castle. He stood up and held his hands out towards the Irishman. Kevin hunkered down and tightened his grip on Beckett. The lead detective chuckled as Castle complained, "So fickle the fealty of the young." Beckett decided to help him out by finally stretching as much as she could, which led her to groan when her back ached and a dull bolt of pain shot through her neck. Kevin sat up with a guilty frown to give her room to move. The new position left him vulnerable to Castle and the author plucked him off the chair and set him on the ground beside it. Beckett grasped Castle's outstretched hand and used it to leverage herself out the chair. Once standing, she stretched fully. A few joints popped loudly.

"Did Martha already retire?"

"Yes," answered Castle. He messily folded the throw and tossed it onto the chair.

"Where's Javi?"

"I just finished putting him to bed. After you fell asleep he wanted to watch a movie so we relocated to the theater. I figured I'd wake you up when it was over." Castle looked down at Kevin. "You walking or you want a ride?"

Kevin vacillated for a few seconds and studied the fibers of the rug diligently. He finally nodded dejectedly and stepped towards the writer. Castle lifted him up to bear on his hip and then offered a hand to Beckett. She tangled her fingers with his. They walked towards the stairs closely together.

Beckett mused over how clingy her younger partner had become as they traversed the hallway towards the two rooms claimed by the detectives. While she was plenty glad to indulge him, and apparently Castle was too, she wondered if she shouldn't be concerned. As an adult, Ryan loved attention and being in the middle of the crowd. Little kid Kevin took it to a new level, never wanting to be far from one of his friends and preferably in physical contact with them. Her heart ached for how timid and insecure he'd become since the change. She didn't know how to address the problem.

Her boyfriend seemed to have the same understanding that she did. Instead of entering the smaller room where the blond's very few personal items were kept, he walked directly into Javier's room. Beckett let go of his hand so she could check on the slumbering Hispanic while Castle continued to the on-suite bathroom. Beckett half-listened to the two of them as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Javier appeared to be sleeping comfortably. She hoped he'd remain free of the bad dreams that bothered Kevin earlier.

Kevin came out of the bathroom on his own two feet, now dressed in dinosaur themed sleepwear and smelling of minty toothpaste. Castle trailed behind him, flipping off the light to the bathroom as he exited. Kevin pulled himself up onto the bed and slid under the covers. He settled in with about a foot of space between himself and Javier. He curled up on his side, his back to the large bay window which framed the half-moon riding low in the sky.

Both full-size adults bid him good-night. Castle wrapped his arm around Beckett's shoulders as they made the trek across the upstairs hallway to the master bedroom. Beckett sleepily went through her own nightly routine. While last night's activities had certainly been pleasurable, she was greatly looking forward to going straight to sleep tonight. She curled up with Castle in the middle of the wide bed and slept soonest.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter is a little short. Chapter 22 picks up on Thursday morning. The characters have been through a lot so far and they needed a slight breather. Thursday should be a mostly good day and then Friday will be back to the drama.

Reference to _Swordfish_ (2001), distributed by Warner Bros. et al.

I can't say thank you enough to the people who review. I love reading your comments, so keep 'em coming! I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	22. Thursday Morning

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

Beckett ventured downstairs the next morning, guided by the smell of fresh coffee and sizzling bacon. Castle was in the kitchen wearing sweats and a faded t-shirt featuring Old Glory while he prepared their breakfast. The sight of him nearly made up for waking by herself. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head between his shoulder blades.

"Good morning," Castle said warmly. "Happy Independence Day. There's fresh coffee in the press." Beckett moved away from him to pour herself a cup of the still boiling joe. By the time she was finished adding all her preferred condiments, Castle was setting a plate of eggs Benedict before her.

"Oh, turkey bacon instead of Canadian?"

"The kitchen is a little under stocked right now," admitted the author.

"The Hollandaise is good," Beckett complimented.

"Thank you, my dear." Castle sat down next to her with his own serving. They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes. Beckett didn't fail to notice how Castle kept looking between the digital clock at the back of the stove and the doorway to the foyer.

"What's the matter, Castle?"

"Oh, nothing," he said.

"You seem a little preoccupied. What's so fascinating about the stove or the stairs?"

"The boys are usually up well before this time," said Castle. "I checked on them before I came downstairs and they seemed fine but I expected them down here a while ago."

Beckett wouldn't have given the late hour much thought herself but as much as she hated to admit it, Castle was more familiar with her boys' child-sized selves than she was. His concern made her uneasy. She ate a little more quickly. Castle did the same. She topped off her coffee as he rinsed off their plates for the dishwasher and then they headed upstairs together.

The two little bodies were curled up together, with Kevin tucked up against Javier tightly. The Hispanic detective had his arms securely wrapped around his partner. They looked anything but peaceful. Javier's brow was furrowed and his mouth turned down in a frown. From what she could see of Kevin's partially hidden face, he bore a similar expression.

"Javi." Beckett jostled his shoulder until he startled awake. "Hey, it's me."

"What's wrong? Is it morning yet?" It took a couple minutes for his breathing to return to normal. He rubbed his hands tiredly over his face. Beckett rubbed his back soothingly as her own brow creased with worry lines.

"It's definitely morning," said Castle. "The day I actually wake up on my own is the day you two decide to let me sleep in?" He dropped his gaze to watch Kevin reluctantly join them in consciousness. The toddler blinked sleepily and reached instinctively for his partner. His little hand fisted in the hem of Javier's shirt.

"Did you not sleep well?" asked Beckett.

"Huh? Oh, fine," answered Javier. He untangled Kevin's hand from his shirt so he could crawl past Beckett and slide off the bed. Beckett's frown deepened as she watched him walk into the attached bathroom and close the door behind himself. At the sound of the latch she transferred her gaze to Kevin.

"More nightmares?"

"Mmhm." Kevin tucked his hand back against his chest and pressed his face into the pillow as if not being able to see Beckett or Castle would make them go away.

"Nightmares?" asked Castle.

"He had one last night, before we came upstairs," said Beckett. She looked worriedly at Castle. "If Javi is having the same bad dreams, it's probably related to the attack yesterday."

"Well, the best thing we can do is get their minds off of it," said Castle. He clapped his hands together. "We'll finish breakfast and take a stroll down by the water. That always helps me clear my mind when I'm saddled with writer's block."

"Okay." Beckett shot him a grateful smile. "Come on, baby boy. Up and at 'em." She pulled down the covers. Kevin curled up more tightly as the cooler air hit him and mumbled into the pillow his displeasure at the idea of moving. Castle unsympathetically picked Kevin up and tossed the toddler over his shoulder. The miniaturized detective let out an exaggerated grunt at the rough treatment. Beckett had a hard time swallowing her laugh at his pitiful kicked puppy expression as he silently pleaded for her help from over Castle's shoulder as the writer headed out of the bedroom. Beckett waited for Javier to come out of the bathroom and the two partners joined their friends shortly thereafter.

Forty-five minutes later, Beckett took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the crisp salty air. As much as she loved New York City and putting away bad guys, she could easily imagine herself doing this every morning. She swung her arm back and forth in a long arc, nearly dragging her partner off his feet when the movement exceeded his limited range. Beckett smiled down at Javier's curious look, trying to impart some of her peace to him.

Javier's careful study of her unexplained lightheartedness meant he wasn't paying attention to the incoming wave. The cold water crashed against the back of his calves. "Shit!" He spun around to glare at the retreating water. Beckett couldn't help laughing as he complained about his wet shorts and the mud now squelching between his toes and the plastic of his sandals. The lead detective's own flip flops were now messy as well but the water hadn't come anywhere near the hem of her Bermuda shorts.

"Oh, you barely got wet," Beckett informed him when she could stop laughing. She tugged on his hand to get him to starting walking again.

"Why don't you walk on the inside then?" suggested Javier.

"That's okay." She made a face at his annoyed expression.

"Women," Javier complained. The two detectives approached their companions who had gotten a few yards ahead of them and were wisely waiting further inland, just out of reach of the rising tide. Castle had his camcorder focused on them, much to Javier's ire. Kevin stood at the writer's side, gripping one of the taller man's pockets and doing a poor job hiding his own amusement at his partner's misfortune behind his other hand.

"Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em," agreed the writer. Beckett stuck her tongue out at the camera.

"You three aren't the ones drowning in testosterone," she said. "If anything, you should feel bad for me. If I want some female interaction, I have to go to a morgue."

"Talking to Ryan isn't enough?"

"Very funny, Javier." The Hispanic detective smirked at his partner.

"Hey, Javi, why don't you and Kevin run up ahead and see if there are any more lobsters hiding under yon log." Castle pointed towards a beached chunk of wood near the edge of his property.

"Why?" Javier moved closer to Beckett as if she would protect him from whatever her boyfriend was planning.

"Because I told you to." Castle prodded Kevin between the shoulder blades to get the toddler to start moving.

"That's not a good enough reason," argued Javier.

"I want to give Kate a long, tongue-filled smooch and if you don't get moving, you'll be forced to watch." Beckett chuckled again at Javier's disgusted look. She shook her hand free of his grasp and motioned to Kevin.

"Go." Javier gave them each one last look before stalking over to his partner.

"I bet I can beat you there," goaded Kevin, apparently still bitter about Javier's last jibe.

"Yeah, if you beat me it's because my shoes are full of mud." The two started off and Javier did seem to struggle a bit in his slick, wet shoes, erasing any advantage he had for being a few inches taller. Beckett slid her arms around Castle's chest and rested her cheek against his shoulder as he recorded the race. The boys reached the log in a virtual tie, though both were ready to argue for victory.

"Where's my kiss?" asked Beckett.

"What kiss? That was just incentive to get the kids to exercise."

"You tease." Beckett slapped his chest playfully. "In that case, I bet you can't make it over there first."

"But my dear, your shoes are full of mud."

"I sprint in three inch heels. Do you really think a little mud is going to slow me down?"

"Point," said Castle. Beckett started racing towards her boys, not even caring that Castle failed to accept her challenge. The effort got her heart pumping, flooding her system with adrenaline. She lost one flip flop to an extra damp bit of sand but that didn't stop her forward momentum. She purposefully kicked off the other as she reached her partners.

"No lobsters today," Kevin informed her. He had found a short stick nearby and was poking the water-logged wood.

"Oh well," said Beckett. "Come here." He dutifully came to stand in front her. Beckett knelt down and rubbed her thumb over his cheek, removing a speck of wet sand that had flung up during the boys' footrace. He rolled his eyes at her mothering.

"Yo, Beckett." The lead detective looked up at the sound of her name. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" She squinted as she stared in the direction that Javier was pointing but could see nothing out of the ordinary. The beach continued for miles, crossing numerous property lines until it met the horizon.

"This." Javier took two more steps down the beach and waved his hand in a circular motion, as if he were miming a wall. "It's hazy."

"I don't see anything," said Beckett. She frowned and walked over to the six-year-old. She lifted her hand to touch the air where Javier had indicated the haze.

"It's a few inches more," whispered Kevin. He came up behind her and hooked a finger in her belt loop. "It's like a translucent, iridescent wall that starts at the water and goes all the way up to the street."

"It's a haze," pouted Javier. He gave his partner a derisive look. Kevin ignored him.

Beckett reached a few inches further until she felt a very slight tingle at the tips of her fingers. She paused, her heart beating a little more quickly. When she didn't receive a shock or worse, she stuck more of her hand into the empty space before her. She couldn't see anything but she could definitely feel the weak ripple of something flowing over her outstretched appendage. Beckett immediately concluded that it was something magical, considering her boys could actually see something.

"Look at this," said Castle. He joined them and held out the camera to Beckett so she could see the viewfinder. He had set it to replay the last minute of recorded action. She watched Javier's mime of the wall and then herself approach the property line. She could see nothing until she stuck her hand into the magical current. On the screen there was a brief flash of color around her hand and then it returned to invisible air as she explored the phenomenon.

"What in the world?" asked Beckett.

"I don't know," said the writer. "Maybe you shouldn't stand so close to it." Beckett pushed her partners away from the wall of magic. "Do you think Bianca has something to do with this?" She could clearly see that he desperately hoped the phenomenon was related to their possible ally and not some new adversary.

"I'll ask her," said Beckett. She kept the knowledge that Bianca did not know where they were to herself.

"Huh." Javier shoved his hands in his pockets. "If it is her, at least she's doing _something_."

"Randy is working on breaking the curse," Beckett said. She flicked his ear. "The last thing anyone wants is to make this situation worse, so be patient."

"It can get worse?" asked Kevin sarcastically.

"Yes," said Beckett sternly. "Now, the next person to pout or be mouthy gets tossed into the drink."

"You'd have to catch us, first," said Javier. He scooped up a handful of sand and chunked it at his boss. Beckett gaped at his audacity and the splotch of mud on her pale shirt.

"Javier Esposito!" Beckett made a grab for him but Javier dodged her hands and darted away, retracing the path of his earlier race. Beckett was hot on his heels, determined to extract payback for her shirt. Kevin headed for the relative security of Castle's shadow. They followed after Beckett and Javier at a safe distance. Castle kept the video camera trained on the action.

Beckett finally managed to catch up to Javier and get her arms around his waist. She hauled him into the air. Javier put up a valiant fight, kicking and flailing, but Beckett kept her grip as she walked straight into the ocean. She didn't stop even when the water was deep enough to drench the bottom of her shorts.

"Help! Help!" Javier changed his tactics when they reached the deeper water. He clung to Beckett tightly. "Castle!"

"You're on your own, buddy," the writer called back. Beckett stopped when the water was up to her mid-thigh. She somehow managed to pry Javier's arms from around her neck and dropped him unceremoniously into the cold saltwater. He surfaced a second later, sputtering and spitting the sea out of his mouth.

"This is so cruel and unusual," he informed Beckett.

"I like this shirt, you little punk."

"Oh yeah?" Javier cupped his hands together and set a cascade of water at the woman. Beckett shrieked and grabbed his shoulder to push him back underwater. Javier aimed for her midsection when he came up again. He was slowed by the deep water hampering his movement but a helpful wave crashed into them just then, sending both detectives underwater.

Beckett came up sputtering and laughing as she grabbed for Javier to make sure he stayed above water. "You are so going to pay for that," she promised.

"What are you going to do? I'm already completely soaked."

"I'll exact my revenge when you least expect it." Javier didn't look convinced that she'd be successful. His teeth started chattering as the chill seawater finally got to him. Beckett felt cold herself. "Come on, let's get out of here." She guided Javier back towards shore. She was nearly back on dry land when an appreciative whistle cut through the air. Beckett caught Castle's eye and the writer winked at her. It took her a second to catch on but she quickly realized that her pale summer shirt was now a very revealing shade of transparent. The wet fabric clung to her trim torso and her leopard print lacy bra.

"Not that I don't greatly enjoy the view, but maybe I should run up and get you a towel," said Castle.

"It's not like it's anything we haven't seen before," said Javier flippantly.

"Um, what? Excuse me?" Castle looked flabbergasted as he looked between the two detectives.

"Oh, don't look so scandalized," said Beckett.

Kevin tugged on the hem of Castle's shirt. The writer glanced down at him. The youngest detective reached up beseechingly. Castle was still trying to digest the fact that the two junior detectives had seen his girlfriend in just her underwear and therefore distractedly knelt down to scoop the toddler up without questioning Kevin's sudden desire to be held. "When did this happen?"

"A long time ago," said Beckett. "I'll tell you the story later. Right now, I'm freezing cold and want to change."

Castle turned to look up towards the house. He immediately saw the reason for Kevin's shift from outgoing to shy. Martha was leisurely walking towards them, trailed by a familiar face. "The boys may have already seen you in your unmentionables but I bet he hasn't."

"Shit," cursed Beckett softly. "Give him to me." Beckett pried Kevin out of Castle's hold.

"No-oh," the blond protested. "You're all wet."

"Shove it," replied Beckett. She situated him such that his body mostly covered her front, partially restoring her modesty. If she didn't need two hands to hold the squirming Irishman in place, she'd have smacked Javier upside the head for snickering at her predicament. Beckett moved so that she stood slightly behind Castle and smiled casually at Southampton Police Chief Brady.

"Hey," greeted Castle. "What brings you down here?" He held out his hand to shake the other man's. Beckett thought he sounded completely suspicious and wanted to kick him. Unfortunately, that would probably look even more incriminating.

"Hello," said Martha. "You all look like you're enjoying yourselves." She offered an amused smile to Javier. The six-year-old had his arms wrapped around himself and was looking quite cold.

"We were," said Beckett. "The water's really not warm enough yet for swimming, though. We should get up to the house and change before someone catches a cold."

"Of course," said Martha. "Richard, Chief Brady stopped by to speak with you."

"Sure," said Castle. "Chief, if you'll just give us a moment?"

"No problem," agreed Brady.

"Great," said Beckett. "Come on, guys." She was starting to shiver herself. She felt a little guilty for dragging Javier into the waves, even if he had deserved it. She carried Kevin up to the house, still using him as a human shield. Castle and Javier followed closely behind her. Martha and the police chief trailed them at a more leisurely pace.

When they reached the rear door, Castle made them wait outside for another minute while he retrieved towels from the outdoor cabana. "Seriously, Castle? We're about to catch hypothermia here," complained Javier.

"You're not going to freeze to death in two seconds," argued the writer. He draped one towel over Beckett's shoulders and wrapped another around Javier. Beckett set Kevin down now that she had the towel to protect her modesty. The toddler pulled on the front of his t-shirt to inspect the large wet spot and pouted sadly at the lead detective.

"Oh, boohoo," teased Beckett. She ruffled his hair and Kevin's expression morphed from sadness to annoyance. She took the last towel from Castle and used it to wipe the wet sand and dripping water off her legs so she wouldn't track it through the writer's pristine house. Javier wanted nothing to do with trying to clean off before entering the warm interior so Castle made sure the kid was securely wrapped in the towel and then picked him up bridal style to carry upstairs. All of their shoes were left by the door.

Beckett escaped to the master bedroom to clean up and change while Castle assisted the boys. The scalding water of the shower felt heavenly on her goose bump covered flesh. She hurried through her routine and opted to pull her hair back in a wet ponytail instead of drying it right away. By the time she was finished, the males were heading towards the bridge between the two upper wings of the house. She met them at the top of the stairs.

Javier's teeth were still chattering and he looked at her balefully. Beckett's guilt overrode her self-justification at dumping him in the ocean. "I'm sorry, Javi."

"Don't feel too sorry for him," said Castle. "He's faking it."

Javier's shivering and teeth-clacking ceased immediately. "Thanks, Castle."

"Jerk," complained Beckett. She made good on her previous urge to smack him. She didn't look back as she headed downstairs, ignoring the Cuban's crocodile tears and complaints of a headache.

Martha waited with Police Chief Brady in one of the smaller living areas at the back of the house. The warm sunlight streamed through the floor-to-ceiling windows and caused the various glass vases and decorations around the room to sparkle invitingly. When she entered the room, Brady stood to greet her. She shook his hand firmly.

"Miss Beckett, it's nice to see you again." She wished that she felt the same about his presence. Brady glanced over her shoulder to where Castle and the boys had come in behind her. "Mr. Castle. I ran into Miss Barnes last night. She mentioned you were in town and that you had company…"

Beckett glanced in confusion at Castle after registering Brady's I'm-judging-you-but-trying-really-hard-to-not-let- it-show look in her direction. Who was this Barnes woman and what had Castle said to her about Beckett? For his part, Castle looked only mildly unsure as to what the lawman was hinting.

"Anyway, I stopped by because I was hoping you could assist me again," said Brady. "You and your team down in the city were a big help with that murder and I've got another case that's a doozy." He paused awkwardly and glanced between Beckett and the two little boys hovering near Castle. "That is, if you're not too busy."

"We are kind of busy," said Beckett. She frowned as she struggled to interpret Brady's strange behavior. She remembered his initial assumption that she was a date-for-hire that last time they'd met but that had been cleared up when he learned that she was actually a celebrated NYPD homicide detective. Now it seemed that the police chief had regressed to his first impression.

"Of course," he said. He shifted uncomfortably. Unable to keep his curiosity in check, he blurted out, "So are you and Mr. Castle still hiding your relationship?"

"What?" It took Beckett a second to catch up with the conversation again. "Oh, yes we are. Thank you for being discreet about that."

"Wait a minute," said Javier. "You told this clown about your secret relationship before you told _us_?" Beckett felt her face color and Castle started coughing theatrically.

"Shut up," the lead detective ordered. She tried to smooth out her expression before addressing the police chief. "My apologies."

"Kids. What can you do?" Brady swallowed thickly as if he were embarrassed about something. "Melinda, um, told me about them. She mentioned that they were from previous relationships of yours. Are they, uh, secrets, too?"

Oh. _Oh_. Beckett's expression turned murderous as she faced her boyfriend. Castle raked his hand through his hair and looked anywhere but at her. His gaze did land for a long moment on his mother, silently begging for her help. Martha looked far too amused to intercede. That didn't necessarily make Beckett feel any better. "Yes," Beckett ground out from between clenched teeth.

"That skank doesn't know what the h-" Javier's statement was abruptly cut off as Castle slapped his hand over the boy's mouth. Beckett talked over Castle's admonishment to "act like a little kid, Javi," and drew Brady's attention back to her.

"I don't know what kind of _flattering_ rumors Castle is spreading about me to the fine citizens of Southampton, but I'm sure Miss Barnes misunderstood. The boys are mine, but not biologically."

"Ah," said Brady. His not-so-subtle judging eased and he smiled at the detective more agreeably. He looked once more towards the group of idiots - ahem, guys - near the doorway. Javier and Castle were in a heated whispering match, complete with finger-pointing and restrained gesturing, while Kevin watched them like one watches a tennis match. "I think adoption is a noble endeavor."

"Thank you. Now, what is this case that you mentioned?" She desperately wanted to get him talking about something besides her personal life. "Castle!" She smiled sweetly at the police chief to temper the way she'd hissed her boyfriend's name. The writer obediently ceased his argument with her partner and meekly came to her side like a chastised puppy. If he thought he was in trouble now, he just better wait until they didn't have an audience…

Martha finally decided to bow out of the room, uninterested in hearing about the newest police case into which her son was about to jump headfirst. "Come on, kiddos, I need some help planning the drink menu for Saturday." She nudged the two miniaturized detectives towards the exit. Neither one looked happy about being excluded from the discussion but Martha seemed to have some special ability to get her way with them on the first try.

"Why don't you give them some of your patented _acting_ lessons while you're at it?" suggested Castle. He shot Javier a pointed look. Martha rolled her eyes and gave each of the kids one last nudge to get them through the doorway.

Brady looked a little bewildered at the exchange. "Drink menu?" he asked eventually. Beckett resisted the urge to groan loudly and run her hands over her face.

"Oh, you know… iced tea, lemonade or Kool-Aid," said Castle with a stutter. "What, you thought she meant alcohol?" Castle laughed nervously. Beckett knew that's exactly what Martha had meant.

"Your case?" Beckett pushed them back on track.

"Right." The three settled into various seats around the room and Brady began to outline his new case for them. Beckett was not altogether surprised that it had to do with the mysterious theft and subsequent abandonment of Mr. Walter Yates' body. She and Castle listened to his explanation of the bizarre event while acting as if they had no previous knowledge of the incident.

"This is even stranger than that murder-slash-drug ring case you helped me solve last year," said Brady. "Detective, have you even seen anything like this in New York City?"

"Well, grave robberies do happen," said Beckett. "I've never worked one, personally." There was that case with the treasured buried "under the Gunn," but that that didn't really count as a grave robbery.

"Oh."

"That doesn't mean we can't help," said Castle. He leaned forward. "What leads do you have so far?"

"Nothing, really," said Brady. "The cemetery mentioned that they have security cameras and one points towards the Yates mausoleum. They're supposed to send me the tapes later today."

"Was there anyone in Mr. Yates' life who might be interested in his body?"

"His wife couldn't think of anyone who would try to steal it," said Brady.

"Did he have any strange friends? What about shady acquaintances?" asked Castle.

"I don't think so."

"Did you subpoena his phone and financial records from the last couple years before he died?"

"Years?" Brady looked a little resistant to the idea of treading through that much paperwork.

"It may not have been anyone he interacted with immediately before he passed," said Beckett.

"Or, maybe it wasn't anyone he knew at all," said Castle. He sounded like he did when he'd drawn a conclusion based on his own mystery writing experience instead of the actual facts of the case. "I thought Mr. Yates passed away in early 2012. I saw the news coverage earlier this afternoon and the body didn't look like it had been decomposing for over a year."

"You're right," said Brady. He took a moment to think back over his initial investigation. "I'll check with the funeral home to see if anything was done to preserve Walter's body."

"I think that's an excellent place to start," said Beckett. She stood up to signal that she didn't want to discuss this anymore. It seemed that Brady didn't have the foggiest idea who could have been using Yates' body to try to abduct her partners. She was willing to help the police chief insofar as his investigation helped her but she fully expected to do most of the detecting using her own resources, behind his back.

"Uh, sure, thank you." Brady stood up quickly as well, somewhat taken aback by her sudden dismissal of him.

"I'll walk you to the door," said Castle. He motioned for the police chief to follow him. Beckett could tell that Brady wanted to continue speaking with them but he held his peace and allowed himself to be escorted out of the house. Castle promised to let him know if they thought of any other avenues of investigation. Brady vowed to let them know as soon as he gathered any new evidence.

Beckett rounded on Castle as soon as the front door closed. "What exactly have you been telling people about me and the boys, Castle?"

"Nothing! Look, Melinda Barnes and her mother saw me at the farmer's market and stopped to say hello. All I said was that Javier and Kevin were your kids and I was watching them for you. They came up with the rest all by themselves."

"And you didn't bother to correct them?"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"Something along the lines of, 'My girlfriend is not a tramp who sleeps around and has babies with random guys!'"

"I told them off," said Castle meekly. "You can ask the boys."

"Oh, I will," threatened Beckett. She spun on her heel and headed for the stairs. "I need to make some phone calls." Castle moved towards the other end of the house where Martha had settled in with the junior detectives, wisely letting Beckett calm down in solitude. Seriously, at this rate Beckett would never be able to show her face in the Hamptons again.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

A couple readers have started to wonder what happened to Jenny. Unfortunately, she's not in this story, even though I do enjoy her character on the show. Since this takes place late Season 5, it would have made more sense for little Kevin to stay with his wife. I wanted him with Beckett and Castle, so alas, there is no Jenny.

Thank you much, my awesome reviewers! Your comments always make my day. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	23. Thursday Afternoon

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

Castle walked through the kitchen to the little dining nook tucked in the corner. He took quick inventory of the people seated around the circular table and realized that the number of redheads had multiplied during his meeting with Chief Brady. The author made it a point to stop next to his daughter's chair and _faire la bise_ with her. Alexis smiled up at him warmly. "Hi, Dad."

"When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago," answered the college student. She was wearing an off-white t-shirt with a blue lion's head taking up most of the space on the front and COLUMBIA arching across her chest. "Gram said that you and Kate were talking to Chief Brady about a new case?"

Castle debated about whether he wanted to tell Alexis about their run-in with the necromancer or not. He didn't doubt that she could handle the story but he still didn't want to expose her to more of the dark world of magic into which he'd been dragged. He decided to make the decision later. "Yes, he has another strange one that requires Kate's expert advice. What are you guys working on?" The table was covered with various party favors and a mess of confetti, all in the patriotic colors of red, white, and blue.

"I'm trying to decide what decorations to use for Saturday," said Martha. "The boys, of course, like the confetti since it's the messiest." Javier rolled his eyes when Martha wasn't looking at him. "Alexis thinks we need more stars."

"It's been a while since I did any arts and crafts projects," said Alexis. "I think it'd be fun to decorate some stars and hang them up around the pool."

"You just like to shower everyone with glitter," said Castle. He moved around the table so he could lift Kevin out of his chair and claim it for himself. The little dinning set only had room for four. The toddler amiably went with the change in seating arrangements. He was barely distracted from his task of cutting out construction paper stars for Alexis as he settled into place on Castle's lap. Castle picked up one of the neatly cut shapes and admired the four-year-old's handiwork. Javier had a much smaller pile next to his seat. He exuded an air of inconvenience at being made to partake in the childish task and clearly hadn't gone about it with the same dedication as his partner.

"You know me too well," said Alexis with a beautiful grin. Castle's heartstrings tugged painfully. He really missed his daughter now that she didn't live with him full time. She was definitely a ray of light in his sometimes bleak world.

"Now, Richard, Annie called a bit ago to get the final headcount for the party. Do you have the RSVP list?"

"Yes, it's upstairs somewhere," said Castle. "Speaking of my talented event-planner… Why are we in charge of decorations?"

"We're not," said Alexis. "Still, Gram thinks the party could use a little more sparkle and I agree. Besides, this is fun, don't you think?"

"Lots of fun," said Javier dryly.

"Oh, don't act like you weren't the first one at the table," chided Martha. She reached over to pat his cheek. Javier grimaced at the attention.

"I was tired of standing," he argued. Alexis chuckled. Castle smirked in amusement.

"Lanie is coming to the party," the writer informed Javier. "Doesn't that make you happy?" Javier shrugged as he nodded slowly. Kevin put down his scissors and leaned back against Castle's chest. The older man brushed his hand over the boy's forehead, pushing his hair away from his face. "You done?" The blond made a small sound of affirmation.

"Nap time?" guessed Martha.

Javier's cheeks pinked slightly and he glanced surreptitiously at Alexis before focusing on Martha. "We don't take naps."

"I'm pretty sure you've taken one nearly every day since the change," pointed out Castle.

"_I_ haven't." Javier sat up a little straighter. Castle realized that was true - the older detective typically made it through the whole day, whereas his partner was the one whose smaller body needed more rest. Yesterday had been only the second time Javier had gone down in the middle of the day.

"Well, Mr. Big Boy, I'm going to take your little brother upstairs," said Castle. "Have fun making paper stars with the ladies." He pushed his chair back from the table and secured his hold on Kevin so he could stand up.

"Cas-_tle_," complained the Hispanic detective. Javier checked on Alexis' expression again. She seemed unconcerned by his bid to be treated like a grown up. Castle grinned gleefully to himself. While the boys seemed more okay with their child bodies around Castle, Beckett, and Martha, apparently Javier still felt the need to be seen as an adult by Castle's daughter. It was adorable.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Castle told his family. He made his way upstairs, trailed by a frustrated junior detective who insisted that the writer stop trying to embarrass him in front of the others. Castle was glad that Javier was behind him and couldn't see his cheek-splitting grin.

xXx

Beckett secured herself in the privacy of the master bedroom so she could make her phone calls without interruption. The first number she dialed belonged to Bianca. The white witch answered after a few rings.

"Hello, Katherine. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Beckett guessed that the older woman was still miffed at her for bringing Randy Bellefonte to their meeting yesterday and then refusing to let the witch have access to her partners. Well, Beckett was miffed about the wall of magic surrounding Castle's house, so they were even.

"Did you do something to Richard Castle's house in the Hamptons?" she asked without preamble.

"Well, I never," huffed Bianca in response to Beckett's tone. "You won't even tell me where you're staying, Katherine. What could I have possibly done?"

"So you don't know anything about a wall of magic surrounding his property?"

"You noticed it?"

Beckett ground her teeth together. "The boys noticed it. What did you do?"

"Really, Katherine, you could be a little more grateful. Those wards are in place to protect you and the children. They will dissuade less savory sorts from approaching the house. After the incident with the necromancer, it was prudent to shield the house as much as possible." Bianca sounded like she was scolding Beckett for being stubborn whereas she was the one going around behind Beckett's back and casting spells all over the place.

"That's all the wards do?" As annoyed as she was, Beckett supposed she could live with the added layer of protection.

"They will also alert myself or my associate if someone tries to cross their boundary."

Beckett pinched the bridge of her nose as a headache formed between her eyes. "We're coming back to the discussion about how you knew which house to 'protect', but first explain to me why you told _another_ witch where to find us."

"My associate is quite trustworthy and put up the wards as a favor to me, without requiring any explanation as to whom they were protecting or why it was necessary," said Bianca. "You obviously don't want _me_ to come near your precious little boys so I had no choice but to send someone else."

"Bianca…" Beckett swallowed a throaty growl of frustration. "It's not you. I don't want witches, period, near them. You couldn't have missed the fact that Randy hasn't seen them either and he's actually trying to help me."

Bianca audibly bristled at the other end of the line in response to Beckett's implication that she wasn't trying to help them. "Then you want me to have the wards removed?"

"Ugh, no." Beckett could imagine the self-righteous smirk on the witch's perfectly painted lips.

"Then I don't see what all the fuss is about."

"You know what, forget it," said Beckett. "Tell me how you knew where we were."

"I have resources, just like you, Katherine," said Bianca evasively. "I have an appointment for which I am about to be late. Please keep in mind that the wards only work if you stay within them. Good-bye."

Beckett stared incredulously at the screen of her phone which displayed the statistics of the recently ended call. Beckett tossed it to the side and flopped down on the bed. She grabbed one of the plush pillows and covered her face with it to muffle her exclamation of aggravation. She hated this case so much.

It helped a little. Feeling marginally more composed, Beckett ran her fingers through her messy hair and checked on the clock. It was already well after noon. Beckett guiltily picked up her cell-phone again and dialed the number for the 12th Precinct. As the phone rang she settled down at the foot of the bed. Once she was transferred to Detective Demming she immediately apologized for not checking in sooner.

"Don't worry about it," replied the robbery detective. "You needed a few hours to yourself. Got your head on straight now?"

"I don't know about getting any time to myself," said Beckett. "But I do feel a little better, despite a certain witch's desire to drive me mad. What have you found out concerning the Valduerez murder case?"

Demming paused as he considered addressing her comment about a witchy tormentor. Instead, he heeded her desire to talk about something else. "Interviews with the guests of the jewelry convention at the Clairemont Hotel were completed this morning. It turns out that a fair amount of expensive jewelry had gone missing the day before Valduerez was murdered, just like Castle learned when he visited. None of the missing items were found with the body except the diamond studs."

"So that lead is a bust?"

"On the contrary," said Demming. "A search of Mr. Hanson's office safe revealed quite the collection of stolen necklaces and earrings. They're being catalogued in Evidence right now. CSI had a look at them and didn't turn up any useable prints, but considering Hanson admitted to employing Valduerez and the studs were part of a set with one of the necklaces in his safe, it's clear that the two were working the scam together."

"Is there any evidence to suggest that Hanson was involved in Valduerez's death?"

"Not directly," replied Demming. "He did make large money transfers to another bank account each month. I have some people in Robbery comparing the transfers to known jewelry thefts in the past eighteen months to see if they correspond to a percentage of the total value."

"Did the bank account belong to Valduerez or any of the Bellefontes?"

"No. It belongs to a Mr. and Mrs. Denny Anderson."

"I don't know that name," said Beckett.

"According to Radiant Pines Elementary, they are the legal guardians of Serafina Valduerez," said Demming.

Beckett leaned forward excitedly with her elbows braced against her knees. "That's the kind of connection we need. Have you been in contact with them?"

"I spoke with Mr. Anderson's secretary," said Demming. "I scheduled a meeting with them for tomorrow morning at the precinct."

"Did they explain why they never came forward when Valduerez was found?"

"I suspect they wanted to distance themselves from the crime, seeing as they were a part of her illegal activities. Their official story is that she was staying with an aunt upstate for two weeks and it's not uncommon for them to be out of contact with Serafina when she's with relatives."

"Did they give a name for this 'aunt'?"

"Nora Bellefonte," said Demming.

"Good," said Beckett. "On that subject; did surveillance come in from the hospital?"

"Yes. About six in the morning an older gentleman, dressed like a patient, entered her room and left again after about five minutes. That falls within the approximate time period that Miss Parish says the poison could have been administered. No one at the hospital could identify the man as being an actual patient. With a little perseverance and a halfway clear shot of his face as he left the room, we were able to ID him as Mr. Winston Kennedy."

"Who is that?"

"He's a retired philanthropist with an unlisted address. Detective Holt is helping me track him down."

"Randy Bellefonte mentioned that he thinks his mother might have been killed by another witch as punishment for her use of black magic," said Beckett. "See if this Kennedy has any connections to Bianca Castova."

"Will do," said Demming. "Anything else?"

"Not unless you have anything for me."

"One more thing you might be interested in. While the crime scene unit was tearing apart Hanson's office, they noticed that a bookshelf seemed to be out of place. They pushed it back into its previous carpet marks and revealed a ragged hole in the wall."

"Any idea what caused the hole?"

"Well, the buckshot pellets embedded in the plaster were a pretty good indicator."

"You found where Valduerez fired her shotgun?"

"It appears so," said Demming. "The height of the scatter seems consistent with being fired by someone of diminutive stature and we know Valduerez was associated with Hanson."

"That's great news. We're finally making headway on this homicide. Did you speak with any of the neighbors? Surely someone heard a shotgun being fired."

"No one admitted to hearing anything," said Demming. "It's a commercial building, so it's likely that it would have been mostly empty by the time the shot was fired."

"True," said Beckett. Her brief elation soured a little.

"I'll let you know if we have any luck on these leads or if anything new comes up," promised Demming.

"Thanks." Beckett ended the call and slipped her phone into her pocket. Her desire to discuss these new developments with Castle overrode her earlier irritation at him so she decided to seek him out. To her surprise, he was crossing the short bridge between the two wings of the house when she stepped out of the master suite. Javier walked next to the writer. Her younger partner was missing from the group.

"Okay?" asked Castle hesitantly when he saw her.

"Yeah," said Beckett. The writer visibly relaxed. "I spoke with Demming. They've made some progress on the case."

"What did you find out?" asked Javier. He left Castle's side to come stand next to Beckett.

"Demming has virtually confirmed that Valduerez was stealing jewelry for Greg Hanson. His colleagues in Robbery are trying to link her to other similar crimes over the past year or so." Javier nodded and then looked at her expectantly for more information. "They also discovered that Valduerez fired her shotgun in Hanson's office, probably the night before she died."

"Do you think she was trying to kill Hanson?"

"I could understand why she might want to," said Beckett dryly. "Demming is supposed to call me as soon as they learn anything else. Where's Kevin?"

"I just put him down for a nap," said Castle. "Javier is too grown up for one."

"Damn straight."

"Language," admonished Castle and Beckett simultaneously. Javier scowled at them both.

"I figured I'd take this opportunity to prepare for tonight. I want to start a new Independence Day tradition. I told you about my new boat, right?"

"You mentioned that you purchased one," said Beckett.

"I want to take it out and watch the fireworks from the sea," said Castle. "The fireworks show here in Southampton isn't until Saturday night but there's one in Montauk tonight. It's about an hour away from here."

"That sounds romantic," said Beckett. She gave Castle a small, forgiving smile.

"Ew, no," protested Javier.

"Hush, you." Beckett laughed and swatted at the boy's shoulder. "Whenever you get up the courage to tell your crush about your feelings, you can make kissy-face under the fireworks, too." Javier covered his offended appendage with his hand and pouted at his partner.

"I'm starting to think Javier doesn't even know who he supposedly likes," complained Castle.

"Oh, he does," said Beckett knowingly. "I figured out whom."

"What?!" Beckett smiled gloatingly at her boyfriend.

"You did not," denied Javier. He didn't look very sure of himself, though - he knew Beckett well enough to recognize when she was being honest or not.

"Yes, I did. And I agree with Lanie. Your crush is very cute." She tousled Javier's hair playfully. He looked stricken at her revelation.

"Who is it?" asked Castle.

"You mean you can't figure it out?" goaded Beckett. She was enjoying this probably more than she should. Her minor victory was going a long way to dissipate her anger at Castle for allowing unflattering rumors about her to spread through the town. "I thought you were such a great observer of people, Castle."

"I bet Javier told you. You two enjoy being partners in crime way too much."

"He didn't." Beckett knelt down so she was at eye-level with her panicking partner. She took each of his hands in her own and squeezed reassuringly. "I'm not going to tell _any_one without your permission," she promised. He seemed to understand her special emphasis and exhaled shakily. She squeezed his hands again before standing up straight. She let him go as she turned to face her pouting lover. "I'm feeling a little sleepy myself. I think I'll lie down for a few minutes as well."

"Kate, it's unhealthy to keep secrets from me," said Castle.

"Nope, you have to figure it out for yourself."

"Fine. Come on Javier, we have work to do and you and I are going to have a _long_ conversation about the birds and the bees." Castle grabbed his hand and started pulling the Hispanic detective towards the stairs.

"I want to stay with Beckett."

"She's going to take a nap and you made such a big deal about being too old for naptime that I know you can't possibly be tired." Castle pried Javier's fingers away from the banister and scooped the six-year-old into his arms. Javier squirmed until he could see Beckett over the writer's shoulder.

"Beckett! Beckett!" The lead detective wiggled her fingers coyly at her partner as Castle carried him down the stairs. Once they were out of sight, Beckett made her way to the other side of the bridge. She slipped through the partially open doorway to Kevin's room. She tugged down the thin bedspread so she could slip underneath and curl around her younger partner. It wasn't long until she joined him in sleep.

* * *

_to be continued…_

Author's Notes:

The wonderful Lezzles made some cover art for _The Spellbound Affair_. You can see it on her blog at lsmwalls DOT tumblr DOT com. You may need to scroll down a little to find the amazing graphic. Please let her know what a great job she did.

Also, thank you to my awesome beta-reader, TXMedic.

Please let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I appreciate all of the reviews and look forwarding to talking about the story with each of you. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	24. Thursday Evening

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Twenty-Four

* * *

By the time Kate and Kevin woke from their nap it was nearing two-thirty. Castle was growing impatient to leave for the marina, guessing that it would be crowded as other vacationers tried to take advantage of the long holiday weekend. He double checked the small bag he'd packed full of snacks, bottled water, champagne, and sunscreen. They needed to make a stop at the boat shop before they could leave, to buy life jackets small enough for Javier and Kevin. He had enough adult-sized ones to cover himself, Kate, Martha, and Alexis.

Once everyone had donned their bathing suits beneath their beach clothes and the remaining gear was loaded into the trunk of the Mercedes, they finally piled into the cars. The two redheads would take Martha's rental car since there wasn't enough room in Castle's car for all of them.

Kate smiled fondly at her younger partner as she secured the five point restraint across his belly. "This doesn't look so bad, baby boy." She ran her fingers over the padded armrest.

"I'll trade you," he volunteered crankily. He kicked the back of the passenger seat lightly.

"That's okay," replied Kate. She kissed him wetly on the cheek. He wiped at his face with the sleeve of his t-shirt and sulked. "You good, Jav?"

"Yeah."

Castle, who was already situated in the driver's seat, found the Hispanic boy's face in the rearview mirror. Despite his ardent efforts to drag a name out of Javier, he was still no closer to learning the identity of the detective's secret crush. Clearly, Kate had cheated. Probably Lanie had told her. It really wasn't fair.

Kate slipped into the passenger seat and closed her door. Castle started the engine while she buckled her seat belt. It was a short drive to the marina, which served Castle just fine. He was eager to show off his new toy to his friends. Martha followed closely behind him as they navigated through the narrow streets towards the waterfront. There was a private parking lot for people who rented a boat slip at the club. As Castle had predicted, it was already starting to fill up.

Martha and Kate took the boys over to pick out life jackets in the little waterfront shop just off the main walkway while Castle and Alexis made sure they had everything they needed for the short outing. After completing their purchases, the group started the short trek to Castle's slip. Javier and Kevin eagerly inspected all of the different boats they passed. Their excitement was contagious and even Kate engaged in their game of pointing out the witty or sentimental names of the boats and yachts they passed. Kate had a tight hold on Kevin's hand but Javier roamed freely. He nearly gave Castle a heart attack when he stepped within just a couple inches of the edge. The writer forced himself to stop being so paranoid. The kid wouldn't fall in.

They finally rounded the corner and Castle's newest lady came into view. He stopped proudly in front of the white vessel. The name _Gloria Scott_ was scrawled across the back of the boat in bold cursive font.

"I thought you said you bought a _boat_," said Javier as he eyed the forty-foot vessel skeptically.

"It is a boat, kind of." Castle adjusted the strap of the bag over his shoulder. "It's a cruiser. Come on, I'll give you the tour." He motioned for his guests to step aboard the small yacht. Alexis and Martha wasted no time going aboard.

Kate raised an eyebrow as she regarded her boyfriend. "Who, exactly, is Gloria Scott?"

Kevin tugged on her hand. "It's from Sherlock Holmes," the toddler informed her. "Come on." He ineffectually tried to drag her towards the cruiser.

"You would know that," complained Javier as he regarded his partner disdainfully.

"Just because I _can_ read…" Kevin shrieked playfully as Javier lunged for him. Fortunately for him, Castle intercepted the older boy.

"No horseplay on the dock," he scolded. "You're going to give me a heart attack." He lifted Javier the short distance from the main walkway to the aft cockpit. "Come here, Kevin." Kate released her junior partner so Castle could swing him over the bull rail and onto the cruiser as well. Kevin latched onto Javier's arm.

"Isn't this so cool?"

"It's pretty neat," admitted Javier. "I claim this seat for the fireworks." He dragged Kevin up the single step to the partially shaded seating area behind the enclosed upper salon.

Castle offered Kate his hand to guide her onto the boat. Now that she understood the source of the boat's name she gazed about herself. "This is beautiful, Castle."

"Thank you." He climbed up next to her. "Let me show you around." The tour went pretty quickly since the vessel wasn't overly large. The writer walked them through the upper salon, pointing out the helm as they passed it. At the bottom of the short staircase was a small galley. Behind a folding partition wall was the master stateroom with its three piece bathroom. The large queen sized berth took up most of the space but there was plenty of storage under and around the bed. Under the upper salon was the aft stateroom with matching twin-sized bunks and a second bathroom.

The group returned to the upper deck where Alexis and Martha had claimed seats at the exterior cockpit. Javier climbed into the captain's chair at the helm and studied the navigation system curiously. "Do you actually know how to drive this thing?" he asked.

"Yes," said Castle. "Don't touch anything." Javier made a face at Castle's 'overreaction' but obediently sat back in the chair, content to just look for now. Kevin stood at his side, also gazing at the multiple touch screens and controls. Kate took a seat at the small dining area to keep an eye on her boys while Castle disembarked again to untie the lines holding the boat to the fingerfloats that flanked each side of his single berth slip. Alexis helped him, eager to learn the ropes (pun intended).

Finally content that everything was taken care of from the dock-side, Castle rejoined his friends and family. He shooed the boys away from the controls so he could turn on the engine and carefully pull out into the fairway. Castle always unconsciously held his breath until the sleek hull of his cruiser was clear of the sharp wooden edges of the waler. As they slowly worked their way down the narrow watercourse, Javier hung on the edge of the captain's chair and peppered Castle with questions about the cruiser's D6 engine and other technical specifications. Castle did his best to answer him, though he didn't have every single number memorized. He was able to quote the exact horsepower of 370.

They turned into the wider interior channel and reached the entrance channel to the Shinnecock Bay in no time. Beyond the jetties was the wide open ocean. To his relief, the waters of the Atlantic were relatively calm. He navigated out to just beyond the buoys that outlined the edges of the swimming areas and no wake zones. "Come on, Dad," called Alexis through the open sliding door. "Show them what this girl can do."

Castle grinned at the two little boys staring up at him enthusiastically. "You want to go fast?"

"Yes, please," said Kevin. Javier nodded emphatically.

"Go sit in the back with Alexis so you can feel the wind and the spray," he suggested. Kate followed her partners back towards the cockpit. Martha and Alexis made room for their companions in the L-shaped booth. Once Castle was satisfied that all of his passengers were seated safely, he pushed the throttle forward and the cruiser lifted out of the water slightly to glide across the glassy surface. He glanced back as much as he dared. Alexis had one hand firmly holding down her sun hat as she beamed at the others. Martha's hair was protected by a securely tied scarf. Kate's long amber locks whipped about her face uncontrollably as she returned Alexis' smile. She had one hand firmly twisted in the back of Kevin's t-shirt as he knelt backwards on the seat so he could watch the waves break around the side of the boat. Javier also looked out across the water but he could do so from a seated position.

After a few miles, Castle pulled back on the throttle and slowed the boat down to a speed that would allow for conversation. Kate decided they were moving slowly enough for her to release her hold on Kevin and join Castle at the helm. She slid onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You know, it's kind of hot to see you sitting in the captain's chair."

"Well, you're kind of sexy with your hair all windblown," replied Castle. Kate grinned at him. She leaned down for a slow kiss. She pulled back teasingly when he tried to deepen the smooch.

"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Castle. You'll have to do more than drive a pretty boat to earn anything beyond a kiss."

"Even if I drive the boat really fast?" Castle slid his hands up her sides, dragging the loose fabric of her linen shirt with them. He leaned forward to press his lips against the smooth, tan skin of her sternum. Kate carded her fingers through his thick hair.

"Richard, are you watching where you're going?" called Martha.

"Yes, Mother!" Castle groaned and pulled back so he actually could see around Kate. His girlfriend giggled at being caught. They had gotten a little off track during his and Kate's brief interaction. Castle adjusted their bearings so that they didn't end up in the middle of the ocean. He also set the cruise control to keep them going at an even pace.

"So, are you wearing a one or two piece bathing suit?" asked the writer, daring to look away from the windshield again. He used one hand to tug at the gaping neck of her shirt. He was starting to think she wasn't wearing anything at all beneath the soft fabric until he finally found the edge of her bikini top stretching across the swell of her breast. "My dear, there is hardly any fabric to this suit."

"Your point?" Kate ran the tip of her tongue over her upper lip teasingly.

"There are little kids on this boat," Castle mentioned in a strangled voice as he explored the soft expanse of skin with his eyes.

"Neither of whom are blushing virgins," said Kate in a sultry voice. "Don't you like it?"

"I very much like it." Castle shifted in his seat slightly to hide how much he liked the barely there fabric that taunted him with what it did manage to conceal. He forced himself to check on their bearings again.

"Are you two quite finished?" Castle startled and nearly dumped Kate from his lap. He fought to control his racing heart as he looked down at the appalled face of Javier. "I'm pretty sure you have a bedroom for that kind of behavior."

"You are no fun," pouted Kate. She slid off of Castle's lap, much to the writer's chagrin. "Did you need something?"

"Alexis said that we might be able to swim somewhere around here."

"Don't you remember how cold the water was this morning?" asked Kate.

"That sounds like just what you two need."

"Can I drown him?" asked Castle plaintively. "This far out to sea, no one would ever find his body." Kate laughed radiantly. Javier stared at Castle with a deadpan expression.

"Come on, sweetheart. We'll go test the temperature of the water." Kate took Javier's hand and led him back outside. Castle turned on the autopilot and excused himself to use the restroom.

xXx

The water was still cold. The water temperature gauge at the helm optimistically registered 59 degrees. In spite of her heated exchange a few minutes ago with her boyfriend, Beckett wasn't all that interested in another cold bath. She and Alexis sat on the floor of the boat in their bathing suits to let their legs dangle over the back and the sun soak into their exposed skin. They were high enough out of the water that only Beckett's feet and lower legs reached the salty water. The slightly shorter Alexis idly kicked her feet back and forth, sending out tiny waves from their anchored position.

Castle had found a calm spot right at the edge of a swimming area where those who were brave enough to face the cold could enter the water. Martha brought out the ingredients to make cocktails for those old enough to drink and set up shop at the tiny bar.

"Okay, everyone less than four feet tall, come here," ordered Castle. He held aloft the new life jackets. "If you're going to play in or near the water, you have to wear one of these."

"We know how to swim, Castle," said Kevin. He leaned against Beckett's back with his elbow propped on her shoulder for balance. Beckett craned her neck as far as she could to look up at him. All she could see was his profile as he coolly regarded the author.

"Yes, but there aren't huge waves to carry you away in my pool," argued Castle. "Can't you just humor me?"

"Beckett's not wearing a life jacket."

"Oh no, you're not dragging me into this," insisted the lead detective. She reached around to poke at him. Instead of moving out of her reach, the blond wrapped both of his arms around her neck in a loose backwards hug.

"Who will you make kissy faces at if Beckett drowns?" Next to her, Alexis giggled at his antics. It was probably too much to hope that her younger partner could be persuaded to hang on someone else.

"I won't drown," Beckett promised him. She grabbed his arm to pull him around to her front. She made sure to keep a tight hold on him - for Castle's sake, of course - since she now held the squirming, slippery, sunscreen-coated toddler inches from the edge of the boat. The boys had stripped down to just their swim trunks in preparation for swimming. "And wearing a life jacket will give me horrible tan lines."

"That's a small price to pay for your safety," Kevin informed her seriously. She held his gaze, her own features set in a stoic expression, until he broke first, laughing at his own silliness. Beckett chuckled with him and cuddled him tightly. She wanted to stay on this cruiser forever if it meant they could be free of their problems and all of her loved ones could remain happy and carefree. She looked up at Castle's poorly disguised sounds of distress at how closely she was holding the toddler to the water. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Javier, watching his two partners with a small smile.

"Okay, go get your jacket before poor Castle has a coronary," said Beckett. She lifted Kevin up so she could set him on his feet at her side. She nudged him towards the writer. He went obediently. Castle seemed much more relaxed once the two junior detectives were buckled into the safety vests. Javier tugged on Castle's hand to prod the older man into the water as well.

"Don't forget your life jacket, Dad," called Alexis once her father had given in to the boys' insistent pleading. Castle stuck his tongue out at her but retrieved his own jacket nonetheless. Castle grabbed each of the boys under one arm and launched himself off the side of the boat into the cool water. The kids shouted their dislike of the action and immediately set about retaliating once they returned to the surface. Beckett admonished them to move further away from the boat when the droplets started hitting her and Alexis. All the while, a fond smile remained on her face.

"Would either of you ladies like a drink?" asked Martha. Beckett and Alexis both twisted around to look at her.

"I'm fine for now, Grams," said Alexis. Beckett seconded her statement.

"Suit yourselves," said the older redhead. She took a seat on one of the barstools with her own fresh margarita. "This is picture perfect weather," Martha stated.

Beckett leaned back on her palms and tilted her face up towards the sky. The warm rays felt wonderful. A small tinge of guilt tugged at her when she thought of Marionne Valduerez, whose daughter's murder remained unsolved while Beckett relaxed on the back of a yacht. She decided to let herself enjoy the rest of that evening and then head back to the city first thing in the morning. She could already tell that the slow day with no new devastating upheavals was helping to clear her mind, which would do more to help the bereaved mother in the long run.

"You seem happy right now," said Alexis in a soft voice. Beckett opened her eyes and looked over at the younger Castle. "You and Dad have both been so stressed since last Friday. I'm glad to see that you're doing better now."

"Today was a good day." Beckett conveniently brushed aside her short fight with Castle and the frustrating phone call with Bianca. "It helped a lot to be here with you guys."

"I get the impression that Dad is starting to enjoy having the detectives around. He claims to be a big kid at heart but I know he likes being a father just as much."

"He's good at it." Beckett sought out her boyfriend, still splashing around in the chilly water. Castle wore a serious expression as he prepared for his next act of extreme water acrobats but beneath it she could see how much fun he was having. Her mind wandered a bit as she imagined the writer playing with a little brown-haired, blue-eyed tyke who called him Daddy instead of Castle. Her heart beat a little harder and she was surprised by how much she wanted her daydream to be real.

"I think you're starting to get used to them being little, too," stated Alexis, drawing Beckett back into their conversation. She smiled softly at the detective.

"I very much miss their help at the precinct," said Beckett. "Though, if the two of them weren't so miserable, I could let myself enjoy this a little more. It's easy for me - I still have my life. They've lost so much."

"I think they've gained a bit, too," pointed out Alexis. "How often do you see them just let go and have fun?" Kevin and Javier were each smiling widely as they hung on Castle, daring and taunting each other with more and more wild stunts. Apparently their game was engaging enough that they didn't even notice the coldness of the water.

"They're happy in this moment," said Beckett. "When they're distracted they might forget about how limited their lives are now, but it always comes back to them quickly. Javier, for example, has grown up feelings for another person that he'll never be able to act on as a child."

"Oh yes, his 'mystery' crush," said Alexis. "Dad was complaining to me before we left that you had figured it out and wouldn't tell him who. I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out. It's so obvious to me."

"You know who Javier likes?" Beckett asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it took me like two hours to figure it out after Lanie told me that they'd split for good," said Alexis. "The way they act around each other was a dead giveaway."

"Huh." Beckett didn't like it that Alexis, who had interned in the morgue for just a short while, was so much more informed about her partner's life than she.

Alexis seemed to sense Beckett's exasperation. "I'm sure it was easier for me to see only because I was on the outside looking in. You and Dad are always in the middle of everything and honestly, you really only have eyes for each other most of the time."

"Yes, I've been told that many times," said Beckett candidly. She shook her head briefly and smirked. "Anyway, Javier's a bit sensitive about the subject so I wouldn't tell him that you know, or give your father any help."

"Of course not," agreed Alexis. "So, have you guys talked about what you're going to do if you can't break the curse?"

"Not really," said Beckett. "Neither of us wants to admit that's a possibility. Of course, I'd keep them if they wanted to stay with me. I think Castle has expressed similar sentiments." Beckett thought for a moment. She knew that Alexis wasn't always thrilled about her dad's relationship with the detective, especially when the writer ended up in danger. Alexis had also been the center of Castle's world for her entire life. Beckett's entrance into their life had already upset the balance. The addition of two little kids would definitely change things. "Would you be okay with that?"

"I used to think I didn't want my dad to have any more kids," admitted Alexis. "I like having his undivided attention. Now, when I see him with the detectives and realize how happy he is being a father, I find that I don't mind as much. I'm not thrilled, of course, to have to share but I think it's good for him. I don't want him to be lonely while I'm at Columbia."

"No one will ever take your place at the center of Castle's world," said Beckett. "I think you'll always be his leading lady. I just hope you don't mind me filling a supporting role."

"I'll get used to it," said Alexis with an impish smile. Beckett laughed.

"So tell me about Columbia. Are you taking advantage of everything college has to offer?"

"I'm trying." Alexis launched into a story about the interesting people she'd met and how her classes were a new and refreshing challenge compared to her high school subjects. Beckett listened to her diligently while keeping an eye on the guys. With a start she realized that she didn't think of them as her lover or her partners or her boyfriend's daughter. At that moment, she was surrounded by her family.

The feeling remained with her throughout the rest of the afternoon and the spectacular fireworks show. As she stared out at the stars that filled the pitch black sky above the ocean while Castle navigated back to Southampton, she once again pondered the idea of motherhood and having children of her own.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Castle's boat is based on the 41 Cantius by Cruiser Yachts.

Also, thank you to my awesome beta-reader, TXMedic.

I love hearing what you think about the story. Your reviews encourage and inspire me, so please don't hesitate to review. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	25. Second Friday Morning

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Twenty-Five

* * *

The sun was barely peaking over the horizon when Beckett slipped into Javier's room the next morning. Like his partner, the junior detective was still sleeping off yesterday's late night festivities. Unlike Kevin, however, Javier stirred when Beckett leaned down to press a good-bye kiss to his forehead.

"You're leaving?" he asked sleepily. He blinked a few times to clear his vision.

"I want to join Demming for the interview with the Andersons, the couple with whom Seraphina Valduerez stayed when she was attending Radiant Pines," said Beckett.

Javier sat up and pouted. "But today is…" Beckett didn't need him to finish his statement to understand what he was trying to say. One week ago, Seraphina's body had been found in the alley and the case that caused them so much heartache had begun. Friday marked the one week anniversary of Javier and Kevin's transformations.

"I know, sweetheart." She squeezed his hand.

"When are you coming back?"

"Probably very late tonight. Randy Bellefonte left me a voicemail yesterday afternoon. The morgue released his mother's body and the visitation is this afternoon. Hopefully a few of our prime suspects will be in attendance and I can make a few arrests."

"I want to go."

"To the visitation?"

"Yes."

"Javi, there is no way that is even remotely a good idea," argued Beckett. "No. There will be who knows how many witches there, including a few who have been looking for the two of you. It would be like walking straight into the lion's den."

"I don't care. That woman ruined my life. She turned me into a _child_ for no better reason than I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I want to see for myself that she's really gone."

It sounded a little morbid but Beckett understood. She could fully sympathize with his desire to face the one who had done something so horrible to him. Though there was still hope that Javier and Kevin would be returned to their adult bodies, the transformation back to normal wouldn't change the fact that they had been cursed for however long it ended up lasting. The boys deserved some measure of closure. Beckett likened it to her loathing of William Bracken. She _needed_ to look him in the eye when she charged him with her mother's murder or it would never feel like it was over to her.

But it was so dangerous.

In the best case scenario, only Randy would be there with some of his non-magical acquaintances. Beckett doubted that the witchy council would fail to send at least one representative. Hopefully that person would be Bianca Castova, with whom Beckett was at least familiar (though also a bit annoyed). In the worst case scenario, the funeral home would be overrun with witches, including Rayford Bellefonte, the necromancer, Gregory Hanson's associates, and any number of Council members who wanted something from her partners.

"Beckett." Javier looked at her intensely with his huge chocolate brown eyes. "You can't deny us this."

Beckett ran her fingers through her loose hair. "I'll talk to Castle," she promised. "It starts at four."

Javier was too wide awake then to go back to sleep. He followed Beckett downstairs where Castle was preparing a latte for Beckett to take with her on the road. Whereas Beckett was dressed in pressed slacks and a fitted blouse, Castle still wore his sleep clothes under his well-loved housecoat. The writer looked surprised to see Beckett's little shadow.

"You're up early, kiddo."

"Kevin and I are going to the witch's visitation," Javier informed him without preamble. His tone brooked no room for discussion and his expression dared Castle to argue with him.

"You're okay with this?" Castle looked incredulously at Beckett.

"How can we tell them no?" she asked in a pained voice. "If it were me, I'd want the exact same thing."

"We can say no by the fact that this is the most idiotic, ridiculous, and perilous idea I've heard in a long time," said Castle.

"They need closure, Castle," argued Beckett.

"What closure? They're still little kids, for Pete's sake!"

Beckett felt her hackles rise a little bit at his raised voice. "They deserve the opportunity to face their tormentor one last time, just like I plan to be the one who sends Bracken away for good."

"I understand that, but the risks far exceed the benefits. There is no way this outing could end well." Castle silently pleaded with her to think rationally about her plan. Unfortunately, they were on different pages when it came to rationalizing whether or not to let the boys attend the visitation.

"There are some risks worth taking," said Beckett levelly.

"You know what; the three of you are _horrible_ for each other. Especially you two!" Castle pointed his finger at Beckett and then Javier. "None of you possess a single shred of self-preservation. How many times have one of you almost _died_ because you had to take some _risk_ instead of doing the smart thing? And then the only time one of you has enough sense to realize something is a Bad Idea, he gets treated like a social pariah."

"If you're not willing to bring them back to the city, I'll come pick them up myself," said Beckett angrily. Castle didn't understand. How could he? He wasn't a cop and he hadn't suffered through any life-changing events. Sometimes she wasn't sure if he thought of solving murders as anything more than a game. She'd held the hands of enough grieving loved ones to know that sometimes the only thing that could start the healing process was seeing the person who did you wrong face to face. She'd been the grieving loved one.

"No. For once, I am putting my foot down," said Castle. "No."

"It's not your decision to make!"

"Like hell it isn't," argued Castle. "_I've_ taken care of them, fed them and clothed them, ever since the transformation. _I'm_ the one who spent hours at the doctor's with Kevin after the car accident. _I'm_ the one who comforted them after the necromancer attacked us."

"You didn't have to do all that," said Beckett. She hated the tears that were collecting in the corners of her eyes and the lump that had formed in her throat. She didn't want to fight. "They're my responsibility."

"I love them just as much as you do, Kate," said Castle. He sounded a little choked up as well. "They're _our_ responsibility. And I'm telling you, I do. Not. Think. This is a good. Idea." He glanced over her shoulder suddenly and cursed under his breath. She was surprised when he brushed past her, headed towards the arched doorway. She spun around and swore herself when she realized that their fight had woken Kevin. The toddler looked devastated as he stood in the opening, one hand braced against the textured wall.

Castle picked him up a moment later and hugged him tightly. The writer rocked back and forth as he tried to soothe the trembling boy with hushed consolations. Beckett could barely make out his words. "Shh, it's all right. Kate and I aren't arguing over you and Javi. We're just having a spirited discussion. It's all right."

All of the peace that Beckett had gained back the day before felt broken and the ragged edges pressed against her insides. She didn't think it was possible for them to resolve this without someone she cared for deeply being left very unhappy – not that everyone wasn't already upset.

Small arms wrapped around her hips as Javier pressed his face against her stomach. She cupped his head with one hand and rubbed his upper back with the other. She struggled to dam the emotional tide that was slowly overwhelming her. She hated feeling torn and not knowing what to do. Beckett completely understood Javier's desire to attend the visitation. She also shared Castle's concern about the dangers that awaited them.

Castle glanced over towards her as he continued to rhythmically shift his weight from one foot to the other. Kevin was quieter now, thanks to the writer's administrations. Beckett held his gaze and poured all of her conflicting feelings into her look. When he broke the connection a few seconds later, pressing his lips against the disheveled hair behind Kevin's tiny ear, his brow was furrowed with deep thought. Still, she couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking.

From the living room, the beautifully detailed grandfather clock started to chime the seven o'clock hour. Beckett needed to get going if she was to have enough time to settle in at the precinct before the scheduled interview with the Andersons. As it was, she was going to be over an hour late for the start of her shift. She gently pushed Javier a step back and knelt down so she could address him at his level. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart. We'll figure this out." She found herself repeating that particular mantra a lot these days. Already it was starting to lose its effectiveness.

"Please come back as soon as you can," he requested.

"I will," she promised. "I'll be here by nine, at the latest." He nodded solemnly. Beckett brushed her fingers through his short hair, straightening the dark locks a bit. "Be good." She gave him one last watery smile before leaning forward to kiss his cheek. She rose to her full height slowly. "Rick, don't forget about the supplies in the hall closet."

"Okay," he said. His voice sound a little rough. He shifted the toddler's weight to one arm so he could hold his other out to Beckett in an invitation. She slid into his strong embrace and her emotions nearly escaped her tight hold. She took a deep breath. "Please be safe, Kate. Take Demming with you if you insist on going to the visitation."

Beckett took a deep breath and looked at him hopefully. Castle's expression as he returned her gaze only held his love and concern for her, despite their argument. The look rekindled her hope that he understood that she was torn between siding with him against the dangers of taking the boys to the funeral home and her duty to honor her partners' wishes. He had won, for now, but there were still many hours before the final decision had to be made.

They exchanged a sorrowful kiss. Beckett licked her lips as she pulled away and stepped out of Castle's hug. She patted Kevin's back in a silent farewell. She took up Javier's hand as the group walked to the front door together. On the front stoop she squeezed Javier's fingers briefly before transferring the care of her partner to the writer. She was glad that despite Javier and Castle being on opposite sides of the line drawn figuratively in the sand, the Hispanic detective still leaned heavily against the author, both of his little hands clasping Castle's.

Castle could do nothing but nod to her as she looked back at the trio one last time before ducking down to enter her car. Both Kevin and Javier pulled away slightly to wave morosely at her. She returned the gesture and then pulled her door shut. If she didn't leave now, she might never.

xXx

Castle slouched down on his couch and rubbed his hands over his face. He had a little time to himself, having deposited the boys in Javier's room for a few more minutes of rest to make up for their early morning and late night. He'd passed his mother briefly in the hall. Martha had been proud of him for standing his ground against the detectives in the showdown that was apparently heard around the house. Her support did little to lift his spirits. Even if he knew he was right and the only one being responsible at the moment, he hated that everyone was so upset.

His cushion shifted slightly as someone sat down next to him. Castle turned his head slightly so he could see Alexis' concerned face. "Are you okay, Dad?"

"I'm fine, honey."

"And the detectives?"

"They will be." Castle wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a sideways hug. "I'm so glad that you were blessed with a substantial amount of common sense."

"We all have our moments," said Alexis. "You're not completely without blame, either, you know."

"Is that so?" Castle blinked inquisitively at her.

"I distinctly remember having the same argument with you after Kate was shot at the funeral. And then there were the multiple times you stayed with her while in fatal proximity to a bomb."

"Touché," he said with a small smile.

"Do you think that Kevin and Javier will ever be big again?"

"Yes," said Castle with certainty. He was less certain, though, about when. "Even if we can't figure out how to undo the spell, I have a feeling they'll grow up. If the whole point of this was for Seraphina Valduerez to relive her life, it wouldn't make sense for her to stay a child forever."

"That's true," said Alexis thoughtfully. She grinned to herself.

"What?" asked Castle when he saw her expression.

"They've always kind of treated me like a little sister," said the redhead. "I figured out that you have Detective Ryan run background checks on my boyfriends and that someone at the precinct deleted those pictures of Ashley kissing other girls off the internet."

"I plead the fifth."

"Uh huh. Anyway, it's amusing that the roles are reversed now."

"They're much better behaved when you're around," said Castle. "Javier even tries to censor his sailor talk."

Alexis giggled. "He's cute when he's trying to be all grown up even though he's so small right now. Don't tell him I said that."

"I won't, because he'd probably take it out on me instead of you." Castle mock-groaned. "I was thinking I might watch the film from last night to distract myself from all the drama. Interested?"

"Sure. Do we need snacks?"

"But of course," replied Castle. "You make the kitchen run and I'll grab the camcorder."

They parted ways and met back up a quarter of an hour later. Castle hooked the digital recorder up to the television and rewound the movie to the start of his filming on the boat. Alexis settled in against his side again and offered to share the bowl of sliced apples and peanut butter with him.

Alexis had actually been the one to retrieve the camcorder and start filming the tail end of the guys' antics in the water. When even the excitement of their games could no longer overcome the chill of the water, Castle had herded the boys towards the rear of the cruiser. He lifted Javier up as far as he could so Kate could pull him the rest of the way onto the boat. They did the same with Kevin. Castle swam around to the side of the boat where a small ladder was affixed and climbed out himself. By the time Martha handed him a large beach towel, Kate had already wrapped her partners in fluffy ones of their own.

"Brrr," complained Castle as he rubbed the towel vigorously over his arms and legs.

"It's not that cold," teased Kevin.

On the screen, Castle motioned for Alexis to hand him the camera. Once he had control of the device, he zoomed in on the toddler. "And what color are your lips, short-stuff?"

"Mm, pink."

"Try blue." Castle shifted the viewfinder to focus on Javier. "You're looking a bit purple, too, kiddo."

"I'll survive." The Hispanic detective gave the camera a serious look. If he was doomed to be filmed during this time of adversity then he would make himself look as macho as possible.

"Richard, you're dripping all over the seat," complained Martha. The image on the screen shuddered violently as the writer shifted to film the small puddle that had formed under his wet swim trunks.

"It's a boat, mother. Things are supposed to get wet."

"Not when the water is the temperature of ice. Shoo, shoo. Go change."

The camera veered back to where Kate was briskly rubbing the corner of Kevin's towel over his head to soak up some of the water from his hair. The toddler protested the action, though it was mostly muffled by the towel and his giggles. Javier sidled up against Kate's side, looking to leech some of warmth out of her slightly pinked skin. "You two want to get dressed, too?" asked Castle.

"S'warm here," replied Javier.

"I'm warm, you're not," corrected Kate. "You're giving me goose bumps." She left off mothering the toddler so she could push Javier a few inches away and pull his towel up tighter around his shoulders. "You can cuddle when you're dry and don't have the body temperature of a corpse."

Javier snuck a glance at the camera and let out a long-suffering sigh. "I don't _cuddle_, Beckett."

"I do," admitted Kevin as he tried to climb into Beckett's lap.

"Nuh-uh," denied the lead detective. "No one gets to cuddle with me if they're wearing a wet bathing suit." She caught him under the arms and set him on his feet in front of her seat. "Go, both of you." She guided Javier to the ground as well.

"You're wearing a bathing suit," said Kevin. He frowned at her.

"The key word in that last statement was 'wet.'" Kate turned him around and gently nudged his rear end with her foot. "Tell Castle you need a brush, too." The blond strands, slightly darkened with moisture, stood out in all directions thanks to Kate's earlier toweling. The screen went black as Kevin reached up to pat down his wild hair self-consciously while Javier snickered at him.

A second later the video returned. The sky was darker now as the sun set behind the shadowy outline of Montauk, NY. In the background were numerous other boats, filled with people who had the same plan to watch the fireworks from the water. One of their closest neighbors had a chocolate Labrador who was having a great time jumping in and out of the low-sitting fishing boat. The two mini-detectives crouched at the back of the boat and whistled at the dog, trying to gain its attention.

Javier and Kevin were each in cargo shorts and a long-sleeve shirt as the missing sun had taken a lot of the warmth with it. The females had all tugged on warmer clothes as well, though they were content to sit in the exterior cockpit and make small talk instead of hanging off the back of the boat. Castle kept the viewfinder directed primarily at the boys, because A, they were the most interesting, and B, they weren't wearing their life jackets and Castle was terrified one of them was going to lean over too far and fall in.

Javier laughed out loud when the dog finally swam close enough to their boat to splash them a bit with its wagging tail. Kevin lay on his stomach so he could reach down and pat the Lab's head. Javier leaned down so he could whisper something into his partner's ear. Kevin twisted around slightly so he could grin widely at the older boy in response. Castle zoomed in as closely as he could, though the closer picture didn't do anything to augment the sound.

The dog's owner whistled shortly thereafter and the canine swam back to its own boat. Now with no source of entertainment in the dark water, the kids turned towards Castle for amusement. All around them, the other boaters had been lighting up firecrackers. Castle had his own hidden stash of the goods which he offered to bring out. The boys latched onto the idea with delight. The writer handed off the camera to his assistant director, Alexis, and went to find the explosives. Kate beckoned her junior detectives over to her.

"So, Detective Beckett, are you okay with Mr. Castle's blatant disregard for the laws of New York?" asked the college student with a laugh.

"I don't see any illegal substances aboard this vessel," said the lead homicide investigator. "What about you, baby boy?"

"Nuh-uh." Kate carded her fingers through Kevin's tamed hair as he knelt down to pull at the strap of one of his sandals.

"Javi?"

"It all looks legit to me."

The camera shifted briefly to center on Martha. The older woman seemed quite content to relax with her third - or was it fourth? - margarita and watch the younger generations interact. A moment later the film panned again, over to where Javier was making his way into the upper salon in search of Castle, because apparently two minutes was much too long to wait for fireworks.

The author finally returned with a cardboard box. He set it on the bar and pulled out a variety of small explosives. He had bigger ones that were too dangerous to set off in the crowded bay, but there were enough smoke bombs, whistlers, and sparklers to keep them all entertained until the real show started.

Alexis remained in charge of the camera so Castle could mother-hen the two boys who impatiently grabbed at the fireworks. He started them off with sparklers so he could drag a couple of the bricks from the bottom of the on-board grill and set them up at the back of the boat. The clay units would hopefully protect the floor of the cruiser during their fun.

Alexis stopped filming when she had had enough of watching and wanted to set off a few firecrackers of her own. The video picked up about thirty minutes later after the first of the Montauk fireworks exploded into the night sky. Castle set the camera on the small table of the L-shaped booth so he could film the kids and still enjoy the show with his girlfriend. He took a seat behind her and leaned back against the cool glass of the enclosed salon. Kate scooted into the V of his legs and rested her head against his shoulder. She pulled her feet up so there would be enough room for the rest of their companions. Javier sat on her feet, watching diligently for the next fireworks. Kevin made himself comfortable between Alexis and Martha. Once the show started in earnest, they were all transfixed on the sky.

While the rest of the group was distracted by the colorful bursts of light, Kate twisted around slightly to accept a kiss from her boyfriend. The position was too awkward for an extended lip-lock so she eventually settled back against his chest once more.

"I like the ones that fizzle as they fall," said Kevin after one such firework faded into the night sky. He was sitting upright as he attentively waited for the next volley. Castle imagined that the Irishman had probably seen three decades worth of the Independence Day celebrations but tonight he acted as if it was his first time.

"I like the ones with the big bangs," said Alexis. "You can feel the shockwave travel through you."

"Isn't it neat how the sound follows behind the light? It's like seeing physics in real life." Kevin turned away from the show briefly so he could look at Alexis. He started briefly when one of Alexis' favored loud explosions took him by surprise.

"I wonder why it is that light travels faster than sound," mused the college student. No one offered up a theory so she returned to watching the show. She and the younger junior detective maintained a running commentary on the various fireworks. Now that he was watching on the video, which had a better angle on Kate's face than Castle had had the night before, the writer could see the small smile on the lead detective's face as she looked over at her partner with increasing frequency. The corner of her mouth would quirk up just a bit more each time his reaction reached a certain level of excitement.

The video recorded their various reactions to the show as it progressed towards its end. Castle picked up the camera again as the finale started, so he could zoom in on each of his loved one's faces.

He hadn't really noticed it the night before, but now that he was watching the recording again, it was easy for him to see the sorrow that fought against the forced smile on Javier's face. Before, it hadn't been until the kid had let out a small sigh that the others had been clued into his change in demeanor. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Huh?" Javier looked a bit started to be called out.

"You look like someone just flushed your favorite goldfish."

"Oh. Fireworks just always remind me of the military and when I was a soldier." He turned away from the camera to watch the random fireworks from private residences that had started up now that the main show was over.

Kevin scooted off his seat so he could climb up next to his partner. "We'll be big again, Javier," he said in a small voice. He wrapped his little arms around the older boy. Javier returned the hug awkwardly since Kevin had kind of caught him from the side. Kate leaned forward slightly so she could squeeze the Hispanic detective's shoulder.

The video cut one more time. For about two minutes, Alexis had covertly filmed the trio of detectives while Castle navigated back towards Southampton and Martha was below deck. Beckett now sat in the corner of the L-shaped booth with her legs stretched out towards the upper salon. From that vantage point she could see both the starry sky and Castle, seated at the helm. Kevin dozed in her arms, wrapped up in his dried-out towel. Javier was curled up on his side, perpendicular to the lead detective, using his towel as a pillow.

From the comfort of his suede couch, in the living from of his second home, Castle could clearly see the downward turn of the boys' mouths as they fought the urge to sleep. No matter how much fun they had, nothing could make them forget that they weren't meant to be little kids.

He used the remote to turn off the television and dipped his head to kiss the crown of Alexis'. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it really my place to prevent the boys from going to face Nora Bellafonte one last time?"

"You're just trying to protect them," said Alexis.

"I know, but…"

"But what?" She craned her head up so she could see his face. He smiled sadly at her.

"Maybe this is something I can't protect them from."

"I don't know what to tell you," said Alexis with a small frown. "You're the dad, here."

"I'm not their dad." Castle sighed.

"Not in the strictest meaning of the word," she agreed. "I think that in their shoes, I would want to go, too."

"Well, we're all fools it seems." He patted her shoulder before sitting up. "I'm going to go check on them. They should be up by now." Alexis gathered up the remains of their snack while Castle made for the stairs.

xXx

Kevin waited idly in the window seat of Javier's room for his partner to reemerge from the bathroom. Neither of them had had much luck finding any more rest after Beckett's departure. Even with Javier lying right next to him, the images of fleshless skulls and evil witches danced through his mind every time he closed his eyes. He could tell the same was true for the older boy, though he would be hard-pressed to get Javier to admit it.

Outside, the sky was slightly overcast. As the day progressed the sun would probably burn off the remaining cover but for now the clouds lingered. A steady drizzle from the dark gray clouds would complement the mood of the room perfectly right then. In the distance he could barely make out the translucent wall of magic that surrounded the property on three sides, acting as a figurative cage. While technically they could come and go as they pleased, Bianca had had a point when she told Beckett the wards would only work if they stayed within them.

Javier finally stepped out of his en-suite bathroom and crossed the room to join his partner. Javier sat down close enough to press his shoulder against Kevin's, leaving the Irishman slightly squished between the glass and the other detective. He didn't mind. The physical contact reminded him once more that he wasn't in this alone.

"You doing okay?" asked Javier in a low voice. Kevin knew he was referring to the aftermath of Castle and Beckett's fight.

"Yeah." It was kind of true. He didn't feel like crying anymore, at least. He still hated the fact that his friends had been fighting, and over him and Javier, no less. "Can we just fast forward to when this is all over?"

"I wish." Javier picked at a wrinkle in Kevin's sleep shorts. "Why are you wearing your lucky pajamas again?"

Kevin spared a glower for the stupid shamrocks littering his t-shirt. "I don't recall getting ready for bed last night and Castle's pea-brain thinks this outfit is hilarious."

"It is kind of funny." Javier poked at one of the green caricatures of the lucky leaf located just below the curve of Kevin's ribs. The smaller boy jumped at the ticklish sensation and scrambled to push Javier's hand away. Javier laughed faintly at his reaction. Kevin liked the sound of his best friend's good humor, even if it came at his expense.

Unfortunately, the slight uplift in spirits didn't last very long. The two fell into a forlorn silence. Kevin watched the overnight clouds continue to burn away as the sun climbed higher over the rolling ocean waves. He had to concentrate on tracking the density of the rabbit-shaped cloud hovering just over the distant buoy. Otherwise, his thoughts would return to the curse and all of its associated drama. Next to him, Javier frowned as he lost himself in his own thoughts.

Kevin wasn't sure what had instigated the shouting match between Castle and Beckett. He had woken up towards the end and his arrival had effectively ended the fight. He knew it had something to do with going back to the city. "Javi?"

"Hm?"

"Why were they fighting about us going into the city?"

Javier sighed. "The morgue released Nora Bellefonte's body. There is a visitation this afternoon, which Beckett is going to. I think we should go, too. I want to see for myself that she's really gone."

"Oh." Kevin rolled the idea around in his mind. Personally, he hoped he never met another witch again in his life, except for the one who would return him to normal. On the other hand, he understood Javier's desire to confront their tormentor one last time. It would be better if she was alive so they could ask her the most pressing question: _why_? Through Beckett's investigation, the story was slowly coming out but it would never be the same as hearing it directly from the witch.

The more he thought about it, the more Kevin wanted to go to the visitation, as well. It could be that the only thing he would achieve is the ability to put away his false hope that she wasn't really dead, and would suddenly spring up and have a counter-spell to make this mess all better. He assumed that her son, Randall Bellefonte, would be there. Maybe even the witch who had healed his injuries after the car accident would be present. Kevin wanted to know why it was so difficult to come up with a cure. Beckett was a trustworthy messenger but the Irishman wanted to confront these people himself.

"I want to, too," he said quietly. Javier lifted his chin so he could regard his partner. Kevin searched the chocolate-colored eyes just as he knew Javier was searching his own blue ones. Eventually Javier frowned and shifted his gaze to the side, looking out the window. Maybe he was equating the barely visible wards to a gilded cage as well.

"Castle's right. It would be very dangerous. We don't know who else might be there."

"I know what you're thinking, Javi. It's not okay for you and Beckett to risk your lives and leave me behind. You can't protect me from everything."

"I wish I could." The corner of Javier's mouth lifted slightly and he nudged Kevin in the side again. "Though, I don't want to get suspended if you go tattle on us to Gates."

Kevin rolled his eyes. At least Javier could joke about _that _disaster now. It had been a sore subject between them for far too long. "I would like to say good-bye."

"Good-bye?"

"Well, maybe just good riddance," amended the younger detective.

"Yeah, me too."

"We should bring it up to Castle again."

"He got so angry," said Javier in a small voice. "He's very much against it."

Kevin wondered at that. Javier didn't usually dance around people's feelings. He was not afraid of confrontation or telling people exactly what he thought. He especially didn't back down from Castle, even now that the writer physically towered over them. Kevin didn't like making his friends upset, either, but he knew Castle would forgive them and they'd move on. He'd promised to stay with them until this curse was lifted or wore itself out. Families fight but they remain families.

Though… Javier's father had bailed on his family when Javier was not much smaller than right now. Kevin had learned enough about the Espositos' difficult life from his time spent with the extended family. Javier wasn't always forthcoming with stories from his past, but the detective's sisters and older relatives loved to regale the curious Irishman with stories from Javier's troubled childhood.

Kevin leaned more heavily against the older boy. Javier shifted to accommodate him. "I think Castle is just scared that something bad will happen. With our luck, it probably will. Maybe if he knows how important it is, he will reconsider."

"Maybe." Javier sounded very unconvinced.

As if the writer knew they were talking about him, Castle knocked briefly on the partially open door before entering the room. Kevin always wondered why people bothered knocking if their intention was to barge in whether an invitation to enter was offered or not.

Castle looked tired and stressed, standing there in his housecoat and slippers. Kevin hated what this curse had done to their group, even those who weren't directly touched by the magic. The man really looked like he could use a hug instead of another "spirited discussion".

"Hey guys," Castle said after a few seconds of staring at them. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No," replied Javier in the same small voice from before.

"Me either." Castle awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around the room as if the various furnishings would inspire his next statement. He didn't seem to get much help. He approached the window seat and crouched down before it. "Do you really want to go to the visitation?"

Kevin wasn't sure if Castle had intended to direct the question to both of them but he was looking at Javier, so the blond held his peace. Javier nodded solemnly.

"Kevin?"

Oh, so it had been for both of them. "Yes," he said clearly.

"I still think this is a very foolish idea," Castle said. "I'm going to insist that Beckett bring as much backup as possible."

"Really?" asked Javier. He sat up a little straighter, which forced Kevin to sit up as well.

"I do understand why you want to go," said the author. "We've learned that being in the Hamptons isn't really any safer than walking into the proverbial lion's den, so we should take advantage of this opportunity."

"Thank you," said Javier. His voice sounded a little rough. Castle smiled fondly at him and patted his knee. He pushed himself back into a standing position with a slight groan. As he smoothed out his sweatpants, Kevin leaned forward to whisper in Javier's ear, "Well, that was easy." Javier smirked faintly.

"Come on, we all need to get dressed." Castle offered a hand to help Javier off the padded bench. He next held out his hand to Kevin. Even after he was standing steadily on the floor, Kevin didn't release Castle's fingers. The writer squeezed back.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Check out Seamus' and Jon's Twitter accounts – they each posted a video featuring their bromance and [in]ability to follow directions.

Thank you to my amazing beta-reader, TXMedic. She does a great job, not only catching my numerous grammatical mistakes, but also saying just the right thing to trigger a new idea for the story.

Please let me know what you think, especially if you have ideas of ways I can improve. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	26. Second Friday Late Morning

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

If Beckett thought that her morning couldn't get any worse, she was sorely mistaken. During the two hour drive back into the city, which stretched out into two and a half hours when she hit the tail end of the morning rush hour traffic, she replayed the argument in her mind. She thought of a hundred different things she should have said to convince Castle to bring the boys down for the visitation. By the time she pulled into the precinct's parking garage, she was even more frustrated than when she'd left the Hamptons. She made a mental note to call her boyfriend during her lunch break to see if any of her new arguments would get through to him.

She stepped off of the elevator on Homicide's floor at 9:46 am, leaving her fourteen minutes until the scheduled meeting with the Andersons. Beckett dropped down into her desk chair without even bothering to stow away her purse and fired up her computer. She had to move a thick stack of files off of her mouse pad so she could navigate her list of backlogged emails. Fortunately, she didn't see anything that had to be dealt with that instant but she would definitely be spending an hour or so trying to catch up.

Despite Demming's positive status report yesterday, the murder board didn't look much different from when she'd left on Wednesday. Ryan and Esposito were much better about keeping the board up to date and even Castle helped out regularly. It seemed that her temporary team wasn't as diligent.

At 9:53 am, Captain Victoria Gates stopped before her desk. "Detective Beckett, I had started to wonder if you were planning to come in today at all."

"Yes sir," replied Beckett. She was proud that for as hard as it felt like she was clenching her teeth together, her tone didn't sound completely annoyed. "I had a personal issue to deal with. It won't happen again."

"Speaking of your slew of personal issues this past week, I'd like to have a word with you in my office." Beckett imagined that the conversation would be nothing short of painful for the lead detective. Gates didn't often frown that deeply.

"I have a meeting at ten. Can we meet after then?" Beckett pushed back slightly from her desk and sorted through the stack of files. She hoped against hope that one of them was the information on the Andersons.

"The interview with the Andersons?" Beckett nodded in confirmation. "I find it less than commendable that we are just now reaching out to the legal guardians of the murder victim, a full week after her body was found." Beckett cringed internally and tried to come up with a good excuse for her poor performance on this case. She wasn't ready to give Gates the reason for it.

In the end, the most straightforward response was just to admit that she'd dropped the ball. "You're completely right, sir. I let my own issues get in the way of doing my job and the Valduerez family is suffering for that." The Valduerez family _wasn't_ suffering - they thought Serafina had died eight months ago - but that little tidbit was too closely related to the witchcraft aspect of her case for Beckett to share.

Gates' expression softened minutely. She let her crossed arms drop to her sides and subtly shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I know that you're not used to functioning without your 'team'. Instead of using their absence as an excuse to fall behind, you should treat it like an opportunity to show what you can really do on your own."

Beckett reminded herself that Gates had no idea why this was so hard for the detective. She squashed down her disrespectful retort. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Come see me directly after your interview. I'll be watching from Observation."

Beckett nodded sharply. She plucked up the file with "Anderson" printed on the tab and shoved it under her arm, along with a legal size notepad. 9:57 am. She spotted Demming leading an older man and woman towards the Interrogation Room. She had just enough time to dart into the break room to grab a bottle of water. She'd have to do without a self-made latte for now.

"I'm glad you made it," said Demming when Beckett met him outside the impersonal room.

"I had some trouble getting out the door this morning," she replied in a rushed whisper. "I need to ask you for help with something once we're through with the Andersons." Demming gave her a curious look but could not ask her for more information as Beckett pushed open the door and strode towards the metal table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I'm Detective Beckett. I'm leading the investigation into the murder of Serafina Valduerez. This is my partner, Detective Demming." The two detectives each shook hands with the two "people of interest". Beckett sat down in her hard metal chair and set the notepad on top of the closed file. She held her pen at the ready over the lined paper. "I understand that you are the legal guardians of Serafina Valduerez."

"Yes," said Mr. Anderson. The man had snow white hair and a bent posture. His skin was slightly mottled and a series of dark bruises dotted his lower arms. Deep wrinkles were etched into his face and his right hand shook slightly when he reached for his glass of water. Mrs. Anderson was virtually the same age as her husband and looked equally frail. Beckett wondered how they had become so deeply embroiled in this retrogression mess. They did not look up to the task of looking after an eight-year-old who _wasn't_ in thick with a bunch of witches.

"How long has she been in your care?"

"Six months," answered Mrs. Anderson.

"You told the officer who interviewed you in your home that Serafina often visited her aunt who lived north of the city. Is that true?" asked Demming.

"Yes."

"For the record, what is the name of this aunt?"

"Nora Bellefonte," said Mr. Anderson.

"Are you aware that Ms. Bellefonte recently passed away?"

"Yes." Each of the answers were succinct and emotionlessly delivered. The two people across the table would have seemed almost robotic if not for the obvious fatigue that tainted their voices.

"Did you ever meet Ms. Bellefonte in person?"

"No. Serafina's social worker would pick her up and bring her back," said Mrs. Anderson.

"Serafina's social worker?" Demming leaned back in his chair. "How did you come to be Serafina's legal guardians?"

"We applied to be foster parents though Children and Family Services." Mr. Anderson finally showed a bit of emotion when he took a nervous swallow from his glass.

"I've spoken with OCFS," said Demming. "They have no case file for a Serafina Valduerez. Who did you say was her social worker?"

"I, uh… I don't understand." Mrs. Anderson wrung her hands together.

"Serafina Valduerez was not a warden of the state," said Demming. "Who arranged for you to foster her?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Demming leaned forward now and braced his weight on his forearms. "How could you not know the name of the social worker who handled Serafina's case?"

"It's, um, complicated."

"It seems pretty simple to me."

"Okay," said Beckett. She had no patience for dead end lines of questioning. "Let's ignore the fact that you're lying to us about how you met Serafina. We have plenty of witnesses from Radiant Pines who claim that Serafina was known to steal from the other students and the staff. We also know that Serafina was seen at events from which large amounts of valuable jewelry were discovered missing. Were you aware of her predilection for theft?"

"No." The response was anything but certain.

"Then explain to me the large cash deposits into your savings account which correspond to a percentage of profits from multiple large jewelry thefts. These same thefts are the ones where Serafina was seen." Beckett adopted her own intimidating pose. The older couple looked at each other worriedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Mr. Anderson at length.

Demming slapped his hand down on the table. "You never questioned why someone would put thousands of dollars into your account?" Mr. Anderson squirmed and his wife cupped her wrinkled hand over her mouth as she stared at the tabletop.

"Who are you trying to protect?" asked Beckett. "Is it Gregory Hanson?" At the man's name, both of their interviewees turned nearly white. Beckett felt a small flicker of victory. "We've already spoken with Mr. Hanson. He admitted to employing Valduerez to steal jewelry and other valuable trinkets for him. We know the deposits into your account are from him. You don't seem like the type of people who would get caught up in this type of scam, so why don't you tell me the truth about Serafina?"

"We can't," said Mrs. Anderson with a half-sob.

Beckett put down her pen and folded her arms across her chest. "A little girl was murdered. That little girl was entrusted to you for safety and support. You let her down in life. Don't let her down in death."

"She wasn't." This time Mrs. Anderson cried out fully. "She wasn't a little girl. She was a monster." Her husband patted her arm ineffectually. Mrs. Anderson struggled to bring her emotions back under control.

"Unless you tell us what you know about Serafina and her involvement with Gregory Hanson, we have no choice but to hold you here for suspicion of conspiracy to commit theft," said Demming. "There's also the question about whether you had anything to do with her murder."

"Please," begged Mr. Anderson. "We had nothing to do with her murder. Serafina was a bad person. She pretended to be a little girl so she could get close enough to people to steal their possessions. Once we learned the truth, we tried to get away from her, but Mr. Hanson threatened us. He threatened our family, saying he would turn them into child-monsters as well."

"Why didn't you tell us that from the start?" asked Demming.

"You don't understand what kind of man Mr. Hanson is," said Mr. Anderson.

"We understand more than you think," said Beckett. "Someone will be in shortly to take your statement." The husband and wife duo clasped their hands together fearfully as the two detectives stood from the table to take their leave. In the hallway outside the Interrogation Room, Gates met them with a questioning look.

"What do you think they meant by saying Serafina Valduerez was 'pretending' to be a little girl? She was eight years old."

"I don't know," lied Beckett. "They're clearly distressed about something Greg Hanson said to them and they may not be thinking clearly right now. We can try to talk to them again when they've calmed down some." Gates did not look appeased by Beckett's answer but the lead detective wasn't about to explain the real meaning behind the comment.

"If you have a minute then, I'd like to speak with you now." Her tone and posture implied that Beckett should start walking towards the captain's office, whether or not she had a minute to spare. Beckett trekked across the floor confidently. She held a grudging respect for the captain, which had been hard won by the older cop, but Beckett had never been one to simply bow down to others.

Gates closed the door to her office after following Beckett inside. "Please, have a seat." Gates motioned towards one of the chairs before her desk. Beckett sat down on the edge of the seat. The captain sat down as well and regarded the younger woman closely for a long moment. Beckett refused to squirm. "I know there's a lot you're not telling me, detective. I know that you like to keep your secrets but when it comes to the safety and well-being of the police officers under my direction, I won't stand for it."

"Sir?"

"Where have Detectives Esposito and Ryan been for the past week?"

"They're out on medical leave. You approved the requests," replied Beckett.

"Which you submitted on their behalves."

"Yes. As their direct supervisor, it is not outside my authority to pass along such paperwork."

Gates lifted her reading glasses from the chain around her neck and balanced them on the tip of her nose. "It says here that they needed the week to recover from complications related to a poisoning. This is the same poisoning that required a trip to the emergency room after speaking with a suspect, Ms. Nora Bellefonte."

"Yes, sir."

"My understanding is that they were both released that same night and that you and Castle were the self-appointed persons in charge of monitoring them for the next few hours."

"That's true."

"What is odd to me is that during a time when you might have needed your 'partner' the most, he's been noticeably absent from the precinct. Mr. Castle obviously was aware of Detectives Esposito's and Ryan's temporary disability."

"Castle has family in town." Beckett pushed forward with that explanation. "He's been at his second home in the Hamptons since Tuesday."

"Yes, I'm aware that someone broke into Mr. Castle's home and then tried to kidnap his relatives," said Gates. "I still find it hard to believe that the man who called in a favor from the mayor in order to continue to shadow you would simply up and go on vacation when you clearly need his assistance."

Beckett shrugged. She didn't know how to respond to that.

Gates looked at her skeptically. "Anyway, I'm more concerned about your actual partners. The hospital to which they were admitted last Friday confirms that they were released that evening and have not been readmitted since. So where have they been?"

"I assume they've been at home," said Beckett.

"You haven't spoken with either of them since Friday?"

"I have, briefly."

"Then it seems you are the only one who has," stated Gates. "While you were out yesterday, attending to _personal_ issues, a Mrs. Deirdre Flannigan tried to reach you. When you were unavailable, the call was transferred to me."

Beckett thought the name sounded familiar but she couldn't place it immediately. Her confusion was cleared up when Gates continued by telling her that Mrs. Flannigan was concerned that she hadn't been able to contact her brother about their Fourth of July plans. "Shit," swore Beckett under her breath but Gates heard her clearly.

"If Detective Ryan is so ill that he cannot even speak with his sister, perhaps he should still be at a hospital."

"I… I…" Beckett cursed herself for stuttering. "I don't know how to explain…"

"So you do know where Ryan is, at least?" Gates leaned forward with narrowed eyes. Beckett wished that her poker face had picked a better time to be non-existent.

"I know where they both are," muttered Beckett. Gates must have read the genuine concern in Beckett's eyes and the guilty hunch of her shoulders. The captain backed off slightly.

"My main concern is that the two of them are safe and well - as well as one can be who is suffering from 'complications due to poisoning'."

"They are," replied Beckett.

"Is that why your attendance here has been spotty and your dedication to this case almost non-existent?"

"Yes."

"Detective Beckett, I know that you and your partners are fond of keeping each others' secrets and that the three of you think I am some overlord dictator who can't be relied upon when things become difficult. I do care very much for the rules and regulations that were put into place to protect both the public and the officers who serve them, but that does not mean I am unreasonable. If you're struggling with something, you can come to me."

Beckett slowly exhaled. The idea of telling her captain everything was oddly appealing. Gates already knew that Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito were keeping something big from her. To continue to plead ignorance would only damage their tenuous trust for each other. But what could Beckett possibly tell her that wouldn't sound completely insane? Knowing Gates, she would take such a far-fetched story as adults being turned into little kids by witchcraft as an insult to her intelligence and a gross lack of respect on Beckett's part.

This is where Castle's ability to tell stories would have been very useful. She wished that the writer was there to help her decide what to do and how to do it.

"Sir, I don't know how to explain the situation to you without sounding completely crazy," admitted Beckett.

"Try me," said Gates. The edge was back in her voice.

Beckett's phone chimed with a text message. She dared to pull it out of her pocket and read the brief note. It was from Castle. Her spirits instantly lifted when she read the words. "Captain, if you don't mind, I'd like to show you rather than tell you what's been going on. Can we meet again this afternoon?"

"I'd like to know now," insisted the older woman.

"It won't make any sense right now," said Beckett. "I need to make a couple of phone calls but I promise that you'll have an explanation for the detectives' disappearances and why this homicide investigation seems to be going so poorly." The detective stood up. "Will two-thirty work for you?"

"No. What am I supposed to tell Detective Ryan's family while you're off gallivanting around, attending to some slew of personal issues instead of doing your job?" Beckett cringed internally. Thankfully, this time her expression remained stoic.

"Tell them that Ryan is fine. Maybe his phone died and he lost its charger. If anyone from Esposito's family calls, he's fine, too. I'll insist that the guys contact their families myself."

"That's not good enough, Detective Beckett."

"I know, but you'll understand if you just let me explain."

"I've been waiting for an explanation since you entered my office."

"Captain, I know this is unconventional and not quite according to the book-"

"We're not even in the same library," interrupted Gates irritably.

"I just need a couple hours. I promise you, Detectives Ryan and Esposito are nothing more than remiss at keeping in contact with their families. I wouldn't lie to you about that." Beckett did her best to convey her trustworthiness to the captain through her posture and her beseeching stare.

"Fine," agreed Gates grudgingly. "I will expect a full explanation at that time." Gates probably didn't relent because Beckett had done anything to convince her that waiting would be worthwhile. Instead, the captain knew her star homicide detective well enough to discern that Beckett wasn't going to back down, either.

"Yes, sir." Beckett darted from the oppressive office as quickly as possible. She started composing her response to Castle's text message before she even reached her desk.

**Richard Castle: I'll bring the boys down for the visitation. Where to meet you?**

**Reply: Precinct at 14h30. It's time to tell Gates.**

Beckett shoved her phone into her pocket and grabbed her purse. She nearly bumped into Demming as she quickly turned around to head for the elevator. "Beckett, is everything all right?"

"About the same as ever." Beckett tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You mentioned that you need my help with something," said the robbery detective. "What is it?"

"We need to go somewhere more private," said Beckett. "I was going to see if Lanie wanted to grab lunch. Join us?"

"Okay."

"Great. I need to make a phone call. I'll meet you downstairs." Demming nodded slowly. Beckett ignored his concerned look and brushed by him to head for the stairs. The non-motorized means of vertical movement were rarely used so she felt like she had enough privacy to call Randy Bellefonte. He answered after the third ring.

Beckett kept the conversation short and very one-sided. She informed him that she was coming to the visitation with additional police officers. She intended to arrest Rayford Bellefonte and anyone else who might have something to do with her two murders or the attacks on her partners. He would be wise to not give anyone on her list warning of her intentions. The doctor dazedly responded to her hard line assertions. Less than two minutes later Beckett ended the call, purposefully failing to inform him that her partners would also be with her. She was gambling that by showing up without warning, the element of surprise would last long enough for Kevin and Javier to get in and out before anyone made a grab for them.

Feeling re-energized, Beckett continued down the stairs all the way to the lower level where the morgue was located. Demming waited for her in the hallway outside of Lanie's domain. Beckett glanced about herself to make sure no one was within hearing range before she made her request.

"There is a visitation for Nora Bellefonte this afternoon at four," said the homicide detective. "I plan to go there in hopes of arresting her older son, Rayford, and possibly finding her alleged murderer, Winston Kennedy."

"Won't there be a bunch of witches there?"

"I don't know," said Beckett. "I was hoping you'd be willing to go with me, in case I need backup."

"Of course," said Demming.

"There's more. Castle is driving in from the Hamptons. R and E are going with us."

"What? Aren't half of the witches in New York trying to steal them from you?" Demming's frown rivaled Gates'.

"All the more reason for backup," said Beckett. "I know it sounds foolish and stupid, but think about it from their point of view. Today is the one week anniversary of Nora Bellefonte turning them into babies. If I can't figure out a way to undo this spell, then she's effectively ruined their lives. They need some kind of closure and this will be their last chance to look into the face of the one who wronged them."

"I can tell that you've already made up your mind," said Demming. Still, he sounded averse to the idea. He shifted his weight awkwardly.

"Thank you. I'll owe you one."

"I think you'll owe me more than one," mumbled Demming. Beckett smiled shyly at him.

They entered the morgue together and found Lanie just finishing her pre-lunch routine. "Hey, girl. Demming," she greeted. The ME dried off her hands and dropped the towel to the side of the sink. "I thought you'd still be in the Hamptons."

"I wanted to be here when Demming interviewed Valduerez's supposed legal guardians," replied Beckett. "We were just about to grab lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to. I want to hear all about how little Javier and Kevin are doing. Does Castle have any brown hair left?"

"A few strands," replied Beckett with a small laugh.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you, TXMedic, my wonderful beta-reader who makes me look good.

Many, many thanks to my reviewers. Your thoughtful comments keep me going at this crazy pace. Please let me know what you think, especially if you have ideas of ways I can improve. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	27. Second Friday Afternoon

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

Starting at two o'clock, Beckett found herself anxiously waiting for the arrival of her partners and boyfriend. Each time the elevator dinged and the doors slid open she would twist around in her seat to see who stepped out of the metal box. How had she never noticed how often people came and went? After the fourth time of being disappointed when a precinct employee exited the elevator, intent on completing a task for which Beckett did not know or care, the homicide detective forced herself to stare at her computer monitor. Her concentration lasted long enough for her to be discouraged by the miniscule progress she'd made on checking her emails and then her mind was off running again, towards anything else.

Beckett raised her eyes so she could just see over the top of her monitor. Across the short length of the bullpen and the narrow hall was the door to Gates' office. The captain was within, reading some paperwork with her blue-framed glasses balanced precariously on her nose. The detective tried to imagine how the meeting would go. Could the captain ignore what was right in front of her and accuse Beckett of trying to make her a fool? Or would Gates be open-minded enough to accept the truth and turn out to be a valuable ally?

Beckett hunched her shoulders a bit and refocused on her inbox. Gates had proven on many occasions to be less than sympathetic to the detectives' plights. The shining example was refusing to let Beckett investigate her shooting at Montgomery's funeral and her mother's murder. Suspending her and Esposito last year had definitely put a wrench in their burgeoning relationship. Then, there was the time that Gates had forced her to allow the documentary crew to follow her around during the investigation of Swann's murder. And the time Gates forced her to stay in New York while her boys went down to Atlantic City. What about that time when… Beckett shook her head. It was pointless to rehash every time she and Gates had butted heads.

On the other hand, the captain had taken it upon herself to create some kind of plausible deniability with respect to Beckett and Castle's relationship. She'd been an unlikely collaborator on multiple occasions. Gates was definitely no Montgomery, but Beckett doubted anyone could ever be as good of a skipper as the late captain. She swallowed thickly as a brief wave of grief washed over her at the memory of the older man. If Montgomery had still been their sterling leader when everything had gone down a week ago, Beckett would have turned to him first, not last.

Beckett was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the elevator sound. It was the barely perceptible shift in the atmosphere of the bullpen that alerted her to the arrival of someone of interest. She sat up and glanced around. As if she was tuned into his very spirit, Beckett immediately located Castle in the crowd.

Castle was a novelty that had worn off a long time ago at the 12th precinct. His presence had become commonplace over the past five years and none of the regular staffers paid him any attention. Beckett supposed that his return after the week-long absence might have drawn some of the curious looks. Really though, it had to be the two little boys with him that garnered all the attention.

The staff and police officers of the 12th were all professionals and did a good job shielding their interest in the visitors. If Beckett wasn't so nervous about her upcoming meeting with Gates she probably wouldn't be imagining that everyone was staring at her boys.

For his part, Castle ignored the gazes, real or imagined, and strode across the floor like it wasn't strange for him to show up with such small companions. Supported by his left arm was Kevin, who had curled up against the writer's chest and was doing his best to turn invisible. Clutching Castle's right hand was Javier, who kept his head bowed such that his black newsboy cap disguised as much of his face as possible. Beckett guiltily remembered the unease of her partners when confronted by a group of their colleagues in the lobby to Castle's building. They were embarrassed by their transformed bodies and didn't want to be recognized by their peers. Considering how easily Demming had picked out Ryan that afternoon, Beckett knew her partners had a legitimate concern.

"They look like they're headed for the gallows."

Beckett nearly jumped a foot in the air and her heart beat madly in her chest. She snapped her head around to gape stupidly at Demming. The robbery detective looked equally surprised by her reaction to his softly spoken comment. Her face burned as she leaned down to retrieve her pen which had gone flying to the floor. She returned to her upright sitting position just as Castle reached her desk.

"Are you okay, Kate?" the writer asked.

"Yes." Beckett wished she could wash the red out of her complexion by sheer will. "You're early." Deflecting would probably help Castle forget about her moment of gracelessness, right?

"Traffic was light," he said dismissively. "Demming."

"Castle." The two men and ex-competitors regarded each other coolly for a moment. Beckett mentally applauded Demming for not greeting her partners by name. He did, however, look at them inquisitively. Beckett was accustomed to seeing her junior detectives as small children so she often forgot that it was still a jarring experience for those who knew them as adults.

Javier braved leaving Castle's side to make his way to Beckett's. She brushed her thumb under his right eye as she cupped his cheek. "You doing okay, sweetheart?"

"Do we have to tell Gates?" he asked in a whisper.

"I think it's for the best. She's suspicious that something more is going on than just you two being poisoned," replied Beckett in an equally low voice. She moved her hand up to tug slightly on the bill of his cap to straighten it out. The new felt material was still stiff under her fingertips. Combined with his black dress slacks and loafers, the dark cap accented his warm complexion. The deep burgundy of his short-sleeve button down made his dark brown eyes even more vibrant where they were stared up at her from beneath thick lashes.

Kevin was similarly attired in new clothes appropriate for a funeral-type occasion. His skinny little knees and shins were visible below the hem of his charcoal-colored shorts. He had on new faux-leather oxfords with lopsidedly tied laces. His short-sleeve button down was a dark royal blue, which she imagined would have highlighted his eyes if they weren't closed. Castle rested his chin tiredly on top of the differently styled Gatsby cap that hid the toddler's pale hair. Beckett's favorite part of the Irishman's outfit was the black sweater vest that reminded her so much of Grown Up Ryan that she choked up for a second.

"Shall we?" asked Castle. Beckett followed his sightline to where Gates stood framed in the doorway to her office. Her displeasure at the manner of Castle's return was clear in the hard set of her features. The writer tapped Javier's shoulder to gain his attention before offering his hand again. His long fingers completely engulfed the six-year-old's tiny digits.

"Do you need any backup for _this_ encounter?" asked Demming with a hint of irony in his voice.

"I'll take a hoard of witches over the captain any day," mumbled Castle. Demming cracked a half-smile and shook his head.

"Just shout if things start going sideways."

"It's going to be fine," said Beckett in exasperation. Kevin's little nose was crinkled as he tried to squeeze his eyes closed even more tightly. Unfortunately, just because he couldn't see any of them didn't mean that most of the other people in the area weren't covertly staring at him.

Beckett led the way to Gates' office. At the door, she allowed the guys to precede her into the small room. She hadn't even finished closing the door by the time the captain started scolding Castle. "Personally, I don't think a police precinct is the place for an infuriating writer. It is most definitely not the place for small children."

"Captain, he has a good reason for bringing them here," stated Beckett. She could still feel the weight of a dozen officers' inquiring looks on her back. She motioned towards the open mini-blinds. "May I?"

Gates waved dismissively at the windows. "I'd like to know what you consider a good reason, Mr. Castle."

Beckett hurried to finish securing their privacy. "Sir, let me explain."

"Please." The captain sat down in her chair and raised her eyebrows expectantly. Castle directed Javier to the second chair while he remained standing, still holding the toddler. Beckett claimed the same chair she'd occupied during her first meeting with Gates. In the relative privacy of the office, Kevin uncurled slightly and finally opened his eyes so he could watch the exchange.

"The comment that Mrs. Anderson made about Serafina not really being a little girl is true. She's a forty-eight year old woman with a history of small crime and drug abuse."

"Detective, I saw the photographs myself," argued Gates.

"I know." Beckett took a deep breath. "The second murder victim, Nora Bellefonte, who supposedly was Serafina's aunt, was one of the people we visited last Friday. Her home was just down the street from Serafina's mother's home. While Castle and I interviewed Ms. Valduerez, Ryan and Esposito interviewed Bellefonte."

"That's the interview where your partners were poisoned?"

"Not exactly. It turns out that Bellefonte did something to Serafina to make her appear like a small girl."

"This sounds like something I'd read in one of Castle's books," said Gates disbelievingly. "People are not turned into other things in real life."

"Sir, take a good look at them," urged Beckett. She motioned towards Javier and Kevin.

"I don't have time for games and neither do you, detective," said Gates. She crossed her arms over her chest. Still, Beckett thought she could sense cracks in the older woman's stony façade. The captain might not be buying her story about Valduerez being an adult in disguise, but she was nevertheless curious about Castle's charges. Who wouldn't want to take a closer look at the boys? They were adorable, especially in their little funeral clothes.

"It's not a game," replied Beckett. "You know these two." Beckett didn't want to simply tell Gates that her junior partners had been turned into babies. She wanted the captain to come to the realization herself.

Gates frowned and gave Beckett a dark look. She turned next to regard Javier, who sat stiffly in his chair and did his best to not appear intimidated by the unhappy captain. Beckett reached over to snag his cap, which was doing too good of a job shielding his face at the moment. After a second, Gates squinted and leaned forward slightly. Beckett could tell that Gates recognized Javier, even if she didn't know from where.

Castle shifted his hold on Kevin to prod the older boy. Javier broke his tense stare down with Gates to look questioningly at the writer. His expression at being poked annoyingly was so _Esposito_ that Beckett would never believe that Gates didn't see it.

Gates' brow furrowed and she glanced over at Castle and Kevin. The little blond could only meet her eye for a moment before turning shy and seeking out his partner. Gates followed his sightline and shifted to look at Javier again, too. As if she didn't trust her vision over the distance between herself and the boys, Gates stood up and moved around her desk. She continued to frown as she struggled to make sense of the theory formulating in her mind.

"Captain Gates -" Gates held up her finger to silence the rest of Castle's statement. Beckett could tell that the other woman only needed a minute or two more before she put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Esposito," she said hesitantly. The little boy nodded solemnly. "Oh my goodness…" Gates looked towards Castle and Kevin again. "How?"

"Bellefonte didn't poison the guys when they interviewed her," explained Beckett. "She cast a similar spell to the one used on Valduerez to make her small. The onset of the curse presented itself like a poisoning so we went with that explanation."

Gates knelt down so she could be closer to eye-level with Javier. She studied his features closely. Javier watched her with wide eyes. Castle pried the toddler off his front and set the boy on the ground next to Javier's chair. Gates took the same care in examining the Irishman's face. The little boy shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny and slipped his hand under the armrest of Javier's chair to clasp his partner's hand.

Finally, the police captain relented and looked at Beckett for further explanation. "You said that Bellefonte 'cast a spell' on them?"

"She professed to be a witch. In the past week, I've met a number of other people who claim the same thing. By the way, they've been with Castle this week, hence his absence from the precinct." Gates gave her star homicide detective a mildly offended look that clearly indicated that the older woman had already come to that conclusion.

"Detectives Ryan and Esposito are Castle's 'relations'?" asked Gates. She looked back at the boys to make sure they were still small and she hadn't just imagined the conversation leading up to this point.

"Yes, sir," answered Beckett.

"Did the man behind the attempted kidnapping know whom he was targeting?"

"Yes, sir. Castle took the guys up to the Hamptons to get them out of the crosshairs."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Castle's mother and daughter, Detective Demming, and Lanie Parish. Demming volunteered to help with the murder investigation after he recognized Kev… Ryan at Castle's loft after it was broken into."

"I see."

Beckett saw a golden opportunity to bolster her boyfriend's image in the tough captain's mind and took it. "Rick's been amazing, taking care of the guys while I've been trying to balance the murder investigation and my own side investigation into how to undo the curse."

"Your personal business," stated Gates.

"Yes, sir."

"If I might interrupt," said Castle. "Captain, you seem to be taking this pretty well."

"I don't think I'd believe you if I weren't looking at Esposito and Ryan myself." She reached towards Javier hesitantly but stopped short of making contact. Javier bridged the distance himself, pressing the palm of his free hand against hers. Gates twisted her wrist until her palm faced the ceiling and Javier's hand rested atop it. She ran the index finger of her other hand over the soft skin at the back of his hand to confirm that he was real and not a figment of her imagination. "How old are they supposed to be?"

"We think Javi's about six and Kevin's about four," replied Castle.

"It's just our bodies that were shrunk," said Javier. A small smile tugged at the corners of Gates' mouth at the sound of his high-pitched voice. "We still remember everything from before. Mostly, though, Castle and Beckett forget that and treat us like little kids."

"You have your moments, buddy," countered the writer. "I'm pretty sure there's a reason my arm is sore right now." He smirked at Kevin's pout when the younger boy craned his head back to look at him. When he wasn't looking, Gates traced her fingertips over his little digits where they gripped the armrest of Javier's chair. Kevin started slightly and clutched the armrest more tightly.

"Growing up, I had a great aunt who believed in magic and voodoo," said Gates. "My other relatives always said that she was crazy. Still, she told amazingly scary stories about witches and demons. I was too pragmatic to take the stories literally but fantastical tales intrigue me."

"For the record, Captain, I called witches at the very start of the case," said Castle. Gates and Beckett rolled their eyes. Castle frowned about not being taken seriously despite being proven right.

Gates must have grown uncomfortable crouching in front of the boys. She stood up to her full height. "Where are you at in your side investigation?"

Beckett opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Castle. "Kate, it's almost three-thirty."

"What's at three-thirty?" inquired Gates.

"The visitation for Nora Bellefonte," said Beckett. "A few people of very great interest to me may be there and I'm hoping to make an arrest or two."

"Don't tell me that you're planning to take these precious children to an arrest." Castle turned towards the wall to disguise his snicker while storm clouds gathered over the boys' heads.

"No, they're going to get some closure from the one who cursed them," said Beckett cagily. "We do need to get going."

"Fine." Gates' tone clearly conveyed her skepticism. "Hopefully now you'll keep me in the loop?"

"Of course, sir. By the way, we're probably going to need to extend the guys' medical leaves."

"I'll take care of it," offered the captain.

As she stood up to take her leave, Beckett felt silly for imaging the worse when Gates was let in on the secret. The captain ran a tight ship but she wasn't their enemy. If anything, Gates was more likely to give someone the benefit of the doubt than was Beckett. Gates had high expectations for her detectives and had faith the expectations could be met. Beckett realized that she fully expected Gates to fall short of the high standard set by Montgomery. It wasn't fair; they were completely different people. They did have one important aspect in common, though. They cared deeply for the officers under their charge.

xXx

Beckett turned in her seat to look into the back of the Crown Vic. Detective Demming had volunteered to drive to the funeral home where the visitation was being held. That allowed the group to travel together and it helped keep the make and model of Castle's Mercedes hidden from any of the uninformed witches. Two additional unmarked sedans followed behind them. Beckett had requested that their backup wait a safe distance away. She held onto the hope that they could slip in and out of the building with little fuss save for her arrests.

Castle sat behind the driver's seat, looking out the window at the slowly passing scenery. Next to him, the two shrunken detectives leaned on each other as they carried on a whispered conversation that Beckett couldn't make out. Each time the car bumped slightly as they drove over the excessive speed humps on the residential road, Castle instinctively reached out a steadying hand towards the boys. In the interest of time and hassle, they had opted to leave the car seats in the Mercedes.

There were more cars than Beckett expected in the parking lot of the small mortuary. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Demming as he shifted the car into park.

"It's too late now," said Castle sardonically. "Everyone have their rabbit's foot and four leaf clover?"

"Shut up," snapped Javier. Kevin nodded in agreement and scowled at the writer.

"Well, if we all wind up cursed up to our eyeballs, I get to say 'I told you so.'"

Once they had piled out of the car, Beckett reached for Kevin's hand. She would refuse to let either of her partners be out of contact with either her or Castle until they were safely leaving the funeral home. Castle followed her lead and got a firm grasp on Javier. With the two boys walking slowly between them, Beckett and Castle crossed the parking lot towards the front doors. Demming kept pace on Beckett's opposite side. He looked about them warily to make sure no one got the drop on them.

They stepped into the cool interior of the funeral home without incident. A somber looking man in a dark suit waited by a dark brown podium. "Are you here for the Greenly or Bellefonte service?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"Bellefonte," responded Beckett.

"Room three." The greeter raised a bony hand to gesture down the right hallway. Beckett nodded in thanks. They walked down the dimly lit hallway in silence. Beckett felt her heart rate increase marginally with each step towards the partially open double doors marked by a fancy placard that read, "3", in Edwardian script. The place, old but well-maintained by the diligent proprietor, had that too-sweet scent of death and the oppressive feeling of grief. She flashed back to her mother's visitation and subsequent funeral. She could barely remember the layout of the building and the colors of the décor but she could remember clearly the smell and the feel.

Demming slipped through the propped door first, followed by Castle and Javier. Beckett had to look down to avoid tripping over Kevin when he stopped suddenly. "It's okay, baby boy," she whispered as she prodded him to fully enter the room. She looked up once she was inside, herself, and saw the reason for her partner's hesitation.

The room was decently sized and filled with half of a dozen rows of folding chairs. Over half of the chairs were filled with strangers, facing the simple wooden casket set on metal legs. The group turned to see the newcomers as one, like they had rehearsed the slow, synchronized motion earlier. Beckett swallowed thickly and feverishly hoped that only a small percentage of the thirty or so guests were witches.

"Beckett," hissed Kevin. He tugged on her hand. "They all have scary faces."

"Shhh." She squeezed his little fingers. At the front of the room, two people stood up and hurriedly made their way down the narrow aisle splitting the rows into two sections. Beckett felt marginally better to recognize the familiar faces. She pushed Kevin towards Castle so she could step forward to meet the incredulous Randy Bellefonte and the eager Bianca Castova.

"Detective, have you lost your mind?" demanded Randy in a hushed voice. Bianca brushed past them with eyes only for the little boys huddled in Castle's shadow.

"Mostly," replied Beckett with dark humor.

"I thought you were coming to speak with some suspects in my mother's murder. Why would you bring the detectives?"

"What your mother did to them is unforgivable, whether we figure out how to undo it or not," said Beckett evenly. "They deserve the chance to face their tormentor at least once."

"This is… I don't know what this is." Randy rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the ceiling for guidance. Beckett held her ground confidently. "Fool-hardy and reckless. That's what this is, at best."

"I know," said Beckett. "What I do with them is _my_ business, regardless. They're here just long enough to find some semblance of peace with what happened and then Rick will take them back to the Hamptons. I'll deal with the suspects once they're gone."

"I had you pegged for someone with a lot more sense," said Randy. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Just, stay close to them and don't let anyone touch them, not even…" He trailed off with a defeated sigh. "Bianca."

Beckett looked towards her partners. The white witch knelt on one knee before the miniaturized detectives. Her long black skirt and old-fashioned riding jacket shimmered slightly in the florescent lighting. The clothes were cut perfectly for her trim figure. With her gray-streaked blonde hair tucked up under a richly fashioned black hat with a simple onyx flower band and lace veil, she looked striking. Beckett realized that this was the first time she'd ever seen the woman in anything but pale earth tones or muted pastels.

One of Bianca's gloved hands was wrapped around Javier's right hand and her other palm cupped his soft cheek. Castle uncomfortably stood to the side, watching the exchange closely. Kevin was partially hidden behind him. Demming looked even less at ease than the writer and Beckett could tell he was biting his tongue to keep from shouting at the witch to back away.

"What is she doing to him?" asked Beckett worriedly when she noticed the faint glow around Javier's profile.

"Probably putting the same tracking spell on him that she's had on the little one since you met in Central Park," said Randy.

"What?" Beckett wondered if it was possible to see the steam pouring out of her ears. The nerve of that woman never ceased to confound the detective. Beckett appreciated that Bianca wanted to "help" them but didn't she believe in asking permission before casting spells on other people's children? Well, if she had had a tracking spell on Kevin for that long, it explained how she knew which house in the Hamptons to shield with the wards.

Beckett stalked over to the rest of her group. Randy followed a step behind her. "What are you doing?" the detective demanded of the white witch. Bianca took her time smiling warmly at Javier and Kevin before slowly standing and turning to regard Beckett.

"Katherine." The witch's tone was frosty. "I thought you were adverse to _any_ witch coming too close to your precious little ones, yet here you are, right in the middle of a witch's last rites."

"This is a special circumstance," said Beckett. She pushed as much saccharine false sincerity into her voice as she could muster. "Besides, I figured you'd be here and I know how much you've been wanting to see them again."

"You'll be grateful that I am," snapped Bianca. "The Council is definitely going to view this little stunt as evidence that you are unfit to care for them while they're under the spell."

"The Council can go to Hell. As soon as they break this curse, then I'll be interested in hearing about how they think I should be caring for _my_ detectives." Beckett looked away from the infuriating witch in order to check on Javier. "Are you all right, sweetie?"

"I'm fine," he said quietly. "She made the dead faces go away."

"As I predicted, the thought exercises did not work," said Bianca. "Isn't it much more bearable to be here now, _mijo_?" Javier nodded in affirmation. Beckett hadn't actually taken the time, yet, to try the exercises provided by Randy, so Bianca didn't know if they had failed. "I can do the same for your other friend, too."

Javier didn't seem any worse for wear. If anything, the anxious set of his narrow shoulders had relaxed marginally. Beckett looked to Castle for his opinion. The writer shrugged minutely. "It's up to him," said Beckett.

Kevin looked between the assembled witches with their "scary" faces and the slightly more familiar one grinning at him encouragingly. "You should let her help you, Kev," said Javier. "It doesn't hurt." The two partners looked at each other for a while, once again communicating in that silent way that usually left Beckett feeling slightly envious of their close friendship. Finally, Kevin broke the connection and took a deep breath before stepping towards the white witch. Bianca gracefully knelt down again and cupped his face with both of her gloved hands. He stared at her with wide blue eyes while she cast the new spell. As the pale glow surrounding him snapped out of existence, he blinked owlishly.

"Better, _a leanbh_?"

"They look normal now."

"Good. If you want to know if a spirit is good or bad, you simply must try to look beyond their physical face to see if they are corrupted or not."

"Bianca," said Randy to draw her attention to himself. "They're here to see Mother and then Detective Beckett will send them back to the Hamptons. It's better that they go sooner than later."

"Of course." Bianca accepted Randy's offered hand to guide her back to her feet even though she'd already proven herself quite capable of rising unaided.

Beckett took up Javier's hand, unwilling to lose physical contact with either of her partners while surrounded by suspicious strangers. Castle did the same with Kevin. Beckett and Javier led the way down the center aisle towards the simple casket at the head of the room. Demming trailed behind Castle and Kevin while Bianca and Randy followed at an even greater distance.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you, TXMedic, for doing such a great job beta-reading.

_mijo_ - Spanish - "my son"

_a leanbh_ - Irish Gaelic - "my child"

Here it is – the much anticipated reaction of Gates. I hope it didn't disappoint. Please let me know what you think, especially if you have ideas of ways I can improve. I cherish all my reviews. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	28. Second Friday Late Afternoon

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

* * *

Javier kept his head down as they walked up the aisle. He was aware that the fitted black cap he wore was nothing more than a false sense of security - it hid little more than the top of his head from view. However, keeping his eyes cast downward helped him avoid accidentally making eye contact with any of the curious onlookers. Next to him, Beckett walked with a straight back and her chin held high. Her act didn't fool Javier, who could feel how tightly her fingers clenched his.

Being dragged through the bullpen at the 12th had been a cakewalk compared to this seemingly unending march. He'd been worried about the meeting with Captain Gates. He sometimes had difficulty gauging how the woman would react to certain things. On one hand, Gates had made her dislike of Castle very clear and she had thrown all of her clout into the power struggle with Beckett when the detective returned from her shooting. Then, she had given her blessing to the relationship between the writer and the detective, claiming to have known about them for a long time despite the team's best efforts to keep it hidden.

Javier fought down the urge to shudder at the heavy weight of the numerous gazes on him. He was probably being paranoid, much like he'd been upon retiring from the military, thinking that each of the stares were filled with contempt and a desire to do him ill. At least at the 12th, the looks from his fellow officers had been mildly interested and covert. He knew they would never intentionally harm him or his partner, and not just because he was their brother-in-arms or a small child. Because he was a person. Nora Bellefonte had made it clear that meant nothing to her. Javier didn't hold very high hopes for the rest of her peers, either.

It seemed to take an eternity to walk past the six rows of creepy gawkers, but before he knew it, the feet of the metal stand supporting the casket came into his sightline. Beckett stopped a step away from the partially open coffin and simply pushed Javier the rest of the way with the forward swing of her arm. Javier looked over his shoulder at her. She offered him an encouraging smile, then turned to glare at the rest of the visitors. As she turned, Javier caught a brief glimpse of the handle of her gun where it was holstered at her waist.

Kevin moved to stand next to Javier. His shoulder pressed against the older boy's. The height of the stand was such that the four-year-old could just see into the opening that framed the deceased witch's upper body. Kevin didn't look right away though. He played with the hem of his silly vest - ahem, _waistcoat_ - as he gathered the courage to look at the corpse.

Javier looked. Nora Bellefonte appeared the same as all of the other dead people in coffins that Javier had seen. She didn't look real without the light of life coloring her features. Instead, she looked like she was made of wax. She was pale brown and a purplish hue infiltrated her complexion. The mortician, probably not knowing what a heartless wretch her subject was, had applied minimal makeup. It did little to hide the pallor of death. What was it about dead people in coffins that made them seem so much creepier than dead people in alleys or other random crime scenes? Maybe it was the fact that Nora had been dead for days, whereas their victims were usually only hours past. Maybe it was because Javier felt compassion, or at least pity, for the victims. What he currently felt for the woman before him was just shy of hatred.

Javier could tell when Kevin finally peered into the wooden box. The Irishman's fingers dug painfully into the soft flesh below Javier's elbow. He didn't know if Kevin felt the same way he did about dead people in coffins. They'd attended enough funerals together but very few visitations.

"She looks different," whispered Kevin.

"You think so?"

"She seemed happier when we met her last week."

"Well, she was about to cast a huge curse on two unsuspecting detectives," grumbled Javier. "Now she's dead."

"Don't they usually try to make the deceased look at peace?" Javier hadn't noticed it before, but the corpse did look less than peaceful. Her wrinkled face was overly creased as if some small pain or tinge of remorse plagued her even now. Instead of a faint smile, the corners of her mouth quirked down into a frown.

"I don't know, bro. Maybe some people are just too bad to find peace even in death." Javier spitefully hoped that the lines of distress in her face were due to unbearable amounts of guilt.

"Can you see her 'other face'?" It took Javier a second to understand Kevin's question. Once he'd deciphered the other boy's code phrase, he looked critically at the witch. Bianca had said it was simple to see beyond one's physical face to their spiritual one. All Javier could see was ash over caramel.

"No, can you?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Well, her spirit's probably gone to… somewhere else by now."

Kevin fell silent while he contemplated the woman. He worried his lower lip between his teeth as he thought. Javier tried to do the same, though without the outward signs of concentration.

He didn't have any grand speech or farewell planned. He didn't really have anything he wanted to say to her soulless corpse. Sure, screaming and swearing and kicking the metal stands sounded awfully appealing, but he wouldn't behave like that in front of his friends and especially not in front of an audience of strangers. He wanted Nora to know how much he despised her. He didn't want the others to know how badly she'd gotten to him. His hope in looking her in the face had been that there would be some hint as to her motive. He still didn't understand why she'd done it. Oh, he now knew about the lame reasons that she could have used to justify her spell; money, threats, a show of power; but sane people just think about the horrible things they'd like to do to someone else and never actually act on their urges. Why had the witch gone out of her way to ruin his life?

He'd also hoped to find a sign that she regretted what she'd done. Yes, she looked less than peaceful lying there in her wooden box. However, it seemed to him that she was one of those sorts who lamented getting caught, not breaking the rules in the first place. He felt twice cheated.

Well, if this cloud had a silver lining, like his grandmother claimed all of them had, it was that the witch couldn't do anything _else_ to him or his partner. It was a very small consolation. He decided to check one last time that her spirit had truly left her body. He stared at the witch's face, trying to see beyond her waxy skin to the ravaged remnants of her soul.

Her eyes opened suddenly. The pupils were dilated to the point that the black encompassed her irises, leaving no color. As he stared at her in horror, unable to turn away, red started to bleed into the white parts of her eyeballs and a flickering flame danced in the blackness. Javier choked on the scream fighting its way up his throat.

"Javi?"

The Hispanic detective snapped his head towards Kevin. The shorter boy looked at him curiously, with his head tilted slightly to the side. "Did you see that?" he asked in a rushed whisper.

"No." Kevin frowned slightly. "What happened."

"I just… I thought I saw something." Javier dared to glance at the witch. She looked like a wax doll again. Not a single wrinkle had shifted or muscle had twitched. "It was in my head."

"Oh." Kevin glanced between his partner and the witch. Javier looked in turn between Beckett and Castle. Neither noticed his brief panic. Castle was absently looking at the witch as well, waiting patiently for the detectives to find their closure. Beyond him, Demming idly perused the room. Beckett stood stiffly to their other side, still watching the strangers warily. When Javier sidestepped towards her, the lead detective looked down at him expectantly.

"I'm finished," Javier said.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Kevin?"

The blond nodded. He smiled faintly at Javier. The minute gesture of support and the quiet acknowledgment that Javier didn't want to talk about whatever had spooked him a second ago warmed the Hispanic detective's tepid mood. He replied with his own ghost of a smile.

Beckett wanted to hold his hand again. If it made her feel better, he wouldn't complain that he didn't need her "protection". Which he didn't, by the way. Nor did he need Castle's help protecting Kevin, but letting the writer coddle the Irishman made it easier for Javier to keep his head down again as they retraced the infinitely long trek out of this suffocating room.

About two steps into their retreat, the atmosphere of the room suddenly spiked from thinly veiled animosity to outright alarm. About half of the visitors stood up and turned towards the back of the room while the rest cowered down, hoping that the backs of their chairs would shield them from whatever was about to enter. Javier could feel the press of intense magical power like the humidity in the room had risen by 300%.

Bianca appeared in front of them. Her black skirt swished fitfully around her ankles as she shoved him backwards into Beckett's legs. "Go!" she hissed, waving her hand towards an emergency exit door at the front of the room. Javier hadn't noticed it previously. It was partially hidden behind a decorative screen.

Their group of five was slow to heed Bianca's frantic herding towards the emergency exit. They were still standing at the top of the aisle when the double doors at the back burst open and jumped off their hinges. The doors thudded to the ground as smoke poured into the room, heralding the entrance of a man dressed entirely in black.

Javier barely had time to register the man's sheet white complexion and inky black hair before he was being propelled sideways by a bruising grip on his upper arm. He stumbled slightly at the rough treatment but Castle held him up. Javier found his feet in time to avoid being dragged towards the exit. He was pushed behind Beckett, who had her gun drawn and pointed at the villain.

"That won't do anything," scolded Bianca when she saw Beckett's gun. "Get them out of here." The detective hesitated briefly as her training warred with her instincts. She finally lowered the weapon and backed away, following the rest of their group.

Demming grabbed the panic bar on the door and immediately jumped backwards. His palms were red from the shock he'd received. Bianca let out a string of very unlady-like epithets. "Get down and stay low," she ordered.

"What's going on?" demanded Beckett once their group was crouched behind the meager cover of the decorative screen. Javier could barely see the white witch from where he and Kevin had been shoved into the corner. Castle was directly in front of them, defensively shielding the small boys from the unfolding drama. Beckett and Demming made up the front line of their defenses, though Javier wasn't sure how much protection the robbery detective could offer when he was having difficulty holding his weapon. Javier had been burned before and he knew it was very painful. Bianca stood at the door, trying to undo the spell sealing it shut without drawing the attention of the madman in black.

"He should not have this kind of power," whispered Bianca hurriedly. "This blatant offensive can only end poorly." She verbally condemned the door when her attempt to open it failed. The way that the older witch continued to check nervously over her shoulder to mark the progress of the altercation made Javier feel anxious. The bigger part of him, however, wanted to know what was going on.

He stood up on his toes and used Castle's shoulder for balance as he strained to see over Beckett and Demming. The writer looked up when he felt the pressure on his upper back. "What are you doing? Stay down."

"I want to see," argued Javier. On the other side of Castle, Kevin leaned out to the side, also unwilling to miss the action. Knowing him, Castle was equally excited to see a witchy fight first hand. The writer pulled each of the boys to his sides so they could see more easily. He kept a strong arm wrapped around them both.

The pale man now stood in the middle of the room, glowering derisively at the rest of the room's occupants. His back was slightly hunched and his greasy black hair hung limply over his forehead, nearly covering one eye completely. His eyes reminded Javier of the vision he'd just experienced when trying to see Nora Bellefonte's spirit. Beyond the man, hovering in the blown-out doorway, was a second person. That figure's costume consisted of an out-dated black cloak over a similarly old-fashioned suit. The second person seemed content to be ignored as everyone else was focused on the first man.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded an older man from the crowd. He stepped into the aisle and boldly faced the newcomer.

"I have come to pay my respects." The man's voice rasped as if he had suffered from a bad cough. "You would deny me the chance to say good-bye to my own mother?" His eyes flickered angrily and he took a deep breath before forcing himself to smile sickly.

"What have you done to yourself, Rayford?" asked Randy. Instead of sounding confrontational, Bellefonte the Younger's tone was heartbroken. He stood near the open casket. His knuckles were white where he gripped the edge.

"I have simply taken what has been denied to me my whole life," sneered the pasty stranger. "Not all of us were born with such gifts." Javier had never seen this man before, though he suspected it was the older Bellefonte brother. Javier knew without a doubt that this interloper hated Randy. One could not fake that kind of malice.

"To obtain such dark magic unnaturally is against the very center of the Council's beliefs," stated the old man who had first confronted Rayford.

"I could not care less about the Council." Bellefonte the Older's eyes flashed again. Javier could barely feel the slight pulse in the edgy atmosphere, though plenty of the witches reacted obviously. "Except for one."

"Rayford-" Randy took a step forward as he beseechingly addressed his brother. He didn't have the chance to utter another sound before Rayford threw a hand out in his direction and suddenly Randy was falling backwards roughly. Beckett nearly bolted forward when their best hope at breaking the curse on Javier and Kevin struggled to recover from the invisible attack. Demming pulled her back.

"I have plans for you and I, little brother, but there is no time for them today."

"Be gone from this place and take your necromancer friend with you," insisted the bravely foolish old man. Javier perked up slightly and once again looked at the cloaked figure in the doorway. Was he the one who had attacked them during the hailstorm two days ago?

"I will leave when I have finished my business."

"What is your business?"

Javier was distracted momentarily by Bianca's increasingly frequent expletives as she struggled to free the door of its spell. He barely caught Rayford's response. "My business is to make every single one of you pay for the wrongs inflicted upon myself and my mother," said the man. He started to shake as his control faltered and his fury started to leak through his calm façade. "You will _all_ pay."

"Your mother was an evil woman who earned her just rewards," said a portly man with round wire-framed glasses and gray mutton chop sideburns. "You will get yours, as well, if you continue in this madness."

"Mr. Kennedy, I hoped you would be here," said Rayford. "Yours is the death I wish for the most." He grinned wickedly. The portly man started to choke. He clutched at his throat and knocked over a couple folding chairs while he struggled to breathe. A middle-aged woman, who seemed to be with this Kennedy person, screamed. She ineffectively clutched Kennedy's arm while he turned red and then purple. Other witches shouted at Rayford to cease whatever attack he was performing. A few of the men tried to tackle him but they were held at bay by another pulse of magic. The cloaked man in the doorway had entered the room to defend his murderous associate.

"I don't have a clear shot," Beckett said in frustration to Demming. "There are too many other people crowded around him." Demming craned his neck to see if he could find a clear sight line. Apparently he was also unsuccessful. Beckett made as if she was going to storm over to Rayford and demand that he cease murdering the Kennedy witch. Bianca intercepted her and angrily whispered admonishments that the police not get involved. Beckett argued in return, insisting that she needed to do her job. It didn't matter anyway. Javier could see that Beckett was too late to save the victim.

Kennedy now lay in the middle of a pile of collapsed folding chairs, twitching and frothing at the mouth. His companion sobbed loudly and shouted for help. By this time, anyone who drew too close to the portly man received a nasty shock. Bianca gave up trying to force some sense into Beckett. She turned to glare hatefully at Rayford. Javier could see the muscle in her strong jaw tick as she forced herself to not draw the killer's attention to them by moving to aid the dead man's companion.

The Council members who had tried to subdue Rayford now loitered in a semi-circle around him, waiting like vultures for the time when the necromancer dropped his shields and they could attack. Kennedy no longer moved. His bloated face was completely blue and his wide open eyes were bloodshot to the point that no white remained. Beckett muttered to herself about her suspect being killed before she could arrest him and how Bianca was always trying to thwart her investigations. Javier didn't feel too badly for her - now she had a new suspect to arrest for murder.

"The rest of you shall have to wait your turns," said Rayford darkly. He scanned the room with hate-filled eyes. Javier shuddered unconsciously when the witch's eyes passed over him. Though the dark gaze rested on him for only a moment, Javier felt like the man had looked right through him, laying bare all of his inner thoughts and fears. "I have a loved one who needs my attention at the moment."

"Don't go after Randy," pleaded Beckett in a whisper to no one. Demming clutched her arm. Rayford did take two steps towards the front of the room and raise his hand confidently. However, he was aiming at the casket, not his brother who winced in pain each time he tried to stand up.

"Stop!" ordered a chorus of witches. They tried once again to restrain Rayford but they could not get within a foot of him. Javier wondered why Beckett didn't try to shoot the necromancer, who still stood by himself near the double doorway.

Rayford didn't stop. He concentrated fully on his self-appointed task. Javier could see the older brother's lips moving as he spoke but the words were silent. A long few seconds passed until the cheap wooden casket started to glow faintly. It didn't seem possible, but the apprehension in the room grew even thicker.

"Don't do this," called Randy beseechingly. He laboriously scooted away from the casket stand. Bianca shouted out a warning too late as Beckett rose to her full height and opened fire on the witch. Javier knew that the lead detective was a scarily good shot, especially at this range. Still, her bullets were unable to penetrate the thick wall of energy that surrounded the evil witch.

"Shoot the necromancer!" Javier tried to push forward to get Beckett's attention. The deafening echo of a dozen semi-automatic discharges rung in his ears. Castle halted Javier's forward progress with his iron-like grip around the boy's waist.

Simultaneously, Rayford shifted his focus to the police officer and Beckett shifted hers to the necromancer. The bullets could not pierce through the invisible shield surrounding the second man, either, but he took a few stumbling steps as the impact from the projectiles on his protective barrier knocked him back. The necromancer regained his footing in time to dart into the hallway and out of the path of Beckett's gun. His retreat did nothing to shake Rayford's loathsome concentration on Beckett.

Rayford threw both of hands out towards the female detective with murderous intent. "No!" yelled Bianca. She stepped in front of Beckett and raised her arms defensively. Javier fully expected both of the women to be thrown backwards. Instead, the beat of magic knocked Rayford into the abused folding chairs behind him. Beckett gaped dumbly at the white witch while Rayford fought to find his feet again. Bianca wasted little time watching the man flounder. She turned back to the emergency exit door and grasped the panic bar firmly. A flash of light nearly blinded Javier as the white witch overpowered the magical lock and pushed the door open. He realized that all of this time, she'd been trying to keep her own magical power under Rayford's radar so he wouldn't attack the police detectives and writer. The cat was out of the bag now and Bianca wasted no time clearing their path to freedom.

Castle was in the process of trying to stand up with a kid tucked under each arm when suddenly he froze. Javier followed the direction of his gaze to the wooden box on the metal stand. He was struck by his own shock at what he saw. Under Castle's other arm, Kevin cried out and threw his hands over his eyes to block out the horrible scene.

Nora Bellefonte sat up coolly in her temporary resting place. Her black eyes were dead as she surveyed the room before slowly climbing out of the casket. Based on the reaction of everyone around him, Javier knew that this time, it wasn't all in his head.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you, TXMedic, for being such a faithful beta-reader.

Yeah for posting early in honor of Castle Season 5 Day!

There is a small but real possibility that I won't be able to post on Saturday, but I will do my best. In the meantime, please let me know what you think, especially if you have ideas of ways I can improve. I cherish all my reviews. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	29. Second Friday Evening

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

* * *

Kevin idly flipped through the photos stored on his smart phone as he sat curled up at one end of the couch. They had been back in the Hamptons for about an hour and a half. The whole time had been spent waiting nervously for any word from Beckett. While Castle had wasted no time racing back to his summer house once they were freed from the funeral home and back at the precinct, Beckett had stayed behind with Demming to deal with the aftermath of the visitation. Kevin hoped that Internal Affairs didn't lean too much on Beckett. It wasn't really her fault that she'd been forced to fire her weapon twice in less than a week.

Maybe Gates would put in a good word for Beckett. She seemed to be taking the news of his and Javier's transformation as well as one could. The captain had also seemed more concerned with her detectives' well-being than the fact that Beckett had fired into a crowded room. Her parting words to Kevin, during their brief five-minute stop at the precinct to retrieve Castle's Mercedes, centered on him returning all the missed phone calls from his concerned relatives.

Part of the reason Kevin hadn't responded to any of the messages on his phone was because he didn't know what to say. Not only that, but he no longer sounded like himself. His family would definitely notice the higher octave of his voice. Maybe he could play it off as the result of a bad connection but he doubted that plan would work.

His sister would kill him the next time she saw him if he responded to her frantic calls to his supervisor and captain with a text message. Despite that, it seemed like the best course of action. He'd claim that he was swamped with work and apologize profusely for missing the holiday with his niece and nephew. Kevin wondered how many tragic emoticons it would take to convince her of his sincerity.

For good measure, he sent a blanket message to his remaining sister and to his parents to inform them that he was alive and well, just overworked. His oldest sibling definitely would have reached out to the rest of the family before contacting Beckett or Gates, so he knew they must be worrying, too.

Kevin missed his family and friends outside of the protective little bubble into which Beckett and Castle had put him and Javier. Javier was his best friend and his most trusted confidant, but Kevin still enjoyed discussing all of his "geeky" interests with his friends who shared his passions and didn't just humor him. Not even his friendship with Javier could replace the close relationships he shared with each of his siblings, nor could Castle really ever fill the shoes of the elder Mr. Ryan.

Kevin scrunched up his nose in response to that strange thought. In the midst of their cursed present situation, the three homicide detectives and one writer had unconsciously slipped into the various roles of their impromptu family. At first, he and Javier had resisted being treated like little kids while Beckett and especially Castle tried to "parent" them. Now, Kevin didn't feel like making the effort to fight the full-size adults unless it was over something about which he was very passionate (like _not_ riding in a car seat). It was just easier to let the lovers pretend to be Mom and Dad and take care of the cursed detectives. Javier seemed to feel the same way for the most part, though he was still reticent to take advantage of the rest of the perks of being so small.

The Irishman very much liked all of the attention he was getting from his teammates. Beckett was warm and soft and nice to cuddle with. Javier never left his side for longer than was necessary and intimately understood the up and downs of their current predicament. Castle was always ready with a hug or a free ride to their next destination. Being carried around also included the benefit of being so high up. He was actually a bit "taller" when Castle held him than when the detective had been full-size.

Kevin enjoyed the company of Martha and Alexis. The older stage actress was so full of life and funny quips that she made it easy for Kevin to forget momentarily about what had happened to himself and Javier. She had been the first to find the balance between addressing the needs of a four-year-old and respecting that mentally he was still in his thirties. Alexis was great at pretending nothing about the two detectives had changed. The college student just went about her life as if her dad was permanently entertaining some of his friends, as opposed to baby-sitting a couple of cursed police officers.

Right now Alexis was putting the finishing touches on her glittery stars. They looked amazing, though that didn't surprise Kevin. Alexis seemed to have the Midas touch without the nasty side effects of turning all her food and friends into metal. The redhead quietly hummed along with her iPod as she surveyed her work spread across the wide coffee table. She glanced up at him when she registered his attention. He shyly looked back down at his phone.

His couch cushion shifted as Castle sat down heavily next to him. In order to keep his balance and not slide into the shallow depression Castle was making, Kevin leaned against the older man's shoulder. "What're you up to, kiddo?"

"Lying to my family about what I've been up to this past week," Kevin replied. He reached over the armrest to deposit his phone on the end table. "Any word yet from Beckett?"

"She should be here, soon," replied the writer. He yawned and dropped his head down on the back of the couch. He had to slide his hips forward to make the position less awkward on his neck. Kevin could read the time on the expensive wristwatch strapped around Castle's left wrist. It was twenty-five minutes until nine o'clock. "How are you not struggling to stay awake? I know you didn't sleep in the car this time."

"Guess I'm still running on adrenaline," replied Kevin absently. "Besides, it would have been impossible to sleep while you were driving like a madman."

"I was not," protested the older man.

"You never dropped below ninety on the highway and I'm sure you spent more time looking in the rearview mirror than at what was in front of you." Kevin smirked at Castle's defensive expression. "You were more of a menace to our safety than anyone who might have been following us."

"Yeah, yeah. The point is, we made it back here in one piece."

"Barely." Kevin sighed and tried to relax against the writer's side. "Thank you, though, for caring," he whispered.

"Come here," mumbled Castle. He pulled the detective into his arms and hugged him snugly against his chest. Kevin shifted into a more comfortable position with his head resting under the writer's scraggly chin. The man needed a hug and a shave. Kevin couldn't do anything about the latter, but after all Castle had done for them, the earlier wasn't too much to ask. "You're not upset about what happened at the visitation?"

"I'm trying not to think about it," said Kevin dryly.

Castle laughed quietly. Kevin more felt the rumbling of the man's chest than heard the sound. "Sorry." The writer fell quietly into thought while Kevin once again methodically locked away the memories of Nora Bellefonte rising from the dead. He was almost to the point of being able to focus on anything else when Castle interrupted his concentration by calling for Javier. "Javi, come in here, buddy. She's not going to arrive any sooner with you leering out the window."

Javier had stationed himself in a chair before one of the front facing windows adjacent to the main entry. He diligently kept his vigil over the dark circular drive, looking for any sign of Beckett's blue Charger. Javier vacillated for a minute before finally sliding out of the chair and dejectedly walking towards the writer and his partner. He was crossing the fine wood flooring of the entry vestibule when a bright light suddenly flooded the windows and the familiar crunch of rubber tires on gravel paving sounded from without. Javier did an about face and rushed to the front door. Castle adjusted his hold on Kevin and stood up quickly to join Javier at the door. By the time they arrived, Javier was standing outside on the stoop expectantly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to let me answer the door?" scolded Castle. He tugged on Javier's left ear.

"You've only told me once before," protested Javier. "Let go." He looked pitifully up at Castle once the writer released him.

"That should be enough," complained Castle.

Two car doors opened within seconds of each other. Kevin peered into the darkness, trying to see who had come with Beckett. Castle hadn't mentioned that Beckett wasn't coming alone.

Apparently Javier had better night vision than Kevin. The younger detective frowned when his partner recognized the medical examiner first and rushed towards her. Lanie knelt down to wrap him in a huge hug, right in the middle of the driveway. Javier graciously accepted her loud, wet kiss on his cheek.

Beckett sidestepped the ex-lovers and came up to her own boyfriend. She looked a bit haggard. Her long hair was pulled back into a limp ponytail and there were smudges of darkness under her eyes. "Hey," she greeted faintly.

"Hi," replied Kevin.

"Hey, yourself," said Castle. He reached over to brush a loose strand of hair away from Beckett's cheek. "Rough day?"

Beckett laughed tiredly. "It was pretty par-for-the-course considering the week we've had." She leaned in for a short kiss. Kevin pushed himself as far back as he could without causing Castle to drop him. He liked being close to his friends, but not _that_ close.

The Irishman looked about himself while he waited for his friends to finish saying hello. He wondered what was lurking in the inky blackness. A thick cover of clouds had rolled in, blocking the stars. Only the moon was bright enough to shine through, though it was dim as well. He couldn't even make out the pale wards that outlined the property. They had been visible when Castle had pulled up to the house after their return. Unfortunately, knowing the wards existed didn't do much to ease the paranoid anxiety that plagued their group.

Lanie and Javier walked up to join them. The medical examiner had a tight hold on Javier's hand. Kevin was happy for his partner, who looked glad to have Lanie's company during the "anniversary" of their transformation. He couldn't believe it had only been a week since that awful night when he and Javier had shrunken down to small children. So much had happened in that short time.

Now that Beckett had moved away again to retrieve the overnight bags that she and Lanie had brought, Kevin sighed and dropped his chin down onto Castle's shoulder. He could see Alexis waiting patiently in the doorway for her turn to greet the newcomers. She almost looked like she was glowing, thanks to the light shining out from behind her.

"Now you're tired?" asked Castle in a low voice. He brought the arm he had used to embrace Beckett back around Kevin.

"No." Depressed was more like it. Thankfully, Castle let the subject drop.

"Hello, Castle," said Lanie.

"I'm glad you could make it," replied the writer. "Maybe you can convince Javier to be a sport and tell me his secret."

"Sorry, Castle, my lips are sealed." Kevin felt her tug on the back of his shirt. "What's with the cold shoulder, Kevin?"

"I don't think he's ignoring you," said Castle in his defense. "He's about to fall asleep."

"Ah," said Lanie as if that explained everything. It didn't. Kevin just _told_ Castle that he wasn't tired yet. The detective lifted his head so he could inform Lanie of that fact himself. He forced himself to shake off the heavy feelings that were holding him down.

"I'm glad you're here," Kevin told the softly smiling woman. "I'm not about to fall asleep, by the way."

"That's good to hear," Lanie answered. Kevin could tell she was patronizing him. What was wrong with her and Castle? Kevin was perfectly capable of judging his own levels of fatigue and even if he was getting sleepy, he wouldn't let himself nod off. He knew what nightmares awaited him and he vowed to put them off as long as possible.

"Let's go inside," said Beckett when she rejoined them. Lanie took her own bag from Beckett. If anyone looked like they were about to receive a visit from the Sandman, it was the lead detective.

Beckett said hello to the young redhead as she crossed the threshold. Lanie dropped Javier's hand long enough to wrap the younger Castle into a brief hug. The two exchanged short pleasantries that Kevin couldn't hear because Castle had decided to follow Beckett into the living room. The detective dropped her bag by the side of the couch before dropping her body into her favorite chair.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" inquired the writer. Lanie requested a bottle of water while Javier tried his luck with beer. Castle overreacted a bit, which Kevin and Javier found amusing mostly because _they_ knew that the Hispanic detective had been joking. "Don't quit your day job to become a comedian, kid. You're not funny," said the writer.

A second later, Kevin found himself abandoned in front of Beckett's chair while the author went to play host in the kitchen. He looked up at his partner. She had let her eyes slide shut and was yawning widely. She didn't exactly look like she wanted someone climbing on her, so Kevin slid down to sit on the carpet. He leaned back against the chair and wished his phone wasn't so far across the room.

Even though they weren't together anymore, Kevin kind of envied Javier and Lanie. The medical examiner was seated in the middle of the couch with Javier plastered to her one side and Alexis seated an appropriate distance away on her other. Lanie doted on Javier lovingly because at one point, they had been in love. As much as Kevin craved the attention he had been receiving recently, he knew he'd only been getting it because of the curse. Right now, he reminded the rest of the group of a favorite doll or toy. Nobody here cared any more about him than feelings towards a friend and especially didn't love him the way Javier and Lanie loved each other.

Lanie turned to her left to respond to Alexis' last statement. Javier broke from his sugary-sweet ogling of her to look in Kevin's direction. Kevin thickly swallowed the bitter lump of jealousy he was feeling. More than anyone Kevin knew, he thought Javier deserved to have someone love him most. If that meant Javier wouldn't have as much time for his partner, then Kevin would just have to live with that. That didn't mean it didn't royally stink for the Irishman.

Javier slipped out from under Lanie's arm and off of the couch. Kevin frantically tried to wipe any evidence of his negative thoughts out of his expression or posture before his partner reached him. He thought he might have succeeded by the time the Hispanic boy flopped down next to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Javier asked. No dice.

"I'm fine," said Kevin quickly. Javier raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I mean, it's been a horrible week and today was extra bad and everyone is exhausted except for me though Castle can't comprehend that and keeps telling people I'm about to fall asleep which I'm really not because that's the last thing I want to do right now and I really wish tonight was the anniversary of something nice like a promotion or catching a bad guy or getting a puppy and not something stupid like being turned into a four-year-old and seeing dead people become not dead." Kevin had to stop because his words were starting to come out like breathless wheezes.

Now both of Javier's eyebrows were trying to climb up to his hairline. "Right."

"Right." Kevin nodded and looked earnestly at his partner.

"So what's really bothering you?"

_Ugh_. Stupid partners who spend way too much time with you and think they know everything about you because of it. "I told you."

"You told me you want a puppy."

Did he? Kevin tried to replay his explanation but couldn't remember much of what he'd actually said. A puppy would be fun though. "So? I thought you liked dogs."

"Don't change the subject."

"Really, it's just all the crap that's happened because of the witches," said Kevin. As if the universe had, for once in his life, decided to take his side, the exquisite grandfather clock started to chime for the nine o'clock hour. It had officially been one week since the transformation. Seven days. One hundred and sixty-eight hours. Ten thousand and… okay, he couldn't do that math in his head so easily.

Castle returned with a beverage tray, which he set on the coffee table. He'd been busy, it seemed. The bottle of water and glass of ice with a lime wedge went to Lanie. A mug each of steaming tea were for Beckett and the writer. Javier and Alexis had matching hot chocolates and Kevin received his namesake honey milk drink. He could barely taste the sweet concoction for the burning sensation over his taste buds but the warmth was almost as healing as the flavor. Javier situated himself with his back against the chair and his entire side pressed against Kevin's. He sipped at his dark-colored beverage more responsibly than the Irishman.

The writer took Javier's abandoned seat next to Lanie. "Are you two talking about creepy dead things?" he asked the medical examiner and his daughter.

"No," said Alexis with a small shake of her head.

"With all the hocus-pocus going on around you four, I'd think creepy dead things would be at the bottom of your list of suitable conversation topics," said Lanie. "Beckett gave me the four-one-one on your visit to the funeral home."

"Yes, that highly successful outing," said Castle. He groaned faintly. "What happened after we left?"

"It's a mess," said Beckett. She shifted so she was sitting more upright. She wrapped her arms around her shins since she couldn't drop her feet to the floor due to her partners. "I didn't know how to explain half of the stuff that happened and none of the witches seemed very eager to cooperate with the cops. More backup arrived after Officer Carter drove you three back to the precinct. The medical examiner on the scene guessed that Winston Kennedy died of asphyxiation, but there were no external marks on his body to explain how he was suffocated. Demming came up with the story that Rayford had somehow managed to electrify the door handle and that the burns on his palms were electrical."

"Is he all right?"

"He should be," said Beckett. "Bianca offered to heal the burns for him but Demming didn't want her to use magic on him. I dropped him off at the hospital before meeting Lanie. The burns didn't really look that bad."

"Not that you macho cops are very good judges of how bad your injuries are," said Lanie. She sent a pointed look at Javier, then Beckett.

"And Rayford?" Castle shifted uncomfortably and took a slow sip of his hot drink. His quick glance towards the uncovered windows facing the back made Kevin feel fearful as well. He couldn't stop himself from checking on the large windows. Thanks to the bright lights of the living room, he couldn't see beyond the reflection of the room in the glass. He shuddered involuntarily and went back to shifting his gaze from one familiar face to the next.

"Gone," said Beckett in a small voice. "Both he and his associate were nowhere to be found. Nora's body is also missing." She paused to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Captain Gates set up a search party for them. By the time Lanie and I left to come up here, the canvass was still going strong but they'd yet to find anything. Gates promised to call if they got any leads."

"How did they manage to sneak past all of those witches and the police officers?" The quintet from the 12th had been urged through the emergency exit door by Bianca while the rest of the witches floundered to take action against the risen Nora Bellefonte and her son.

"I don't know." Beckett's voice was tainted with defeat. "Bianca was too concerned with the blatant assassination of her fellow Council member and the suspicious destruction of the funeral home's property to answer many of my questions. All I could infer was that in the time between his mother's death and today, Rayford stocked up on some magical steroids. Bianca had mentioned to me before that it was possible for a witch to make deals with other witches and dark spirits to gain additional power. That's how his mother had the ability to cast her spell on Kevin and Javier."

"And his brother?" Kevin remembered the way Beckett had panicked when Rayford had first started his spell that would eventually reanimate his mother's body. The lead detective had feared that the madman would try to further harm Randy, the only person actively trying to undo their curse.

"He assured me that the blow he'd taken wouldn't do any lasting damage," Beckett responded. "He was more worried about what his brother would do next than to his own injuries. He urged me to keep the two of you within Bianca's wards."

"Rayford very much seems like he hates his brother," said Javier.

"Unfortunately, I think you're right." Beckett reached down to thread her long fingers through Javier's dark hair. "He hates a lot of people right now."

"What happened with IA?"

"I spoke briefly to the same detective who handled my case on Sunday," she replied. "There was enough evidence and witness testimony to corroborate my claim that the shooting had been necessary. What was harder to explain away was how I emptied nearly an entire clip at the suspect and managed to not hit a single thing. I have another meeting with IA on Monday."

Kevin sighed and stared at his little feet, stretched out before him. He wiggled his toes just to prove that they were actually his and he really was trapped in this unending nightmare.

xXx

After Beckett imparted what little information she had on the status of their tentative allies and known foes, the room fell into a dreary quiet. The homicide detective wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and not wake up again until all of her problems were resolved. Unfortunately, she knew that wouldn't happen and that wishful thinking would only deepen her melancholy. Besides that, the creepy feeling that someone was watching her and something horrible was about to happen prevented her from calming enough to actually sleep. She hated that a dangerous suspect was loose and possibly planning to assault her loved ones.

Her knees started to ache slightly at being bent so acutely. She stretched out as well as she could without accidently kicking one of her junior detectives in the head. Half of her wanted them to stay right where they were so she could keep a close eye on them. The other half wanted them to move so she could find a more comfortable position. To her bittersweet relief, Castle noted her discomfort and cajoled the younger males into coming over to sit next to him. They went, leaving their partially drunk and completely cold drinks on the floor. She reached down to retrieve the mugs and set them next to hers on the side table.

"Well, Castle," said Lanie. She looked over at the writer with a small smirk. "Could you have written anything as crazy as everything you four have been through this week?"

"I generally aim to keep my stories slightly more plausible," he replied. "If this weren't actually happening in real life, I'd never believe it was possible." Beckett agreed with her boyfriend. She preferred mysteries, romances, and low-budget horror flicks. Occasionally, a good science fiction show like Nebula 9 would catch her attention. She could do without this fantasy stuff.

"I'm still not sure I believe it's possible," said Alexis. "Does anyone else keep thinking they're just in the middle of a really weird dream?" There was a chorus of agreements. Beckett noted that her two cursed partners didn't add their own "mmhm" to the mix. Javier's deep frown and wrinkled brow belayed his frustration at his current misery and Kevin simply looked dejectedly resigned to his fate.

"Hopefully we've reached rock bottom and things can only get better from here," said Castle. Beckett didn't really share his optimism. She had a sick feeling in her gut that they were still in for some rough times. She wasn't often intimidated by her suspects, but the way Rayford Bellefonte had looked at her that afternoon before attempting to kill her made her shudder and her blood feel like it had turned to ice.

"You've been through a lot," said Lanie. "First, there was the transformation itself."

"Which was definitely no walk in the park," said Javier. He dropped his head back against the couch and sighed. Kevin nodded slowly in agreement.

"Martha had fun buying you both new wardrobes," quipped Castle.

"They make cute clothes for little kids," teased Lanie. She poked Javier in the side.

"We're not cute," the Hispanic detective complained. He pushed her hand away and pouted. Beckett smiled faintly. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't helping his case with that expression. If she wasn't so tired and unwilling to move, she'd have wanted to squeeze him tightly.

"Adorable?" suggested Castle.

"Darling," offered Lanie. Javier's face turned a darker shade of red with each synonym.

"Endearing," said Alexis.

Castle shook his head at that one. "There have been plenty of times I've wanted to bring one of them to a miserable end. They can be the exact opposite of endearing when they want to be."

"Aw, I can't imagine them being anything but precious," said Lanie. Beckett was sure Lanie was wise to the mounting irritation in her ex-lover and was purposefully goading him. Well, as long as the six-year-old exploded on the medical examiner, Beckett wouldn't complain about a little entertainment.

"Oh, imagine it," said Castle darkly. "Stealing my camcorder and phone."

"Hacking into your computer." Alexis leaned forward so she could see Kevin at the far end of the couch. The toddler grinned cheekily at her from where he had tucked himself under Castle's arm.

"The car seat fiasco," chimed in Beckett. That was one of her favorites. Kevin's grin vanished and he sent her a dark look.

"Making inappropriate comments about my love life," complained Castle. Javier's countenance mellowed marginally and he smirked up at the writer. "Keeping secrets." Castle gave the six-year-old a significant look.

"You're losing your edge, Rick. I think you're the only one who hasn't figured it out yet," said Beckett.

"Nobody told me." Kevin moped at being left out of the know.

Javier regarded his partner closely for a long moment. Eventually he leaned back again and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're all a bunch of busy-bodies with too much free time." He got a bunch of smug smiles in response.

"Throwing mud on my new shirt," remembered Beckett. That was not as cute as Kevin's meltdown over traveling to the Hamptons. She stuck her tongue out at Javier.

"You dunked me in the freezing cold ocean," countered Javier.

"You deserved worse, brat."

"Speaking of that morning," started Castle. "I still want to know when the kids had the opportunity to see you in compromising attire."

"Oh, that story," said Lanie. She exchanged a conspiratorial smile with Beckett. The lead detective, due to her extreme fatigue, found Castle's look of consternation much funnier than it probably was.

"You're all against me," said Castle with an exaggeratedly morose expression.

Kevin patted his leg. "You'll get used to it." The writer made a face at the toddler and tightened his hold briefly, causing the little boy to let out a squeak of protest.

"At least I don't let demeaning rumors spread around Manhattan about you," said Beckett.

"Castle," chided Lanie in defense of her friend.

"I can't help what other people say," protested the writer. "You're lucky to only have one rumor floating around. My life is always being splashed across page six."

"What do you expect? Remember that time you were flirting with that woman near Radiant Pines?" asked Javier.

"Dad," said Alexis as if she had been scandalized.

"I was not _flirting_ with her," sputtered Castle. "I was investigating a murder. And, that was just another example of you saying inappropriate things about me to perfect strangers."

"You told her that Lanie was my mother," accused Javier.

"What?" exclaimed the woman in question.

"I just said that his mother was named Lanie," defended Castle. "I didn't mean that you were her."

"Uh huh." Lanie did not look impressed by his explanation.

"All that matters from that afternoon was that I jumped further from the swings," announced Javier.

"You did _not_!" Kevin jabbed his finger in Javier's direction. "What matters is how far your -"

"What matters," interrupted Castle, "is that I will kill you myself if you ever pull a stunt like that again. I'm too young to suffer any more premature heart attacks."

"Besides," said Lanie. "I'm pretty sure your little competition is not the worst thing that happened that afternoon." Beckett felt sick at the reminder of the first kidnapping attempt they'd thwarted. The memory of Big Perp running out in front of the Civic while carrying her younger partner flashed unbidden through her mind. She could see Javier's face pale slightly as he also recalled the stomach-turning thud of the kidnapper's body rolling over the hood of the sedan and then the squeal of tires as the SUV barely avoided striking the toddler who'd landed hard on the asphalt.

Castle cleared his throat and glanced between the three detectives sympathetically. Beckett appreciated his attempt to lighten the mood again. "I know. Can you believe someone broke into my loft?" He sighed dramatically. "I still miss my #1 Dad mug."

"I'll get you another one," promised Alexis.

"Thanks, angel."

"That was only the first time someone tried to steal you two," said Beckett.

"I don't know why anyone would want them. Little terrorists," said Castle.

"You love us, admit it." Javier smiled sweetly at the writer. Castle dug his fingers into Javier's side, causing the boy to shriek and practically jump into Lanie's lap to avoid the tickle attack. Beckett's amusement faded when she saw Kevin's rigid posture as he recalled their encounter with the necromancer. She knew that both of her boys suffered nightmares from the memory of Walter Yates' decayed face leering at them in the hail. Those images would only be reinforced now by the rising of Nora Bellefonte.

"It's okay, baby boy," she called, just loud enough that he could hear her over the noise Javier and Castle were making. Her condolence gained the attention of the rest of the group and the general mood of the room sobered rapidly. Lanie wrapped her arms loosely around Javier. Castle lifted Kevin up so he could slide towards the armrest.

"Come over here, Kate," he invited. Beckett regarded the tiny gap between her boyfriend and best friend skeptically. She was growing cold sitting across the room by herself but she didn't think they'd all fit on the couch. She said as much.

"Of course we can fit," said Lanie. "Miss Alexis over here is supermodel thin. She barely takes up any room."

The college student blushed faintly at the compliment. "I don't know about that…"

Lanie started shifting anyway. Alexis graciously tried to accommodate her mentor. She ended up squashed against the opposite armrest of her father. Beckett still doubted that it would be comfortable for any of them if she tried to force herself into their group, but the idea of being smooshed up warmly with her loved ones was too alluring to resist. She pushed herself up from the chair and climbed over Castle's legs to squeeze into the seat. Castle shifted a bit more until he was sitting slightly sideways. Beckett lifted her feet up to rest on the coffee table and slid down until her head could rest against the back of the couch. She took Kevin from Castle since her position was more accommodating for the toddler than his.

Castle picked up their conversation again. "We've met some interesting characters over the last week."

"That's for sure," agreed Beckett. "Even though she was too busy to actually answer any of my questions, Bianca took the time to insist that I let her have more access to the boys."

"I don't want to see another witch, ever again," muttered Kevin. Beckett pressed her lips to the top of his head and inhaled the soft scent of the baby shampoo Castle had picked up somewhere along the way.

"When are they going to break this curse?" asked Javier.

"Soon, I hope," said Beckett. She's miss this closeness but she would gladly give up her own motherly feelings if it meant her partners were freed from their misery. "I could stand a couple more witches if that's what it takes to undo the spell. However, I never want to see Rayford Bellefonte again unless it's through the crosshairs of my gun."

"That guy has one seriously creepy Oedipus complex," said Castle. Beckett could feel his shudder.

"He's just creepy, period," said Javier.

"I hear his brother is easier on the eyes," said Lanie. "And he's a doctor."

"So?" Javier looked up at her unhappily.

"What? You're yesterday's news, honey. Besides, you've moved on already."

"He's no good for you," argued Javier with a pout. "His family is deranged."

"Oh, stop being jealous," scolded Lanie. "He's too old for me, anyway."

Beckett was glad that Lanie had only been teasing her ex-boyfriend. It would be way too weird to see her friend with the fertility doctor. Randy Bellefonte was the least trying of the witches with whom Beckett had interacted. Still, she couldn't imagine wanting to deal with him after the curse was broken and his ex-wife's murder was solved. He reminded her too much of the recent strife in her life.

"This week hasn't been all bad," said Alexis. "You've had some good times."

"That's true," agreed Beckett. "Yesterday was a good day."

"I like your boat," Javier informed Castle. "And your pool."

"It's good to be appreciated for something, even if it is just my material possessions," said Castle with a theatrical brood.

"It was fun to play in the park," said Kevin in a small voice. Beckett couldn't see his face but from the way he leaned more heavily against her, she could tell the late hour was starting to get to him. Javier seemed energetic enough but his bursts of activity were intermixed with a few wide yawns.

"All of the other fathers were jealous of how well my kids played football," gloated Castle.

"And of how well you cheated," teased Alexis. Beckett wished she could have caught more than just the tail end of her boys' game that first afternoon after the transformation.

"I did not cheat. I simply bent a few of the rules," retorted Castle.

"Bent, broke, same difference," said Javier. He smirked cutely at the writer.

"You were my ineligible receiver ninety percent of the time, brat, so don't think you're above reproach, either."

"I enjoyed making dinner together on Wednesday," said Beckett to change the subject. "I wish I could have been around more of the time."

"You're working hard to fix this mess," said Castle. "You have the most important role of us all."

"You could work a little faster," said Javier dryly. Beckett laughed incredulously and smacked his arm.

"You're so ungrateful."

"Poor Kate worked so hard she made herself sick," said Castle. "The flu and everything."

"It's good to know that you'll take such good care of me if I'm ever ill again," said Beckett. She turned to Lanie. "He left me in the care of a six-year-old."

"I did a great job," said Javier.

"You did a horrible job," countered Castle. "You had one task: keep Kate in bed. You failed miserably. And then you failed again an hour later when I was off at the jewelry show."

"Well, you left us in a boring hotel room."

"That doesn't change anything." The two males glared at each other until Beckett broke up their stare by waving her hand between them.

"Both of those instances were my fault," she stated to end the debate. "Though, I only regret the second."

"Of course," said Castle dryly. He yawned himself. "I think one thing we can all agree on is that this week has been exhausting."

"Thank goodness for caffeine," said Beckett. "Though, I don't think the world's biggest coffee could save me from sleep right now."

"Girlfriend, you've been on your last leg since we left the city," said Lanie. "You should call it a night."

"I might." She glanced at the clock. She hadn't registered the chimes heralding the ten o'clock hour but it was almost eleven by then. "Anyone need anything before I go?"

"We'll probably all follow you shortly," said Castle. "Take Kevin with you. He's pretty much gone already."

"Not sleepy," argued the toddler drowsily. Beckett let Castle take the blond from her temporarily so she could push herself off the couch. She stretched briefly before reaching down for her younger partner. He wasn't doing a very good impression of someone who wasn't sleepy. His heavy head rested on her shoulder and he didn't even make the effort to wrap his little arms around her neck for balance.

"You coming, Javi?"

"Not yet," he replied. Beckett eyed him for a minute before deciding that he probably could force himself to stay awake a little bit longer. She didn't like that her partners were avoiding sleep because of the bad dreams that plagued them. She'd ask Lanie later if there was something that could be given to the boys to help them sleep more soundly.

Castle stood to give her a brief kiss good-night. Beckett felt the fatigue pull at her muscles as she climbed the stairs by herself. She didn't even pause at the top of the landing. She headed directly towards the master suite. She would not leave her partner alone in a distant bedroom and she couldn't summon the energy to sit with him until Javier decided to come to bed. After the revelations of that afternoon, the weak protection of the wards gave Beckett very little comfort at all.

* * *

_to be continued…_

Author's Notes:

Thank you, TXMedic, for doing such a great job beta-reading.

Thank you so much to all who review. I cherish all my reviews. Please let me know what you think, especially if you have ideas of ways I can improve. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	30. Second Saturday Morning

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Thirty

* * *

By the time Beckett trudged downstairs the next morning, the first floor of Castle's house was already in a state of chaos. She nearly did an about face and retreated to the safety of the second floor. However, the enticing smell of fresh coffee drew her towards the kitchen instead. She was rather grateful that she'd thought to put on a bra and mostly fresh clothes before wandering into the craziness. She hadn't expected there to be quite so many strangers running in and out of the house at eight in the morning.

Martha was stationed in the deluxe kitchen, directing catering traffic. No food had actually arrived yet, but the workers clad in pristine white uniforms were hurrying about trying to set up tables and making room in the industrial sized refrigerator for their chilled selections. A small corner of the countertop had been protectively roped off for the coffee bar. After greeting the energetic redhead, Beckett made a beeline for the espresso machine. While she waited for the dark roasted beans to finish grinding she watched Martha do her thing. Beckett knew that the older woman had a passion for acting but she was quite talented at directing. For the most part, the madness in the kitchen seemed to have some method to it.

Once her espresso was pressed and her milk frothed, Beckett snatched up the abandoned morning paper and headed for the slightly quieter breakfast nook. She sat down with the intention of watching the action and flipping through the local gossip rag before seeking out her missing boyfriend. She'd awoken by herself that morning, though there was evidence that her lover had joined her at some point. Castle must have moved Kevin to Javier's room because the toddler had also been missing from the wide bed that morning. Beckett had found him curled up with his partner before heading downstairs.

The paper was still ensconced in its thin plastic sleeve. Beckett pulled it out so she could lay it flat on the round table. She was somewhat curious to see what the rest of the world was up to while her small corner of it seemed to falling apart so spectacularly. Most of the front page was dedicated to the day's celebration of their country's independence. The parade through the heart of the town seemed like it could be fun, and most importantly, crowded. It would at least be something she could do with her boys while Castle prepared for his party. She already knew about the fireworks show from the marina. Castle made it sound like they would be able to see the show from his backyard.

She flipped to the next page which was dedicated to the happenings in the state of New York. She was up to date on most of the current events so she idly turned the page again. Southampton was a much smaller municipality than Manhattan; therefore, their local interest columns appeared closer to the front of the paper. At least the expensive little town had an abundance of celebrities to fill their readers' daily dose of gossip.

Her hazel eyes were drawn to the largest heading, both because of the size of the font and the appearance of her lover's name. She was no stranger to seeing Castle's name and image in the paper. Still, this headline had her heart sinking almost instantly.

_Best-Selling Author Richard Castle to Extend his Family?_

_**by Trish Mathers**_

_The master of the macabre has once again taken up residence at his beautiful sea-side home in our quaint little town of Southampton. While the best-selling author of the wildly popular Derek Storm novels is a familiar sight around here, usually accompanied by his lady of the week, this time Mr. Castle's companions were from a completely different generation. _

_Neighbors of the typically gregarious bachelor claim that two little boys have been staying with our friend, Rick. He's kept them mostly out of sight, which isn't surprising to those of us familiar with the author's paternal protectiveness of his daughter, Alexis. The beautiful young lady is now a freshman at Columbia University in New York City. However, Rick did take the adorable tykes to our local outdoor market towards the middle of the week._

_But who are these two new additions to Mr. Castle's fairytale life? The author has been dedicatedly single after his second divorce. He's often seen at the Sand Bar with various lucky ladies. The only females to regularly grace the handsome man's arm are his daughter and mother, Martha Rodgers. A source close to the family claims that the two boys are actually the sons of Rick's girlfriend. It's clear that he has a huge heart. He seemed happy to take care of the kids that resulted from his date's previous relationships. _

_Get out your handkerchiefs, ladies. It does appear to be true that the once available stud is now off the market. The Castle family was sighted at the Southampton Yacht Club this past Thursday. Besides Alexis and Martha, Rick's mysterious girlfriend and kids were there, too. The group looked quite cozy on the author's new cruiser yacht, both before and after their short trip to Montauk for the firework show. _

_Rumor has it that the brunette bombshell who stole Rick's heart is none other than the inspiration for his new sensational crime-solving heroine, Nikki Heat. While the detective in the books doesn't have any children, maybe the real Nikki's kids will serve as inspiration for some Rook/Heat offspring. One can only hope!_

_Either way, if Rick does settle down with his new lover and their families combine, we'll definitely look forward to seeing more of the cute kids around town. Happy Fourth of July!_

Beckett could deal with the media's constant intrusions into her boyfriend's life. The flowery puff piece with its over the top descriptions and wild speculation was annoying but bearable. She was irked about the continued defamation of her character. Still, she didn't care what any of these pompous gossipers thought about her.

What did bother Beckett very much was the series of pictures that accompanied the article. There was one large picture and three smaller ones. The small images were captures from the afternoon and showed the group making their way towards Castle's cruiser. In one, Alexis and Martha were watching the boys point out an amusing moniker for one of the yachts. The second showed Castle lifting Javier onto the _Gloria Scott_, with Beckett and Kevin waiting a few steps away. The third picture was of Javier and Kevin exploring the open cockpit while Castle beckoned for Beckett to proceed him into the upper saloon.

The large picture had been taken late at night when they had arrived back at the marina. Beckett was in the forefront of the shot, carrying the soundly sleeping Kevin. Just beyond and a little ahead of her was Castle, guiding along a heavy-eyed Javier. All four of their faces were clearly visible in the stolen moment.

The lead detective cursed herself for not noticing the cameraman. She and Castle had worked so hard to keep the boys' identities hidden from those who wished to do them further ill and now their faces were all over the Southampton newspaper for any witch to snatch up. It wouldn't be long until other media outlets picked up the story like ferocious piranhas. Beckett did not doubt for one minute that more pictures existed somewhere of their Thursday outing.

Her latte had gone cold and bitter while she read the article. Beckett folded up the newspaper so she could take it with her as she disposed of her drink and then sought out her boyfriend. She had just finished washing out the mug when Lanie entered the kitchen. The medical examiner looked much more presentable than the detective in her flattering sundress and carefully styled hair. "You look like you're already having a rough morning, girlfriend." Lanie frowned as she met Beckett's eye.

"Someone took pictures of the boys while we were at the marina Thursday," said Beckett. She opened the newspaper again and handed it to Lanie.

Lanie barely glanced at the photos or the accompanying article. She returned the paper to her friend. "I don't know how Castle puts up with this. Are you sure you want to be a part of it?"

"Usually it doesn't bother me," said Beckett. "The press finds me much less interesting than Castle which suits me just fine. What I don't like is them going after my boys." Beckett wondered if this was what high blood pressure felt like. Why could people not just leave them alone?

"You can't let yourself get all worked up over it," said Lanie. "Look, you and Castle have been going a hundred miles an hour since last Friday. You need to take a break and regroup."

"We relaxed on Thursday," argued Beckett.

"You need a break from this curse," countered Lanie. "Just you and Castle. Go out to breakfast and take a long walk. I'll stay with the guys."

"But I can't leave them here alone." Beckett felt slightly panicked at the idea of her partners being separated from both her and Castle at the same time. What if one of the witches tried to attack them? What if one of the boys needed her? There was still no news on the whereabouts of Rayford Bellefonte.

"This house is full of people," countered Lanie. "We'll be fine, I promise."

"Who's going to be fine?" Beckett's head snapped up at the sound of Castle's voice. He was dressed in a pair of worn jeans and an old t-shirt. A slight ring of moisture followed the line of his crew neck collar and matched the sheen of sweat on his forehead. Beckett supposed he had been helping set up tables near the pool.

"Both of you," said Lanie. "Like I was telling Kate, you both need to take an hour or two to regain your bearings. I think you should take her out for a nice, easy breakfast while I stay here with Javier and Kevin."

"I like that idea, but can I ask what brought it about? Are you okay, Kate?"

Beckett tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm just a little overwhelmed," she admitted. "Look." She passed the paper to the writer.

"Did someone try to blow up the city again?" asked Castle. His joke was met with silence. He flipped through the pages quickly. It took him only a second to find the article that had upset the detective. "Shit."

"What are we going to do, Castle?" asked Beckett. "The photographer got clear shots of both of the boys' faces."

"What we're not going to do is panic," said the writer. "No one reads this rubbish anyway. I agree with Lanie. Let me go get cleaned up. I know a classy little diner that makes delectable omelets. It's also very close to the headquarters of this little paper. We'll get the rest of the photographs they no doubt have laying around."

"Okay." Beckett felt a little better now that they had a plan. "I'm going to go check on the boys again."

"They're still asleep," said the writer. He pulled a small, white walkie-talkie looking device from his belt and held it up for the two women to see.

Lanie let out a short laugh. "Do they know you put a baby monitor in their room?"

"Hopefully not," said the writer. "Come on, Kate. Let's get dressed." Beckett took his offered hand and let him lead her back to the master bedroom. She slipped on a slightly nicer shirt and a pair of comfortable shorts while Castle took a quick shower. She took the few extra minutes she had to wander across the bridge to Javier's room. Lanie was within as well, reading a book in the window seat while she waited for the junior detectives to decide to greet the day.

Beckett adjusted the covers around her slumbering partners. Javier's brow crinkled slightly at the jostling but his eyes remained shut. They looked peaceful at the moment, having finally managed to find some nightmare-free sleep in the late morning.

"I never thought I'd see you acting so motherly," commented Lanie softly. "It's a good look on you."

Beckett blushed slightly. "I kind of want a baby of my own, now," she admitted. "I like taking care of them."

"I've heard there's nothing more rewarding than parenthood," said the medical examiner.

Beckett joined her best friend at the window. She sat down on the cushioned seat and looked over the ocean. The day was starting out beautifully. She and Lanie made small talk until Castle came to find her for their impromptu date.

xXx

It didn't take long for Castle to realize that Lanie was a genius. Though he still found himself glancing over his shoulder regularly to make sure no one was following them, his paranoia had toned down noticeably. He took a deep breath of the slightly salty air and exhaled slowly. Some of the stress from the past week eased out of his shoulders. Kate looked over at him curiously. Castle squeezed their intertwined fingers briefly. "This was a good idea."

"Yeah," agreed Kate. Castle pushed open the door to the diner and let Kate step through first. A little bell chimed to alert the hostess to their arrival. A young woman with a perky smile greeted them after a few seconds.

"Welcome to Lila's Diner, Mr. Castle."

"Thank you… Jessica." The girl's smile widened even further, even though the writer had only read her name off her nametag.

"I saw the article about you in the paper this morning," gushed the hostess. She turned to Kate. "Are you really Mr. Castle's girlfriend?"

"Unfortunately," said Kate with a deadpan expression. Jessica giggled at the detective's "joke". Castle worried that Kate wasn't being as funny as Jessica gave her credit for. To his relief, the young woman left them alone after showing them to a corner booth and handing them each a laminated menu. Castle already had a favorite menu item in mind so he passed the time watching Kate while she searched for her own meal.

It turned out that Jessica was also their waitress. She returned a few minutes later with a carafe of the house blend and two mugs. She left again with their selections, promising to put in their order right away.

Castle reached across the table to take Kate's hand. She smiled softly at him. "I love you," he blurted out suddenly. He really did, too. Sure, he'd told other women as much, including his two ex-wives. It was different, though. He felt differently about the strong, independent woman across from him than he did about his daughter's mother or his book agent.

"I love you, too," Kate replied softly. "I don't know what I'd do anymore without you."

"I am pretty spectacular when it comes to solving murders," boasted the author. Kate let out a surprised laugh.

"You have your moments, I guess," she conceded eventually. "I was thinking more along the lines of our personal lives."

"I know." He tightened his hold on her hand. "If I could, I'd spend every waking moment with you."

"Even if I tend to do risky and dangerous things?"

"All the more reason to never let you out of my sight," rejoined Castle. "Though, if you could do fewer of those things, it might improve my life expectancy." He smiled widely at her. She ducked her head and ran her fingers over her ear even though there were no loose strands of hair tickling the edge of her face.

"What are we going to do, Rick?"

"About what?"

"Everything. Anything."

"We're going to keep living and loving each other. I know you want to keep Javi and Kevin if we can't figure this out. I'm not going to leave the three of you," promised Castle. "I meant it yesterday when I said that I love them, too."

"I know you did." Kate sniffled slightly and turned to stare out the window. Castle watched a solitary tear sparkle on her lower eyelash as she blinked back its friends. He waited patiently for her to regain her composure. "I want that. To have a family with you."

"Me too." Castle thought about the black velvet box tucked away in the back of his closet safe at the Manhattan loft. He'd gone immediately to the jeweler after Kate's most recent brush with death in the booby-trapped apartment. The moment had never been quite right and then they'd found Seraphina Valduerez's body in that alley…

He wanted to do something special, anyway. A helicopter ride followed by a fancy dinner sounded like a good plan. Since he couldn't do anything at the moment, he returned to Kate's last statement. "So, how many kids were you thinking?"

"Oh, two or three," replied the detective. "I always wanted a sibling growing up."

"Yeah," agreed Castle.

"How many do you want?"

"Twenty-three."

Kate's jaw dropped and she looked at him in shock for a minute before shaking her head with a chuckle. "Why so many?"

"So we can have one for every letter of the alphabet. See, I started the trend with Alexis. Javier and Kevin are at least in order, but we'll have to get right to work filling in the gap." Kate laughed outright and had to take a sip of water to regain enough composure to respond.

"Castle, I am not popping out twenty-three babies. Besides, what would you even name the poor child stuck with X?"

"That's easy," replied the author. "It'd be a little girl and her name would be Xena."

"I'm not naming any daughter of mine after a warrior princess," argued Kate. "At least R would be straightforward."

"How so?"

"A little boy named Richard." Castle made a face. He wasn't overly fond of naming sons after their fathers. Kate stuck her tongue out at his expression.

They didn't have a chance to go through the rest of the alphabet. Their food arrived and they dug in. Castle hadn't realized how hungry he was until the delicious omelet hit his taste buds. Kate tucked into her breakfast with equal fervor. They were nearly finished by the time Jessica came to check on their progress and refill the coffee carafe. When her hunger was partially satiated and she had slowed down between bites, Kate offered up another suggestion. "If you don't like Richard, maybe we could use R for Roy."

"That's a good name," replied Castle. He briefly thought about the late police captain. Even though his storied career had ended on a low note, there were few men whom Castle respected more that Roy Montgomery.

"What about M for Martha?"

"Oh, Mother would become much too full of herself if we named a child after her," said Castle. He made a scared face at Kate, drawing out another genuine laugh. "Though, if Javier somehow manages to become an adult again, I think we should reserve J for Johanna."

"I'd like that," said Kate softly. She stared fondly into Castle's eyes until the moment was interrupted by the arrival of their check.

"You two seem very much in love," said Jessica shyly as she handed the bill holder to Castle. "I hope everything works out for you."

"Thank you, dear," said Castle. He made sure to leave her an extra large tip.

He and Kate left the diner the same way they'd entered - hand in hand. Even the impending confrontation with a nosy journalist could not dampen the writer's spirits at that moment. He already had the perfect story in mind for how to get Ms. Mathers to give up the rest of her photographs. It centered around illegal arms trafficking, violent murders, witness protection, and vengeful biological parents intent on getting their sons back by any means necessary. Castle was very sure that Beckett would not approve in the least.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Whew, I'm finally back from my trip. I didn't forget about _Spellbound_, I just didn't have reliable access to the internet. Hopefully the wait was bearable.

Thank you, TXMedic, for doing such a great job beta-reading.

Thank you so much to all who review. I cherish all my reviews. Please let me know what you think, especially if you have ideas of ways I can improve. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	31. Second Saturday Afternoon

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Thirty-One

* * *

Before they'd left for their impromptu date, Lanie had insisted that Castle keep Kate out for no less than two hours. The writer checked his watch as they walked up to the front door of his summer home. He'd done well. They'd been gone for one hundred and thirty six minutes. It was nearly noon. The party was set to start around three. Hopefully Anna, his party planner, wasn't too upset at him for bailing on most of the preparation. Oh well, that was why he paid her the big bucks to organize his fête.

Castle barely managed to close the front door behind himself and Kate before a small body smashed into his legs and grabby hands were tugging at his shirt. "You're back!"

"What, did you think we were gone forever?" Castle pried the little fingers from his cotton polo and guided the toddler a few steps back so he could kneel down and match the kid's eye level. "Where's Lanie?"

"She's upstairs," answered Kevin. "Where did you go?"

"To breakfast. If you weren't so lazy this morning, you could have ate, too." Not that you would have eaten any of it, he thought to himself. Castle poked the Irishman in the belly. Kevin giggled and tried to catch the larger hand in his own. Castle skillfully avoided capture. He raised an eyebrow at the simple round decal on the front of Kevin's gray t-shirt. It consisted of a white stair transposed on a blue circle in the middle of alternating red and white rings. "Captain America, huh? That's oddly appropriate for today."

Kevin glanced down to inspect his own shirt. He looked up at Castle and shrugged. Apparently he hadn't noticed the coincidence when he'd picked out the top.

"Where's Javi?" inquired Kate. She glanced around the currently empty living room but did not see her older partner.

Kevin's blue eyes were wide when he answered. "Javi said he cannot come down to the party."

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Kate. Her tone was heavy with concern.

"The curse is making him fall apart. He won't eat because his teeth are wiggling. He's afraid if he moves too much one might fall out. It's probably just a matter of time before the rest of his body starts to decompose."

"Oh my god…" Kate made to bolt for the stairs as if she could do anything to reverse the new disease that was ravaging her junior detective. Castle caught her hand before she got too far. "Castle!" The panicked look in her eyes would have made the author laugh if he hadn't realized she was genuinely fearful.

"Calm down," insisted Castle. He looked over at Kevin and pinched the toddler's side when he saw the barely hidden mirth in the blond's expression. "Do not scare your mother like that, you little imp."

"What?" Kate stopped tugging on Castle's hand to look between her boyfriend and partner in confusion.

Castle rose to his full height, snagging one of Kevin's hands on his way up. "Kate. Breathe for a second. Nothing is wrong with Javier."

"But Kevin said Javi's teeth are falling out and…"

"I know," interrupted the author. "Think about it. He's six. Six-year-olds are supposed to lose their baby teeth."

"Oh." Kate blushed slightly when she realized that she'd over-reacted. She rounded on her other partner. "You made it sound like he was dying, Kevin."

"You should have seen your face," chuckled the Irishman.

"You are so going to get it," promised Kate. Kevin tried to run from her but he couldn't escape Castle's hold. The writer valiantly positioned himself between the two, risking his own well-being by shielding Kate's quarry from her.

"Come on. We need to go find my video recorder because there is no way I'm not getting this on film. Then we'll go check on poor toothless Javier." Kate continued to fume as Kevin giggled the whole way to the master suite. Castle finally let them go when they were inside the bedroom so he could retrieve the recorder from the shelf in his closet. He took his time making sure the battery was fully charged and he had a blank tape ready to go as he listened to Kate tickle the toddler until he screamed for mercy.

He ended up carrying the red-faced toddler across the bridge towards the guest rooms as Kevin struggled to regain his breath. Kate walked self-righteously in front of them with her chin held high. Her confident stride faltered as they got closer to Javier's bedroom. She looked back at Castle nervously. "I know it's normal for little kids to lose their teeth, but he's not really six," she said. "Are you sure he's okay?"

"Well, I'm not sure about anything," admitted Castle. "But I really think he's fine."

Kate knocked hesitantly on the door. Lanie called for her to enter. Castle managed to get his camera rolling with just the use of one hand. Inside the room, Lanie sat at the foot of the bed while Javier curled up next to her looking absolutely miserable. Kate rubbed her hand over his small back. "Hey, sweetheart."

Javier turned his head slightly to acknowledge her greeting. He caught sight of the camera out of the corner of his eye. He scowled fiercely. "Really, Castle, now?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Smile, Javi."

"Fu-… No."

"Pretty please?" Castle set Kevin down and moved closer to the bed. The toddler gave Kate a wide berth as he made his way to Lanie's side.

"What happened to you?" asked the medical examiner as she ran her thumb under the toddler's eye to brush away the tear tracks.

"I made Beckett mad," he replied seriously. He pulled himself onto the bed and into Lanie's lap so he could have a front row seat to his partner's misery. Kate shot him another dark look, though there wasn't much heat left in it. She was satisfied with the torture she'd doled out earlier.

"Don't be shy, buddy," cajoled Castle. He grasped Javier's hand so he could pull the six-year-old into a seated position. He wisely kept the camera out of the boy's limited reach so he had to make do with zooming in on Javier's unhappy expression. "Which tooth is loose?"

"I keep trying to tell him that he has nothing to worry about," said Lanie. "He's convinced the curse is causing him to waste away." She brushed her hand over Javier's forehead. Kate sat down and continued to try to soothe her partner.

"Well, we'll never know unless he lets me look," said Castle. "I'll be able to tell if you're dying or just being a baby once you open your mouth." Javier did open his mouth, but just enough to tell Castle exactly where to go and how to get there. The author made a mental note to put an R-rating on this tape for language.

"Losing one's baby teeth is perfectly natural," said Castle once his ears had stopped ringing. "Alexis made a small fortune off the tooth fairy when she was your age. You should be excited."

"I'm not excited," snapped Javier. "Don't patronize me. I'm not six."

"Newsflash, buddy. Your body thinks otherwise." Castle wondered if Javier would bite him if the writer tried to pry the boy's mouth open with his fingers. The likelihood seemed high.

"You think this is funny," whined Javier. His breath hitched as he glared at the camera.

"I think it's tragically hilarious. Come on, Javi, don't cry about it. You're not going to let this get to you, are you?"

"How would you like it?" demanded the Hispanic detective. He sniffled. Kate abandoned rubbing his back to wrap her arms fully around him. "What if they don't grow back?"

"They will. If it makes you feel better, I'll take you to the dentist so you can get x-rays to prove there are grown-up teeth behind your baby ones."

"Really?" Javier wiped his hand under his eye to erase the few tears that had leaked out.

"If it comes to that," said Castle with a long-suffering sigh. "Let me see."

Javier sat up a little straighter and bared his teeth at the writer. Castle couldn't really tell which of the tiny white teeth was loose. From experience, he guessed it was one of the lower incisors. He cupped Javier's jaw with his right hand and gently pulled down the boy's lower lip with his thumb. It was kind of awkward with the camera but the sacrifice was surely worth it. "Which one?" he asked.

Javier pressed his pink tongue against the back of his bottom teeth. The right center tooth moved noticeably under the pressure. He grew a little self-conscious when he registered the curious stares of the other three occupants in the room. He pulled his face away from Castle's hand. "Am I wasting away?"

"Probably not," replied Castle teasingly. "I think your chances of surviving this are pretty good."

"You're an asshole, jerk."

"Maybe losing your teeth is punishment for your foul language," commented Castle. Javier considered that for about half a second.

"No, I don't think so." Castle shrugged. It was worth a try.

"I hope you like ice cream, buddy. Once all your teeth have fallen out and you've nothing left but gums, that's about the only thing you'll be able to eat."

"Don't tease him like that," chided Lanie. "He's freaked out enough." Her wide smile belaid her own amusement at the situation.

"I want some ice cream," announced Kevin. Castle shifted the focus to the toddler. He looked fully recovered from Kate's tickling.

"What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Only little boys who are deathly ill get ice cream for breakfast. The last I checked, you are not wasting away like your partner."

"It's lunchtime, anyway," argued Kevin.

"The rules still apply," said Castle. He stood up from his kneeling position before the bed. He was starting to get too old for staying in that pose for an extended period of time. He offered his hand to Javier. "What's your pleasure, kiddo? Death by Chocolate or Cookies'n'Cream?"

Javier let Castle pull him off the bed. He looked up earnestly at the older man. "Won't the Oreo chunks cause the tooth to fall out more quickly?"

"That's a good point. Death by Chocolate it is." Castle turned off the camera as he led the group out of the bedroom. Javier kept his little hand tucked securely in Castle's as they walked. Kevin hurried to Castle's other side and tugged on the author's shirt while he whined about wanting ice cream, too.

Fifteen minutes later, Castle contentedly watched his two little boys dig into their bowls of ice cream while Kate and Lanie disappeared to do whatever it was women did to prepare for social gatherings. He'd relented and dished a scoop for the Irishman once Lanie corroborated his story that Martha had indeed managed to get the toddler to eat half a bowl of instant oatmeal while Castle and Beckett were out.

Javier looked up at Castle with a small frown. "Hey, Castle?"

"What's up, buddy?"

"What if the witches can undo the spell before my tooth grows back?"

"What about it?"

"Do you think the adult tooth will come back or will it be missing permanently?"

"I don't know," said Castle honestly. "If you're worried about that, I suppose you could stay small until they've all fallen out and grown back."

"Nah, it's not worth it," decided Javier.

Castle did his best to ignore the summons from his mother and event planner for a little bit longer as he sat in the breakfast nook and enjoyed the moment.

xXx

Beckett hummed quietly to herself as she finished pulling her brush through her shining hair. The repetitive motion soothed her slightly and she was able to focus on her preparations. Still, she glanced at her silent cell-phone nearly every other minute to make sure she hadn't missed a text message. After setting her brush down, she reached over to check that it hadn't managed to turn itself off. It came to life instantly and the little battery icon in the upper corner indicated that it was fully charged. There was no word yet from the precinct that Rayford Bellefonte had been apprehended. Neither Bianca nor Randy had called to pass along any information on the state of the witchy community. She had no updates from Demming regarding his well-being.

The senior detective forced herself to slip the phone into the small clutch that matched her cream colored sundress. The light linen material would help keep her cool under the intense July sun. She had taken a little extra time to make herself look striking. She didn't care what the gossipers of Southampton thought of her but feeling good about herself would make their misinformed opinions easier to bear.

Beckett had invited Lanie to the little parade in order to pass the time until the party commenced. The more she thought about it, the less she felt comfortable taking her boys outside of the protective wards. The silence from the city worried her more than it should. Hopefully, Lanie would not mind the change in plans.

Speaking of her best friend, the medical examiner appeared in the doorway to the master bathroom. Lanie whistled lowly. "Damn, it's nice in here."

Beckett grinned. "You should see the Jacuzzi."

"I'm looking at it," replied Lanie. "Don't let this one get away, girlfriend."

"I'm not planning on it." Beckett checked her reflection one last time. In the mirror she could see Lanie discretely looking around the huge room appreciatively. "Hey, Lanie?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be horribly disappointed if we skipped the parade?"

"I'd understand why," replied the medical examiner. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you and Castle have been jumping at shadows the whole time we've been here."

"We're probably over-reacting," admitted Beckett. "I just… I shudder every time I remember the way Rayford looked at me yesterday. I can't shake the feeling that something horrible is going to happen the second that I let my guard down."

"I'd tell you not to worry but that would probably actually be bad advice." Lanie sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub and smoothed her cotton dress over her thighs. "Didn't you say that one of the witches you partially trust is keeping tabs on the boys' location?"

"Bianca has apparently cast tracking spells on both of them now, yes," said Beckett. "Still, I don't have any faith in that, or the wards, doing much to prevent an attack."

"Well, from the way you describe what happened at the visitation, it seems to me that you should be more concerned with your own safety," said Lanie.

"Rayford was making threats towards the boys in order to get under my skin long before his mother passed away," recalled Beckett. "Not to mention, he's a bit insane now."

"He sounds more than a bit insane to me," said Lanie. "I know you and Castle. Whatever happens, you'll overcome it. Don't count out Javier and Kevin's ability to keep their cool in stressful situations, either. They're small, yes, but they're still them."

"Javier freaked out because he has a loose tooth," argued Beckett with a sardonic smile. "Hell, _I_ freaked out over it." She let out a small, self-depreciating laugh. "Maybe Rayford won't have to attack us. We're doing a fine job driving ourselves mad."

"Don't be silly. You're not used to being around little kids and you don't know what to expect from them. Javi's fine. Kevin's fine. The sun is still rising and setting on schedule."

Beckett sat next to her best friend on the edge of the tub. "How do you managed to stay so optimistic and calm?"

"Practice," replied Lanie. "It helps that I'm not quite as emotionally invested in this little drama, too. Your partners are cute and all, and Javier knows how to treat a woman in the bedroom, but I don't interact with them nearly as much as you do. You've practically been their mother for the last week. I think you're starting to lose your objectivity where their well-being is concerned."

Beckett should have been bothered by being compared to a mother in relation to her junior partners. In reality, all she was concerned about was whether or not she was doing a good job. She mentally shook her head and decided to change the subject. "There is one thing I don't fully understand."

"What's that?"

"If Javier - okay, I can't think about my little boy in that context - if Esposito is so good in bed with women and you're so fond of him, why would he break it off with you?"

"_I _broke it off," corrected Lanie. She smirked at her girl friend. "For all the ignorant, macho things he likes to spew about females and relationships, he's actually quite attentive and respectful when he's not trying to impress his other caveman peers."

"I've seen glimpses of that," confirmed Beckett. "Still, you guys looked so good together."

"The heart wants what it wants," said Lanie. "He didn't even realize he wasn't fully invested in our relationship until I pointed it out to him. Seeing you and Castle dance around each other for so long must have subconsciously made him desire that kind of relationship as well. Unfortunately, I just don't think he wants it with me."

"So how long do you think it will be before he admits his feelings?"

"Knowing that boy? Decades," said Lanie. "You and Castle are so sure Javier has this all figured out and is just biding his time until the curse is lifted and he can profess some imaginary romantic feelings to his secret lover the second he's big again. It's not going to happen like that."

"It could."

"Girl, it took you and Castle five years to admit that you loved each other. We'd probably still be waiting for you to get your heads out of your asses if it weren't for that whole fiasco with Maddox. Javier isn't even completely sure what he feels or thinks and whomever you think it is that he supposedly 'likes' definitely doesn't know."

"Why is love so complicated?"

"It's not," said Lanie. "People just make it such." Beckett smiled wanly. She couldn't argue with that. Lanie must have decided that it was time to move onto a different activity. She stood up and smiled at Beckett. "I'm hungry. Let's go see if there's any food set out yet to snag."

The two women made their way downstairs. Most of the commotion was now outside, leaving the interior of the house quieter than it had been that morning. There was still some activity in the kitchen so the friends headed that way.

Castle had been tasked with organizing the open bar while Anna, the event planner, awaited her tardy bartender. He waved in greeting with one hand while he held an expensive bottle of red wine in the other. He looked back and forth between the bottle and the bar as if he couldn't quite decide if he wanted to share the drink with his guests or not.

In the living room just off of the kitchen, Beckett spotted her partners. Kevin was curled up in the chair closest to the kitchen with a thick novel. Javier was lying on the couch with his legs draped over the armrest, playing with his phone. Lanie parted with Beckett to join the smaller detectives while Beckett leaned against the bar.

"How was the ice cream?" she asked.

"Delicious," responded Castle. He placed the bottle in the crate destined to be returned to his wine cellar and picked up his next selection. That one was more easily donated to the rack under the bar. "You look beautiful, Kate."

"Thank you," she replied. She glanced down at her hands to hide her minute blush.

The swinging door that concealed the butler's pantry and the dining room beyond opened suddenly to reveal a middle-aged blonde woman dressed in a smart blouse and fitted pencil skirt. Beckett unconsciously sat up a little straighter as Castle's second ex-wife approached them.

"Detective Beckett," greeted Gina with a rushed grin.

"Gina, it's good to see you," replied the senior detective. The words were only partially forced. The book agent had been cordial enough to Castle's newest inspiration during their brief interactions and was much less in-your-face than Meredith. Still, seeing Gina in Castle's Southampton home reminded Beckett of the summer the two exes had spent together while Castle finished his second Nikki Heat book. She squashed down her unreasonable ping of jealousy.

"Let me be the first to thank you for providing Rick with enough insight for another best-seller." Gina's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "I was a little surprised to learn that the rumors about the growing Castle family aren't completely unfounded. Usually you have to take the word of the Southampton paper with a grain of salt."

Beckett wanted to smack the "reporter" who'd written the article about her and the boys with the conveniently forgotten paper that rested at the far end of the bar. "The article did have its share of fallacies," said Beckett. "They're not mine from previous relationships. I'm in the process of adopting them." She wondered how many more times she would have to correct that misconception throughout the day.

"Ah," said Gina.

"Gina stopped by a little early to drop off the early reviews of _Deadly Heat_," said Castle in an attempt to distract the two women and simultaneously explain his ex's presence. "Not too shabby, I'd say."

"When am I going to get my advance copy?" asked the detective.

"Rick, really, you haven't given her one yet?" asked Gina. The agent shook her head. "I'll get you one, dear," she said, slightly artificially. She patted the back of Beckett's hand where it rested on the bar.

"I have it," insisted Castle. "We've been busy lately and you had it delivered to the loft after I came up here so I haven't had time to give it to her yet."

"Anyway," said Gina, ignoring her ex-husband's defense for withholding the manuscript, "I'm going to steal Anna for a few minutes to see if she can't be convinced to plan my next event." The agent smiled at Castle and Beckett in turn before walking confidently through the living room towards the door that overlooked the pool. Beckett frowned at the exaggerated sway to the woman's hips. Fortunately for him, Castle was distracted by his wine selecting task.

Gina paused as she passed Kevin's chair. She considered the toddler for a minute, then looked in Castle and Beckett's direction. Beckett narrowed her eyes as the agent leaned over to address her partner. "What are you reading, sweetie?" she asked in a voice that was meant to make her sound trustworthy but instead sounded a bit patronizing.

Kevin didn't verbally respond but held up the book so she could see the cover. He was about a fifth of the way through the hardcover book which he needed two hands to hold open. Beckett recognized the cover of the book easily. It was a first edition copy of one of James Patterson's early Alex Cross novels. Her own copy of the book had been through multiple readings. She doubted it was the first time her partner had read it, either.

"That's a very grown up book," said Gina. She spoke in the same overly sweet voice that was making Beckett want to go brush her teeth. "It's a special edition, too. The author, Mr. Patterson, signed the cover. Perhaps you should ask your mommy for a more age-appropriate book." Kevin was too stunned to resist when she stole the book from him and snapped it shut, losing his place in the narrative.

"Hey," protested Javier from his place on the couch. Lanie grabbed his arm to prevent him from confronting the agent when she saw Castle abandon the bar and make his way towards Gina and Kevin. Beckett followed a few steps behind him.

"He's not hurting it," said Castle as he held his hand out for the book. Gina gave it to him, probably expecting him to return it to its rightful place on the bookshelf in the small library at the other end of the house. Instead, the author handed it back to the toddler.

"It's not my place to question your parenting, detective, but I really don't think a murder mystery is suitable entertainment for a toddler. Can he even read yet?"

"You're right, it's not your place-" Beckett was cut off by Castle who gently squeezed her hand.

"He's quite precocious," said the writer. "Besides, I'm more scandalized that he picked Alex Cross over Derek Storm." Castle looked down at the little boy who was watching them with wide blue eyes. "What's up with that, kiddo?" Kevin hugged the book nervously and peeked at Gina again. Beckett pushed forward so she could pick up her partner and settle him on her hip, book and all. She carried him over to the couch where Lanie was watching with sparkling eyes and a poorly concealed smile. Javier was silently fuming.

"Okay," said Gina skeptically. She adopted an air of indifference since the boy wasn't hers to concern herself about and continued on her way to find the event planner. Castle sighed and walked over to the couch. He stood before his girlfriend and ran his hand over Kevin's soft hair.

"She means well," he said.

"She has a point," agreed Lanie, softly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd question giving a four-year-old a murder-mystery, too."

"She can keep her opinions to herself," stated Javier. He crawled over Lanie so he could sit next to Beckett and Kevin. He looked earnestly at his partner. "She was wrong to take the book from you."

"It's okay, Javi. She didn't mean anything by it." Kevin kicked his partner gently with his sock-covered foot. Javier didn't look convinced that the agent's lack of knowledge about the blond's true age pardoned her actions. Beckett squeezed the little blond briefly and kissed his cheek before pushing him off of her lap so she could stand.

"Do you need help with any preparations, Castle?"

"I don't think so," he replied. "Would either of you lovely ladies like a drink?"

"I want a drink, Castle," said Javier as the group followed him back into the kitchen.

"Yes, I figured as much," teased the writer. "You always want something."

"I do not." Javier made a point to step on Castle's foot as he moved to stand in the wash of cool air from the refrigerator the writer had just opened. Castle barely even flinched. He reached around the six-year-old to pull out a carafe of white grape juice.

He poured a small glass for each of the boys, then located his corkscrew to open one of the chilled Chardonnays. "Grape juice for the kiddos, grape juice for the grownups."

"We're not kids," protested Javier. To Beckett, it seemed like he was complaining merely to keep up appearances. He looked pretty content with his non-alcoholic grape drink. Anna came hurrying into the kitchen to scold Castle for opening the bar too early and then request that he join her outside to okay the final setup for the party. Beckett and Lanie directed the boys back to the living room so they'd all be out of the way.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you, TXMedic, for doing such a great job beta-reading.

Please let me know what you think, especially if you have ideas of ways I can improve. I cherish all my reviews. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	32. Second Saturday Afternoon Part 2

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Thirty-Two

* * *

The rest of the guests started to arrive around three-thirty. Castle was kept busy giving tours and pointing out the nearest restrooms for nearly an hour. Martha and the event planner tried to herd the party-goers outside to gather around the pristine pool where most of the appetizers were located. Servers from the catering company wandered throughout the crowd with additional _hors d'ouvres_ and glasses of iced tea. Those with an appetite for stronger drinks were directed to the open bar.

Castle found a spare minute to corner Kevin and Javier and lay down his ground rules for the party. "I don't expect you two to socialize with all of the strangers if you don't want to, but I am going to insist that you stay within my sight. You can hang out in the living room or play in the yard, okay? I'll be near the barbeque most of the time, cooking up some famous Franks à la Castle."

"You don't have to baby-sit us," complained Javier. Kevin mirrored his partner's pout.

"I'm not. Look, there will be a lot of people coming and going from the house today and some of them I barely know their names. Someone could easily steal one of you right from the house." Kevin knew that Castle wasn't trying to patronize them - he was genuinely concerned about letting the cursed detectives out of his sight. The younger detective had been involved with enough kidnapping cases to know that it was quite common for children to be abducted while they were supposedly being watched.

"Just so you know, you're being paranoid and over-protective," said Javier. "We're police detectives, not children. But if it makes you feel better, I suppose there could be more boring things to do than keep an eye on your party."

"Thank you, I think." Castle prodded Javier in the side. The older boy jumped out of reach of his fingers.

"Richard, there you are," called Martha. She walked over to the trio of males, leaving an invisible trail of sweet smelling perfume in her wake. "Penny D'Angelo and her sister Candace just arrived. They're looking for you." Martha looked down at the detectives and her smile seemed almost apologetic. Kevin instantly felt nervous.

The two sisters had apparently followed the redhead. They appeared in the living room, accompanied by a quintet of kids. Martha's expression made perfect sense now. Kevin backed himself and Javier into Castle's protective shadow as the writer turned to greet his guests.

"Rick, I hope you don't mind," said the shorter woman. "When I read the article this morning in the paper about your girlfriend's children, I thought it might be fun for them to have someone their own age to play with." Her smile was too bright to be genuine. "Not to mention, it saves Candace and I from having to call in the nanny on a holiday."

"Of course not, that's very thoughtful of you," said Castle. "Ow!"

"Are you all right?" asked Penny worriedly.

"Yes, fine," replied the writer. He blindly swatted behind himself, trying to smack Javier who had justifiably poked the sharp end of his smart phone's stylus into the writer's back.

"I spoke with Ilana Temple on our way over here. She's planning to bring her children, too."

"Great," said Castle in a strained voice. This time he was ready and caught Javier's hand. He relieved the Hispanic detective of his stylus and slipped the plastic pen into his pocket. "I have a few sports balls and there's the pool if everyone brought their swimsuits."

"I like soccer," announced one of the older boys. He was about three inches taller than Javier and twice as wide. Kevin unwillingly flashed back to his real childhood. He wondered if Castle would believe that he suddenly came down with a bad bug.

"I have a soccer ball," said the writer. "Let me go find it and I'll meet you all outside."

The two women and their brood of smelly kids agreed to wait without while Castle located a ball. Kevin and Javier each latched onto one of the older man's hands to prevent him from leaving. "We don't want to play with the little kids," insisted Kevin. "I want to stay with you."

"Can you just pretend for a few minutes? You might have fun. You liked playing football in Central Park."

"That was different."

"How?"

Kevin actually couldn't think of a good reason. "It just was."

Castle knelt down to be at eye level with his friends. "Think of it as a favor, then. I wasn't really expecting there to be a bunch of kids here today and the house hasn't been child-proofed. If you two can keep them occupied and out of trouble, I'll owe you hugely."

Castle turned his best puppy-face on the boys. Javier managed to last a little longer than his partner, but eventually the older detective sighed. "When we're big again, you're going to owe us like a month each with the Ferrari."

Castle looked pained but he agreed after a few seconds. "Thanks, guys."

Ten minutes later, Kevin found himself out in Castle's backyard, staring wistfully at the crashing waves down by the beach. Javier stood next to him, toeing the soccer ball idly. It was an adult regulation sized ball, which would be awkward to play with considering it was nearly as tall as his knees, but Kevin thought he could manage with a little advanced planning. Whatever he lacked in physical stature at the moment, he could surely make up for in strategy.

The appearance of the ball drew the attention of more than just the now seven various children under the age of ten, not counting Kevin and Javier. Alexis had invited a couple of her college friends to the party. The young adults were in the kind of mood where they wanted let out their own inner children and show off some of their skills to the smaller humans.

Alexis herself wasn't interested in playing, so she and a couple of her girl friends decided to cheer on the rest of them from the shade of a couple of beach umbrellas. The three college-aged boys and remaining girl organized the group into two teams. Kevin made sure he ended up on Javier's team by latching onto his partner's arm and refusing to let go, despite Javier's irritation at Kevin's "acting like a little girl." That was rich of him, considering it was obvious to Kevin that the older boy wanted to be on his team, too.

Somehow, Kevin had forgotten how much younger boys tried to impress older ones. Unfortunately, their immaturity often led them to believe that college kids would be impressed by bullies and acts of random violence. The little three year old girl had begged out of the game almost immediately after her own brother started picking on her for her size. That left Kevin as the smallest of the players. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that while he might be smaller than everyone else, he was smarter.

The college students were pretty good about including the younger group in the game. The boys would spend a few seconds showing off some fancy footwork before graciously passing the ball to one of their open teammates. The young woman played like soccer was her game. She was more interested in actually moving the ball forward than showboating, but she, too, tried to give the little kids a chance to play. It didn't surprise Kevin that Alexis had nice friends.

Javier quickly forgot that he was adverse to socializing with children and took to the game like a fish to water. He was less concerned with gaining the praise of the college kids and more interested in asserting his position on the food chain of the shorter group. A couple of the eight-to-ten-year-olds tried to prove their superiority but were frustrated by Javier's better understanding of the game and years of athleticism. His little body wasn't quite as coordinated as an adult's and any muscle memory he'd had was erased, but he still had the knowledge of how to fake and lead and pass with his instep instead of his toe. The only kid to give him any kind of competition was the seven year old girl who'd arrived in Umbro shorts and a faded t-shirt from a children's soccer tournament.

Kevin was glad to see Javier getting into the game and showing up the other players. Whenever the Irishman ended up with the ball, he did his best to pass it off to his partner. He was good at getting open, primarily because he knew better than to follow the ball around like a swarm of bees and to stick close to the imaginary sideline. He got a lot of practice quickly redirecting the ball once the opposing team realized that he was turning into a favorite receiver of the college kids.

He'd just managed to gain control of the oversized ball off of a rocket of a pass from one of Alexis' friends when two of the opposing kids crowded around him. Kevin could hear Javier calling for the ball a few yards ahead of him but he wasn't exactly open. Kevin tried to dribble a few steps to get into a better position for the pass. He was about to kick it off when he suddenly found himself on the ground thanks to an overly aggressive hip check. Javier immediately moved to steal the ball back but he wasn't fast enough to prevent the other team from scoring. One of the kids who'd double-teamed Kevin wasted no time taunting the Hispanic boy. Javier swallowed some certainly inappropriate retort and shot a dirty look at Kevin as the Irishman pushed himself up and brushed the dust off of his shorts. Kevin rolled his eyes.

It didn't take long for double or tripling-teaming Kevin to become the favorite strategy of the opposing team. Occasionally, one of the college students would urge the overly competitive younger crowd to back off a bit. It was obvious that they didn't quite know what to do about the sub-par behavior of someone else's kids. It didn't bother Kevin at all that they gradually stopped trying to pass him the ball. His palms and knees were starting to burn from getting scraped so much. A small trickle of blood was smeared across his shin from the last time he'd landed hard on his knees. It was a sport though - one could expect to bleed a little.

The more Javier embarrassed the bullies with his superior skills and smack-talking abilities, the more they took it out on Kevin. He was no stranger to being bullied and refused to let their immature actions upset him or scare him from the game. He was better than them and had no doubt arrested quite a few of their predecessors. Each time he found himself sprawled out in the dirt and grass, he vowed to be just a little quicker next time. That didn't stop the bigger boys from plowing into him even after he'd successfully passed the ball off, but he was getting better at dodging those blows, as well.

This last time, Kevin waited a second for the snickering brats to move away before he pushed himself off the ground. Before he could right himself, someone grabbed him under the arms and lifted him back onto his feet. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah," replied Kevin. He smiled faintly at the dark-haired youth in the Columbia tee. "If I'd known we were playing tackle soccer, I'd have asked for some pads."

"No kidding. Hang in there, sport, you're doing a good job." Kevin didn't really need any affirmation from someone who was technically over a decade younger than him, but he appreciated the sentiment. The young man held out his closed hand for a fist bump. Kevin shyly obliged him. He was distracted then by raised voices.

"Listen, punk," said Javier, poking his finger into the chest of the kid who'd just leveled Kevin again. "I'm giving you fair warning. The next time you take a cheap shot at my friend, I will end you."

"You don't scare me," retorted the kid. He stood up as straight as he could to get the most out of the few inches he had on Javier. "Maybe if he didn't suck so much at soccer, he wouldn't be such a baby and could stay on his feet."

"Hey, guys, it's just a game," insisted the college girl. "Be nice."

The bully stuck his tongue out at Javier. Javier rolled his eyes. "I'm watching you, idiot." Javier stalked away towards where the ball was currently laying. He ignored the kid's rejoinder that Javier was the idiot, not him.

Kevin momentarily debated sitting out of the rest of the game. Javier would not let anyone pick on his partner, but that didn't mean the older boy wasn't annoyed by having to protect Kevin's well-being. The Irishman could almost hear the words that were probably running through Javier's mind at the moment. _If you weren't such a baby, those assholes wouldn't pick on you…_ Thanks to Kevin's innate ability to attract bullies, the game was losing its luster for Javier. It would be more fun for the older boy if he wasn't preoccupied with trying to defend his smaller partner.

Kevin was about to head for the sidelines when he heard his name called. He hadn't been paying attention to the resumed game but had still managed to get open for a pass. His own competitiveness surged again and he couldn't just let the ball get turned over to the other team. Javier's prime suspect was also eying the loose ball. Kevin was a little bit closer but his shorter legs left him at a disadvantage to get to the ball first. Still, he was going to try.

About three yards from the ball, his right foot caught on something and the ground rushed up to meet him. He skidded a couple feet on his stomach and had to curl up quickly to avoid the spray of dirt and grass clumps as the eight-year-old connected with the ball just inches from his face.

That hit hurt. Kevin took a few shaky breaths in an effort to control the ache in his chest at having the wind partially knocked out of him. He managed to roll onto his back to stare at the puffy white clouds as he waited for the sting in his hands to abate. He kind of expected Javier to appear over him to check that he was okay, in spite of his annoyance, but Kevin was momentarily left alone as the eruption of violence to his left drew everyone's attention.

Javier caught the eight-year-old in a flying mid-rift tackle that sent both boys rolling across the grass in a cloud of dust. Javier came out on top. He straddled the flailing boy's lower back. The college kids tried to break up the fight but Javier refused to be detached from his opponent. "I told you what would happen if you targeted him again," shouted Javier over the kid's screams.

"Get off of me!"

"Shut up. How does it feel to have your face squished into the dirt?" Javier did just that, using his hold on the back of the kid's shirt to push him into the ground. He had his knees locked around the boy's waist, preventing him from bucking up and dislodging the six-year-old.

"Javier, stop!" Alexis, unlike the others watching the fight with wide eyes, knew about Javier's years of military training and the incredibility unfair advantage he had in the fight, despite his smaller stature. Unfortunately, Javier was too focused on his quarry to hear her.

The eight-year-old started wailing when he realized he wouldn't be able to overcome the enraged six-year-old. The combination of screaming and crying attracted the attention of the adults, who immediately abandoned their conversations to hurry over. Where Alexis had failed to dissuade Javier from continuing to taunt the sobbing kid, her father succeeding by bodily hauling the Hispanic detective into the air.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded the writer as he struggled to control Javier's thrashing limbs. The miniature detective ignored the question.

"Remember this the next time you go after someone half your size!" Javier struggled to escape Castle's hold so he could finish the bully's lesson. "Little punk-ass brat!"

"Stop it," ordered Castle. He carried Javier away from the other boy, whose mother had arrived to soothe her son's well-deserved tears. Kevin pushed himself into a seated position so he could see better. Beckett and Lanie hurried over to where Castle was sitting in Alexis' vacated lawn chair and trying to position the squirming Javier in his lap. The two women crowded around the six-year-old, simultaneously checking to see if he was hale and demanding an explanation for the fight.

Kevin flopped back down onto his back. Part of him just wanted to continue lying in the grass and staring up at the partly cloudy sky until his various scrapes and bruises stopped bothering him.

A concerned face, framed by a fall of sleek red hair, entered his line of sight. "Hey, Kevin," said Alexis in a soft voice. "Are you okay?"

"I think I need to wait a few more years before trying soccer again," he replied.

She smiled softly. "Come on. You need a few band-aids." She offered him a hand so she could pull him off the ground. She kept his little fingers folded securely in hers as they approached the group hovering around Javier and Castle.

xXx

It took nearly everything Castle had to keep his grip on the squirming six-year-old. When the cries of Javier's adversary had gained the attention of the adults loitering near the pool, he'd never expected to find his boy trying to beat the living daylights out of one of his guests' children. While he didn't doubt that the boy must have done something to the Hispanic detective to set him off, Castle would have thought Javier knew better than to start a fight - a fight that the frustrated boy apparently didn't think was over yet.

The writer finally managed to find a seat on an empty lawn chair near the sideline of the impromptu soccer field. He adjusted his hold so that Javier was securely immobilized against his chest. Castle could feel the little boy's heart beating rapidly and his chest heaving raggedly as he continued to struggle against Castle and demand his freedom.

"Javi, sweetie, calm down," said Kate as she crouched in front of Castle's seat and looked up at her partner. "What's wrong?"

"Let me go!"

"Stop it," ordered Castle. He didn't want to hurt the kid by squeezing too hard. He was surprised by the strength in the mini-detective's short little arms and legs. He made a mental note to never make Esposito this angry when he was full size again. "Stop it." He repeated the command in a low voice, speaking directly into Javier's ear, until the boy finally gave up trying to escape. When he felt Javier relax slightly, the writer adjusted his hold to hopefully feel more protective than restraining. Castle could only imagine that Javier would react like this if he felt threatened.

"You're all right," soothed Kate. She ran her hand gently up and down the side of his calf. "What happened?"

"That stupid shit deserved what he got. Someone needed to teach his sorry ass a lesson."

"Hey," said Castle in a warning tone. "If you don't stop swearing, you'll be in danger of losing more than just one tooth." Javier sulked angrily. Castle couldn't see the boy's face but he imagined that his expression somewhat mirrored the petulant look Kate was directing back at Javier. "Whatever he did, the answer was not to start a fight," lectured Castle. "Come on, Javier, you know better than this."

"I didn't start it! I'm only in trouble because that little bitch started crying and Kevin didn't."

Damn it. Castle immediately scanned the yard for the younger detective. One of Alexis' friends, a decent young man who'd been hovering uncomfortably at the edges of their group, spoke up. "He's right, Mr. Castle. The other kids were picking on the little guy. We tried to tell them to stop. He kept a stiff upper lip about it."

Castle barely acknowledged the college student as he watched his daughter approach, holding the toddler's hand. The blond was covered from head to toe in dust and grass stains. A large scrape under his left knee had bled enough that the thin trickle of blood was staining the top of his once white socks. Kevin was walking towards them easily enough and his expression looked more concerned for Javier's state of being than his own. Castle hoped that meant the toddler's injuries were all superficial.

Kate moved away from her spot before Castle and Javier to scoop up her younger partner and hug him tightly, unmindful of the dirt that was being transferred to her off-white sundress. Kevin returned her hug and rested his head heavily on her shoulder. She carried him over to the lawn chair and set him in a shady patch of grass so she could inspect his skinned knee. Alexis volunteered to get the first aid kit from the kitchen. Lanie joined Kate in checking for hidden injuries under Kevin's pale skin.

Castle slowly unwrapped his arms from around Javier and turned the boy around so his weight rested on Castle's knees while he face the writer. Castle kept a secure hold on the detective's narrow hips to make sure he didn't fall or jump down. "Are you feeling more in control of yourself now?"

"I never felt out of control," muttered Javier. "I told those punks what would happen if they didn't stop pushing Kevin around."

"Javier, the little boy you wailed on is eight years old. You're trying to make the case for being thirty-six. Tell me, is that how you would have reacted if you were still a New York City police officer?"

Javier sniffled. Castle mentally cursed his luck. Apparently this was going to be one of those times where the shrunken detective acted like his physical age instead of his mental age. "Him being eight didn't stop him from purposefully tripping a four-year-old who didn't even have the dumb ball."

"His behavior is inexcusable, too."

"What did you expect me to do?" demanded Javier. His dark eyes flashed dangerously as he glared up at Castle. "Let them keep pushing my partner to the ground just because he's smaller than them?"

"Absolutely not. What I expect you to do in a situation like that is come find me. Javier, I was twenty yards away. You could have shouted for me and I would have heard you." Castle lifted one hand to cup the back of the boy's neck. He kneaded the tense muscles gently.

Javier angrily wiped away a frustrated tear that was making a path through the sweat and dust on his cheek. "I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself and my partner."

"I know you can," replied the author. "But right now, you're supposed to be acting like a six-year-old. Let me deal with the bullies. That's part of my responsibility to you."

"You're not my father." There was no spite in the words, just broken resignation. Castle filed the faint note of wistfulness away as his overactive imagination acting up again.

"I know," Castle said in a low voice. "However, you are my friend and because of the spell, you need my help. So, let me help you."

"I'm sorry I started a fight in the middle of your Fourth of July party," mumbled Javier. "Even if it was justified."

The writer couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's last bit of defiance. "I'm not mad at you," promised Castle. He pulled Javier in for a massive bear hug. "I understand that you were trying to protect your partner. It's just unfortunate that your foe couldn't take his lesson like a man, huh?"

"Stupid baby," muttered Javier into Castle's shirt. The writer laughed again.

"You know you're going to get a time out, right? We need to keep up appearances."

"Whatever. I don't want to play with any more little kids."

"Of course not."

"He okay?" Kate stood over them, watching Javier worriedly.

"Yeah," answered Castle. "How's Kevin?"

"He'll live. I'm of half a mind to go give that boy's mother some 'parenting advice'." Ugh, not Kate, too. Castle could only handle one vengeful NYPD detective at a time.

"Let me deal with it," requested Castle. He imagined that he might have a little more tact than Kate when she was in her mama bear mode. He lifted Javier to the ground so he could stand up. "Javier needs a little time out so he can summon some remorse for making an eight-year-old cry."

"I'm not sorry," stated the boy in question.

Castle rolled his eyes when Kate nodded in agreement with her partner's attitude. "He is sorry, because police officers who are thirty-six do not beat up other people's children." Castle swatted Javier's shoulder. "You can either sit with the ladies and listen to them talk about girly things, or you can hang out with the manly men while they cook hotdogs and hamburgers."

"I don't see any manly men here, so I'm gonna go with Beckett."

"Brat," complained Castle. "Kevvie, you coming with Mommy or Daddy?" He leaned to the side a bit so he could see the blond still seated in the grass a few yards behind Kate.

"I'm not Kevvie," pouted the toddler. "I hate that name."

"So sorry," said Castle insincerely. He leaned forward to briefly kiss his girlfriend. "I need to go check on the burgers. They're probably burnt to a crisp." He left the Manhattan group by the lawn chair while he headed back to the grill. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Martha speaking to Penny D'Angelo, the mother of Javier's nemesis. Too bad he hadn't had the chance to speak with the woman before his mother got a hold of her. She was looking quite embarrassed by the time Martha finished with her. Penny, in turn, took out her humiliation on her son. Castle was glad that he looked ashamed by his behavior. It didn't surprise him when Penny and her sister left the party shortly thereafter, taking their unruly offspring with them. Now the only children who remained were the ten-year-old son and seven-year-old daughter of Ilana Temple.

From his station before the wide barbeque, Castle could clearly see the group of padded chaise lounges that Kate and Lanie had commandeered before the fight had started. They returned to their seats where two other young women waited to pick up their conversation where they'd left off. Javier curled up against the back rest with his phone, probably playing Angry Birds when he wasn't shooting dirty looks at the Temple boy. It appeared that there was more than one kid on Javier's list. Every once in a while his lower lip would bulge out as he ran his tongue over his loose tooth. Kevin was content to cuddle against Kate's side and listen attentively to whatever the full-size adults were discussing.

* * *

_to be continued…_

Author's Notes:

Thank you, TXMedic, for doing such a great job beta-reading.

Please let me know what you think, especially if you have ideas of ways I can improve. I cherish all my reviews. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	33. Second Saturday Night

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Thirty-Three

* * *

When the pile of steaming franks and hamburger patties next to his grill had piled high enough, Castle announced that dinner was served. The ravenous bottomless pits that professed to be college students were the first in line. The rest of the guests casually made their ways over to claim their traditional Independence Day fare. He ran out before everyone was served so he went back to grilling.

"Hey, Castle." The writer smiled down at the blond toddler who'd snuck up on him while he was flipping his latest round of patties. A casual glance around the pool area let him know that Kate was keeping a steady eye on her youngest partner while pretending to be actively participating in the conversation around her.

"What's up, short stuff?"

Kevin's little nose scrunched up in distaste of the moniker. Apparently it wasn't as bad as Kevvie, since he didn't outwardly protest. "Beckett told me to tell you to please hurry up because people are starving over there." He said it with a completely straight face and huge doe-eyes. "Also, can Javi stop being on time out because I think he is not long from actually figuring out how to send real death glares."

Castle laughed loudly. "You can tell Beckett that perfection cannot be rushed and tell Javier that if he causes someone to spontaneously combust, he'll have to clean up the mess."

"Ookay, but Beckett does not like to wait."

"Too bad." Castle watched the blond make his way back to the lead detective's side. Kate held up her hands in a "what gives?" gesture when he returned empty handed. She pointed towards Castle and prodded her partner to start moving again. Kevin pouted as he trudged back over to Castle. His path led him around a group of socialites that included Ilana Temple and her two bored looking children. The boy scowled at Kevin as the younger detective passed him. Castle could see why Javier had felt the need to start his fight, despite it being the wrong way to handle the situation.

"What now?" asked Castle when the boy reached him.

"Beckett is too lazy to do her own dirty work," complained Kevin. "She wants you to come sit with us but you better come bearing food. I'm not allowed to come back until you do what she says."

Castle made eye contact with his girlfriend. She made a kissy face at him before patting her flat belly. Castle shook his head. "What do you want to eat, kiddo?"

"I'm not hungry."

"That's not what I asked."

Kevin frowned in consternation. "I don't want anything."

"You have to eat something. Look, I have yummy franks, which are grilled just right. See how straight the lines are? You can't get that kind of presentation from a professional. But if that's not your speed, I also have nice plump hamburger patties with your choice of American, Cheddar, or no cheese. Smell the aroma of perfectly cooked ground beef."

If anything, the kid looked a little green. "I like watermelon."

Castle made a show of pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing exasperatedly. "You can't eat only watermelon."

"Yes-huh."

"No-uh," retorted Castle in a voice intended to mock the toddler's high-pitched tenor. "Whatever, I'll surprise you with something. In the meantime, can you take this back to your lazy boss and her friends?" Castle quickly made up three cheeseburgers and two hot dogs which he divided between two Styrofoam plates. Kevin dutifully took the two plates. "Can you carry that?"

"Yes, Castle, I've got it."

"Okay, Mr. Attitude." Kevin gave Castle a bored look before turning to carry the food back to Kate's group. His look of concentration as he carefully balanced the food made Castle long for his video camera. He watched the toddler slowly retrace his steps, barely looking up from his precious cargo.

Kevin reached the narrowest part of his trek where he had to maneuver between the cheerfully chattering group of socialites and the edge of the currently unoccupied pool. Kate had looked away briefly to pinch Javier since he was still silently fighting with the Temple boy by way of more and more hateful glares. She finished chiding her partner just in time to watch the ten-year-old get in his last cheap shot at Javier. As Kevin tried to skirt around the boy's mother and sister, he threw his hands out and shoved the four-year-old hard towards the edge of the pool.

Castle silently thanked whatever deity who was listening that his little boy knew how to swim. Kevin had already resurfaced and was treading water while spitting out the chlorinated liquid that had gotten in his mouth by the time Castle was leaning over the edge to fish him out. He sat the soaking wet boy on the edge of the pool. Kevin coughed a few times to get the little bit of water out of his airway. Once he could breathe easily again, he brushed his dripping bangs out of his face so he could see the writer. "I dropped the food."

"I don't care about the food," snapped the writer. "Sorry, sorry. I'm not mad at you." Castle took over trying to push the thin strands of blond hair that were plastered to the toddler's head away from his face. One of his fluffy pool towels appeared over his shoulder, compliments of his mother. Castle wrapped Kevin in the towel and did his best to soak up as much of the quickly cooling water as he could. He stopped pressing a corner of the damp fabric over the boy's hair when Kevin said his name.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I want to come to your party anymore."

"Gods…" Castle wrapped him up snugly and stood in one fluid motion with the toddler cradled against his chest. He finally registered what was going on with the rest of his guests. Most of the shocked party-goers were watching the incident speechlessly. Not speechless was his girlfriend, who was reading the riot act to the mortified Ilana Temple. Kate had one hand firmly twisted in the back of Javier's t-shirt to prevent him from introducing a second dead body to Castle's poor, abused pool. Lanie was trying to talk down her ex-boyfriend while helping Kate pull him back from the wide-eyed ten-year-old. "Kate!"

The detective finished her sentence before breaking off her tirade and looking expectantly at Castle. He stood his ground, refusing to be intimidated by her very scary visage. He was glad that she was not actually mad at him. Castle pointed at his dripping bundle. Kate understood that he wanted her to deal with her partner, not cause his guests to wet themselves. She marched over to him, dragging the enraged six-year-old along behind her.

"Javier," said Castle with as much authority as he could muster. The detective glowered at him. "What did we _just _talk about?"

"You saw what he did!"

"Yes, I did, and I'm going to deal with it. Go upstairs with Kate." Javier continued to do his impression of a nuclear reactor about to blow but he didn't argue with the writer. Castle transferred Kevin to the senior detective. "Take him upstairs and make sure he wasn't hurt when he fell. Draw him a bath and find him some warm clothes. In fact, they could both use a good scrub. I'll come check on you guys in a few minutes." Kate nodded at his instructions, probably still too furious to verbally respond. She shifted her hold on Kevin and led the way into the cool interior of the house.

"Mr. Castle, I'm so, so sorry," said Ilana Temple as soon as he turned back to his guests. "I don't know what got into Tony."

"It's okay," said Castle. "Calm down. I know how boys can be." He felt like he could spit fire, himself, but he squashed down his temper.

"It's not okay. Is the little boy all right?"

"He'll be fine. He's actually a very proficient swimmer."

"I'm so glad to hear that. I'm so embarrassed." Her face was a rather unappealing shade of red. "I definitely didn't raise my son to pick on other children."

"I'm sure you didn't." If you even raised him at all, or does your nanny take care of all that? "It seems there was some leftover tension from the soccer game."

"Again, I'm so sorry. We're going to take our leave now."

"I'm sorry to see you go." Please, leave more quickly.

Ilana waved away his insincere parting. "Thank you for inviting us in the first place." She turned and hurried away, one hand firmly grasping her son's. The little girl followed a few steps behind them, looking almost disappointed that they had to leave. She stopped in front of Castle.

"Mr. Castle?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell Javi that I'm sorry my brother is a meanie and that I liked playing soccer with him? He's pretty good at it." Castle felt a small bit of his anger melt away. He gave the girl a genuine smile.

"I will." She returned his smile and Castle noticed that she was missing a tooth of her own.

"Caroline!"

"Oops, got to go. Tell Javi I want to play with him again soon." She turned and darted towards her impatient mother and sulking brother. Castle shook his head and prepared to deal with the onslaught of socialites who wanted to make sure that the author knew they did not approve of the way the bigger children had treated Castle's kids. Such was life in the upper echelon.

xXx

Kate had her partners cleaned and changed into comfortable long-sleeve t-shirts and sweatpants by the time Castle entered Javier's room to find the trio curled up together on his wide bed. The lead detective was still in her soiled white dress, which now sported some wet patches around her knees. Her thong sandals were discarded at the foot of the bed.

Kevin was curled up on her left with his head pillowed on her shoulder. Castle could tell he was following along with Kate as she read aloud from the previously contentious Patterson novel by the way his blue eyes steadily shifted from left to right and back. Javier was to her right, reclining against the same pile of pillows as the senior detective with his shoulder pressed firmly against her bare one. His eyes were closed as he simply listened to Kate's low, soothing, monotone voice as she read at an even pace. Castle almost thought the older boy was asleep, but his dark brown eyes popped open when Kate's voice cut off at Castle's entrance.

"Hey, guys." He sat on the edge of the bed and patted Kevin's arm.

"Hey, Castle." Kate smiled wanly at him. "How'd it go downstairs?"

"Fairly well. The Temples beat a hasty retreat but everyone else stuck around to offer their condolences. Javier has a number of allies in his quest for justice." Javier yawned widely while waving his hand dismissively at Castle. Castle reached over to grasp the fluttering digits and tugged until Javier looked at him. "That doesn't give you permission to start a fight every time someone looks sideways at your partner."

"Yeah, you made your point." Castle gave him one last hard look before releasing his hand. Javier tucked it up against his chest and shifted to find a new comfortable position next to Kate. "Is Lanie still downstairs?"

"Yes. She's hoping you'll come downstairs to watch the fireworks with her."

"Again?" asked Kevin sleepily.

"Yes, again. She also told me that she hopes you will eat something for dinner besides watermelon."

Kevin twisted around until he could see the author over his shoulder. "No, she didn't."

"She very much did. You can ask her yourself when we get downstairs." Kevin looked completely unconvinced but he nevertheless shifted to allow Kate to sit up. Castle plucked the toddler off the bed and settled the Irishman on his hip. He offered his free hand to his girlfriend.

"I want to change," said Kate. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Can I come with you?" asked Javier.

"Come with me, buddy," said Castle. "Besides, you only need to see Kate in her unmentionables once."

"Castle, really." Kate smacked his arm. He liked the way her cheeks pinked slightly. "Javi, go with Castle so he doesn't get jealous."

"You two are gross, F.Y.I." Javier gave them each a dirty look. Castle reached down for his hand. The quartet walked down the hall together and parted ways at the top of the stairs. Kate continued on to the master suite while Castle started down the stairs.

In his backyard, most of the remaining guests had claimed seats around the gleaming pool (someone had skimmed out the ruined dinners to return it to its pristine condition). Castle paused briefly when he noticed his daughter sitting awfully close to one of the college boys who'd made the trip up for the party. He bit his tongue and kept walking towards Lanie and Martha.

"There are my handsome boys," cooed Lanie when she saw them walk up. Javier broke away from Castle to crawl up onto to the lounge with the medical examiner. She caught him in a sideways hug and kissed his cheek wetly.

"Why, Miss Parish, I didn't know you felt that way," joked Castle.

"I wasn't talking about you," she rejoined. "Gimme." She held out her hands for the toddler. Castle reluctantly passed the blond over. Lanie treated the Irishman to a similar hug and kiss. "Where's Kate?"

"Changing." Castle dropped down in a double-wide lounge chair and let out a low groan. "I don't think I've ever had such an exciting Fourth of July."

"The best is yet to come," said Lanie.

"Lanie, did you really tell Castle that you want me to eat more than watermelon for dinner?" asked Kevin. Lanie glanced over at the writer, looking for an explanation for the strange question. Castle nodded emphatically at her. Unfortunately, Kevin also noticed the writer's head bobbing. "See, Castle, I told you so."

"You can't blame me for trying. Speaking of food, you guys must be starving. What can I get you?"

"Sit down, Richard," said Martha. "I'll put something together. You need to just relax for a few minutes." Castle looked up at his mother in surprise.

"Thanks." He greatly appreciated the offer. His mother patted his knee fondly before standing to head into the house. Castle leaned back to watch the last bit of colored sky be overtaken by the night. To his right, Lanie spoke to the detectives in low tones. Occasionally she'd run her delicate fingers through Kevin's damp hair, now from bathwater instead of pool water. The hum of her voice was soothing.

When Martha returned, she wasn't alone. Kate accompanied her, now dressed in similarly comfortable clothes to her boys. They distributed the plates of hamburgers, sausage, potato salad, and various fruits. Castle smiled faintly when he noticed that the kids each received a serving of his famous (even when reheated) franks and a slice of watermelon, all cut into bite size pieces. Javier might have eyed the presentation of his dinner skeptically at first, but he soon realized the benefit of the bits when he didn't have to try to bite into anything with his loose tooth.

The first firework exploded above the Southampton Yacht Club. They were a little bit further from the show than they were two nights ago, but Castle couldn't deny his patio lounge chair was a bit more comfortable than the aft cockpit of his cruiser. Kate leaned against his side in a half hug with one arm wrapped around his back. She picked at the plate of grapes balanced precariously in his lap with her free hand. The writer wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He twisted a soft lock of her hair idly around his fingers as she quickly glanced at her silent phone.

The college kids started up a chorus of "ooh, ahh, wows" and chattered quietly amongst themselves between the bursts of sound and light. Castle kept up a pattern of surreptitious glances in his daughter's direction until Kate caught on to him and told him to stop. She smirked and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "She's an adult now."

"She'll always be my little girl. Even when she's ninety years old."

"Like father, like daughter," teased Martha. "Richard is in his forties and still lives with his mother."

"You live with me," corrected Castle.

"Technicalities. Katherine does have a point, though. It's time for Alexis to spread her wings and explore the world."

"Can't she just explore New York City for a bit longer?"

"You'll get used to it," promised Kate. "My dad did."

"Besides, you've got two new darlings to dote on," said Martha. "And they adore you nearly as much as Alexis does."

Castle looked over to where Javier and Kevin were watching the fireworks show. The colorful lights reflected off of their skyward faces. Each time one of the long fizzlers or sonic booms echoed over the bay, the corner of Kevin's mouth would turn up slightly. Javier had one finger in his mouth, absently wiggling at his tooth as he kept a diligent watch on the Independence Day display.

Castle tapped Lanie's foot with his own. "Poke him for me," requested Castle when he got her attention. Lanie dutifully directed her ex-boyfriend's attention to the writer. "It's going to fall out sooner if you don't leave it alone, buddy." He grinned at Javier's worried expression. The six-year-old went back to staring at the sky, but now his hands remained clasped together in his lap.

The show neared its finale with a series of complicated fireworks designed to look like different objects. Some of the sillier ones included a cupcake, a hotdog in its bun, and a Christmas tree. Javier grinned at the flag-shaped one and turned to point it out to Kevin as if the toddler hadn't already been watching. A series of red, white, and blue bursts lit up the sky behind the flag. The show ended with a series of gold stars in various sizes.

"I liked this show," Kevin informed the group. His earlier aversion to sticking around for the end of Castle's party seemed completely forgotten. "I've always wondered how they make them explode in certain shapes."

"The Fourth of July is a good holiday," said Javier. His finger was in his mouth again. Castle suspected that the tooth fairy would be visiting the next night, based on the rate at which Javier was worrying the incisor. He ignored the voice in the back of his mind telling him that the younger man probably wouldn't want to partake in such a childish tradition. Castle loved the tooth fairy. Surely he could convince Javier to let him have his fun.

"Even when it's on the sixth of July?" teased Kate.

"Yes." Javier turned his attention to the contraband fireworks lighting up the sky in honor of the recently ended official show. "Castle, do you have any of those?"

"Are you suggesting that I would do something so illegal?"

Both little boys looked at him skeptically. "Yes," said Kevin. "Do you?"

"You're bad cops." Castle made a face at his friends.

"Stop teasing them," said Kate with a laugh. She kissed Castle's cheek.

"Fine, fine," relented the writer. He reluctantly disentangled himself from Kate and pushed himself to his feet. When he glanced over at the college kids, Alexis was no longer being overly-friendly with her classmate. Instead, she was walking towards them, no doubt to ask about the fireworks as well. It was part of their tradition, after all.

Father and daughter headed to the garage to locate the boxes of small fireworks. They returned to find that most of the guests were ready to take their leave. That suited Castle just fine. He usually liked large parties but he found himself desiring the intimacy of a smaller group that night. In the end, only the college aged kids stuck around to watch the encore show.

Kate protectively kept her small partners out of the thick of the action, but they all moved down to the beach so Castle could fire the explosives over the dark water. As the writer knelt down to set up the first launch, he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. He shivered involuntarily and looked out into the pitch black abyss of the sky and sea. With a shake of his head, he pushed down the strange chill and focused on his task. By the time he'd launched the third firework and was laughing at the antics of Alexis and her friends, he forgot about his momentary lapse.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you, TXMedic, for doing such a great job beta-reading.

Thank you Lezzles for the wonderful cover art: lsmwalls {D O T} tumbl r {D O T} com{/}image{/}58939397473

I finally figured out that you can now upload individual images for cover art. I'm so behind the times. ;)

Please let me know what you think, especially if you have ideas of ways I can improve. I cherish all my reviews. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	34. Second Sunday Morning

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Thirty-Four

* * *

Castle woke with Kate the next morning, though he remained in his heavenly soft bed while she readied herself to drive back to Manhattan. He wished that she would stay with him for the rest of the long weekend but he understood that her desire to know what was going on with the witches would not afford her any relaxation if she didn't go back. He was curious enough himself, but he didn't suffer from the same relentless drive that his girlfriend did. Besides, he was toying with heading into the city himself, anyway. Before she'd left the night before, Gina had informed him that the general manager of the Yankees had extended an invitation for the writer to come to a game. Castle knew that the Yankees were up by two games in a series against the Orioles. It could be fun to take the boys out to the Bronx. In the middle of the crowded stadium, he doubted anyone would bother them.

"Did my phone ring while I was in the shower?" asked Kate. She barely looked at Castle before stationing herself in front of the mirror above his dresser to insert the last bobby-pin into her up-do. She was all business today.

"No, it didn't."

"Are the boys awake yet?"

Castle glanced at the baby monitor standing inconspicuously on his nightstand. So far, the two shrunken detectives were still unaware of the one he'd strategically hidden in Javier's room. "No. It's barely seven. They were up late last night."

"You're right." Kate smoothed down the front of her slacks and gave the mirror one last appraising look before spinning around to snatch up her purse from a corner chair. "No coffee this morning?"

"No. It's barely seven. I was up late last night."

Kate managed to smile a bit at his joke. She bent over to grab the strap of her overnight bag, giving Castle a very nice view of her shapely behind. "Are you going to walk me downstairs?"

"I suppose I can do that," said Castle. He slid out of the bed and located his house shoes. Together he and Kate headed downstairs. Lanie wasn't quite ready yet, so the two lovers migrated to the kitchen where Castle dutifully started a pot of coffee. Kate would have to get her latte fix from someone a bit more with it that morning. "Are you planning to come back tonight?"

"I shouldn't," said Kate. "My meeting tomorrow with IA is first thing and I seem to struggle getting out of here at a reasonable hour in the mornings."

"Then I guess I'll just have to text you if the boys do anything cute today."

"I'm sure they will." Kate's cheeks dimpled slightly. "It's not fair, you know, that you get to spend so much more time with them."

"If you had a job you could do from home, you could spend time with the kiddos as well." Castle poured his girlfriend's serving of coffee into a travel mug. He planned to head back to bed after this, so he declined to make his own cup.

Lanie joined them a minute later. She yawned widely and gratefully accepted a second travel mug. She took a sip of the black brew and her eyes widened. "This is really good."

"Only the best for my favorite crime-solving ladies."

"It's much too early for your attempts at flattery," stated Lanie. She took another sip of her drink.

"You ready to go?" asked Kate.

"When you are. Bye, Castle."

"Good-bye, Dr. Parish." Castle followed the women to the front door. He chivalrously carried the two small suitcases and loaded them into the back of the Charger. Kate took her time slowly casing the front yard, looking for any indication that witchy mischief was afoot. After finding everything in order, she pulled open the driver's side door.

"I'll have my phone with me all day," she informed Castle. That wasn't news - Kate always had her phone. He wished, for her sake, that she could calm down a little. Her unease was making his worse, too.

"Me too," he promised. He backed away from the police car and waved at Lanie as she gave him one last backward glance. The two doors slammed shut concurrently. Castle waited in the drive until the dark blue muscle car had turned out of his long driveway. Once the women were gone, he headed back into his home.

In the entry vestibule, the click of the door lock as it engaged seemed to echo through the quiet space. He suddenly felt very alone. The chaos from the day before was replaced with an eerie silence that made his nerves tingle. Only he, the boys, and Martha remained in the large home. Alexis had gone back to Columbia the night before with her friends, claiming to have homework to complete before her summer classes started up again the next day.

At a slightly accelerated pace, Castle ascended the stairs and crossed the bridge to the hall that would lead to Javier's room. The door was cracked open a few inches, just like he'd left it the night before. He quietly slipped inside. He couldn't help peeking at the large bay window before moving to the side of the bed. As was their wont, the cursed detectives were lying close to each other. Javier slept on his back while Kevin was curled up on his side, facing away from the older boy. He simultaneously hugged his pillow and rested his head upon it.

There was more room on Kevin's side of the bed, so the writer stretched out next to the blond. He had no pillow and had to make do with cupping his hands behind his head. Castle stared at the white ceiling while he listened to the soft sounds of his boys in slumber. It didn't take too long for him to find sleep again, himself.

His phone woke him up around eight when Kate texted him to check on his well-being. He obligingly responded that he, and everyone else in a five mile radius of his house, was still alive. Her responding text clearly conveyed that she did not appreciate his belittlement of her fearfulness. She needed to take a chill pill.

The series of small chimes drug the boys away from their sleep as well. Kevin yawned widely and blinked owlishly at the writer as he rolled onto his back. "What's going on?"

"Your boss is making OCD seem like a minor personality quirk," said Castle.

"She's not here?" Javier sat up and rubbed at his eyes. A second later, he was inspecting the state of his tooth.

"No, she and Lanie left about an hour ago. Let me see your tooth, buddy." Javier opened his mouth so Castle could see how much the incisor wiggled when Javier pressed on it with his tongue. "I think its fall is imminent."

"It's driving me crazy. I don't remember loose teeth being this annoying."

"Well, you lost them the first time a long time ago, old man."

"Look who's talking." Javier pouted mildly.

Castle brushed off the half-hearted jibe. "I wonder what kind of exchange the tooth fairy makes with little boys who are so mean to their dedicated caretakers."

"The tooth fairy isn't real, Castle." Javier gave the writer a long-suffering look.

"Bite your tongue!" Castle mustered his best scandalized expression. Kevin giggled at his antics. At least one of the detectives appreciated his efforts. Javier rolled his eyes. "Now you'll surely only get a lump of coal under your pillow."

The boy's cheeks pinked slightly. "Don't you dare."

"Dare what?" Castle situated himself on his side with his head propped up on his right hand. Javier traded his seated position for a kneeling one, giving him a few more inches from which to look down on the author.

"Put anything under my pillow if the tooth falls out."

"I don't know what you're talking about," insisted Castle. He couldn't look at Javier with a straight face so he concentrated on trying to smooth down the wild bed-head haloing Kevin's head. Sparkling blue eyes looked back at him conspiratorially. "I can't control what the tooth fairy does or doesn't do."

"_Castle_."

"_Javier_."

"I'm serious," said the Hispanic detective. "I don't want anything from you, especially for something so stupid."

"Hey," said Castle in a low voice. He reached over as far as he could without losing his balance and squashing the toddler. He clasped the older boy's hand and squeezed gently, hoping to erase the detective's pout. "You don't owe me anything. I've really enjoyed this past week, certain events notwithstanding. I just want to have some fun. Why are you so averse to fun?"

"I'm not," muttered Javier.

"And the tooth fairy isn't stupid." Castle released Javier's hand so he could gently shove at the boy's shoulder. Javier quickly scooted away from the threat of being knocked over. "Alexis used to love waiting for the tooth fairy to visit. She'd try so hard to stay awake to catch a glimpse of the little sprite, but alas, she was never able to."

"'Cause the tooth fairy isn't-"

"Ah, ah, ah," interrupted Castle. "She only visits those who believe."

Javier gave Castle a demeaning look. "This is the most ridiculous conversation I've been forced to endure since you thought Bigfoot was stalking New York."

"You have to admit, it seemed plausible at the time," said Kevin.

"Thank you!" Castle grinned at the blond.

"No, Kevin, it didn't. Bigfoot never has and never will exist." Kevin pouted at his partner's tone, which very much sounded like Javier thought he was talking to an idiot.

"You spend too much time with Kate," said Castle. "Skeptics, the lot of you." He stretched with a groan and flopped over onto his back. He inspected the white ceiling for a minute. Next to him, the two detectives argued about the existence of fairy-tale creatures.

Without warning, Castle's mood shifted for the worse. Despite his best efforts at squelching his nagging unease, it returned vengefully each time he let his guard down for just a second. Besides being fun, going to the baseball game would take them into the heart of the city that never sleeps. He needed the constant noise and activity. The quiet of his Hamptons home was going to drive him crazy.

Determined to hide his unfounded fears from his friends, Castle asked, "You guys hungry?" Castle felt like he could eat and drink some coffee now. He stood up and lazily stretched once more.

"I could eat," said Javier. Kevin shrugged.

"Do I need to get out the dietary supplements?" Castle poked the toddler's belly.

"No-oh!" Kevin pushed the older man's hand away and curled up so as to protect his ticklish midsection. Castle half-heartedly continued his assault, not wanting to get the boys too riled up before he'd had a coffee or five. Kevin tried to escape by sliding under the covers as if to go back to sleep.

"Hey, hey," protested the writer. "We're getting breakfast, remember?"

"Later?" suggested Kevin.

"No, now." Castle scooped up the toddler, feeling the pressing desire to be in physical contact with his boys. Kate had definitely rubbed a little of her crazy off on him. "At least keep me company so I don't have to sit in the empty downstairs by myself."

"Fine, fine." Javier climbed off the bed. He patiently went along with Castle's request to hold his hand. He yawned widely as Castle led them out of the room.

They were just about to start down the stairs when the doorbell rang. Castle's heart skipped a beat at the unexpected sound. Fortunately, his hold on Kevin remained firm. "Either of you expecting company today?"

"Not me," replied Kevin. Javier gave the writer a look that could only be interpreted as, "Obviously not."

Castle reached the front door and nervously peered through the peep hole. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and laughed condescendingly at himself. "It's Police Chief Brady. He probably wants to discuss the necromancer case some more." Castle let go of Javier to unlock and open the door.

"Chief Brady, how are you?"

"I've been better, Mr. Castle." The writer could see what he meant. The law officer looked like he'd swallowed a lemon or was about to do something completely unpleasant. Brady cast poorly concealed looks at each of the boys.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How can I help you this morning?"

"Castle." Kevin whispered his name directly into his ear. The writer absently patted his back to get him to wait while Brady responded to the question. Kevin tried again, to the same response.

"I received a visit this morning from the feds down in Manhattan," said Brady. His puckered expression turned even more sour. "These two little boys that your girlfriend claims to be trying to adopt? Their real guardians filed a missing persons report on them last week. Were you aware that she'd kidnapped them?"

"What?!" Castle nearly choked on his exclamation.

"_Castle_."

"Shhh." The writer tightened his hold on the toddler. "There has to be some mistake. I'm one hundred percent sure that Kate did not kidnap these two." He ignored Javier tugging on the back of his shirt.

"They look just like the pictures," argued Brady. "I doubt you knew about this beforehand, Mr. Castle. The fact still remains, they don't belong to your girlfriend."

"You're wrong," said Castle. He felt the onset of a panic attack forming in his chest. He took a step back towards the safety of his home. Brady mimicked his move.

"I know you must be surprised, Mr. Castle. Maybe it is all a misunderstanding. Come with me down to the station and we'll get this all sorted out." Castle did not appreciate Brady speaking to him like he was a frightened animal. Who in the world would have contacted the FBI to file a fake kidnapping claim? His mind flashed briefly to Bianca. Was she making a play at the detectives since Kate continued to frustrate her attempts to get closer to the boys?

"No, this is all wrong," insisted Castle. He looked sharply at Kevin when the toddler pinched his shoulder. "_What_?"

"The wards are gone."

Castle's head shot up and he immediately searched out the edge of property. He wouldn't have been able to see the iridescent walls, anyway. He could, however, see the lone figure standing in the middle of his front lawn, clad entirely in black. The sickly-looking man's unnaturally pale face was painfully familiar to the writer.

Rayford Bellefonte.

"No!" Castle leapt back into the house and grabbed the door to slam it shut in the police chief's face. Brady read his intent and put his shoulder into the wood, preventing Castle from closing it. The writer needed more than one hand if he hoped to overpower the law officer. He nearly dropped Kevin in his haste to set the boy down. He immediately put all of his might into forcing the door closed.

Javier threw his own slight weight against the door. Castle didn't want the boy anywhere near the deranged witch or the spellbound police officer, but something gave at that moment and Castle was able to shut his front door. He hastily did the lock and the deadbolt. On the other side, Brady pounded on the obstruction and shouted for Castle to stand down and hand over the kids.

Castle spared half a second to check on his friends. Kevin had his hands over his mouth as he stared at the quivering door with wetly shimmering blue eyes. Javier continued to lean against the door as if he didn't trust the metal hardware to hold. Castle agreed with him. It might prevent Brady from breaking through but the writer had no doubt that the door wouldn't give Bellefonte much trouble.

The writer suddenly remembered the shoebox of police paraphernalia that Kate had brought from his loft a couple days ago. He'd never gotten around to moving it from the front hall closet. He lunged for the small storage area then, practically ripping the door off its hinges. He fumbled with the box as his limbs refused to coordinate fully in his haste. It dropped to the floor, spilling badges, wallets, and the two Glock 17s across the sleek wood floor.

Castle snagged one of the semi-automatics and managed to undo the safety without too much delay. He drug Javier away from the door and pressed the firearm into his hands. "Please tell me you remember how to use this."

"Of course," said Javier, a bit breathlessly.

Castle retrieved the second gun and undid the safety as well. The pounding on his door continued. Castle reevaluated his assumption that Brady couldn't break down the door on his own. As he moved back towards the entryway, the writer spat out instructions. "Javier, take that and get Kevin out of here. Go out the back and run as fast as you can. You have to find a way to contact Kate."

"We're not leaving you here alone," said Javier. Castle could see the way the Glock shook in his little hands.

"Yes, you are. Get going!"

"No," protested Kevin tearfully.

"Go!" Castle grabbed the back of Javier's shirt and practically threw the detective towards his partner. "Let Kate know what's going on."

A bright light beamed into the room from around the edges of the shuddering door. A moment later, a pulse of energy ripped through the room and the door erupted into a barrage of splinters and devastating projectiles. Castle didn't even have time to raise the gun before the first chunk struck him.

xXx

Castle was out of his mind if he thought Javier would even consider leaving him to fight the bad guys by himself. Javier and Kevin were the trained police detectives, not the writer. Even more so, Javier was skilled in combat fighting. He gave no consideration to his smaller body as he stood his ground and refused to leave.

Kevin was trembling slightly next to him, but the Irishman was also adamant about staying. They didn't abandon their friends. Javier took a deep breath and concentrated on getting a steadier grip on the gun that had once felt so natural against his palm. Now it took two hands just to hold it up and reach the trigger.

"Go!" Javier struggled to regain his balance after Castle shoved him further into the house. "Let Kate know what's going on." What in the hell did Castle think Kate was going to do about their current situation? She was two hours away by now.

The door exploded then, sending hunks of wood spewing into the foyer. Castle's larger body unintentionally shielded the smaller males, though they both threw up their arms to protect their eyes from the smaller pieces. Javier's stomach sank painfully when the upper right corner of the door struck Castle upside his head. He crumpled instantly. The borrowed gun clattered to the floor.

In the opening, Chief Brady looked stunned at what he assumed he'd just done. Beyond him, Javier could see Bellefonte stalking towards the house. Javier wanted to check to make sure Castle was okay but he was thwarted when his flight instinct kicked with the intensity of whiplash. Bellefonte had made the front stoop by the time Javier grabbed Kevin's wrist and started sprinting towards the backdoor.

Anything made of glass shattered in a series of bursts that would later remind Javier of dominos falling. The lamps, the face of the grandfather clock, the windows, the lites in the doors overlooking the pool; all burst inward, showering the retreating detectives with shards of glass. Javier grit his teeth and didn't slow down, though he was sure slivers were being embedded in the bottom of his bare feet. Kevin was doing a commendable job keeping up with him, despite his shorter legs.

They were running through the middle of the living room when one of the armchairs suddenly slid across the floor, directly into Javier's path. He lost his hold on Kevin while trying to dart around the obstruction. The smaller boy slipped around the far side of the chair and crouched down to wait for Javier to join him. His blond locks glittered as the morning light reflected off of tiny bits of glass. Javier wasted a few seconds to try to dust some of the debris out of his own hair before swiping his hand over his partner's head. He also handed the firearm to the younger boy.

"We have to check on Castle," whispered Kevin hurriedly. He clutched the gun nervously, as if he wasn't quite sure what Javier expected him to do with it. The Hispanic detective hoped they wouldn't have to use it.

"We'll come back," replied Javier. "Come on."

"But-"

Kevin's protest was interrupted by the removal of their cushioned shield. The chair skittered across the floor and crashed into the couch. Bellefonte towered over them, sneering manically. Javier didn't have to try very hard to see the corpse-like visage of the man's spirit beyond his physical face. With a startled squeak that he would vehemently deny later on, Javier ducked under Bellefonte's hand and pushed Kevin to start moving again. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the set of fire pokers in their stand near the hearth. The fireplace itself was gas so the pokers were merely for decoration. However, they were still made of iron.

Javier grabbed the first poker he could reach and swung blindly at the witch he could practically feel breathing down the back of his neck. Bellefonte howled in a mixture of pain and rage as he stumbled backwards, clutching his knee. Javier tried to swing again, but Bellefonte caught the iron stick with one hand and refused to let go. Kevin tugged on Javier's arm so that the older boy would abandon the weapon and retreat. While Bellefonte tried to overcome his agony, the detectives resumed running.

They made the backdoor. It was easy enough to hurdle through the broken door now that the glass was gone. Javier faltered slightly on the rough tiles around the pool. He recovered quickly in spite of the jolt of pain that shot up from the sole of his right foot as the numerous cuts contacted the hard surface.

"Javi?"

"Keep going." Javier ignored the pain, refusing to let the superficial wounds slow them down. He returned Kevin's worried look with an annoyed one of his own, hoping it would get the younger boy to forget about Javier's momentary weakness and continue trying to escape. It was doubtful that Kevin would actually forget that his partner was hurting but at least he kept moving forward.

The ex-special services soldier mentally charted his course to the garage, thinking that he and his partner could make their escape in the Mercedes. Between the two of them, they should be able to steer and work the pedals. They'd draw the bad guys away from the house, debilitate them, and then double back to make sure Castle was alright. Kevin was having a harder time keeping up with Javier's longer stride now as his own sore feet slowed him down. Javier relaxed the pace as much as he dared. He took the gun back so Kevin wouldn't have to split his concentration between the weapon and running.

The two boys were halfway across the soft grass when a flash of black fabric in his peripheral vision alerted Javier to their pursuer's return. Bellefonte stepped directly in front of them and snarled meanly. Javier and Kevin both bounced off his legs and landed on their backsides. Javier quickly raised his gun and aimed at their attacker. He could practically touch the man with the muzzle of the semi-automatic. There was no way he would miss.

Bellefonte struck him across the face with a nasty backhand. The gun flew out of his hands and disappeared in the longish grass. Kevin cried out when the sickly witch grabbed his upper arm in a vise-like grip. Javier soon found himself similarly restrained. He tried to kick the witch in the shin. He connected solidly once, drawing out a hissed cuss. The hand on his upper arm started to glow and Javier could feel the heat through the sleeve of his shirt. A second later, bolts of pain rocketed into his shoulder and through his chest. The world quickly faded to black.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you, TXMedic, for doing such a great job beta-reading.

Thank you Lezzles for the wonderful cover art: lsmwalls [ d o t ] tumbl r [d o t ] com[/]image[/]58939397473

Please let me know what you think, especially if you have ideas of ways I can improve. I cherish all my reviews. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	35. Second Sunday Morning Part 2

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Thirty-Five

* * *

Beckett dropped her best friend off in front of the last-century high-rise that boasted period architecture and a working elevator. Lanie waved with one hand while she covered a yawn with the other. Beckett briefly envied her friend, who would likely squeeze in a nap that day.

Beckett had too many people to track down to find any rest herself. The first person on her list was Randy Bellefonte. She wanted to make sure he was still recovering well from his brother's assault on Friday and gauge how much she thought she could subtly push him to keep working on reversing the curse on her partners. Her steady disquiet from the day before continued that morning, causing her to look over her shoulder religiously and check her phone for missed messages even more frequently. She would feel much better when her partners were full-size again and not such easy targets.

She also reminded herself to put in a call to Detective Demming to see how his hands were doing. Whatever she'd owed him before the visitation, she owed him double now. Beckett had to think of a really nice way to thank her ex-boyfriend for all of his help during this crazy case.

Once she'd checked on the two males, she would have most of the day to attempt to pin down Bianca Castova. She still had a ton of unanswered questions and the white witch would be a one stop shop for most of them. Hopefully Bianca had spent the day before dealing with her council matters and therefore could sacrifice a few hours for the detective. Beckett wasn't above bartering for time with her partners if it got the older woman to cooperate more. She figured that Bianca would have cast whatever nefarious spell she wanted on the boys during the visitation. Hopefully, though, that would be Beckett's last resort to secure the witch's cooperation.

Finally, she planned to check in with the precinct. Gates was very interested in being kept in the loop now that she knew about the true reason the junior detectives were out on sick leave. While the captain had the potential of being very helpful to the lead homicide detective, Gates was also equally likely to want too much say. Beckett was feeling rather possessive of her partners these days and didn't want to hear anyone else's opinion on what to do with them, save for Castle's.

Prior to pulling away from the curb in front of Lanie's apartment building, Beckett dialed Randy's cell-phone number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. With a frown, Beckett left him a brief message. She next tried Demming.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tom, it's Kate."

"Everything okay?"

"Yes. I should be asking you that." Beckett turned the key in the ignition and checked over her shoulder to make sure the lane was clear before she pulled out into traffic. "How are your hands?"

"Still sore, but I think I'll be mostly recovered soon. The burns weren't that bad."

"I'm glad to hear that." Beckett swallowed the apology sitting heavily on her tongue. She'd already apologized profusely to her co-worker on Friday for dragging him into the dangerous situation. Demming had shrugged and informed her that he was capable of making his own decisions and that she didn't need to feel sorry for what had happened. Beckett knew that to continue to press the issue to assuage her own guilt would only make Demming irritated with her.

"Your partners doing all right?"

"Yeah. They were already having nightmares about the necromancer that attacked them in the Hamptons. Bellefonte's stunt on Friday just added some variety to the mix." Beckett skillfully darted into the left lane to avoid a slow driver. She barely made it back into the right lane in time to make her turn towards the Rosewood Café. It was where she'd met Bianca the first time and she hoped the witch would be willing to meet her there again on short notice. If not, at least their coffee menu had looked promising.

"I hope this doesn't continue to bother them when they're adults again."

"Me too." Beckett sighed softly. "I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. I want to contact Bianca to get some information about what happened on Friday and how we can best go forward from here. I'll check in with you again, later."

"Sure," agreed the robbery detective. "Be safe, Kate."

"I will," she promised.

Just as she ended the call, Beckett spotted an open parking spot on the same block as the café. She hoped that her parking luck was a good omen for more fortune to come her way. Once in the parallel spot, Beckett scrolled through her contact list to find Bianca's phone number. She was once again answered by the tinny request to leave a voicemail.

"Of course," said Beckett to the interior of her car. "Bianca has all the time in the world for annoying me, but as soon as I want something from her, she goes M.I.A." Still, there was the draw of coffee. Beckett slid out of her car and locked it before striding up to the café's charming entrance.

She ordered a skinny vanilla latte and a bear claw to go. She toyed with the idea of texting Castle while she waited for her order to finish. Beckett didn't really appreciate his dismissal of her worries concerning the safety of her loved ones. On the other hand, she'd be equally annoyed if he called her every hour, so she settled for running her thumb over the blocky letters of his name and then pocketing the phone without pressing the call button.

Neither Bianca nor Randy returned her calls before her drink was ready. Beckett mentally moved her trip to the precinct to the top of her list instead of the bottom. The traffic was a bit more bearable on a Sunday morning, so she made good time to the 12th's parking garage.

The bullpen on homicide's floor wasn't completely deserted when Beckett stepped off of the elevator. A few officers were catching up on paperwork. One of the rookies noticed her and let her know that there was still no word on the whereabouts of Rayford Bellefonte. The light was on in Gates' office, though the door was closed. Content to be mostly left alone, Beckett logged into her computer to continue trying to wade through her work backlog. Any progress she'd made on Friday had already been undone.

She'd only made it through a few emails by the time Gates emerged from her private office. The older woman smiled warmly when she saw her star detective seated in the bullpen. "Detective Beckett, I was hoping you would come in for a bit today."

"I said that I would."

Gates ignored the slightly indignant response. "How were the Hamptons?"

"Fine. The party seemed like a success." Beckett wasn't about to tell the captain about the way her junior partner had been bullied the entire afternoon. She suspected that Gates might overreact a bit and Kevin probably wouldn't appreciate his troubles being explained to his boss. "I hear that there is still no information on the whereabouts of Rayford Bellefonte." Hopefully the captain would be willing to talk about work instead of her personal life.

"Nothing." Gates pursed her lips. "I haven't actually met the man myself and I consider myself lucky for it."

Beckett forced her expression to remain neutral when Gates sat down in the chair at the side of her desk. The chair had been markedly empty over the past week without Castle to occupy it. Beckett ignored the pang of loneliness at the thought of working without the rest of her team. The detective just wanted to finish going through her emails and then head out again. She wasn't interested in a drawn out conversation.

"Had you heard that the man claiming to be Serafina Valduerez's social worker has been indentified?" asked Gates. Okay, maybe Beckett could muster a little interest in this conversation.

"I hadn't."

Gates tapped on one of the files waiting patiently at the edge of Beckett's desk. "A few hours in holding convinced Mr. Anderson to be more forthcoming with what he knows. Wayne Jones, thirty-two. He has a record, but the worst offense on it is a disorderly conduct charge at a Giants game three years ago."

"Can we link him to Greg Hanson?"

"As far as I know, none of his known associates are connected to your investigation," replied Gates. "Take a look when you have the chance. You're more familiar with the characters in this case so a name might jump out at you."

"I will." Beckett gave the older woman a genuine smile. "Have we been able to bring Jones in yet?"

"I sent a team of unis to his address yesterday. His superintendent doesn't remember seeing him for nearly a week. He said it's not uncommon for the man to just up and leave for long periods at a time."

"Let me guess; no one knows where he is?"

"You'd be correct." Gates leaned back slightly in the chair. "We tracked down some of his family members, but no one has heard from him recently, or could give any insight into why he was posing as a social worker. I put out an A.P.B. for him. It seems like accomplishing anything in this case is like trudging through quick sand."

"Believe me, I know." Beckett let out a short, sardonic laugh. "One of my contacts in the witchy community, Ms. Castova, probably has a lot of information that I'd like to have, but she's been decidedly difficult to contact since Friday."

"Keep trying. The majority of police work is perseverance and patience, which you know."

"Yeah. That still doesn't make it easy." Beckett flipped open the folder with Jones' file. She pulled out the picture paper-clipped to the first page.

Beckett stared at the hard lines of the man's face in the photograph that accompanied his report. Too many hours in the sun was already turning his skin leathery. His strong brow gave him the look of someone perpetually angry. She could see how he could intimidate the rather frail Mr. and Mrs. Anderson.

"I'll pay a visit to Mr. Hanson in jail tomorrow," decided Beckett. "Jones may not admit to knowing Hanson, but I think I can get Hanson to admit knowing Jones."

"That sounds like a good start," agreed Gates.

Beckett leaned back in her chair and sipped slowly at her coffee. "It's possible that Jones is the one who killed Serafina. He fits the vague description of the man seen jumping over the fence in the back of the alley right after Serafina was shot."

"What is his motive, though? If he was being paid by Hanson to find someone to act as Serafina's guardian while she was small, why would he hurt her?"

"Maybe he wasn't being paid enough?" It was flimsy and Beckett knew it. Still, the guy definitely looked like someone who wouldn't think twice about turning on a supposed ally, no matter what his record showed.

Beckett's cell-phone came to life. She eagerly picked it up, expecting to see either Randy Bellefonte, Bianca Castova, or Richard Castle spelled out on the little screen. Instead, her caller ID displayed Martha Rodgers. With a cautious curiosity, Beckett hit the talk button. Gates watched her inquisitively.

Immediately the distant sound of sirens filled Beckett's ear. She could barely make out Martha's hurried words as the actress' composure abandoned her. "Martha, what's wrong? I can't understand you."

"It's Richard," said the redhead. "He's been badly hurt."

"What happened?" demanded Beckett. She scooted forward to sit on the very edge of her chair and gripped the edge of her desk until her knuckles turned white. Gates practically mirrored her position. The older woman questioned what had upset Beckett by way of strategically raised eyebrows.

"Someone attacked the house," said Martha. "The entire downstairs is trashed. Richard was struck in the head. He was unconscious when I found him." Beckett struggled to discern the rushed and mumbled words as Martha strove to fill her in as quickly as possible.

"Where is he now?"

"The ambulance is here. They were able to revive him, thank god. He's disoriented. They think he has a severe concussion. They're going to take him to the ER for stitches. The gash on his forehead is awful."

"I'm on my way. It will take me a couple hours to get there, but I'll come as quickly as I can," said Beckett. She unclenched her fingers and reached for her purse. "Do you know which hospital?"

"Not yet." Martha fretted for a moment but managed to stave off an emotional break.

"It's okay. I'll call you when I get closer and you can let me know where you're at."

"Katherine…"

"I'm here."

"He keeps muttering a name. The same name over and over. It's the only thing he can focus on."

"What name?"

"Bell-something," said Martha. "His speech is slurred. He's hard to understand."

"Is it Bellefonte?"

"Possibly. I don't know."

Beckett felt bile rising in the back of her throat as dread filled her stomach. "Martha, where are the boys?" The actress choked on a sob. "Martha! Where are Javier and Kevin?"

"They're gone."

Beckett forgot to breathe for a minute. She was silent until Martha began to worry the call had been dropped. "I'm leaving right now," said the detective in a monotone voice. "I'll call you from the road." Beckett barely waited for Martha's acknowledgement before ending the call. Her whole body was shaking as she stood up. Gates rose to her feet as well.

"What's going on, detective?"

"Rayford Bellefonte is apparently in Southampton. He broke into Castle's house. He took Kevin and Javier." Beckett coughed slightly to clear the lump forming in her throat. "Castle's hurt. The ambulance is going to take him to the hospital."

Gates surprised Beckett by cursing. "You go ahead. I'll see what I can do from here."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Of course. I won't stand for anything to happen to those darling little boys."

Beckett cringed internally. Hopefully Gates wouldn't continue to associate the children she'd met on Friday with her detectives. Esposito, especially, would shit a brick if his captain continued to view him as a cute six-year-old.

Nevertheless, she held her peace and made her way to the elevator. Gates returned to her office like a woman on a mission. Beckett wasn't exactly sure what the captain thought she could do, but the detective didn't have the time to worry about it. She knew instinctively that Castle had been trying to say the name Bellefonte. Somehow, Rayford Bellefonte had figured out which house belonged to the writer and had made his move against the detectives. Beckett loathed the day she'd been introduced to the madman.

The detective burst through the double glass doors of the precinct's main entrance. The noise of the street was muted by the fury bubbling in her mind. She was done waiting for the rest of the NYPD to locate the missing witch. She was going to hunt him down like the animal he was.

Her keys jumped out of her trembling hand and clattered to the pavement at her feet. She dropped down to pick them up. Her fingers had just closed around the ring of keys when a pair of fancy leather high-button shoes entered her sight-line. Beckett looked up to see Bianca staring down at her with an indiscernible expression. The detective quickly rose to her full height again.

"Katherine," greeted the white witch.

"Bianca," replied Beckett. "I know I called you but there's been an emergency and I can't talk now."

"I suspected as much. I will go with you to the Hamptons."

"Why?" Beckett didn't want to waste time to argue so she started hurrying towards the parking garage. Bianca easily kept pace with her.

"My associate who put up the wards around your boyfriend's house has been gravely wounded. I expect that your emergency has to do with the barriers being down."

"The house was attacked. Castle is headed to the hospital with a severe concussion. His mother has no idea where the boys are." Her quick pace was making Beckett sound a little breathless.

"The older Bellefonte brother." Bianca lips thinned into a straight line. "I told you not to shoot at him on Friday."

"I don't think my shooting at him brought this on. He already had my name on his list," said Beckett incredulously.

"You'll need my help more than ever, now," stated Bianca. "Rayford is using very dark and very dangerous magic."

"I noticed." Honestly, Beckett wanted the company. Besides, Bianca would be at her mercy for the next two hours (well, less than that with the way Beckett planned to drive). The detective would finally get some answers.

As she was unlocking the car doors with her key fob, her phone chimed with a new text message. She glanced at the message briefly and nearly broke into hysterical laughter. The universe truly hated her, it seemed.

The message was from Randy. He apologized for missing her earlier call but he had good news. He thought he had found a way to reverse the curse.

xXx

The first part of the drive was completed in tense silence as Beckett concentrated on weaving through traffic and Bianca scrolled through her contact list on her smart phone. Once they were beyond the densely populated areas, Beckett finally sat back in her seat and switched on the cruise control. Her fingers remained clenched tightly around the steering wheel, betraying her urgent need to be in the Hamptons. She had only let go of the wheel long enough to call Randy and let him know what had happened. He had seemed appropriately concerned, unlike the woman seated next to her.

"You have questions," stated Bianca. She turned off the screen of her phone and slipped it into her purse.

"Do you have any idea where Rayford Bellefonte is?"

"No. I have spoken with others on the Council and they do not know, either. However, should he be found, I would request that you let the Council deal with him."

"Like the Council dealt with Nora?" Beckett meant for her delivery to be sarcastic. "Kennedy murdered her, regardless of whether you think she deserved her punishment. Only the state has the authority to dole out a death penalty."

"Bellefonte was only getting started when she turned your friends into small children. She had much more devious plans in mind," said Bianca.

"You knew about these plans?"

"I am not unwise to the machinations of other witches, especially when they draw the attention of the Council. Bellefonte and Valduerez were abusing our craft."

Beckett nearly jerked the car off the road. "Are you saying that Kennedy also murdered Valduerez?"

"Of course not. We were both out of town last Friday. I only returned to New York on the following Sunday."

"That's when you heard about what had been done to Kevin and Javier and decided to 'arrange a meeting' in Central Park?"

"Don't act as if you weren't amiable to the idea of getting out," said Bianca stiffly. "The enticement wouldn't have worked, otherwise."

"So you admit to using magic to draw me and the boys out of the hotel?"

"I never denied it. Really, you act like everything I do is an attempt to undermine or bewitch you." Bianca frowned. She gently patted her up-do to make sure all of her silvery-blonde strands of hair were still in place.

"You cast spells on my boys without my permission."

"Oh." Bianca looked over at Beckett and smirked faintly. "My apologies. I thought you were treating your friends as if they were still adults and could make their own decisions about whom to trust."

Beckett could feel the heat burning in her face. "I am."

"Indeed."

"Look, we're talking about Rayford Bellefonte, not how I've been trying to protect my partners after his mother tried to ruin their lives."

"Of course."

The detective took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. When she felt like she could speak without screaming at the infuriating woman, she said, "When I find him, I'll arrest him and he'll face a jury of his peers. Vigilantism is illegal."

"You will not be able to arrest him. His abilities and crimes are beyond the capabilities of the police."

"You underestimate me." Beckett reached for her purse to find a piece of gum to help her avoid clenching her jaw. She was starting to get a headache.

"It is you who underestimates, Katherine. You do not understand the magnitude of power required to raise one from the dead. That he should accomplish that when just a week ago he had no discernible ability can only mean he has fallen into the company of very dangerous witches."

"Do you know who was with him?"

"I have not seen that man before."

"One of the other witches referred to him as a necromancer."

"Yes. Performing that kind of dark magic leaves a very specific taint on one's spirit. It was easy to see when he followed Rayford into the room."

"If Rayford is supposedly so powerful now, how were you able to push him back during the visitation?"

"I am not without some ability of my own," said Bianca cagily. "The idea that good will always triumph over evil is not just a romantic notion used to justify a happy ending to most stories. Pure magic is inherently stronger than that tainted by evil."

A sudden thought struck Beckett then. She turned eagerly towards the witch. "You have tracking spells on the boys, right? Can't you use that to locate them?"

Bianca frowned and looked out the window for a moment before sighing softly. "Rayford was able to break those spells, probably not long after he took them. I do not know where they are."

"Do you think they're all right?" Beckett couldn't bring herself to ask if Bianca thought her little boys were still alive. She refused to believe that they were lost to her until she saw their bodies herself.

"Rayford is quite angry at you," said Bianca. "You arrested his mother, which led to her death. Then, you tried to shoot him at the visitation."

"Well, he survived the shooting and now he has his mother back."

"Not really." Bianca paused to gather her thoughts. "Nora's body has been reanimated, but it is not truly her. Whatever humanity she possessed in life would have been consumed upon her death. The spirit that resides in her flesh now is not fettered by human emotions or a human soul. We should hope that wherever Rayford has taken your friends, it is not to the same place where he hides his mother."

Beckett felt sick again. She considered pulling over to fight the nausea but her determination to reach Castle as soon as possible helped her soldier on. Bianca reached over to gently pat Beckett's arm. "If Rayford meant to kill them, he could have done so without abducting them."

"Unless he wanted to torture them, first."

"There is that, I suppose."

"Thanks," said Beckett sardonically. Bianca's calmness and ability to think rationally right now was making Beckett edgy. She felt completely justified in her pseudo-hysterical reaction to the situation. Bianca should be equally upset, for all she professed to care about the well-being of the cursed detectives.

Thanks to Beckett's almost reckless driving, they were nearing the edges of the little seaside area of Southampton. Bianca pulled out her phone again and flipped through her messages once more. "If you could, drop me off in town before you head to the hospital, please." Beckett didn't want to waste one second but she grudgingly agreed.

"Do you need me to pick you up later?"

"I will find my way to the house," said Bianca casually.

"Right, because you already know where it is," Beckett grumbled. "One more question."

"I doubt you only have one more." Bianca raised an eyebrow at Beckett.

"There's only time for one. We can start up again tonight."

Bianca looked less than thrilled about that proposition. Still, she gestured for Beckett to continue.

"Did the Council have anything do to with Valduerez's murder?"

"I do not concern myself with the judicial matters of the Council," replied Bianca. "They do not consult me before doling out punishments."

"It's possible they did have something to do with it?"

"Valduerez certainly would have deserved her sentence were that the case."

Beckett cursed Bianca's refusal to give her a straight answer. Usually her instincts concerning other people were very good. She rarely met someone whom she couldn't get a good read on, especially after such a prolonged interaction. It frustrated her that she couldn't decide if Bianca was trustworthy or not.

They reached the center of town and Beckett pulled to the side of the road to let Bianca exit the vehicle. She barely paused long enough to half-heartedly return Bianca's wave before peeling away from the curb and continuing on to the hospital.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Kevin & Javier who? :P

Thank you, TXMedic, for doing such a great job beta-reading.

Thank you Lezzles for the wonderful cover art: lsmwalls[ d o t ] tumbl r [ d o t ] com[/]image[/]58939397473

Please let me know what you think, especially if you have ideas of ways I can improve. I cherish all my reviews. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	36. Second Sunday Afternoon

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Thirty-Six

* * *

By the time Beckett finished her race across the third floor of the patient care tower of the hospital to her boyfriend's room, Castle was sitting up in bed and demanding that he be released. His mother was perched on the edge of the seat next to his bed, tightly squeezing his arm just above the elbow. Martha looked immensely relieved when Beckett strode into the room. The doctor and nurse hovering at the foot of the writer's bed also relaxed slightly when Castle switched his attention to the detective.

"Kate," he said in a hoarse voice. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" She pushed past the medical team to stand on the opposite side of the bed from Martha. She clasped Castle's hand where it was clenched at his hip.

"The kids…"

"It's not your fault," Beckett insisted. She honestly didn't feel the slightest bit upset at Castle for failing to protect her partners. The man had been knocked unconscious trying to defend them. He wasn't even a police officer. Her affection also helped eliminate any sort of blame she might have tried to assign to the man for his shortcomings.

"And you are?" asked the doctor. He was a trim, middle-aged man with flecks of gray at his temples. Even without his standard hospital garb, Beckett would have pegged him as a medical professional.

"Kate Beckett, NYPD," said the detective shortly. "What is Mr. Castle's prognosis?"

"First of all, my name is Dr. Reynolds." The man frowned at Beckett's dismissal of standard introduction protocol. "Mr. Castle suffered from trauma to the head which resulted in a severe concussion," said the doctor. "Fortunately, he will probably make a full recovery. His speech is clearer now and his pupils are dilating appropriately."

"Damn right, I'm fine," stated Castle. He tried to slide off the bed again. Beckett helped Martha and the nurse push him back. "Kate, we need to find the kids."

"We will," she said. Beckett swallowed with difficulty around the lump in her throat. They'd already lost two hours. Bellefonte could be anywhere by now.

"Mr. Castle, you need to remain here for a bit longer," said Dr. Reynolds. "There is still a possibility that you could experience negative side effects from your concussion. It is highly inadvisable that you do anything but get plenty of bed rest right now."

"There's no time for that." Castle scowled at the older man. "That bastard took my kids."

"I know. I was informed that the Southampton police were already at your home when the ambulance arrived. They're much better equipped to locate missing persons than you are in your condition." The doctor's posture radiated stubbornness. He wasn't going to be talked down easily. Unfortunately for Castle, Beckett agreed with the doctor.

"Like hell they are," snapped Castle. Beckett could see that there was tension in her lover's jaw that didn't come from his surely pounding head.

"It's okay, Rick," said Beckett in a low voice. "I'm here now. I'll find them."

"You need me," said Castle beseechingly.

"I do," agreed Beckett. "I need you to be okay." She sniffled. "Please, be okay."

"I am." The author switched quickly from confrontational to comforting. "Kate…"

Beckett wiped her hand across her face before looking seriously at Castle. She breathed deeply. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes." His face was turning paler by the second and a thin sheen of sweat broke out over his brow. The nurse shot the doctor an expectant look.

"You must not over-exert yourself, Mr. Castle," said Dr. Reynolds. "Beth, grab the bowl." The nurse grabbed the hard plastic container and pushed it under Castle's chin. The writer swallowed rapidly a few times and managed to avoid becoming ill. Beckett handed him the cup of water from the bedside table after he'd pushed away the bowl.

"Just relax, Rick," encouraged Beckett. "I know it's not easy, but try."

Castle took a couple shallow breaths and leaned back against his pillows. He uttered a string of colorful words under his breath as he glared at the ceiling. Beckett squeezed his hand.

"I'll give you another dose of painkillers," said the doctor. "If your headache and nausea recede soon, we'll discuss your discharge again." Castle nodded slowly in defeat. Beckett gently brushed her fingers over the gauze taped to his forehead where he'd been struck by whatever had knocked him unconscious. Dr. Reynolds gestured for the nurse to follow through on his promise, then took his leave. The nurse inserted the boost of pain medication into the IV. Once she had also departed, Castle looked earnestly at Beckett.

"Kate, it was Bellefonte."

"I know," replied the detective. "Martha mentioned that you kept repeating his name at the house. What happened?"

Castle rubbed idly at his forehead while he waited for the painkillers to start working. "Somehow, Bellefonte hood-winked Chief Brady with some story about you having kidnapped the boys. Brady came over to insist that I turn the kids over to him and I guess Bellefonte followed him. The wards came down, which let the bastard witch onto the property. I tried to keep them out, but Bellefonte blew open the door. That's the last thing I remember. I tried to get the boys to run, but they wouldn't."

"I'm not surprised." Beckett gave Castle a watery smile and carded her fingers through his disheveled hair. She looked over at the man's worried mother. "Are you all right, Martha?"

"Oh, don't mind me," said the actress dismissively. "The banging on the front door woke me up. I was in the process of dialing 9-1-1 when the explosion happened. In a moment of weakness, I succumbed to my fear and couldn't move. By the time I made my way downstairs, there were only Richard and Chief Brady in the house."

"Brady was still there?" asked Beckett. Her fear for Castle and her partners' well-beings was quickly morphing into anger.

"Yes, he was trying to revive Richard. At the time, I didn't realize he was working with Bellefonte. I called 9-1-1, then."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"I presume he's still at the house." Martha frowned as she added Castle's version of the events to her own. "Do you think he's tampering with evidence?"

"I don't know, but I'm planning to go over there and find out." Beckett unconsciously shifted her weight to feel the press of her firearm against her hip. "Will you be all right for a couple hours, Castle?"

"If I must. I think that shifty nurse put more than just painkillers in the IV." He yawned and then cringed when the action caused his headache to pulse.

"I don't think sleep will hurt you right now," said Beckett. "I'll keep you updated. Do you need anything, Martha?"

"No, dear, don't worry about me." Martha reached over to squeeze Beckett's hand briefly. Beckett gave her a grateful smile. The detective leaned over to kiss Castle fondly. Shortly thereafter, she found herself once more racing through the hospital as she made her way back to the Charger.

At Castle's second home, the front drive was still filled with the sum of Southampton PD's police cruisers. Beckett parked in the grass, unmindful of any tire tracks she'd leave on the perfectly manicured lawn. One of the police officers moved to intercept her as she purposefully strode towards the yellow tape that delineated the crime scene.

"Excuse me, ma'am…"

"Get out of my way," snapped Beckett. She yanked her badge from her belt and practically smacked the officer in the face with it. "NYPD." She didn't technically have any jurisdiction in Southampton, but the somewhat heavyset officer backed down anyway.

Chief Brady was standing on the front stoop, directing the CSI unit to different parts of the devastated first floor of the mansion. Beckett marched up to him without hesitation. "Brady," she snapped venomously.

He paled at the sight of her. "Detective Beckett."

"What the hell happened here and how were you involved?"

Brady glanced about himself to see which of his officers were watching the exchange curiously. His answer was all of them. Beckett wasn't being discrete at all. "I don't know what you mean…"

"Don't mess with me." Beckett glowered at him. She felt marginally better when he shrank away from her nervously. "Castle remembers everything that happened up until getting smacked by the door. So, you better come clean right now and so help me, if you jerk me around, no one will ever find your body. Remember, I work homicide."

"You… you can't talk to me like t-that," stuttered Brady. "I'm the c-chief of police here."

"You royally screwed up, Brady. We both know that. So start talking." Beckett rested her palm on her hip, just above where her holster clipped to her belt.

"Okay, okay, but not here." Beckett wanted to strangle the skinny man. She barely restrained herself as they moved to a more concealed location. In hindsight, Beckett was glad for the privacy, but that didn't make her feel any less impatient. Precious seconds were passing as Brady searched for a way to downplay his role in this fiasco.

"Start talking, asshole." Beckett crossed her arms over her chest and glared for all her worth at Brady. He frowned at her language but wisely refrained from commenting.

"This man came to the station this morning claiming to be an FBI agent investigating the kidnapping of two small boys," said Brady quickly. "He had all of the proper paperwork and even photographs. I recognized them immediately as the two that you claim to have adopted."

"Did you check his ID number? Verify his claim? Call his superior?"

"N-no. I'm usually good about following protocol. I just… I don't really remember what happened after that. It's like a fog in my mind. I know that we came here and I went up to the door. Mr. Castle had the boys with him when he answered the door. We argued about the kidnapping and then Mr. Castle slammed the door shut. I was trying to break it down when suddenly it gave away. The next thing I know, I'm trying to wake up Mr. Castle and the FBI agent is gone."

"He's not a fucking agent," snapped Beckett. "Stop calling him that." She recalled the bogus story that Castle had used to confiscate the photographs of their July Fourth outing from the newspaper headquarters. "I have the boys because some very dangerous people have been trying to abduct them. They're material witnesses to a series of crimes back in New York. Now, thanks to you, the bad guys have them." The fabrication tasted funny on her tongue. Clearly, she was not gifted in story-telling like Castle.

"I didn't know," insisted Brady. "I wanted to check his credentials. I just… didn't."

"Give me the fake name that the kidnapper used," ordered Beckett. "I'll have my people run his alias."

"This is still a Southampton crime scene," stated Brady. He stood up a little straighter.

"Only because you aided and abetted a dangerous felon." Beckett turned her back on him dismissively when her phone started to buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out. Her heart sank when she read the name on the caller ID.

"Kate Beckett," she answered in a strangled voice.

"Kate, it's Will. I just got the buzz on your kidnapping. When my director recognized your name, he passed the case along to me."

"Did Captain Gates contact your department?"

"Yes. She explained that Richard Castle has younger relations in town that were previously targeted in an abduction attempt and now the perpetrators succeeded in taking the boys. You can probably fill me in with more detail, since you and the writer work together."

"Um, yeah. That about sums it up." Beckett clenched her teeth momentarily as she cursed her meddling captain. She also spared a few choice words for the multiple cover stories that she and Castle had invented to explain the presence of the little boys in their lives and the disappearance of her partners. They really needed to come up with one explanation and stick to it. She couldn't even keep straight who had heard which lie.

"Captain Gates mentioned you were on your way to Southampton. Are you there now?"

"Yes, I'm at Castle's house. I'll text you the address."

"Great. I'll get there as quickly as I can," he promised. "We'll solve this kidnapping, just like the rest of them." Beckett wasn't in the mood for his attempts to console her. She briefly (and insincerely) thanked him and ended the call.

"Who was that?" asked Brady.

"Special Agent Will Sorensen, of the _real_ FBI." Beckett shot the police chief one last dirty look before stomping into the house to see what she could find before the feds arrived to mess up her investigation. She should have known Gates would just cause her unnecessary headaches.

There was little she could do or see. The crime scene unit had cordoned off most of the area. She gingerly picked her way through the glass shards littering the floor. She was thankful for her thick soled shoes. Beckett had to bite her tongue when she spotted the little white markers next to the empty shoe box and its spilled contents. There was no way she would be able to retrieve the wallets, nor the abandoned Glock. How was she going to explain Castle being in possession of her partner's personal effects when they were supposedly back in New York on sick leave? Better yet, where were the badges that had also been in the box?

She took a deep breath. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it. Beckett continued to carefully make her way beyond the foyer and into the living room where the trail of broken glass continued. She wanted to cry at the sight of the destruction. She momentarily flashed back to the state of Castle's loft after Rayford Bellefonte's break-in there.

Beckett was drawn to the gaping hole in the back door where a clear glass lite had once existed. Castle had mentioned that he'd tried to get the boys to run for safety but that they wouldn't listen to him. It was possible that they might have gone for help after Castle was knocked unconscious. If it were her, Beckett would have tried to make it to the garage where the Mercedes was stowed during the night.

She carefully followed the invisible path around the back of the mansion towards the garage. She paused when a flash of color caught her attention. The skin-tone hue of the Band-Aid stuck out from the dark green of the grass. It matched the type of bandage used to cover little Kevin's skinned knee. Beckett surmised that this was likely the place where Bellefonte had confronted her partners. There were a few blades of broken grass that she could see, but Beckett was no expert at reading signs of struggle in plant life. She was about to call for one of the CSI techs to come look at the area when her toe caught on something heavy hidden in the grass.

Beckett pulled out one of her plastic crime scene gloves and surreptitiously picked up the second Glock by the handle. Her fingerprints were probably already on the weapon - she'd handled it previously - but it didn't hurt to avoid adding any more. She checked that no one was watching as she slipped the gun into the back of her belt and made sure her jacket covered it completely. The detective scanned the area for anything else that would be next to impossible to explain to those not aware of the witchcraft aspect of her case. Seeing nothing, she finally called over one of the techs.

Whatever path Rayford Bellefonte might have taken after snatching up her partners was invisible to Beckett. For all she knew, he had sprouted wings and flown away. The inexperienced cops of Southampton had probably obliterated any vehicle tracks in the gravel drive when they'd pulled up afterwards. There were no snags of cloth or hair along the perimeter of the house to mark Bellefonte's passage.

Beckett's frustration welled in her chest. It was all she could do to not drop to her knees and scream up at the sky.

xXx

Javier's ears strained to make out any sound in the seemingly abandoned shack where he'd awoken nearly thirty minutes ago. The only sound he could hear besides the occasional creaking of the structure when the wind gusted outside was Kevin's shallow breathing as his partner likewise scanned the room for any clue to their location or that of Bellefonte.

Upon waking, Javier's whole body had tingled slightly as the last of the magical attack that had rendered him unconscious faded from his system. He'd blinked a few times before realizing that there really was a kind of hazy quality to the static air, like it was often filled with smoke. Javier had only witnessed that phenomenon in the homes of heavy smokers, but the air and the ancient plaid furniture carried no scent of tobacco.

Between the two detectives and the rest of the severely outdated and dusty living room was a mesh of closely spaced steel bars. Only six inches separated each of the thin, plastic-coated rods in either direction, reducing their view to a checkerboard of black square frames. Javier could fit his arm all of the way through the bars, but there was nothing worthwhile within his limited reach. The front of the cage - because that sounded slightly less insulting than large dog kennel - was modified to allow for the use of a padlock instead of the typical pin and spring latch. It was a combination lock. Javier thought he might be able to figure out the combination once his traitorous little body stopped protesting each time he moved too much.

Beyond the roughly four foot by six foot by four foot tall steel mesh box was the rest of the living area. Each of the narrow windows was shrouded by a heavy curtain whose faded pattern clashed offensively with the fabric on the furniture. A thick layer of brown dust coated nearly every surface except for their prison and a single seat on the worn couch facing the cage. Javier very much hoped that the butt print had been made before that morning because the idea of someone watching him and Kevin before they awoke made chills travel down his spine.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," whispered Kevin. The little blond was leaning heavily against Javier's side, despite the uncomfortably warm temperature of the room. Javier was more than willing to endure the flecks of sweat forming at his hairline for the small comfort of having his partner with him. "It's too quiet."

"Yeah," replied Javier in an equally low voice. The corner of his mouth quirked up slightly at his partner's attempted joke. The absence of the crashing waves against the sandy shore ruled out Southampton and the lack of traffic sounds and people shouting to each other negated the possibility of New York City. "How are you feeling?"

"My feet hurt," said Kevin honestly. The statement made Javier think of his own abused soles. A flare of pain was his punishment for forgetting about the cuts caused by the broken glass. Javier tried to maneuver into a position where he could see the bottom of his bare foot, but his body was still too stiff to cooperate. Instead, he shifted around until he faced his partner and reached for Kevin's left foot.

They were lucky in that there didn't seem to be any actual shards of glass embedded in the skin. Javier took his time inspecting both feet as well as he could in the dim light. Once he was satisfied that Kevin suffered only from minor scratches, he leaned back to let his partner return the favor. Apparently Javier did have one small sliver in his right foot. The older boy easily recalled the trouble it had given him while trying to escape the mad witch.

"I wonder if there's a phone in this place," said Kevin. Javier scanned the room again, too. No phone. Just a few old frames that were so dusty it was impossible to make out the photographs, some abandoned hardcover books, and a series of creepy porcelain figurines that reminded Javier of those Gemini dolls that Captain Gates was so fond of.

"Even if there's not, we'll find one once we break out of here." Javier finally felt like he could summon the coordination to try the combination lock at the far end of the large kennel. "You don't happen to have a stethoscope with you, do you?"

"I'm sorry, I left it in my other set of pajamas," replied Kevin with a straight face. Javier cracked a slight grin. This would be easier if they could keep their spirits up.

"Too bad you're not in your lucky pajamas. Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

Kevin looked down at his rumpled gray t-shirt with a smiling cartoon dinosaur standing under some stars and the moon. The navy blue shorts were covered with matching stars. "I don't know - I like the dinosaur more than the shamrocks."

"You would, nerd." Kevin stuck his tongue out at his partner. Javier shook his head and was silently glad that his sleepwear was splashed with images of the more manly X-Men. "Okay, be quiet for a minute. I'm going to try the lock."

Together they moved to the opposite end of the cage, unwilling to be even a few feet apart. Javier reached through the bars and pushed the round lock up until he could see the dial. It would take a minute to get used to looking at the numbers upside down, but he thought he could still do it. He spun the dial counter-clockwise a few times to clear the tumbler before leaning up to place his ear as close to the mechanism as possible. He slowly turned the dial, listening intently for the sound of the first bit of the puzzle falling into place.

Javier had turned it nearly three hundred and sixty degrees before he was rewarded with a faint pop within the lock. He pulled back to see what number he'd stopped on. "Kev, remember twenty-eight."

"Got it."

The tip of Javier's tongue poked out of his dry mouth as he very slowly turned the dial in the opposite direction, straining to hear the next click. What he heard instead was the whine of a car's engine. He dropped the lock when he jerked in surprise. Both he and Kevin quickly turned towards the doorway at the far end of the room that possibly led to the exterior.

Javier cursed. He had little faith that he'd be able to finish breaking the combination before the unknown driver entered the house, but he was going to try. He pushed the lock back into position and cleared the set again before quickly spinning the dial to twenty-eight. He leaned in close again, looking for the second number. It was to no avail. He couldn't hear the delicate pop of the lock over the sound of his own heart pounding nervously.

More than one set of footsteps traversed what was probably a wooden front porch. A key jingled in the distance and then a door creaked open. Javier released the lock and scooted backwards, pressing his smaller partner into the furthest corner of the cage. Kevin gripped his shirt tightly.

The first person through the doorway into the living room was Bellefonte. Javier couldn't stop the low sound of hate from escaping him at the sight of the sickly pale man with his greasy black hair. "This way," said the witch. His voice still sounded gravelly and misused but there was an odd hint of affection in it. "Saul will arrive shortly and then we'll have dinner."

Rayford ignored his two prisoners as he deposited a set of keys on the dirty surface of the secretary pushed under one of the covered windows. Two steps behind him was his companion. Kevin let out a small whimper and pressed his face against the back of Javier's shoulder when he recognized the second person. Javier swallowed thickly, unable to look away from the train wreck visage of his least favorite person in the whole world.

"Mama, make yourself comfortable," said Rayford. He motioned towards the couch.

Nora Bellefonte slowly and stiffly crossed the worn area rug until she was able to take a seat on the cushion sporting the butt print. Javier wished he had something to cover himself with. Her penetrating, dead stare was making him feel more exposed than if he'd been naked.

Her stained dress was slightly big and the cut was too young for her. The plunging neckline might have looked good on a well-endowed young woman. On Nora, it only revealed her wrinkled dark skin and the upper right corner of the puckered stitches left over from Lanie's autopsy. The old woman's face was expressionless as she returned Javier's horrified stare. The last time the detective had seen her, her eyes had been a warm brown color, a few shades darker than his own. Now the pupils had enveloped the irises, leaving nothing but black.

"Can I get you anything, Mama?" Rayford moved to her side. "Oh, let me help you." He tenderly adjusted the neck of the dress so that it covered the autopsy stitches. "Once we finish our business with Saul, I can tend to your injuries. It will be like those blood-thirsty detectives and their butcher friends never harmed you." Rayford glanced towards the cage and sneered when he registered that his captives were awake. "Does their presence bother you, Mama?"

Well, Javier would certainly agree to leaving this place if it would make the witch happy. He dared to look away from Nora long enough to send Rayford a hateful glare. Nora didn't respond directly to the question. Her thick, gray tongue did slide out of her puckered mouth to wet her pale lips. The same action that made Javier feel like a thousand tiny insects were crawling over his flesh caused Rayford to chuckle. "Yes, I know you're hungry, Mama. Saul will be here soon and then we'll eat."

Rayford turned towards the detectives. He moved to the side of the cage and crouched down to be closer to eye level with the two boys. "Let us go," demanded Javier. His voice, thankfully, didn't shake or belay too much of his terror. "Beckett will never let you get away with this."

Rayford's face morphed into one of rage and the rotted skull of his spirit flashed before the detective's eyes. Javier willed his heart to stop beating so damned loudly. Kevin's grip on him was starting to hurt a bit. "Kate Beckett will pay for her sins, starting with the two of you."

"You're the bad guy," argued Javier. It felt necessary to point this out. Rayford seemed to be working under the misconception that he was the victim.

"Oh, you have no idea," hissed the witch. His breath smelled a little like urine. Javier focused on breathing through his mouth instead of his nose.

Rayford grasped one of the thin bars of the kennel. The smell of urine was replaced by the acrid scent of burnt ozone as the entire cage was enveloped in a blinding blue flash of light. Behind him, Kevin cried out in pain as the magical current coursed through his little body where he was pushed back against the bars. Javier got his own jolt just from being in contact with the Irishman. He immediately jumped forward to give Kevin space to move away from the charge. While the assault had lasted only a second, Kevin struggled to catch his breath for a few minutes.

In the meantime, Rayford smiled sickly. "You will not move or speak unless ordered to do so. You will obey every command given to you. You will not whine or cry or make a mess. Do I make myself clear?"

"Listen, jerk-" Rayford charged the cage again. Unfortunately, the bottom of the kennel was made of the same thinly coated steel as the bars and the plastic did nothing to lower the magical conductivity of the prison. There was no way to escape the flood of pain. Javier could barely see past the tears from his watering eyes when the witch stopped his magic. He grit his teeth together and tried to work through the hurt.

"Do I make myself clear?" repeated Rayford.

"Fuck you," whimpered Javier when he could get his mouth to cooperate enough to speak. He braced himself for the next charge but it didn't come. Instead, Rayford reached through the bars to fist in the front of Javier's shirt and pull him forward. The witch slammed him a little harder than necessary against the thin rods. With his other hand, the witch gripped his jaw.

"I'd cut out your tongue if my benefactors didn't enjoy the sound of begging so much," he snarled. "Though I've heard it's still possible to scream without one." Rayford released Javier abruptly. He rose to his full height so he could glare down at the boys from a greater distance. "All I care about is that Kate Beckett suffers. If I accidently kill you, I'll still achieve my goal."

He marched from the room, using the second exit. All Javier could tell was that it let out into a dark hallway. Nora remained in her seat on the couch, leering at them unblinkingly. Javier forced himself to crowd Kevin into the corner again, now that the threat of being electrocuted was gone. He curled around his smaller partner and wished with everything that he had that this would turn out to be nothing but a horrible nightmare. He did his best to ignore the awful weight of the dead woman's stare on his back.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you, TXMedic, for doing such a great job beta-reading.

Thank you Lezzles for the wonderful cover art: lsmwalls[ d o t ] tumbl r [ d o t ] com[/]image[/]58939397473

Please let me know what you think, especially if you have ideas of ways I can improve. I cherish all my reviews. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	37. Second Sunday Evening

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

***Warning*** This chapter contains mild violence.

* * *

The hospital allowed Castle to check himself out by early afternoon. Beckett doubted that the discharge had anything to do with Dr. Reynold's determination that the writer was well enough to leave. It was more likely that the doctor was sick of listening to Castle fret about his missing boys.

While waiting for Will Sorensen and his team to drive up from the city, Beckett had returned to the hospital to be with Martha and Castle. There was nothing she could do yet at the crime scene. Besides, being with Castle gave her some measure of comfort, regardless of his bullish attitude. After waking from the covertly administered sedatives, Castle had steadfastly refused any kind of painkillers that he couldn't swallow from a bottle. Reluctantly, Dr. Reynolds prescribed him extra-strength Tylenol and what bed-rest the writer could bear before signing his papers and leaving the room as quickly as possible.

Castle was less than concerned that he hadn't made a new friend in the stiff medical doctor. As soon as the nurse finished removing his IV and unplugging the other various machines, Castle rushed out of the bed. He nearly fainted at the too quick movement. Beckett caught his arm before he could fall and urged him to take a little more time. "We got what we wanted, Rick," she murmured soothingly. "You're going home. Please don't kill yourself in the process."

"You're right," he admitted. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?"

"If only I'd-"

"No," interrupted Beckett. "There's nothing you could have done differently."

"It's just…" Castle trailed off and pinched the bridge of his nose against the pounding in his head.

"It's just what?"

"Fuck." Castle took a deep breath. "One minute, I'd finally gotten Javi to agree to play along with the tooth fairy and the next, I'm waking up in back of an ambulance with no idea where my little boys are."

"We'll find them." Beckett wiped a solitary tear off her cheek. "We're good at what we do, Castle." She needed to hear the words as much as Castle did. While she wished more outsiders hadn't been dragged into her case, she was glad to have Sorensen on her side. He was good at his job, too.

"We will." Castle stood up a little straighter. Beckett could see the strain in his face from the headache, though he did a very good job disguising his pain. Sometimes, she wished she had half the strength and optimism that her boyfriend did.

With Beckett's assistance, Castle changed back into his sleepwear since Beckett hadn't thought to grab the man some street clothes while she was at the house. Martha returned from her short trip to the on-site pharmacy to fill her son's prescription just in time to join them in the trek across the hospital. Castle only agreed to the wheelchair if Beckett pushed it. Despite his assertion that he was a pro thanks to his weeks spent in a chair after breaking his kneecap skiing, the hospital staff would not let him wheel himself out.

The short ride in the chair was enough to leave Castle looking a bit pale and a lot worn by the time they reached the Charger. Castle insisted that his mother take the front seat. Beckett bit back her smile, knowing that Castle was reserving for himself the option to lie down across the back seat. The orderly who had accompanied them to the parking garage bid them farewell and departed with the chair. Beckett drove as slowly and carefully as she could bear.

"Kate, I'm fine," said Castle. "You don't have to crawl down the road."

"Your face is putting the grass to shame, Rick," countered the detective. That wasn't actually true. The grass was a much more pleasant shade of green than Castle's face. "This car is still too nice for the likes of you to be throwing up in the back seat."

"Do you know what some people would give to have Richard Castle throw up in the back seat of their car?"

"Really, Richard, that's disgusting," complained Martha.

"It's true," pouted the author. He let off the fake sadness quickly. "Seriously, though, this pace is making me feel claustrophobic."

"Okay." Beckett cautiously pressed down on the gas pedal. She kept the car right at the speed limit and did her best to avoid any bumps in the road. Fortunately, the rich little community of Southampton kept their streets in pretty good shape so it was a fairly smooth ride.

The Southampton police were still milling about the property when Beckett pulled up in front of Castle's second home. In addition to the marked cruisers for the local force, two black SUVs were parked a short distance from the house. It had taken the federal agents less time than Beckett expected to reach the seaside haven.

Beckett parked as closely to the front door as she could. A few of the Southampton officers glanced over at the new arrivals. They quickly looked away when they recognized the scary NYPD detective. Beckett rolled her eyes as she walked around the car to help Castle.

Special Agent Will Sorensen walked up to greet the trio. He was flanked by two of his own people. "Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle." The agent held out his hand to shake each of their hands professionally. "I wish we could have met again under better circumstances."

"Are there ever any good circumstances when it comes to us?" joked Castle.

"Not that I know of," returned Sorensen with an easy smile. "Please, don't scare off any more material witnesses, would you?"

"Will, this is Martha Rodgers, Castle's mother," introduced Beckett. "Martha, Special Agent Sorensen of the FBI."

"A pleasure, ma'am," said Sorensen. He shook her hand as well. Martha returned his greeting with a tired smile. She did raise an eyebrow inquisitively at the detective once the man had turned away. Beckett recalled her slip at calling Sorensen by his first name and blushed minutely.

As they walked up to the house, Sorensen briefly explained to Beckett what his team had accomplished in the short time they'd been in Southampton. The familiar FBI equipment had been set up in Castle's upstairs media room, making use of the inherent privacy of the windowless room. CSI had finished their sweep and the FBI's squad was currently performing their own investigation and comparing notes with the local team. Back in New York City, a team of agents had started running traces on all of Bellefonte's credit cards and phones while Sorensen's team completed their commute.

Beckett slipped her arm through Castle's as they crossed the threshold and the writer got his first look at the state of his downstairs. "What the hell happened?"

"We're still trying to determine that, Mr. Castle," said Sorensen. "It appears that some high-frequency wave was bounced through the room, causing all of the glass to break. It seems that your children put up a bit of a fight, hence the upended furniture." Beckett squeezed Castle's hand briefly. She wouldn't have expected her detectives to submit weakly.

"Is it safe to stay here?" asked Martha. She looked around the trashed living room with a deep frown.

"We'll have a team posted here around the clock," said Sorensen. "The upstairs looks to have been spared the destruction. However, if you'd be more comfortable at a hotel, we can make arrangements for you to stay at the same place we'll be at."

"I'd rather be here," said Castle. Beckett nodded in agreement. Martha looked less sure, but postponed making her decision.

Out of the corner of her eye, Beckett caught sight of Chief Brady speaking to one of the CSI technicians. She clenched her jaw momentarily. "Will?"

"Yes?"

Beckett tilted her head in Brady's direction. "I don't want that man anywhere near this investigation."

"The police chief?" Sorensen glanced at the officer in question and then back and Beckett. "I thought you preferred the help of local authorities."

"Not this time," the detective said evenly. Sorensen shrugged and nodded at one of his men to ask the police chief to leave. Unfortunately, Brady wasn't interested in being dismissed so easily. He marched over to the small group with the FBI agent trailing him apologetically.

"What's the meaning of this?" Brady demanded.

"Your assistance is not needed on this case," said Sorensen squarely. "If anything comes up that you can help us with, I'll let you know."

"This is my city and this case is in my jurisdiction," argued the police chief. "You can't just kick my people off the case."

"This is a kidnapping, Chief Brady. As such, it is a federal investigation. If you do not cease interfering with my case, I will be forced to press charges for obstruction of justice."

"You're just pushing me out because _she_ has a problem with me," snapped Brady.

"Damn straight I have a problem with you," seethed Beckett. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest to prevent herself from strangling the weasel. Sorensen looked slightly taken aback by the venom in her voice.

"Sir, it's their dependents that are missing," stated the FBI agent. "If your presence is causing them distress, then you need to leave."

"It's not even her house," said Brady, as if that made a difference. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't have picked a worse ally.

"Get the hell out of my house, Brady." Castle glowered at the shorter man. Brady finally looked at the writer. Once he registered the fire in Castle's eyes and the bandage covering his new stitches, the fight left him. With a series of muttered curses for the group at large, Brady motioned for his force to vacate the premises.

"Thank you," said Beckett once the Southampton officers were gone.

"You're welcome," replied Sorensen. She could tell by his expression that he would want an explanation for her behavior but he respected her enough to ask in private.

"Sir," said one of the suit-clad agents. "I just checked in with headquarters. So far there has been no luck tracking down Rayford Bellefonte. He cut off his phone service and hasn't accessed any of his accounts in over a week."

"He'll have to get money sometime," said Sorensen. "Keep me updated."

"Sir." The agent nodded and swiftly departed.

"Besides fear, worry, and desperation, how are you feeling?" asked Sorensen. Beckett quirked up the corner of her mouth at his candidness. "Do you need anything to eat or drink?"

"You're awfully accommodating for a federal agent," said Martha.

"Unfortunately, ma'am, the majority of these investigations is simply a lot of waiting. My job is to help you, however I can." Sorensen offered the actress a small smile. Beckett remembered why she used to like him so much.

"Well, that's certainly a fresh take on things," said Martha. "Is the kitchen ruined, too?"

"It seems that the living room and foyer took the brunt of the damage," said Sorensen. "If you'll point things out to me, I'll make some coffee."

"Oh, don't bother yourself," argued Martha. "I'd feel better if I were doing something, anyway."

"Very well, ma'am."

"And please, don't call me that. You'll make my feel old."

"My apologies." Martha led the way to the mostly intact kitchen. Sorensen joined Beckett and Castle at the bar while Martha hunted for the canister of coffee beans and some clean mugs.

"So, what can you tell me about the suspect, Rayford Bellefonte?" asked Sorensen. Beckett glanced quickly at Castle. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to tell the agent about the real identity of the missing boys and her investigation. In the end, she decided to wing it. Together, she and Castle combined their two primary cover stories and wove a tale that the famed mystery writer could certainly be proud of.

The gist of the story was that some of Castle's distant relatives were involved in a crime ring where things had gone sideways. The two boys ended up in the middle of the internal conflict and witnessed a few crimes that would have garnered the attention of New York's finest homicide detective. Since they were already related to the writer, he and his girlfriend had agreed to take them into protective custody until things calmed down. Castle had been adamant about not contacting the authorities, in fear of retribution from those involved. After the incident at Castle's loft, he and Beckett had decided to move the boys to the Hamptons. Their cover story here had been that Beckett was adopting the two little boys. Over the course of their time spent together, the two adults had grown quite fond of their charges and were therefore understandably upset about losing them.

Bellefonte was explained as a suspect in one of Beckett's other homicide cases. He'd fostered a personal hatred for the detective and upon learning about the children she was protecting, had decided to get to the detective through them. Sorensen took notes until Martha announced that the coffee was ready. He gently chided the two, who should have known better than to not seek out help immediately when confronted with Castle's family problems. Beckett took the criticism in stride.

They enjoyed the warm drinks until Sorensen was called away. Castle looked completely worn out, despite the caffeine in his system. Beckett was too anxious to rest herself, so she let Castle retire to the master bedroom by himself. Martha decided to sit with her son in case he needed anything. Beckett couldn't stand to sit in the messy house, so she scooped up her car keys and headed for her car. She knew it was pointless to drive around the town, as if Bellefonte would just be walking around with her partners in tow, but she couldn't do _nothing_.

xXx

Kevin was thirsty. His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. His teeth felt grimy when he ran his tongue over them. While having not brushed his teeth that morning was probably one of the least of his concerns, it bothered him nonetheless. Besides, it was better to worry about that than whatever it was Rayford Bellefonte had planned for them.

Thanks to Javier's protective position, Kevin was shielded from most of the dusty living room. He couldn't bear to look at the reanimated Nora, with her horrible rotting face and bottomless black eyes that never stopped staring at them. He didn't know Javier how could stand her leering.

The tingling in his limbs had finally dissipated and it was comfortable to breathe again. Kevin made a mental note to go out of his way to avoid being electrocuted in the future. It was not a pleasant feeling, even when the current was actually magical energy instead of true electricity. His tangled hair was still statically charged and no doubt sticking up embarrassingly. Javier was lucky that his hair was a bit shorter and less prone to standing on end.

Javier shifted in order to find a more comfortable position. He dropped his shoulder, which would have given Kevin a clear view of the creepy dead witch had he not had the foresight to look down at his lap, first. His gaze landed on his skinned knee. A sizable scab had formed over the worse scrape from the soccer game the day before. Fortunately, losing the band-aid and being dragged off to who knows where hadn't caused it to start bleeding again.

Kevin didn't know which was worse; being tortured or waiting to be tortured. At least Lockwood had cut right to the chase. The ice cold water was hell on his lungs, but he'd take that over the full body lightning rod experience any day. The other benefit they'd had with Lockwood was that the man, while sadistic, had just wanted information and would have ended their suffering if Javier admitted how far the cops were in the investigation. Rayford wanted to hurt them just for the sake of causing pain.

Javier let out a shaky sigh. His warmth breath ghosted over Kevin's cheek and he shifted again. Kevin wanted to help him find a more comfortable position but didn't know how. Between the hard surface of the bottom of the kennel and the narrow bars that made up the walls and roof, there wasn't really anything cushioned to lean against.

Really, though, a dog kennel? It was kind of stupid, but Kevin felt insulted at the implication that he and his partner were little more than pets to be locked up while their owner was away. At least being handcuffed or chained to something would acknowledge they were humans.

"Javi?" The unending silence had gotten on Kevin's last nerve and he needed something to distract himself from worrying about Castle's well-being. He dared to peek over Javier's shoulder. To his relief, Nora had finally lost interest in them and was now staring blankly at the wall. The neckline of her dress had shifted, once more revealing the thick stitching that reclosed her chest after Lanie had cut her open.

"Shh," replied the older boy. Javier's nose nearly rested against Kevin's temple, so his admonishment to be quiet went directly into his ear. Kevin didn't want to be quiet though. It was making him restless.

"Javi."

"Shut up."

"I don't want to," argued Kevin.

"Do you want to get zapped again?"

"Bellefonte can't hear us if we whisper." Besides, it was kind of Javier's fault they'd gotten zapped the first two times, anyway.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's too quiet in here. It's hurting my ears."

Javier snorted in amusement. That kind of tickled the inside of Kevin's ear. He squirmed, to which Javier protested by tightening his hold. "The quiet hurts your ears?"

"Yes. Haven't you ever played a blank tape really loudly? It does all kinds of weird things to your head."

"That explains so much."

"Jerk." Kevin was over being smashed against the thin bars. He pushed on Javier until the older boy shifted enough to let Kevin have some breathing room. A short look towards the couch confirmed that Nora hadn't reacted to their shifting. Their new position left Javier reclining against the back of the kennel and Kevin tucked up against his side with his head on Javier's bony shoulder. Javier's cheek rested against Kevin's forehead. "How's your tooth?"

"That's what you want to talk about?"

"I'm concerned about your well-being, though sometimes I don't know why I bother."

"It's gone," said Javier softly. "It must have fallen out when Bellefonte was moving us."

"You didn't swallow it, did you? I remember being worried about that when I was losing my teeth."

Javier paused before responding. "No, I don't think I swallowed it." Kevin regretted worrying his partner, but it was a legitimate concern. You had to be careful about those kinds of things. "I think another damned one is loose."

"Castle will be happy to have another chance at being the tooth fairy."

"I'm glad that my teeth falling out makes his day," said Javier sardonically.

"Castle got it wrong, though. It's Santa who leaves lumps of coal, not the tooth fairy."

"When we get out of here, you be sure to point that out to him."

"I will," Kevin promised. He thought for a minute about Castle sneaking into Javier's room and exchanging something exciting for Javier's tooth. Maybe Knicks tickets? Javier liked those, and Castle had successfully bribed the Hispanic detective with them before. Kevin frowned when a significant detail in the imagined scene bothered him. "Do you think Castle dresses up like the tooth fairy? You know, like in case Alexis woke up one time?"

"Oh. My. God." Javier pushed Kevin away from him. "What is _wrong_ with you? Did you drink bleach as a kid or something?"

"What?" Kevin did his best to convey that his feelings were mortally wounded.

"Ugh, I can't get that image out of my head."

"Oh."

"Oh." Javier gave him a dirty look. Kevin shrugged and smiled cutely. His smile slipped when his stomach growled. "You pick now to be hungry?" Javier crowded his partner again. Apparently his over-bearing protectiveness was enough to overcome his mental scarring.

"I'm more thirsty."

"Me too," admitted Javier.

"Do you think Bellefonte will zap us again if we ask for water?"

"Probably." Javier frowned and looked towards the hallway that Rayford had vanished into earlier. Kevin thought Javier was probably right. He sighed and focused on trying to generate enough spit in his mouth to get rid of the cottony feeling.

The doorbell rang then, causing both boys to jump slightly. Nora also reacted to the sound. She looked towards the far entryway briefly, and then turned to stare at the captive detectives. She smiled hungrily at them. Javier tried to position himself more fully between the witch and his partner. Kevin wrapped his arms around Javier.

From the next room over, Kevin could hear Rayford's heavy footsteps as he made his way to the door. A very large part of him hoped that it was a police officer, canvassing wherever it was that Rayford had taken them, looking for two missing boys. The more likely scenario was that it was that Saul person for whom Rayford was waiting.

The second scenario was proven true when the unnaturally pale witch entered the living room, followed by someone Kevin had never seen before. Actually, that wasn't true. He looked kind of familiar, upon second glance. The stranger carried himself more easily than Rayford. Streaks of gray accented his light brown hair at his temples. His expensive looking suit fit him well and his shoes were quite shiny. He carried a cane with a finely carved wooden handle. It was obviously just for looks, since he never actually used it to support his weight and he had no discernible limp when he walked.

"Come in," invited Rayford in his gravelly voice that made Kevin think of being drowned in a tub of ice water. "This is my esteemed mother, Nora. Mama, please meet Saul Davis."

Nora held up her wrinkly, waxy hand to the newcomer. Davis graciously dipped down to press his lips to the back of her hand in an old-fashioned greeting. Kevin could clearly see the flash of disgust that crossed the man's face once he'd completed the act. The detective was glad that he and Javier weren't the only ones averse to the seriously creepy undead woman. It didn't seem that Rayford or Nora noticed the expression.

"And these are the children?" Davis quickly sidestepped Nora to stride over to the large kennel set in the corner of the room. He tapped on the side of the cage with his cane, but no amount of prodding was going to get Javier to let go of his partner. The two detectives stared defiantly back at the stranger. Kevin continued to try to recall where he'd seen the man before. He was trained to not forget a face, because one never knew when a suspect was hiding right under their noses. "Aren't they kind of small?" Javier bristled slightly at the question.

"They're children," said Rayford.

"Yes, but I imagined they would have been bigger. Valduerez wasn't this small." Davis squinted as he peered at the trapped detectives.

"She was older," said Nora. "These babies will grow, too." It was the first time Kevin had heard the witch speak since leaving her house the day they were cursed. She rasped when she spoke now. Her black eyes flashed in the dimly lit room.

"Well, I'm not sure my master can make use of such small children, no matter what skills they come with." Davis pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open to view the time. Kevin wanted to know what time it was, too. That was easier to think about than what Davis' "master" wanted with cursed detectives.

"If you don't like their ages, I can fix that," said Nora. She coughed slightly into her hand. Kevin thought he saw dust mixed in with her spittle. He could almost sympathize. His throat felt quite raw as well. "How much do you want? Five years? Ten?"

"Five years sounds good," said Davis. "How old are they now?"

"Something-something," said Nora flippantly. "They used to be in their thirties."

"Six and four," replied Rayford more exactly. "That's what the detective and her writer friend have been telling people."

"I see. Do they talk?" Davis knelt down now to get a better look. Kevin was struggling to breathe with Javier pressing him so hard into the corner of the kennel.

"Yes, about stupid stuff," said Nora. "Grown men in fairy costumes."

Kevin felt his face turn pink all of the way up to the tips of his ears. Apparently being undead gave you supersonic hearing, because Kevin was pretty sure he and Javier had kept their conversation to "barely audible". To his immense relief, Davis seemed to write off the strange comment as some oddity of Nora's and not his or Javier's.

"What's your name, boy?" asked Davis. He focused on Javier. Javier glared silently in response.

"He asked you a question," snapped Rayford. The sickly witch kicked the side of the kennel, jarring the two detectives out of their defensive huddle.

Javier said something very mean in Spanish. Kevin had heard the phrase before, but his partner refused to translate it. Unfortunately, Rayford didn't need a translation. His scary murderous face jumped out from beyond his physical one. Even Davis inched to the side. Javier held his ground as long as he could but it didn't take long for his bravado to fail. Rayford gradually calmed down.

"Well," said Davis. "They'll need some training, too."

"I've only had them since this morning. It will be taken care of," said Rayford.

"How long will it take to make them bigger and train them up a bit?"

"A few days," said Rayford.

"Good. And it won't cost anything additional?"

"Of course not," said Rayford sweetly. It was kind of sour-apple sweet.

"We're not for sale," stated Javier. The full-size adults ignored him. "Bellefonte, you rat bastard! You can't sell us!"

"Shut your mouth or I'll knock out the rest of your teeth," threatened Rayford.

"When Beckett catches up to you-"

"Beckett thinks you're dead!" roared Rayford. "She's not even looking for you."

"You're a fucking liar!"

"I told you to shut up!" Rayford's scary murder face was back. He crouched next to the kennel and reached through the mesh towards the detectives. Javier and Kevin immediately tried to move out of his reach, but the witch managed to snag the back of Kevin's shirt. He pulled the fabric back, immobilizing the younger boy with a chokehold as the collar of his t-shirt pressed against his windpipe.

"Javi!" Kevin used what little air he could draw in through his constricted airways to call for his partner. He tried to get his fingers between the unyielding cotton and his throat, but there was no room.

"Let him go." Javier tried to help Kevin tear through the double-stitched neckline but the fabric refused to give. It put him within reach of the maniacal witch but Rayford was more interested in choking Kevin than getting a hold of the older boy. Spots danced in front of Kevin's eyes and his chest burned. "Stop it!"

"Be quiet," snapped Rayford.

"Leave him alone."

"Shut up."

The dots dancing round the edges of his vision blurred together to form a reddish tunnel that grew more narrow with each second that passed. Kevin struggled to move his limbs but he felt like he was underwater. He could barely see Javier through the glaze of his tears. Kevin thought Javier might be crying, too. The older boy clasped his hands over his mouth as he silently pleaded with someone behind Kevin.

The pressure on his throat was suddenly gone. Kevin nearly choked anew on the air that rushed in to fill his aching lungs. His jelly-like limbs failed him and he sagged against the narrow bars with his silly dinosaur t-shirt still bunched up around his shoulders. It didn't matter because Javier was there, pulling him away from the mesh and helping him stretch out on his back so his lungs and diaphragm weren't constricted. If his throat had hurt before, it was nothing compared to the fire that resided there now.

Rayford and Davis moved away from the kennel to discuss their upcoming transaction some more. Javier dared to draw Rayford's ire again as he whispered broken apologies through his own labored breathing. Kevin directed what little control he could muster to his hand so he could squeeze Javier's fingers in forgiveness. His eyelids felt like lead weights were dragging them down. He sacrificed being able to see in order to focus on slowing his breathing and trying to hear the nearby conversation over the pounding in his ears. Javier held his hand tightly.

Rayford at some point had retrieved the two badges he must have stolen from Castle's house during the kidnapping. Davis inspected the shields with various comments about how his master could find use for the misappropriated gear. This was the second time Kevin's badge had been compromised in three years. At the rate he was going, One Police Plaza was going to refuse to issue him a new one.

"I'll contact you when the boys are ready for delivery," said Rayford as he walked Saul Davis to the front door.

"What about that detective?" asked the visitor. "This is a high-profile retrogression and my master doesn't want any trouble from the authorities."

"I'll deal with her," promised Rayford. "It will be my pleasure." The man apparently liked that response because he left then, taking his pointless cane with him. Kevin could breathe easily enough by now to sit upright. Javier hovered next to him closely. They nervously watched Rayford stalk back into the room.

"Get the vials I prepared for you," said Nora. She slowly pushed herself off the couch to tediously make her way towards the secretary. She pulled a wire-bound notebook out of one of the drawers.

Rayford scowled when he saw the book. "I'll get your grimoire back from Randall soonest, Mama," he said. Nora nodded in acknowledgement. She sat down in her favorite seat and flipped to a page near the front of the book. Rayford disappeared momentarily and returned with two vials of bluish liquid.

"Bring the older boy, first," instructed Nora. Javier instinctively tensed and tightened his hold on Kevin. Rayford undid the combination lock and the door to the kennel swung open. Javier let go of Kevin to latch onto the steel bars when the witch tried to drag him out of the cage. Rayford easily solved that problem by charging the metal again. Javier could only withstand the current for a second before letting go with a cry of pain. The witch bodily hauled the struggling detective across the room after magically sealing the kennel to prevent Kevin from escaping.

Now that Rayford was, in theory, too far away to harm Kevin, Javier adding screaming to his kicking. Rayford was deceptively strong. Usually he looked like he was about to fall over from the weight of air above him. He had magic to help him, of course. When Javier nailed him in the thigh with a well-placed heel, Rayford shouted an expletive. His hands started to glow and Javier suddenly went still, unable to move. Rayford set him on the ground before Nora. The male witch pinched Javier's nose to force him to open his mouth. He quickly dumped the contents of one of the vials into Javier's mouth. Rayford now covered both Javier's nose and mouth until the inability to draw in any air forced him to swallow. Still immobilized by whatever spell Rayford had cast, Javier was helpless to prevent Nora from placing one hand over his chest and the other on his head. She chanted silently, reading from the page in her notebook.

Kevin wanted to plead with them to leave his partner alone. He gripped the bars of his makeshift prison and sobbed silently, unable to get his abused vocal chords to produce sound.

When Nora was finished, Rayford carried the still immobilized Javier back over to the kennel. Kevin was still too weak to effectively resist being dragged out of the cage and put through the same ritual as his partner. It wasn't until Kevin was dumped back into the kennel and the combination lock replaced that Javier was finally freed from the binding spell. It only took a few minutes for the sickening feeling that he recalled all too clearly from the initial curse to start building in his stomach. This time, they wouldn't have the luxury of a hospital and pain killers.

His last cognizant thought before his nausea became too much to bear was the memory of where he'd seen Saul Davis before. He had been at Nora's funeral. He was one of the Council members who'd tried to stop Rayford when he was murdering Winston Kennedy.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you, TXMedic, for doing such a great job beta-reading.

Thank you Lezzles for the wonderful cover art: lsmwalls[ d o t ] tumbl r [ d o t ] com[/]image[/]58939397473

Please let me know what you think, especially if you have ideas of ways I can improve. I cherish all my reviews. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


	38. Second Sunday Night

The usual disclaimers apply: I'm not making any money off of this, Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe, and any similarities to real people or places are strictly a coincidence.

Author's notes are at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Spellbound Affair**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

* * *

Beckett had known that driving around Southampton would be an exercise in futility. Still, the hum of the engine managed to sooth a few of her nerves and she could now think in terms of next steps and avenues of investigation instead of a panicked, "go, go, go!" That's what kept her in the seaside town instead of driving back to Manhattan or upstate to Bellefonte's home. The FBI had already sent agents to the rundown ranch house and come up empty handed.

She pulled over to the side of the road next to a small playground towards the center of town. A small swing-set was located towards the center of the park in the midst of a sea of woodchips. The mindless sway of the hanging seats usually helped Beckett find focus when she was confronted with a difficult case, or more common recently, complicated life choices. She'd been on a swing-set when Castle forgave her for lying about remembering his promise of love during her shooting. She'd been on a swing-set when she realized that she loved Castle in return. Fortunately, this night the sky was clear, as opposed to a torrential downpour.

Beckett rocked herself back and forth by pushing gently off her heels. Her leather boots never actually left the worn rut in the chips, keeping her grounded both physically and mentally. For a while she just stared into the darkness and tried to remember when the sun had set. Apparently she'd been too pre-occupied to notice the gradual transition from day to night while she was methodically driving the streets of Southampton.

When that got boring, she pulled out her smart phone and thumbed across the screen to bring it to life. She had a missed text message from Castle. He was awake again and wondering when she would return. She vacillated for a few seconds between calling him or simply responding with another text. In the end, she decided that speaking to Castle about their shared loss would probably undo what little control she'd regained. She typed into her phone that she was just getting some fresh air and would head back shortly.

A minute later her phone buzzed to life. The vibrating device startled her. She was glad there was no one to witness her near tumble from the swing and the less than graceful dive her phone took to the ground. Blushing in spite of her solitude, Beckett hopped up and retrieved her phone before it stopped buzzing. Randy Bellefonte's name was splashed across the screen.

"Hello? Beckett."

"Detective, it's Randy Bellefonte."

"Hi."

"How are you doing?" He sounded genuinely concerned about her well-being, which both encouraged Beckett and made her eyes start to water. Sometimes she really hated how easy it was to cry after spending so much effort creating a strong façade.

"I've been better." It was pointless to say she was fine but she didn't really want to talk about her feelings.

"I can imagine. Do you have time to talk?"

"A few minutes." That was about all of the time Beckett thought she could speak before breaking down.

"That's fine. I'll keep it short. I drove up to my mother's house after talking to you this morning. I ran into a few of your friends in high places while I was there." Beckett chuckled in spite of herself at his description of the federal agents. "I pointed out a few of the nooks they hadn't torn apart yet, but I think they left disappointed."

"Yeah, I heard they didn't find anything useful."

"I could tell that Rayford hasn't been to the house since before the visitation. It kind of looks like someone might have hastily packed some clothes and essentials. Mother was always pretty fastidious when it came to stuff being in its correct location. She wouldn't have left her room in its current state, even if she was just planning to spend the day at home, cursing unsuspecting visitors."

"So you think Rayford planned ahead to wake Nora at the visitation and disappear somewhere?"

"I'm pretty sure," replied Randy. "Anyway, I don't have a key to Rayford's little hole in the wall, but I'm sure the feds hit there before heading upstate. He wasn't much for friends-"

"I wonder why," interrupted Beckett dryly.

"But there was one witch he used to pal around with. I got lucky and this friend has the same phone number. He told me that he hasn't spoken with Rayford in almost ten years, though back then Rayford used to talk about how much he liked 'communing with nature' in the only park worth mentioning in the area."

"Central Park?" guessed Beckett. It was the only decent sized park she could think of in the greater New York City area.

"No, Central Park would still be too busy for a witch to really achieve a worthwhile meditative state. It'd have to be on the national forest scale."

"The only national forest in New York is Finger Lakes National Forest and it's way over by Rochester," said Beckett.

"True, but there's a decent national forest in Vermont that's about five and a half hours from Southampton. It's only three and a half from my mother's house."

Beckett sat up a little straighter. "If he took the boys around eight-thirty this morning, he could definitely be at the park by now."

"I'm not trying to give you false hope or anything, but it seems like the kind of place he might go. Plus, kidnappers tend to like to get lost in vast expanses of wilderness, right?"

"This is definitely worth looking into," said Beckett. "We don't have anything else to look at right now."

"Good. I'll keep trying to think of other places he may have gone. In the meantime, try to keep your chin up."

"I will," answered Beckett. "Thanks, Randy."

"No problem." She ended the call. Immediately she sent a text message to Agent Sorensen, briefly summarizing Randy's reasoning behind looking into a national forest in Vermont. He replied that he'd have a team run a scan on the local establishments to see if Rayford had actually visited the park in question within the past few years.

The soft crunch of woodchips under old-fashioned boots gave Beckett plenty of warning that someone was approaching her. Beckett kind of wished it was anyone besides Bianca walking steadily in her direction. The white witch was having a rather lucky day running into Beckett in random places. The detective started to wonder if the witch hadn't somehow managed to put a tracking spell on her, too. The thought put her in a sour mood for the upcoming interaction.

Bianca stopped a few paces away and tilted her head slightly as she regarded the hunched woman on the swing. Beckett had no idea what Bianca was looking for in her posture, but the witch apparently found something because she moved to sit in the swing next to Beckett's. "Why are you out here all by yourself, Katherine?"

"I needed some space to think. Alone."

Beckett had no doubt that the older woman was quite adept at understanding subtext, so she knew Bianca was ignoring her hint to go away. The witch wrapped her long fingers around the plastic-coated chains and looked up at the steel cross-beam spanning between the two A-shaped supports. "It's been a long time since I've been on a swing," she mused. "Though, I can see why you would find them a good place to reflect."

"Did you find your friend?" asked Beckett to change the subject away from herself.

"I did," said Bianca. "It does not seem that the older Bellefonte boy did irreversible damage."

"That's good." Beckett stared at her feet as she rocked from her heels to her toes and back, slowly moving the swing. It was quiet for a long time. When Beckett could no longer stand the silence, she asked, "Aren't you going to ask about the boys?"

"If you'd found them, I doubt you be apart from them right now," said Bianca softly.

"Yeah, well, the FBI showed up thanks to my meddlesome captain," complained Beckett. "I know the lead agent on the case. We used to date. He'll do a good job and he's probably my best bet at finding them. Still, I don't want the agency's help. I've lied to so many people to try to cover up this spell and I can't even keep track of the story anymore. Will's good - he'll figure out that something fishy is going on." She didn't know why she was telling the witch any of this. It just felt good to vent a little.

"You're surrounded by very intuitive people," agreed Bianca. "Your friend, Detective Demming, seemed to take the news in stride. You don't think this FBI agent would believe you?"

"Demming figured it out for himself. Gates kind of did, too. They both saw the boys in their cursed forms. Will would just have my word for it and the truth is really too ridiculous to believe. Besides that, Demming knows Javi pretty well and obviously Gates knows them. I don't know if Will would recognize them as adults, let alone children."

"Well, you know your acquaintances the best. You'll know whom you can trust with your secret."

"Doesn't it bother you and the Council that people are finding out that witchcraft is real?"

"Yes and no. We wouldn't try to hide it if there wasn't the threat of violent discrimination. You remember the witch trials, don't you? It's the general population who fears magic and wants to believe it isn't real. Your boyfriend is one of the few people I've encountered actually open to the idea that there are supernatural beings in the world," said Bianca.

"Castle likes to let his imagination run away with him," said Beckett. "In the five years we've been working together, this is the first time there actually has been a supernatural explanation to a case."

"Lucky you," said Bianca with an impish smile.

"How come you're not trying to drive me crazy right now?" Beckett was too far gone emotionally to care that her question was rather rude.

"Well, I don't think I've ever _tried_ to drive you crazy," said Bianca. "The situation with your boys has made you quite irate."

"That's an understatement," muttered Beckett. "It just feels like you know so many things that I need to know, and you won't _tell_ me." She could already feel the familiar frustration welling in her chest that came with dealing with the white witch.

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of my wealth of knowledge," said Bianca. She grinned at the detective. "Alas, I'm not all-knowing. I know a lot about magic and I am pretty good at gossip. While I feel that my understanding of humans and their motivations is above par, I don't know why adults abduct precious children or where they take them afterwards."

"Rayford took them because he hates me," said Beckett sourly.

"I'm sure that's part of it."

"Are you really on my side, Bianca? What's in it for you if I get my boys back and Randy does manage to break the spell?"

"I want to help you," said the witch. "You seem to not think so, but I am doing what I can. You need to understand, however, that your world is centered around your work, your boyfriend, and right now, your cursed co-workers. Mine is not."

As much as Beckett hated to hear the words, she knew Bianca had a point. Beckett went above and beyond to help families find closure and healing after their loved one had been murdered, but that was still a part of her job. She flashed back to the man who'd died in Castle's pool last summer. Initially, she hadn't wanted anything to do with the case. Why should she expect a perfect stranger to drop everything to help her when she wouldn't necessarily do the same if their roles were reversed?

"I'm very fond of children," continued Bianca. "Not in a creepy cook them and eat them way, mind you. I like them because they're so excited about life and the world around them. They represent hope and renewal and the continuation of mankind. They have so much potential and an amazing capacity for love. When you've been alive for as long as I have, it's refreshing to be around those who are experiencing things for the first time."

"But Javi and Kevin aren't really little kids. They're not experiencing anything for the first time."

"And still, they've recovered some of their childlike naivety, haven't they?"

"Yeah, a little bit, I guess."

"Even you are young to me, Katherine. You definitely approach life with more enthusiasm than most of the old coots I'm forced to spend time with on the Council."

"Are all of the witches over a hundred years old?"

"No," said Bianca. "Only white witches tend to outlast a normal human lifespan, and we're few and far between. It's easier to be powerful using dark magic than it is using pure magic."

"What about Randy?"

"He has potential," said the older woman. "He's definitely been a pleasant surprise throughout all of this."

"Is it possible that he really found a way to break the spell?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's possible. I haven't seen his solution myself, so I don't know if he actually has," replied Bianca.

"Tell me honestly, Bianca. Do you think I'll find my partners?"

"I haven't given up hope yet." It wasn't really an answer, but Beckett would take what she could get. They made small talk for a while, discussing ways that a witch might be able to seek out information about other witches to which a police detective might not have access. There wasn't much Bianca thought she could do in that regard, but she'd continue thinking on it while she tended to her injured acquaintance.

They were interrupted when Beckett's cell-phone rang again. It was from a blocked number. Curiously, she hit the talk button. Bianca watched her expectantly.

"Beckett."

Her heart plummeted into her stomach when she recognized the gravelly voice. "Detective Beckett."

"Bellefonte," she said through clenched teeth. "Where are you?"

"Do you honestly expect me to answer that?"

"Where are the detectives?"

"They're beyond your reach now," said the greasy witch.

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing that they enjoyed overly much."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Because I want nothing more than for you to experience the same anguish that you inflicted upon me when you had my mother imprisoned and murdered," said Bellefonte.

"You sick bastard. Your mother deserved everything she got. Those detectives did nothing to warrant her interference in their lives." Beckett's fury was helping keep her tears at bay.

"Well those lives are over now. Soon, I'll be coming for yours."

"If you-" The dead air after Rayford Bellefonte hung up was like a siren going off in her ear.

"What did he say?" demanded Bianca.

"He-he said their lives are over," said Beckett. Bianca stood up and moved to Beckett's side. "I-I…"

"It's not over yet," said Bianca. She pulled Beckett forward. The detective pressed her face into the fresh cotton folds of Bianca's summer coat. Her control failed her and she finally let herself cry over her loss. She was so lost in her misery that she barely registered Bianca's softly spoken comforts and the solid strength of her embrace.

xXx

Rayford Bellefonte tossed his pay-as-you-go phone onto the dusty couch. His dark smile only lasted a few seconds longer before his ever-simmering wrath erased it. He shot a disgusted sneer in the direction of the large steel crate where the two motionless bodies were sprawled out. They'd finally stopped writhing after forty-five minutes of aggravating noise and sickness. The silence was blissful.

He slowly made his way across the room. He flipped off the light, drowning the space in an inky blackness. Passing through the tiny foyer, he picked up the shovel leaning against the wall. The tattered screen door slammed behind him as he headed out to the edge of the thick woods.

xXx

Castle looked up expectantly when he heard the soft press of footsteps outside the door to the master suite. When Kate passed through the threshold, he could easily see the redness on her cheeks and rimming her beautiful eyes. He shifted some of the papers littering the large bed to the side so she could sit beside him.

"What happened?" Castle asked. He raised his hand to tuck a wild lock of hair behind her ear. It was pointless to ask how things had gone. The answer to that question was obvious in her posture and expression.

"It's already been over twelve hours," Kate replied in barely more than a whisper. Her long, slender fingers picked at the decorative stitching of the bedcover. "Gods, Castle, I've seen dozens of parents wait terrifyingly for news of their missing children. Sure, I felt bad for them, but I never knew it was this hard." She reached up to brush away a few tears. Castle caught her hand on its way back to the silk cover and held it securely in his. "I mean, at least they had the possibility that they'd see their loved one again, right? When my mother died, that was it. There was no chance that she'd come walking through the front door, laden down with case files and last minute groceries for supper. I _knew_ that she'd never sit and comb her fingers through my hair again when I was stressing over an assignment for law school. It's the _not knowing_ if I'll see them alive again that's killing me right now."

"It's okay." Castle clasped her shoulder with his free hand. She understood that he didn't mean that the boys were okay, or that the situation was okay, or even that they were okay. He simply meant that it was okay for her to express the cacophony of emotions that had to be colliding within her. If she was experiencing just a fraction of the tumultuous feelings that he was, it was more than he ever wanted her to bear.

He had to say it for himself, too. Kate didn't blame him for what happened. She'd said as much and he'd seen the sincerity in her eyes. With time, that might change. Meredith had been fire-breathing mad when Alexis was abducted to Paris. Like any over-protective father, Castle had berated himself for not keeping a better eye on her, too. The difference was, Alexis was an adult. She hadn't been living at home at the time. He had been trying to give her space to spread her wings and really experience life.

He hadn't been holding her two minutes before she was taken.

So, when Kate decided that it was Castle's fault that the two little boys were gone, she'd be hopping on a train already in motion. While she was out clearing her mind and trying to cope by racking up the miles on her Charger, he'd sat in this very room and went over a dozen different ways he could have handled Brady's unexpected accusation that would have prevented Bellefonte from getting Kevin and Javier. It wasn't until Martha had found him and told him in no uncertain terms that he needed to stop being ridiculous because it was nobody's fault, that he was able to set aside his guilt and work on fixing the problem.

Kate pulled her hand out of Castle's so she could use both to hide her face and take a long, shaky breath. On her exhale, she rubbed at her cheeks once more and sniffled quietly. "How's your head?"

"It's still attached to my neck and not letting me forget it." Castle winced slightly to reinforce his point. The Tylenol was helping but it hadn't cured the problem. Kate tried to smile at his jib. "You still haven't told me what happened during your tour of the town."

"I didn't find anything," she said after taking a few seconds to organize her thoughts. "The only lead I came up with was from Randy. He gave me the idea about checking around some national forest in Vermont."

"Ah, yes," said Castle. "Green Mountain National Forest, located in the southern corner of Vermont. It boasts over four hundred thousand acres of 'rugged mountain peaks and quintessential Vermont villages', with 'three alpine ski areas, seven Nordic ski areas, and approximately nine hundred miles of multiple-use trails for hiking, cross-country skiing, snowmobiling, horseback riding, and bicycling'. 'The Forest includes three nationally designated trails: The Appalachian Trail, the Long Trail, and the Robert Frost Recreational Trail.'"

"Wow, tourism website junkie much?"

"All of that information is provided by your friendly U.S. Department of Agriculture - Forest Service website," replied Castle.

"So, does it look promising?" Kate sat up a little straighter and casually pulled one of the maps closer to her seat. It was a plot of New England, all the way from Maryland to Maine. In the southwest corner of the little V-shaped state of Vermont, she could see the green shading that designated the national forest. Idly, she traced the squiggly yellow roads representing interstates from the park down to Southampton.

"Agent Sorensen thought so," said Castle. "He took a short break to drive Martha to the hotel. She's a little spooked by the whole situation and didn't think she could sleep in the house tonight."

"Even with Larry, Moe, and Curly patrolling the downstairs?" Ah, so Kate had run into the agents assigned guard duty while the mansion was compromised.

"Apparently knowing that most of the windows and doors in the foyer and living room were blown out was causing her insomnia."

"I can understand that," said Kate. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Oh, it does, but I don't think I could sleep anyway. Contractors should be arriving in the morning to give me estimates on what it will take to repair the damage."

"Castle, I'm really sorry about this."

"About what?"

"First your loft, and now your beautiful seaside mansion? I feel horrible about what trouble my involvement in your life has wrought." Kate teethed her lower lip as she gazed remorsefully at her boyfriend.

"Maybe I brought this upon myself when I got involved in your life," argued Castle. "It's just glass and a very nice, expensive wood door. It was getting a little drafty in here, anyway. I needed to upgrade the windows."

Kate just shook her head, clearly not believing him. He was glad when she set them back on their original conversation. "What did Wi- What did Sorensen say?"

Castle ignored her slip. "The feds ran through ATM, gas station, and restaurant transactions in the vicinity of the forest, going back a few years. Your witchy doctor friend was right; his brother has been in the area on multiple occasions, including a stint about three months ago."

Kate unconsciously slipped into her all-business mode. "Could they get any idea of where he was staying in the area, or what he might have been up to?"

"There's no record of him staying at any of the nearby hotels or lodges. With the size of the withdrawals he made at various points, it's probable that he paid with cash if he did book a room," explained Castle. "Sorensen said he'd send some agents to ask around the all-night gas stations that recorded purchases on Bellefonte's credit card to see if anyone recognized him or had seen him recently."

"It's at least three hundred miles from Southampton to the forest if you avoid the ferry to Connecticut," said Kate, quickly doing the math in her head. "He'd have to stop and get gas somewhere along the route."

"He would have paid in cash," said Castle. "Remember, there's been no financial activity from him since before this whole mess started."

"All the better," said Kate. "If there's one thing gas stations have, it's cameras. We need to get someone to run all of the video feeds from any gas station along his possible routes, starting with the most direct. If we're lucky, we'll catch him and his vehicle on one of the tapes. He'd have to go inside to pay with cash."

"Kate, there has to be hundreds of gas stations between here and there. Not only that, the window of time during which he could have stopped is huge. We'd have better luck just stopping random cars on the interstate and seeing if he's driving one of them." Castle didn't want to temper her energy but he also didn't want her to run false hopes. Plus, that sounded like it would take hours that they didn't have.

"Then it's a good thing we have the FBI to help us," said Kate with determination. "Between their resources and our figuring out a plausible route and time frame, it should be doable."

"So, they could run film from about eight this morning to…" He checked his watch. "Eleven o'clock, assuming he's reached his destination by now?"

"We could narrow it down to eight-thirty until about nine PM," said Kate.

"Why nine?"

"That's about an hour before he called my cell phone."

"_What_?" He was probably doing a fairly good impression of a goldfish as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Rayford Bellefonte had apparently contacted Kate while she was cruising for clues and she was just _now_ mentioning that fact?

Kate flushed minutely. "He called around ten to taunt me," she said. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"What did he say?"

"Oh, he said that he took them to punish me for his mother's imprisonment and death. It didn't matter that she tried to ruin their lives, first, because he'd done something awful to them and now their lives were over," paraphrased the detective. She choked on the last few words and sniffled a couple times. "He said that he's coming for me soon and then hung up."

"Did you get the phone number?"

"It was an out of state number," mumbled Kate. "I texted it to Sorensen. I haven't heard back on it yet." She let out a huff of breath as she tried to hold back an onslaught of tears. Castle could guess that this particular phone conversation was the reason for her puffy expression when she'd walked in.

"Kate." Castle grasped her wrists since he was prevented from taking her hands due to tight fists. "They're not dead. They _can't_ be."

"They could be," argued Kate. "We don't know."

"No. They can't be dead because we're still looking for them." Castle found her gaze and held it. He did everything he could to pass his conviction on to her through his eye contact. She stayed with him for a few seconds before breaking down into hiccupping sobs. Castle leaned forward to wrap her in an enveloping hug. His headache pounded savagely within his skull but he wouldn't let go of Kate for anything. It could split into a thousand tiny pieces for all he cared.

They stayed that way until Kate's turmoil eased and her breathing evened out. A polite knock on the door to the hall sent them back into upright seated positions. Castle cleared his throat to call out to whomever was on the other side.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm back from the hotel," said Sorensen through the wood separating them.

"Thanks," replied Kate. "We'll be down in a few minutes."

"I'll see you then."

The two lovers sacrificed a handful of minutes to washing their faces and popping more painkillers. Kate slipped her hand into Castle's as they made their way towards the stairs. The writer paused at the upper landing. Kate looked over at him curiously.

"Kate, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you."

"You're going to make me cry again," complained Kate. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision. "I love you, too, Castle."

He sealed their promises with a chaste kiss. They finally headed downstairs, where Soresen waited for them in the kitchen with a carafe of fresh coffee and a bottled water for Castle. The three of them settled around the table in the breakfast nook. Castle did his best to not think about loose teeth and mid-morning ice cream.

"We ran the number you provided," said Sorensen without preamble. "We can't get a lock on the actual phone yet and there's a good chance it's a cheap disposable phone without GPS. We'll keep trying, regardless."

"Okay," said Kate calmly. She was slipping back into her professional persona.

"Did you hear anything in the background that might give us a clue to his whereabouts?" asked the special agent.

"No, it was really quiet," replied the detective.

"That's something, isn't it?" pointed out Castle. "He's probably not in the middle of New York City."

"It is something," agreed Sorensen. Castle didn't need him to voice the rest of this thought to catch it. Something, but not much.

"Did you hear anything that might have indicated that he had your boys and that they're all right?"

"No, nothing." Kate frowned.

"It's okay. Let me know if you think of anything later." Sorensen gave her an encouraging smile.

"We had an idea," stated Castle.

"Sure." Sorensen looked at the writer expectantly. Castle quickly outlined Kate's suggestion to scan the video feeds from all of the gas stations along the possible routes to Vermont to see if Bellefonte showed up on any of them.

"It's a long shot, but still a shot," said Sorensen. "Let me get someone started on that." He woke up his phone and hit the speed dial for one of his teammates. After parroting back Castle's description of the possible investigative route, he ended the call and turned back to Kate and Castle.

"You two should try to get some sleep," he suggested. "We'll keep the midnight oil burning."

"I don't think I could sleep," said Kate. Castle was feeling weary thanks to his aggravating concussion, but he refused to let it prevent him from finding his boys.

"I understand. I'll leave you in peace, at least." Sorensen reached over to pat Kate's hand briefly before leaving them alone in the half-lit nook. It would be almost four in the morning before Castle's body quit on him and the two headed upstairs to lay down for an hour or so before getting back on the case.

_to be continued…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you, TXMedic, for doing such a great job beta-reading.

Thank you Lezzles for the wonderful cover art: lsmwalls[ d o t ] tumbl r [ d o t ] com[/]image[/]58939397473

Please let me know what you think, especially if you have ideas of ways I can improve. I cherish all my reviews. I write for fun but I always want to improve, so constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
